


La Esperanza De Una Peonía

by Alery Crabher (HiiroSuzume), HiiroSuzume



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 175,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiroSuzume/pseuds/Alery%20Crabher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiiroSuzume/pseuds/HiiroSuzume
Summary: Para Jin GuangYao las cosas no parecen ir bien últimamente, a pesar de tener el apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos Wen Qing y Nie MingJue, su vida ya no ha sido la misma desde que perdió a la persona que amaba, además de su salud y carrera, cansado de todo, decide ir a un viaje de fin de semana con sus dos mejores amigos, un viaje que termina por llevarlos al pasado, donde él recuerda que no siempre fue la mejor persona del mundo, además, para su sorpresa despierta como una chica y al parecer aun tiene varios asuntos que arreglar.Entre la hojarasca del jardín de su pasado, una pequeña peonía le ha brindado una una nueva oportunidad, mientras trata de enmendar sus errores y bajo la amenaza de una guerra, Jin GuangYao se unirá a las sectas que un día lo admiraron y tambien condenaron, para luchar en contra de un enemigo en común y al mismo tiempo… ¿Podrá sanar y recuperar el corazón del hombre al que amó en sus dos vidas?
Relationships: ChengQing(Secundaria), WangXiang(secundaria), ZhuiLing(Secundaria), xiyao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

La dulce melodía de los pájaros se podía oír desde la ventana del consultorio, era un día soleado, sin embargo en el consultorio se podían escuchar dos ruidos repetitivos, el tamborileo de unos dedos sobre el escritorio y el sonido constante de las manecillas del reloj de pared.

—Da-Ge podrías por favor dejar de tamborilear tus dedos sobre la mesa, haces que me sienta un poco nervioso—pronuncio Jin Guangyao con una sonrisa gentil, sin embargo Nie Mingjue le dedico una mirada severa que le recordó que seguía molesto con él.

Nie Mingjue era su amigo desde la infancia, de hecho Jin Guangyao recordaba con nostalgia como su amistad con su mejor amigo en realidad había empezado de la manera más normal, desde que se conocieron se cayeron mal por alguna extraña razón, pero después de que Jin Guangyao hubiera defendido a Nie Huaisang de unos niños, el hermano pequeño de Nie Mingjue, las cosas entre ellos había fluido naturalmente incluso llegándolo a considerar como su hermano mayor.

—No creas que te he perdonado, ya le he avisado a Jin Zixuan, supongo que llegara dentro de poco—aseguro Nie Mingjue

—De-Ge, no hacia falta, ya soy un adulto y puedo ocuparme de mi propia salud—ante sus palabras volvió a recibir otra mirada severa de Nie Mingjue

En ese instante se oyeron unos toques en la puerta del consultorio, para después dar paso a un Jin Zixuan preocupado.

—¡A-Yao!, ¡por Buda!, nos tenías preocupados, menos mal que Nie Mingjue venia contigo si no....

—Esta bien, esta bien, lo importante es que ya estoy mejor—Jin Guangyao le dedico la típica sonrisa amable a su medio hermano—Solo fue un descuido, no es necesario que armen un alboroto...—Nie Mingjue no pudo aguantarlo más y en un instante se levanto de la silla a su lado y exploto.

—¡¿A caso no entiendes que nos preocupamos por ti pedazo de inútil?!—le gritó con furia.

—¡Da-Ge!—una voz dulce pero autoritaria lo reprendió, Nie Mingjue volteo encontrándose con la mirada severa de quién había sido su amiga y la de Jin Guangyao desde que eran unos niños.

—¡A-Qing! Este idiota piensa que...—La mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada esmeralda le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y camino hacia el escritorio, después de sentarse detrás del escritorio dejo lentamente la carpeta que había traído consigo y suspiro, para después abrir sus labios de nuevo.

—Da-Ge, comprendo tu preocupación, pero...tendrás que calmarte, te aseguro que no fue la intención de A-Yao que nos preocupáramos, ¿Verdad?—Wen Qing se dirigió a su otro mejor amigo, el cual solo asintió.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo esta?—Pregunto Jin Zixuan después de un momento, mientras se sentaba en la otra silla al lado de Jin Guangyao.

Era normal que todos estuvieran preocupados por Jin Guangyao, hace 7 meses le habían detectado un tumor maligno en su pulmón derecho, lo cual le había arruinado no solo la salud, si no tambien habían arruinado parte de su carrera como idol, si no es que ya estaba arruinada por unos chismes que habían sacado ciertas personas envidiosas, sin embargo él se había mantenido en pie, trataba de salir adelante y el tratamiento había estado funcionando, ¿O no?.

Wen Qing volví a suspirar y después de un momento extendido las manos hacia su amigo de años, él rápidamente capto la idea y tomo las manos de ella.

—Esta bien A-Qing, sea lo que sea, lo superemos ¿no?—ante esas palabras ella le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia y extendió una de sus manos hacia Nie Mingjue, su Da-Ge no solía ser una persona muy cariñosa, de hecho era una persona muy tosca para expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que tambien debería tomar las manos de sus dos mejores amigos. Después de darles un fuerte apretón a ambos ella prosiguió.

—Escucha A-Yao, haz luchado como todo un guerrero estos 7 meses, lo haz hecho muy bien.—Él asintió, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para el golpe.—Sin embargo al parecer en tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado una metástasis, eso quiere decir que el cáncer se ha expandido a otras partes de tu cuerpo y además, A-Yao...—La voz de Wen Qing parecía que quería quebrarse—tal parece que ya no puede ser tratado.

Jin Guangyao quería morirse, ¡ya era demasiado!, ahora sentía que en efecto lo había perdido todo, había perdido al hombre que amaba, había perdido su carrera y trabajo, había pedido su preciosa apariencia que un día había sido envidia de muchos y ahora...ahora perdería la vida....

Su labio inferior pareció temblar por un momento, pero al siguiente segundo una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, Jin Zixuan abrazo a su medio hermano como queriéndolo proteger de todo, Nie Mingjue apretó la mano que sostenía de él con más fuerza y Wen Qing le acaricio el dorso de la mano con cariño.

—Si gustas podemos seguir luchando o incluso podrías pedir otras opiniones medicas...

—No, esta bien, ¿Qué podrían decirme otros médicos que no me haya dicho la mejor oncóloga del país?—Jin Guangyao le sonrió, aunque sentía que su mundo se estaba resquebrajando no podía romperle aun más el corazón a su mejor amiga, no cuando posiblemente ella ya lo tenia aun más roto que él.

Como cada vez que sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, lo cual había sido frecuente en estos últimos meses, Jin Guangyao se acurruco en su cama sosteniendo entre sus manos una de las camisas de su amado Lan Xichen, sin embargo últimamente dormir en la cama que un día perteneció a ambos y aun más sosteniendo alguna de sus pertenencias no lo calmaba, al contrario era visitado frecuentemente por pesadillas, pesadillas en donde el cadáver de su mejor amigo quería asesinarlo, donde veía como su mejor amiga era quemada viva delante de sus ojos y él no hacia nada y sobre todo, donde el hombre al que amaba con devoción, era quien le clavaba una espada sin piedad.

Jin Guangyao apretó con fuerza la camisa de su difunto esposo y de alguna manera sintió esa calidez que solía propiciarle su sonrisa gentil, sintió como el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez más insoportable y sin poder aguantarlo más un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de su labios, acompañado de gruesas lagrimas.

Sentía que no era justo, aunque sus amigos estuvieran para él en estos momentos, sentía que no era suficiente, su esposo había muerto en un accidente automovilístico hace dos años, accidente que se había llevado tambien al cuñado de su hermano, y a pesar de que hace unos ocho meses habían asesinado al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo, el dolor le cegaba la razón y sentía que nadie había perdido más que él, después de todo, sus amigos estaban bien y recuperándose de esa herida emocional, pero él, él ya había perdido su carrera y trabajo por los cuales había sacrificado y trabajado tanto y no solo eso, ahora había perdido la salud permanentemente.

Dos toques en la puerta de su habitación lo trajeron al mundo real, sabía que su hermano y cuñada esta preocupados por él y que de hecho en parte esa era la razón del por que ahora vivía en casa de ellos y no solo por que estaba enfermo.

—A-Yao, ¿Podemos pasar?—La dulce voz de Jiang Yanli termino por regresarlo a la tierra. La puerta se abrió y tanto sus cuñada como hermano pasaron a su habitación—A-Yao, no haz desayunado, pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre, así que te traje algo—él asintió en respuesta y se sentó en la cama, recibiendo la bandeja que su cuñada le extendió, aunque sinceramente lo ultimo que tenia era hambre.—Bueno, los dejo—Jiang Yanli se despidió con una sonrisa gentil, aveces por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no era digno de ese tipo de sonrisas de parte de ella, como si en algún punto él le hubiera fallado.

Mientras observaba cómo su cuñada se iba y cerraba la puerta, Jin Zixuan se sentó en la cama y suspiro antes de hablar.

—A-Yao, he estado pensando y... ¿Por que no sales este fin de semana con tus amigos?—Jin GuangYao volteo a mirarlo incrédulo, últimamente se había sentido débil y cada vez se sentía más y más cansado, además, desde él cáncer en sus pulmones estaba constantemente utilizando oxigeno, estaba tranquilo cuando tomaba los analgésicos, pero sinceramente estos no aliviaban el dolor del todo y prácticamente no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos y mucho menos salir de viaje.

—Wen Qing dijo que lo mejor era que te mantuvieras tranquilo y más que seguir dietas o ciertas restricciones deberías de...

—¿Qué?, ¿Disfrutar mi últimos días de vida?...—Su tono parecía amable, pero sin duda estaba cargado de resentimiento, estaba molesto, él sabia como mantener una fachada de felicidad hasta en los peores momentos pero...ya estaba harto.

—A-Yao...sabes que esa no fue mi intención—Jin Zixuan en realidad no sabia que decirle—Yo solo quiero que te sientas lo más cómodo posible y tambien pensé que era una buena idea que salieras a distraerte y que te pegara un poco de sol.

Jin Guangyao intento calmarse, en efecto sabia que las intenciones de su medio hermano eran buenas pero ultimaste estaba cansado de las miradas de compasión, sin embargo intento calmarse y dio un largo suspiro.

—Yo...creo que esta bien...tal vez necesito un poco de aire fresco—dijo al final, Jin Zixuan le sonrió, su pequeño hermano nunca había sido renuente después de todo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Wen Qing le pag al taxista y salió del auto con su maleta en una mano y su mochila en el hombro, delante de ella se encontraba la enorme facultad de Enfermería de su ciudad, avanzo unos pasos para después detenerse.

—¡Jiejie!—La voz de su pequeño hermano la recibió acompañada de una sonrisa gentil. A pesar de que su pequeño hermano le llevaba 15 cm, ella lo seguía viendo como su querido pequeño hermanito.

—¡A-Ning! ¡La sudadera es para que la tengas puesta, no para que la lleves en la cintura!—Lo reprendió, después de todo estaban a principios de octubre y el frio ya estaba algo presente.

—L-lo siento Jiejie—Wen Ning se disculpo y empezó a desamarrarse la sudadera que tenia en la cintura para proceder a ponérsela.

—Wen Qing deberías dejar de ser tan dura con él, ya no es un niño—La voz conocida de un hombre intervino en defensa de Wen Ning, a lo que ambos hermanos prestaron atención al recién llegado—después de todo, el próximo año cumplirá ya sus 25.

—¡Señor Wei!—Wen Ning saludó al hombre que al parecer recién se había bajado de un lujoso deportivo.

—¡Wei Wuxian!, ¿Se puede saber qué haces conduciendo un deportivo mientras tres a A-Yuan contigo?

Wei Xuxian suspiro mientras bajaba al niño que al parecer traía con él.

—A-Qing, deja de ser tan estricta por una vez—ella le lanzo una mirada llena de reprensión—A-Yuan, saluda a tus tíos.

—Tío, tía, es un gusto verlos de nuevo—Wen Qing se inclino ante el niño y le presionó una de sus mejillas

—A-Yuan ¿Quien te ha enseñado a ser tan formal con tu familia?—le dijo de manera cariñosa

—Mi padre dice que siempre se debe tener mucho respeto hacia los mayores—Respondió el niño con gentileza.

—Lan Zhan te esta educando bien—Dijo Wen Qing sonriéndole—No como otros...

—A-Yuan, estas un poco más alto ¿Verdad?—Wen Ning le acarició la cabeza.

—Sí, mi papá dice que he crecido 2 cm este mes—respondió el niño mirando hacia Wei Wuxian.

—¿Y bien?—Wen Qing interrogo de nuevo a Wei Wuxian

—¿Y bien qué?—respondió el aludido

—¿Qué haces paseando con A-Yuan en un auto tan peligroso?

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!—Wei Wuxian pareció acordarse de algo en ese momento y se dirigió a la cajuela de su deportivo como buscado algo—en realidad iré a dejarlo con mi madre, a surgido algo en la compañía así que iré a apoyar a mi Jiejie, de hecho la alcanzaré en casa de mi madre, ya que tambien dejaran a su cuidado a A-Ling.

—Oh entiendo, pero aun así, por favor conduce con cuidado, después de todo llevas contigo a un niño pequeño—Volvió a reprenderlo Wen-Qing

—Sí, Sí—Wei Wuxian se acerco a ellos de nuevo sosteniendo una caja rectangular que en realidad no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues en letras grandes decía: "MATHEWS", ademas de que no estaba forrada, simplemente tenia un moño rojo que al parecer había sido pegado recién—A-Ning, recuerdo que me dijiste hace días que clasificaste para las olimpiadas, así que no quise quedarme solo con un "felicidades" y te he traído esto—Wei Wuxian le entrego la caja a Wen Ning, quien miraba la caja con devoción.

—Señor Wei, e-esto no era necesario, yo...¡muchas gracias!

—¡Oh por Buda A-Ning!, te he dicho que no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo, apenas cumpliré 28 este año, pero bueno, iba a traértelo hace días pero pensé que sería bueno hacerle unas mejoras, incluí algunos mecanismos que le darán más velocidad y estabilidad a las flechas...—El sonido de un auto estacionandose acompañado del de un claxon interrumpieron a Wei Wuxian.

—¡A-Qing es hora de irnos!—La voz prepotente de Nie Mingjue se hizo presente—Wei Wuxian, ¿Tambien vendrás?

—No, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer, además, no creo que a mi concuñado le agrade mucho nuestra presencia—dijo Wei Wuxian mientras miraba a la persona que estaba sentado al lado de Nie Mingjue

—¿A qué te refieres?—Nie Mingjue pregunto un poco molesto.

—Bueno, tal vez quieras preguntarle a tu amigo porque rechaza todo contacto con la familia Lan después de la muerte de mi cuñado—respondió Wei Wuxian un poco desafiante.

—¡A-Yao!—Nie Mingjue estaba apunto de reprenderlo otra vez

—Da-Ge, es suficiente—Wen Qing pronuncio al mismo tiempo que se interpuso entre Wei Wuxian y sus amigos, el movimiento brusco de su cuerpo provocó que se produjera un sonido de cascabel que pareció tranquilizar los ánimos.

—¡Oh vaya!, así que aun conservas la campana de la claridad—Wen Qing inconscientemente se toco la muñeca en donde dicha campana descansaba atada a una pulsera de hilo de seda roja—y eso me recuerda...—Wei Wuxian volvió a centrar su atención en Wen Ning—ademas incluí un poco del metal que la familia Jiang utiliza para sus tradicionales campanas de la claridad, después de todo, Wen Qing tiene una y ahora tú tienes algo de ello, espero que de alguna manera tenga el mismo efecto y aclare tu mente a la hora de tirar, y bueno....si algún día te persiguen energías negativas o fantasmas no podrán atraparte tan fácilmente—Wei Wuxian empezó a reírse

—El único fantasma que persigue a mi hermano, cuando necesita un ratón de indias eres tú—pronuncio Wen Qing con un deje de sarcasmo y reprensión al mismo tiempo, Wei Wuxian paro de reírse y se hizo el ofendido.

—Bueno tengo que irme, si no, llegaré tarde—Wei Wuxian empezó subirse a su auto junto con A-Yuan— Wen Qing vamos por unas copas el próximo viernes ¿Sí?, ya que saldrás con ellos, tambien yo merezco tiempo de calidad, no imites a Jin Guangyao y nos evites, mi Jiejie y A-Ling te extrañan, A-Ning Felicidades de nuevo—encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, deteniéndose justo al lado de la ventana de Jin Guanyao—A-Yao, nuestra invitación a cenar sigue en pie, después de todo, tú eres uno de los recuerdos más valiosos que mi esposo tiene de su hermano—extendió una mano dandole unas palmaditas para después pisar el acelerador, no sin antes desearle a todos un buen fin de semana.

Un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente sobre los tres amigos, Nie Mingjue apagó el motor y lo miro molesto, por su parte Jin Guangyao solo se limito a acariciar el anillo dorado que adornaba nostálgicamente su dedo anular. Wen Qing sabia lo mucho que todavía le dolía a su amigo la muerte de su esposo y más que nadie, sabia que era un punto demasiado sensible y que lo ponía realmente mal, así que decidió no preguntar nada y le hizo señas a su hermano para que se subieran a el auto, pero Nie Mingjue, era un cuento aparte.

—¿Qué quiere decir Wei Wuxian con que los estas evitando?—interrogó sorprendido Nie Mingjue

—Nada, ¿No es acaso lo normal?, convivía más con ellos cuando Lan Xichen vivía, por que a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermano, así que en ese entonces soportaba a Wei Wuxian por tal de que mi esposo fuera feliz, pero él ya no esta, ¡no estoy obligado a ir y ver como ambos son felices, mientras yo sigo hecho una mierda!

—A-Yao—Wen Qing toco su hombro por el asiento de atrás—Da-Ge basta, Si tu evitaste ver a mi Didi por meses por que te recordaba a A-San, ¿Qué te hace pensar que a A-Yao no le dolerá ver a Lan Zhan, cuando este, es prácticamente una copia física de su esposo?—Nie Mingjue aparto la mirada de ambos, pero no desistió.

—No se los haz dicho ¿Verdad?—interrogo de nuevo con molestia Nie Mingjue.

—¿Para qué?, ¿Para que ellos también me miren con compasión?, Da-Ge, estoy harto de todo esto, después de la muerte de Xichen, lo único que me mantenía en pie, era mi carrera, y cuando la perdí, pensaba que lo único que me quedaba era mi salud, pero a este punto ya lo he perdido todo, ya no quiero luchar, lo único que quiero es descansar en paz, ¿Entiendes?

—¡Jin Guangyao, eres un cobarde!—Nie Mingjue lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa—¿A caso nosotros no contamos?¿Crees que no nos duele verte así?—Jin Guangyao se limitó a apartar su mirada de la de su Da-Ge

—¡Da-Ge, es suficiente!—la voz de Wen Qing sonaba molesta, y como en ocaciones pasadas, esa frase parecía marcarle un limite a Nie Mingjue, quien soltó con resignación la solapas de Jin Guangyao y miro al frente.

—Yo...—Jin Guangyao tosió un poco y después prosiguió—ya no quiero ser una carga para nadie, además no te preocupes Da-Ge, seguramente Jiang YanLi se lo dirá dentro de poco a Wei Wuxian, así que, ¿podríamos dejar esto por el momento y disfrutar nuestro fin de semana?—Nie Mingjue suspiro y encendió el auto, después de todo, a este punto, Jin Guangyao y los hermanos Wen eran lo más cercano a una familia que le quedaba, y lo ultimo que quería era arruinar su relación con su mejor amigo, más aun, siendo los últimos meses que lo tendría con él.

El viaje prosiguió tranquilo, sus planes eran simples, irían a una casa de campo, propiedad de la familia Jin, a pasar un tranquilo fin de semana en celebración al hermano pequeño de Wen Qing, pues a pesar de su timidez, Wen Ning había clasificado para las olimpiadas en tiro con arco, meta alcanzada después de entrenar por años, Jin Guangyao se sentía orgulloso del chico, pues no solo era el hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga, tambien era uno de los mejores amigos de su concuñado, y de alguna manera lo consideraba como su familia.

—Por cierto A-Ning, veo que sostienes con mucho cariño la caja que te dio Wei Wuxian, no seas egoísta y abrela para nosotros—dijo Jin Guangyao ajustándose el gorrito de lana amarillo que estos últimos meses se había vuelto uno de los muchos acompañantes de su cabeza.

—Sí, no quieres no la abras A-Ning, es tu regalo y tu decides que hacer con él—le dijo Wen Qing a su hermano, a lo que Jin Guangyao se volteo del asiento de enfrente y le hizo un puchero a Wen Qing.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarnos la contraria?—le preguntó con tono se broma.

—N-no es necesario que peleen—intervino rápidamente Wen Ning con una sonrisa—Sí quiero enseñárselos—dijo y empezó a destapar la enorme caja

—¡Bien!, presúmenos lo que puede llegar a hacer el bioingeniero principal de la compañía Jiang—afirmo Nie Mingjue uniendose a la conversación. Wen Ning termino de destapar la caja y para su sorpresa vio que el arco incluso ya estaba armado.

—E-es...precioso—expreso Wen Ning, mientras miraba con admiración el arco profesional negro con tintes rojos y accesorios plateados.

—Vaya que lo es, mi concuñado se lució, aunque empiezo a creer que tiene cierta obsesión por incluir el color rojo en donde sea, ¿no lo crees Da-Ge?—Nie Mingjue le hecho una pequeña mirada al retrovisor.

—Concuerdo, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo conocí, pensé que era un vago mala influencia para A-San—Wen Qing les dedico una mirada de reprensión a ambos—pero bueno, aunque lo fue, debo admitir que es una persona muy valiente y con un gran corazón.

—Dejemos de hablar de Wei Wuxian, que si decimos algo malo, Wen Qing va a asesinarnos—dijo en tono de broma Jin Guangyao, al ver cómo su amiga se preparaba para ponerse a la defensiva, Nie Mingjue soltó una sonora carcajada, una que animo a sus dos amigos, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían reído juntos.

—Eso me gustaría verlo, pero sinceramente no me atrevería a insultar maliciosamente a Wei Wuxian, sé que ya se los he dicho, pero cada vez que lo veo siento que tengo una enorme deuda que pagarle, tal vez por que cuido a A-San durante años, mientras eran compañeros—dijo un poco nostálgico Nie MingJue.

—Yo solo siento que no lo soporto—dijo Jin Guangyao

—Y yo, siento que deberías de arreglar todos los asuntos que puedas A-Yao—dijo Wen Qing

—Hablando de arreglar cosas—intervino Nie Mingjue—¿No han tenido sueños extraños?

—¿A que te refieres Da-Ge?¿Haz soñado con A-San?—preguntó Jin Guangyao mientras tomaba una botella con agua y la abría, Jin Guangyao sabía que su querido Da-Ge, aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de su pequeño hermano.

—No como tal, en realidad soñé contigo—Jin Guangyao se detuvo antes de que tomara un sorbo.

—¿Conmigo?¿Qué soñaste?—preguntó curioso

—Bueno, no fue un sueño como tal, quizás solo fue...olvidenlo—dijo Nie Mingjue después de unos momentos.

—Da-Ge, haz vuelto a beber ¿no es cierto?—preguntó molesta Wen Qing, a lo que Nie Mingjue suspiro confirmando, que en efecto, así había sido—¿Qué viste?

—Ví a A-Yao en el reflejo de la botella, lo sé, lo sé, se que es loco, pero así fue, estabas vestido como un cultivador

—¿Un cultivador?—pregunto Jin Guangyao mientras sentía que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda

—Sí, ya sabes, no de esos que siembran frutas y verduras, sino de esos que aparecen en las series y películas.

—Sí, entiendo, continua—dijo Jin Guangyao sintiéndose algo nervioso

—Estabas vestido de cultivador, pero al parecer eras una chica—prosiguió Nie Mingjue y vio de reojo como sus amigos parecían ponerse pálidos—me preguntaste, bueno, tu version cultivadora, me pregunto si me gustaría volver a ver a alguien, y te respondí que sí, a mi hermano, y me volví a desahogar contigo, me escuchaste con atención y a lo ultimo me hiciste una pregunta extraña.

—¿Qué te pregunte?—Volvió a preguntar Jin Guangyao sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso

—Sí estaría dispuesto a viajar en el tiempo y luchar por tu causa a cambio de volver a ver a mi hermano, y bueno te dije que sí, que tú más que nadie sabia que haría lo que fuera por volver ver a mi pequeño A-San.

—Que extraño, yo tuve hace poco un sueño parecido—dijo de repente Wen Qing.

—¿Qué soñaste tú?¿Te preguntaron si querías volver a ver a tu prometido, a cambio de viajar en el tiempo?—pregunto Jin Guangyao y para su sorpresa ella asintió

—Eh...yo tambien vi algo parecido—dijo Wen Ning para extrañeza de todos—pero pensé que era una broma del señor Wei, vi a la misma persona, pero en el reflejo de mi teléfono, cuando iba en el autobús hacia la universidad

—¿Y tambien te hizo la misma pregunta?—interrogo Jin Guangyao, Wen Ning asintió.

—Vaya, esto es lo más paranormal que nos ha pasado, porque, tambien vi lo mismo, pero no le tome importancia, desde que empezó a desarrollarse un pequeño tumor en mi cerebro, aveces tengo alucinaciones, así que pensé que era una de esas veces.—Nie Mingjue volteo y lo miro,

—¿Es en serio?¿Qué rayos significa esto?¿Un fantasma nos esta persiguiendo?

—No lo sé Da-Ge—Respondió Jin Guangyao dandole una mirada preocupada, miro de reojo al frente y al segundo siguiente, su cara cambio a una expresión de horror—¡¡¡Da-Ge, cuidado!!!

Nie Huaisang caminaba solitario por los famosos castillos de piedra del clan Nie, ese lugar le recordaba que de alguna manera su hermano ya había recibido justicia, pero últimamente algo lo incomodaba, oyó el ulular de un rapas nocturno, seguido del canto de un halcón, y miro hacia el cielo con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Se acerca un mal augurio—pronuncio para sí mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo y al mismo tiempo difiero con usted, líder del clan Nie—pronuncio una dulce voz desde su espalda. Nie Huaisang extendió su abanico y se volteo. Delante de él había una persona cubierta por una capa de color negro.

—¿Usted es quién envió esto?—dijo quitando un pequeño pedazo de papel de su manga.

—Sí, me alegra saber que esta vez, no interceptaron la pequeña nota que le envié.—dijo la dulce voz acercandose de manera lenta.

—No sé de que habla, pero me gustaría saber que tiene que ver mi hermano con usted—la persona debajo de la capa, pareció sonreír.

—Lider del clan Nie, dentro de poco la paz en el mundo de la cultivación va a romperse de nuevo, solo le diré 3 cosas, por favor, necesito que me escuche, la tercera tiene que ver con su hermano.

—De acuerdo—Pronuncio Nie Mingjue, tal vez su cultivo no era alto, pero sin duda podía sentir que las intenciones de esta persona no eran malas

—Primero, tiene que cuidarse de una persona llamada Li Shang, no tengo tiempo para explicarle con detalles, pero, es un cultivar demoniaco que cada día gana más fuerza y quiere destruir no solo a su secta.

—¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto un poco admirado Nie Huanisang

—Segundo, este hombre tiene a personas infiltradas en todas las sectas, incluida la suya, he intentado contactarlo antes, pero estas personas me lo han impedido.

—¿Personas infiltradas?

—Y tercero, Líder del clan Nie, si yo le trajera de vuelta a su hermano ¿usted me haría un favor?

—¿Puedes traer de vuelta a mi Da-Ge?—preguntó Nie Huaisang con desconfianza

—Sí, y no como un cadáver feroz, si no como una persona totalmente viva

—¿A cambio de qué?—Nie Huaisang sabia más que nadie, que nadie daba nada por nada.

—No pido mucho, solo dos pequeñas cosas, que le brindes tu apoyo a nuestra causa y que le perdones la vida a la persona que ocupara mi cuerpo.

—No entiendo—la persona pareció volver a sonreírle

—Lo entenderás después, pero necesito que me des una respuesta con lo segundo.

—Se la perdonare, si no le hace daño a las personas importantes para mi—pronunció seguro.

—Con eso me basta—La persona se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque—Debería empezar a preparar la habitación de su Da-Ge, líder de la secta Nie—dijo por ultimo

—Espera, ¿cómo sabré como es el cuerpo de la persona a la que tengo que perdonarle la vida?—Pregunto Nie Huaisang, a lo que la persona se limitó a alzar su mano derecha, en la cual tenia tatuada una peonía en el dorso de esta.


	3. Chapter 3

El viento al contacto con su piel lo hizo estremecerse, así como el ardor constante de heridas en sus brazos, se mareado, pero extrañamente así como los segundos pasaban aparentemente recuperarse, se aturdido e intenta acomodar sus ideas cuando dos recuerdos atravesaron su mente al mismo tiempo

El primero, un accidente automovilístico, el sonido chirriante de los frenos y el sonido crudo del choque le recordará su vida actual y el viaje de fin de semana ...

El segundo, un dolor crudo a la altura de su hombro, el recuerdo de ese dolor insoportable le volvió a causar escalofríos, también recordaba la sensación de tener su muñeca cercenada y ... el dolor de una espada atravesándole el pecho junto a un nombre Le hicieron recordar su vida pasada y como toda su vida llena de oscuros secretos se había ido ido en una noche.

No sabia como sentirse, pero a pesar de su aturdimiento intento levantarse, al intentarlo se dio cuanta de que su ropa estaba diferente y no coincidía con ninguno de sus dos últimos recuerdos, además estaba sentado en medio de una matriz, una que recordó con solo hecharle una mirada, no era esta esa matriz ...

El sonido de una tos le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, había otra persona, voló lentamente encontrándose con Nie Mingjue, sin embargo no era aquel cadáver feroz que se lo había llevado en su vida pasada, era su amigo quien conducía el auto hace uno minutos , estaba acostado boca arriba en medio de otra matriz, sin embargo era una matriz completamente diferente, una que no había visto antes.

Habiendo recobrado sus dos últimos recuerdos, no sabia si correr hacia él para ayudarlo o huir, lo observo con atención, sus jeans rotos no parecían sucios, su camisa color verde olivo tampoco y extrañamente ni siquiera su cabello que haba dejado crecer hasta los hombros y que tenia amarrado con una liga aparentemente despeinado.

Cuando estaba apunto de tomar una decisión sobre cual seria su siguiente paso, una mano lo tomo del hombro, era una persona desconocida, intento forcejar pero la persona lo tomo firmemente y cuando menos lo tenía unas llamas azules se dispararon desde la tierra hacia el cielo , y antes de desaparecer vio como otra persona aparentemente comenzar a borrar los rastros de las matrices.

Estaba más que claro, habíamos usado un talismán de transporte. Lo siguiente que estuvo en su visión fue lo que estaba en el claro de un bosque, la persona que lo había llevado hasta allí se aparto de él y el camino unos pasos hacia enfrente, le hizo una señal para el guarda silencio y después volvió a activar otro talismán de transporte para después desaparecer.

Jin Guangyao estaba aún más confundido, ya era sorprendente que recordara toda su vida pasada de un jalón y también estaba el hecho de haber despertado en medio de una matriz de sacrificio, pero recientemente había visto una persona vestida de cultivador usar un talismán de transporte , lo cual solo confirmaron sus sospechas, algo le grito desde el fondo que de alguna manera no estaba en la última época en la que se recordaba.

De repente aparecieron otras llamas azules junto al cultivador que habíamos tenido borrando los vestigios de las matrices, y con él, traído a un aturdido Nie Mingjue, uno de los brazos de este descansaba sobre los hombros de aquel desconocido cultivador. El cultivador, dejo a Nie Mingjue en el suelo y camino unos pasos hacia el frente, aparentemente muy débiles, y sin duda lo estaba, pues unos instantes más tarde resultaron ser una sangre para después del despliegue en el suelo.

Cuando las cosas no estaban aún más raras, aparecieron otras llamas azules junto al cultivador que previamente habían tenido que traído a él, con él venia una asustada Wen Qing, quien sostenía firmante en sus brazos a su hermano inconsciente ya su mochila, a su Wen Wen a pesar de estar inconsciente sostenía fuertemente el arco profesional, que hace unas horas le había regalado Wei Wuxian.

El cultivador al parecer estaba herido, pues sus túnicas que al parecer eran blancas estaban cubriéndose de un rojo escarlata, ademas tiene un aspecto débil como el cultivar anterior y al igual que este comenzó a toser sangre poco después, pero él a diferencia del camino anterior pocos pasos hasta estar al lado de su compañero y se inclina para tocar tiernamente su cabello, poco después regresó a un lanzador y les dio una última mirada a los cuatro.

—Jvenes amos, nuestra misión ha terminado, pero la de ustedes comienza, confiamos en que pueden detener a Li Shang - dijo el cultivador con voz débil antes de desplomarse en el suelo al igual que su compañero.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios ?! - oyó maldecir a Nie Mingjue, por su parte Wen Qing sostuvo más fuerte a su hermano en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, Jin Guangyao experimentó que la sangre se le helaba, conoció ese nombre demasiado bien para su propio gusto y pesar de las últimas palabras de aquel cultivador parecían de película, algo que dijo que no era nada bueno.

Jin Guanyao que hasta este momento había permanecido acostado en el suelo se envió y solicitó calmar y ordenar sus ideas, sus emociones estaban completamente desordenadas, estaba confundido, preocupado, las emociones como el rencor, odio, los deseos de venganza e incluso la ambición se iban borrando al recordar su vida reciente, y con ello iban dando paso al horror ya la repulsión de sí mismo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho en su vida anterior. Estaba intentado calmarse cuando de repente un fuerte puñetazo lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que podría haber visto lucesitas.

—¡Jin GuangYao! ¡Tú! ¡Maldito perro! —Le grito Nie Mingjue, quien lo alzo por el cuello de su túnica e inmediatamente le dio otro puñetazo para después empezar a sacudirlo e insultarlo de todas las formas posibles. Al parecer no era el único que había recobrado sus recuerdos.

A pesar de los golpes Jin GuangYao pudo ver como Wen Qing aprovechándose de la distracción de Nie Mingjue, había dejado a su hermano un momento para acercarse a uno de los cadáveres de los cultivadores y tomar una de sus espadas para después correr hacia su hermano, al parecer la adrenalina del momento le dio las fuerzas para colocarlo en sus hombros y empezar a correr hacia el bosque.

Inexplicablemente complicado alivio. En su vida pasada Wen Qing no había sido más que uno de los miembros del clan Wen que en su momento viola en alguna reunión con Wen RuoHan, también había visto como uno de los esclavos después de La Caída del Sol a quienes la secta Jin explotaba y por supuesto no podría olvidar de la última vez que había visto, cuando fue quemada viva por un crimen que en realidad ella nunca debió pagar. Sin embargo en su última vida, ella se ha convertido en pilar para él, habían sido amigos desde el colegio, siempre se compartió todo y cuando murió su madre, ella y Nie Mingjue tuvieron cuidado con cariño de él. Ella era la que siempre lo defendía, ya sea de Nie Mingjue o de cualquiera, pero ahora que había recobrado sus recuerdos era más que obvio que era lo último que ella tenía.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, en parte por el dolor de los puñetazos, pero también por lo que estaba perdido a sentir mareado debido a las violetas sacudidas, se resigno, si Nie Mingjue lo asesinaba ... ¿A caso eso no sería justo? Lo había asesinado en su vida anterior, e incluso había denigrado su cuerpo al cortarlo en pedazos. Lo peor del asunto es que al recordarlo se convirtió fatal y como un verdadero idiota, Nie Mingjue había tenido cuidado de él con cariño en embajadas, tal vez en ambas vidas había sido muy estricto con él, solía recoñarlo y sin problemas de sus errores, pero lo había hecho por que se preocupaba por él, como lo había hecho un hermano mayor, un padre ...

Nie Mingjue lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo, Jin GuangYao experimentaron que el aire se le acababa poco a poco, pero no lucho, se convirtió en la mera esto y aún más, cuando detectó la perdería el conocimiento una voz llego a sus oídos

—¡Da-Ge! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Vas a matar a YaoYao! —La voz desesperada de Wen Qing le abrió los ojos y viola allí parada, a un metro de ellos, sintiendo la espada en sus manos —¡Da-Ge! —Para su sorpresa Nie Mingjue lo soltó de un momento para otro haciendo que Jin GuangYao se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Nie Mingjue se aparto de él mirando sus manos.

Era normal que él estuviera confundido, sus recuerdos de su vida pasada le habían sentido una cosa y el de su vida reciente otra. Al final del término por sentarse en el suelo y tomarse la cabeza entre sus manos. Wen Qing por su parte bajó la espada, y aunque aún está alerta, se acercó a Jin GuangYao.

¿YaoYao estas bien? —Comenzó a revisar la cara y el cuello - bueno, al parecer no es nada grave, más que algunos moretones - dijo para después levantarse de su lado

—A-Qing - Jin Guanyao miro a la aludida

¿What? —Le pregunté ella, quien parecía dudar si acercarse a Nie Mingjue o no.   
—Volviste - dijo con nostalgia y asombro, ¿Acaso no eran Nie Mingjue y él las personas que tuvieron que ver con su muerte y la de su gente así como la de uno de sus grandes amigos? o bueno, tal vez ella no sabia lo ultimo.

—Sí, no iba a dejar que Da-Ge hiciera algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse, además - hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Nie Mingjue - para mí, ambos seguían siendo mis adorados hermanos - Nie Mingjue alzo la vista al escucharla - Da-Ge, ¿Estas bien? ¿Me dejarías ver tus manos? —Su tono era gentil y al mismo tiempo sutil.

—A-Qing, ese maldito perro ... —Cuando Qing le dio una mirada de reprensión, al parecer después de escuchar el tono diferente con el que había dirigido a ella, Wen Qing se había relajado.

—Da-Ge, escucha, yo no sé qué te he hecho Jin GuangYao en tu vida anterior, lo único que recuerdo de ambos es lo que parece haber sido hecho hermanos jurados

—¡Ja! ¡Hermanos jurados, mi trasero! —Nie Mingjue parecía realmente molesto, al parecer estaba tan molesto con Jin GuangYao, que se había olvidado de la mujer con quien estaba acusado era Wen, y ningún otro Wen, una que también había estado bajo el mando de Wen RuoHan al igual que él —este maldito perro, no solo es un traidor, también es un completo mentiroso…

—Da-Ge - regresó a Wen Wen Qing - Como dije anteriormente, no sé de qué hablas y siéndote sincera no me interesa ...

—Ese maldito perro, seguramente es el culpable de todo esto, él nos trajo aquí, ¿ves? hasta esta vestido de cultivador, ¿No te perece eso extraño?

—¡Da-Ge! ¡Es suficiente! —Wen Qing se toco el puente de la nariz antes de continuar - creo que estas tan concentrado en tus recuerdos de tu vida anterior que olvidas quien eres en tu vida más reciente, no eres el líder del clan Nie, YaoYao no pertenece al clan Jin y antes de que empieces a tratarme de perra, yo no tengo nada que ver con la secta Wen. - Nie Mingjue la miro desconcertado

—A-Qing, yo no confío en él, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que parece que ni siquiera estamos en nuestra época ya pesar de eso tenemos nuestras ropas recientes, pero él no ... él, él ... —Nie Mingjue también notará algo— él no es… .ese no es su cuerpo… ..

Ambos lo miraron con atención, en efecto, la persona sentada en el suelo se vio demasiado a Jin GuangYao, pero su complexión no encajaba del todo, podría requerir que tal vez sea lo mismo, pero, ese cuerpo marcaba sutilmente que esa persona ni siquiera era un hombre

No solo nos traído aquí y asesinó a esos dos cultivadores, también ha robado el cuerpo de una doncella que se parece demasiado a él —Nie Mingjue encontró el doble de molesto que antes y se levanto para alcanzar Jin GuangYao

—¡Da-Ge, basta! —Wen Qing se interpuso en su camino —¿Cómo sabes que todo esto es culpa de él?

—Porque ese miserable es la persona más deshonesta que él conocido - dijo intentado apartar a Wen Qing

—Entonces, ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No deberías sospechar de mí? Soy una Wen, tal vez hice esto por venganza. - Nie Mingjue la miro un momento

—Tú, sé qué no lo harías, no eres así - Wen Qing lo tomo de los hombros

—Da-Ge, ¿No es lo mismo con YaoYao? reflexionando sobre lo que Wen Qing le haba dicho - Vamos a calmarnos ¿de acuerdo? y hablamos esto como los seres racionales que somos. - Nie Mingjue miro a Jin GuangYao un momento antes de asentir

—De acuerdo - dijo y volvió a sentarse en el pasto

—Bien, entonces iré por A-Ning, por favor intenta no matarlo - dijo Wen Qing antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque

Jin GuangYao sintió como Nie Mingjue lo miraba, tal vez estaba teniendo un debate interior, en su vida más reciente ambos habían compartido tantas cosas y tambien se habían ayudado mutuamente, aún en los peores momentos, era normal que no supiera que pensar.

En su mente, Jin GuangYao significaba dos cosas, por un lado era el hombre que que por ambición había matado, no solo cultivadores del clan Jin, sino tambien a cultivadores del clan al que él había pertenecido, quien haba insultado a su padre, quien no había hecho nada por hacer justicia ante la masacre del clan ChangyangYue, y al contrario, había participado en la protección del asesino, entre otras cosas más.

Pero por otro lado, Jin GuangYao había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia, no siempre habían coincidido en opiniones, pero siempre había estado ahí, en su vida más reciente él no había tenido una vida tan afortunada, no nació como el primogénito de una familia prominente, al contrario, su madre era la única que se encargaba de mantenerlos a Nie HuaiSang y a él, después de que su padre los abandonara.

Para colmo, su padre los había dejado con una gran deuda, y con él tiempo les habían embargado la casa, en ese entonces, quien les tendió la mano fue, irónicamente, la madre de Jin GuanYao, los acogió en su casa, y mientras ellas trabajaban, Nie MingJue cuidaba tanto de Jin GuangYao, que era un año menor que él y de su pequeño hermano Nie HuaiSang.

Ambas madres eran solteras y cada una se ganaba la vida de diferente manera, la madre de Jin GuangYao había sido más afortunada, trabajaba para una gran corporación, mientras que la madre de los hermanos Nie, trabajaba limpiando casas, entre otras cosas.

Despues de que la señora Meng, los acogiera en casa, hubo un tiempo en que las cosas parecieron mejorar, su madre de repente parecía que había conseguido un buen empleo, había empezado a pagar las cuentas del banco, y les hablaba a sus hijos de que posiblemente dentro de poco ya no serian una molestia para los Meng, pero un día, la señora Nie empezó a sentirse mal, y al llevarla al hospital, se descubrió cual había sido la profesión que últimamente le había generado tantas ganancias.

Ahora al recordarlo, todo parecía todavía más irónico, ¿no había sido él mismo quien aquella vez, en la Torre JinLin le había dicho a Jin GuanYao, que sus palabras eran obvias, ya que era "el hijo de una prostituta"?. 

Su madre murió meses después, debido a una fuerte pulmonía, con la que su cuerpo ya no tuvo la capacidad de luchar, y quien se hizo cargo desde ahí de ellos, fue nada más y nada menos, que la madre de Jin GuangYao.

La señora Meng era una mujer muy buena, intentaba tratarlos a los tres como hijos, de hecho fue en esa época en donde conocieron a Wen Qing y a su hermano, Wen Ning era 3 años menor que su hermana y Nie HuaiSang, quienes compartían la misma edad, así que solían ir al colegio juntos, aunque debido a la similitud de caracteres, A-San solía jugar con Wen Ning por las tardes en casa de los Wen. 

Wen Qing por su parte era un poco más responsable y madura que Nie HuaiSang, y por lo mismo, convivia más con Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao. Ya que sus casas estaban cerca, su amistad creció a lo largo de los años, hasta que en la adolescencia de ellos, la señora Meng tambien los dejó, debido a un cáncer agresivo en los pulmones, para ese entonces la familia Jin acogió a Jin GuangYao y la familia Wen a los Nie, pero a pesar de ello, su amistad no se rompió, continuaron viéndose y apoyándose. 

En su vida más reciente Nie Mingjue, le debía demasiado a Jin GuangYao, pues a pesar de escalar a la fama, no se olvido de él y de su hermano, siguió apoyándolos e incluso llego a pagar la mitad de la educación de Nie HuaiSang, y cuando ocurrió aquel accidente, fue gracias a él que encontraron el cuerpo de su hermano, a los culpables e incluso, fue él quien lo había quitado de la prisión, cuando debido a la ira asesino a esos malditos.

Ver a Wen Qing cargar a duras penas con el cuerpo de su hermano, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y no dudo en alcanzarla para ayudarla, Wen Ning seguía sosteniendo el arco profesional en sus manos.

—A-Qing, déjame ayudarte - dijo Nie MingJue para después quitarle a Wen Ning de encima y cargarlo él podría ¿No hay ha despertado?

No y eso me preocupa, de hecho tiene el pulso algo débil - respondió ella mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro y se acercaban hacia donde estaba Jin GuangYao - Por el momento tenemos varios problemas, necesitamos enterrar a esos dos cultivadores y también debemos buscar leña , el sol pronto va a ocultarse y de ahí, pensaremos en un plan para resolver todo esto - dijo una vez que llegaron cerca de él. Ambos asintieron, parecía que Nie Mingjue estaba un poco más calmado.

—Bien, entonces yo iré por leña - dijo Nie MingJue mientras dejaba con control a Wen Ning en el pasto— ustedes se encarconseguido un buen empleo, haba empezado a pagar las cuentas del banco y les habla a sus hijos de que posiblemente dentro de poco ya no serian una molestia para los Meng, pero un día, la señora Nie comenzó a sentirse mal, y al llevarla al hospital, descubrí cual había sido la carrera que últimamente había tenido tantas ganancias.

Ahora al recordarlo todo, todo parecía aún más irónico, ¿no había sido él mismo quien aquella vez en la Torre? JinLin le había dicho a Jin Guan ¿Qué hijo sus palabras eran obvias ya que era el hijo de una prostituta? Su madre murió meses después debido a una fuerte pulmonía, con la que su cuerpo ya no tuvo la capacidad de luchar y quien se hizo cargo desde allí de ellos, fue nada más y nada menos que la madre de Jin GuangYao.

La señora Meng era una mujer muy buena, intentaba tratarlos a los tres como hijos, de hecho fue en esa época en donde conoció a Wen Qing ya su hermano, Wen Ning era de la misma edad que Nie HuaiSang, así que solían ir al preescolar juntos y jugar por las tardes en casa de los Wen. Wen Qing por su parte era de la misma edad que Jin GuangYao, pero eso no le impidió convivir con ambos por igual, ya que sus casas estaban cerca, su amistad creció a lo largo de los años, hasta que en la adolescencia de ellos la señora Meng tambien los dejo, debido a un cáncer agresivo en los pulmones, para ese entonces la familia Jin acogió a Jin GuangYao y la familia Wen a los Nie, pero a pesar de ello, su amistad no se rompió, continuaron viéndose y apoyándose. En su vida más reciente Nie Mingjue, le había pedido demasiado a Jin GuangYao,

Ver a Wen Qing cargar a duras penas con el cuerpo de su hermano, lo saco de sus pensamientos y no dudo en alcanzarla para ayudarla, Wen Ning seguía sosteniendo el arco profesional en sus manos.

—A-Qing, déjame ayudarte — dijo Nie MingJue para después quitarle a Wen Ning de encima y cargarlo él —¿Aun no ha despertado?

No y eso me preocupa, de hecho tiene el pulso algo débil — respondió ella mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro y se acercaban hacia donde estaba Jin GuangYao — Por el momento tenemos varios problemas, necesitamos enterrar a esos dos cultivadores y también debemos buscar leña, el sol pronto va a ocultarse y de ahí, pensaremos en un plan para resolver todo esto — dijo una vez que llegaron cerca de él. Ambos asintieron, parecía que Nie Mingjue estaba un poco más calmado.

—Bien, entonces yo iré por leña — dijo Nie MingJue mientras dejaba controlados por Wen Ning en el pasto— ustedes se encargan de tratar de enterrar a esos cultivadores y vean si pueden encontrar alguna pista — les dijo a ambos, luego se vieron a Jin GuangYao— intentaré confiar en ti, pero si resulta que eres el culpable de todo esto, yo mismo me encargo de ti, ¿Entiendes? —Jin GuangYao solo asintió y lo vio irse

—YaoYao, no sé que rayos te paso o esta pasando, y él tampoco, trata de comprenderlo — Jin GuangYao asintió

—En realidad, creo que tengo una idea — dijo Jin GuangYao, con la conmoción anterior Wen Qing no había prestado atención a su voz, pero ahora había dado cuenta, de que en efecto, esa no era la voz del Jin GuangYao que ella conocía.

¿Y bien? Ella tiene las manos en jarras

—Bueno, cuando me desperté, estaba en medio de una matriz, una que si bien recuerdo era una para ofrecer como sacrificio tu cuerpo a una antiedad demoníaca a cambio de un deseo.  
¿Qué? ¿Tan mal te portaste para que te clasificaran como una entidad demoníaca? —Pregunto Wen Qing

—Bueno, yo… .tal vez — dijo Jin GuangYao mientras se rascaba la cabeza — hice… muchas cosas, pero volviendo al tema, creo que esa es la razón por la cual me veo así, pero hay algo que me pregunta, al parecer este cuerpo se parece al que era mío ¿Verdad? Wen Qing asintió

—Sí, es como si fuera una copia exacta de ti, solo que, creo que es el de una chica — le respondió Wen Qing

—Creo que tengo una idea de quien pudo pertenecer a este cuerpo, pero espero estar equivocado, además el nombre que ese cultivador mencionao antes de morir, también espero estar equivocado con respecto a quien creo que es - Wen Qing lo miro confundida

—Bueno, tenemos que hallar una manera de enterrarlos, una vez que hayamos terminado discutido lo demás — dijo Wen Qing

Ambos se acercaron a los cuerpos de los cultivadores y Wen Qing confirmó que efectivamente ya habían muerto, por lo visto ambos habían sido heridos gravemente. Decidieron revisar sus mangas qiankun, por si ellos mismos tienen algo que les fuera útil, encontraron algo de medicina y también algunos talismanes, además tomaron las espadas de ambos y el arco y la flecha de uno de ellos.

—Bueno, ya que se te a obsequiado el cuerpo de una cultivadora, ¿por qué no excavas las fosas con la espada ?, posiblemente cuentes con un núcleo dorado.

—Lo intentare, pero, hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está la espada de esta cultivadora? —Pregunto Jin GuangYao mientras se revisaba la cintura y las mangas

No lo sé YaoYao — le respondió Wen Qing mientras le pasaba una de las espadas de los cultivadores muertos — Inténtalo con esta, al parecer no esta sellada — él tomo la espada y la desenfundó, no era una espada muy de su gusto, es más, parecía una espada sencilla que ni siquiera tenia nombre, pero al menos serviría de algo.

Jin Guang Yao se concentra y llena de energía a la espada y esta ataca un punto en la tierra lo cual provocó que tierra y lodo salpicaran al abrir un gran agujero.

—Bien, parece que la chica tenia un alto grado de cultivo —dijo Wen Qing mientras observaba el agujero— supongo que por eso los golpes que te dio Da-Ge han lanzado un sanar

—Supongo — dijo Jin GuangYao mientras repetía la acción y formaba otro agujero, pero esta vez lo hacía de una manera un poco más delicada.

Ambos tomarán los cuerpos de los cultivadores y los colocarán de la manera más cuidadosa posible dentro de las fosas, para después comenzar a enterrarlos. Mientras terminaban llego Nie MingJue con leña y comenzó a acomodarla para hacer una fogata.

—Veo que han terminado, ¿Cómo lo hicieron tan rápido? —Pregunto

—YaoYao lo hizo, al parecer el cuerpo que le obsequiaron tiene un núcleo con un alto grado de cultivo — dijo Wen Qing mientras lo ayudaba con la leña, Nie MingJue sorprendió sorprendentemente.

El cuerpo que le obsequiaron? —Pregunto

—Sí, bueno, más o menos —respondió Jin GuangYao— como le dije a A-Qing, cuando me desperté, estaba en medio de una matriz, una para ofrecer como sacrificio tu cuerpo una antiedad demoníaca a cambio de un deseo.

—¡¿Eso acaso no es cultivo demoniaco?! - preguntó Nie MingJue quien parecía que estaba apunto de volver a alterar.

—Sí, lo es, pero, no fui yo quien lo hizo, fue la anterior dueña de este cuerpo, en serio yo no tengo nada que ver — dijo inmediatamente Jin GuangYao

—Ya lo sé — le contesto con tono molesto Nie MingJue, quien al parecer más que ir a traer leña, había ido a clamar — también pienso que no tienes nada que ver, esos cultivadores son los culpables de todo esto.

—Supongo —dijo Jin GuangYao— ¡oh! ahora que lo recuerdo, tú estabas acostado en otro tipo de matriz Da-Ge, pero era diferente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas — dijo Wen Qing — mi hermano y yo también mencioné acostados en medio de matrices. Por lo visto nos hemos traído aquí con un propósito, también nos ha devuelto nuestros recuerdos.

—Y no solo eso — dijo Nie MingJue de repente — también nos han regalado un núcleo dorado —hasta su mano y en esta comenzó a acumular energía espiritual, Wen Qing lo imitó y para su sorpresa también pudo haberlo hecho.

—-Unas horas atrás, dentro de los terrenos privados de la secta LanlingJin—

—Oye Jin Ling, se supone que nosotros supervisaríamos a los demás, ¿por qué nos hemos separado del grupo? —Se quejo Lan JingYi mientras caminaba detrás de Jin Ling y Lan SiZhui

—Yo no te pedí a ti ni a ZiZhen ni al General Fantasma que vinieran, ustedes se han unido a nosotros sin invitación, así que pueden regresar cuando quieran — dijo Jing Ling mientras apresuraba el paso y arrastraba obtendrá a Lan SiZhui

—Líder de la secta Jin, esta bien, creo que es mejor que JingYi, ZiZhen y mi tío Wen Ning vengan con nosotros, por si nos encontramos con algo con lo que no podemos nosotros solos — dijo Lan SiZhui de manera gentil

—De acuerdo — Jin Ling se detuvo y se volteo hacia los otros tres — en realidad solo quiero enseñarle SiZhui un arrollo que esta a un Li de aqui

¿Cómo tienes que mostrarle a SiZhui un arrollo? ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? —Volvió a quejarse JingYi, lo cual Jin Ling puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos ahí, así que, ¿qué les parece si hacemos las cosas más interesantes ?, ¿Ven esas dos desviaciones? —Jin Ling les señalo las dos desviaciones del camino que enfrentan en el frente, los demás asintieron— a la misma parte del arrollo y tienen la misma distancia, así que ¿Qué tal una carrera ?, SiZhui vendrá conmigo por la derecha y ustedes irán junto al General Fantasma por la izquierda — dijo para después jalar a SiZhui hacia la desviación de la derecha

¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tú tienes que ir con SiZhui? —Pregunto Lan JingYi mientras toma la mano libre de SiZhui y lo jalaba hacia él

—Por que estos son los terrenos de caza privada de mi secta y yo decido quien viene conmigo — dijo Jin Ling mientras jalaba a SiZhui con más fuerza hacia él,

—Jombres amos, por favor, tranquilícense, le están haciendo daño a A-Yuan — intervino por fin Wen Ning quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado

—Por que mejor no dejamos que SiZhui elija con quien quiera ir — dijo después OuYang ZiZhen

Jin Ling estaba a punto de responder cuando se oyó un fuerte rugido, era un sonido extraño, entre el rugido conocido de un cadáver feroz y el de una bestia, era tan horripilante que los presentes sintieron como se helaba la sangre

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un cadáver feroz? —Pregunto Lan JingYi

—Parecía más al rugido de una bestia — difirió OuYang ZiZhen, y en ese momento se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido pero aún más cerca

—Sea lo que sea, parece que esta acercandose — dijo Jin Ling y en efecto el próximo rugido se oyó aún más cerca, junto al sonido de fuertes pisadas — están atentos — dijo el mismo tiempo que alistaba su arco y flecha, mientras que los otros desenfundaban sus espadas y Wen Ning se preparó para cualquier ataque.

Segundos después de que algo salió del bosque, parecía un enorme cadáver feroz de aproximadamente dos metros y medio, pero era como si alguien le hubiera pegado partes de diferentes bestias, esa enorme cosa no parecía estar viva y desprendía un olor a carne podrida, además, en uno de sus brazos llevaba una especie de mazo. Esa cosa volvió a rugir y cuando lo hizo un líquido negruzco salió de las comisuras de su "boca", si es que esa enorme apertura se liberó así llamársele. Además esa cosa parecía haber invocado fantasmas y espíritus que salieron disparados hacia los chicos.

Los chicos sacaron talismanes y empezaron a luchar contra aquellos fantasmas, pero en un instante vieron a aquel monstruo dar un gran salto y aterrizar junto a un golpe de su mazo hacia ellos, los chicos reaccionaron rápido y se apartaron, pero esa cosa no se vieron rendirse .

Jin Ling dio un salto y disparo tres flechas al mismo tiempo que Lan SiZhui le lanzaba talismanes a aquel monstruo, sin embargo, ni las flechas ni los talismanes pudieron tocarlo, al parecer esa cosa tenía una especie de escudo hecho de energía resentida.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa?!—dijo Jin Ling mientras seguía enfrentándose a otros fantasmas.

—No lo sé, pero parece tener la capacidad de invocar fantasmas, espíritus resentidos y al parecer desprende una enorme cantidad de energía resentida—le respondió Lan SiZhui quien tambien lidiaba con varios fantasmas a la vez.

—Por cierto SiZhui, ¿Dónde esta tu Guqin?, si esa cosa desprende energía resentida y fantasmas, tal vez puedas darnos una mano con ello—le sugirió Lan JingYi, a los que SiZhui de repente parecía aterrado.

—Creo que al parecer lo deje en la torre JinLin, no pensé que podríamos ocuparlo en esta cacería, se supone que aqui no hay fantasmas ni cadáveres feroces—dijo Lan SiZhui sintiéndose algo culpable—Lo siento.

Todos tenían doble trabajo, por un lado tenían que luchar contra los fantasmas y por otro tenían que esquivar aquel monstruo que iba atacándolos aveces individualmente y otras a todos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Como sea no podemos permanecer así toda la vida!—dijo Lan JingYi acompañado de un jadeo—¡estamos empezando a agotarnos!

—Sí queremos acabar con todo esto, será mejor que acabemos con el problema principal—le respondió Jin Ling decidido—Yo iré por el frente, SiZhui por la espalda, tú por la derecha, ZiZhen por izquierda y el General Fantasma se encargara de los fantasmas

—¿Eh?¿Y quién eres tú para darnos ordenes?—Protesto Lan JingYi

—JingYi, a mí me parece una buena estrategia, por que no la seguimos por esta vez—Intervino Lan SiZhui, Lan JingYi quería volver a protestar pero prefirió calmarse y empezó a prepararse para el ataque. Sin embargo así cómo se aproximaron para atacar así fueron lanzados por los aires.

—¡¿Jóvenes amos están bien?!—les pregunto Wen Ning quien aun seguía lidiando con varios fantasmas y ahora tenia que lidiar tambien con el monstruo aquel

—Sí—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras se levantaban tan rápido como podían y volvían al combate

—Al parecer no es tan fácil acercarse a esa cosa sin salir disparado por los aires—comento ZiZhen, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

—Bueno, si los ataques directos y los talismanes no funcionan, ¿Qué hay de nuestras batas como hace unos años en la residencia Mo?—le sugirió Lan JingYi a SiZhui

—YingJi, sería una buena idea, pero este no es una mano fantasma, es más grande, nuestras batas ni siquiera llegarían a cubrirlo por completo y además solo serian nuestras dos batas—le respondió SiZhui

—En ese caso ¿Qué hay de una cerca de espadas?—intento OuYang ZiZhen—podríamos contenerlo en lo que el Mayor Wen lanza una señal

—Me parece una buena idea—dijo Lan SiZhui

—¿Para qué lanzar una señal?¿A caso no podemos resolver esto nosotros solos?—exclamo de repente Jin Ling algo molesto—Ya no somos unos niños, de hecho no se supone que pronto SiZhui dejara de ser un Junior.

—Lider del clan Jin, esta cosa no es un monstruo cualquiera, a mi parecer es muy peligroso y…—Lan SiZhui se detuvo cuando vio a Weng Ning siendo lanzado por los aires—¡Vamos a contenerlo!

Los chicos se organizaron y formaron la cerca de espadas, mientras que OuYang ZiZhen le lanzo una señal de fuego a Wen Ning, este intentó mandar la señal de fuego pero, la señal no quiso funcionar.

—Jóvenes amos, creo que esta señal ha sido ahogada—les dijo mientras luchaba al mismo tiempo con varios fantasmas que querían atacarlos a ellos. SiZhui quito como pudo otra señal de su manga e intento mandarla, pero al parecer tampoco funciono.

—JingYi, mi señal parece que tambien esta ahogada, por favor manda la tuya—le dijo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su espada, pues aquel monstruo tenia una enorme fuerza y una gran cantidad de energía resentida que cada vez parecía debilitar aun más la cerca.

Sin embargo la señal que traía JingYi consigo parecía haber sufrido el mismo destino que las demás y para aumentar los problemas la señal de Jin Ling tambien. Aun así todos decidieron volver a guardar sus señales de fuego.

—¿Pero qué demonios?¿Por qué no funcionan?—dijo indignado Jin Ling al mismo tiempo que la cerca se rompía. Los chicos saltaron a una distancia considerable y aquel monstruo empezó a atacarlos de nuevo, ahora con más violencia.

—Esta cosa es peligrosa no podemos ir hacia el poblado más cercano o hacia la dirección de los demás Juniors, tenemos que alejado de los demás—comento SiZhui mientras esquivaba un golpe de aquel monstruo. En eso aquel monstruo lanzo otro rugido.

—¿Y ahora qué?¿Va a invocar cadáveres feroces?—dijo con sorna Lan JingYi, quien al ver aparecer a varios cadáveres feroces de los arbustos se arrepintió de sus palabras—¡¿Pero qué rayos es esa cosa?!

—Jóvenes amos, están agotados, vayan y busquen un lugar en el cual esconderse mientras se recuperan, yo me encargare de detener los cadáveres feroces y llevar a ese monstruo lejos de los demás Jóvenes Maestros que están abajo en la montaña—Dijo Wen Ning mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

—Tío Wen Ning, ¿No será mucho para usted?—pregunto Lan SiZhui algo preocupado.

—A-Yuan no te preocupes por mi, ve y recupera tus energías para que puedas ayudarme — Le respondió Wen Ning mientras hacia un intento de sonrisa, Lan Si Zhui le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse del lugar rápidamente con sus amigos.

Habían caminado a los largos de unos minutos, cuando oyeron aquel horrible rugido de nuevo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Un caso que esquivado al alcalde Wen? cuanto más vieron más de cerca, reprimieron un alarido de horror, era la cabeza de Wen Ning, pero no respondí, estaba totalmente muerta, justo entonces oyeron el rugido de aquel monstruo junto con el sonido de muchos cadáveres feroces. Lan SiZhui salió de su aturdimiento, tomo la cabeza de su tío y comenzó a correr junto a los demás.


	4. Chapter 4

La primera reacción de Wen Qing fue correr hacia su hermano, tomo su muñeca y para su alivio comprobó que su pulso se fortalecía con cada segundo que pasaba, pero eso no calmaba absolutamente sus preocupaciones, lo segundo que hizo fue comprobar si él tambien tenia un núcleo dorado, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando comprobó que efectivamente así era, así que prosiguió a pasarle energía espiritual, para su sorpresa Nie MingJue se acerco a su lado y tomo la otra muñeca de Wen Ning e hizo lo mismo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que las pestañas de Wen Ning revolotearan para después dejar ver esas dos esmeraldas iguales a las de su hermana, Wen Qing lo abrazo al instante, su hermano había despertado y con esto, al fin sentía que ahora sí podría enfrentarse a todo lo que viniera por delante.

Wen Ning se dejo abrazar, pero en su aturdimiento clavó su mirada en Jin GuangYao, él siento la mirada penetrante de Wen Ning, quien lo miraba como si supiera algo y en efecto, Jin GuangYao recordó muy a su pesar que Wen Ning estuvo presente el último día de su vida, estuvo presente aquella noche lluviosa en la que todo termino, y fue testigo de todo.

—J-jiejie—pronuncio vacilante, a lo que su hermana se aparto de él para mirarlo, y tomo su rostro en sus manos.

—Esta bien A-Ning, ya estamos a salvo—le dijo mientras acariciaba su cara con cariño.

—Jiejie, Jin…—Wen Ning tenia un tono de advertencia

—Esta bien Wen Ning—lo interrumpo Jin GuangYao, mientras se paraba y se acercaba a los demás—No hace falta que se los digas tú, yo se los diré—sentía un nudo en la garganta, la verdad era demasiado dolorosa como para decirla, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared—Yo…

—¿Decirnos qué?—Nie MingJue parecía volver a ponerse de mal humor, y en efecto eso era lo que más temía, cuando les contara la verdad, seguramente Nie MingJue volvería a querer matarlo y Wen Qing posiblemente ya no querría verlo más. Pero si quería hacer las cosas diferentes, tenia que empezar por ahí, trago saliva y prosiguió.

—DaGe yo, déjeme explicarle, en ese momento sentía que esa era la única salida para mi, deje que el temor y la ambición me consumieran, pero no digo que lo que hice estuvo bien, pero… tampoco puedo hacer ya nada por borrar las atrocidades que hice.—Wen Qing abrió de par en par sus ojos ante la sorpresa que le provocaron sus palabras y Nie MingJue se levanto y camino amenazante hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con atrocidades?—le exigió Nie MingJue, Jin GuangYao dio un paso atrás en respuesta—¿A caso hiciste más cosas de las que me entere?—Jin GuangYao quería que la tierra lo tragará, quería huir y apartarse de todo, volver a su vida y volver a vivir sin saber nada

—DaGe, por favor, entiéndame por una vez—Nie Ming Jue volvió a agarrarlo del cuello de su túnica

—¿Entender qué?¿Cómo mataste a inocentes?¿O qué seguiste comportándote con ambición llegando a cometer atrocidades?—Las cejas de MingJue estaban crispadas hacia arriba y en su rostro podía verse la rabia aflorara cada vez más

—Da-Ge—Wen Qing volvió a abogar por él—Primero escuchemos lo que tiene que decir—Nie MingJue se debatió entre si soltar o no por un momento pero al final lo soltó con brusquedad

—¡Habla de una buena vez!—Exigió cortante, Jin GuangYao volvió a tragar y empezó confesar hasta lo ultimo que había hecho, con cada palabra Nie MingJue apretaba más y más los puños y a decir verdad, sabiendo de su fuerte temperamento, a este punto, Jin GuangYao sabía que Nie MingJue se estaba controlando lo más que podía.

Jin GuangYao termino de contarle hasta su ultimo pecado, de alguna manera extraña se sentía un poco liberado pero tambien estaba preocupado por la reacción que ambos tendrían, por lo cual no tuvo el valor para alzar la cabeza y mirarlos.

—Si supieran lo arrepentido que estoy, pero en ese momento sentía que no tenia más opciones, sentía que mi único camino era hacer lo que les hice y sé que no tengo justificación y que han de pensar que soy la peor escoria del mundo pero…—rompió en llanto, como podría explicarles que en estos momentos quien mas lo odiaba y quien mas lo aborrecía era él mismo.

—¡Tú realmente eres un…!.—Lo sabía, se espera esa reacción de parte de Nie MingJue quien sin pensar había agarrado una de las espadas que había pertenecido a los cultivadores.

Sin embargo después de unos instantes Nie MingJue empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

—¡Eres un verdadero hijo de puta!—Le dijo sin voltear a mi mirarlo—¡Yo me largo, lo ultimo que quiero es tener algo que ver con una escoria como tú!—Pronuncio severo—¡Wen Qing!¡Vámonos!—pronuncio fuerte mientras siguió caminando sin mirar atrás

Jin GuangYao seguía sin poder contener sus lagrimas, extrañamente se sentía realmente sensible, vio de reojo cómo Wen Qing se acercó a él con paso decidido y levantaba una de sus manos con furia, así que inconscientemente se preparo para la bofetada de su vida, sin embargo, esa bofetada nunca llego, contra todo pronostico sintió como unos brazos cálidos lo envolvían cariñosamente. 

Y como si su llanto ya no fuera lo suficiente, sintió como todas sus emociones explotaban de un momento a otro, sus pequeños gemidos hasta ahora se transformaron en alaridos. En su vida pasada le habían dolido muchas cosas, el desprecio y las burlas constantes de la gente, la muerte de su madre, las caídas por las escaleras, ningún cumpleaños celebrado en su honor por su padre, la mirada de decepción del hombre al que amaba más que nada, entre muchas cosas, pero nada, nada había dolido tanto como él hecho de despertar todos los días siendo él.

—YaoYao—Wen Qing acaricio con ternura su cabello castaño—esta bien, ya todo esta bien

—¡Soy un monstruo!¡Un cruel villano que ni siquiera merecía reencarnar!—gimió mientras agarraba las solapas de la chaqueta de Wen Qing, como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloraba desconsoladamente

—Un villano lo será mientras la historia no ha sea contada a su perspectiva—le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, ella sabia que sus acciones ni siquiera tenían una justificación tan solida, pero no podía simple mandarlo por un tubo, cuando lo veía, podía ver a su pequeño A-Yao, la persona que sostenía entre sus brazos incluso había experimentado con su pequeño hermano a quien ella tanto amaba, pero, su corazón le gritaba que quien había hecho todas esas barbaridades no era el chico quien había sido su mejor amigo por años.

Pasaron los minutos y sus sollozos se hicieron más tenues, hasta que por fin decidió separarse de Wen Qing con una sonrisa tímida, sus ojos dorados estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y en su piel blanca había un sonrojo que contrastaba, su pequeña nariz tambien tenia tintes rosados que de alguna manera tetaban a la compasión.

—Yo…realmente…—un rugido extraño lo interrumpió. En todos sus recuerdos de su vida como cultivador no había registro de un rugido así.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Wen Qing inconscientemente mirando hacia donde provenía aquel rugido.

—No lo sé, pero se oye cerca y además…—de repente vieron a Nie MingJue salir del bosque a toda prisa, pero al verlos cambio de dirección y volvió a meterse al bosque.

—¿Pero qué esta pasando?—Wen Qing se levanto de inmediato del suelo, el comportamiento de Nie MingJue le parecía muy raro, aquel rugido volvió a escucharse pero más claro.

Era como el rugido de un cadáver feroz que tenia la garganta destrozada, sea como fuera, sabía que su amigo estaba en peligro, así que corrió hacia las espadas y flechas de los cultivadores que estaban en el suelo y miro a Jin GuangYao.

—¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo ahí sentado?¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Da-Ge!—Lo reprendió mientras se acercaba y le tendía una de las espadas.

Jin GuangYao volvió en sí y se limpio los rastros de lagrimas que tenia en las comisuras de sus ojos, tomo la espada y se levanto.

Por su parte Wen Qing se dirigió a su hermano, pero entonces noto como había algo raro, él había mirado toda la escena pero tenia una mirada de confusión. Como si no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿JieJie?¿Por qué tienes una espada?¿A dónde fue Da-Ge?¿Por qué Er-Ge esta haciendo cosplay?—Wen Ning exploto con sus dudas sin un solo titubeo, entonces Wen Qing lo comprendió.

—A-Ning, ¿No recuerdas nada verdad?—le pregunto acercandose a él y tocando su mejilla

—¿Recordar?—Wen Ning la miro pensativo—Lo ultimo que recuerdo es…que íbamos a chocar con un camión—le respondió después, por su parte Jin GuangYao al escuchar sus palabras no cabía en sí y se acerco con paso firme a él.

—Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que no recuerdas nada de mi o de tu vida pasada como el general fantasma?—Le pregunto sin poder creérselo

—¿G-general fantasma?—Wen Ning parecía realmente confundido ante esas palabras—No, lo siento.

Jin GuangYao se sentía como un idiota, al parecer estaba tan asustado que pensó que Wen Ning lo recordaba y se haba apresurado a soltar todo, tal vez había hecho lo correcto de alguna manera, pero todo habría estado un poquito mejor si hubiera cerrado la boca, tal vez así podría haber esperado un día o dos en que los ánimos de sus dos amigos se calmaran por todo lo que había sucedido hoy y ya después, contarles todo con más calma, pero no, todo se había ido a la mierda. Se oyó de nuevo el rugido y este lo saco de su miseria, apretó la empuñadura de la espada y empezó a caminar.

—A-Qing, creo que tenemos que darnos prisa, Da-Ge no tiene nada con que defenderse y supongo que esta distrayendo a ese cadáver feroz para que no venga por aquí—más explicaciones no encontraba o no las querías encontrar y en su corazón sentía que le debía mil y un disculpas a Nie Mingjue.

—Sí—Wen Qing le respondió y dirigiéndose a su hermano—A-Ning, no hay tiempo para explicarte por ahora, pero ya lo haré en el camino, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Da-Ge—le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

—Espera, Wen Qing, pásame la espada que tienes en tu manos, Wen Ning y tú vayan a esconderse, mientras yo voy a…—se calló cuando vio la mirada llena reprensión de su amiga.

—¡¿Quién crees que soy?!¡¿Quién crees que tú eres?!—le dijo molesta y empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque seguida de su hermano, a quien vio como ella le entregaba el carcaj con las flechas.

Jin GuangYao entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que ella quería decir y la siguió, no es que ella estuviera desconfiando de él, es más, tenia razón, si aplicaba el argumento de ella era una frágil chica, estaría equivocado.

En el pasado vio como aquella mujer que iba en frente de él había llegado valientemente a LanLing y se haba entregado con honor y sin resistencia para salvar a los suyos, vio como aguantó el sufrimiento de ser quemada viva y murió con valentía, ¿No era esa acaso una de su cualidades? y sin embargo, sabía de antemano que aquella mujer que caminaba con paso firme y sin titubear, era y no al mismo tiempo la misma.

—-En La Profundidad de las Nubes, esa misma noche —

Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza sobre los techos negros y suelos, como si el cielo llorara una gran perdida, el viento helado acompañaba dicha melancolía y le susurraba a la lluvia torrencial que dejara fluir todo, mientras que los truenos parecían expresar aquel dolor con sus notas estruendosas.

Las velas dentro del Hanshi juguetearon un momento antes de apagarse debido a aquel viento susurrante, pero eso, pareció no importarle al dueño de aquella residencia, quien se encontraba sentado en su pasillo exterior trasero, quien siguió meditando tranquilamente o eso parecía.

Las gotas arrastradas por el viento, comenzaron a colarse hacia el interior de dicho pasillo y decidieron acariciar el rostro sereno de aquel cultivador que seguía sin ser perturbado, aun cuando los bambúes al rededor de la residencia se mecían sin delicadeza.

El sonido de la puerta del Hanshi siendo corrida se oyó de repente y momentos después el sonido tenue de unos pasos deambularon por el interior de la habitación, para después oírse como se corría la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior.

Momentos después una voz profunda y seductora habló—Hermano

Aquel cultivador que hasta el momento había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, decidió abrirlos, dejando a la vista un par de ojos color dorado un tono gentilmente más oscuro que los de la persona que lo llamaba.

—Esta bien, necesitaba algo de aire fresco—dijo Lan XiChen mientras le dedicaba una mirada nostálgica a su hermano—y algunas gotas de lluvia.

Lan XiChen sabía que su hermano estaba preocupado, la noche era realmente fría y él estaba meditando fuera sin su túnica exterior, así que se levanto y lo alcanzo en la puerta del Hanshi.

—Entremos—le dijo mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano pequeño y se dirigía hacia dentro de la estancia, donde al parecer su hermano había vuelto a encender las velas e incluso había traído té.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron con las espaldas rectas dentro de la habitación y el menor de ellos sirvió algo de té en las dos tazas que había traído consigo, y coloco una e ella frente a su hermano quien se limpiaba el rostro con un paño.

—Tranquilo, me daré un baño caliente—contesto Lan XiChen mientras tomaba la taza con té que le había servido su hermano y le contestaba una duda que solo había sido expresada con una mirada—me alegra que hayan regresado, parece que su viaje estuvo bien, él tío me ha dicho que le han comentado que él maestro Wei por fin a comenzado a utilizar su espada,¿Es eso cierto?

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos años desde que había decido estar en reclusión, pero a pesar de que el dolor seguía contante desde aquella madrugada, últimamente intentaba mostrar una sonrisa a su hermano, el más que nadie sabia de la impotencia que este sentía, sabia que no era el único sufriendo, su hermano y su tío tambien sufrían por él, pero su dolor era tan grande que aunque sentía que era un egoísta, era mejor así.

Sin embargo Lan Zhan no solo era su hermano, en estos dos años y después de la muerte de quien pensó era su mejor amigo, WangJi se había convertido en su único mejor amigo y estaba de sobra mencionar que sabia cuando su hermano fingía, ¿Acaso no se conocían de toda la vida?¿Acaso no habían sido confidentes mutuos?.

—Hermano, esta bien si aún te duele—soltó Lan Zhan como respuesta, sorprendiendo un poco a su hermano.

—WangJi, ¿Qué quieres que diga?—pregunto él después, bajando la cabeza y mirando con nostalgia la taza de té—Las pesadillas no han disminuido, últimamente me hacen despertar sintiendo una enorme tristeza que me oprime el corazón, la siento constantemente y no me abandona la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso provoca que tenga pensamientos que me aterran.

Eso era más que la verdad, hasta hace un mes había sentido que negociaba consigo mismo sobre lo sucedido y que parecía que estaba apunto de perdonarse, pero de un momento para otro, una nostalgia lo abrazo y se negaba a soltarlo, como si de un niño caprichoso se tratara y sin embargo, dicha nostalgia le había estado susurrando mediante pesadillas una cosa, una cosa que había intentado desechar por culpa hacia la muerte de Nie MingJue.

—Lo extraño—pronuncio después, dichas palabras fueran acompañadas de un sonoro trueno y cómo si el cielo hubiera sido liberado de su agonía, la lluvia pareció disminuir un momento después—al parecer demasiado, tanto que he empezado a rogar por él, para que, aunque sea un solo instante, en una vida futura pueda tener la oportunidad de volverlo a ver.


	5. Chapter 5

Las hojas secas del bosque crujían bajo sus pies, mientras apresuraban el paso, pero este pequeño ruido era apenas perceptible, Wen Qing trataba de explicarle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido y Jing GuangYao intentaba calmarse y lideraba el camino guiándose por los rugidos de aquello que creían que era un cadáver feroz.

Sin embargo los tres se detuvieron cuando por fin encontraron a Nie MingJue, estaba apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol y miro furtivamente hacia atrás, cuando volvió la vista hacia en frente la mandíbula se le desencajo y puso una cara de pocos amigos, después les hizo señas para que no hicieran ruido y se acercaran rápidamente.

Los tres caminaron lo más silenciosamente hasta Nie MinJue, mientras oían como algo se acercaba a pocos metros, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, les hizo señas para que se agacharan y se gacho con ellos.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?—los regaño susurrando.

—Venimos a ayudarte—le respondió Wen Qing.

—¿Ayudarme?, he estado alejando a esa cosa de ustedes—respondió Nie MingJue indignado—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¿Esa cosa?—pregunto Jin GuangYao—¿No es un cadáver feroz?

—No, yo tambien pensé que lo era, pero…—uno de esos horribles rugidos lo interrumpió, oírlo tan cerca hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre—¡Maldición!, escuchen, voy a distraerlo, ustedes salgan de aquí y aléjense—dijo antes de salir de su escondite, empezó a correr hacia la dirección contraria de ellos mientras gritaba—¡Oye!¡Maldito monstruo por aquí!

—A-Qing…—Jin GuangYao tentó su mano con cariño

—Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, no nos iremos sin él—dijo con decisión para después pararse y salir del tronco del árbol, Jin GuangYao y Wen Ning la siguieron.

Tal y como había dicho Nie MIngJue aquella cosa no era un cadáver feroz, aunque tenia forma humanoide parecía más una mezcla de muchos animales, al parecer caminaba con las cuatro extremidades y desprendía un olor nauseabundo que hizo que los tres se cubrieran la nariz con asco. Aquella cosa de un momento a otro tomo uno de los arboles caídos del bosque y comenzó a tratar de golpear Nie MingJue quien trataba de alejarse y esquivar al mismo tiempo dichos ataques.

—¿Q-qué es eso?—pregunto Wen Ning rompiendo el silencio, en su tono se notaba miedo, era normal, sentía que desde que despertó se encontraba en algún tipo de pesadilla, no entendía nada y apenas si había podido creerle a su hermana y sus explicaciones sacadas de un drama de cultivación.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que ayudar a Da-Ge—dijo Wen Qing, quien abrió sus mochila de donde quito los talismanes que le había quitado a los cadáveres de aquellos cultivadores.

Jin GuangYao la observaba con detenimiento, al parecer ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su miedo y hallar una manera de salir de esta situación

—A-Yao, tienes que encontrar la manera de darle esta espada a Da-Ge—de repente sus palabras lo trajeron de nuevo a tierra, tomo la espada que ella le extendía y asintió

—A-Ning—Tomo la mano de su hermano con cariño—esta bien, estoy aquí, saldremos de todo esto, pero en este momento te necesito, su hermano la miro intentado encontrara valor en su hermana y asintió después.

—Esta bien, ¿Qué necesitas que haga?—le respondió dandole un fuerte apretón a la mano de ella.

—Que me demuestres cuando bueno en arquería es un arquero de talla olímpica—los ojos de Wen Ning parecieron iluminarse y volvió a asentir.

Ella soltó su mano y empezó a rebuscar dentro de la mochila entre lo diferentes talismanes que tenia en la mano hasta que uno de ellos se encendió de repente, ella lo quito y se dio cuenta de que era un talismán quema-oscuridad.

Jin GuangYao tambien miro aquel talismán que Wen Qing tenia en las manos y volvió a mirar a aquella cosa y cómo los movimientos de Nie MingJue reflejaban su cansancio.

—Al parecer esa cosa desprende una enorme cantidad de energía resentida—Comento Jin GuangYao

—Al parecer sí—le respondió ella mirándolo.

—Tengo una idea—dijo después, acercandose a ella—¿Hay más talismanes quema-oscuridad?—Wen Qing asintió, así que Jin GuangYao se dispuso a explicarles el plan.

Por su parte Nie MingJue se sentía cada vez más cansado, no era que tuviera mala condición física, su profesión le exigía que mantuviera una buena resistencia, además dentro de él ahora había un núcleo dorado, no era tan fuerte como el anterior, pero sin duda el cultivo de ese núcleo era aceptable, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Mientras esquivaba uno de los golpes de esa cosa, vio como sus amigos, no solo habían salido del árbol que le funciono como escondite, si que tambien estaban parados ahí cuchicheando como si él no estuviera arriesgando su pellejo por ellos.

Aquella cosa dio otro fuerte golpe con el tronco que traía en uno de sus manos, Nie MingJue dio un gran salto volviéndolo a esquivar, dejando cómo rastro un agujero y el tronco que aquella cosa traía se destrozó por el mismo golpe.

Gotas de sudor empezaron a aparecer en su frente, mientras que la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a ser aún más notable en la profundidad del bosque. Mientras esquivaba otro ataque sintió como su visión se tornaba borrosa, y de un momento a otro uno de sus pies se dobló, maldijo para sí mismo cuando un golpe venia directamente hacia él.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos esperando aquel golpe, pero para su sorpresa todavía con los ojos cerrados pudo notar algo de luz y después oyó el horrible rugido de aquella cosa.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquella cosa que al parecer intentaba quitar algo de su rostro, aquello era una flecha en llamas, dicha flecha parecía consumirse con más intensidad con el pasar de los segundos. Mientras aun no salía de su asombro una sombra pareció interrumpirle la vista.

—¡Da-Ge, rápido, levantese!—era la voz dulce de una chica quien le extendía una mano, él aceptó su ayuda y se levanto del suelo.

Otra flecha ilumino la oscuridad que ya se acentuaba dentro de aquel bosque, la luz de aquella flecha ilumino el rostro de aquella chica, quien al parecer era Jin GuangYao, Nie MingJue frunció el ceño, la aparición de aquella cosa le había hecho olvidar su enojo, pero tambien le había hecho pensar en otras cosas.

—Da-Ge, tenemos que atacar a esa cosa ahora que la luz de las flechas la están distrayendo—dijo Jin GuangYao dandole una de las espadas que al parecer traía consigo y desenvainando la suya, Nie MingJue acepto la espada mirándolo sospechosamente, pero después puso atención a la espada que le había dado.

—Esta basura va a romperse—exclamo inconforme mirando la espada con desprecio.

—Da-Ge, por favor, es lo único que tenemos, apresurémonos y acabemos con esto de una vez—le imploro Jin GuangYao mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

Nie MingJue podía estar inconforme y no haber utilizado una espada en ninguna de sus dos vidas, pero no era una persona irracional para exigir un sable justo en estos momentos, así que tambien tomo posición de ataque.

Ambos empezaron a concentrar energía espiritual en sus espadas, sintiendo recorrer esa chispa electrizante que al hacerse una con la adrenalina, les hacia sentir la excitación de las batallas pasadas.

Nie MingJue sonrió inconscientemente, volver a tener esa sensación le devolvió las energías, mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando de volver a sentir la energía espiritual recorrer su cuerpo y hacerse una con un arma espiritual.

—¡A-Ning ahora!—oyó el grito de Jin GuangYao y al segundo siguiente vio como Wen Ning salía corriendo de un punto cercano del bosque y disparo tres flechas llameantes al mismo tiempo. Dichas flechas al principio tenían una llama considerable, pero parecieron aumentar en tamaño y explotar al tener contacto con aquella cosa.

Jin GuangYao y Nie MingJue se dieron una mirada y sin decir palabras empezaron a correr hacia aquella especie de monstruo, blandieron sus espadas y cuando parecía que estaban a punto de tocarlo una especie de barrera los lanzo por los aires.

Aquel monstruo empezó a secretar una especie de liquido negruzco que empezó a apagar las llamas provocadas por las fechas que tenían clavadas talismanes quema-oscuridad, y dio otro rugido estridente antes de comenzar a correr hacia Nie MingJue de nuevo.

Jin GuangYao apenas salía de su aturdimiento cuando vio lo que ocurría, así que reuniendo fuerzas después del golpe, se levanto y corrió hacia Nie MingJue, llego justo a tiempo para empujarlo, pero cambió recibió el golpe por él.

Había transcurrido una vida desde que había recibido un golpe tan fuerte, la vista se le nublo, el dolor en su abdomen fue tan fuerte que le hizo encogerse de dolor una vez que estuvo en el suelo y segundos después empezó a vomitar sangre. De repente sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, dichos brazos le obligaron a pararse y a caminar.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, los talismanes se han acabado y al parecer es imposible tocarlo con las espadas—era Wen Qing, quien paso uno de su brazos por sus hombros

En su vida pasada había aguantado muchos golpes, ya sean bofetadas, empujones, puñetazos, hasta caídas por las escaleras, pero era la primera vez que alguien lo recogía del suelo…¿O no?, claro que no, aquel hombre con la cinta de trazos de nubes en la frente…

—Da-Ge—dijo con esfuerzo, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban, se sentía increíblemente débil, como sí su poder espiritual se hubiera esfumado.

—A-Ning ha ido a traerlo—dijo ella mientras intentaba apresurar el paso al oír otro rugido

—¡A-Ning suéltame, estoy bien, tenemos que acabar con esa cosa!—los gritos de Nie MIngJue los hicieron voltear a ambos

Weng Ning intenta jalarlo de la manga, y él no quería irse, dio un forcejeo y al zafarse del agarre de Wen Ning empezó a correr de nuevo hacia esa cosa, ahora con las dos espadas es sus manos, sin embargo ocurrió el mismo efecto anterior, antes de que las espadas lo tocaran, esa cosa lo lanzo por los aires, haciéndolo aterrizar a unos metros de Wen Qing y Jin GuangYao.

Wen Ning corrió hacia ellos, no sin antes lanzar una flecha hacia esa cosa, extrañamente dicha flecha si logro penetrar la especie de barrera que esa cosa tenia. Nie MingJue se levanto del suelo y volvió a correr hacia aquel monstruo pero ocurrió el mismo efecto.

Sin embargo esta vez parecía costarle levantarse, dio un traspié y volvió a caerse como si estuviera muy agotado, intento levantarse apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, pero segundos después comenzó a vomitar.

—¡Da-Ge, es imposible, tenemos que huir!—le dijo Wen Qing al ver su terquedad.

—¡No soy un cobarde!—le respondió Nie MingJue quién volvió a tratar de pararse a pesar de su estado.

—Y supongo que tampoco un idiota, si no nos vamos terminaremos muertos—lo reprendió ella—Esto es demasiado raro—comento después y empezó a arrastrar a Jin GuangYao quien parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento—¡A-Ning!—le grito a su hermano quien estaba ayudando a levantarse a Nie MingJue y pareció comprender sus señal.

Aquella cosa pareció centrarse en ambos y empezó a correr hacia Wen Qing que estaba más cerca de él. Wen Qing sonrió y activo el talismán de transportación que traía preparado desde hace rato. Las típicas llamas azules la iluminaron, no solo a ella, por su parte su hermano tambien activo otro talismán y ambos desaparecieron junto a sus amigos, antes de que esa cosa los alcanzara.

Un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas los recibió, Wen Qing se sentía tan débil, que en cuanto supo que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, se desplomo en el suelo junto a su amigo y al parecer su hermano hizo lo mismo.

—Al parecer, el plan B fue el que funciono al final—dijo Jin GuangYao rompiendo el silencio

—Sí, ¿En dónde estamos exactamente?—pregunto Wen Qing mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo

—Si modifique los talismanes correctamente, estamos en el patio de una casa en una pequeña ciudad al sur de LanLing, cerca de las fronteras de Qinghe—le respondió Jin GuangYao levantándose tambien.

—¿En casa de quién?—Nie MingJue quien al parecer había salido de su aturdimiento, se unió repentinamente a la conversación.

—Mia—le respondió mientras volteaba a mirar la vivienda que tenia delante, era una casa tradicional de dos plantas, por el tipo de construcción cualquiera podía de ser que era la casa de alguien que podía vivir dignamente, no tenia nada particular que llamara la atención.

—¿Tu casa?¿Para qué querría el líder de una secta una casa tan sencilla en una pequeña ciudad?—Lo cuestiono Nie MingJue, quien después de oír toda la confesión de Jin GuangYao, al parecer no había olvidado ciertos detalles.

—Bueno, aveces quería un poco de paz, lejos de personas indiscretas que se metían con mi vida—dijo en tono acusador—tambien pensé que sería un buen lugar para mi retiro, aveces traía conmigo a A-Su y disfrutábamos de un buen fin de semana, es un lugar tranquilo, no tiene ninguna atracción así que esta ciudad era muy poco conocida, además este lugar es donde nació quien ese entonces era mi abuela.

—Vaya, al parecer es un buen lugar—comento Wen Qing—Por tu mirada veo que le tienes cariño, Jin GuangYao suspiro ante sus palabras.

—Bueno, cuando todo empezó a venirse abajo después de que se descubrieran la verdad sobre mis crímenes, tenia pensado venir aqui junto al cadáver de mi madre y terminar mis días en paz—dijo en tono nostálgico—pero en fin, entremos.

Jin GuangYao se dirigió a la casa y los demás lo siguieron. Por lo visto nadie había visitado dicha casa en los últimos años, había polvo acumulando en las ventanas y en el portal. Después de unos empujones la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una pequeña corriente de aire que arrastró algunas hojas secas al interior de la estancia.

Los cuatro pasaron al interior. Jin GuangYao fue él que empezó a moverse por la estancia, como sí regresara de una visita al mercado y minutos después la habitación se ilumino con la luz de las velas. El interior de la casa tenia un aspecto acogedor, al parecer había una cocina al fondo, en la estancia donde se encontraban incluso había una pequeña mesita con cojines y al fondo de lado contrario a la cocina se encontraban las escaleras.

—Linda casa—señalo Wen Qing dejando su mochila en una esquina—pero le falta una barrida, por el momento limpiemos un poco aqui para pasar la noche y ya mañana nos encargaremos de lo demás—dijo tomando una de las escobas que había.

Wen Ning tambien se apresuro a dejar su arco y carcaj al lado de la mochila de su hermana y tambien tomo otra escoba y empezó a ayudarle. Por su parte Nie MingJue no sabia que hacer, quería agarrar a esa especie de Jin GuangYao femenino y tener una buena charla con él, pero tambien quería regañarlos a todos por dejar esa cosa merodeando por ahí y haber decidido escapar como una cobardes.

—Bien entonces iré a traer agua, herviremos un poco para poder beber y tambien para poder darnos un baño, ha sido una noche larga—dijo Jin GuangYao antes de tomar un balde y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Espera, yo iré—Nie MingJue dio un paso hacia él, pero al siguiente paso pareció marearse y se dio un golpe fuerte contra el piso. Al ver esto Jin GuangYao y Wen Qing corrieron hacia él, sin embargo antes de llegar hasta él sintió como todo daba vueltas y volvió a sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba acomodado boca arriba, sentía que estaba acostado encima de una especie de manta, intento levantarse pero extrañamente su cuerpo no le respondió. Por un segundo se sitio aterrorizado, pero su miedo desapareció cuando vio aparecer a Wen Qing en su campo de visión.

—Haz despertado—dijo ella inclinándose junto a él—voy a quitar las agujas ¿Esta bien?—en ese momento entendió por que su cuerpo no le respondía.

Ella fue quitando agujas de su cuerpo, una en su frente y varias más en su abdomen, que al parecer estaba cubierto a la altura de los senos, lo que le hizo recordar que el cuerpo que tenia ahora ya no era el cuerpo de un chico, por un momento volvió a estremecerse.

—¿Da-Ge esta bien?—Preguntó en cuánto sintió que volvía a tener movilidad.

—Sí, aún sigue inconsciente, pero ya ha eliminado la mayor parte de la energía resentida, así que despertara dentro de poco—le respondió ella mientras se alejaba.

—¿Energía resentida?—Jin GuangYao estaba confundido.

—Sí, al parecer sea lo que sea esa cosa, desprende demasiada energía resentida y no solo eso, parece que de alguna manera logra introducirla en su oponente y si no mal recuerdas, la exposición a la energía resentida nunca será algo saludable—Le respondió ella mientras se lavaba las manos y empezaba amoverse por la casa.

Jin GuangYao noto que la estancia lucía diferente que a cuando llegaron, al parecer los hermanos Wen se habían encargado de la limpieza, y no solo eso, incluso ya habían acomodado algunas colchas en el suelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—pregunto después mientras acomodaba sus túnicas.

—Como unas dos horas aproximadamente—respondió ella, quien se acerco y le extendió una taza—es solo agua, esta tibia.

Jin GuangYao recibió la taza y siguió observando los alrededores, en la otra esquina descansaba Nie MingJue quien al parecer estaba siendo cuidado por Wen Ning.

Como sí al observarlo lo hubiera invocado, Nie MingJue empezó a mover las pestañas segundo después, había despertado. Wen Qing repitió el procedimiento con él y lo tranquilizó dandole otra taza de agua tibia, parecía un poco aturdido, pero bebió del contenido de dicha taza sin rechistar.

—Esa cosa, la hemos dejado ahí, si algún inocente esta cerca seguramente saldrá dañado, no debimos irnos—soltó Nie MingJue repentinamente.

—Da-Ge, no teníamos opción, si no salíamos de ahí, hubiéramos muerto, además, creo que por ahora tenemos demasiado en que pensar, para preocuparnos por un monstruo—Lo reprendió Wen Qing

—A-Qing tiene razón, ya hemos comprobado que en efecto hemos viajado en el tiempo, tambien hemos adquirido los poderes espirituales de alguien más y yo estoy en el cuerpo de una persona que por lo visto es una copia exacta de mi—Corroboro Jin GuangYao.

—¿Y cómo sabes que ese cuerpo se parece demasiado al tuyo?, no recuerdo que te hayas mirado en un espejo—le reprocho Nie MingJue

—Bueno, ustedes no han dudado de que sea yo en ningún momento, eso me ha dado la conclusión de que así es—respondió él de la manera más educada posible ante la mirada sospechosa de Nie MingJue.

—¿A-Qing, no te parece todo esto demasiado raro?¿Viajes en el tiempo?¿Unos cultivadores sospechosos que pareciera que nos dejaron a la merced de ese monstruo?¿Y qué la única persona con ropa de esta época sea Jin GuangYao?—volvió a cuestionar Nie MingJue, en su tono se podía leer la desconfianza más que otra cosa

—Da-Ge, ya lo dije, estoy tan perdido como ustedes o incluso más, y lo juro por mi vida, no tengo nada que ver con todo esto o…. al menos no lo recuerdo—dijo la ultima frase en tono más bajo, en realidad por alguna razón él estaba muy irritable, se sentía cansado y la desconfianza de Nie MingJue lo estaba empezando a cansar.

—¡Ja!, todo esto es demasiado raro—respondió Nie MingJue cruzando los brazos y mirándolo como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa— si te soy sincero…

—¡¿Qué?!—Jin GuangYao lo interrumpió—¿no puedes confiar en un vil criminal que fue capaz de matar a su propio hijo?, ¿Eso ibas a decir?, ¿Crees que yo quiero todo esto?, ¡estoy arto!

—A-Yao—Wen Qing intentaba calmarlo, pero por lo visto Jin GuangYao había entrado en una especie de trance y empezó a caminar con decisión hacia Nie MingJue

—¡A diferencia de ti ni siquiera tengo mi propio cuerpo!, si pudiera elegir volver en el tiempo hubiera preferido volver a hace dos años atrás, cuando mi vida era perfecta y no hace siglos, a un tiempo donde fui una mierda de persona, te la haz pasado haciéndote el justo desde que recobraste tus recuerdos, indignándote con mi presencia y tratando de poner a Wen Qing en mi contra, pero te diré una cosa Da-Ge, si ella va a ponerse en mi contra tambien se pondrá en contra tuya, ¿quieres hacerte el santo?, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que todas las sectas incluyendo la tuya le hicieron a los restos de su familia en el asedio a los Tumultos funerarios? ¿A caso no fueron parte de los miembros de tu clan quienes tiraron los cuerpos de aquellos inocentes a aquel lago de sangre?

—¿Asedio?¿Lago de sangre?¿De qué estas hablando?—Wen Qing parecía fuera de sí

—¡¿Qué?!—Jin GuangYao lo interrumpió—¿no puedes confiar en un vil criminal que fue capaz de matar a su propio hijo?, ¿Eso ibas a decir?, ¿Crees que yo quiero todo esto?, ¡estoy arto!

—A-Yao—Wen Qing intentaba calmarlo, pero por lo visto Jin GuangYao había entrado en una especie de trance y empezó a caminar con decisión hacia Nie MingJue

—¡A diferencia de ti ni siquiera tengo mi propio cuerpo!, si pudiera elegir volver en el tiempo hubiera preferido volver a hace dos años atrás, cuando mi vida era perfecta y no hace siglos, a un tiempo donde fui una mierda de persona, te la haz pasado haciéndote el justo desde que recobraste tus recuerdos, indignándote con mi presencia y tratando de poner a Wen Qing en mi contra, pero te diré una cosa Da-Ge, si ella va a ponerse en mi contra tambien se pondrá en contra tuya, ¿quieres hacerte el santo?, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que todas las sectas incluyendo la tuya le hicieron a los restos de su familia en el asedio a los Tumultos funerarios? ¿A caso no fueron parte de los miembros de tu clan quienes tiraron los cuerpos de aquellos inocentes a aquel lago de sangre?

—¿Asedio?¿Lago de sangre?¿De qué estas hablando?—Wen Qing parecía fuera de sí.

—Hace unas horas cuando me confesé omití algunos detalles por respeto a Da-Ge, pero tambien por miedo, pero ya que vas a odiarme de todas formas te lo diré, en el asedio del monte los clanes mataron a todos los miembros restantes de tu familia y fue ahí donde Wei WuXian murió.—dijo de manera cruda.

—Espera, ¿no habías dicho que fue Wei Wuxian junto a HanGuang-Jun quienes estuvieron resolviendo el misterio del cuerpo de Da-Ge, después de que esparcieras sus partes?—preguntó ella confundida.

—Sí, lo fue, pero no en su cuerpo original, Wei Wuxian reencarno una década después, al parecer de la misma manera que yo ahora, pero el cuerpo que tomo fue el de mi medio hermano, Mo Xiang Yu y con él fue que limpio su nombre.

—¿Y A-Ning…?¿No dijiste que él estaba presente la noche en que moriste?

—Lo estaba, por años mi clan intento volver a hacer funcionar el sello del tigre de estigio, en realidad es una historia larga, ya hablaremos de eso, el caso es que por ello torturamos y experimentamos con tu hermano, hasta que Wei Wuxian apareció otra vez.

—Entiendo—dijo Wen Qing después de unos momentos de silencio.

—¿No vas a indignarte?—pregunto Jin GuangYao sorprendido

—En realidad, ya lo esperaba, al menos la muerte de los miembros restantes de mi clan, pero esperaba que Wei Ying se salvara, encontrara la manera de volver a su clan y viviera una buena vida—dijo con tono nostálgico— Pero por lo que veo el clan Jin no cumplió con su promesa.

—El clan Jin hizo eso y muchas cosas más como haz visto—respondió Nie MingJue con tono insidioso

—Sé que ahora ambos han de pensar lo peor de mi y están en todo su derecho—dijo Jin GuangYao resignándose, ahora se sentía fatal por haber gritado como un loco.—Escuchen, por lo visto nada de lo que les digo tiene algún valor y no están dispuestos a darme su perdón….Da-Ge, ya que tan grande es tu odio hacia mi, ¿por qué no tomas la espada que descansa a tu costado y terminas con mi vida como un día dijiste que harías?, tal vez así por fin puedas estar en paz y yo tambien

Al oír sus palabras Nie MingJue se arrepintió de haber querido darle una lección, no es que no le creyera, en realidad, ya había tomado la decisión de dejar el pasado en el pasado.

—¿P-Peo que estas diciendo?—Nie MingJue parecía no caber más en indignación—A-Yao, no negare que estaba realmente enojado contigo, pero jamas me paso por el corazón el deseo de matarte, ¿Crees que acepte ser tu hermano jurado solo por que ZeWu-Jun me lo pidió?

—¿A caso no fue así?, Tambien lo hiciste para mantenerme vigilado como a un criminal—le respondió él

—¡Oh por Buda!, por lo visto siempre piensas a raíz del miedo, acepte ser tu hermano jurado por que me preocupabas, sí, quería vigilarte, pero no como a un criminal, sino como aun hermano pequeño, tenia la esperanza de que bajo mi presencia podría exigirte que dejaras de hacer barbaridades, pero por lo visto me equivoque.

—Oh claro, sí, el justo Chifeng-Zun no pudo detener al horrible criminal de Jin GuangYao, pero no importa, termino muriendo por la justicia a manos del hombre al que solo quería cuidar, ¿Verdad?—respondió él con ironía.

—Jin GuangYao, basta, no quiero hacerme el justo, no me equivoque en la decisión de querer vigilarte y detenerte, tuvo que pasar una vida entera, para qué comprendiera que en lo que me equivoque, fue en la manera de hacerlo—dijo dando un paso hacia él

—Estas diciendo…—Jin GuangYao parecía analizar la situación

—Supongo que a veces tienes que vivir en carne propia otras cosas para comprender—suspiro—en mi interior están los recuerdos de Chifeng-Zun, aquel cultivador con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, y claro, sigo conservando ese fuerte sentido de la justicia, por eso elegí mi profesión, pero Nie MingJue ahora tiene otro punto de vista—inesperadamente sonrió—Nie MingJue cuido de un chico que busco la justicia a su manera…y después de la muerte de mi pequeño hermano…sé que la justicia no es blanca ni negra….A-Yao

—Da-Ge yo…

—Escuchame—Lo interrumpió Nie MingJue—Perdóname…

—Da-Ge no tienes que…—Nie MingJue volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Tenias razón, en aquel entonces tenias miedo y yo seguía exigiéndote cosas sin ningún tipo de compasión, a mi yo anterior no le importaba nada más que el hecho de que se hiciera justicia, pero mi yo actual sabe que antes de exigirte algo, debí darte la seguridad de que si hacías justicia tendrías un hogar al que regresar, una secta a la cual pertenecer, que sí querías la aprobación de un padre, yo podría ser ese padre orgulloso de ti…—se detuvo un momento y luego soltó una carcajada

—¿Da-Ge?—Jin GuangYao no podía creerlo.

—Creo que ya sé por que me mataste—Jin GuangYao abrió los ojos con sorpresa—andabas estresado y yo cumplía el papel de un mosquito irritándote con mis exigencias…así que cuando te harte…decidiste deshacerte de mi—soltó otra fuerte carcajada—No importa ya, déjame reparar mi error, lo haremos mejor esta vez, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

En su vida pasada y en la actual, siempre había escondido sus lagrimas y su dolor, pero en estas ultimas 24 horas, parecía que no podía dejar de llorar, por alguna razón sentía que ya no era necesario mentir y fingir que todo estaba bien, ya no tenia nada que perder, ni tenia ganas para ganar un puesto privilegiado, lo único que quería desde hace meses e incluso desde el ultimo día de su vida como LianFang-Zun, era tener paz.

—Sí, te prometo que intentaré ser mejor esta vez—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se acercaba para darle un abrazo, ahora sí, a su querido hermano jurado. Nie MingJue correspondió el abrazo—Perdóname Da-Ge

—Esta bien, vamos a dejar esto, pero…—Nie MingJue tomo un tono serio—si resulta que sigues con tus tonterías y nos traicionas, yo mismo me encargare de cortarte la cabeza—Jin GuangYao dio un paso atrás por impulso.

—Da-Ge, basta—intervino Wen Qing, que hasta el momento solo los había observado sentada a la lado de su hermano— es tarde, descansemos un poco y mañana si quieres puedes continuar con tus amenazas.

—Esta bien, pero antes—Nie MingJue se acerco a los hermanos Wen—creo que ustedes dos tambien merecen una disculpa de nuestra parte—Wen Qing le sonrió.

—No es necesario, a diferencia de ustedes, yo morí sin rencores y aunque estoy un poco triste de que mi muerte fuera en vano, no pienso arrepentirme de nada, eso fue lo que me enseño el hombre que nos salvo en aquella ocasión—respondió Wen Qing tranquilamente.

—Y yo apenas comprendo lo que esta pasando, pero…—Wen Ning se rasco la nuca—estoy seguro de que no les guardo ningún rencor tampoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! aquí Al, espero que la historia no les este pareciendo pesada ^^‘ o lenta jajaja, pero a mi punto de vista YaoYao tiene muchos asuntos que resolver, en especial, asuntos con Nie MingJue, así que veía necesario que ambos se reconciliaran, ya que YaoYao necesitará todos los aliados posibles por las cosas que le sobrevienen, en especial a sus dos mejores amigos. 
> 
> Pista: Esa cosa que ni ellos saben que es, no ha aparecido solo por aparecer.
> 
> En fin, si haz llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por pasarte^^...nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban perezosamente sobre el cristal del gran ventanal, mientras que la lluvia torrencial de la tarde caía sobre la ciudad. Jin GuangYao parecía dibujar cuidadosamente en el vidrio empañado como medio de distracción, había sido un día pesado, pero por fin estaba en casa.

—¿XiYao?, que bonito se oye—una voz hablo repentinamente, al parecer estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta que tenia compañía, su sorpresa fue tanta que borro de una palmada el corazón que había dibujado junto a la palabra pronunciada.

—¡A-Huan!—dijo en cuanto se volteo mirando nerviosamente al recién llegado— llegaste, pensé que llegarías más tarde—se acerco a él y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios—¿Quieres chocolate caliente?—XiChen le sonrió cariñosamente ante su reacción nerviosa.

—Sí, por favor—le respondió mientras se sacaba el saco y lo dejaba encima de uno de los sillones.

Por su parte Jin GuangYao se dirigió a la cocina y volvió segundos después con dos tazas con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos.

—¿Qué tal tu día?—le preguntando dandole una de las tazas.

—Bien—le respondió XiChen, quien se había sentado en uno de los salones de la sala—mi padre quiere emprender el nuevo negocio del que te hable ayer, así que el día se centro en la planeación y estructuración de ello, ya sabes cosas aburridas.—Jin GuangYao le sonrió acomodándose a su lado en el sillón.

—A-Huan, nada de lo que me digas me resultara aburrido—le respondió él mientras lo miraba sonriendo cariñosamente.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta más escucharte hablar, que contar cosas aburridas de la empresa,—le respondió mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita que tenían en frente—¿Como te fue?¿Conseguiste el papel que querías?—le preguntó mientras lo jalaba cuidadosamente hacia él.

Jin GuangYao capto sus intenciones y decido levantarse para acomodarse mejor en el regazo de su esposo.

—Sí, el director dijo que le encanto como interprete a dicho personaje, que me dijo que el papel era mío y al parecer los productores están de acuerdo. En cuanto salí se lo conté a los chicos, quería decírtelo pero no quería importunarte con mis llamadas.—le dijo y después tomo un sorbo del chocolate caliente.

—Tus llamadas nunca me importunan, ni tampoco tu presencia en la empresa, ya te lo he dicho—Lan XiChen apretó su agarre en la cintura de Jin GuangYao.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no quiero hacerme un mal nombre ante tu familia o tus empleados por ir a interrumpir tu trabajo—Jin GuangYao tomo otro sorbo de chocolate y Lan Xichen solo una pequeña risita al oírlo.

—YaoYao llevamos tres años casados y a mi familia le caes bien, en especial a mi madre—le dijo para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla—y hablando de eso, me dijo que hoy salió a comer con Wei Wuxian y contigo.

—Oh sí, me la encontré en los edificios de la productora y a Wei Wuxian nos lo encontramos por el camino, ¿Te comentó sobre la comida de este fin de semana?—pregunto mientras se alejaba de él y dejaba cuidadosamente su taza junto a la de Lan XiChen

—Sí, creo que tiene razón, desde que nos mudamos casi ya no la he visto, y al parecer WangJi tampoco—dijo su esposo con pesar.

—Tu hermano tiene más razones que nosotros, ahora él y Wei Wuxian tienen a un niño al que educar y supongo que todavía están adaptándose a sus nuevos horarios—comento Jin GuangYao mientras comenzaba a desabotonar el chaleco de Lan XiChen.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ha sido un mes lleno de trabajo para ambos, en especial para Wei Wuxian con la expansión de la corporación Jiang—Jin GuangYao le quito el chaleco a XiChen y lo acomodo encima de su saco.

—Me sorprende como él puede equilibrar su vida familiar y laboral, supongo que al igual que yo esta agradecido de que la corporación Lan no toque las mismas áreas del mercado que los Jiang y Jin…Espera…—Jin GuangYao se levanto y minutos después regreso con una sudadera, unas pijamas y unas pantuflas.—Supongo, sería realmente problemático casarse con un miembro de la competencia—continuo con la conversación mientras desanudaba su corbata y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

—Sí, aunque bueno, para nuestra fortuna no es así, te recuerdo que las empresas Jiang desarrollan tecnología, en este caso Wei Wuxian dirige la empresa encargada de desarrollar biotecnología, nosotros no tocamos el área tecnológica, nos encargamos más de exportaciones internacionales masivas—Lan XiChen dejo que Jin GuangYao le pusiera la sudadera.

—Y la corporación Jin es la dueña de la mayoría de negocios de comida y supermercados del país—completo Jin GuangYao mientras acomodaba la camisa y corbata de XiChen junto a su saco y chaleco.

—Así es…aunque, mi padre y tío han pensado en hacer una colaboración pronto con los Jiang, ya sabes, debido a que han comenzado a expandirse.

—Quien diría que una familia que todavía lleva a cabo unos rituales del siglo pasado es la principal desarrolladora de tecnología en nuestro país—comentó Jin GuangYao mientras le sacaba los zapatos Xichen y le colocaba las pantuflas.

—¿Te refieres a las Campanas de Claridad?—preguntó XiChen.

—Sí, según me ha comentado mi hermano, Jiang YanLi le a contado que la familia Jiang viaja al pueblo de origen de la familia, un lugar llamado Yunmeng, cuando necesitan mandar a hacer una—Jin GuangYao comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y después los pantalones de XiChen

—¿En serio?, supongo que esas campanas tienen tanta historia como las cintas que mi familia guarda—XiChen se levanto un poco para ayudar a Jin GuangYao a bajar sus pantalones.

—Supongo, es curioso, mi hermano me contó tambien, que suelen hacerle un tipo de ritual al metal con que están hechas—Jin GuangYao acomodo los pantalones en la pila de ropa

—Vaya, es realmente curioso, me pregunto si WangJi sabrá toda la historia que guardan esas campanas—Jin GuangYao iba a empezar a ponerle el pantalón de pijama pero XIChen lo jalo hacia él.

—Wei WuXian le regalo una cuando eran novios ¿no?—pregunto Jin GuangYao mientras XiChen besaba su cuello.

—Sí, WangJi me ha dicho que Wei WuXian tambien le ha dado una al pequeño A-Yuan—le respondió para después tomar su barbilla y plantarle un beso apasionado, por su parte Jin GuangYao paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca profundizando dicho beso.

—A-Chen, si nos quedamos aqui, en la sala, vamos a resfriarnos—dijo Jin GuangYao cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de tomar aire—la lluvia al parecer durara toda la noche y solo he encendido la calefacción en nuestra habitación—XiChen lo tomo de trasero y lo acerco más, se inclino sobre él y le sonrió antes de acercar sus labios para darle un beso con infinita ternura.

Las manos de XiChen viajaron al interior de la sudadera de Jin GuangYao, quien se estremeció al contacto de su piel cálida con las manos frías de su esposo. Extrañamente de un momento a otro la habitación empezó a ponerse más y más fría. Jin GuangYao se aparto un poco y empezó a temblar.

—Er-Ge hace mucho frio—pronuncio cerrando los ojos y abrazó a XiChen, extrañamente XIChen pareció no corresponderle, así que abrió los ojos, pero al instante deseo no haberlo hecho.

Ya no estaba en su apartamento, la habitación en donde se encontraba era fría y había una especie pared donde habían cajones, se aparto poco a poco de XiChen quien esta acostado en una especie de cama, su cara estaba ensangrentada, su cuerpo esta frio e inmóvil. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, rápidamente volvió a aferrarse a XiChen como si aquel cuerpo fuera su salvavidas en medio del basto mar.

Sin embargo segundos después sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, ese dolor que solo era causado por una espada.

—Líder de secta Jin, ya lo había dicho, si volvía a hacer algún movimiento, entonces no le iba a mostrarle piedad—la voz fría de Lan XIChen lo hizo sentirse más miserable y el clima pareció hacerse aún más frio.

La escena había cambiado, ya no estaba en la morgue, ahora estaba en el templo GuanYin, sin un brazo, herido, sucio, bañado de sangre y con Shuoyue enterrado en el pecho.

—Yo…XiChen…yo lo siento, Er-Ge, lo siento tanto—comenzó a llorar otra vez

—…ao…Yao—a lo lejos empezaron a oírse unos susurros que lo llamaban—A-Yao

—Si lo sientes, entonces demuéstramelo—Lan XiChen relajo su mirada—demuéstrame que puedes ser más que esto, demuéstrame que puedes vivir en justicia.

—A-Yao, A-Yao—la voz que lo llamaba en la lejanía pareció sonar más fuere

—Voy a intentarlo, te lo prometo, voy a intentarlo—pronuncio Jin GuangYao mientras se secaba las lagrimas—perdóname…

—¡A-Yao, despierta….!

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo trajo a la realidad. Se despertó jadeando y lleno de sudor, al parecer sus amigos estaban reunidos al rededor de él, Wen Qing era quien se había inclinado hacia él y le masajeaba la espalda.

—Ya esta bien, solo fue una pesadilla—le dijo ella, mientras Wen Ning le pasaba una taza con agua, por su parte Nie MingJue parecía mirarlo con una mezcla de pena y culpa.

Cuando por fin logro tranquilizarse, habló.

—Yo….¿Los desperté?—pregunto avergonzado

—No en realidad, de hecho, ya es medio día, pero no queríamos despertarte—le respondió su amiga

—¿Medio día?—Jin GuangYao dio un salto—¿No tienen hambre?,iré a comparar algunas cosas…

—Tranquilo, de hecho, espero que no te moleste, pero hemos agarrado un poco de dinero de un cofre que había allí arriba—le respondió Wen Qing mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

—Oh, esta bien, ¿Han comprado algo de comida?—preguntó y su amiga asintió.

—Tambien algo de ropa, la hemos lavado y esta secándose, probablemente dentro de poco podremos ponérnosla, por el momento ven y desayuna—Jin GuangYao la siguió hasta la mesita.

Después de lavarse as manos, se sentó en uno de los cojines, mientras que su amiga le puso en frente un tazón de arroz con trozos de carne y una taza de agua.

—No es mucho, pero por el momento, tendrás que confórmate con esto—le dijo mientras se sentaba a acompañarlo.

—Esta bien—Dijo él antes de comenzar a comer.

—A-Yao, ¿No nos habías dicho que tus pesadillas habían desaparecido?—le pregunto ella después, Jin GuangYao dejo los palillos sobre su tazón.

—Bueno, sí, y de hecho no les mentí, es solo que hace poco comenzaron de nuevo, todo empieza como un buen sueño, aveces son solo recuerdos y de un momento a otro todo cambia y…—Wen Qing sobo cariñosamente su espalda

—Siempre termina conmigo yendo a reconocer el cuerpo de XiChen a la morgue, como ese día…aunque esta ves termino un poco diferente…—le explico Jin GuangYao

—Lo siento tanto A-Yao, si ese día yo no hubiera…—Wen Qing le dio una mirada de culpa

—No es tu culpa, tampoco la mía, las cosas solo ocurrieron y ya—le dijo la misma frase que había estado repitiendo desde hace dos años y que sin embargo él mismo seguía sin creer.

—¡JieJie, la ropa ya esta seca!—Wen Ning los interrumpió cuando entro cargando un montón de túnicas junto a Nie MingJue

—Esta bien, vayan a darse un baño y cámbiense—les dijo a los recién llegados—y tú apúrate, estas sucio y tambien necesitas un baño—le dijo después a Jin GuangYao.

Las siguiente hora paso de manera tranquila, sus tres amigos se turnaron para usar la bañera en una habitación aparte, cambiaron sus ropas a túnicas y se reunieron en la pequeña sala, en donde Jin GuangYao se encontraba acostado en el piso pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Así que entre la espera empezó a observarlos.

Nie MingJue, curiosamente se había cambiado a una túnica sencilla del mismo color por el que la secta Nie solía distinguirse, se veía tranquilo mientras descansa en poción de loto en una esquina, había dejado su cabello suelto, el cual le pasaba ligeramente los hombros, por otro lado Wen Ning lucia unas túnicas rojas, su cabello corto contrastaba mucho a como lo recordaba aquella noche en el templo GuanYin, cuando aun era un cadáver feroz, él se encontraba limpiando su arco, le pareció admirable que a pesar de no recordar nada, intentara mantenerse tranquilo.

Y por ultimo observo a su amiga salir de la habitación donde estaba la bañera, por lo visto ella tambien había decidido volver vestirse de rojo, de alguna manera aquella tarde en que ella y su hermano se entregaron a la secta LanLing pasó por su mente.

—Bueno, es tu turno, ya hay agua caliente en la bañera—le dijo Wen Qing mientras se sentaba a su lado—¿Por qué no comienzas por sacar las cosas que puedan tener las mangas qiankun de tu túnica?—le sugirió ella

Al parecer la noche anterior había sido demasiada agitada y se había olvidado de revisar eso.

—Toma—Nie MingJue le paso una túnica interior y otra exterior—para que te cambies, las que tienes ya están demasiado sucias—Jin Guangyao asintió y empezó a quitar las cosas que tenia guardadas en sus mangas qiankun.

—Aqui hay talismanes—dijo en cuanto quito un grupo de talismanes y se los entrego a Nie Mingjue—Da-Ge toma unos cuantos y dales otros a A-Ning, los que sobren nos los quedaremos A-Qing y yo—Nie Mingjue asintió y él siguió buscando en sus mangas—¡oh! y tambien dos bolsas qiankun—Tomo la primera bolsita y la abrió—Mmm creo que esto es medicina—dijo quitando unos pequeños frascos y calabazas de la bolsa.

—Déjame ver—Wen Qing recibió los frascos que Jin Guangyao le paso y comenzó a destaparlos—Sí, lo son, analgésicos, licor medicinal y algunos ungüentos de hiervas medicinales.

—También hay vendas—Se las pasó a Wen Qing y siguió revisando—y también algo de dinero, supongo que la dueña lo estaba ahorrado—dejo la primera bolsita para abrir la segunda—Aqui hay más talismanes, de hecho son demasiados, pero…—Se quedo mirándolos y revisándolos uno por uno—que extraño.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño?¿Era una cultivadora no?—preguntó Nie Mingjue

—No es eso Da-Ge, lo que pasa es que la mitad de estos talismanes son talismanes quema-oscuridad y la otra mitad, son talismanes que, bueno, dichos talismanes suelen canalizar la energía resentida, son más bien usados por los que practican el cultivo demoniaco.

—Bueno, era de esperarse, ¿No fue a caso mediante cultivo demoniaco que estas en su cuerpo?—dijo Nie Mingjue mientras se sentaba en una esquina

—Sí, pero, él cultivo de esta chica es alto, no hay necesidad de que caiga en ese tipo de practicas y además, su núcleo dorado no esta corrompido, aunque me sigue pareciendo sospechoso que no tenga una espada y el hecho del sacrificio.—Jin Guangyao volvió a revisar la bolsa qiankun—Esperen, creo que he encontrado su espada—y en efecto, de la bolsa qiankun fue sacando una reluciente espada dorada, cuando estuvo completamente fuera de bolsa qiankun el corazón se le hundió.

—Esto es….—apretó la empuñadura con tanta fuerza que que sus nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos.

—Yao Yao ¿Qué pasa?¿Conoces esa espada?—pregunto Wen Qing ante su reacción

—Sí, esta espada le perteneció a una chica llamada Ming SiuYao, ella era una niña a quien conocí en mi vida pasada—dijo con un nudo en la garganta—Tal parece que mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas.

—¿Sospechas?¿A que te refieres?—Nie MingJue frunció el ceño.

—Ming SiuYao tenia un aspecto extremadamente parecido al mío, ustedes me reconocieron en cuanto me vieron, cuando desperté estaba en medio de una matriz que sacrifica el cuerpo por un deseo y ahora que me pongo a pensar hay tres heridas en mi brazo que no han sanado.

—¿Quieres decir que esa chica fue quien nos trajo aquí y te dio su cuerpo a cambio de algo?—Pregunto We Qing, Jin GuangYao asintió—¿A cambio de que exactamente?—Jin GuangYao lo medito.

—Pues, hay tres frases que han rondado mi mente desde que desperté—confeso rascándose la nuca—una de ella es “vivir en justicia”, la otra “detener a los pilares” y la ultima es aun más rara, pensé que eran solo alucinaciones.

—Esa chica por lo visto no tenia deseos de venganza—dijo Nie MingJue—entonces, ¿qué quería?

—No lo sé, conociendo a Ming SiuYao, era obvio que no era venganza, pero ha de ser algo más grave, si llego a sacrificarse a si misma, es obvio que se encontraba en una encrucijada—dijo meditando

—Por lo que dices, intuyo que no era una persona débil—comento Nie MingJue

—No, no lo era, era una de las mejores cultivadoras de su generación, una persona muy talentosa en realidad—le explico Jin GuangYao—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Dejo la espada en la mesa y siguió revisando la bolsita qiankun, para después quitar un pergamino enrollado.

—Aquí hay algo—Jin Guangyao desdobló aquel pergamino con cuidado, y la preciosa caligrafía de Ming SiuYao pareció recibirlo con alegría.—Al parecer es una carta…dirigida a mi—dijo con un poco de consternación.

—Bueno, ¿Qué dice?—pregunto Nie Mingjue curioso, Jin GuangYao se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, aquí Al, bueno ha llegado la hora de aclarar que hacen ellos ahí, este capítulo parece un poco más corto porque lo he dividido en dos, y la razón es Ming SiuYao, será una persona relevante por el momento…. en la novela original no se explica mucho sobre el pasado o las razones de Mo XuanYu, por eso, en honor a él, quiero que Ming SiuYao tenga algo más.
> 
> Por si se lo preguntan el nombre de esta chica es prácticamente el mismo que el de Jin GuangYao por una razón ^^ y como dato extra, el nombre Siu significa revivir. 
> 
> Por cierto, la escena del sueño-recuerdo de Jin GuangYao, la he hecho con motivo del #XiYaoMonth con el tema de esta semana: “Regazo”…


	7. Chapter 7

**Carta de Ming SiuYao**

_Mi querido LianFang-Zun, Da-Ge, espero que cuando leas esto no estas tan molesto conmigo, al momento que escribo esta carta se cumplen dos años de tu muerte y créeme, al mirar la luna llena siento que el dolor de tu partida sigue tan presente como la noche en que me enteré que ya no volvería a verte, seguramente, te estarás preguntando en estos momentos que me llevo a hacer un sacrificio de tal magnitud, así que comenzare por ahí._

_Para empezar, después de que sellaron el ataúd en donde se encontraba su cuerpo y el del exlíder de la secta Nie, el líder del clan OuYang me cito, lo había notado raro en los días posterior a la muerte de usted, en especial su actitud hacia mi empezaba a ser demasiado fría y rígida, así que intuí claramente que tenia miedo de que lo inculparan como tu complice o algo así por mi causa, y efectivamente cuando fui a verlo empezó a acusarme de ser una cultivadora demoniaca y que iba expulsarme de la secta OuYang, así que yo le explique que sabia que él tenia miedo de que si los demás clanes sabían sobre mi y sobre todo por mi apariencia, posiblemente a nuestro clan no le iría bien y por ello le dije que me iría por voluntad propia, que no hacia falta que me diera razones, Da-Ge, con esto quiero aclararle que el clan OuYang es inocente._

_Cuando me fui, una gran amiga mía se me unió, y juntas nos convertimos en cultivadoras errantes, su nombre es Tai Zhen, ella se convirtió en la luz de mi mundo cuando usted se fue, es una chica valiente y llena de coraje y tiene una sonrisa tan amable como la suya, Tai Zhen me ayudo a sobrellevar el dolor de su partida y los insultos hacia usted, en ese momento todos hablaban de como usted era un horrible asesino, diciendo las peores cosas y maldiciendo su alma con mucho odio, el corazón me dolía tanto que empece a evitar a las aglomeraciones, sin embargo, tambien me propuse buscar la verdad…_

_Da-Ge, no soy nadie para juzgarlo, casi toda mi vida usted fue mi héroe, el hombre al que admiraba más que a nada y por quien quise volverme cultivadora, su sonrisa gentil era tan cálida que nunca imagine que usted podría contener tanta oscuridad en su corazón, pero a pesar de todo, confío en que en su corazón tambien había algo de bondad, tal vez usted no pudo salvarse así mismo, pero usted fue la persona que me salvo a mi, así que he rogado por usted desde su partida y lo seguiré haciendo hasta mi ultimo respiro._

_Después de enterarme de que había muerto prácticamente a manos de sus dos hermanos jurados, en mi corazón había dos opciones, mi parte emocional me decía que buscara venganza, pero mi parte racional sabia que no hacia falta, su muerte hasta cierto punto había sido justa, nadie merece morir, pero como un día usted me dijo: “El color de la justicia siempre será diferente, dependiendo de a quien pertenezcan los ojos que la miren”, además, en mi mente escuche claramente sus ultimas palabras: “Se amable y no causes problemas”, así que decidí dar el tema por cerrado, mis planes serían rogar por el perdón de su alma y seguir viviendo en justicia para mi y para méritos en su nombre, pero yo no era la única con este debate._

_Meses después de mi decisión, mientras estábamos en medio de una cacería nocturna, Tai Zhen y yo nos encontramos con Li Shang, habían pasado años desde que lo había visto, estaba más delgado y su aura era tan sombría que me preocupo, me dijo que ya sabia que me había expulsado del clan OuYang y me pregunto que pensaba de ti y de los “bastardos que te había asesinado”, le dije que tu muerte me dolía, pero que sentía que lo mejor era seguir adelante, claramente él no estaba de acuerdo, a su punto de vista todos los clanes y sus lideres eran unos hipócritas, según él, eran unos malagradecidos, que te habían honrado mientras te mostrabas dispuesto a todo, pero que ahora te insultaban por haber buscado tu propio beneficio, me confeso que formaba parte de las personas que te iba a ayudar a huir a un lugar seguro cuando todo se vino abajo y que se arrepentía de llegar tarde esa noche, así que ahora, había decidido buscar venganza en tu nombre y me pidió que me uniera él._

_Intente razonar con él y le pedí que volviera a LanLing, pero no quiso escucharme, alego que al único líder de secta al que serviría serías tú y nunca reconocería a un mocoso como su líder, así que decidí ir con él, estaba realmente preocupada de que hiciera una locura y realmente me horrorizo saber que no me equivocaba, al parecer rescato el proyecto fallido que tenían de restaurar el sello del tigre estigio y no solo eso, se había robado los escritos del patriarca Yiling que, según me confeso, usted tenia guardados en su bóveda secreta._

_Su plan principal era construir un gran ejercito de cadáveres feroces que fueran incluso más poderosos que el aclamado general fantasma y con ellos destruir a los cuatro clanes principales y a todos lo involucrados en su caída, y tambien citando sus palabras “quería que el líder del clan Lan no tuviera suficiente con su reclusión, quería verlo revolcarse en su pena hasta que implorara por su muerte.”_

_Algo dentro de mi me grito que tenia que vigilarlo, así que acepte ayudarlo, alegando que lo haría si eso lo haría sentir más tranquilo, él parecía contento con mi decisión y me llevo a su guarida, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y venias a visitarme al clan OuYang, solías contarme de la vez que el hermano pequeño de tu hermano jurado y el patriarca Yinling mataron a la gran tortuga, bueno, me entere de que a él solías contarle la misma historia, pues llevaba meses viviendo ahí después de tu muerte, era un lugar que había estado acumulando energía resentida y al parecer los clanes ya no le habían dado tanta importancia en los últimos años._

_Empece a ayudarlo con lo que podía, como dije antes, a mi parecer, seria una manera de vigilarlo para que no llegara más lejos y le dije que no quería matar a ningún inocente, así que Tai Zhen y yo nos dedicábamos a conseguir materiales que él necesitaba, confiaba en que sus metas fallaran y con el tiempo se desanimara y dejara toda esta locura al no ver resultados, pues desde un inicio ese proyecto, según lo que había investigado, no tuvo resultados, pero no fue así, me equivoque totalmente y posiblemente no merezca el perdón de los cielos por no detenerlo a tiempo, pero en ese momento, estaba tan cegada que solo quería recuperar al hermano amable que un día me cuido cuando vivíamos en las calles._

_Cada vez sus acciones eran más y más escalofriantes, en el mundo del cultivo se empezó a escuchar de desapariciones de cultivadores y en efecto tenían que ver con él, en mi ausencia empezó a secuestrar cultivadores y los torturaba, para después matarlos e intentar convertirlos en cadáveres feroces, sin embargo ninguno de ellos era lo suficiente fuerte para sus planes, a este punto ya estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizada y tuvimos una pelea, pero no podía irme, no aun, así que regrese._

_Intente volver a razonar con él, pero solo volvimos a pelear, su actitud se había vuelto tan agresiva que esta vez llegamos a los golpes, mientras pelábamos descubrí algo aun más horroroso, al parecer no conforme con los cadáveres feroces, empezó a hacer una quimera, haciendo una especie de contenedor juntando partes de cadáveres feroces con partes de monstruos y encerrando en su interior fantasmas, la energía resentida que desprendía esa cosa era extremadamente peligrosa y no solo eso, me dijo que me mostraría lo que era capaz de hacer su primer “pilar”._

_Al parecer ya tenia todo preparado, pues, esa cosa estaba en medio de una gran matriz de invocación, la matriz se activo y esa cosa absorbió toda la energía resentida de la cueva, y ahí fue donde supe que posiblemente ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo solo con palabras, la quimera comenzó a moverse y se paro, y contra todo pronostico, tambien me enteré de que había hecho su propio prototipo del sello del tigre estigio con el que podía controlar a esa cosa, intente de todo para destruirla pero solo termine con varias costillas rotas, y casi pierdo la vida._

_Tai Zhen me saco a duras penas de ahí y cuando desperté, me entere de que una pequeña secta al norte de la secta OuYang haba sido destruida, todos pensaban que se trataba de un monstruo poderoso, algunos incluso han especulado que era alguna de las grandes bestias pero corrompida, pero yo sabia lo que era…una advertencia._

_Da-Ge, a este punto lo único que me quedaba era pedir ayuda, pero con mi apariencia jamas me creerían, al contrario solo intentarían matarme, él odio que tenían hacia ti era tan grande, que incluso Tai Zhen temía por mi alma, volví al clan OuYang, e intente advertirles, pero el líder del clan había prohibido mi entrada y terminaron echándome; no los culpo, después de todo, a la vista de ellos, me había convertido en el recuerdo de un cruel villano, así que optamos por la segunda opción, Tai Zhen fue quien intento ser de mensajera hacia los otros clanes pero, no es fácil que el mensaje de un cultivador errante sea pasado al líder de una gran secta y aun menos si se trata de una mujer, así que intente resolver esto por mi cuenta, seguí vigilando a Li Shang de lejos, era obvio que no le bastaba tener un solo pilar y empezó a reunir más partes para un segundo, según lo que Tai Zhen descubrió sus planes consistían en construir 7 pilares, además había conseguido convencer a Rou Zhou y había reunido un pequeño ejercito de cultivadores demoniacos._

_Por nuestra parte, ya que hablar con las grandes sectas no había funcionado, intentamos conseguir el apoyo de otros cultivadores errantes, pero no todos me creían o no estaban dispuestos a meterse en problemas, sin embargo hubo 5 personas dispuestas a ayudarnos, entre ellos, una valiente cultivadora llamada Luo QingYang, que venia acompañada de su esposo y su pequeña niña._

_En los meses siguientes recolectamos información y tomamos acciones para impedir la formación de su segunda quimera, al mismo tiempo intentamos volver a pedir ayuda y solo así nos enteramos de que Li Shang tenia a gente infiltrada en las sectas, por ello nuestras advertencias nunca llegarían. No culpo a esas personas, Li Shang ha secuestrado a gente importante para ellos y tienen prohibido hablar._

_Así que decidimos concentrarnos en impedir las formaciones de más pilares, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, Li Shang completo su segundo pilar y absorbió la energía resentida de otro lugar con más energía resentida que la del principio, Descubrimos con el tiempo que Li Shang encontró la manera de hacer que su quimera absorbiera más y más energía resentida, y entre más energía resentida soportará la quimera, más poderosa sería._

_Después de la creación de su segunda quimera Li Shan se volvió más astuto y empezó a moverse constantemente, además sus acciones empezaron a ser más sigilosas, tanto, que ya no era tan fácil mantenerlo vigilado._

_Entonces un rayo de luz ilumino el cielo, Ruo Zhou me busco una noche, me dijo que Li Shang cada día estaba más irreconocible y que me ayudaría a detenerlo, que sentía que tus deseos nunca fueron utilizarnos para tu venganza y que aunque así fuera, estaba convencido de que tenia la libertad de escoger lo que quería hacer. Así que empezó a darnos información._

_Li Shang pronto completaría su tercera quimera y al parecer había empezado a formar un ejercito de cadáveres feroces como al principio tenia planeado hacer, ahora sus planes de venganza no solo consistían en vengarte a lo grande, si no destruir completamente todas las sectas._

_Por lo visto, las quimeras funcionan así: todas hasta el momento, tienen un núcleo artificial que canaliza la energía resentida y les permite moverse y atacar, como haz de intuir formar una quimera no es fácil, ya que Li Shang tiene que crear una red de puntos de energía a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de dichas quimeras, posiblemente la única manera de detenerlos sería destruir su núcleo, pero hasta la fecha no hemos encontrado un arma que penetre su escudo y cada día Lin Shang encuentra más cosas que ponerles._

_Ademas, debíamos encontrar la forma de remover la energía demoniaca de los lugares que se convertirían en su punto de activación, al parecer, Rou Zhou no tenia información sobre la tercera o cuarta quimera, pero sabia que el quinto pilar se activaría con la energía resentida del ataúd en donde se encontraban el cadáver del ex lider del clan Nie y el de usted, la sexta, la activaría con la energía resentida de Nightless City y la ultima, la activaría en los tumultos funerarios._

_Ademas Rou Zhou me dio unas hojas de los libros que Li Shang había robado de tu bóveda, en esas hojas se explicaban el procedimiento para hacer una formación mágica que le permitiría a la persona que lo hiciera, conjurar a una entidad demoniaca o no y ofrecerle su cuerpo a cambio de que dicha entidad le concediera un deseo. En ese momento no le tome mucha importancia, pero, como puede adivinar, al final, sí termine utilizándolas._

_Cuando las cosas parecían ir bien, nos enteremos de que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos la tercera quimera había sido activada, a este punto sabia que nos quedaba poco tiempo. A lo largo de estos meses Luo QingYang y su familia habían estado buscando por mar y tierra a el aclamado patriarca Yiling, pues según Madam Luo, nadie más que él podría ayudarnos, pero por alguna razón los secuaces de Li Shang nunca les permitían contactarlo, sabíamos que viajaba al lado de su esposo, el famoso cultivador HanGuang-Jun, y posiblemente ellos estarían dispuestos ayudarnos, pero Li Shang siempre se encargaba de apartar el camino de ellos de el nuestro. Pero ella y su familia nunca se dieron por vencidos, sin embargo el mismo día que nos enteramos que la cuarta quimera haba sido activada, tambien nos enteramos de que Li Shang había secuestrado a toda la familia Luo. Creí que me moriría, Li Shang seguramente no les tendría compasión._

_Pero aun había un rayo de esperanza, Rou Zhou había rescatado a la familia Luo a tiempo con ayuda de unos cultivadores errantes, en medio de todo el caos tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa BaoShan Sanren, sin embargo, no todo estaba ganado, la familia Luo estaba inconsciente y ella nos explico que la familia Luo no despertaría a menos que destruyéramos la cuarta quimera, pues Li Shang había atrapado la conciencia de los tres en su cuarto pilar._

_Le explicamos todo lo que sabíamos y le pedimos que nos ayudara, pero se negó, ella dijo que no se metería con asuntos mundanos y que solo había ayudado en el rescate de la familia Luo por casualidad, ya que uno de sus discípulos tambien había sido secuestrado por Li Shang._

_Sin embargo, junto a Rou Zhou otra persona nos brindo soluciones, era un inmortal, tal y como BaoShan Sanren, nos dijo que nuestra valentía le había conmovido, y que si queríamos retrasar la formación de los pilares era necesario jugar con los mismos trucos que Li Shang, si estabamos dispuestos ha hacerlo, él nos diría una forma rápida de conseguir tiempo, más no una solución definitiva, pues este método nos ayudaría a impedir la activación de el quinto y sexto pilar, pero no del séptimo, además, al parecer el precio por conseguir ese poco tiempo era muy alto._

_Teníamos aproximadamente tres meses y medio para impedir la activación del 5to pilar, pues como te explicado, la formación de los contenedores es un proceso complicado y tardío. Ah este punto, nuestro grupo había crecido a 10 miembros, pero no todos estaban dispuestos a todo._

_Aquel inmortal nos explico que había una forma de canalizar la energía resentida de una manera “Positiva”, él dijo que la única manera de remover la energía resentida de manera rápida de los puntos de activación, sería, absorbiéndola antes que Li Shang y sus pilares, y la manera de absorberlas sin un pilar era conseguir que todo volviera a su punto de inicio, en otras palabras traer de vuelta a las personas que fueron la causa o parte de ella._

_En el caso de el ataúd en donde se encontraban el cadáver del ex líder de la secta Nie y el de usted, era más que obvio, tendríamos que traerlos de vuelta a ambos, en el caso de Nightless City que era un lugar donde habían muerto cultivadores del clan Wen tendríamos que traer de vuelta a dos cultivadores de la misma secta, en este caso de los únicos Wen de los que habíamos oido hablar que tenían buena fama por parte de Madam Luo, fueron Wen Qing y Wen Ning, el famoso general fantasma, que, si mal no estábamos informados, seguía siendo un cadáver feroz._

_Mientras ustedes se mantuvieran con vida la energía resentida no volvería a ese lugar, ya que la invocación de ustedes cumpliría la función de pago, intercambiaremos sus vidas por la energía resentida._

_Resulto que no era tan fácil, para empezar el alma de Wen Ning seguía en este mundo y posiblemente jamas tendría la oportunidad de reencarnar o eso pensábamos, y en el caso del alma del exlíder del clan Nie, el alma de Wen Qing y su alma necesitarían un contenedor para volver a este mundo; el segundo problema radicaba en el primero, al parecer aun si tuviéramos a las personas decididas a sacrificar su propia alma para traer de vuelta las suyas, necesitábamos el mismo número de personas que se sacrificaran para activar la formación mágica que haría que la energía resentida se absorbiera como un intercambio por ustedes y ha este punto solo teníamos 4 voluntarios incluyéndome, pues el sacrificio que nos convertiría en sus contenedores, tenia como precio, el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros 4 podría tener la oportunidad de reencarnar, a diferencia del sacrificio de intercambio._

_Sin embargo, como otras veces, las respuestas volvieron a llegar a nosotros, aquel inmortal sin nombre, nos dijo que había una manera en que podríamos traerlos de vuelta con sus propios cuerpos y sin necesidad de sacrificar nuestra oportunidad de reencarnar, tendríamos que conseguir a otras personas que estuvieran dispuestas a sacrificarse para traerlos en sus reencarnaciones futuras, en otras palabras, tendríamos que hacer que ustedes viajaran en el tiempo, al parecer dicho sacrifico aun permitía reencarnar a el alma del sacrificado, pues este consistía en intercambiar tu lugar con el viajero, tu alma y cuerpo volverían a la tierra y el pago al viajero por ocupar tu lugar sería tu núcleo dorado. Con esta solución ya éramos 8 quienes estuvimos dispuestos a sacrificarnos por ambos rituales._

_Sin embargo era necesario saber sí ustedes estaban dispuestos a hacer el intercambio y sobre todo, saber que se encontraban sanos, ya necesitábamos que ustedes siguieran con la misión que nosotros ya no podíamos completar, para ello necesitábamos un arma espiritual, llamada “El espejo del viajero”, fue el mes más largo de mi vida, pues cada día contaba, y sin embargo, tambien fue una gran aventura, nunca pensé que existiera una ciudad fantasma, ni mucho menos que en ella encontraría a una persona con tanta bondad en el corazón._

_A diferencia de lo que pensé, el espejo del viajero era grande y mediante el pudimos hablar con ustedes, sin embargo para funcionar, dicho espejo necesitaba absorber energía de vida, así que contra todo pronostico Fan Mi, uno de los miembros más renuentes se puso como voluntario._

_En la primera comunicación, nos encontramos con la reencarnación de el ex líder del Clan Nie, nos dijo que daría lo que sea por volver a ver a su DiDi, descubrimos que hace poco lo había perdido y se sentía culpable, así que le pregunté si a cambio de volver a ver a su DiDi, estaría dispuesto a luchar por nuestra causa y viajar en el tiempo y nos dijo que por volver a verlo sería capaz de todo._

_Con los hermanos Wen las cosas fueron solo un poco complicadas, pero al final los encontramos, Wen Qing tambien quería volver en el tiempo y ver a una persona, así que le pregunte si estará dispuesta a luchar por nuestra causa a cambio de ver a su persona especial de nuevo, ella acepto. Su hermano fue aun más gentil, él quería que su hermana volviera a ver a su persona especial y él mismo quería volver a ver a una persona especial para si mismo, así que tambien le pregunte si estaría dispuesto a unirse a nuestra causa y viajar en el tiempo a cambio de cumplir con el deseo de su hermana y el suyo y también estuvo dispuesto._

_Pero aun más complicado fue encontrarlo a usted, casi no pude reconocerlo, Da-Ge se veía muy delgado y demacrado, y de su hermoso cabello castaño no había ni rastros, verlo llorando, tirado en el piso delante del espejo de aquel cuarto raro me partió el corazón, quería romper el espejo y sostenerlo en mis brazos mientras secaba sus lagrimas, como tantas veces usted hizo conmigo, quería que se levantara y me regalará una sonrisa gentil como siempre lo hacia cuando venia a verme, pero no, no podía, recuerdo que cuando hoyó mi voz, se asusto al principio como todos los demás, pero después parecía calmarse y reconocerme, le pregunte por qué lloraba y usted me dijo que estaba muriéndose, que una enfermedad lo estaba matando de una manera dolorosa, pero que de alguna manera ya no le importaba, por que hace tiempo había perdido al ángel que le daba fuerzas para continuar y que en realidad lloraba por la perdida de su ángel, me sorprendió saber que ese ángel en este tiempo tambien sufría por usted, tal vez no de la misma manera o quizás sí, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón le pregunte que si estaba dispuesto a ver de nuevo a su ángel a cambio de ayudarme a detener a Li Shang y viajar en el tiempo para tomar mi lugar y usted dijo que sí._

_Tal vez piense que me he aprovechado de los sentimientos de perdida de sus amigos y usted, pero como dicen en su tiempo: “En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale”_

_Para el punto en que usted despierte en este tiempo, tendrá aproximadamente 7 meses para impedir que Li Shang utilice la energía de los tumultos funerarios, al parecer ya no solo planea hacer 7 pilares, si no incluso más, si él logra alimentarlos de la energía resentida de los tumultos funerarios ya no habrá marcha atrás, tiene que encontrar la forma de destruir los pilares que ya están activos y de impedir la formación de más, además, por favor, salve a la familia Luo, hemos puesto el cuerpo de ella, de su esposo y de su hija en una cueva llena de energía espiritual cerca de Yunmeng,_

_Lamento haberlo metido en problemas pero no he encontrado otra solución más que esta, después de todo, es lo único que una niña y 9 cultivadores pueden hacer._

_Para este entonces ya tenemos todo lo necesario, su confirmación y las personas dispuestas sacrificarse por ambos rituales, pero solo queda un pequeño detalle, usted esta demasiado enfermo, el inmortal nos dijo que posiblemente no sobreviviría mucho tiempo aquí si te traemos con tu cuerpo de ese tiempo, así que, sé que ha llegado la hora de pagar mi deuda con usted, Rou Zhou se encargara de el ritual para traerlo a este tiempo, mi querida Tai Zhen del ritual para absorber la energía resentida como intercambio por usted y yo, he decidido ser su recipiente._

_¿Sabe? aun recuerdo con cariño aquel frio invierno en que usted fue él único que nos extendió la mano, cuando todas las personas nos despreciaban y golpean, aun recuerdo con amor cada detalle que me dio, aprecio con todo mi corazón que usted dejara que lo considerara mi hermano mayor y que me cuidara como uno, guardo en el tacto de mis manos el enorme honor que me dio al regalarme mi espada, y sobre todo, jamas dejare de estar agradecida por darme la oportunidad de darme salvación, aun cuando sentía que su propia alma ya no la merecía._

_Quiero que sepa, que me iré de este mundo sin arrepentimientos, viví en justicia, intente dar todo por mis seres queridos, conocí lugares y a personas sorprendentes y tambien, me enamore de una persona maravillosa, Tai Zhen, que incluso esta dispuesta a dar su alma por mi causa, Da-Ge, por favor, ruega por ella, para que en su futura reencarnación alguien la ame tanto e incluso más de lo que la amé yo._

_Da-Ge, dejo todo en su manos, me duele no ver su sonrisa gentil por última vez, pero me iré tranquila, sabiendo que su ángel podrá volver a verlo._

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación en cuanto Jin GuangYao termino de leer la carta. Esto era realmente un problema….un gran problema.

—Esos sueños que tuvimos…—Nie MingJue parecía fuera de sí

—¿Cómo vamos salir de todo esto?—pregunto por su parte Wen Qing—Si a ella no le hicieron caso, ¿Cómo va un grupo de muertos revividos a ayudar?

—Tal parece que el cachorro al que le di de comer, me ha rescatado mordiéndome la mano—dijo Jin GuangYao pensativo.

—Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que mataste a muchas personas, incluso a tu propio hijo, pero no a una niña que era prácticamente tu propio reflejo?—lo cuestiono Wen Qing—¿Por qué?, no sería demasiado sospechoso si alguien que quería desacreditarte lo descubría.—Jin GuangYao se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo.

—Si te lo digo…¿Prometes no reírte?—pregunto después.

—A este punto ya no espero nada bueno, solo dilo—le respondió Nie MingJue desde su esquina. Jin GuangYao suspiro y decidió responder.

—Saben, al igual que en esta vida, en la anterior tambien tenia rasgos parecidos a mi madre, y no sé, siempre quise que ella tuviera una buena vida en el futuro, por eso construí el templo GuanYin.

—¿Así que cuando la viste, lo primero que se te vino a la mente era el hecho de estar frente a la reencarnación de tu madre?.—Pregunto intuitivamente Wen Qing, él asintió.

—Sí, era extraño, incluso su apellido era parecido, admitiré que en los primeros días que supe de su existencia me debatí en que hacer, no les negare que por un lado pensé en la posibilidad de mandar a matarla, lo último que quería en esos momentos era algún escándalo, tenia suficiente con las habladurías que ya había sobre mi persona.

—Entonces ¿Qué?¿Cómo es que seguiste en contacto con ella?

—Bueno, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que la ayudaría, podría ser bien la reencarnación de mi madre o incluso un familiar lejano de mi madre o yo que sé, volví a el mercado de dicha ciudad, pero solo me encontré con los dos niños que estaban con ella la vez pasada, esos niños eran Rou Zhou y Li Sang, así que, como en esos momentos se estaban aceptando nuevos discípulos me los lleve a LanLing.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la chica?—pregunto Nie MingJue que al parecer ya se había acercado junto a ellos.

—Fue por ellos que supe que se le había metido a la cabeza ser cultivador —dijo con una pequeña risa—y al parecer tambien les había lavado el cerebro a ellos dos.—dejo de reír y siguió— después de investigar discretamente supe que había pasado con éxito las pruebas para pertenecer al clan OuYang, así que fui a verla, en ese tiempo la secta OuYang aún estaba ganado fama y yo tenia que andarme con cuidado, pero aun así hable con el líder de la secta y le pedí que me dejara verla, hable con ella y le propuse unirse mejor a la secta LanLingJin, pero rechazo mi oferta

—¿En serio?¿Por qué? Si quería convertirse en una buena cultivadora ¿no era mejor pertenecer a una secta de renombre?—Pregunto Nie MingJue, quien al parecer ya estaba demasiado interesado en la historia de Ming SiuYao, Jin GuangYao le sonrió

—Eso mismo pensaba Da-Ge, pero al parecer ella tenia otros planes, me dijo que no quería tener fama o algo por el estilo, simplemente quería volverse una cultivadora fuerte que pudiera defender a quien pudiera y ir por el camino de la justicia.

—¿Eh?¿Qué tipo de pensamientos son esos?—Nie MingJue parecía no comprender y Jin GuangYao le dio una mirada acusadora.

—Los pensamientos idealistas de una niña—le respondió—sin embargo eso fue el principal punto por el que la deje vivir, no quería fama o reconocimiento como yo, incluso si llegaba a ser otro de los hijos bastardos de mi padre, nunca iba a significar ninguna competencia para mi.

—¿A qué te refieres? Esa chica iba a empezar a cultivar antes que tú y si tenia talento lograría convertirse en una cultivadora poderosa—interfirió Nie MingJue, Jin GuangYao le volvió a sonreír.

—Ese era el segundo punto Da-Ge, como tú lo haz dicho, era una chica, una simple mujer, no importa cuan poderosa fuera, jamas seria el líder de una secta a menos que fundara la suya propia, y si eso no sucedía, lo máximo a lo que ella podía llegar a aspirar era ser la compañera de cultivo de algún líder de secta, pero con su historial familiar lo dudaba.

—¿Ese es el tercer punto?—Pregunto Wen Qing esta vez

—Sí, Ruo Zhou, con quien se conoció primero, me contó que al igual que yo, Ming SiuYao era la hija de una prostituta, una niña que al parecer iba a ser vendida a algún enfermo después de la muerte de su madre, pero logro escapar.

—¿Y eso te conmovió?—Wen Qing parecía incrédula

—Créeme sabia por experiencia propia lo desagradable que era para las personas que fueras el hijo de una prostituta, pero…—Jing GuangYao se detuvo y apretó la mandíbula— ser “La hija de una prostituta” era aún peor, la gente te encasillaba, mientras que para mi lo mayor a lo que ella podía aspirar era ser la pareja de cultivación de alguien respetable, para la gente, a lo único que Ming SiuYao podía aspirar era ser una prostituta igual que su madre.

—¡Eso es una mierda!—Nie MingJue estaba indignado, era normal, en esta vida él era el hijo de una después de todo.

—Además, descubrí que mi propio egoísmo me impedía hacerle daño, cuando la miraba me miraba a mi mismo, era una version femenina y pequeña de mi—Jin GuangYao volvió a sonreír—llegue a quererla como una pequeña hermana, hable con el líder del clan OuYang y acordamos que le brindarían la mejor educación que pudieran, incluso empezaría a tomar clases con los mismos tutores que su pequeño hijo, siempre le llevaba telas y regalos cuando iba a verla, quería darle todo lo que le hubiera dado a mi madre, todo lo que me gustaría que me dieran a mi.

Wen Qing comprendió porque se sentía indignado, ella se sentiría igual si su hermano sacrificara su cuerpo y alma por ella.

—Ming SiuYao resulto ser muy inteligente y talentosa, con el tiempo, incluso llego a ganarse el cariño del líder del clan OuYang y de su familia, así que lejos de sentir envidia, de alguna manera me sentía orgulloso de ella, sin embargo de alguna manera seguía siendo una espina en mi zapato, así que le prohibí al líder del Clan OuYang que me la mencionara fuera de su secta o incluso se la presentara a alguien más fuera de ella, con el pretexto de que ella necesitaba protección, el clan OuYang cuidaba de Ming SiuYao y yo me aseguraba de que su secta ganara una posición más respetable, era un trato justo.

—Me esperaba algo así de ti—dijo MingJue negando con la cabeza.

—Cuando cumplió la edad para adquirir su propia espada, yo mismo me asegure de mandarle a hacer una de la mejor calidad, una espada digna de una cultivadora talentosa—tomo la espada dorada entre sus manos con cariño—le pedí que eligiera un nombre y escogió…—Jin GuangYao desenfundo la espada, dejando ver el nombre grabado en ella— Xiwang(1)

—¿Xiwang?¿No es un nombre demasiado sencillo para una espada?—Comento Nie MingJue mientras extendía su mano, Jin GuangYao le pasó la espada.

—Lo mismo le dije en su momento, pero no quiso cambiar de opinión, así que lo deje así.—Jin GuangYao suspiro—en fin, tenemos que pensar en una solución—dijo levantándose—por el momento iré a darme un baño, creo que ya tuve suficiente de esto.

En cuanto se quito la ultima túnica cerro los ojos, y se debatió entre verse la parte inferior del cuerpo o no. Todo esto era una locura, estaba agradecido con Ming SiuYao por su sacrificio, pero, aunque ahora tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer, seguía sintiéndose un hombre.

Al final se decidió, abrió los ojos y se metió en la bañera, el agua aun seguía tibia, así que empezó a enjabonarse, para su suerte el cuerpo de Ming SiuYao, si no mal recordaba incluso tenia la misma altura que el de él y a pesar de haber tenido meses difíciles, su piel se conservaba en buen estado, seguía sedosa y suave como cualquier dama perteneciente a una buena familia.

Mientras se enjabonaba acaricio uno de los cortes en uno de sus brazos, tal parecía que ese corte no desaparecería luego.

—¿Pero cómo voy a superar esto?, antes que nada debemos idear un plan para no morirnos en el intento—dijo para sí mismo.

Se sentía agotado, habían sido demasiadas cosas de un solo golpe. Empezó a lavar el largo cabello castaño tan parecido al suyo, bueno, que ahora era suyo, estaba lleno de sangre y polvo, rastros de la batalla anterior y posiblemente tambien de las batallas que había tenido en los días anteriores.

—Mi pobre A-Yao, ¿cuantas cosas tuviste que pasar?—se dijo mientras se sumergía dentro de la bañera, pero salió inmediatamente del agua cuando vio una sombra acercarse.

—Espero que no estes pensando en suicidarte—la voz de Wen Qing lo recibió en la superficie, para después vaciar un balde de agua sobre él.

—No, no pensaba hacerlo—dijo él mientras apartaba su cabello castaño de su rostro.

—Apresúrate, la cena ya esta lista, llevas más de una hora aquí—lo regaño Wen Qing, quien después de eso salió de la habitación.

—Voy, voy—le respondió él, ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

Al cambiarse se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le habían dado túnicas neutrales, aunque tambien le habían pasado un conjunto moxiong(1), en el pasado había visto por su madre y tambien por A-Su este tipo de prenda, pero no había visto como se lo ponía una persona sin ayuda.

Después de luchar por varios minutos, intentado amararse el moxiong sin sentir que sus senos estaban de todo menos firmes, se cubrió con la túnica interior y tomo una decisión.

—A-Qing, ¿Podrías venir un momento?—dijo alzando la voz un poco avergonzado. Wen Qing apareció segundos después en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó, a lo que él le mostró el moxiong—solo tienes que amarrártelo

—Ese es el problema—le respondió él, ella suspiro, se acerco y le ayudo a ponérselo, junto a las demás túnicas.

—Vamos, te ayudaré tambien con tu cabello—le dijo ella guiándolo a la sala en donde estaban los demás.

Wen Ning estaba sirviendo los platos y Nie MingJue los acomodaba en la pequeña mesa. Por su parte Wen Qing y Jin GuangYao se sentaron y ella comenzo a peinar su largo cabello.

—No es necesario que lo recojas—le dijo el después, así que Wen Qing opto por recoger solo la parte superior en una media cola, la cual amarro con un listón amarillo y al final de su largo cabello, junto todo y hizo una amarre tambien allí.

—Vamos a cenar—dijo en cuento termino. Así que los cuatro al fin se sentaron a la mesa.

Esta vez al parecer habían comprado más comida, Jin GuangYao y Nie MingJue empezaron a servirse las piezas de pollo a la naranja que querían. Por su parte Wen Qing agarro las piezas de pollo con sus palillos y empezó a ponerlas en el tazón de sus hermano cariñosamente.

—Así que líder cultivador ¿Eh?—rompió el silencio Nie MIngJue

—Sí, bueno, al final, logre lo que quería—contesto Jin GuangYao

—Recuerdo que tu padre quería ese puesto, incluso Wei Wuxian se lo dijo en su cara—dijo Nie Mingjue y comenzó reírse y Jin GuangYao se le unio.

—Bueno, al final, he de suponer que ya no nos quedamos con la posición de secta líder, me pregunto quien habrá ocupado ese puesto—le contesto él

—Tal vez la secta Jiang o la secta Lan—sugirió Nie MingJue y tomo un sorbo del vino que tambien habían comprado.

—¿Por qué no mencionaste a la secta Nie?—le pregunto curioso Jin GuangYao

—Bueno, a A-San nunca le han gustado las responsabilidades y recuerdo que era algo miedoso, dudo mucho que él quisiera un puesto así—le respondió Nie MingJue, a lo que Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—Ya te lo dije ayer, pero A-San es más de lo que parece—le dijo en respuesta Jin GuangYao, Nie MingJue le sonrió.

—A todo esto, me pregunto como le irá a A-Ling, le deje la reputación del Clan hecho ruinas, espero que esos viejos ambiciosos no se hayan hecho con el puesto del líder del clan, confió en que Jiang Cheng se haya encargado de ese asunto—Dijo Jin GuangYao pensativo

—A-Ling…el joven amo Jin RuLan—Wen Ning que hasta el momento se había quedado en silencio hablo de pronto, tenia una cara de suma preocupación, como si estuviera tratando de recordar importante.

—¿A-Ning?¿Qué pasa?—Wen Qing se acerco a su hermano preocupado y le sobo la espalda, de repente Wen Ning dio un salto.

—A-Yuan y-y los jóvenes maestros Jin, Lan y OuYang, están en peligro, esa cosa nos había atacado y les dije que huyeran, pero no pude detenerlo….tenemos que ayudarlos—dijo Wen Ning desesperado.

—Al parecer a recuperado sus recuerdos—dijo Jin GuangYao—¿En dónde estaban?¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Basándome en el día de la semana en que estamos y en el que sucedió, fue ayer, justo a la hora en qué aparecimos de nuevo en este mundo—dijo él sin titubeos—estábamos en los terrenos privados de la secta LanlingJin, supongo que a unos kilómetros de aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí, tenemos que ir a buscarlos—dijo Jin GuangYao levantándose—A-Ling puede estar en peligro y si se ha acercado a esa cosa podría estar muy débil y contaminado con energía resentida

—Es cierto—Wen Ning se acerco rápidamente hacia su arco en la esquina y tomo sus flechas, para después ponerse rápidamente sus tenis—tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Bien, pero no podemos vencerlo nosotros solos—intervino Nie MingJue—tú lo haz visto ayer, y si esos niños están débiles se no hará más didil rescatarlos, creo que tendremos que separarnos, he estado meditando desde que leíste esa carta y creo que lo mejor será que vaya a pedir ayuda a mi clan

—Da-Ge, ¿En qué estas pensando?—le pregunto consternado Jin GuangYao mientras tomaba su espada y comenzaba ponerse sus botas.

—Haz dicho que el Reino Inmundo esta cerca de aquí, iré volando con esa espada y le pediré ayuda a A-San, así que les llevaré refuerzos, ustedes solo tienen que encontrar a los jóvenes amos y ponerlos a salvo hasta que yo llegue, para ello, en cuanto los encuentren tienen que hacer que ellos lancen una señal de fuego—dijo con decisión

—Da-Ge—Jin GuangYao parecía dudoso

—A-Yao confía en mi, así como yo de ahora en adelante confiaré en ti—le dijo él para después salir por la puerta.

Jin GuangYao se quedo parado un buen rato, todavía le parecía increíble cómo habían cambiado tantas cosas en un solo día.

—Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa—le dijo a sus dos amigos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Esperen—Wen Qing aún no comprendía muchas cosas—Dijiste que toda mi familia había sido asesinada por los clanes—le dijo a Jin GuangYao—pero… A-Ning…¿Haz dicho A-Yuan?¿Es el A-Yuan que yo creo que es?

Su hermano la miro, era cierto, eso era algo que nadie más que él, el amo Wei y HanGuang-Jun sabían….y posiblemente los amigos más cercanos de A-Yuan.

—Bueno, sí, al parecer HanGuang-Jun rescato al pequeño A-Yuan y lo educo como miembro de la secta Lan—le respondió Wen Ning

Después de tener una mala noticia tras otra, por fin, Wen Qing sentía algo de esperanza, tras saber que al menos, otro miembro de su familia estaba vivo, sonrió y tomo una de las bolsitas qiankun en la que ya había puesto todas las cosas de su mochila.

—Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, Vayamos a buscar a nuestros sobrinos—dijo adelantándose.

 **Notas** :

**(1)Xiwang, por si algunos aun no lo han intuido, significa "esperanza" ^^**

**(2)El Moxiong, fue la ropa interior femenina en la dinastía Tang y Song, era como el brasier o sostén de nuestra era, elegí esta porque en el Donghua, el diseño de la ropa que las damas de MXTX llevan, se ve apegado a lo que utilizaban en la era de dichas dinastías.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Aquí Al, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo?, espero que no les haya resultado muy pesado de leer.
> 
> Ah, Madam Luo tan valiente desde su juventud, esperemos que los chicos logren encontrar la manera de liberar su alma y nuestra querida MiamMiam se una a la batalla. (^w^)9
> 
> Tal parece que nuestros chicos tienen un gran problema, pero confío en que encontraran la manera de resolverlo.
> 
> Los dos próximos capítulos estarán lleno de reencuentros…los reencuentros a veces son tan bonitos…a excepción de que seas Wei WuXian después de estar muerto por 13 años y te reencuentres con Jiang Cheng XD….
> 
> Si haz llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tu lectura, ¡nos leemos pronto! (^w^)/


	8. Chapter 8

El viento rosaba sus mejillas y revolvía su pelo negro, sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que voló de esta forma, y en efecto eso era cierto, para empezar solo había volado en su sable, la cuchilla era más grande y eso hacia las cosas un poco más cómodas, en cambio ahora estaba volando en una espada, de cual casi se había caído varias veces, primeramente por falta de practica y segundo porqué su cuerpo apenas se estaba adaptando a tener poder espiritual de nuevo.

En su campo de visión vio aparecer las imponentes murallas del Reino Inmundo, y sintió cómo su corazón se llenaba de alegría después de tanto tiempo. Deseaba tanto poder ver a su hermano, desde que se enteró que en este tiempo estaba vivo, solo quería correr a la residencia de la secta Qinghe Nie en cuanto antes. Pero ahora tambien tenia que proporcionar ayuda a su amigos.

Empezó a descender con cuidado, pensando como entraría. Su idea principal era presentarse ante las puertas y exigir que le abrieran, pero de acuerdo a lo que le habían dicho, él ahora debería estar en un ataúd, no es como si pudiera volver y hacerles pensar a todo el mundo que había vuelto del mundo de los muertos así por que sí, posiblemente lo tomarían como un fantasma e intentarían acabar con él.

Así que, ya estando a una distancia considerable, lo pensó mejor, la opción más cuidadosa sería aparecer primero ante su hermano, para ello debería introducirse dentro de el Reino Inmundo en secreto y buscarlo.

Cuidadosamente rodeo las murallas, hasta estar debajo del pie de la montaña en donde estaba clavado la residencia del la secta Nie, a simple vista las murallas del reino inmundo parecían impenetrables, pero tal y como había aprendido en su reciente vida "Todo tiene un punto débil”, en este caso era el pasadizo que había debajo de sus pies, su secta confiaba en su fuerza y eran personas valientes, pero no eran estupidos, si un día ocurría algo que no pudieran manejar, al menos un descendiente debería tener la oportunidad de escapar, es así como por décadas se había mantenido a conocimiento de los descendientes directos del clan Nie, dicho dicho pasadizo.

Nie Mingjue dio unos pequeños brinquitos para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar indicado, al sentir que lo suelo se sentía hueco, sonrió y se inclinó para empezar a delinear los contornos de la entrada del pasadizo con la ayuda de la espada, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que la entrada parecía haber sido escondida recién.

Así que abrió la compuerta en forma de roca, la gran pumita pintada se elevo y Nie MIngjue entro por el agujero que se mostró a la vista. Mientras gateaba por aquel túnel, recordó con cariño cómo se arrepintió días después de enseñarle a su hermano dicho pasaje, cuando este, empezó a utilizarlo para escapar de sus entrenamientos.

Avanzó hasta que se dio de lleno contra la otra compuerta, tal parecía que sus pensamientos lo habían distraído, maldijo por lo bajo, se sobo la cabeza y empezó a buscar la manija de la compuerta; instantes después la encontró.

Abrió lentamente la compuerta, ante su vista se alzó un exquisito jardín, no recordaba que esta parte del Reino Inmundo fuera así, este jardín pertenecía al edificio que servia de dormitorio al líder del clan, así que concluyó que lo más probable era que A-San, con su gusto por el arte y la belleza, lo hubiera mandado a arreglar.

Antes de salir de aquel túnel se aseguro de mirar a ambos lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, para su sorpresa había una persona en los pasillos del dormitorio que solía pertenecer al líder, sentada jugando Weiqi, _bueno, en este tiempo le dicen Go,_ pensó, esta persona tenia el cabello largo, vestía elegantemente y tenia un abanico en sus manos, al instante pensó en su hermano.

Sin embargo tambien presto atención al tablero, aunque estaba jugando solo, parecía tener una buena estrategia contra sí mismo, el juego parecía estar en la primera etapa y eso lo emociono, después de todo, el Go era su juego favorito.

Volvió a observar con detenimiento el tablero, mientras dicha persona acomodaba las piezas, y entonces se arrepintió de su comentario anterior, parecía que, del lado opuesto donde no había nadie estaba jugando bien, pero de su lado, ¡se estaba dejando ganar!

—¡A-Sang!, ¡siempre te he dicho que las esquinas del tablero valen oro; los cuatro lados, plata; y el centro, nada!—Miro con severidad a su hermano, el cual se había inclinado hacia atrás y le dio una mirada de absoluta sorpresa y entonces Nie MingJue cayó en cuenta.

Al parecer ver a esa persona jugar tan terriblemente de su lado, lo había hecho salir de su escondite sin más, y no solo eso, se había atrevido a corregir a dicha persona, que de milagro, era nada más y nada menos que su hermano.

Claro, se veía diferente, a diferencia de cuándo se fue, ahora tenia el cabello más largo, ocupaba dignamente una túnica propia de dicho líder del clan y sin duda, tenia un aire de elegancia aún más acentuado.

Por la sorpresa Nie HuaiSang se había cubierto la mitad de el rostro con su abanico, pero en cuanto reconoció el rostro y la voz de la persona que lo había regañado recién, su sorpresa se hizo más grande, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y bajo lentamente el abanico.

—¿D-Da-Ge?—trago con fuerza y volvió a repetir—¿Da-Ge, eres tú?

—A-Sang, veo que haz crecido—¿Qué más podía decirle?, lo había extrañado tanto, pero en ambas vidas, no había tenido el privilegio de seguir viéndolo crecer, su labio tembló ligeramente, así que tragándose todo su orgullo y rudeza, dio unos pasos al frente y lo abrazó.

—Da-Ge, ¿Cómo es posible?—Nie HuaiSang no salía de su admiración y correspondió el abrazo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Su querido hermano había vuelto, tal y como aquella misteriosa mujer le había dicho días antes, después de tanto tiempo sentía como una enorme felicidad se apoderaba de su corazón.

—Da-Ge, te extrañe mucho—dijo entre sollozos, era extraño, de pronto volvía a sentirse como un niño pequeño siendo consolado por su hermano después de una caída, después de tanto volvía a sentirse seguro y amado.

Parecía que todo había valido la pena y al mismo tiempo nada, el calor del cuerpo de su hermano y su aliento tibio sobre su cuello hicieron que sus lagrimas brotaran aún más, su amado hermano estaba vivo, estaba vivo y estaba ahí con él.

Por su parte Nie MingJue lloraba en silencio, solo había vivido esto en sueños y sin embargo, la realidad no tenia comparación, la culpa y el dolor de perderlo parecían ir desvaneciéndose y al mismo tiempo, el fuerte abrazo de su pequeño hermano le recordaban las promesas que se había hecho después de su muerte.

Los reencuentros son dolorosamente dulces, el hecho de una nueva oportunidad lo acariciaba con la esperanza de ser mejor, ser un mejor amigo, un mejor hermano, una mejor persona.

Después de un largo rato sollozando, los hermanos Nie se separaron un poco de manera renuente, como si tuvieran miedo de que aquel a quien tenían en frente se esfumara en cualquier instante.

—Pareciera que esto es un sueño—dijo Nie HuaiSang con voz nasal, mientras se secaba los rastros de lagrimas.

—Pues, espero que no lo sea, ¿Qué es esa forma de jugar?, uno no debe tener piedad ni consigo mismo—Lo reprendió Nie MingHue, mientras se apartaba y se sentaba en el lado del contrario del tablero—A ver, demuéstrame que por lo menos algo bueno haz aprendido en mi ausencia.

—Da-Ge, ¡Realmente estas aquí!¿Pero cómo?—pregunto insistente Nie HuaiSang mientras volvía poner la espalda recta.

—Es una historia larga A-Sang—dijo Nie MingJue mientras tomaba la bolsita de seda que contenía los yúnzǐ(1) negros.

—Da-Ge, incluso te vez más joven—comento Nie MingJue con asombro.

—Bueno, cumpliré mis 30 el año que viene, A-Qing dice que esa es la época de oro—comentó sonriendo, pero en eso su sonrisa se desvaneció recordando a lo que venia.

—¿Da-Ge?—pregunto preocupado Nie HuaiSang.

—Es cierto, ¡A-Sang, necesito tu ayuda!—dijo con premura Nie MingJue—te explicaré todo lo que sé en el camino, pero por ahora es necesario que nos demos prisa.

La preocupación de Jin GuangYao aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba, llevaban más de una hora buscándolos y no había rastros o indicios de que su sobrino y sus compañeros estuvieran cerca.

—A-Ning, ¿seguro que era por aquí?—pregunto mientras salían a un camino.

—Estoy seguro—dijo Wen Ning al darse cuenta que, de hecho, este era el camino en el que estaban antes de ser atacados por aquella cosa—de hecho más adelante fue donde nos encontramos con el “pilar”.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron el trecho con algo de premura hasta que encontraron un cuerpo despedazado, como si alguien hubiera arrancado parte por parte con furia, esparciéndolas por el camino sin cuidado, en el suelo había tambien restos de lo que parecía ser sangre, así como talismanes rotos.

—Eso es…—Wen Qing dudo un poco

—Mi cadáver—confirmo Wen Ning—eso quiere decir que estamos cerca.

Wen Qing miro un poco admirada, como su hermano no le daba tanta importancia a su propio cadáver y seguía caminando apresuradamente, por su parte le dio una ultima mirada a los restos del cadáver antes de seguir a los otros dos.

Siguieron caminando, guiándose de los restos de aquel liquido negro con el que se familiarizaron la noche anterior, y por supuesto, por los restos de energía resentida que parecían hacerse más fuertes a medida que avanzaban.

Un sonoro y desagradable rugido les confirmó que en efecto, hasta ahora habían estado siguiendo el camino correcto, los tres se miraron entre sí y empezaron a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos.

Se encontraban justo al pie de una gran montaña, montaña que solía ser uno de los puntos divisores entres los territorios de las sectas Qinghe Nie y Lanling Jin, así que eso haría las cosas un poco más fáciles cuando Nie MingJue llegara con ayuda.

Comenzaron a subir la montaña cuidadosamente, guiándose por los escalofriantes rugidos, hasta que entre las ramas de los árboles lo vieron, para sorpresa de los tres, ese pilar no era el mismo que los había atacado la noche anterior.

Este era diferente, más grade y parecía tener mucha más facilidad en sus movimientos. Al parecer estaba buscando algo, mientras lo observaban, Jin GuangYao se percato de que cerca había una especie de pequeña cueva, su entrada de hecho, no parecía muy grande y a esa cosa debido a su tamaño le sería difícil entrar por dicha apertura.

Empezó a observar dicha cueva con más detenimiento, hasta que se percató que en la entrada parecía haber una mancha de sangre seca.

—A-Qing—le susurro a su amiga—¿Ves esa cueva?—Wen Qing miro hacia donde señalaba.

—Sí, ¿Crees que ahí están?—le preguntó

—Sí, hay un mancha de sangre en una de las piedras de la entrada, posiblemente estén heridos—le comentó

—Bien, eso tambien explicaría por qué el pilar pareciera estar custodiando la entrada. ¿Cuál es el plan?—le preguntó Wen Qing mientras abría la bolsita qiankun, de la que se había hecho dueña, y quitaba unos cuantos talismanes quema-oscuridad y se los pasaba a su hermano.

—Parece que tú ya tienes uno—le respondió Jin GuangYao y ella le sonrió.

—He estado pensando y tal parece que esas cosas suelen tener cierta debilidad con el fuego que emana de los talismanes quema-oscuridad, tal vez por ello Ming SiuYao tenia muchos de ellos y tambien sus amigos.

—¿Entonces A-Ning volverá a lanzarle flechas?—pregunto Jin GuangYao con curiosidad

—Sí, pero en estos momentos no es seguro que nadie sirva de carnada, esa cosa parece moverse con más velocidad que el anterior pilar, así que lo que haremos será crear un incendio para atraerlo, en lo que nosotros entramos a la cueva.—le respondió ella mientras quitaba tambien un frasco—esto es aceite, debería funcionar.—Jin GuangYao tomo el frasco

—De acuerdo, empaparé un trozo de mi túnica con el aceite y la ataré en ese árbol de allá—les señalo el árbol más lejano a la cueva—volveré en uno momentos.

Siendo lo más sigiloso posible hizo lo que planeo, una vez llego al árbol señalado, corto un gran pedazo de su túnica con su espada y la empapo con aceite, mientras amarraba el pedazo de túnica en el árbol, se dio cuanta que a diferencia del pilar que los había atacado a ellos, este estaba rodeado de fantasmas.

Una vez de vuelta, Wen Ning preparo su arco y flechas, les clavó los talismanes quema-oscuridad que comenzaban a encenderse desde las esquinas y apunto hacia el pedazo de tela visible en aquel árbol.

Una vez que supo que su hermana y amigo estaban listos, disparo sin ninguna pizca de vacilación, las fechas volaron con certeza; al pasar por encima de la cabeza del pilar sus llamas se hicieron más grandes y al tener por fin contacto con aquel pedazo de tela crecieron todavía más.

Tal y como se lo imaginaron, el pilar reacciono, y al sentirse atraído por el calor espiritual y la energía más cercanas a él, empezó a caminar hacía allí.

—¡Vamos!—los apresuro Jin GuangYao y ellos comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada de aquella cueva.

Mientras lo hacían, vio como aquel pilar al parecer se había percatado de su presencia y empezó a correr hacia ellos, afortunadamente lograron introducirse dentro de la cueva antes de que los alcanzara.

Una vez dentro, escucharon como aquel pilar golpeaba la entrada de la cueva, y entre jadeos debido a la carrera se miraron con alivio. Empezaron a revisar la cueva y para su fortuna, tal y cómo había deducido Jin GuangYao, encontraron a unos metros, a los cuatro jóvenes acostados en el frio suelo de la cueva, inconscientes.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, al ver a su pequeño sobrino inconsciente en el suelo, con las túnicas doradas manchadas de sangre, corrió a su lado y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Wen Qing tambien se acerco a él y tranquilizo a Jin GuangYao con la mirada, mientras alcanzaba su brazo para tomarle el pulso.

—A-Bao—pronuncio con preocupación—todo esta bien, tu pequeño tío ya esta aquí—Wen Qing suspiró y lo miro severa.

—A-Yao, A-Ling aquí ya no es un bebé—le dijo mientras de la bolsita qiankun sacaba sus agujas de plata—y si no quieres que los demás se enteren de quien eres tendrás que ser más discreto.

Jin Ling que hasta el momento dudaba en abrir los ojos o no, los abrió con sorpresa y miro consternado a Jin GuangYao.

—¿P-Pequeño tío?—Jin GuangYao se sintió aterrorizado, su preocupación y parte de su culpa, le habían hecho olvidar cuan delicada era su situación.

—Y-yo…—carraspeo un momento y puso su mejor cara–Líder de la secta Jin, me alegro que este consiente, estábamos preocupados por usted.

—Pequeño tío, te oyes diferente, pero ya es suficiente, sabes que detesto que me mientan—la cara de Jin Ling se debatía entre el asombro y el enojo.

—¿Sabes?, es lo que iba a decirte, Jin Ling no estaba inconsciente—dijo despreocupada Wen Qing, mientras tomaba el pulso de otro de los jóvenes que vestía una de las túnicas de la secta Lan que estaba acostado a su lado sosteniendo la cabeza del cadaver de su hermano—y este tampoco—al oír esto Lan SiZhui abrió los ojos como si ya no tuviera nada que ocultar y miro a Jin Ling

—Los jóvenes amos Lan y OuYang, sí están inconscientes JieJie—dijo Wen Ning, al oír su voz Lan SiZhui empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

—¿Tío Wen Ning?—llamó SiZhui con duda, Wen Ning se acerco rápidamente a él.

—A-Yuan, lo siento, no pude detener al pilar, me alegra tanto que estes bien—Lan SiZhui miro a su tío con asombro, ya no era un cadáver feroz e incluso parecía un jovencito de su misma edad.

—¿A-Yuan?—pregunto Wen Qing—A-Ning, ¿él es A-Yuan?—Miro al jovencito vestido con las túnicas Lan con ternura.

—Sí, JieJie, ¿Acaso no lo parece?—respondió Wen Ning con orgullo—es uno de los cultivadores más talentosos de su generación.

—Ya veo—Wen Qing se inclino hacia él y le toco cariñosamente la mejilla— tienes razón, sí se parece—Wen Ning miro con cariño a Lan SiZhui, ni siquiera sabía como sentirse, después de tanto, podía ver a dos de las personas a las que más quería juntas, y Wen Qing estaba igual—no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que estas bien.

Wen Qing abrazo a Lan SiZhui con fuerza e inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar, A-Yuan había significado tanto para ella en su anterior y actual vida, que verlo le trajo esperanzas.

—Tío Wen Ning, ¿ella es mi tía Wen Qing?—Pregunto SiZhui aun dudoso.

—Sí, ella es mi hermana, tu tía—Lan SiZhui abrió la boca ante su sorpresa.

—¡Esperen!—Jin Ling que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado explotó—Si los tíos muertos de Lan SiZhui están aquí y tambien mi pequeño tío que debería estar muerto, eso quiere decir que…

—Líder del clan Jin, yo…—intento Jin GuangYao

—¡Pequeño tío no mienta!—Lo amenazo Jin Ling— aunque ahora usted parece una mujer, es la única persona que seguiría llamándome A-Bao cuando estemos a solas, aun si yo ya fuera un anciano, seguirías teniendo esa horrible manía—le refunfuño.

Jin GuangYao suspiro resignado, le debía demasiado a A-Ling para seguir mintiendo, la muerte de sus padres, mandar a matar a la perra que él mismo le había regalado, el hecho de amenazarlo con una cuerda de guqin y dejarlo desamparado y con el nombre de su secta hecho pedazos.

—De acuerdo, no te mentiré—le respondió Jin GuangYao, alzando los brazos en señal de derrota—no estas muerto y ahora yo tampoco, si me lo preguntas, nunca fue mi intención volver a la vida tan pronto, ayer en la tarde los hermanos Wen, Nie MingJue y yo despertamos aquí, y al parecer hay una guerra cerca y tenemos que encontrar una forma de destruir más de esos monstruos como el que esta fuera, A-Ling, tal vez no me creas pero no tengo ni una mala intención, solo quiero terminar con esto e irme a un lugar tranquilo donde no moleste a nadie.

Jin Ling lo miro confundido, todo lo que le había dicho parecía sacado de alguna historia inventada, pero de alguna manera su tono parecía sincero y además, estaba él hecho de que sabía, desde aquella noche en el templo GuanYin, que nunca podría odiar a su pequeño tío, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, el había sido el hombre que tuvo una gran presencia en su vida, fue su padre y tambien su amigo.

—Te creo—dijo Jin Ling después de unos momentos en silencio—pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas que pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis padres o a otras personas—como si hubiera recuperado las energías de un momento a otro, desenvaino a Suihua y apunto el cuello de GuangYao con la punta.

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Jin GuangYao y trago con dificultad, pero de alguna manera se esperaba una reacción así por parte de su sobrino.

—De acuerdo, pagaré como tu desees—le respondió Jin GuangYao—pero antes déjame arreglar toda esta situación de los pilares, una vez que complete el deseo de Ming SiuYao, podrás tomarme y hacer lo que quieras conmigo, no me resistiré, sé que me lo merezco.

—No, no voy a esperarme hasta eso—hizo que la punta de su espada se sumiera ligeramente en la piel del cuello de su tío— una vez salgamos de esta estupida cueva, vendrás conmigo a La Torre Koi y me ayudaras con el papeleo, me enseñaras lo que debiste enseñarme antes de dejarme tirado por tus crímenes y vas a servirme como el leal sirviente que siempre debiste ser y si intentas algo…—presiono la espada un poco más dejando que un hilillo de sangre brotara—te mataré yo mismo.—Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—¿Quieres que vuelva contigo a la secta LanLing Jin?—pregunto confundido— ¿No crees que es una idea demasiado arriesgada?

—Me haz dicho que no tienes malas intenciones, quiero creerte, pero mi silencio y protección tendrán un precio—le respondió de manera altanera Jin Ling—no estas en una posición privilegiada, si yo decido decirle a todo el mundo que haz vuelto, van a creerme. Te protegeré y a cambio tú me ayudaras y enseñaras a mantener a esos estupidos viejos avariciosos en su lugar. Es un trato justo. ¿Y bien?—volvió a presionar más la espada—¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo prometo, iré contigo—le respondió Jin GuangYao—A-Ling, si quieres que te ayude y enseñe, lo haré con gusto, pero antes salgamos de aquí.

—Júralo por tu vida, jura que no intentaras nada extraño y que vas a serme leal—lo presiono Jin Ling

—Sí, lo prometo, prometo no intentar nada malo y tambien ayudarte con el papeleo o lo que quieras—su tono no parecía desesperado, pero sí cansado, pero al parecer a Jin Ling le bastó, enfundo de nuevo a Suihua y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien, entonces salgamos de aquí—dijo Jin Ling de pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado—esa cosa invoca fantasmas y al parecer tiene una especie de campo de protección que impide que cualquier arma espiritual le haga daño, y no solo eso, debilita a su oponentes.

—Pensamos que posiblemente hace que la energía resentida que desprende contamine la red espiritual de contra quien se enfrente—continuo Lan SiZhui, quien se encontraba aún en los brazos de sus tíos.

—De hecho he llegado a la misma conclusión, ¡Qué sobrino tan inteligente tengo!—dijo Wen Qing mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

—Gracias tía, pero tambien he tenido parte de la ayuda de A-Ling para llegar a esa conclusión—respondió SiZhui—de hecho es por eso que hemos tratado de purificar la red espiritual de nuestros amigos desde que cayeron inconscientes, pero no hemos tenido resultados—confeso con tristeza SiZhui.

—Bueno, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros—dijo Wen Qing poniéndose de pie—A-Yao será mejor que empieces a preparar una estrategia, Da-Ge llegará pronto, así que..

—Es cierto, A-Ling, ¿Tienes una señal de fuego?—pregunto Jin GuangYao mientras él tambien se ponía de pie.

—Sí, pero no funcionan, lo intentamos ayer y es como si la energía resentida de esa cosa, hubiera hecho que las señales de fuego no sirvieran—le respondió él

—Comprendo, aun así, préstame la que tienes—Le Dijo Jin GuangYao mientras le extendía la mano.

Por su parte Wen Qing y Wen Ning acompañados de Lan SiZhui se acercaron a los cuerpos inconscientes de los otros dos jóvenes. Wen Qing empezó a tomarles el pulso y los niveles de energía espiritual, para después empezar a abrir sus túnicas.

—Escucha A-Yuan—comenzó Wen Qing—la razón por la que no despiertan, es por que su red de nervios espirituales esta sobrecargado con energía resentida y sus cuerpos no pueden soportarlo—tomo sus agujas de plata y empezó a clavarlas en distintos puntos del cuerpo de Lan JingYi

—Sí, es por ello intentamos purificarlos, pasándoles energías espiritual—le recordó Lan ShiZui

—Sí y en teoría estas en lo correcto—lo felicito Wen Qing—sin embargo, si tú sigues pasándoles energía espiritual solo vas a agotarte, funciona pero el proceso es muy lento.

—Tía, ¿Entonces es mejor con las jaujas?—Wen Qing asintió

—Sí, el proceso es más rápido, de hecho funcionaria solo un poco más lento si ellos no tuvieran un núcleo dorado—dijo con tono nostálgico—pero tocado los puntos exactos, uno puedo purificar la red espiritual en cuestión de horas sin importar cuan contaminada esta este.

—Pensé que la acupuntura solo servia con los puntos sensoriales—les comento SiZhui mientras veía como su tía hacia lo mismo con OuYang ZiZhen.

—Yo tambien, pero antes de morir, había estado pensando en la forma de ayudar a un amigo a purificar y si es posible activar de nuevo su red espiritual—ella suspiro y lo miro—pero solo ayer pude poner en practica mi teoría y resultó ser correcta.

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron planeando una estrategia y comparando deducciones, así mismo Jin GuangYao le mostró las cartas a Jin Ling para que no tuviera dudas de sus intenciones. De alguna manera sentía que su sobrino ya no necesitaba su ayuda, parecía más maduro e incluso su actitud altanera ya no era tan notable.

—Tengo una teoría—dijo de pronto Wen Qing—como hemos comentado, la única arma que parece penetrar su campo de protección es el arco olímpico de A-Ning.

—Sí, pero ¿A que crees que se deba?—pregunto Jin GuangYao

—Eso es lo que quiero comentarte—dijo ella—lo he estado pensando y no creo que se deba a que venga del futuro.

—¿Entonces?—le pregunto él

—A-Yao creo que hay algo que hemos pasado por alto, incluso tú que estuviste presente, ya que te encontrabas alterado posiblemente no se te venga a la mente.

—¿El que?—pregunto Jin GuangYao, Wen Qing a modo de respuesta se toco la campana de la claridad que tenia en la muñeca atada a su pulsera de seda roja.

Jin Ling al ver la campana de la claridad de Wen Qing se sorprendió y tomo la suya.

—¿Crees que se deba a eso?—pregunto Jin GuangYao, ella asintió.

—Wei Wuxian dijo que había incluido parte del metal que se utiliza en las campanas de claridad para modificar el arco de A-Ning, además, anoche A-Ning y yo fuimos los únicos que no fuimos afectados por la energía que desprendía aquel pilar, tal y como ahora el líder del clan Jin y A-Yuan.

—Pero Lan SiZhui no….—Jin GuangYao se detuvo y miro a su sobrino.

—¡¿Qué?!—respondió Jin Ling ante la mirada acusadora de su tío.

—A-Ling, ¿le diste una campana de la claridad a Lan SiZhui?—pregunto Jin GuangYao enarcando las cejas.

—¿Y que si lo hice?, él…

—Solo somos amigos madam…disculpe, Mayor Jin—respondió SiZhui con cortesía.

—No es que haya algún problema, Joven amo Lan—dijo sonriendo Jing GuangYao al ver la cara llena de decepción de su sobrino—yo solo preguntaba para confirmar la teoría de Wen-gūniang.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ligeramente; Lan SiZhui metió una de sus manos dentro de sus túnicas, cerca de su pecho y sacó un pañuelo perfectamente doblado, lo desenvolvió, dentro se encontraba colocado cuidadosamente una campana de claridad, pero a diferencia de la de Jin Ling, esta estaba adornada con tejidos en color azul y oro, se las extendió junto al pañuelo de manera cuidadosa.

—Eso respalda mi teoría—dijo orgullosa Wen Qing.

—Sí ese es el caso, entonces, ¿por qué mis flechas o espada o las de SiZhui no llegaron a penetrar el campo de protección?—pregunto Jin Ling

—Posiblemente por qué la campana de la claridad necesita estar cerca o atada al arma espiritual con que se atacará, en el caso de el arco de A-Ning, esta hecho con parte de ese material—le respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Además, al parecer suelen tener una especie de debilidad por el fuego producido por los talismanes Quema-Oscuridad—comento Wen Ning

—Es cierto, por el momento podríamos utilizarlos para crear una distracción y escapar, pero tarde o temprano tenemos que hallar la manera de enfrentaremos cara a cara con esa cosa—dijo pensativo Jin GuangYao

—Bueno, ahora ya tenemos la teoría de que las campanas de la claridad sirven como un método para atacar directamente y al mismo tiempo protegerse de la energía resentida que desprende esa cosa—le respondió Jin Ling mientras desataba su campana de la claridad y la ataba a su arco—solo tenemos que probarlo.

—A-Ling, no me malentiendas, pero ahora estas débil, casi se les han acabado las flechas, tus amigos están inconscientes y me haz dicho que esa cosa no solo invoca fantasmas, tambien cadáveres feroces, por lo tanto la prioridad por ahora es salir de aquí—le dijo a manera de convencerlo Jin GuangYao. Se esperaba una rabieta, pero para su sorpresa Jin Ling parecía considerarlo.

—Tienes razón, entonces hagamos un plan para salir de aquí, mientras el clan Nie viene, una vez ellos vengan, podríamos hacer que cuiden de que esa cosa para que no se mueva de aquí—dijo Jin Ling volviendo a sentarse junto a ellos en el suelo.

Jin GuangYao estaba apunto de hacerle un comentario de felicitación a su sobrino, cuando se oyó un tipo de quejido, Wen Qing se levanto inmediatamente y fue hacia los dos jóvenes que hasta hace unos minutos estaban inconscientes, los observo y segundos después comenzó a quitarles las agujas.

Los demás tambien se acercaron al ver que Lan JingYi y OuYang ZiZhen habían despertado y miraban extrañados a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes quien parecía un poco indiferente hacia ellos.

—Usted…—comenzó OuYang ZiZhen

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto de manera brusca Lan JingYi

—No importa en que vida, sigues igual de impertinente—comento Wen Qing poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—JingYi, ten un poco más de respeto, ella es mi gūgu(2) y nos ha estado ayudando—lo reprendió Lan SiZhui una vez llego a su lado—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Gūgu?—pregunto confundido Lan JingYi

—¿ShiJie?—la voz de OuYang ZiZhen hizo que todo el mundo lo mirara de repente a él y la persona a quien se dirigía—ShiJie, eres tú, no puedo creerlo, hace dos años que no te veo—dijo sonriente 

Jin GuangYao rápidamente recordó porque ese niño se dirigía a él mediante ese título y le dedico su sonrisa más cálida, se inclino hacia él y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, A-Zhen, a pasado tiempo, incluso veo que haz crecido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos—le respondió Jin GuangYao con voz dulce.

—ShiJie, yo sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar, lamento lo que pasó con mi padre, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo—Dijo OuYang ZiZhen con un tono lleno de culpa.

—A-Zhen, tu padre no tiene la culpa de nada, yo me fui de la secta por decisión propia—le respondió Jin GuangYao mientras quitaba un pañuelo y limpiaba cariñosamente la cara de OuYang ZiZhen.

—Mi ShiJie incluso sigue siendo igual de amable conmigo—dijo OuYang ZiZhen mirando a Jin GuangYao con cariño— eso quiere decir que haz venido a ayudarnos, haz venido a salvarme como siempre lo haz hecho ¿cierto?

Ver la cara y tono de ternura que OuYang ZiZhen le dedicaba al cuerpo de Ming SiuYao, hizo que Jin GuangYao sintiera compasión por él, después de todo ella había sido como una hermana para él.

La madre de OuYang ZiZhen había muerto en el parto y Ming SiuYao había cuidado con cariño de OuYang ZiZhen desde su llegada a la secta, siendo no solo su figura maternal, si no tambien su compañera de juegos, su mejor amiga y una de las razones por las que tenia una visión romántica de las cosas. ¿Cómo podría atreverse a destruir su reencuentro con su querida ShiJie?

—Por supuesto que sí A-Zhen—acuno su cabeza entre sus brazos, como solía hacer su madre cuando él era pequeño, como él solía hacerlo con la misma Ming SiuYao cuando estaba triste—por su puesto que siempre vendría a ayudarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Yúnzǐ, son las fichas de juego del Go o Weiqi, por lo general son 181 negras y 180 blancas.
> 
> (2)Gūgu, es específicamente tía paterna, ya que los apellidos vienen del padre, al menos en esa época y ya que A-Yuan es el hijo de un primo de Wen Qing, pues, me pareció dejarlo así, además “Gūgu”, me parece una palabra tierna jajaja
> 
> ¡Hola, aquí Al!, pues cómo había dicho, hemos comenzado con los reencuentros, tal parece que las emociones le han jugado una mala pasada a nuestro A-Yao, menos mal que Jin Ling tiene un gran corazón jajaja, pero debe ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, no todo el mundo es como A-Ling.
> 
> Y hablando del gran corazón de Jin Ling, ¿Qué les pareció el detalle que le dio a A-Yuan?, esperemos que A-Yuan no sea tan despistado como su papá XD
> 
> Este capítulo me costo un poco, porque yo soy terrible para los reencuentros, aun así, espero que les haya parecido entretenido.
> 
> Gracias por pasarte por aquí, nos leemos luego (^w^)/


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Tu ShiJie?, OuYang-Xiōng, esa mujer se parece demasiado al exlíder de la secta Jin—dijo con sorpresa Lan JingYi 

—Eso es porqué Ming-gūniang es mi pequeña tía—respondió de pronto Jin Ling. 

—¿Eh?—tanto Lan JingYi como OuYang ZiZhen no parecían salir de su asombro 

—ShiJie, ¿Eso es cierto?—preguntó OuYang ZiZhen saliendo de los brazos de Jin GuangYao, quién estaba igual de sorprendido que los dos anteriores. 

—Sí, también lo he descubierto recién—les respondió con una sonrisa gentil. 

—Una vez que salgamos de aquí, reconoceré a mi pequeña tía como miembro de la familia Jin y de ahora en adelante pertenecerá a mí secta—dijo Jin Ling después, como recordándole a Jin GuangYao su promesa. 

—Entiendo, me alegra saber que por fin podrá estar a lado de su familia ShiJie—dijo sonriéndole OuYang ZiZhen—después de todo, es lo que el exlíder del clan Jin siempre quiso para usted.

—Entonces, esa mujer…quiero decir Ming-gūniang y tu pequeño tío ¿se conocían?—preguntó Lan JingYi curioso 

—Sí, el exlíder de la secta Jin y mi ShiJie eran muy cercanos, de hecho se consideraban hermanos, siempre lo sospeche por el enorme parecido, pero ahora se ha confirmado—Le respondió OuYang ZiZhen 

—¿Pero qué es esto?¿Una fiesta de tíos?¿Hasta el general fantasma parece estar vivo de nuevo?—en cuanto pronuncio las ultimas palabras Lan JingYi se sintió aterrorizado e inspiro a causa de la sorpresa—¿Eh?¿El general fantasma vivo?¡Eso quiere decir que estamos muertos!

Después de explicarles a Lan JingYi y a OuYang ZiZhen lo que había ocurrido, exceptuando la cuestión de qué Jin GuangYao había vuelto a la vida, ya que no querían alterar más a sus amigos, en especial a OuYang ZiZhen, decidieron lo que harían. 

Para empezar, el sol se pondría pronto, e intentarían volver a mandar una de las señales de fuego, para avisarle a la secta Nie su posición; tenían la teoría de que probablemente, las señales no habían funcionado por el campo de energía resentida que aquel pilar emanaba, así que intentarían activar la señal y lanzarla por los aires con una flecha. 

Una vez que la secta Nie llegara, probablemente el pilar pondría su atención en ellos, eso les daría tiempo para salir de la cueva y ponerse bajo la protección de dicho clan. 

Sin embargo había algo que le molestaba a Jin GuangYao, si Li Shang aún no se sentía listo para enfrentarse a los clanes y quería atacarlos con la guardia baja, ¿Por qué dejar suelto a sus pilares como perros sin dueño?. 

La presencia del pilar anterior podía ser explicada, probablemente querían asesinar a Ming SiuYao, porque ella había robado algo o por el simple hecho de saber sobre sus planes, pero la presencia de este pilar le parecía extraña, ¿por que atacar a tres discípulos de diferentes clanes y al actual líder del clan Jin?, ¿no sería eso demasiado sospechoso?

—Pequeña tía—La voz de Jin Ling lo saco de sus pensamientos—deja de estar en las nubes, voy a lanzar la señal, aún sigo creyendo que es una idea estúpida, así que si no funciona no me culpes. 

—Perdóname—se disculpó Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa, a lo que Jin Ling solo puso los ojos en blanco. 

Jin Ling, tomo una de sus flechas, en donde había amarrado la señal, sin el seguro; se dirigió silenciosamente a la entrada de la cueva, al ver que el pilar ya no se encontraba cerca de la entrada, apunto hacia el cielo y disparo la flecha. 

Para su sorpresa, una vez que la fecha atravesó más allá del límite de las copas de los árboles, el fuego pareció desprenderse y la señal con el escudo de la secta LanLing ilumino el cielo azul marino que despedía al día. Solo pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando vieron mediante la apertura de la cueva a un grupo de siluetas en el cielo.

—Tal parece que Da-Ge lo logró—dijo Wen Qing poniendo una mano en el hombro de GuangYao 

—Parece que sí; si te soy sincero, ya estaba haciendo un plan B por si se le hubiera ocurrido abandonarnos—dijo sonriendo. 

—Deberías empezar a confiar en los tuyos y a ser sincero con tus aliados—dijo ella, mientras caminaba a la entrada de la cueva justo a los demás jóvenes. 

Tal y como lo habían previsto, aquel pilar centro su atención en los recién llegados, quienes no salían de su asombro al ver a esa cosa, pero como buenos miembros del Clan Nie, empezaron a atacar con valentía.

Algo que en efecto no era sorpresa, era el hecho de que a la cabeza del ataque se encontraba Nie MingJue, blandiendo un sable, que aunque no era Baxia, parecía bailar orgullosa en sus manos. Teniendo por fin a aquel pilar ocupado, los jóvenes salieron de la cueva y alcanzaron a Nie HuaiSang, que por supuesto, observaba la batalla desde lejos, sosteniendo su inseparable abanico, mientras era acompañado por un miembro del clan. 

—Líder del clan Nie, muchas gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda—saludó Jin Ling haciendo una reverencia, en la cual lo acompañaran todos los demás. 

—Oh, no es nada líder del clan Jin—respondió Nie HuaiSang con una sonrisa, mientras correspondía la reverencia junto al discípulo que lo acompañaba—mi Da-Ge fue quien me informo de la situación, a él es a quien debes agradecer…—su sonrisa pareció desvanecerse cuando vio a Jin GuangYao. 

Jin Ling se percató en seguida de la reacción de Nie HuaiSang, así como del temor que parecía aparecer imperceptiblemente en el rostro de su tío. 

—Líder del clan Nie, tal vez su hermano no le haya informado—dijo Jin Ling poniéndose protectoramente en frente de Jin GuangYao—pero mi pequeña tía ha estado protegiendo a su hermano desde su regreso. 

—Así es, líder del clan Nie, mi ShiJie no es quien usted cree—dijo defensivamente OuYang ZiZhen, ante su comentario todos voltearon a mirarlo con reprensión. 

—No es necesario que me lo explique líder del clan Jin—dijo Nie HuainSang mientras volvía a poner una sonrisa en su rostro—tampoco que la defienda con tanta premura OuYang-gôngzy. —¿Por qué lo dice?

—Pregunto Jin Ling, a lo que Nie HuaiSang empezó a abanicarse—¿A caso no pensó que ella era Jin GuangYao o si? 

—El nombre de Ming SiuYao, es más conocido por las clases bajas—le respondió Nie HuaiSang tranquilamente— y solo unos pocos saben, que ella es el secreto que el clan OuYang guarda con miedo—dijo mirando a OuYang ZiZhen—Yo no voy a juzgarla, ella y yo tenemos un trato, ¿No es así Ming-gūniang? 

Jin GuangYao no sabia como sentirse, ver a aquel hombre que con engaños había hecho que su mejor amigo lo asesinara, aquel hombre que había sido la causa de que todo por lo que había arriesgado tanto se fuera a la mierda, aquel a quien siempre vio como un hombre indefenso, una persona inocente y un poco tonto. 

Ese hombre no solo estaba ahí parado, estaba ahí hablando con tanta seguridad que se sentía en una encrucijada, en la carta no había nada escrito sobre un trato con Nie HuaiSang, y empezaba a sospechar que de hecho, Ming SiuYao había omitido muchas cosas, tal vez por falta de tiempo. Así que se limitó a sonreírle, recordando qué, posiblemente esa era la razón por la que Nie HuaiSang había recibido sin vacilación a su hermano.

—Espero que usted y su hermano hayan tenido un buen reencuentro—respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Sí, se lo agradezco—Nie HuaiSang hizo una reverencia y Jin GuangYao sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, estaba a punto de responderle cuando el rugido del pilar los hizo prestar atención a la batalla. 

Los cultivadores del clan Nie estaban comenzando a agotarse debido a la energía resentida, mientras que aquella cosa ya había invocado más fantasmas y algunos cadáveres feroces.

—Es cierto, la única manera de romper la barrera de esa cosa es con las campanas de la claridad—dijo Jin Ling preparando su arco y fechas, Wen Ning también hizo lo mismo, clavando unos talismanes quema oscuridad en sus flechas y pasándole unos a Jin Ling. 

Ambos dispararon las flechas encendidas, iluminando los alrededores de la pelea y sirviendo como distracción al pilar. Por su parte Lan SiZhui desenvaino su espada para después unirse a la batalla. 

—Líder del clan Nie, creo que es mejor la retirada, esa cosa envenena la red de energía espiritual de sus rivales, sus cultivadores han empezado a cansarse y ha empezado a invocar más fantasmas y cadáveres andantes—dijo Jin GuangYao desenfundando a Xiwang, al ver como más cadáveres andantes iban apareciendo al rededor.

—Creo que deberíamos enviar otra señal de fuego para que más cultivadores vengan—dijo Nie HuaiSang. Estaba buscando la señal dentro de sus túnicas, cuando se oyó un sonoro silbido. 

El pilar pareció detener sus ataques y empezó a buscar el origen del silbido. De repente una enorme matriz se dibujo bajos sus pies y una luz roja se extendió del suelo hacia el cielo, justo como cuando se activaba un talismán de transportación. Los cadáveres andantes comenzaron a retirarse y una silueta negra apareció encima del hombro del pilar. 

—¡Ming SiuYao, más vale que cierres la boca si no quieres que algo malo le pasé a tu amada Tai Zhen!—pronuncio una voz desconocida, un segundo después los rastros del pilar y la batalla habían desaparecido. 

—¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando?—pronuncio Jin Lin asombrado e internamente Jin GuangYao pensaba lo mismo. 

—¿Tai Zhen?—OuYang ZiZhen parecía confundido— ¡es cierto ShiJie!, ¿A caso Tai-gūniang no debería estar con usted? Ante las palabras de aquel joven, Jin GuangYao se sintió aun más confundido, se supone que Tai Zhen debería estar muerta, pero, ¿Por qué aquella persona intentaría amenazar a Ming SiuYao con su nombre? 

El canto estridente de un halcón sacre rompió el silencio de la noche, Jin GuangYao alzo la cabeza, viendo cómo, en efecto, un halcón revoloteaba en círculos a unos metros de sus cabezas, dicha ave parecía sostener algo entre sus garras. 

—¡Es Chang!—anunció OuYang ZiZhen, Jing GuangYao rápidamente recordó… 

Cuando Jin Ling era un niño y se había sentido triste porque los demás niños no querían jugar con él, le regalado a Hada, pero en el caso de Ming SiuYao, ella se había sentido triste porque en su inocencia, les había contado a los demás niños del clan sobre su madre, y ellos se habían burlado de ella, fue ahí cundo para aliviar su tristeza le regalo a Chang. 

Jin GuangYao silbó como solía hacer Min SiuYao cuando llamaba a la dichosa ave, y esta se acerco, soltó en sus manos lo que traía entre sus garras y con la misma se alejo volando. 

Jin GuangYao vio el pequeño sobre que Chang había dejado en sus manos, parecía tener algo dentro, así que lo abrió, dentro se encontraba una horquilla de jade, adornada delicadamente con flores de cerezos esculpidas. 

Era más que obvio que esa horquilla no le pertenecía a Ming SiuYao; sobre el papel del mismo sobre, había un pequeño párrafo escrito con una caligrafía que le era desconocida. 

_“Los sacrificios deben hacerse en silencio, el silencio provoca confusiones, pero tu presencia es prueba de la verdad.”  
_

Jin GuangYao se sintió aliviado, era obvio, así como Ming SiuYao no sabía todo lo que había hecho Li Shang, este tampoco sabía todos los planes de Ming SiuYao. 

—¿Qué dice la nota?¿La mando Tai-gūniang?—pregunto OuYang ZiZhen, Jin GuangYao le sonrió nostálgicamente en respuesta. 

—Sí—respondió él tomando la horquilla y metiéndola entre sus mangas. —¿Entonces vas a reunirte de nuevo con ella?—volvió a preguntar OuYang ZiZhen, Jin GuangYao suspiro, OuYang ZiZhen ya había pasado por mucho esta noche. 

—Sí, en cuanto sea el momento—le respondió alzado la mano y revolviéndole el cabello, que a este punto estaba sucio y con rastros de sangre igual que su ropa. 

Una vez todo se calmo, Jin Ling, Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao le explicaron con más detalle lo que pasaba a Nie HuaiSang y cuan grave era la situación, y al haber tenido pruebas, Nie HuaiSang llego a la conclusión de que debían advertir a las demás sectas y que de hecho y para sorpresa de Nie MingJue, al ser él el líder cultivador era su principal responsabilidad. Por ello convocaría a todas las sectas a una conferencia dentro de tres días.

Por el momento se llevaría a los discípulos del clan Lan y a OuYang ZiZhen con él, pues ellos servirían de mensajeros para entregar la convocatoria a sus distintos clanes, mientras que Jin GuangYao se iría con Jin Ling, pues de ahora en adelante sería reconocido por el clan Jin, y aunque este se había negado, el joven líder había argumentado que tener una secta respaldando a Ming SiuYao era lo mejor, si quería ser escuchado, además, entre líneas le dejo ver que, en efecto, esperaba que cumpliera su promesa. 

—De acuerdo, entonces haremos esto así—Dijo Nie HuaiSang dando por terminado la discusión de sus planes—Da-Ge, ¿Vendrás conmigo?—pregunto dudoso a su hermano quien parecía pensativo. 

—Por supuesto—le respondió Nie MingJue saliendo de sus pensamientos—antes, tengo una duda que me ha estado carcomiendo—dijo después 

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Nie HuaiSang 

—¿Cómo ha estado el líder del clan Lan?—preguntó dirigiéndose a los discípulos de túnicas blancas con el emblema de las nubes. Ante su pregunta ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y Jin GuangYao sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, su Da-Ge había hecho justo la pregunta de la cual su alma anhelaba saber la respuesta. 

—Él, ha estado bien, Chi Feng-Zun—respondió cortésmente Lan SiZhui—aunque por el momento se encuentra en reclusión autoimpuesta. 

—¿Reclusión autoimpuesta?¿Por qué?¿Desde cuándo?—de nuevo su Da-Ge le había robado las palabras de la boca Lan SiZhui paramecio debatirse entre qué decir, después de todo ellos tenían prohibido hablar de otros a sus espaldas y menos aun de cosas relacionadas con sus sectas. 

—Sí, desde la muerte de ese vil criminal Jin GuangYao—sin embargo Lan JingYi era otro cuento. Jin GuangYao pareció sentir que Shuoyue volvía enterrarse en su pecho, leerlo en las cartas de Ming SiuYao había sido una cosa, pero al escucharlo de un discípulo del clan Lan… 

—¡JingYi!—lo reprendió SiZhui 

—Es la verdad, por culpa de ese hombre, nuestro líder se a recluido debido a la culpa—le comento Lan JingYi 

—JingYi, por favor basta—le ordeno Lan ShiZui 

—¿Culpa?¿Por qué se siente culpable?

—Nie MingJue estaba tan alterado como Jin GuangYao o incluso más. Nie HuaiSang suspiro con pesar. 

—Da-Ge, no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero según los rumores, él se siente culpable porque… bueno—Nie HuaiSang extendió su abanico nervioso y desvió la mirada—él mato a Jin GuangYao con su propia espada y fue cómplice indirecto tu asesinato—Nie MingJue no sabia como sentirse, ¿A caso él no se hubiera sentido igual ante la misma situación?, sin embargo Jin GuangYao sabia que esa era una verdad a medias. 

—¿A caso no fue usted quién lo engaño para que enterrara su espada en el pecho de mi Da-Ge?—pregunto él un poco molesto. 

—¡¿Qué?!—Nie MingJue no cabía en sí —¿Eh?, No sé de que habla Ming-gūniang—respondió Nie HuaiSang, sin embargo Jin Ling intervino. 

—Bueno, no negara que usted tuvo parte de la culpa Líder del clan Nie, pero eso ya pasó, fue un accidente, ¿Cierto?—le pregunto Jin Ling con cansancio 

—Así es—Respondió Nie HuaiSang 

—Entonces, demos por terminado esta discusión—dijo Jin Ling, y como si ya estuviera harto, centro su atención en SiZhui—SiZhui, ya que te iras con el clan Nie, ¿Cuándo podré devolverte tu guqin?—dijo y empezó a despedirse de sus amigos junto a Wen Ning. 

Jin GuangYao estaba sorprendido, su sobrino había madurado hasta cierto punto después de su partida, no solo había crecido físicamente, si no también lo había hecho como persona. Por su parte vio a sus amigos. 

—Da-Ge, nos veremos en la conferencia de clanes—dijo Jin GuangYao, Nie MingJue asintió—A-Qing, tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero, ¿podrías venir conmigo?—We Qing enarco sus cejas—Ya sé que podría ser demasiado debido a tu mala experiencia en LanLing pero… 

—De acuerdo—lo interrumpió ella—Sí el líder del clan Jin esta de acuerdo, iré contigo. 

—No es un problema, a mi solo me interesa que venga conmigo, de una u otra forma—Comento Jin Ling de manera indiferente y siguió hablando con los otros Jóvenes cultivadores y con Wen Ning. 

—Bien, entonces iré contigo—dijo ella y le dedico una mirada a su hermano, su hermano pareció sentir su mirada y camino hacia ella. 

—Jiejie—en su tono había cariño, pero también había duda, Wen Qing sabía que su hermano había dejado de ser aquel chico tímido al que solía sobre proteger y con cariño contemplo, que al menos, en este tiempo, había hecho amigos a su manera. 

—Si quieres ir con ellos, esta bien—le dijo ella quitando algo de polvo que había en los hombros de su hermano, el rostro de su hermano pareció iluminarse. 

—Jiejie, gracias—sonrió él con gentileza 

—A-Ning, Wei WuXian tiene razón, ya no eres un niño—le dijo ella en tono represivo, mientras quitaba algo de dinero que había guardado de los cultivadores muertos y se lo daba—Así que cuídate, nos veremos en la conferencia de clanes ¿De acuerdo?—dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. 

—No se preocupe Wen-gūniang—intervino Nie HuaiSang—lo enviare como mensajero oficial del clan Nie, así podrá pasar a los Recesos de las Nubes y estará seguro hasta la conferencia 

—Se lo agradezco líder del clan Nie—dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. 

—Bueno, es hora de irnos, ya es tarde—dijo Jin Ling, quien después de despedirse de sus amigos y de Nie HuaiSang monto su espada y regaño a Jin GuangYao para que se apurara. 

De alguna manera se las había ingeniado para llevar a Wen Qing en Xiwang junto a él y no morir en el intento; si bien el cultivo de Ming SiuYao era alto, las miradas acusadoras de su sobrino no lo habían dejado viajar en paz. Después de unas horas pudieron distinguir la esplendorosa residencia del clan Jin, descendieron en la entrada en donde se podían ver las conocidas escaleras, las cuales le trajeron tantos recuerdos a Jin GuangYao.

—¡Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?!—La voz de Jin Ling le dio el valor para empezar a subir aquellas escaleras junto a su amiga, esas escaleras que representaban el desprecio de su padre, la enemistad con el hombre que un día fue su protector y… _Hanguang-Jun, espero que estes siendo feliz junto a Wei Wuxian,_ pensó _._

Una vez adentro de la torre de Koi fueron recibidos por Hada, quien al parecer esta contento de volver a ver a su dueño, por los murmullos sobre su persona y también por esos viejos maestros ambiciosos. 

—Líder del clan, ¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó uno de ellos. 

—Escuchen bien—la voz de Jin Ling sonó prepotente mientras señalaba a Jin GuangYao—Esta mujer que he traído conmigo, es mi pequeña tía y de ahora en adelante, pertenecerá a la familia Jin, como siempre debió ser. 

Los diferentes murmullos entre los maestros, servidumbre y discípulos presentes del clan no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo todos parecían estar de acuerdo en cosa, esa mujer tenia un enorme parecido al despreciable Jin GuangYao. 

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante llevas el apellido Jin—dijo Jin Ling dirigiéndose a Jin GuangYao—ah sí, y Wen-gūniang es una invitada de nuestro clan, así que tratenlas a ambas con el respeto que se merecen. 

—Líder del clan ¿ha dicho Wen?—pregunto otro maestro, quién al observar con detenimiento a Wen Qing pareció haber visto un fantasma. 

—Sí, en fin, he tenido un viaje cansado, prepárenme un baño a mi e instalen a mi pequeña tía y a su… amiga en “El Jardín Floreciente” —al escuchar el nombre de aquella residencia todo el mundo pareció sorprenderse, por su parte Jin Ling una vez diciendo esto, siguió caminado y se perdió entre los pasillos seguido de algunos criados, dejando un ambiente pesado en la recepción. 

Por su parte unas doncellas les hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a dirigir a Jin GuangYao y a Wen Qing a El Jardín Floreciente.

—¿Por qué siento que A-Ling se ha hecho una idea equivocada de nosotros?—le pregunto Wen Qing mientras caminaban por los pasillos. —Ni idea, pero con todo respeto, no eres mi tipo—dijo Jin GuangYao dándole un pequeño empujón, ella sonrió. 

—¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo se siente estar en casa de nuevo?—le preguntó ella con curiosidad. —Para serte sincero, este lugar nunca fue mi casa—le contesto Jin GuangYao con un suspiro cansado, mientras recordaba que en este lugar había recibido de todo por parte de sus habitantes, menos amor.

—Por favor pasen Jin-gūniang, Wen-gūniang—dijo una de las doncellas mientras abría la puerta de El Jardín Floreciente, una residencia que había permanecido sin huéspedes, pero curiosamente limpia desde su muerte. 

—Les traeremos dentro de poco la bañera y un cambio de ropa—dijo la otra doncella, y ambas se retiraron dejándolos solos. 

Jin GuangYao se estiro con pereza y dejo a Xiwang encima del escritorio que había ocupado durante años cuando era líder del clan y abrió otra puerta dentro de la habitación. Por su parte Wen Qing se limito a seguirlo. 

La otra habitación por lo visto era el dormitorio, cuando Wen Qing entró, Jin GuangYao ya se había desparramado en la cama de madera. 

—¡Por los dioses!, no recordaba que estas cosas fueran tan duras—se quejó mientras se sentaba. 

—Bueno, mis últimos días de vida aquí yo dormí en una cama de paja y sinceramente era cómoda—dijo Wen Qing mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. 

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer que nos traigan una cama de paja—dijo Jin GuangYao y empezó a reírse—Sin duda extrañaré mi colchón King Size, ortopédico y super cómodo. Ambos hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que unos miembros de la servidumbre les trajeron dos bañeras, agua caliente y ropa. 

—Por lo menos tu sobrino es considerado—dijo Wen Qing mientras veía ambas bañeras 

—Toma un baño tu primero, yo estaré descansando en la otra habitación—Le sugirió Jin GuangYao. 

Cuando por fin fue su turno, Jin GuangYao se tomo el tiempo necesario para relajarse, estos dos días habían sido muy duros, su vida había dado un giro realmente enorme y estos días había sentido tantas emociones que se sentía realmente agotado mentalmente. 

Mientras pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, miro con curiosidad la palma de su mano derecha, ahí había una especie de tatuaje en forma de una flor de peonía, se aterrorizo, ¿por qué una chica tendría una marca así en su piel?. 

Al frotarlo se dio cuanta de que no era permanente, pero si era una marca difícil de quitar, posiblemente duraría unos meses. Mientras frotaba la marca de la peonía, se asombro al darse cuenta de que una de las heridas en sus brazos había sanado, tal parece que Min SiuYao había deseado algo diferente al final. 

Una vez que tuvo suficiente, se salió de la bañera y se puso el pijama, llamo a Wen Qing, quien al parecer ya estaba dormitando en la otra habitación, y mientras su amiga se acomodaba en la cama él comenzó a terminar de revisar las bolsitas qiankun de Ming SiuYao, en una de ellas encontró también la espada que le pertenecía a Tai Zhen, junto a una nota que pedía que fuera entregada a sus padres, entre otras cosas. 

En la otra bolsita, encontró con sorpresa los escritos que Ming SiuYao le había robado a Li Shang, que por supuesto habían pertenecido a Wei WuXian, y también un libro extraño, este libro sin duda no era ninguno que recordara y sin embargo había una nota que decía que había pertenecido a Li Shang y que si fuera posible fuera entregado a Wei Wuxian para que este lo analizara. 

—Niña problemática, al final, terminaré siendo tu mandadero—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras metía todo de nuevo en la bolsita qiankun, la cual guardo entre las túnicas de su pijama. Se resigno y se acostó al lado de su amiga, mirándola de frente, Wen Qing parecía mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida. 

—Vaya, parece que mis desgracias son causa de tu alegría—dijo a modo de broma. 

—Algo así, es conmovedor ver cómo haz dejado de lado tus quejas sobre ti mismo para dar paso a tus quejas hacia Ming SiuYao—dijo ella, Jin GuangYao solo suspiro. 

—¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos pequeños y nos acostábamos así?—cambio de tema—Tú abuela solía regañarnos, más cuando Da-Ge se nos unía. 

—Sí, decía que no era propio de una señorita, supongo que sí nos viera ahora ya no tendría ninguna queja—dijo ella siguiendo el juego. 

—Aveces, cuando los dolores no me dejaban dormir o cuando los malestares de la quimioterapia eran insoportables, pensaba en los momentos en que fui feliz, aveces recordaba mi infancia con ustedes, o en mi vida después de conocer a XiChen—dijo pensativo. 

—Al menos ahora podrás verlo, Da-Ge dijo que le escribiría una carta para que fuera a la conferencia de sectas—le respondió ella 

—Si te soy sincero, ansío verlo, como no sabes, ya sea como un cultivador o como el heredero principal de la corporación Lan, sigue siendo el hombre gentil al que he amado siempre, y sin embargo, no me siento digno de volver ayer su rostro—le confesó. 

—A-Yao, deja de pensar en ti como un criminal, Da-Ge te ha dado una nueva oportunidad, es hora de que tu mismo te des una—le dijo ella mientras alargaba la mano y limpiaba una lágrima que sigilosamente se había escapado de sus ojos. 

—Tú…¿Acaso no anhelas verlo?—pregunto Jin GuangYao 

—Es tarde, mañana será otro día—dijo ella como respuesta, antes de apagar las velas con un movimiento de su mano. 

A la mañana siguiente Jin GuangYao fue despertado con una bofetada de parte de Wen Qing por segunda vez, por lo visto había tenido otra pesadilla, aunque para fortuna de ambos era una buena hora para despertarse. 

Las doncellas acudieron para ayudarlas a cambiarse y para su sorpresa Jin Ling había mandado a que le dieran a elegir cómo vestir, ya sea con el uniforme de un cultivador o las túnicas elegantes de una dama de la familia Jin. 

Jin GuangYao lo pensó bien, cierta parte de él anhelaba volver vestirse como un cultivador, pero sabia que al menos para sobrevivir y por respeto a Ming SiuYao era mejor empezar a adaptarse a su vida como una mujer. 

Se miro con curiosidad en el enorme espejo, ese que era la entrada a su bóveda secreta y en la que un día había escondido la cabeza de uno de sus hermanos jurados. 

El exquisito traje Hanfu de color dorado y adornado sutilmente con el emblema de la secta Jin, le quedaba bien, incluso se acordó de A-Su, ella siempre se veía tan hermosa, cuando utilizaba este tipo de trajes. 

—Jin-gūniang, por favor siéntese, arreglare su cabello—le pidió una de las doncellas, él obedeció, desde que había decidido ser una chica, también había decidido que sin duda disfrutaría de todo lo que siempre quiso que Ming SiuYao aprovechara. 

Estaba distraído leyendo un libro, cuando oyó los pasos de su amiga junto a las doncellas que le habían ayudado vestirse, cuando la vio vestida con un traje tan hermoso como el suyo, no pudo evitar pensar en la arrogante mujer quien solía acompañar a Wen Rouhan a las cenas, aquella que era su sobrina favorita. 

—¿Qué?¿Tengo algo en el rostro?—le preguntó. 

—No, solo pensaba en lo irónico que es que un ex miembro del clan Wen luzca túnicas del clan Jin—le respondió Jin GuangYao, a lo que ella entorno los ojos. 

Después de que terminaran de arreglarlas, les trajeron el desayuno, después de tanto, por fin Jin GuangYao tenia una mañana agradable, tenia ganas de quedarse dormido todo el día en cama, pero sus planes se esfumaron cuando Jin Ling entro a El Jardín Floreciente acompañado de Hada y un discípulo quien cargaba una pila de documentos. 

Jin Ling se acerco al escritorio, le quito la pila de pergaminos al discípulo y los dejo caer sobre el escritorio con fuerza, para después despedir al discípulo. 

—A-Ling, ¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunto Jin GuangYao mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita y se levantaba. 

—Trabajo que harás por mí ¿recuerdas?—dijo su sobrino, como si fuera lo más normal— necesito que termines todo esto para hoy, ya que mañana tendremos que irnos a la conferencia de sectas—dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida. 

—A-Ling, espera—se apresuro a decir Jin GuangYao—dije que te ayudaría, no que haría todo por ti, ¿No es mejor que aprendas como se hace?, nada te garantiza que estaré viva después de un mes. Jin Ling, se detuvo, se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa con intención de reto.

—Bueno, siempre puedo hacer que te metan a prisión—dijo despreocupado 

—A-Ling, esto no lo hago por molestarte, es solo para que aprendas, pero si quieres seguir dependiendo de alguien el resto de tu vida, por mi esta bien—Jin GuangYao se encogió de hombros y se sentó en detrás del escritorio, mientras empezaba revisar uno de los muchos pergaminos. Oyó un suspiro y después vio con una sonrisa como Jin Ling tomaba una silla y se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio. 

—De acuerdo—dijo resignado y tomo otro de los rollos. 

Ese día se la pasó tranquilo revisando, rellenando y corrigiendo documentos, junto a su pequeño sobrino, mientras Wen Qing leía algunos libros de Medicina acompañada de Hada, incluso llego un punto en el que pensó que volvía a estar en su apartamento, y que en cualquier momento Lan XiChen llegaría con algún regalo o una propuesta. 

Cuando por fin terminaron, casi a la puesta del sol, Jin Ling se despidió de ellos, diciéndoles que mañana tendrían que partir temprano para llegar a una buena hora a la conferencia y que tambien había dejado la bóveda de su tío sin tocar, conservando sus cosas o al menos, las que pudo rescatar de los avariciosos ancianos de su secta. Por su parte Jin GuangYao, entro después a la bóveda, solo para quitar la espada que un día perteneció a Wen Ruohan y entregársela a su amiga. 

—A-Yao, yo no voy a matar a nadie con esto—le dijo ella rechazándolo. 

—Si no quieres matar a nadie, no lo hagas—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras se la volvía a entregar—pero acéptala, como una disculpa, por lo que mi clan le hizo a la parte inocente del tuyo, como método de defensa y también como medio de transporte. 

Ante su ultimo comentario Wen Qing le sonrió y acepto la espada, tal vez el tenia razón, las cosas habían cambiado, y ella necesitaba ser aun más fuerte de lo que ya era. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, aquí Al!, pues al parecer los reencuentros seguirían hasta el próximo capítulo ^^; 
> 
> Me pregunto que pasará cuando XiChen reciba la carta de Nie MingJue, pienso que como dijo Wen Qing, él y A-Yao necesitan darse otra oportunidad así mismos. 
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y pasarte por aquí, nos leemos luego (^w^)


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella remota montaña a las afueras de Gusu, envuelta en blancas nubes y reflejando siempre tranquilidad, era la famosa residencia de Clan Lan, Los Recesos de las Nubes. Siempre reflejando un ambiente zen, nadie se esperaría que el líder de aquél clan tuviera una tormenta tempestuosa en el corazón.

Los Juniors acompañados de Wen Ning se detuvieron en la entrada de Los Recesos de las Nubes, después de un largo viaje. Después de la charla de la noche anterior, sabían que posiblemente en los próximos meses, la paz de la que habían disfrutado la mayor parte de su vida, posiblemente estaba apunto de esfumarse.

Una vez que abogaron por la entrada de Wen Ning al Los Recesos de las Nubes, los jóvenes se dirigieron al interior de las residencias.

—Tío Wen Ning, Es la primera vez que entras a la residencia del Clan Lan ¿verdad?—Preguntó ShiZui

—Sí, en la época cuando era aún un Junior, el Clan Lan era considerado el mejor en Educación, pero el Clan Wen, era la secta Jefe, así que no considerábamos necesario venir aquí a estudiar.—contesto Wen Ning

—Oh, eso explicaría porque incluso el líder del clan Nie estudio aquí, pero tú, no—comentó JingYi, Wen Ning asintió con una sonrisa amable.

—Tío Wen Ning, ¿No te hubiera gustado venir a estudiar aquí en tu época?—Le volvió a preguntar Lan SiZhui

—Sí, tal vez me hubiera conocido antes con el Maestro Wei—respondió Wen Ning—pero dudo mucho que mi hermana me hubiera dejado venir.

—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?—interrogó Lan JingYi

—Bueno, solía ser una persona muy tímida y—pareció sonrojarse un poco—algo dependiente de mi Jiejie, en realidad ella solía sobre protegerme mucho.

—Oh, ¿En serio?, haz cambiado mucho entonces—declaró Lan JingYi— y por lo que vi, Wen-gūniang te ha dado más libertad.

—El Mayor Wei dijo que mi tía era persona algo arrogante, pero muy compasiva y amorosa con los suyos, tal vez por eso era así—comento Lan SiZhui, Wen Ning solo le sonrío.

Su hermana y él tenían historia, sabía que de alguna manera él era el preciado recuerdo que su hermana conservaba de sus padres, su sangre, su pequeño hermano, el hombre al que amaría de manera fraternal siempre, por el que rompería su orgullo, por el que quemaría ciudades hasta encontrarlo.

Pronto estuvieron en el gran pabellón, donde se separaron, los Juniors se dirigieron a hacer sus reportes, mientras Wen Ning, quien ahora venia como embajador del Clan Nie, fue dirigido a la oficina de Lan Qiren, donde el mencionado lo miro como si le pareciera familiar, pero para su sorpresa, no dijo nada, y por su parte solo se limitó a entregar la convocatoria para la conferencia.

Sin embargo tambien tenia otra misión, Nie MingJue se había sentido tan preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con su hermano jurado, que había escrito una carta para él, a razón de solicitar verlo y sí es posible darle las razones suficientes para que terminara con su reclusión.

Sin embargo, tenia que entregar dicha carta a HanGuang-Jun, ya que como le habían informado los Juniors, solamente hablaba con él y con su tío, y ya que esto tenia un carácter más personal, la carta debía ser entregada al susodicho. Para ello tenia qué encontrarlo, y para encontrarlo primero tenia que hallar a Wei WuXian.

Después de que se le asigno una habitación temporal, se volvió a reunir con Lan SiZhui y Lan JingYi, ellos le habían comentado que solían reunirse en secreto con We Wuxian debido a la ultima regla reciente.

Caminaron a lo largo de un sendero hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro donde había conejos, allí, en medio de ellos, estaba sentado Wei WuXian jugando con uno de ellos, mientras le sonreía al impecable HanGuang-Jun, quien estaba sentado elegantemente a su lado.

La pareja parecía estar centrada solo en sí mismos, dejando que el mundo tomara su curso sin tomarlos en cuenta. La enorme sonrisa de Wei WuXian se hizo aún más grande después de decir algún comentario y ver la reacción seria de Lan WangJi.

Los jóvenes se acercaron, y cuando ambos Mayores notaron su presencia, saludaron junto a una reverencia.

—Ah, SiZhui, JingYi han vuelto, ¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Wei Wuxian, sin embargo también se percato de la presencia del chico de cabello corto y ropas de la secta Nie que los acompañaba—¿Han traído a un nuevo amigo?¿Quien…

Wei Wuxian se levantó de inmediato cuando reconoció el rostro de dicho joven, ese rostro tímido, eso ojos verdes; los había conocido antes, eran prueba de un pasado turbulento, que lo había arrastrado a la desgracia, pero del que tambien no se arrepintió en el caso de la justicia.

—¿Wen Ning?—pregunto con dudas, Wen Ning asintió, así que asombrado Wei Ying se acerco a él con una sonrisa—¿Wen Ning que te han hecho?, incluso parece como si estuvieras vivo de nuevo.

En su curiosidad Wei Wuxian le tomo la mano y presiono su muñeca, estaba punto de decir alguna frase como broma, pero al sentir su pulso y el flujo de energía espiritual, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cara se lleno de asombro.

—¿Qué?—Wei WuXIan volvió a presionar su muñeca, a fin de corroborar lo que había sentido, al ver que en efecto no había sido una alucinación, miro a los Jóvenes desconcertado—¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

—De hecho, es una de las cosas que hemos venido a comentarles—dijo Lan SiZhui—pero antes.—Lan SiZhui miro a su tío.

—Disculpe, HanGuang-Jun—pronuncio Wen Ning con un poco de timidez. Lan Zhan de hecho, ya se encontraba al lado de Wei Wuxian desde que vio su reacción.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pronunció. Wen Ning quito de sus mangas el sobre que contenía la carta de Nie MingJue y se la extendió.

—El líder de la secta Nie le pide de favor que le entregue esto a ZeWu-Jun—Lan WangJi tomo el sobre—es una carta de Chifeng-Zun para él.—La cejas de Lan WangJi se enarcaron ligeramente al oír ese nombre.

—¿Chifeng-Zun?—pregunto sorprendido Wei WuXian—Esa carta debe tener años ¿no?

—En realidad, Chifeng-Zun, la escribió anoche—le respondió Lan SiZhui, la reacción sorprendida de Wei Wuxian no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo es posible?, ChiFeng-Zun lleva años muerto…—se detuvo y miro a Wen Ning—esto, tiene que ver con que Wen Ning ahora este vivo ¿cierto?

Los jóvenes intentaron explicarle la mayoría de los acontecimientos; Lan SiZhui les hablo a los mayores sobre Ming SiuYao, exceptuando a petición de Jin Ling, el hecho de que la verdadera estaba muerta y Jin GuangYao había tomado su lugar, también les hablaron del contenido de la carta que Jin GuangYao le había leído tanto a él como Jin Ling.

—Hace más de dos años que no me he vuelto a topar con Madam Luo, las desapariciones contantes y los testimonios de una bestia desconocida, parece que hemos estado delante de algo grande, pero ni siquiera le hemos prestado la debida atención—dijo Wei Wuxian pensativo.

—Ming-gūniang, espera que usted asista a la conferencia de sectas, dice que le urge su asesoría—Le informo Lan SiZhui—de hecho, en la convocatoria, el líder del clan Nie ha solicitado su presencia.

—Vaya, ha pasado realmente tiempo desde que alguien solicita mi presencia en una conferencia de Sectas—dijo Wei WuXian con una sonrisa, como si de pronto toda esta situación le emocionara—Al menos esta vez no es para preguntarme por el sello del tigre estigio o para incriminarme.

Al escuchar sus palabras la mirada de Lan WangJi se lleno de nostalgia imperceptiblemente, cuando Wei Wuxian, que a este punto ya empezaba a reconocer los cambios de su esposo, lo notó, lo abrazó de manera cariñosa y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Lan Zhan, si eso pasará, huiremos como lo hicimos la ultima vez—le dijo con una gran sonrisa sin soltarlo.

—Hmm—concordó él, mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Lan Qiren salió del Hanshi un poco molesto, la carta era especifica, tenia un comunicado urgente, se explicaba que se tratarían asuntos de suma importancia en la conferencia de sectas, pero parecía que su sobrino, al igual que su hermano en el pasado, le designo a su hermano ir en su representación, concluyendo que, ya que se había solicitado la presencia de Wei WuXian, lo más conveniente sería mandarlos a ambos.

Y nada lo hizo cambiar de parecer o robo su interés por asistir, ¿Qué estaba pasando con esta rama de su familia?, ¿Acaso el destino de su hermano había incluso alcanzado a sus dos sobrinos, que con tanto esfuerzo había educado en justicia?.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lan WangJi se encontró en su camino, tal parece que también iría a ver a XiChen, su sobrino le hizo una reverencia y al interrogarlo por su destino, confirmo que en efecto iría a ver a su hermano, tal vez su sobrino tendría más suerte que él, así que le pidió que él también intentara convencerlo de ir a la conferencia.

Cuando Lan WangJi llego a las cercanías del Hanshi, vio con extrañeza que todas las luces de la residencia estaba apagadas, era obvio, su hermano esperaba estar solo y sin interrupciones. Sin embargo decidió acercarse. Una vez estuvo delante de la puerta pudo notar el silencio dentro de la residencia, así que decidió tomar la carta, abrió tan solo un poco la puerta y la deslizó lentamente por ahí.

No era que XiChen no quisiera hablar con su hermano, pero la discusión con su tío lo había dejado agotado, necesitaba calmarse, sabia que su tío tenia razón, pero extrañamente sentía que todavía no estaba listo para ver a Nie HuaiSang o entrar al El Reino Inmundo.

En la madrugada fue despertado por una de las típicas pesadillas que solía atormentar sus noches, así que se dio un baño y después decidió leer algo para calmarse, reviso un largo rato sus libros, sin embargo, sintió que ya los había leído suficientes veces y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió ir por su cuenta a la biblioteca por algo nuevo.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta del Hanshi, notó el sobre con el emblema de la secta Nie que se encontraba en el suelo, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero aun así recogió el sobre y lo puso en la mesita de té, para después sentarse en frente de él.

Miro con renuencia dicho sobre un largo rato, en el cielo, la anoche parecía haber llegado a su fin y los pájaros que anunciaban la mañana comenzaban a cantar. Después de armarse de valor, tomó el sobre y sacó una carta de su interior, en cuanto vio la caligrafía se sintió atónito.

Habían pasado años desde que la había visto, la caligrafía de su Da-Ge, tan salvaje como su estilo de combate. Observo con detenimiento que extrañamente dicha carta parecía haberse escrito hace poco, eso llamó aún más atención. Así que decidió comenzar a leerla.

 _XiChen_ , _si te soy sincero no sé ni como comenzar, hace dos días volví a despertar, volví a este mundo de nuevo con una misión, y si piensas que es una broma, te he enviado a Wen Ning como prueba de que los muertos pueden volver a vivir._

_Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que incluso asimilar la razón de tu reclusión me ha costado, A-San me ha dicho que en parte es por que te sientes culpable por mi muerte, tal vez no te alivié, pero no te culpo, las cosas simplemente sucedieron._

_En realidad, me sorprendió mucho enterarme de la muerte de Jin GuangYao y de todos sus crímenes. Esta carta no es para culparte o para pedirte que ya lo superes; he tenido el suficiente tiempo para meditar y debo admitir que también tuve parte de la culpa, como sus hermanos jurados mayores, tal vez cometimos algunos errores, yo fui demasiado inflexible y tú demasiado flexible, pero eso esta bien, somos humanos, aveces cometemos errores y otras veces horrores, pero si algo he aprendido, es que todo tiene una solución._

_XiChen, no soy bueno con las palabras y menos aún por este medio, por eso, espero que me des la oportunidad de verte en la conferencia de Sectas, hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo, también quiero que hables con alguien en especial, puede que te ayude en algo._

_Recuerda, no puedes evitar que el pájaro de la tristeza vuele sobre tu cabeza, pero sí puedes evitar que anide en tu cabellera._

_Nie MingJue._

Lan XiChen trago con fuerza, _¿Qué era esto?, ¿Una broma de mal gusto?_ , se levanto de un salto y abrió con brusquedad la puerta del Hanshi, y a pesar de que estaba prohibido correr en los Recesos de Las Nubes, corrió velozmente hacia la entrada de la residencia de su clan, los discípulos que lo vieron pasar se asombraron.

Justo a unos metros antes de la entrada pudo ver a su hermano y esposo, acompañados de unos discípulos de su clan y de un discípulo del clan Nie listo para partir.

No lo pensó dos veces y en cuento estuvo cerca del aquel discípulo del clan Nie lo tomo de los hombros, lo volteo y lo miro como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta. Sus pupilas se abrieron con sorpresa, la piel de aquel discípulo era cálida, se podía sentir la energía espiritual y sobre todo, su rostro, era indudablemente El General Fantasma.

Los presentes estaban asombrados ante su reacción, era realmente raro ver a el inmaculado ZeWu-Jun, comportarse de esa manera tan fuera de lugar.

—Hermano—Lan Zhan pronuncio con preocupación. Lan XiChen, recordó en donde estaba y soltó al instante a Wen Ning y compuso su postura.

—Discúlpeme—dijo un poco incomodo haciendo una reverencia, la cual todos correspondieron—¿Es usted Wen Ning?—pregunto después.

—Sí, Líder de la secta Lan—respondió Wen Ning

—Esa carta…Chifeng-Zun, ¿Realmente esta vivo?—interrogo con un poco de inseguridad.

—Sí, Líder de la secta Lan, es una historia larga, supongo que Da…ChiFeng-Zun desea contárselo él mismo—respondió Wen Ning.

Después de tanto, el corazón de Lan XiChen parecía llenarse de esperanza, si esto era verdad, eso significaba que de alguna manera los dioses o la vida misma, le habían dado una nueva oportunidad de ver a uno de sus hermanos jurados, una vocecita en su interior le dijo: _tal vez haya esperanza también para él._

Inmediatamente se disculpo con los presentes y le pidió a su hermano que lo esperara, pues estaba dispuesto a ir a la Conferencia de Sectas, tal vez pecaba de voluble, pero dicen que una decisión puede cambiar toda una vida.

Al final volvió a su habitación, se cambio rápida y eficientemente, empacó algunas mudas más, guardo la carta dentro de sus mangas, tomó a Liebing y miro nostálgicamente unos cuantos segundos a Shuoyue antes de tomarla y salir del Hanshi.

Hoy era el día en que salía de Los Recesos de Las Nubes después de tanto y posiblemente esta salida, marcaría el fin de su reclusión, tal vez la vuelta de su Da-Ge podría significar eso o tal vez no.

El viaje en espada fue largo, hace dos años que no había sentido la sensación del viento chocando contra su piel, se sentía bien, de alguna manera aquella carta y la esperanza de ver a su mejor amigo, después de tanto, le hacían ver incluso al cielo de un azul diferente.

Las murallas de El Reino Inmundo, parecieron darle la bienvenida después de tantos años, pero al estar enfrente de dichas murallas, sintió que su corazón se encogía, en su mente había planeado lo que le diría a su Da-Ge una vez que lo viera, en especial sus disculpas, pero de alguna manera una vez que las puertas empezaron a abrirse se sintió nervioso. Dentro se percato de que El Reino inmundo sin duda ya esta preparado para recibir a todos sus invitados, a pesar de lo apresurado que había sido todo.

Respiro profundo antes de entrar al pabellón principal, y entonces lo vio, ahí, justo al lado de Nie HuaiSang, quien estaba sentado en el lugar dispuesto para su posición, como anfitrión y jefe cultivador, Nie MingJue estaba parado hablando con su hermano, su cabello no era tan largo como antes, con las ropas dignas de un miembro principal del clan Nie, con su postura imponente, se veía incluso un poca más joven que la ultima vez, pero sin duda era él, esa expresión severa podría reconocerla siempre.

En cuanto se anuncio la llegada de la secta Lan, Nie MingJue dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y encontró su mirada con la de Lan XiChen, quien acaba de hacer una reverencia, la mirada severa que tenia se relajo al instante, sin dudarlo camino hacia él y como sí hubiera olvidado toda etiqueta lo abrazo, ahí en medio de la entrada.

—XiChen, me alegro de que hayas venido—dijo y después se separo y lo vio con una sonrisa.—Han sido años.

XiChen parecía pasmado, nunca imagino que su hermano jurado reaccionara así.

—Sí, lo han sido, no puedo creer que seas tú—dijo XiChen aun asombrado. Nie MingJue solo le sonrió y miro a las personas que venían detrás de Lan XiChen.

—HanGuang-Jun, Wei WuXian, ¿o debería decir Madam Lan?—le preguntó Nie MingJue, Wei WuXian también se sorprendió.

—Chifeng-Zun, es un gusto verlo tan…vivo—dijo con un poco de travesura.

—Wei Ying—Lan Zhan lo reprendió. Pero contra todo pronostico Nie MingJue comenzó a reírse.

—Me alegra saber que ambos son felices incluso en esta vida—dijo después con una sonrisa de complacencia, tanto Wei Ying como Lan Zhan se quedaron atónitos por sus palabras, pero Nie MingJue ya había vuelto a dirigir su atención hacia XiChen.—XiChen, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco en privado antes de que comience la conferencia?—le sugirió, XiChen asintió y ambos caminaron hacia uno de los hermosos jardines del Reino Inmundo.

—No recordaba que esta parte fuera así—dijo XiChen rompiendo el silencio.

—Ni yo, A-San a hecho un gran trabajo—contesto Nie MingJue ante la sorpresa de XiChen.

—Recuerdo que no te solían gustar este tipo de cosas—dijo él.

—Siguen sin gustarme, pero debo admitir que lo ha hecho bien ¿No?—dijo admirando el jardín.

—MingJue, ¿Cómo es qué…—XiChen no sabia de su asombro y al contrario parecía comenzar a dudar.

—Es una historia larga, ni y logro entenderlo muy bien—respondió Nie MingJue mientras se recargaba en uno de los pilares y cruzaba los brazos.—solo sé que traerme era necesario para eliminar la energía resentida de mi ataúd, que un loco anda por ahí jugando con cosas que no debe y que uno de mis hermanos jurados mató a él otro como parte de la venganza de mi hermano por mi muerte.

—Da-Ge yo…no era mi intención, lo ultimo que quería era matarlo, pero…

—Mi pequeño hermano resulto más rencoroso y listo—dijo Nie MingJue con una sonrisa

—No eso culpándolo—dijo rápidamente Lan XiChen

—Yo sé que no, pero eso ha hecho que te culpes a ti mismo, ¿No es así?—Lan XiChen, no salía de su asombro, ¿Desde cuando su hermano era tan bueno leyendo a las personas?, Nie MingJue suspiro al ver su reacción de desconcierto—Lo sé por experiencia, me sentí igual por la muerte de mi padre en mi vida pasada y también con la muerte de A-San en mi otra vida.

Ante sus palabras, el desconcierto de XiChen se hizo aun más grande.

—¿Otra vida?—pregunto dudoso

—Sí, en realidad, no me lo creerás, pero vengo del futuro, después de los 100 años, al final los cielos me permitieron reencarnar, he tenido una buena vida, no voy a negártelo, también he cometido mis errores, y por si te lo preguntas, él y yo estamos en buenos términos.

—Él…¿Hablas de Jin GuangYao?—decir ese nombre en voz alta le dolió en el alma.

—Sí, por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando llegue aquí y todo el mundo empezó a decir que había hecho barbaridades—Nie MingJue suspiro con cansancio—recuerdo que una vez mientras peleábamos por el asunto de esa sabandija de Xue Yang, te dije que él ya estaba fuera de toda esperanza, y que si seguía así seguramente le haría daño al mundo…

—Tenias razón—dijo Lan XiChen presionando sus puños y desviando la mirada.

—No, no la tenia—Lan XiChen miro a su hermano jurado con sorpresa.—Tal vez sí la tenia, pero ambos no hayamos el modo y él tampoco se dejaba ayudar, quería llegar a ser alguien que no necesitaba ser y fue poniéndose así mismo más cargas de las que podía llevar. No lo eximiré de la culpa, pero tampoco voy a culparlo de todo.

—Hermano—XiChen no salía de su asombro.

—Cuando todavía era Meng Yao, solía ser una persona muy caritativa, siempre ayudando a las personas, aguantando burlas y mostrando una sonrisa amable aunque el mundo no la mereciera; supongo que los desacuerdos, mi horrible temperamento y el rencor me cegaron.

—Hermano, no es necesario que…

—¿Qué me culpe?—lo interrumpió Nie MingJue—Yo podría decirte lo mismo, esta bien que reconozcamos nuestros errores, pero eso no quiere decir que debemos cargar con ellos nuestra vida entera, lo correcto es reconocerlos, aprender de ellos y corregirlos.

—No es tan fácil—dijo XiChen con sinceridad.

—Lo sé, no estoy aquí para exigirte que pases página, mírame a mí, intentaré cambiar mi carácter explosivo.—Nie Mingjue volvió a suspirar— XiChen, estoy aquí para decirte que tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, para poder perdonarlo a él.

Lan XiChen bajo la cabeza, su hermano jurado tenia razón, pero aunque su presencia había aligerado un poco la carga, el peso de la culpa seguía ahí, no encontró el alivio que quería sentir.

Las doncellas estaba reunidas al rededor de Jin GuangYao, mientras unas peinaban su cabello, otras lo maquillaban y otras más, le ayudaban a poner las túnicas de un traje Hanfu aun más elegante que el de ayer.

—Cuanto alboroto provoca no levantarse temprano—dijo Wen Qing a modo de reprensión desde una esquina, mientras leía tranquilamente, ella ya estaba vestida, sin embargo no iba tan elegante como Jin GuangYao, solo lo justo, su traje Hanfu era de tonalidades rojo y coral, contrastando entre ellos. Una preciosa horquilla de jade con adornos escarlata, adornaba su cabello, el carmín en sus labios acentuaba aun más su bello rostro, y un chal fino color rojo descansaba enredado en sus brazos.

—Sabes, no todos los días me digno a vivir como una princesa y te recuerdo que a diferencia de ti, yo estuve toda la noche preparando un discurso para convencer a eso malditos lideres—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras le ponían las botas.

—¿En serio fue por el discurso o por otra cosa?, además, pienso que no era necesario ¿sabes?—le respondió Wen Qing mientras pasaba la pagina de su libro tranquilamente.

—¿Tú que sabes?,—Jin GuangYao ignoro su primer comentario a propósito—cuando esos hipócritas me vean, van a empezar a decir todo tipo de cosas, anoche apenas dormí, incluso pensaba vestirme con las túnicas sucias y rotas de la vez pasada y llenarme la cara de polvo y ceniza, así parecería más miserable y posiblemente despierte en ellos compasión—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Si Da-Ge te viera así, te regañaría—le dijo ella sin mirarlo— todo saldrá bien, eres muy bueno hablando y un gran manipulador, confía en ti—al oír sus palabras Jin GuangYao fingió indignación.

—¿Cómo que un gran manipulador?—Protestó girando bruscamente hacia su dirección

—Jin-gūniang, por favor no se mueva, le colocaremos la marca bermellón—dijo una doncella

—¿Es necesario?—pregunto él, dejando de lado el tema con Wen Qing, lo ultimo que quería era llevar esa estupida marca, en su vida pasada habia rogado por la aceptación de su padre y cuándo le pusieron la marca bermellón por primera vez, se había sentido muy contento, pero ahora, esa marca era el recuerdo de algo deshonroso.

—Sí, el líder del clan dio esa orden específicamente—contesto la doncella.

—¡Ja!, maldito mocoso, sin vergüenza—se quejo Jin GuangYao y renuentemente se quedo quieto mientras se la ponían.

—¡¿A quién llamas mocoso?!¡¿Quieres que te rompa las piernas?!—La voz de Jin Ling interrumpió el jaleo de las doncellas.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras—Dijo Jin GuangYao poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es hora de irnos!—pronuncio Jin Ling ignorándolo, mientras salía de El Jardín Fragante. Wen Qing se levanto de su asiento, tomo la espada de Wen Ruohan y lo siguió. Las doncellas le dieron el ultimo retoque y Jin GuangYao se apresuro a tomar a Xiwang y salir casi corriendo para alcanzarlos.

El viaje fue más tranquilo esta vez, pero eso no era lo mismo para las emociones de Jin GuangYao, estaba nervioso, no solo por la reacción que tendrían los lideres de secta ante su presencia, sino también, ante la posibilidad de verlo a él. Había pensado que su amiga estaría igual que él, de alguna manera estaban casi en el mismo barco, pero Wen Qing parecía tranquila, es más parecía indiferente ante la idea, y no la culpaba, a diferencia de él, en su vida pasada, Wen Qing no había tenido ninguna relación intima con esa persona.

Pronto estuvieron delante de la entrada del Reino Inmundo, y sus nervios se hicieron aún más grandes, para su sorpresa un discípulo de la secta Nie los alcanzo antes de que entraran al Hall principal y les explico que el líder del clan Nie había planeado, primero ser él quien introdujera a los lideres al tema, mientras ella esperaría en una de las puertas que estaba justo al lado derecho de su asiento.

Jin GuangYao estuvo de acuerdo, así que él y Wen Qing siguieron al discípulo hacia la otra entrada, mientas Jin Ling siguió su curso normal, acompañado de miembros del clan Jin que habían venido con él.

Dentro del hall, las personas parecían estar animadas, en especial por una noticia que a pesar de tener un día, parecía haber recorrido toda china, más rápido que los vientos.

—¿Haz oído?, La secta Jin a acogido a un nuevo discípulo—comento un cultivador

—¿y eso que tiene de impresionante?—preguntó otro

—Bueno, no es cualquier discípulo, al parecer es una cultivadora errante que era otra de los hijos esparcidos que tuvo Jin Guangshan con alguna prostituta—respondió otro

—No solo eso, el joven líder de la secta Jin, la ha reconocido como miembro oficial de la familia Jin—agrego otro

—¿Eh?¿En serio?¿Acaso el joven líder de la secta Jin no tuvo suficiente con lo que hizo el ultimo hijo bastardo de Jin Guangshan?

Dos golpes fuertes se oyeron al mismo tiempo de repente, el ruido fue tan fuerte que hizo que todo el mundo guardara silencio. Al parecer tanto Chifeng-Zun, que por cierto, también era otra noticia, y SānDú ShèngShǒu ya estaban artos de los chismorreos.

Los demás cultivadores comprendieron al instante sus reacciones, ya era sabido que Nie MingJue detestaba los chismes, y posiblemente dicha noticia le había recordado a aquel criminal, Jin GuangYao; en el caso de el líder del Clan Jiang, era todavía más comprensible, la noticia tenia que ver con las decisiones de su joven sobrino, y algunos incluso pensaron que estaba aún más de mal humor desde que al entrar al hall había visto a Wei WuXian.

—Señores, les agradezco a todos por el enorme esfuerzo que han hecho por responder a mi convocatoria—Dijo Nie HuaiSang desde su lugar—sé que fue muy rápido, pero era necesario que tratáramos este tema cuanto antes.

Todos respondieron cortésmente y alegaron de que no preocupara, en realidad todos al ver a Nie MingJue vivito y coleando, ya sabían que en efecto Nie HuaiSang no los había convocado por nada.

—Bueno, como ya lo han notado, mi hermano parece haber vuelto de entre los muertos, pero esta no es la noticia como tal, la cuestión aquí es el porqué mi hermano esta vivo de nuevo y él no es único, si miran al lado de mi hermano podrán ver a El General Fantasma, tambien vivo

En cuanto los demás cultivadores lo notaron, expresiones de asombro y susurros se oyeron por toda la sala.

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?—pregunto el libre de una de las sectas

—A eso quiero llegar—le contesto Nie HuaiSang—Da-Ge, por favor.

Nie MingJue se levanto de su mesa y se paro junto en frente de la mesa de Nie HuaiSang, No solo era por su postura, su presencia en si era intimidante, así que en cuanto se levanto todos se callaron.

—Hace dos días, desperté en lugar desconocido, aun no me recuperaba cuando un cultivador me transporto a un claro en el bosque junto a otras tres personas, entre ellas Wen Ning, y aunque estuvimos a salvo por cierto tiempo fuimos atacados por algo, en ese momento no tenia idea de que era, se parecía a un cadáver feroz, pero era más grande y además tenia partes de monstruos y animales, esa cosa ni siquiera podía ser atacada por una espada y cualquier arma, tiene un tipo de escudo protector. Fue ahí que conocí a la señorita Ming SiuYao, ahora conocida como Jin SiuYao.

Todos los presentes que habían escuchado la historia con atención volvieron a exclamar asombro y a susurrar entre ellos.

—Oh, ¿así que Ming SiuYao es la nueva miembro del clan Jin?—comento un líder de otro pequeño clan.

—Así es, veo que la conoce, ¿Qué sabe de ella?—le preguntó Nie MingJue, aquel líder se sintió intimidado, pero aun así hablo.

—Sí, bueno, es una mujer que en estos dos últimos años ha ganado fama solo entre la gente común, bueno, más bien, entre la gente marginada—contestó aquel líder—suele ayudar con lo que puede, vulgarmente la llaman la dama del velo, nadie conoce su rostro completo, algunos aseguran que es por que alguien le ha desfigurado la cara, dicen que es la hija de una prostituta que por suerte llego a ser cultivadora.

—Siempre suele ir acompañada de otra cultivadora igual de joven que ella, ambas siempre están juntas, si alguien le pide ayuda no duda en darla sin importar quien se la pida, por lo general no suele aceptar nada a cambio y muchas veces la ven trabajando en cosas comunes o tocando alguna canción o bailando en los bares—comentó otro líder de otra pequeña secta.

—No es muy conocida por la gente común en sí, suele mostrarse solo entre gente marginada, y solo hace poco se supo que su nombre en realidad era Ming SiuYao, en nuestro caso, aveces la hemos encontrado en las cacerías nocturnas, suele tener siempre una mirada amable—siguió otro de esos pequeños líderes.

Fuera de estas tres personas, nadie más parecía saber de quién se hablaba, sin embargo Nie MingJue miro de reojo al Líder del clan OuYang, él parecía nervioso, al igual que todos los miembros de su clan que lo acompañaban.

—En fin, la señorita Jin SiuYao me explico lo que pasaba, esa cosa había sido creada por un hombre llamado Li Shang, y posiblemente el mundo de la cultivación este delante de una amenaza más fuerte de lo que parece, mi regreso a la vida, las ultimas desapariciones de ciertos cultivadores, así como algunos eventos que ustedes no han reportado e incluso han ignorado, tienen que ver con esto, pero eso, es mejor que se los explique ella.

Todo el mundo parecía ansioso y sorprendido, muchas de las sectas habían notado que algo extraño estaba pasando últimamente, pero aun no llegaban a una conclusión. Por su parte Lan XiChen se sentía extremadamente curioso por esta persona, Nie MingJue había hablado bien de ella, su historia tenia unas fuertes similitudes a la de Jin GuangYao y además era su media hermana.

Unos pasos delicados se oyeron desde la puerta que había a la derecha de Nie HuaiSang, y entonces una mujer vestida con un elegante traje Hanfu apareció caminado hacia el centro del hall.

En cuanto XiChen la vio, su rostro se puso pálido, esa persona era una copia exacta de Jin GuangYao. Aquella piel blanca, como si hiciera honor a la orgullosa peonía de su secta, aquel rostro bonito que si reflejara tristeza te obligaría a compadecerte al instante, incluso, adornando su frente estaba una marca bermellón, tenia esos gentiles ojos claros que reflejaban viveza e inteligencia, aquella boca que parecía tener el indicio de una sonrisa amable, ese aire amigable de dulzura, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño que en este momento era adornado por horquillas sostenido un elaborado peinado en vez de un sombrero de gasa negra, y aquella figura pequeña que solía mostrar siempre un porte de calma, y a pesar de reflejar esa belleza delicada, sostenía de manera elegante la espada que colgaba a su lado.

Y tal parecía que él no era el único que lo pensaba, el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes reflejaba asombro e incluso parecía que en cualquier momento alguno gritaría ¡es una versión femenina de Jin GuangYao!.

La mujer hizo una reverencia con tanta elegancia, que cualquiera pudiera decir que había pasado toda la vida educada en los más finos estándares.

—Adelante—le ordeno Nie MingJue, ella le sonrió con cortesía.

—Se lo agradezco, Chifeng-Zun—su voz dulce incluso tenia ese estilo sonriente, hizo otra reverencia y entonces se dirigió hacia la asamblea—Buenas tardes, caballeros, mi nombre es Jin SiuYao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, esta semana les adelante el capítulo, porqué para mi es semana de exámenes jajaja y posiblemente no haya capítulo el viernes, en fin, las cosas parecen ponerse emocionantes, me pregunto cómo le hará YaoYao para convencer a esa gente.
> 
> ¡En otras noticias, XiChen por fin se ha encontrado con A-Yao!
> 
> En Fin, deseémosle suerte a nuestra Guayabita, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son unos cuantos, pero para mi valen oro ^^


	11. Chapter 11

—¡¿Tú eres Ming Siu Yao?, más bien querrás decir Jin GuangYao!—exclamo un cultivador levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Así que ha vuelto de la muerte!, será mejor lo matemos, quién se creería esa basura de que es Ming SiuYao—comentó otro.

—¡¿Crees que somos idiotas?!, ¡ni vistiendo de mujer haz logrado ocultar tu asquerosa cara!—dijo otro

Esos y más comentarios llenos de odio, empezaron a oírse dentro del gran pabellón. Jin GuangYao trago con fuerza, era de esperarse que reaccionaran así, de reojo miro al líder del clan OuYang, quien parecía unirse a esos comentarios como si no supiera nada e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia Lan XiChen quien parecía verlo con asombro, sintió que su corazón se detenía un segundo, para después volver a latir con mas fuerza.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, a pesar de tener una expresión de asombro, conservaba esa mirada gentil, esos rasgos dignos del hombre que ocupaba el primer lugar entre los cultivadores más guapos, casi una copia exacta de su hermano menor, esos ojos ámbar oscuros que siempre le habían proporcionado calma, y ese porte sereno digno de su secta, sin embargo, también se notaba que la reclusión de alguna manera le había afectado, se veía incluso más delgado de lo que lo recodaba.

De repente, un estruendoso y agudo sonido del metal siendo arrastrado por el suelo hizo que todos se callaran, era Nie MingJue que había provocado el ruido con su sable.

—¡Cierren la boca!¡¿No les da vergüenza?!¡Parecen más un grupo de cotillas, que unos cultivadores!—aquel ruido junto a la voz potente de Nie MIngJue hizo que toda la sala cayera en un profundo silencio, sin objeción alguna

—Da-Ge—dijo Jin GuangYao casi en un susurro, era extraño verlo defenderlo, aun cuando ya sabía toda la verdad.

—¡Ella no es Jin GuangYao!, ¿No es así líder del clan OuYang?—en cuanto Nie MingJue dijo esas palabras, todas las miradas se centraron en el líder de la secta OuYang.

El hombre en realidad esperaba que tras ver su rostro, todo el mundo la corriera de ahí, y no escucharan lo que tenia que decir, pero en sus planes no estas el hecho de que Nie MingJue saliera en su defensa, a pesar de que esa mujer fuera una copia exacta de Jin GuangYao. El líder del clan OuYang carraspeó un poco e intento hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por salvar su dignidad.

—Chifeng-Zun, con todo respeto, no sé por qué piensas que yo tengo que ver algo con esa mujer, tampoco sé que te haya dicho, pero seamos sinceros, ¿puedes esperar sinceridad de una mujer?—La mayoría ahí presente parecían darle la razón, pero Nie MingJue parecía aun más enfadado.

—¡Padre!—la voz enojada de OuYang ZiZhen se escucho de repente—¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?!

—¡Niño insolente!, ¡guarda silencio!—lo reprendió su padre.

—¡No!, tal vez mi Shijie ya no sea parte de nuestra secta, pero sin duda no es una mentirosa—las palabras de OuYang ZiZhen, causaron un fuerte interés en los presentes.

—¿Shijie?—la voz de Wei Wuxian se escucho de repente

—Así es Mayor Wei—respondió OuYang ZiZhen—incluso hay gente presente aquí, que no es de nuestra secta que puede dar testimonio de ello. Solo que sienten vergüenza de qué se los relacione con ella.

—Por su puesto que sí, esa mujer era la Meimei de Jin GuangYao ¿quién le haría caso a alguien que ha tenido una relación tan intima con ese vil criminal?—respondió de repente una de las sectas aliadas del clan OuYang.

Lan XiChen, de repente se sintió señalado, y al mismo tiempo empático con esa persona, si era cierto que esa mujer era la meimei de su difunto hermano jurado y no él, entonces…

—Si esto es cierto, ¿Por qué nunca hemos oído hablar de ella?—un cultivador expreso sus dudas. Jin GuangYao se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, sí les soy sincera no quería involucrar a la secta OuYang conmigo, pero si me dan la oportunidad, responderé todas sus dudas—dijo con porte sereno, como si todos los insultos y dudas hacia su persona no le hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Habla—la voz profunda y seria de Jiang Cheng, se oyó y todos volvieron a guardar silencio. Jin GuangYao agradeció internamente al cuñado de su medio hermano.

—Pertenecí a la secta OuYang, pero la deje por voluntad propia, por la misma razón del porqué nadie había sabido de mí, hasta después de la muerte de mi Da-Ge, por la misma razón por la cual hace poco utilizaba un velo, esa razón es mi apariencia, como habrán notado soy muy parecida físicamente a él.—respondió Jin GuangYao.

Todos parecieron comprender, y les pareció una excusa aceptable. En efecto esa mujer era demasiado parecida fiscalmente a él. Pero eso no quería decir que iban admitir que aprobaban su respuesta.

—Eso es ilógico, en el caso de que fueras su hermana, no debería haberte llevado a la secta Jin con él desde un principio, o al menos cuando ya era líder cultivador, fácilmente hubieras sido aceptada.—cuestiono un cultivador y todos parecieron darle la razón.

Una risa se oyó de repente desde el lugar de la secta Lan. Era Wei WuXian, quien hasta este momento había estado escuchando todas las criticas, ni siquiera habían avanzado con el tema principal, por que cada vez que Jin SiuYao hablaba, le ponían trabas, si hablar siendo el cruel Yiling Laozu, le había sido difícil cuando apenas regreso, hablar teniendo la apariencia de Jin GuangYao lo era más.

—Caballeros, creo que hay que ser lo suficientemente tonto, para no entender las razones por las hasta hace poco, no se sabia de la existencia de Jin-gūniang,—dijo cuándo termino de reírse.

—¿A qué se refiere?—le preguntaron con indignación.

—Si hablamos de Jin GuangYao, creo que tienen la respuesta, no les es suficiente lo que le paso a Mo XuanYu, además, fácilmente alguien pudiera tomar la excusa de desprestigiar a Jin GuangYao por la presencia de esta doncella, en este caso él tendría dos opciones, asesinarla para que no le fuera un estorbo o en caso de que sintiera algún cariño por ella, esconderla para que no sufriera las mismas criticas y abusos que él.

La sala se volvió a quedar en silencio, Jin GuangYao incluso se había quedado con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo esta persona con una fuerte capacidad de deducción no había sido capaz de notar los sentimientos de su esposo, pero si los de él?

—¿Me equivoco Jin-gūniang?—le pregunto Wei WuXian después.

—No Mayor Wei, esta en toda la razón—corroboro ella—mi Da-Ge, se aseguró de que la secta OuYang me protegiera, pero obviamente, tras descubrirse todos sus crímenes y después de su muerte, la secta OuYang ya no tenia razones para seguirme protegiendo. Así que decidí irme para no causarles problemas.

—Aun me sigue intrigando el hecho de que te parezcas demasiado a Jin GuangYao—dijo otro cultivador.

—Bueno, hay personas que aveces se parecen sin ser familia y otros que son familia y también parecen gemelos, no es ese el caso de los Jades de Gusu Lan—intervino uno de los cultivadores que al principio había hablado de Ming SiuYao, todos concordaron.

—Bien, aclarado este asunto, me gustaría ir a la razón principal por la que estoy aquí—dijo Jin GuangYao.

Intentó explicarles todo lo ocurrido con Li Shang, quién era, como se lo encontró después que abandono la secta Ouyang, sus razones, sus planes y la cuestión de los pilares, aún a pesar de las interrupciones constantes, sin embargo estas no pararon, de un momento a otro volvieron a acusarla de mentirosa, en cuanto dijo que había intentado advertirles pero que no la habían escuchado.

—¡Ja!, todo lo que dices parece ser un cuento inventado, solo tenemos tu palabra como evidencia y parece que te la pasas rogando porque te creamos—dijo el líder del clan Su— ¿por qué habríamos de creerle a la hija de un vil prostituta?

Jin GuangYao cerro los ojos y suspiró, estaba harto, había estado hablando y resolviendo cada pregunta que le habían hecho, por más indignantes que fueran, pero esto ya era suficiente, ¿Por que aguantar insultos constantes?, ya no quería escalar a la cima, ni mucho menos ser reconocido por alguien. Así que después de meditarlo, abrió los ojos y camino hasta el centro del salón.

—Líder de Secta Su, creo que me ha malentendido, no he venido aquí a lamerle las botas a los líderes de sectas, he venido aquí a advertirles, si quieren creerme bien y si no, es muy su problema—dijo con voz solemne.

—¡Pero qué insolencia!—exclamo el líder del clan Su

—Esta chica y su sinceridad me agradan—le susurro Wei WuXian a su esposo mientras se reía.

—Para poder parar la creación de los pilares era necesario eliminar las fuentes que Li Shan planeaba utilizar para activarlos, la manera más rápida de hacerlo era traer de vuelta a las fuentes de dicha energía resentida, fue así como por medio de unos rituales trajimos a la vida a Chifeng-Zun y a Wen Ning.—dijo ella como ultima explicación.

—¿Acaso eso no esta encontrar de la ley de la naturaleza?—los cuestionamientos y criticas no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo Jin GuangYao ya estaba cansado.

—Señores, quiero aclararles algo, me crean o no, se unan a mi causa o no, yo seguiré adelante con esto y me enfrentaré a Li Shang, no por que les deba algo a ustedes, sino por las personas que han creído en mi—dijo ella sin dejarse interrumpir—en honor a mis hermanos jurados Tai Zhen y Rou Zhou, así como los cultivadores que han arriesgo sus vidas por luchar contra esta amenaza.

—¡¿A que rayos te refieres?¿En dónde esta Tai Zhen?!—interrogó uno de los cultivadores del clan OuYang, que estaba sentado al lado de su líder, incluso se había levantado de su mesa.

Jin GuangYao reconoció a aquel cultivador, era uno de los comandantes que tenia el clan OuYang. Ahora que lo recordaba, Ming SiuYao le había dicho en una ocasión, que los padres de Tai Zhen, la habían comprometido con uno de los comandantes del clan OuYang, y en su momento incluso llego a pensar que ella estaba triste porque se había enamorado de Tai Zhen, lo que al final confirmó.

Jin GuangYao sintió un nudo en la garganta, esto no era nada bueno, pero tenia que decirle la verdad, vio que OuYang ZiZhen esta a punto de responderle al comandante de su secta, así que decido hablar, se acercó lentamente al comandante y de sus mangas quitó el pañuelo en donde tenia aquella horquilla que le había entregado Chang.

En cuanto aquel cultivador vio el pañuelo, su rostro comenzó a descomponerse. Jin GuangYao tomo el pañuelo y desenvolvió la horquilla y sé la pasó.

—Lo siento—dijo con tono triste, el general le arrebato la horquilla y a pesar de estar en medio de una multitud, gruesas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—¡¿Cómo demonios ocurrió esto?¿Por qué no moriste tú en su lugar?!—le reprocho con odio.

—Créeme eso me pregunto yo—dijo Jin GuangYao fuera de sí, recordando cómo se había sentido después de la muerte de su esposo.

Sin embargo para la multitud, su respuesta era debido a la nostalgia, y después de tanto se compadecieron de ambos, de aquel cultivador que por lo visto lloraba la muerte de su amada y de aquella mujer que al parecer había perdido más de lo que había ganado.

Aquel comandante al escucharla empezó a reírse mientras una lloraba.

—¡Eres una hipócrita!¡Ni siquiera parece dolerte!—le volvió a reprochar

—No te negaré que lamentablemente cargo con la culpa de su muerte, no detuve a Li Shang a tiempo y por mi culpa, dos de mis hermanos jurados tuvieron que sacrificarse, pero, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo tiempo para lamentarme, tengo que hallar la manera de vengar sus muertes y hacerles justicia.—dijo decidida

Nie MingJue parecía orgulloso desde su lugar, una enorme sonrisa se mostró en su cara, le alegraba mucho que al menos esta vez, Jin GuangYao no diera una sonrisa hipócrita y dijera las cosas con sinceridad.

—A-Yao—dijo levantándose—sabes que tienes mi apoyo y el del clan Nie—dijo solemne.

—Así es—corroboro Nie HuaiSang, Jin GuangYao les hizo una reverencia. Sintiendo la situación algo irónica.

—Muchas gracias, líder del Clan Nie, Chifeng-Zun.

—Pequeña tía, sabes que también tienes el apoyo del clan Jin—dijo solemne Jin Ling mientras se levantaba. Jin GuangYao le sonrió y tambien le hizo una reverencia.

—Te lo agradezco A-Ling—dijo él

—Shijie—OuYang ZiZhen también se levanto, a pesar de las reprimendas de su padre—sabes que cuentas conmigo, aunque mi clan no te apoye.

—Gracias A-Zhen—dijo ella también le hizo una reverencia.

Por su parte Wei WuXian parecía fascinado por esa joven, de alguna manera le recorta a él mismo en su vida pasada, arriesgando todo por justicia, incluso más allá de lo que podía, buscando venganza por los suyos y volviéndose fuerte a causa de ellos. Miró a su esposo y ambos parecieron entenderse con una mirada, así que se levantaron.

—Jin-gūniang, si su deseo es buscar justicia por los suyos, cuente con nuestra ayuda—dijo Wei WuXian

Jin GuangYao sonrío, incluso se sintió un poco culpable, en su egoísmo le había causado tanto daño a Wei Wuxian en su vida pasada, pero ahora él estaba aquí, creyendo en sus palabras y dispuesto a ayudarlo. No lo dudo e hizo una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias Mayor Wei, HanGuang-Jun—dijo ella acercándose—de hecho, me siento honrada de conocerlos al fin, he estado buscándolos durante meses.

—Hemos oído que lo has hecho—dijo Wei WuXian

—Maestro Wei tal vez no sea la ocasión, pero hay algo que me urge devolverle—dijo ella mientras buscaba entre sus mangas.

Wei Ying la miro con interés, de sus mangas Jin SiuYao quito unos escritos, de hecho eran sus escritos.

—Esto, mi Da-Ge lo rescato del asedio en los Túmulos Funerarios, y Li Shang los robo después—se los extendió, Wei Ying los tomo, sus escritos estaban lago desgastados, pero sin duda era suyos.—Ah, espera y algo más.

Jin GuangYao volvió a meter sus manos dentro de sus mangas y de él quito un libro con la portada de color negro, tenia una especie de pentagrama en la portada, se lo extendió.

Todo pasó muy rápido, unos cultivadores de diferentes sectas, se habían levantado y sin pensarlo dos veces atacaron a Jin GuangYao, sin embargo antes de que pudieran tocarle un pelo cayeron inconscientes al suelo, solo uno de ellos que no había sido atacado, le arrebato el libro de portada oscura y activo un talismán de transportación, despareciendo justo antes de que Nie MingJue lo alcanzara.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!—todos se levantaron por la sorpresa.

Wei WuXian había imaginado, que en efecto, el hecho de que ella le entregara esos libros en público era demasiado extraño, pero cuando vio a los cultivadores inconscientes al rededor de Jin GuangYao se admiro aún más, todos ellos tenían agujas finas de plata clavadas. Solo había una persona que él conocía, que era capaz de algo así, instintivamente comenzó a buscarla entre la multitud, pero no la vio.

—Activen la barrera—dijo Nie HuaiSang de repente. Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido.

—A-Yao, ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Nie MingJue acercándose a la doncella.

—Sí, Da-Ge—respondió ella—por lo visto, los secuaces de Li Shang no son tan inteligentes que digamos.

—Al parecer no—dijo Nie MingJue, mientras le daba una patada a uno de los cultivadores que yacían inconscientes en el suelo—¡viles ratas traidoras!.

—Maestro Wei, el verdadero libro se lo daré después—dijo ella mientras recuperaba la postura.

—Líder cultivador, ¿Qué es todo esto?—pregunto el líder del clan OuYang, expresando la preocupación en general.

—Bueno, algo que Jin-gūniang, no les había comentado a propósito, es que sabíamos que hay infiltrados de Li Shang en todas las sectas, y esa es una de las razones del porqué no han notado nada extraño estos meses, nada de lo que ha dicho son mentiras, yo he visto a uno de los pilares con mis propios ojos y además hay más testigos de sus palabras—dijo Nie HuaiSang mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos los presentes parecían asombrados, en efecto Nie MingJue había mejorado mucho como líder, era una persona muy inteligente y más analítico que la mayoría. De hecho la mayoría de los presentes no se había ido, porque en efecto confiaban que Nie Huaisang no tenia una razón absurda para llamarlos.

—Desde que recibí la advertencia de Jin-gūniang, me centre en ver quien era el infiltrado de mi secta, y para mi sorpresa era uno de los miembros más respetados, lo vi desactivar la barrera de seguridad ayer y se lo permití, y al parecer, seguirle el juego hizo que los traidores presentes se mostraran.

En efecto el cultivador que había escapado era de la secta Nie, y en el suelo yacían cultivadores de la secta Jin, OuYang, Jiang y otros de otras sectas, pero ninguno del clan Lan.

—Sabia que al parecerme a Jin GuangYao no me creerían—dijo de repente Jin SiuYao—así que utilice eso a mí favor, me quite el velo y ellos fueron los primeros en atacar a mi persona y desacreditarme para que no me creyeran. Señores, no tengo razones para mentirles, nada de lo que les he dicho han sido mentiras y aqui tiene las pruebas.

Todos parecían admirados, esa mujer sin duda era igual de inteligente y astuta que Jin GuangYao, sin embargo, podía leerse fácilmente la sinceridad en sus acciones. Uno de los líderes de las pequeñas sectas, carraspeo.

—De hecho, ya nos hemos topado con esos…¿Pilares?, han secuestrado a varios de nuestros cultivadores, y por lo general suelen invocar hordas de cadáveres feroces, no hay manera de vencerlos—dijo uno de ellos.

—Es cierto, muchos de nuestros cultivadores han desaparecido a lo largo de este año y medio—dijo otro

—La verdad, es que Jin-gūniang ya había pedido nuestra ayuda, pero ese hombre ha amenazado a la mayoría de las pequeñas sectas—dijo otro

—Es cierto, de hecho él fue la causa de la masacre del clan Fung—respondió otro.

Todo había dado vuelta, los mentirosos e hipócritas habían sido otros. La secta secta Yunmeng Jiang no tardo en declarar que se uniría tambien a la causa y una vez teniendo el apoyo de 3 de las sectas más grandes, parecía que otros estaban dispuestos a unirse. Los cultivadores de la secta OuYang a excepción de ZiZhen, parecían avergonzados y otras sectas los presionaron para que se unieran, por lo tanto acabaron disculpándose con Jin SiuYao y tambien declarando que ayudarían.

Sin embargo otras sectas parecían aun renuentes en creer en Jin SiuYao y por lo tanto declararon que darían su respuesta al día siguiente; una de ellas, extrañamente fue la secta Lan.

En realidad no es que Lan XiChen pensará que su hermano jurado estaba diciendo mentiras, pero todo había sido demasiado para él, la parición de esa mujer, sus antecedentes y lo que ella significaba para Jin GuangYao, incluso la interacción entre su hermano jurado y esa mujer lo había dejado sorprendido. Tenía mucho que pesar y para su suerte, Nie MingJue no lo presionó.

La discusión en realidad había durado varias horas y la noche ya había entrado hace tiempo. Por el momento acordaron, que dejarían la discusión hasta aquí y ver al día siguiente qué hacer con toda esa situación. Así que se les pidió a los presentes que si desean podrían ir a sus habitaciones asignadas y que ahí se les llevaría la cena, algunos empezaron a conversar entre ellos, mientras que otros empezaron a irse a sus habitaciones.

Nie MingJue se acerco a Lan XiChen y ambos empezaron a conversar. Wei WuXian por su parte, se había puesto en cuclillas y observaba con detenimiento a los cultivadores que yacían inconscientes en el suelo junto a Lan Zhan.

—Wen-gūniang es sorprendente—la voz de Jin Ling, hizo que Wei Wuxian lo mirara admirado

—¿Wen?—preguntó expectante

—Sí, la hermana del General Fantasma—le contesto Jin Ling quien también se puso en cuclillas

—¿Esta aquí?—preguntó, así que su intuición no le había fallado.

—Supongo que estará en las habitaciones asignadas al clan Jin o en los jardines con Hada, no quiso estar presente en la conferencia, así que después de cumplir con nuestro plan, se fue—le explico la voz amable de Jin SiuYao.

Los jóvenes amos Lan y OuYang, junto a Wen Ning se habían acercado a Jin Ling; Lan SiZhui y Wen Ning también sentían interés por Wen Qing, así que al escuchar la explicación de Jin SiuYao, se sintieron aliviados.

Wei WuXian estaba a punto de preguntar si es que podía ir a verla, cuando se oyó el ladrido de un perro, al instante él dio un salto hacia los brazos de Lan WangJi.

—¡Lan Zhan, sálvame!—gritó mientras se aferraba a su esposo.

Hada apareció desde la gran entrada del hall corriendo hacia Jin Ling, pero no fue la única que apareció, Wei WuXian tenia tanto miedo que no noto la presencia de la mujer vestida elegantemente con un traje Hanfu entre rojo y coral que se acercaba tranquilamente.

—¡Hada!—la voz de Wen Qing llamó y la perra se detuvo—ve afuera, hay un cobarde que no puede verte—dijo con un tono de burla, pero la perra pareció entender que la orden era en serio y salió del Hall. Extrañamente a Jin Ling no pareció sorprenderle el hecho de que su perra obedeciera.

—Ya se fue—dijo Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian entonces se bajo de él, y presto atención a la presencia de Wen Qing.

—Lleven a esos traidores a la celda—la voz de Nie MingJue se oyó y varios cultivadores de la secta Nie entraron al hall, llevándoselos.

—Procuren no remover las agujas—advirtió la voz de Wen Qing mientras se acercaba a Wei WuXian.

—Sí, Wen-gūniang—afirmaron los cultivadores mientras ataban y se llevaban a esos cultivadores traidores.

—¡Wen Qing!—Wei Ying parecía no salir de su asombro—no puedo creer que también estés aquí.—Ella le sonrió.

—Ni yo, créeme—le respondió ella, luego miro a HanGuang-Jun—me han dicho que ambos se han casado, felicidades—dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, a la cual Lan WangJi correspondió.

—Por que siento que no te asombra—dijo Wei Ying intuitivo.

—Tal vez por que no lo hace, me alegra que al final hayas encontrado la felicidad, te lo mereces—dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias—dijo Wei WuXian y después la sonrisa que había tenido en su rostro se desvaneció—y…lo siento.—Wen Qing le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

—No es necesario que me apliques mis propias frases y tampoco que te disculpes, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, aun así, muchas gracias por los días de paz que nos diste—dijo ella e hizo otra reverencia.

—Wen Qing…—Wei WuXian se había perdonado así mismo hace mucho, pero oírla decirle algo así, despertó en él nostalgia.

—Oh, así que de ella aprendiste esas dichosas palabras—dijo Jin Ling metiéndose en la conversación, luego se dirigió a Wen Qing—¿sabes?, cuando apenas regreso, mi tío lo atrapo y cuándo lo ayude a escapar, me dijo lo mismo.

—¿Ah si?—preguntó Wen Qing enarcando una ceja—no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para usar mis frases.

—Debes de admitir que son unas palabras muy sabias, sería un pecado no robártelas—se defendió Wei Ying y ella sonrió.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo—dijo Jin Ling—entonces usted fue la persona que transfirió el núcleo de Wei WuXian a mi tío.

Wen Qing pareció sorprenderse ante las palabras de Jin Ling y miro con sorpresa a Wei WuXian. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que escucharon aquellas palabras, Jiang Cheng se encontraba hablando con Nie HuaiSang a unos metros y al oír a su sobrino, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, durante estos dos años había intentado aprender a vivir sabiendo la verdad sobre su núcleo dorado y de alguna manera lo había aceptado, pero no del todo, ese hecho aun provocaba en el muchas emociones.

—¿Que significa esto?—pregunto Wen Qing, con algo de molestia—¿no dijiste que íbamos llevarnos ese secreto hasta el final de nuestra existencia?

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano?—respondió Wei Wuxian, Wen Qing miro a su hermano con reprensión.

—Era una situación desesperada y en ese momento me pareció la única opción…lo siento JieJie—se disculpo Wen Ning, Wen Qing suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas.

—Ya lo creo, ya me contaras—dijo dando por zanjado ese hecho, luego miró a Wei Ying—al parecer tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

Ambos hablaron de una u otra cosa, antes de ser interrumpidos por el hecho de que la secta Lan tenia qué retirarse, pues faltaba una hora para las nueve y aún no habían cenado.

Se detuvo a unos metros frente de la residencia donde se hospedaba la mujer que, desde que había aparecido, le había causado un sin fin de recuerdos y emociones, sorpresa, desconfianza, dolor, pero sobre todo curiosidad.

Después lo pensó mejor, _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ , esa mujer era el vivo reflejo del hombre que le había causado tanto sufrimiento, una mujer que posiblemente le traería más cosas malas que buenas, empezó a volver sobre sus pasos.

—XiChen—la voz de Nie MingJue le causo un pequeño sobresalto.

—Da-Ge, no pensaba encontrarlo por aquí—le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Ah, he venido a ver como se encontraba Ming SiuYao, bueno ahora Jin SiuYao, después de todo, es normal que me preocupe por la salud de una amiga—respondió MingJue

—Usted parece confiar ciegamente en ella—observo Lan XiChen

—Tal vez no ciegamente, pero hasta ahora, todo lo que me ha dicho a sido verdad—Nie MingJue se acerco más a él— A-Yao es una persona muy fuerte a su manera, tal vez no me creas, pero la he visto luchar a su manera con las criticas y seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

—¿Da-Ge?—XIChen parecía confundido ante el comentario de Nie MingJue.

—Me recuerda demasiado a cierta persona, y no solo por su físico, ella tiene su determinación, tal vez él no pudo hacer nada bueno para si mismo, pero, por lo visto, sembró una semilla de esperanza para el mundo que un día se burlo de él—dijo Nie MingJue reflexionando—en otras palabras, sabes que siempre estaré del lado de la justicia, sin importar su clase social, sin importar su apariencia.

—Lo sé, Da-Ge, eso siempre ha sido admirable de su parte—respondió Lan XiChen nostálgico.

—XiChen, mi regreso no borro tu culpa ¿cierto?—Lo cuestiono Nie MingJue, Lan XiChen se sorprendió—Escucha, el dolor y la culpa tal vez solo se desvanezcan si enfrentas la parte que quedo de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—XiChen no parecía entenderlo.

—Ve y habla con ella—Nie MingJue le dio un pequeño empujoncito—La culpa nadie va a quitártela XiChen, solo tú mismo, pero a veces necesitamos algo de comprensión para poder perdonarnos.—Con esto Nie MingJue empezó a caminar alejándose de él.

Lan XiChen vio cómo su hermano jurado se alejaba. Desde que volvió había notado, que a pesar de que ahora él era más joven, parecía tener aún más madurez que en su vida pasada. Suspiro y camino con decisión hacia la puerta de la habitación de aquella mujer. Suspiro una vez delante de su puerta y dio tres golpecitos.

Por su parte Jin GuangYao se encontraba sentado leyendo de nuevo la carta de Ming SiuYao, buscando alguna pista que le dijera algo más de lo que ya había comprendido. Se sorprendió ante la interrupción, su primer pensamiento fue que Nie MingJue había olvidado algo, pero al ver la silueta que se reflejaba en la puerta se estremeció, reconocería esa silueta en donde sea, de todas las personas que podrían ir a visitarlo, él era a quien menos esperaba.

Miro a Wen Qing, quien acababa de traer más té, como preguntándole que hacer, ella le hizo señas para que fuera y abriera la puerta, el negó con la cabeza, sentía que aun no estaba preparado para hablar con él.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza también y movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra, ella dijo: “Cobarde”, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que siguiera Jin GuangYao la detuvo y asintió.

Con vacilación camino hacia la puerta, vio cómo la silueta parecía dar la vuelta, mentiría si dijera que no tenia miedo, había extrañado tanto a XiChen, pero la culpa le hacia querer escapar, aun así, abrió la puerta.

—¿Líder del Clan Lan?—se hizo el sorprendido, XiChen se dio la vuelta, la luz de la luna le dio un aspecto aún más nostálgico del que ya presentaba.

—Jin-gūniang—él hizo una reverencia—lamento importunarla tan tarde, pero quería saber cómo se encontraba—dijo él con tono cansado. P _ronto serían a las 9, ¿No debería él, irse a la cama?_

—Oh, estoy bien, agradezco su preocupación—respondió él. _Ahora, por favor vete, antes de que mis piernas se vuelvan de gelatina_ , pensó.

—Sé que no es correcto que dos personas solteras se vean tan tarde en la noche, pero ¿Será que me permitiría hablar con usted un momento?—Preguntó Lan XiChen con tono esperanzado. Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—Por supuesto— _No, aun no me siento listo_. Se aparto de la puerta y la recorrió un poco más—Pasé por favor— _Vete por favor._

LanXiChen entro en la habitación, y él lo dirigió hacia la mesita de té, Jin GuangYao se sentó y le hizo una seña para que él también se sentará, tal como recordaba, vio a Lan XiChen sentarse con la elegancia digna de su clan.

Wen Qing apareció segundos después con las tazas y el té.—Líder del Clan Lan—hizo una reverencia.

—Wen-gūniang—él se levanto y correspondió la reverencia, después volvió a sentarse.

Wen Qing dejo el té en la mesita y salió de la habitación para darles privacidad, al verla salir Jin GuangYao se sintió traicionado, antes de cerrar la puerta, le dio a ella una mirada rogándole piedad, ella solo le sonrió y cerro la puerta. Jin GuangYao dio un suspiro de resignación, hizo un gesto acomodando sus mangas con elegancia y tomo la tetera.

—Entonces, Lan Zong Zhū, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—pregunto educadamente mientras servía el té.

—Sí le soy sincero, no lo sé—le respondió Lan XiChen, Jin GuangYao detuvo sus acciones ante su respuesta—Usted, fue alguien muy cercana a Jin GuangYao—Jin GuangYao parpadeo y un frío le recorrió la espalda.

Lan XiChen se arrepintió de sus palabras segundos después al ver la reacción de la dama que tenia en frente, tal parecía que cuando se trataba de aquel hombre perdía todo tacto.

—Podría decir lo mismo de usted—respondió tras unos segundos ella.

—Disculpe por mi falta de tacto—se disculpo él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta que se disculpe—dijo ella y termino de servir el té, para después pasarle una de las tazas.—Si quiere hablar de él, podemos hacerlo, era alguien cercano para ambos, después de todo.

Lan XiChen se sintió aliviado ante sus palabras, ambos tomaron sus tazas de té y bebieron un sorbo al mismo tiempo. Por un momento mientras bajaba su taza de té, vio sentado a su amigo, con aquellas ropas pertenecientes al líder del clan Jin, pero cuando bajo la taza por completo se encontró con aquella mujer, que si bien era su reflejo exacto, no era él.

—Sabiendo sobre sus crímenes…¿Qué piensa de él?—pregunto XiChen

—Lan Zong Zhū, si le soy sincera, mi Da-Ge, siempre fue amable y bueno conmigo, siempre tenia una sonrisa gentil en el rostro y solía preocuparse por mi, fue el único que creyó en mí cuando no era nadie, él era mi benefactor, mi hermano mayor, mi héroe y eso no ha cambiado.

Lan XiChen sintió por primera vez que alguien comprendía sus sentimientos, parte de lo que esa mujer había expresado, era como de alguna manera se había sentido cuando su hermano le señalo que su amigo no era quien él creía que era.

—El era mi hermano jurado, mi aliado, mi confidente y en su momento, también llego a ser mi héroe, me protegió cuando huí de los recesos de las nubes arriesgando su seguridad—le confesó Lan XiChen con nostalgia. Ella le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.—Sin embargo, mis sentimientos hacia él, no harán que niegue las cosas que hizo—dijo después con dolor.

—Lan Zong Zhū, como le dije antes, la mirada y sonrisa de mi Da-Ge siempre era tan gentil y sus palabras siempre eran amables, y sin embargo, fue por eso que jamás imagine que tuviera tanta oscuridad en su corazón, pero, el hecho de que haya hecho cosas terribles no harán que lo ame menos.—Lan XiChen se sorprendió antes sus palabras.

—¿Por qué dice eso Jin-gūniang?

—Lan Zong Zhū, cuando supe sobre sus crímenes, solo pensaba, que si en ese momento yo hubiera sabido que él cargaba con tanto, hubiera hecho lo posible para aliviar su carga, le pediría que nos fuéramos juntos, que si quería ser el líder de un clan podríamos formar uno, que si quería a un sirviente, yo podría ser ese, que si necesitaba amor, yo podría amarlo, así, sin retribuciones, sin condiciones, como la familia solo puede amarte, pero no pude hacer nada, me deje engañar por su sonrisa amable y al final, murió llevando consigo tantas cargas.

—¿Se sientes culpable por ello?—cuestiono Lan XiChen sorprendido

—Sí, como no tiene idea—dijo ella y suspiró—pienso que de alguna manera podía haber evitado algo, pero muchas de las cosas que hizo, las hizo cuando yo era muy pequeña, aun así, mi corazón sabe que mi Da-Ge no era un ser sin corazón y seguramente si estuviera vivo, también estaría aquí ayudándonos—dijo con un tono de convicción.

—¿Lo cree?—XiChen no salía de su asombro.

—Claro, así como era de ambicioso, también era una persona muy generosa y amable—dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, la misma sonrisa de su amigo, Lan XiChen no pudo evitar sonreír también

—Tienes razón, lo era—dijo mientras tomaba su taza de té y se la llevaba a los labios—siempre creí que detrás de todo lo que hacia, había una buena razón.

—Creo que nadie puede ser completamente malo o completamente bueno—dijo ella después.

—Creo que tiene razón, ahora que lo pienso, nadie puede ser completamente justo—respondió él reflexivo—pero creo que siempre hay que hacer el esfuerzo por vivir en justicia.

—Bueno, eso es algo fácil de decir, pero la vida no es tan siempre—dijo Jin SiuYao y tomo la taza de té y lo miró— aquí es donde yo le pregunto, qué es lo mejor, ¿deberíamos hacer lo justo, lo correcto o lo útil?

Lan XiChen volvió a sentirse en una encrucijada de nuevo, de hecho era algo que él mismo se había planteado al rededor de estos dos años e incluso, algo que se había empezado a plantear desde que su hermano lo había dado todo por Wei WuXian.

—Creo…que es algo que dependerá de la situación, la justicia es algo controversial—dijo después.

—En efecto lo es, lo que para algunos es justicia puede que para otros no lo sea—corroboró ella—Lan Zong Zhū, he oído que ha estado en reclusión desde la muerte de mi Da-Ge—comento después y XiChen suspiro.

—Sí…. también yo me sentía culpable…por no abrir los ojos a tiempo, por incluso ser un cómplice indirecto de muerte de mi hermano jurado. Sin pensarlo, incluso rompí varias reglas de mi Clan, y…también, asesine a mi…otro hermano jurado—dijo al fin con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Por alguna extraña razón, la disponibilidad de Jin SiuYao de escucharlo sin juzgarlo en lo más mínimo, hizo que XiChen se abriera, y comenzó a contarle como se sentía con respecto a Jin GuangYao, ella lo escucho con atención sin decir una palabra, hasta que ya no tuvo más que decir.

—Yo…—Jin GuangYao quería ponerse a llorar, en aquella ocasión su egoísmo no le permitió pensar que de alguna manera había utilizado parte de la confianza de su amado Er-Ge, para hacerle daño al hombre que era amigo de ambos y que de alguna manera podría llegar a lastimarlo tanto—no sabes cuanto lo siento—pronuncio con voz entre cortada y sin poder contenerlo, unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—No es necesario que usted se disculpe—se apresuro a decir XiChen, sacando un pañuelo blanco como la nieve y se lo extendió. Justo como aquella vez en la torre Koi, cuando Jin ZiXun le arrojo aquel vaso de licor.

Sus lágrimas se hicieron aun más presentes, lo había extrañado tanto, tenia el impulso de levantarse y arrojarse a sus brazos, sin importar por todo lo que había pasado él seguía teniendo un corazón puro y conservando su gentileza y bondad, sentía que simplemente no lo merecía.

Sin embargo al ver la cara llena de preocupación de XiChen, se controlo así mismo, se obligo a dejar de llorar y se limpio las lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, Lan Zong Zhū, es solo que, lo comprendo. Yo cargo con la culpa de las muertes de mis amigos, así como usted carga con la culpa de las muertes de los suyos.—dijo ella mientras le daba una mirada nostálgica

Lan XiChen abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca antes una mujer le había parecido tan admirable, ella estaba ahí, sufriendo la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, sin embargo, a diferencia de él, ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de la reclusión, tenia una guerra que evitar, así que se había aferrado a la esperanza y seguía en pie de lucha, por los suyos…por ella misma.

—Jin-gūniang, su valor es admirable, cuente con el apoyo de la secta Gusu Lan—dijo con decisión Lan XiChen, mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia, Jin GuangYao se apresuro a impedirlo.

—Por favor no, soy yo quien debería hacerle una reverencia—se apresuró a hacer una reverencia—gracias por su apoyo.

Y como en muchas ocasiones en las que Jin GuangYao le hacia una reverencia en el pasado, Lan XiChen se apresuro a tomarlo de los brazos e impedirlo, al sentir su tacto por encima de la tela, también sintió que su gentileza le dolía.

—No es necesario—dijo, Jin GuangYao alzo la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ambos se miraron, Lan XiChen seguía sosteniendo sus brazos. Mientras las emociones de Jin GuangYao eran una tormenta constante, Lan XiChen sentía que después de tanto las nubes de la tormenta estaba disipándose. Tal vez compartir la culpa y el amor hacia una persona que todos veían como un villano, había aliviado su carga, tal vez era tiempo de perdonarse y dejar de pensar en el “que hubiera sido”.

Por su parte Jin GuangYao se debatía entre decirle la verdad o no, de hecho ya había hablado con Nie MingJue de esto y había prometido que si surgía la oportunidad se lo diría, pero al verlo tan dolido no sabia que pensar, también estaba el hecho de que ya no quería volver a mentirle…ni abusar de su confianza, en un impulso de valentía al ver lo gentil que era con él, abrió la boca decidido.

—Er-G…—Un sonoro rugido lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué fue eso?, pareciera el rugido de un cadáver feroz—dijo Lan XiChen.

—Tal parece que han atacado mucho antes de lo que pensé—dijo reflexiva Jin SiuYao

—¿A qué se refiere Jin-gūniang?—pregunto sorprendido Lan XiChen

—El traidor de la secta Nie que escapo se ha dado cuenta de que ha llevado un libro falso, y ha venido a recuperar el verdadero—explico ella

De un momento a otro el sonido de alarma de la secta Nie empezó a oírse. Jin GuangYao retiro renuentemente sus manos de las de XiChen, que hasta el momento no lo habían soltado.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos—dijo tomando a Xiwang, Lan XiChen asintió y ambos salieron de la residencia.

En cuanto pusieron un pie a fuera pudieron notar, como los discípulos del Clan Nie corrían de un lugar tras otro, con flechas y talismanes en mano; mientras se dirigían a la plaza principal, vieron como los miembros de las otras sectas parecían salir de sus residencias confundidos y en el caso de los cultivadores del clan Lan se asomaban por las puertas de sus residencias aún en pijamas. Una vez en plaza principal, encontraron a Nie MingJue dando ordenes aquí y allá.

—Da-Ge—ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo cuando se acercaron, XiChen la miro y ella solo le sonrió.

—Ah, XiChen, A-Yao, me alegro de que estén aquí—dijo él—vamos, esa maldita rata al parecer ha venido con compañía.

Empezó a caminar y los guio hacia la parte superior de las murallas que rodeaban al Reino Inmundo. Una vez arriba Jin GuangYao miro cómo aquel cultivador en efecto había venido con compañía, montado en los hombros de un de los pilares, justamente con el que se encontraron primero, estaba parado a unos metros de la gran puerta, y a su alrededor había muchos cadáveres andantes, así como fantasmas. Aquel pilar comenzó a azotar la puerta con un enorme tronco, con tanta fuerza que incluso se sentía en las murallas.

—A-Yao—la voz de Wen Qing se escucho, ella venia acompañada de su hermano, Jin Ling y los tres chicos a los que siempre parecía estar pegado—¿No se supone que deberían ser más discretos?

—Se supone—Respondió Jin GuangYao—pero, o sienten que ya no tienen nada que ocultar, o ese idiota esta actuando por impulso a espaldas de Li Shang.

—Seguramente es lo segundo, mostrarse así, esta desesperado—dijo Wen Qing

—¡Ming SiuYao!¡Devuelve lo que robaste!—grito de repente el cultivador en los hombros de aquel pilar—¡Si tú devuelves el libro, entonces yo te devolveré esto!—dijo alzando del cabello a una niña pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡Esa maldita rata!, ¡Esta utilizando a una pequeña para sus amenazas!—dio Nie MingJue molesto—¿Qué piensas?—le pregunto al ver que Jin GuangYao se había puesto pálido

—Los nervios me están consumiendo—respondió con sinceridad.

Wen Qing y Nie MingJue entonces se miraron, en realidad cuando Jin GuangYao tenia audiciones aveces se ponía muy nervioso, en ese caso siempre llamaría a Nie MingJue y a Wen Qing y se los haría saber, a los tres les gustaban mucho las películas, así que, por lo general, siempre lo distraían empezando a citar el guion de alguna escena en particular.

—El viento puede soplar fuerte, pero la montaña no lo reverencia—dijo MingJue de pronto. Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—Modificare esta parte Da-Ge—dijo y lo miró—entonces me reverenciare solo en pedazos. Bien, A-Ling ve por los cultivadores del clan Jiang y explícale a tu tío lo de las campanas de la claridad. A-Ning ve con él.

—De hecho—se acerco a él y le entrego tres campanas de claridad—espero que te sirvan—dijo Jin Ling antes de irse corriendo seguido por Hada y Wen Ning.

—Jóvenes Amos Lan, busquen al maestro Wei e infórmenle de la situación lo antes posible.—Los dos Jóvenes asintieron y se marcharon.

—Da-Ge—le dio una de las campanas que le había dado Jin Ling—Planea una estrategia y segura la entrada, en caso de que rompan la puerta, tienes que estar listo para las hordas de cadáveres andantes y feroces.

—De acuerdo, ¿Pero tú que harás?—le preguntó preocupado Nie MingJue.

—Yo me encargaré de distraer a ese pilar y hacer tiempo hasta que podamos encontrar la manera de rescatar a la niña—le respondió

—Bien, no hagas ninguna locura—dijo antes de irse.

Jin GuangYao suspiro y se volteo hacia XiChen.

—Lan Zong Zhū, esa cosa se mueve y actúa gracias a la energía resentida—le explico, mientras le entregaba otra de las campanas de la claridad que le había entregado Jin Ling—por favor apóyenos con su clan, tocando Descanso, para calmar a los fantasmas y cadáveres, y también para suprimir un poco la energía oscura que desprende el pilar.

—Cuente con ello—le dijo XiChen, mientras tomaba la campana de la claridad de las manos de Jin GuangYao, por unos momentos sus manos se tocaron y XiChen pareció acariciar ligeramente las suyas— por favor tenga cuidado—dijo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras por donde habían subido.

—Pensaba que presenciaría, una despedida digna de una película romántica—dijo Wen Qing con burla, Jin GuangYao solo le sonrió.

—Wen Qing, llévate al emperador—dijo mientras le daba una bolsita qiankun.

—Lo siento su majestad—respondió ella mientras tomaba la bolsita qiankun

—Ten cuidado, tienes que entregársela a Wei WuXian—le dijo, antes de subirse en Xiwang.

—Procura no matarte—lo despidió Wen Qing.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, pensé que no tendría tiempo para el capitulo de hoy, pero ¡sí se pudo!…Los reencuentros por fin han terminado…¿Qué les parecieron?
> 
> Y pues, nuestro YaoYao se quedó con las ganas de decirle la verdad a XiChen jajaja…La ha tenido muy difícil y parece que las cosas se le han complicado un poco más. 
> 
> En fin, Gracias por pasarte por aquí, nos leemos luego (￣▽￣)ノ


	12. Chapter 12

La mayoría de los cultivadores presentes no tenían idea del porqué, el Clan Nie estaba armando un alboroto, solo por un monstruo y unos cuantos cadáveres. Pero al ver que el Clan Jiang, Jing y Lan se dirigían hacia las puertas principales del Reino Inmundo, decidieron unirse aunque solo fuera por curiosidad.

Los cultivadores aun estaban reuniéndose en la entrada cuando las enormes y pesadas puertas se abrieron, de un momento a otro, una horda de cadáveres y fantasmas empezaron a ingresar al Reino Inmundo.

En realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jin GuangYao se había despedido de Wen Qing, y ella todavía estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando sintió cómo algo frio se aferraba a su pierna derecha.

Ella respiro profundo y lentamente tomo la empuñadura de su espada, en su vida pasada por lo general no tenia que enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, muy pocas veces salía de caza nocturna y por lo general se centraba más en ámbito médico, las artes liberales y su cultivo, aun así, eso no quería decir que no sabia que hacer ante tales situaciones.

En un movimiento rápido desenvaino la espada, la lleno de energía espiritual y atravesó lo que sea que se habla agarrado de su pierna, dicha cosa profirió un fuerte chillido y la soltó. En cuanto Wen Qing se sintió liberada comenzó a correr escaleras abajo hasta llegar al área de la puerta principal.

Los sonidos del qin y también del famoso Xiao, Liebing se oían, acompañados de los sonidos ya conocidos de espadas y armas espirituales, en la plaza principal todo era un caos, si bien los cadáveres andantes no era ningún problema, eran una gran molestia por la cantidad y más que nada, cuando también tenias que enfrentarte a cadáveres feroces y a fantasmas.

Wen Qing empezó a correr buscando desesperadamente a los Juniors Lan o a Wei WuXian, pero no estaban en ninguna parte, ni siquiera se podía ver a Lan WangJi, mientras esquivaba y se abría paso por medio de su espada, llego hasta donde estaba Nie MingJue.

—Da-Ge, ¿No dijiste que la barrera había sido activada y que la puerta iba a resistir?—lo cuestionó mientras le daba una patada a un cadáver andante.

—Sí, pero al parecer hay más ratas infiltradas—respondió Nie MingJue, mientras

ondeaba su sable cortando a varios cadáveres andantes a la vez.

De pronto el enorme rugido de aquella bestia les recordó que los cadáveres y fantasmas solo eran uno de sus pocos problemas. Sin embargo para su mala suerte, el objeto que yacía en la bolsita qiankun parecía estar atrayendo a fantasmas y a más cadáveres hacia Wen Qing, Nie MingJue al percatarse de esto empezó a ayudar a su amiga.

—A-Qing, entrégame el libro y tú ve a refugiarte—le ordenó, mientras blandía su espada cubriendo su espalda.

—Da-Ge, tienes que ir a ayudar a A-Yao, él solo no podrá con esto, y yo tengo que encontrar a Wei WuXian—Nie MingJue puso mala cara ante sus palabras—Confía en mi, estaré bien.—dijo antes de dar un salto y salir corriendo seguida por fantasmas y cadáveres.

Nie MingJue, solo pudo negar con la cabeza y pedirle a lo que sea que estuviera allá arriba, que cuidara de la mujer que era como su hermana pequeña. Empezó a abrirse paso entre los cadáveres y fantasmas, hasta llegar a las afueras de las murallas donde al parecer la batalla se había extendido y a unos metros encontró a Jin GuangYao esquivando los toscos pero violentos golpes del pilar.

Por supuesto, no era el único que estaba atacando al pilar, varios cultivadores de diferentes sectas intentaban ayudarlo, pero ya que ellos no contaban con campanas de la claridad eran constantemente lanzados a unos metros por la barrera de energía resentida del pilar. Siendo Jin GuangYao el único en atestar golpes.

Nie MingJue se apresuro a unirse a la batalla, Jin GuangYao justo dio con presteza un salto hacia atrás esquivando un golpe del pilar, cuando Nie MingJue atacó con furia empuñando su sable, a diferencia de las veces pasadas, esta vez el sable corto la carne podrida de aquel pilar, sin embargo ante la sorpresa no le dio tiempo de esquivar un fuerte manotazo de la bestia, el cual lo envió a varios metros atrás, pero Nie MingJue se estabilizo rápidamente y en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, volvió a correr hacia e pilar.

Ambos empezaron a atacar con fiereza al pilar por turnos, manejando sus espadas por medio de energía espiritual y defendiéndose de los ataques de los cadáveres y fantasmas con talismanes.

—Vaya, vaya, la pequeña perra se ha vuelto más despiadada a la hora de atacar, si Li Shang te viera estaría orgulloso—dijo aquel cultivador que hasta el momento había estado encima del pilar callado y mirando con altanería la batalla.

—No sabía que los perros traidores pudieran hablar, ¿por qué mejor no bajas y me enfrentas cobarde?—dijo Nie MingJue mientras daba un salto hacia él.

Sin embargo el pilar volvió a mandarlo a unos metros, mediante un manotazo.

—No hace falta Chifeng-Zun, ¿para qué enfrentarme a un hombre que puede ser derrotado fácilmente sin tener que pelear?—dijo aquel cultivador. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Nie MingJue se sintiera humillado, pero trato de controlar su enojo.

—Ya veremos si es así—dijo mientras volvía a correr con determinación hacia el pilar y Jin GuangYao hacia lo mismo.

Lan XiChen, había dejado a Liebing y luchaba tenazmente rodeado de cadáveres y fantasmas como la mayoría de los cultivadores mientras se dirigía a la entrada, había visto salir a Nie MingJue apresuradamente, así que supuso que algo iba mal.

Si bien el clan Lan había abierto una gran brecha, parecía que los cadáveres y fantasmas no dejaban de llegar, aun así, se las arreglo para llegar a la entrada y salir. En cuanto vio a su hermano jurado pelear con tanta determinación, sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar dirigirse a aquel día en QiShan, sin embargo al ver el destello dorado de la espada de Ming SiuYao que acompañaba al sable de Nie MingJue, supo que en efecto las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto y se unió hacia la pelea contra el pilar.

Por su parte el clan Jiang y Ling, eran la principal fuerza de resistencia en el interior, luchando contra los cadáveres que esquivaban al clan Lan, y sin embargo luchaban en su mayoría con cadáveres feroces, por lo que aun no habían podido avanzar hacia el exterior en ayuda con él pilar, como se había planeado.

Jin Ling y Wen Ning habían intentado abrirse paso, pero por lo visto, cada vez llegaban más y más cadáveres, mientras ambos blandían sus espadas hombro a hombro, vieron a Wen Qing dar un salto con gracia y aterrizar a su lado.

—A-Ning, A-Ling, ¿Han visto a Wei Wuxian?—preguntó con premura.

Otro grupo de cadáveres y fantasmas se hizo presente poco después.

—No, JieJie, se supone que A-Yuan ha ido a buscarlo—respondió Wen Ning al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque y lanzaba unos cuantos talismanes.

—¿En dónde demonios se metió?¡Ya debería estar aquí!—dijo Jin Ling molesto, luego dio un salto y disparo una cuantas flechas.

Wen Qing, quería seguir avanzando, pero el estado de la batalla en esa zona de un momento a otro aumento de intensidad. Los cadáveres feroces solían tener una gran fuerza y atacar con rapidez, así que ella no podía tener ni un segundo de descanso.

—¿Por qué esta atrayendo tantos fantasmas?—le pregunto Jin Ling al ver como después de su llegada había cada vez más y más cadáveres.

—El sello de la bolsa qiankun, empezó a romperse ayer, supongo que ya se ha roto y por eso ya no puede contener la energía resentida del libro—le respondió Wen Qing sin detener los ataques de su espada.

—Wen-gūniang, deje que le ayudemos—dijo Jin Ling al ver que ella había empezado a cansarse—quédese cerca, hasta que llegue Wei WuXian.

Wen Qing le sonrió, y siguió peleando con fiereza, si bien había empezado a cansarse eso no quería decir que se había dado por vencida. Además le pareció tierno que a pesar de que Jin Ling también había comenzado a cansarse se preocupara por ella.

En ese momento el sonido de un guqin se oyó a lo lejos y después el sonido inconfundible un dizi, Chenqing. Jin Ling al oírlo, pareció empezar a buscar algo desesperadamente, y al parecer no se dio cuenta de que un cadáver feroz lo atacaba, Wen Qing dio un salto y le dio un fuerte empujón a Jin Ling sacándolo del rango de ataque y recibiendo el ataque por él.

—¡A-Ling, deja de perder el tiempo y mejor intenta abrirte paso hacia el pilar!—lo reprendió, mientras daba estocada tras estocada con determinación, sabía que posiblemente mañana le dolerían los brazos por falta de costumbre, pero tenia una cosa en mente, no moriría aquí.

Jin Ling estaba saliendo de su aturdimiento, cuando un rayo purpura lanzó a unos metros el cadáver feroz con el que luchaba Wen Qing.

—¡Jin Ling!¡¿Qué haces en el suelo?!¡Levántate!¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!—la voz de su tío le recordó que en efecto Wen Qing tenia razón, se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a pelear de nuevo.

—Tío, debemos encontrar la manera de abrir paso a los arqueros, deja que yo los dirija, si no derrotamos al pilar, los fantasmas y cadáveres nunca dejaran de llegar—dijo ignorando el tono enojado su tío.

—De acuerdo—le respondió Jiang Cheng, mientras blandía con fiereza su espada y a Zidian intercaladamente.

Wen Qing empezó a pensar en algo, necesitaba alcanzar a Wei Wuxian lo más rápido posible y ellos tenían que abrirse pasó, sin embargo la enorme cantidad de cadáveres feroces a los que se enfrentaban no se los permitía, además la espada que su hermano había utilizado hasta hora, salió volando lejos de un momento a otro.

Respiro profundo y tomo una decisión. Aprovechando la llegada de Jiang Cheng se acerco a Jin Ling y rápidamente tomó una de las flechas de su carcaj, busco en sus mangas y baño la punta con un liquido, luego rompió un pedazo de su traje y amarro la punta con él. Se acerco a su hermano quien hasta el momento había utilizado sus manos para defenderse y le dio la espada de Wen Rouhan.

Su hermano la miro sorprendido, pero la tomó y empezó a cubrirle la espalda, mientras ella se acerco Jin Ling y le entrego la flecha que le había quitado.

—Toma, cuando estés allá, intenta apuntar a la cabeza del pilar con esto, no importa si no le das, pero cuando lo intentes, hazlo con confianza—le dijo, Jin Ling asintió.

—Tengo una buena puntería, esas palabras no son necesarias—dijo con tono altanero y siguió luchando.

—Otra cosa, no te distraigas, esa persona tiene un cultivo incluso más fuerte que el tuyo, seguramente esta bien—le dijo con tono compasivo, Jin Ling se puso rojo y antes de que él le respondiera se aparto de él.

—¡Escuchen, abriré el camino, tengan cuidado, no se detengan y no duden!—dijo antes de sacar la bolsita qiankun de sus mangas.

La bolsita se balanceo junto a la campana de la claridad que tenia amarrada en su muñeca, los cadáveres se centraron inmediatamente en ella, una vez logrado su objetivo, Wen Qing comenzó a correr hacia donde provenían el sonido del dizi, seguida automáticamente por la mayoría de los cadáveres feroces.

Los cultivadores presentes en esa zona se quedaron estáticos un momento, para después reaccionar.

—¡Jin Ling!,¡¿Qué demonios esperas?!¡Más te vale hacer un buen trabajo!—dijo de pronto Jiang Cheng, antes de seguir la dirección que había tomado Wen Qing.

Teniendo el camino libre, Jin Ling, Wen Ning y los arqueros del clan Jiang comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada.

En la entrada las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles que en el interior, los cultivadores del clan Lan y Nie, luchaban fervientemente contra los cadáveres y fantasmas, de tal manera que le abrieran el camino a Lan XiChen, Nie MingJue y Jin SiuYao y estos solo se concentraran en derribar el pilar.

Resulta que, a pesar de que las campanas de la claridad les daban la ventaja de no ser repelidos por el campo de protección o contaminados tan rápidamente, el pilar aun seguía siendo fuerte y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, dicho pilar se movía más rápido.

Los movimientos de los tres parecían coordinados, como si hubieran luchado toda una vida juntos y a pesar de que atacaban sin descanso, seguían sin poder rescatar a la niña o detener sus invocaciones contantes.

La situación se volvía cada vez más desesperada. Los tres fueron lanzados a unos metros mediante un fuerte golpe, sin embargo cayeron con gracia.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar a ese bastardo, que esta en los hombros del pilar—dijo Nie MingJue entre jadeos debido al cansancio.

—Podríamos intentar volver a atacar desde distintos puntos—propuso XiChen

—Sí, es una buena idea—concordó Jin GuangYao—la secta Jiang ha tardado, si tan solo…

Una decena de flechas en llamas surcaron el cielo interrumpiéndolo. El pilar desprendió su campo de energía, pero este no afecto a las flechas y terminaron clavándose en distintas partes de su cuerpo. La pequeña que hasta el momento había intentado dejar de llorar, se asustó aun más y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Jin GuangYao miró a Nie MingJue y este le asintió.

—¡Vamos!—dijo y los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el pilar de nuevo invocando a sus espadas.

—Ming SiuYao, realmente te haz vuelto despiadada, nunca creí que te importara tan poco la vida de un inocente—se burlo aquel cultivador—bueno, ya que por lo visto no piensas entregar el libro por las buenas, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos serios. Volvió a tomar a la niña del cabello, y desenvaino su espada.

La sangre salpico la parte superior del pilar, cuando la espada fue retirada de la carne que había cortado. Jin GuangYao dio un gran salto y aterrizo a unos metros sosteniendo a la niña, de cerca parecía más grande, tendría aproximadamente unos 10 o 11 años. Al ver la sangre cubrir la tela dorada, la niña comenzó a llorar en silencio. Jin GuangYao la dejo en el suelo y apretó la herida de su brazo con fuerza.

—Tranquila, ya estas bien—le dijo a modo de tranquilizarla y le hizo señas a un cultivador cercano, este se acerco rápidamente.

—¿Si?Jin-gūniang

—Llévate a esta chica a un lugar seguro—le dijo al cultivador y luego se dirigió a la niña—Escucha, no puedes quédate aquí, así que ve con él.

Dejo a la niña en manos de aquel cultivador y alcanzo a sus dos amigos, en realidad, el ataque a la niña cumplía dos funciones, bajar a ese bastardo del pilar y darle más libertad a los arqueros para atacar.

Sus dos amigos luchaban contra aquel cultivador a unos metros, mientras esquivaban al mismo tiempo los ataques del pilar, al parecer Nie HuiSang no había mentido cuando dijo que era un cultivador respetado, ese hombre al parecer tenia un alto grado de cultivo y se las estaba arreglando de alguna manera para hacerle frente a dos cultivadores reconocidos.

Mientras amarraba su herida con un pedazo de su traje hanfu, observo la escena, y esta le recordó a aquel día en la campaña para derribar el sol, tanto Nie MingJue como Lan XiChen tenían distintas técnicas de espada, pero sin duda se completaban bien. Respiro profundamente y se unió a ellos.

Dentro de las murallas, los bramidos salvajes y desoladores acompañaban la batalla y el suelo estaba empezando a mancharse de sangre podrida de los cadáveres y de la sangre roja de algunos cultivadores. Sin embargo los sonidos constantes de Chenqing y WangJi, habían empezado a voltear el tablero de juego, había cadáveres que si no caían inertes, luchaban a favor de los interpretes.

Lan SiZhui y Lan JingYi ondeaban sus espadas con la elegancia digna de su clan, mientras al mismo tiempo ayudaban a los cultivadores heridos a ponerse a salvo.

Se empezaba a marcar una clara ventaja y muchos cultivadores incluso habían empezado a tomar el privilegio de apartarse y descansar, cuando la luz de un rayo purpura, seguida de una gran horda de cadáveres se hizo presente.

Wei Wuxian y Lan Zhan se dieron una mirada cómplice y el segundo, rasgó las cuerdas del guqin con más intensidad, mandando a volar a varios cadáveres. Mientras que el primero empezó a abrirse paso para ir a la dirección desde donde venía la luz purpura de Zidian.

Wei Wuxian subió de un salto al techo de una de las residencias, para moverse más rápido, hasta que ubico a Jiang Cheng, por lo visto no venia solo, Wen Qing estaba corriendo y dando saltos con algo en las manos, mientras que Jiang Cheng la seguía de cerca, era curioso, cualquiera diría que en realidad estaba persiguiendo a Wen Qing para darle muerte, en vez de ayudarla.

Es cierto que Zidian y Sandu la estaban manteniendo segura, pero también estaban retrasándola, Jiang Cheng al parecer no solía proteger a nadie y ella constantemente tenia que cuidarse para que los latigazos no le tocaran.

Wei WuXian no pudo aguantarse la risa, extrañamente Wen Qing no le había expresado su molestia, incluso mantenía una mirada indiferente e intentaba evitar el contacto visual con su protector constantemente. Si fuera la Wen Qing arrogante de aquellos tiempos, antes de la campaña para derribar el sol, seguramente ya le hubiera dicho algo como: _“Líder de la secta Jiang, agradezco su ayuda pero no tiene que seguirme, si quiere ayudarme quédese aquí o deme su espada, que solo esta retrasándome”._ Después de reírse, Wei WuXian decidió que ya era suficiente y bajo de un salto, aterrizando a unos dos metros de Wen Qing.

—¡Wei Wuxian ¿En donde demonios te habías metido?!—Wen Qing y Jiang Cheng hablaron al mismo tiempo al verlo.

—¡Aiya!, Lo siento, lo siento, lo que pasa es que…

—¿Sabes qué?, ¡No quiero saberlo!—dijo Wen Qing después de observarlo bien y percatarse de su cabello suelto y despeinado, sus ropas desaliñadas como si se las hubiera puesto con prisa y los chupetones en su cuello. Tomo la bolsita qiankun y, se la estampo en el pecho.—Toma, te toca cuidar de ese libro endemoniado.

Wei WuXian tomo la bolsita y la observo, dedujo rápidamente que, en su interior se encontraba el libro que causo un alboroto en la conferencia y que había causado todo este desastre y posiblemente era lo que había estado haciendo que una horda de fantasmas y cadáveres estuviera detrás de Wen Qing y Jiang Cheng, este ultimo al percatarse de que, no solo le había dirigido la palabra a Wei WuXian si no que también había tenido la misma reacción que esa mujer Wen, decidió sacar su frustración con los cadáveres y fantasmas que hasta el momento los habían estado persiguiendo.

En las afueras de las murallas, la lucha seguía, los cultivadores habían empezado a cansarse y las hordas de cadávers y fantasmas seguían llegando.

La herida de Jin GuangYao se había vuelto abrir y la sangre goteaba de su mano mientras seguía dando estocadas rápidas, Nie MingJue estaba cada vez más molesto por los comentarios llenos de burla y odio de aquel cultivador, quien hablaba mal de Jin GuangYao y de Nie HuaiSang constantemente.

Lan XiChen les seguía el ritmo, aunque esta preocupado por sus dos compañeros, pues aunque Jin SiuYao parecía indiferente a sus comentarios, incluso él se sentía molesto por esos comentarios llenos de odio, aunque sabía que sería un error caer en sus provocaciones e intentaba mantenerse sereno.

—Por cierto Min SiuYao, hace unas semanas me encontré con Li Shang, y comentamos lo maravilloso que fue arrebatarle a Tal Zhen, algo que ella quería entregarte a ti—dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse y esquivaba los ataques de los tres.

Jin GuangYao apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, ¿A caso Li Shang podía haber llegado a esos extremos?, ¿Por qué?, además podía que esos comentarios no fueran ciertos, pero ¿cómo podía saberlo?, aquel hombre había comenzado a alardear con demasiados detalles, este hombre sin duda no era un inocente.

De un momento a otro una de las flechas, lanzadas por los arqueros del clan Jiang, se clavo directamente en la frente del pilar y extrañamente, cuando esto pasó, aquel hombre se aturdió un poco, mientras se tomaba la frente, Jin GuangYao entonces comprendió lo que Wen Qing le había planteado unas horas antes.

Tomo un respiro y empezó a correr directamente hacia aquel hombre, quien al estar ocupado lidiando con Lan XiChen y Nie MingJue, le había dado la espalda, y sin pensarlo dos veces, descargó un golpe rápido y mortal. Cuando la espada cortó su cuello, la cabeza salió volando, cayendo a unos metros más adelante.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó inerte momentos después en un charco de sangre, unos instantes después, aquel enorme monstruo también cayo al suelo inerte. Y como si aquel pilar fuera lo que en realidad les había estado proporcionando energía, todos los cadáveres comenzaron a desplomarse uno a uno.

En un principio Nie MingJue se había quedado estupefacto al ver cómo Jin GuangYao había matado a aquel hombre sin piedad alguna y ya estaba a punto de armarle un alboroto, cuando se percato del efecto domino que la muerte de aquel cultivador había causado.

Jin GuangYao estaba sosteniéndose con su espada como apoyo, no quedaba nada de la elegante mujer que se había presentado en la tarde delante de los líderes de sectas, ahora estaba toda desaliñada y cubierta de sangre, en su rostro se podía ver un evidente cansancio, pero aun así, cuando su mirada cansada se encontró con la de Lan XiChen, ella le dio una sonrisa dulce, antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo. Lan XiChen y Nie MingJue corrieron rápidamente a ayudarla.

XiChen no lo dudo y la levanto en brazos, a pesar de que la suciedad y la sangre, comenzaron a mancharle las túnicas blancas como la nieve. Nie MingJue, por su parte, dejo que él se la llevara a los interiores del Reino Inmundo, mientras él daba ordenes a los cultivadores, para que se encargaran del cuerpo decapitado del traidor y del cuerpo del pilar.

Lan XiChen camino tranquilamente hacia los interiores del Reino Inmundo con Jin SiuYao en brazos, donde Nie HuaiSang era el que ya estaba dirigiendo todo para arreglar aquel desastre, varios cultivadores estaban recogiendo los cadáveres y otros seguían ahuyentando y deshaciéndose de los fantasmas restantes, otros estaban vigilando a los cultivadores que habían resultado estar en el bando enemigo y a quienes ya habían atado. Más al fondo Wen Qing junto a otras personas estaban atendiendo a los heridos.

Lan XiChen comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban atendiendo a los heridos, en cuanto Wen Qing vio a Jin SiuYao en sus brazos, corrió hacia él, haciendo una reverencia antes de tomarle el pulso.

—Lan Zong Zhū, por favor venga conmigo—dijo después, y lo dirigió hacia una de las esquinas de la residencia—por favor recárguela aquí, solo esta cansada, pero necesito atender la herida en su brazo.—dijo antes de irse.

A Lan XiChen, le pareció algo cruel dejar a Jin SiuYao en el suelo recargada en la pared, pero aún así, hizo lo que Wen Qing le dijo, luego se quito su túnica exterior, la cual seguía un poco limpia y la cubrió con ella.

El rostro inconsciente de Jin SiuYao, le recordó al rostro pacifico de Jin GuangYao cuando solían dormir juntos, en aquella época cuando su difunto amigo lo escondió. Si alguien la viera así, cualquiera podría decir que se trataba de una chica dulce e inocente y no de una mujer quien había matado sin vacilación a aquel hombre.

El cielo oscuro empezó a tornarse violeta, dando aviso de que el sol saldría pronto. Lan XiChen suspiro con cansancio y se sentó a su lado con la espalda recta, sin recargarse en la pared, mientras cerraba los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar, que si hubiera tenido suerte, posiblemente este hubiera sido el final de aquella noche en el templo GuanYin.

Wen Qing volvió poco después con materiales de curación y comenzó a atender las heridas de Jin SiuYao, la herida en su brazo era algo profunda pero, debido al alto cultivo de su cuerpo, esta ya estaba comenzando a sanar. Mientras le vendaba el brazo, Jin SiuYao abrió lentamente los ojos. Miro a Wen Qing, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente se encogió, llevando sus manos a la altura de su vientre.

—¡Jin-gūniang!¿Esta bien?—se apresuro Lan XiChen tomado de los hombros.

—¡Claro que esta bien!, ¡Es la cucaracha más fuerte que he conocido!—respondió la voz de Nie MingJue de repente—y también, la más valiente.

—Da-Ge, ¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto o como un alago?—pregunto Jin SiuYao con tono adolorido.

—¡Cómo ambos!—dijo Nie MingJue sin vacilación.

—Gracias, entonces—dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego miro el rostro preocupado de Lan XiChen—Lan Zong Zhū, estoy bien, no hace falta que se preocupe. Creo que ya sé lo que tengo y no es nada grave.

Jin GuangYao le hizo señas a Wen Qing para que se acercara, ella se acerco, aunque ya había adivinado lo que era.

—Creo que ya sé porqué he estado sensible estos días—le susurró, Wen Qing le sonrió y se aparto.

—Levántate y ve a darte un baño, te alcanzare después—le dijo y después de ello, se alejo para atender a otros heridos.

Jin SiuYao, tomo la túnica exterior de Lan XiChen y se la acomodo en el codo, se intento levantar y las piernas le temblaron un poco, algo apareció en su campo de visión, alzo la vista, y vio la mano de Lan XiChen y también la de Ne MingJue extendidas hacia él, sonrió, tomo ambas y se levantó.

Los cultivadores que los habían visto luchar juntos, hace unas horas, concordaban en que, la triada venerada había renacido de las cenizas, y ese pequeño rumor, de hecho ya había empezado a circular, así que cuando los vieron interactuar levantando a Ming SiuYao, ese rumor pareció acrecentarse.

Por su parte Wen Qing, seguía revisando a los heridos y dando ordenes hasta que vio entrar a Jin Ling, sucio y cubierto de sangre junto a sus amigos y seguido por su tío.

—A-Ling, ¿Estas herido?—Wen Qing se acerco corriendo, y empezó a revisarlo con preocupación.

—Tía, estoy bien—respondió él con tono de fastidio, en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, tanto Jin GuangYao como Jiang Cheng se ahogaron, mientras que Wen Qing le puso una cara severa.

—¿Desde cuando soy tu tía?—interrogó con molestia.

—Bueno, eres la pareja de mi pequeña tía ¿No?—la cuestiono Jin Ling, Jin GuangYao empezó a toser fuertemente desde su lugar y se acercó.

—¡Ja!, ¡ni los dioses lo quieran!—pronuncio ella solemne—lo siento YaoYao, pero no eres mi tipo—le dijo después a su amigo, Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—Claro, te gustan orgullosos y con mal genio—le respondió él, por su parte Wen Qing le dedico una mirada asesina.

—Y a ti altos y con buen talento musical—le respondió ella con sorna.

—Bueno, deberían empezar por aclarar las cosas—dijo en su defensa Jin Ling, Wen Qing se le acercó.

—Tú deberías dejar de mal pensar todo, “señor me distraigo para ver que mi enamorado este bien”—le susurro Wen Qing para después alejarse dejando a Jin Ling rojo como un tomate.

Jin GuangYao miraba con atención el logo del clan Lan, bordado en la túnica exterior de Lan XiChen, le había rogado a su dueño que le dejara quedársela para devolvérsela limpia. Sonrió al pensar en cómo Lan XiChen había cuidado de él y la conversación que mantuvo con sus dos hermanos jurados antes de ir a darse un baño, de un momento a otro era como si nada hubiera pasado y volviera al pasado.

—¿Qué haces con esa túnica sucia?—la voz de Wen Qing lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y rápidamente se cubrió—sal de la bañera antes de que te arrugues como una pasa.

Wen Qing había entrado con una especie de pequeña olla y palillos, los cuales dejo en la mesita, mientras Jin GuangYao salía de la bañera y se ponía un pijama. Wen Qing quitó algo de la olla con los palillos y se acercó a Jin GuangYao.

—Tu mano—le pidió, Jin GuangYao extendió su mano y ella le dejo una especie de pequeña copa de silicon. Jin GuangYao la miro extrañado.

—¿Esto es…lo que creo que es?—dijo mirando la copa

—Es una copa menstrual, lo siento, no metí en mi mochila ninguna toalla femenina, hace años que no las utilizo, sin embargo, para tu suerte, siempre cargo una copa de más, a donde sea que vaya, esa es nueva.—le explico con indiferencia.

—Esto…según lo que oído, voy a…meterlo ahí, ¿No?—dijo mientras las mejillas se le pintaban de un ligero rosado.

—Sí, se llama vagina, por cierto.—le contesto Wen Qing indiferente.

—¿Esto va a entrarme?—preguntó después y ella le sonrió de manera burlona.

—Créeme A-Yao, hay cosas más grandes que pueden entrar y salir por ahí—le respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y las mejillas de Jin GuangYao se encendieron aun más—¿Sabes?, creo que esa pregunta de tu parte es muy hipócrita

—¿Lo dices por qué…?—Jin GuangYao, al entenderlo, se arrepintió de su pregunta—olvídalo, olvídalo, ya entendí

—Creo que es la mejor opción para una cultivadora, te permitirá moverte como desees y puedes tenerla dentro hasta por doce horas—le explico ella.

—A-Qing, yo…—trago con dificultad, mientras miraba la copa—de acuerdo, ¿Cómo se pone?

Wen Qing, saco otra copa de sus mangas y le explico cómo doblar la copa, en ese caso en forma de C, le explico que tenia que ponerse en cuclillas, entre otras cosas.

Ella salió de la habitación, para que lo intentara solo y después de batallar un buen rato, logró meterla al fin. Wen Qing, volvió a entrar y aunque con mucha pena de parte de Jin GuangYao, ella reviso que él la hubiera colocado bien.

—Te será difícil al principio, pero la practica hace al maestro—le dijo, después de darle el visto bueno. Jin GuangYao asintió.

—Por cierto, iba a decirte algo ayer—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras empezaba aclocarse las túnicas, Wen Qing ya había disfrutado avergonzándolo y ahora era su turno.

—¿Qué es?—pregunto ella, mientras tomaba su libro.

—Dijiste que no querías estar en la conferencia, pero al terminar esta, entraste al salón de conferencias de todos modos—le reprocho Jin GuangYao

—Oí que Wei WuXian quería verme, así que no pude negarme, sea cual sea el tiempo, es uno de mis mejores amigos—explico ella.

—Sí, claro—le respondió Jin GuangYao con sorna y se acercó—en este tiempo tampoco esta mal ¿Verdad?, he oído por ahí que sigue soltero.

Wen Qing le dio una mirada llena de fastidio, suspiró y bajó el libro.

—Lamentablemente para ti, no es así, él no es esa persona, y por si tu mente se ha dañado un poco, te recuerdo que en este tiempo, siempre seré una perra Wen—dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bueno, tal parece que un solo pilar puede causar más estragos de los que se pensaba, espero que, de ahora en adelante, las demás sectas se lo tomen en serio jajaja.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?¿La culpa a dejado en paz a Lan XiChen?¿Por qué Jiang Cheng ayudo a Wen Qing?¿En dónde y qué estaba haciendo Wei WuXian? (￣ー￣)
> 
> Esta semana estaré algo ocupada, pero intentaré cumplir con el capitulo del viernes.
> 
> Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, nos leemos luego ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	13. Chapter 13

La multitud que ayer abucheaba y acusaba de mentirosa a Jin SiuYao, era la misma, que hoy pedía su opinión como si ella lo supiera todo, en su mente Jin GuangYao solo pensaba: _Todos son unos hipócritas._

—Todo lo que proponen esta bien, pero pienso que lo primero que debemos hacer, es empezar a buscar a los traidores en nuestras propias sectas—sugirió un líder de secta y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—A este punto tenemos varias misiones—aclaro Nie HuaiSang—La primera, descubrir cómo purificar los núcleos de esos pilares, la segunda, impedir la formación de nuevos pilares y la tercera, encontrar una manera de derrotarlos más fácilmente.

—Es cierto, ayer nos costo demasiado acabar con un solo pilar, si Li Shang quisiera atacarnos ahora con todos los pilares que ya tiene, sería nuestro fin, es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto—comento oro líder.

Todos hablaban de las medidas que tomarían y que sectas se encargara de que, pero en el caso de Jin GuangYao, de un momento a otra había pasado de prestar atención a la discusión en general, a centrar su atención en Lan XiChen, quien de vez en cuando se unía a la discusión y daba su punto de vista.

—Entonces será así, debido a que la secta Lan tiene a Wei WuXian, el cadáver del pilar será trasladado a los Recesos de las Nubes, para que pueda ser mejor estudiado y, ya que Jin-gūniang es quien más ha estado en contacto con ellos, será mejor que ella vaya y lo apoye–sugirió uno de los líderes.

—Me parece bien—concordó Wei Ying, quien a pesar de estar en plena conferencia, estaba comiendo un cuenco de algo rojo con plena tranquilidad.

—Bien, Líder de Secta Lan, lo molestaremos con esto—dijo Nie HuaiSan.

—No hay problema, mi secta apoyara con lo que pueda—respondio XiChen con una reverencia.

—Jin-gūniang, espero que esto no le sea ningún inconveniente—dijo Nie HuaiSang y fue cuando Jin GuangYao reacciono.

—Eh…no, por supuesto que no—respondió e hizo una reverencia, no sabia que habían dicho, pero esperaba que no fuera nada difícil, y al menos tenia la esperanza de que no fuera nada peligroso, ya que Nie MingJue no había abogado por el o se había opuesto, y al contrario solo le sonrió.

—Bien, ahora tenemos otro problema—mencionó Nie HuaiSang, después de ello, entro Wen Qing con la niña que aquel cultivador traidor había tomado de rehén la noche anterior.

La niña entro algo cohibida a la sala, pero en cuanto vio a Jin GuangYao corrió a su lado y la abrazo.

—JieJie, estaba tan asustada—lloriqueó mientras la abrazaba—cuando desperté no había nadie y papá y mamá estaba inconscientes—dijo después.

Jin GuangYao se limito a acariciar su pelo a modo de consuelo, era obvio que esa niña conocía a Ming SiuYao, pero Jin GuangYao no la conocía a ella, así que al oír sus palabras llego a una conclusión, e intento.

—MeiMei, pensé que te había dejado en una cueva en Yunmeng, ¿Cómo es que terminaste atrapada por ese cultivador?—le preguntó mientras la separaba y empezaba a limpiarle las lágrimas de manera cariñosa.

—Cuando desperté, esta asustada y mis padres estaban inconscientes, así que espere a que alguien viniera, pero nadie llegó, así que salí de la cueva para buscar comida y cuando regresaba del pueblo cercano…me encontré con esa persona, me pregunto donde estabas y no le conteste…—la niña comenzó a llorar otra vez y se aferraba a Jin GuangYao.

—MeiMei, ya esta bien, recuperaremos las almas de tus padres y volverán a despertar—le prometió Jin GuangYao y acunando a la niña en sus brazos, se limito a explicarles a los demás cultivadores, la cuestión de Madam Luo y su esposo, que los habían dejado en una cueva llena de energía espiritual y el hecho de que hasta hace unos días, ella no sabia que la hija de ellos había despertado.

Mientras hacía esto la niña se percató de la presencia de Wei WuXian y de la persona a su lado, sin pensarlo se levanto de los brazos de Jin GuangYao y se paró delante de su mesa.

—¿Joven amo Wei?—preguntó la niña aún con los ojos llorosos.

—Hola, MianMian, cuanto tiempo sin verte—le respondió Wei WuXian con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa cálida que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera—anoche fuiste muy valiente, sin duda eres la hija de una gran cultivadora.

—Usted y HanGuang-Jun van ayudarnos, ¿Verdad?—lo interrogó son premura.

—Por su puesto, MianMian, para eso estamos aquí—le respondió él con dulzura.

MianMian pareció volver a sentir esperanza en su corazón, al fin habían encontrado al hombre que sus padres habían estado buscando durante meses, y lo mejor era, que este hombre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus padres y a la joven ama Ming.

Aun sabiendo que posiblemente era un gran falta de respeto, no pudo controlarse y se lanzó a sus brazos, volviendo a llorar, esta vez de felicidad. Wei WuXian se había sorprendido, pero reacciono a tiempo para salvar su cuenco con lo que sea que había estado comiendo, el cual Lan Zhan tomó de su mano, permitiéndole darle unas dulces palmaditas a la niña.

—Entonces ahora tenemos esto—dijo Nie HuaiSang con un suspiro—sea como sea, tenemos que cuidar del cuerpo y estado de salud de Madam Luo y su esposo, ya que se encuentran en Yunmeg…¿Podemos encargarle esto, líder del clan Jiang?

—De acuerdo, creo que tengo una idea de a qué cueva se refiere—contesto Jiang Cheng, e instintivamente miro Wei WuXian, quien al oír su respuesta, también había volteado a mirarlo.

—La cueva tiene una barrera protectora en la entrada, pero le daré la contraseña después de la reunión—interfirió Jin GuangYao—por cierto, si no es mucha molestia, creo que será mejor que Wen-gūniang, vaya a Yunmeng con usted.

Wen Qing que en ese momento se había sentado al lado de Nie MingJue, le dirigió una mirada severa, después se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

—Perdone Jin-gūniang, pero no lo creo necesario, la secta Jiang cuenta con buenos médicos, y creo que yo, sería de más utilidad en el estudio del cadáver—dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Eso es cierto, pero estamos hablando de la mejor médico conocida en el mundo del cultivo—respondió Jin GuangYao—además, en realidad quería que observaras, si podemos liberar al matrimonio Luo, mucho antes o si el pilar en el que sus almas están atrapados, tiene alguna influencia en sus cuerpos.

—Oh, ese es un buen punto—intervino Wei Ying, todavía con MianMian en su regazo—también había pensado que necesitábamos a alguien experto en el tema que nos apoyara en ese asunto. Wen Qing sin duda es la mejor opción, no solo para cuidar de sus cuerpos, sino también para observar alguna anormalidad causada por la energía resentida.

Wen Qing, los miro a ambos como si les hubiera salido dos cabezas. Pero se limito a suspirar.

—De acuerdo, me encargaré de vigilar los cuerpos, eso quiere decir que estaré en la cueva todo el tiempo ¿de acuerdo?—corroboró con un de tono de esperanza en su voz—No tengo la intención de ser una carga para el líder del clan Jiang, de ninguna manera, pero iré como favor hacia ti Wei WuXian—aclaro después.

La mayoría de los líderes que tenían años, captaron claramente el sentido, después de todo, ¿no era esa mujer una Wen?, miembro de la secta que un día arrasó con el clan Jiang.

Y aunque en efecto se sabía que ella y su hermano habían escondido, a ahora el líder del clan Jiang y a Wei WuXian, también se decía que su familia y ella, fueron la causa de que el temible Yiling Laozu abandonara la secta Jiang, eso aunado, al hecho de que en venganza de los mismos, fue la causa de esa horrible noche en La Ciudad Sin Noche, posiblemente hubiera rencor y ella fuera la sombra de un horrible pasado para el líder del clan Jiang.

Wei WuXian, pareció considerar eso detalles, y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Nie MingJue tomó la palabra.

—Wen Qing, el pasado es el pasado, siempre fuiste una persona justa y de hecho tú y el líder del clan Jiang, están a mano, después de todo, él también participo en el asedio de los Túmulos Funerarios—dijo firme, mirando a Jiang Cheng—ahora tenemos una causa mayor. Líder del Clan Jiang, dejaré en sus manos a la misma mujer, que le recuerdo, fue una de las razones por las que pudo vengar a su clan.

Un silencio incomodo se acentuó en la sala. Wen Qing puso la palma de su mano en su cara en una muestra de exasperación, en realidad no es como si tuviera rencores por ello, de hecho, lo había dicho, más por consideración a Jiang Cheng, pero este no dijo nada y solo asintió, tal vez ni siquiera había prestado atención, estaba cansado por la noche anterior y seguramente estaba más preocupado por volver al Muelle de Loto, sabiendo ahora, que posiblemente había más traidores en su secta.

—Excelente, entonces ya sabemos qué sectas se ocuparan del rastreo y obtención de información, todas las sectas empezaran a vigilar sus zonas de caza, y sobre todo reforzar la seguridad de sus territorios—aclaro Nie HuaiSang

—Tenemos dos meses para empezar a reunir la mayor información posible y sobre todo empezar a tomar acciones para impedir la formación de otro pilar—les recordó Nie MingJue—Wei WuXian, A-Yao, contamos con ustedes.

—Bien, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo—contesto Wei WuXian, y luego miro a Jin SiuYao quien parecía estar algo confundida, pero seguía teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro—Jin-gūniang, espero que las reglas en Gusu no sean muy pesadas para usted.—Ella pareció admirarse pero solo se limito a sonreír.

—Wen Qing, también contamos contigo—dijo Nie MingJue después, como si le estuviera hablando a su pequeña hermana, ella solo le hizo una reverencia.

—Jin-gūniang, partiremos dentro de una hora y media, espero que le sea suficiente para estar lista—dijo XiChen antes de hacer una reverencia y alejarse acompañado de su hermano y cuñado.

Ella continuó sonriendo, aunque suspiró en voz baja, frotando sus sienes. _¿Qué rayos había hecho?,_ si bien había lanzado a su amiga a la boca de un lobo, Nie MingJue había hecho mismo con él.

—Así que…espero que tu estancia en Los Recesos de las Nubes sea agradable— dijo Nie MingJue mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro

—Da-Ge, por que no me lo dijiste…Auh—Mientras hablaban no se percataron de que Wen Qing había llegado y les había dado un golpe fuerte en la nuca a ambos.—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por pasarse de listos—dijo ella mirándolos molesta, después se dirigió a Jin GuangYao—de ti lo esperaba. ¿Pero de ti?, Da-Ge, ¿Qué tipo de abogado se supone que eres?—apunto a Nie MingJue.

—El mejor de nuestra ciudad—respondió él—lo mejor era aclarar las cosas cuanto antes, así no tendrás problemas y muy pronto recuperaras tu vi…

—Basta, no sé cual sea el objetivo de los dos, pero yo no pienso quedarme atrapada aquí, quiero volver a mi tiempo y a mi vida—dijo ella con molestia y ambos la miraron.

—¿A-Qing?—Jin GuangYao se sorprendido.

—¿JieJie, estas bien?—Wen Ning se acerco rápidamente.

—Sí, lo estoy, es solo que al parecer estos dos, han olvidado que tienen una vida fuera de aquí, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo una vida allá, mi hermano tiene una vida allá, a trabajado por años para entrar a los juegos olímpicos y también por sus sueños, no voy a arriesgar nada de eso, resolveremos este problema y después nos centraremos en hallar la manera de volver—dijo rotundamente.

—A-Qing…

—Creo que no es necesario que te recuerde quien eres A-Yao, ten cuidado, tal vez Da-Ge quiere quedarse aquí, pero si tu decides lo mismo, tendrás que enfrentar la verdad tarde o temprano—dijo ella antes de comenzar a caminar a la residencia donde se hospedaban.

—¿Sabes?, ella tiene razón—dijo Nie MingJue mientras se recargaba en la pared de la entrada—al principio pensé que se lo dirías la noche pasada, pero por lo visto no lo hiciste, aprovecha este viaje y cuéntale la verdad.

Jin GuangYao suspiró, ojalá fuer tan fácil, de hecho esa era la misma razón por la que no quería ir a Los Recesos de las Nubes, ese lugar tenia demasiados recuerdos, además…

—Lo intentaré—dijo y decidió alcanzar a Wen Qing.

Camino un poco por los pasillos, antes de decidirse a abrir la habitación que ambos habían compartido, encontrándose con su amiga sentada en la cama y tocando el collar con un dije en forma de loto, que por lo general siempre mantenía escondido entre sus ropas.

—Yo…realmente no tenia la intención de molestarte—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras caminaba hacia ella, Wen Qin solo suspiró y volvió a meter el collar entre sus túnicas.

—Lo sé. Escucha, no intentes forzar las cosas, no solo lo digo por mi—le contestó, mientras lo veía sentarse a su lado—Ve y disfruta tu tiempo con él, posiblemente tú no puedas volver y tal vez, tampoco quieras hacerlo, así que, asegúrate un buen lugar aquí, pero esta vez, de la manera correcta.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió y la abrazó, podía considerarse realmente afortunado, tenía a dos amigos que parecían, siempre estar dispuestos a todo por ayudarlo y eso de alguna manera le daba un poco más de confianza que en su vida pasada.

—Voy a intentarlo, y tú, intenta sobrevivir en el lío en que metimos—le respondió él.

—No te preocupes, estaré las veinticuatro horas en la cueva, así que estaré bien—le respondió ella sonriéndole—vamos, tengo que enseñarte como quitarte la copa y también tenemos que empacarte algo de ropa

Tomo la empuñadura de Xiwang con fuerza, mientras veía cómo otros discípulos de la secta Lan, amarraban el cuerpo inerte del pilar a sus espadas. Observándolos se encontraban Lan XiChen, Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian, o más bien, esperándola a ella.

En realidad se había estado debatiendo en la ultima hora si cancelar esto y huir por su vida. Aunque no dudaba de su talento como actor o con las palabras, siempre había sido inseguro, tal vez los fantasmas de su vida pasada nunca lo dejaron y por lo mismo, siempre sentía que en cualquier momento alguien lo humillaría hasta morir.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, cuando dos manos diferentes, se colocaron en sus hombros. Volteo de un lado a otro, encontrándose con Wen Qing y Nie MingJue, como si ellos le recordaran que al menos en esta vida, no estaba tan solo.

—Espero que no estuvieras pensando en irte, sin despedirte de nosotros—le dijo Nie MingJue mientras le daba un ligero apretón.

—Mas bien, estaba pensando en huir—dijo Wen Qing. Jin GuangYao le sonrió a ambos.

—¡Qué malos!, deberían ser más considerados conmigo—dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—La bondad en demasía es mala—respondió Nie MIngJue—si no hay dolor no sirve.

—Para curar, aveces es necesario causar dolor—le siguió Wen Qing.

—¡Ah!, ¡Par de sádicos!—los acusó Jin GuangYao—siempre me están regañando.

—Que quejoso—le respondió We Qing.

—La disciplina es nutriente del éxito—respondió Nie MingJue.

—Dejen de molestándome, no es divertido—les advirtió.

—¡Que miedo!, será mejor que te dejemos en paz, si queremos conservar nuestras cabezas—dijo Nie MingJue con sarcasmo. Después se puso serio—Ten un buen viaje y trata de hacer lo que consideres correcto.

—Nos veremos dentro de dos meses, así que trata de no cometer una locura—le dijo Wen Qing antes de darle un abrazo, después lo soltó—Ve, he oído que a la secta Lan, le gusta la puntualidad.

—Bien, nos vemos dentro de dos meses entonces—dijo, antes de volver a abrazar a Wen Qing y de paso arrastrar a Nie MingJue con ellos, que muy reticente se les unió.

Se apartó, les sonrió, y después empezó a caminar hacia los miembros de la secta Lan, no era la primera vez que se separaban por meses, pero era la primera vez en que sentía que necesitaba luchar para volver a verlos.

—¡Jin-gūniang!, que puntual—lo saludo Wei WuXian—pensamos que al ser una doncella se tardaría un poco más.

—¡Wei Ying!—Lan WangJi lo reprendió, Jin GuangYao se limito a sonreírles.

—Lan Zong Zhū, HanGuang-Jun, Mayor Wei—dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia, ellos le correspondieron.

—Jin-gūniang—le respondió Lan XiChen—Si no tiene ningún contratiempo, partiremos ahora.

—Me parece bien Er-…Lan Zong Zhū—respondió Jin GuangYao, la situación le había parecido tan familiar que por poco y se había olvidado de cuál era su posición esta vez.

Se montaron en sus espadas y partieron, mientras Wen Qing y Nie MingJue lo observaban partir.

—Tú también partirás pronto—le recordó Nie MingJue y ella suspiró.

—Lo sé, ¿Sabes dónde esta A-Ning?—le preguntó a su amigo.

—Lo vi junto a Jin Ling, cuando se despedían de Lan ShiZui—le respondió él—¿Lo llevaras contigo?

—Eso dependerá de él—le respondió Wen Qing, mientras comenzaba caminar hacia donde posiblemente se encontraba la secta Jin, Nie MingJue la siguió.—Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero mi hermano ya no es un niño. En mi vida pasada solía sobreprotegerlo mucho, era muy tímido y siempre solían abusar de él, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, contribuí en parte a que no aprendiera a defenderse solo.

—A-Qing, ser severa con él, tampoco hubiera ayudado mucho—dijo Nie MingJue con un suspiro—mírame a mi, yo solía ser demasiado inflexible con A-Ning, pero era también porque quería protegerlo, ¿no es eso lo que un hermano mayor hace?

—Al menos tu hermano sufrió menos que el mío. Después de su muerte, solía atormentarme mucho, pensando en que posiblemente yo tenia parte de la culpa, lo convertí en un ratón asustadizo, y después de recargar todas mis esperanzas en Wei WuXian, no solo termine por imponerle una carga a mi salvador, también se la impuse a mi hermano.—le respondió ella, viendo a su hermano a lo lejos en compañía de Jin Ling, él le haba prestado el arco olímpico a Jin Ling y al parecer le estaba explicando algunas cosas.

—Tú hermano aprendió a ser fuerte a su manera A-Qing, ya sea después de tu muerte en tu vida pasada o después de que caiste en depresión en esta, creo que haz hecho un gran trabajo a tu manera, educaste a una persona justa y con un gran corazón—le respondió Nie MingJue mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

—Tienes razón Da-Ge, y de hecho, es por esa misma razón que esta vez lo dejare ir a donde él decida, quiero que siga creciendo y se haga más fuerte a su manera—le respondió ella, Wen Ning se percato de la presencia de su hermana y camino hacia ella en compañía de Jin Ling.

—JieJie, Da-Ge—los saludó.

—Wen-gūniang, me alegra que este aquí—dijo Jin Ling sin más— le he propuesto a Wen Ning, que al menos en la campaña para derribar a Li Shang y sus pilares, se una a mi secta, anoche, a pesar de que ya no es el General Fantasma, su desempeño con el arco fue muy bueno.

—Joven líder Jin, me encantaría acompañarlo pero, como ya le dije, no quiero dejar sola a mi JieJie—le respondió Wen Ning de manera educada.

—A-Ning, si quieres ir con él, esta bien—respondió Wen Qing, mientras se acercaba a él y empezaba a acomodar sus túnicas—ya no eres un niño, para que siempre me sigas a donde vaya.

—JieJie—Wen Ning estaba algo sorprendido, su hermana siempre se había mantenido a su lado sin importar en que vida fuera y la única vez que ella y él se separaron, él terminó muerto a manos de la secta Jin. Incluso cuando en esta vida, ella había decido irse a vivir con su novio, lo había llevado consigo.—¿Estarás bien?

—Ella estará bien, la secta Jiang, es una de las cuatro sectas más poderosas—dijo Jin Ling orgulloso—además mi tío no parecía estar en desacuerdo.

—Ya escuchaste al Líder de la secta Jin—le dijo ella con una sonrisa, después le dio un fuerte abrazó—estaré bien, así que ve, cuidate y no te preocupes por mi.

Wen Ning correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza que su hermana, él más que nadie sabía lo difícil que seguramente era para su hermana todo esto, pero también comprendió lo que su ella le quería decir, si bien la vida les había dado la oportunidad de acompañarse como hermanos una vez más, era necesario que ambos aprendieran a caminar por sus propios caminos tarde o temprano como la última vez.

—De acuerdo JieJie, tú también cuídate—le dijo mientras se separaba de ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Momentos después un cultivador de la secta Jiang se acerco a ellos y los saludo con una reverencia.

—Wen-gūniang, nuestra secta esta a punto de partir—le avisó dicho cultivador y ella asintió.

—¿Llevas lo necesario?—le pregunto Nie MingJue, ella asintió.

—Sí, no te preocupes, todo lo llevo en mis mangas y len a bolsita qiankun, incluso los trajes y hiervas medicinales que me regaló tu hermano—respondió ella.

—Ja, dudo que sean tan elegantes y bonitos, como los que yo le regale Wen-gūniang—se jacto Jin Ling, Wen Qing no se aguantó y le revolvió el cabello.

—Eso es cierto—dijo ella sonriendo, mientras el apartaba su mano con fastidio.

—No soy un niño pequeño para que me trates así—le reclamó

—Líder del clan Jin, por favor cuide de mi hermano—dijo ella sin hacerle caso y después se dirigió al cultivador de túnicas moradas que la esperaba algo impaciente.—Vamos.

Los tres caballeros comenzaron a seguirla hasta el hall de la entrada, donde hace poco, había partido la secta Lan, en donde ahora un molesto Jiang Cheng parecía estar regañando a uno de sus cultivadores por alguna razón, además a diferencia de la secta pasada, la secta Jiang llevaría consigo a sus cultivadores que habían resultado traidores, los cuales al parecer no habían pasado una buena mañana. Entre ellos, también se encontraba MianMian un poco apartada e intimidada.

—Mi tío parece estar más enojado de lo normal—observo Jin Ling

—Sí, bueno es comprensible, yo también estoy molesto—le respondió Nie MingJue— no es fácil aceptar que en tu secta haya un nido de ratas traidoras.

—Bueno, también a de ser porqué esta cansado, la conferencia se hizo apresuradamente, anoche nadie durmió, la mañana ha estado muy agitada y ahora tiene que viajar de vuelta—dijo Wen Ning en su defensa.

—Todos estamos cansados—dijo Wen Qing con tono indiferente y comenzó a caminar hacia la secta Jiang, pero antes de irse, volteo a mirar a tres de las personas que significaban tanto para ella.

—Nos vemos dentro de dos meses—les dijo con una sonrisa y luego miro a Jin Ling—Sin rencores.

Las nubes ya se habían pintado de anaranjado cuando por fin empezaron a sobrevolar Gusu, Jin GuangYao miro de reojo a Lan XiChen, quien iba adelante del grupo de cultivadores, estando su hermano y cuñado a ambos lados de él, no pudo evitar, que en este tiempo, hace dos años, era él quien volaba a su lado.

—Ahhh, es un lastima que llevemos a esta cosa con nosotros, si no, hubiéramos podido parar un rato en Gusu—se quejo Wei WuXian.

—Podremos bajar mañana—lo consoló Lan Zhan.

Jin GuangYao sonrío, sin duda esos dos habían peleado sus batallas en ambas vidas, pero habían vencido y seguían unidos. Eso lo hizo pensar en la reacción que posiblemente el Wei WuXian del futuro tendría, al enterarse de su muerte o desaparición y la de sus amigos, o sea lo que sea, que hubiera pasado con ellos allá. Y al pensar en él, pensó en su hermano y en su exsuegra, esperaba que nadie la pasará mal.

Un dolor se instalo en su pecho al pensar en Wen Qing, había muchas personas que posiblemente le llorarían, Wen Ruohan seguramente estaría destrozado por su sobrina favorita e hijos adoptivos, su cuñada y sobrino también, los Wei y en especial los…

—¿Jin-gūniang?—la voz de Wei Wuxian lo saco de sus pensamientos. Este al parecer se había colocado a su lado.

—Dígame Joven Amo Wei—respondió de manera rápida pero córtes.

—Le estaba diciendo, que dentro de poco descenderemos, ve esa montaña cubierta de nueves de allá—le señaló, justo la montaña en la que se asentaba La Profundidad de las Nubes.

—Sí—Jin GuangYao asintió haciéndose el ignorante.

—Bueno, allá es donde está la famosa residencia de la secta Lan—explicó él.

La neblina que cubría la montaña estaba haciéndose más densa y el frio del ambiente se empezó a sentir aún más, los ecos vibrantes del campanario se escucharon, como si le dieran la bienvenida de nuevo y Jin GuangYao sonrío con nostalgia.

—Se ve que es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo—dijo.

—Lo es, es muy hermoso, no solo sus instalaciones, también la gente de ahí es muy hermosa—le dijo Wei Ying con picardía, al escucharlo Lan WangJi pareció mirarlo de reojo, desde su lugar al lado de su hermano—un claro ejemplo son los cultivadores atrás de nosotros, pero también, lo son los respetados jades de Gusu delante de usted.

Jin GuangYao cubrió su sonrisa con su mano de manera elegante, como lo haría cualquier doncella educada, aunque en realidad, si este fuera el Wei WuXian del futuro, ya hubiera empezado a reírse, para que después empezaran a susurrarse cosas sin sentido al oído, solo para molestar a los dos hermanos Lan, o al menos eso hacían antes de aquel accidente.

—Sin embargo, tal y cómo le he dicho en la conferencia, no debe dejarse engañar por la hermosura de La Profundidad de las Nubes o la de sus cultivadores, ese lugar tiene más de cuatro mil reglas—dijo con tono de advertencia.

—Lo he oido—dijo Jin GuangYao, _las_ _otras mil, fueron agregadas por ti, de hecho._

—¿Y que te parece?—le pregunto él.

—Qué si usted pudo adaptarse, dos meses no serán ningún problema para mi—dijo ella de manera amable.

—¡Oh!, pero que doncella tan hábil con las palabras—la elogió Wei WuXian, Lan XiChen no pudo evitar mirarlos de reojo en cuanto oyó las ultimas palabras su cuñado.

—Suelen decírmelo muy a menudo—respondió ella

—Y con gran razón, me gusto mucho como te enfrentaste a esos viejos cultivadores en la conferencia, fuiste muy paciente con ellos y al final no dejaste de ser sincera—la volvió a elogiar Wei WuXian, Jin GuangYao le sonrío.

Pronto comenzaron a descender mientras Wei WuXian le platicaba muchas cosas y Jin GuangYao lo seguía de la manera más educada posible. Tenía ganas de picarle las costillas, pero debía mantenerse de manera digna por el bien de la reputación de Min SiuYao.

Y por fin estuvieron delante de la entrada de La Profundidad de las Nubes. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta, al recordar que la ultima vez que estuvo aquí, Lan XiChen ya desconfiaba de él y su ficha de jade incluso había dejado de funcionar, de repente el nudo en su garganta se transformo en vergüenza, le había mentido descaradamente a Lan XiChen en su ultima visita, pero era por que él no sabía que él ya sabía la verdad.

Al igual que la ultima vez, Jin GuangYao se limito a pasar por medio de la ficha de alguien más, en este caso por Wei WuXian, de quien no sabía si había ganado su amistad o sus sospechas, pero con quién sin duda sería cauteloso.

Por su parte Lan XiChen, sabia que detrás de la animosidad de Wei WuXian con Jin SiuYao, en realidad estaba la sospecha. Si bien Jin SiuYao les había contado todo sobre ella y cómo había traído de vuelta a los Wen y a Nie MingJue, eso también había abierto una puerta a la duda.

Desde la aparición publica de Nie MingJue, varios cultivadores de la secta Nie y Lan habían sido enviados para verificar la tumba de él y de Jin GuangYao, y efectivamente la energía resentida de ese lugar había desaparecido. Tal vez el cadáver de Nie MingJue era la única causa de la energía resentida y tal vez Jin GuangYao se hubiera ido en realidad sin nigua rencor, o por el contrario…

Lan XiChen volteo y miro a Jin SiuYao, quien parecía admirar con asombro las residencias y los jardines, había un rastro infantil en su admiración, como cuando llevas a un niño a un lugar nuevo.

Wei WuXian también se había percatado de su reacción, en realidad era una de las cosas a las que esperaba poner más atención.

—¿Bonito verdad?—le preguntó Wei WuXian con una sonrisa.

—Sí, la secta OuYang tiene otro tipo de belleza, pero sin duda, La Profundidad de las Nubes parece un lugar donde podrías liberarte de cargas mundanas—dijo ella con admiración—Ya veo por que a mi Da-Ge le gustaba venir.

Wei WuXian solo le sonrió, pronto llegarían al interior del pabellón principal y las reglas aquí eran muy estrictas.

Su llagada fue eficiente, presentaron el cuerpo del pilar ante Lan Qiren y los ancianos de la secta, expusieron los motivos de la conferencia y la razón del por Jin SiuYao se encontraba en La Profundidad de las Nubes, pues a Lan Qiren casi le da un ataque al verla, esa mujer era el vivo reflejo del hombre por el cual su amado sobrino, había estado en reclusión estos dos años.

Si bien Jin GuangYao, no fue bien visto al principio por Lan Qiren, ya había ganado el favor de él dos veces, contando su reciente vida, así que al final, utilizando el poder de sus palabras, salió de esa reunión con un visto bueno provisional, después de todo, Jin SiuYao y su causa, eran el motivo por el cual, el líder de la secta Lan había decidido salir de su reclusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, siento haberme atrasado esta semana, pero realmente estuve ocupada…bueno las sectas han comenzado a moverse y todavía no hay avistamientos de Li Shang, por otro lado, esos cuatro por fin se han separado, tienen mucho trabajo que hacer.
> 
> Por cierto, ¿Han notado la debilidad que Wen Qing tiene por Jin Ling?, en realidad hay un motivo, tal vez se los insinue en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Él lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Jin Zixuan y Wei WuXian lo sujetaban, delante de él, un ataúd estaba being enterrado, había muchas personas, pero Wen Qing y Nie MingJue no se encontraban en ninguna parte.

A un metro de él, una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años lloraba de la misma manera, mientras era abrazada por su esposo y su hijo, esos rasgos tan familiares y esos ojos dorados que por lo general reflejaban picardía, estaban sumidos en una profunda tristeza .

Volteo a ver a Wei WuXian, se veía cansado, él posiblemente era quien más mal lo estaba pasando de los dos, pero aun así, estaba aquí haciéndose el fuerte por su esposo, quien había perdido a su hermano y mejor amigo.

Todo parecía disminuir de velocidad y Jin GuangYao pareció entender algo, en ese momento, debido al dolor no se había dado cuenta, pero ese día Wei WuXian había asistido a dos funerales…

Jin GuangYao abrió los ojos y comenzó a jadear, al parecer los somníferos que le habían dado a Wen Qing, no había funcionado del todo, pero al menos había logrado descansar algo.

Una vez que logro tranquilizarse, escucho los claros sonidos del campanario, así que se asomo por la ventana, comprobando que seguía todavía oscuro, posiblemente estén al rededor de las 5 de la mañana, y la secta Lan estaría empezando con sus actividades.

Sonrió al recordar, que en su vida pasada, cuando visitaba a XiChen, solía hacer un gran esfuerzo por levantarse antes de las cinco y estar listo cuanto antes, para poder pasar un mayor tiempo con él.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar su sueño. Se alegraba de que al menos, le hubieran dado una residencia de invitados, y no la hubieran dejado con las demás discípulas, realmente no quería ser una molestia y hablar cosas que no debían en sueños o incluso despertar a alguien con sus gritos.

Al parecer en sus sueños, a su mente le encantaba plantearlo como el malo, y debería admitir que en los últimos años, incluso se lo había creído. Suspiro y decidió darse un baño, hoy comenzarían a intentar encontrar una forma de derrotar al pilar de una forma más rápida.

Mientras se bañaba miro con detenimiento el dibujo de la peonía que había en la palma de su mano, se había estado borrando poco a poco, pero no por completo, no era normal que una señorita se marcara así la piel, no era muy atractivo, así que de alguna manera le seguía dando vueltas a eso, debería haber alguna razón.

Al final salió de la bañera y comenzó a vestirse, aunque reticente se puso la marca bermellón en la frente y después comenzó a curar las heridas de la maldición, que aunque, una había sanado, las demás seguían sin hacerlo, aunque para su suerte, tampoco aumentado de tamaño o profundidad.

Después de la pelea con aquel pilar, había empezado a dudar sobre el verdadero deseo de Ming SiuYao, si bien la carta decía que ella quería que los ayudara en su causa, había algo más. Suspiró y comenzó a ponerse las botas, solo esperaba que sea cual fuera el deseo de Ming SiuYao, no fuera impulsado por odio o rencor.

Ya que Wen Qing o alguna doncella de la secta Jin no lo anterior acompañado, comenzó a peinar su largo cabello él solo. Después de pelear un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que peinar a alguien más y hacerlo uno mismo era diferente, quería verse bien, pero eso de hacerse un peinado complicado, al parecer era cuestión de practica. Suspiro y volvió a desatar todos los nudos.

Estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo, cuando oyó unos toques suaves en la puerta de su residencia. No falto que mirara por la ventana para darse cuenta de que posiblemente ya era tarde, al parecer había estado perdiendo el tiempo pensando mientras hacia sus cosas, en especial batallando con su cabello.

—Jin-gūniang, vengo a avisarle que Lan Zong Zhū, HanGuang-Jun y el Mayor Wei la esperan — dijo la voz de uno de los discípulos que venían con ellos ayer.

—Entiendo, ya voy — Jin respondió GuangYao, mientras tomó su cinta dorada con una mano ya Xiwang con la otra y salió de la residencia.

Por lo visto su cabello no se veía mal suelto, ya que, aquel discípulo no dijo nada y se limito a guiarlo, a lo que era una especie de pequeño pabellón cerca de un jardín. En el transcurso del camino, Jin GuangYao tomó su cinta y decidió amarrarse el cabello como solía hacerlo antes de morir en este mundo, con la diferencia de que esta vez, el nudo que se encontraron a la mitad de su cabello, termino amarrándolo en un curioso moño.

En aquel pequeño pabellón se encontraban, los mencionados por el discípulo, sentados al rededor de una mesita, por lo visto planeaban desayunar juntos. Al parecer todavía era algo temprano para Wei WuXian, pues este se hallaba dormitando en el regazo de Lan WangJi.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Jin GuangYao saludo haciendo una reverencia y los demás le correspondieron. Al parecer XiChen aún no se acostumbraba a su aspecto similar al de su difunto amigo, pues al verla, al principio se sintió un poco contrariado, pero la voz dulce de Jin SiuYao le recordó, que en efecto, solo se trataba de una persona con un aspecto similar, así que cordialmente la invito a sentarse mientras les tratan el desayuno.

Wei WuXian pareció hacer una mueca al ver la sopa de raíces medicinales, pero extrañamente comenzó a comerla aunque con muecas constantes. Por su parte Jin GuangYao incluso había aprendido a disfrutar dichas sopas, en su vida pasada solía pasar mucho tiempo con XiChen, ya sea en la torre Koi o ahí en La Profundidad de las Nubes, así que al probarla, se sent como si volviera a comer la comida de su casa.

—Jin-gūniang, ¿Qué le pareció la sopa? —Preguntó Wei WuXian, sin poder aguantarse, de alguna manera le emocionaba conocer la opinión de otra persona sobre el horrible sabor de esa sopa.

—Bien, tiene un sabor exótico —respondió cortés.

—No se habla, cuando se come — los reprendió Lan WangJi después, a lo que XiChen les dedico solo una sonrisa.

El desayuno en realidad paso en silencio, pero fue divertido ver las muecas constantes de Wei Wuxian ante la comida. No importa en que vida seguiría quejándose de la comida de la familia Lan.

Después de un desayuno tranquilo, le explicaron que el cuerpo del pilar se encontró dentro del Mingshi y que debido a que, aunque seguía inactivo, seguía desprendiendo energía resentida, era lo más recomendable que empezaran a estudiarlo ahí.

—Por cierto, Jin-gūniang, sobre el libro que me entrego Wen Qing — dijo Wen WuXian mientras caminaban hacia el Mingshi — ¿Qué sabe al respecto?

—No mucho, en realidad respondió — Jin Jin GuangYao sincero — ese libro fue una de las cosas que le robe a Li Shang cuando me fui de su lado, pero por lo visto, era algo importante, no ha dejado de perseguirme por lo mismo.

—Comprendo — contestó Wei WuXian pensativo.

Pronto llegaron al Mingshi, aquel lugar, que en realidad era una torre de vigilancia, la enorme puerta negra los recibió, XiChen dio unos golpecitos y alguien le abrió desde el interior, por lo visto el cuerpo ya estaba being analizado por some maestros y ancianos , entre ellos Lan Qiren, el cuerpo del pilar ya había sido cubierto por algunos talismanes, por lo visto para mantener el control de la energía que desprendía.

Los recién llegados hicieron una reverencia, y tal y como lo imagino, Jin GuangYao, se ganó una que otra mirada llena de desconfianza.

—XiChen — Lo llamó Lan Qiren — tal y como mencionado ayer, esta cosa no es un cadáver feroz, ni mucho menos se podría catalogar como un monstruo, no se pudo invocar un espíritu perteneciente a esa cosa como tal.

—Bueno, entonces queda resolver la duda de cómo es que se mueve, porqué puede invocar fantasmas y cadáveres como si fuera una bandera de atracción viviente y que conexión tenia con aquel cultivador — intervino Wei WuXian mirando al pilar.

Jin GuangYao se había acercado al pilar, poniéndose de cuclillas, quería comprobar si lo que Ming SiuYao le había dicho sobre los dos núcleos era verdad pero conociendo a Li Shang no sería tan fácil.

—¿Usted qué piensa Jin-gūniang? —Le pregunto Wei WuXian de repente.

—Bueno, uno de mis amigos había descubierto que al parecer dichos pilares se movían a base de dos núcleos en su interior — respondió ella — eso es algo que me gustaría comprobar. Sin embargo, debemos tener cuidado si vamos a abrir el pilar, después de todo Li Shang no iba a ponerlo tan fácil.

—Ya veo, podríamos intentarlo — le dijo Wei WuXian con una sonrisa — por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, te ves todavía muy joven, supongo que estarías en la edad para convertir en una cultivadora hecha y derecha.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió a Wei Ying, seguía igual de imprudente que siempre, pero ahora que lo pensaba, él tenia razón, Ming SiuYao estaría rondando entre los 21 o 22, ella era mayor que A-Ling por solo un par de años.

—Cumpliré 22 años — le respondió pronto con una sonrisa amable.

—Vaya, eres casi de la misma edad que A-Yuan — respondió Wei Ying emocionado — entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, si estuvieras aun en la secta OuYang posiblemente aun te categorizarían como un Junior.

Ella volvió a sonreírle, eso era posiblemente cierto, no solía salir mucho y por lo general sus cazas nocturnas se limitaban a los terrenos privados de la secta OuYang, y además solo era una mujer.

—Supongo que sí, en realidad aun me falta mucha experiencia — respondió mientras caminaba rodeando el pilar.

—Oh bueno, en haz haz vivido más que cualquier jovencita de tu edad o realidad incluso más que cualquier jovencito de tu edad, te expulsaron de tu secta y haz estado enfrentando constantemente a un loco ávido de poder, haz perdido a amigos que eran como tu familia y sigues en pie luchando por justicia, ahora que lo pienso, me recuerdas mucho a mi, aunque bueno, a tu edad yo ya estaba muerto — después pronunciar la última oración Wei WuXian se puso a reír.

Jin GuangYao inconscientemente observando a Lan Zhan, quien hasta el momento había estado conversando con su tío y hermano, sin embargo también le había estado poniendo atención a las palabras de su esposo, al escucharlo hablar de su muerte, su cuerpo pareció tensarse un poco.

—Sin embargo, esta vivo de nuevo, si a mi me pasa lo mismo, me gustaría tener la misma suerte que usted Joven amo Wei, y no solo volver a la vida, sino también tener a alguien que anhele mi regreso — le contesto Jin GuanYao.

—Aiya, ¿Como una señorita puede tener pensamientos tan negativos ?, las personas que te vieron luchar la noche del ataque del pilar, dijeron que eras una gran espadachín, seguramente superaras esto — la animo Wei WuXian — además por lo visto tienes una muy buena relación con Jin Ling, además también he notado que te haz ganado la aprobación Chifeng-Zun, como en su tiempo lo hizo Jin GuangYao.

Al parecer a Wei WuXian no se le escapaba una, Lan Qiren y Lan XiChen al escuchar el nombre de Jin GuangYao tuvieron reacciones diferentes, el viejo maestro quería reprender al esposo de su sobrino ya Lan XiChen le robado la atención. Jin GuangYao solo se limito a sonreírle.

—Oh, supongo que se refiere a porqué lo llamo Da-Ge — le respondió Jin GuanYao con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Eres muy audaz — le respondió Wei WuXian a modo de reto.

—Era de conocimiento general que Chifeng-Zun, era el hermano jurado de mi Da-Ge, así que cuando me conocí con él y quedamos en buenos términos, le pedí permiso para llamarlo “Da-Ge”, en honor a su hermandad pasada con LianFang-Zun, y él estuvo de acuerdo — le explico tranquilamente, aunque por dentro se dio una bofetada por ser tan buen mentiroso.

–Oh, me sorprende que él te haya permitido hacerlo, tal vez ya lo sepas, pero ellos no estaban en muy bueno términos — le respondió Wei WuXian — pero me alegro, técnicamente él te reconoció como sustituto de Jin GuangYao, técnicamente eres como su pequeña hermana jurada.

—Al parecer sí, no me había percatado — dijo ella sinceramente. Wei WeiXian le sonrió y después miro a su cuñado de reojo y al percatarse de que al parecer se había robado su atención, sonrió con picardía a Lan Zhan, el cual al comprender que seguramente estaba a punto de decir algo imprudente, negó con la cabeza .

—Oh, entonces no deberías ser injusta con ZeWu-Jun, y también deberías pedirle permiso para llamarlo “Er-Gege”, mirar a Lan XiChen, quien solo le sonrió de manera amable, sin embargo Lan Qiren comenzó a toser, como si se hubiera ahogado con su propia saliva.

A pesar de que Jin GuangYao había luchado por mantenerse sereno, no pudo impedir que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosado. Aunque entre hermanos jurados o hermanos de sangre solo fuera un titulo cariñoso y familiar, no solía tener la misma connotación para con una mujer y un hombre que no estuvieran relacionados con sangre o alguna relación familiar, además, ese pequeño titulo tenia demasiada historia en sus dos vidas anteriores, en especial cuando se trataba de Lan XiChen.

—No creo que sea del todo correcto — respondió amable — Lan Zong Zhū y yo no somos tan cercanos, y mi posición es demasiado baja para igualarme.

—Jin-gūniang, no es necesario que se rebaje tanto, creo que si MingJue-Ge, la a aceptado como una hermana pequeña, debido a su búsqueda de justicia y el valor demostrado en la batalla pasada, me siento en la obligación de darle la misma consideración — intervino XiChen sin previo aviso.

Jin GuangYao se sorprendió, el hecho de permitirle llamarlo “Er-Ge” y con su apariencia, ¿no era lo mismo que permitirle reabrir una herida constantemente?

—Lan Zong Zhū — Jin GuangYao le hizo una reverencia — agradezco todo el apoyo y consideración que me ha dado hasta ahora, pero creo que este punto sería demasiado abusivo de mi parte, permitirme ser tan íntima con usted.

Lan XiChen se apresuro a tomarla de los brazos como la vez pasada, e hizo que levantara la vista.

—MingJue-Ge te esta apoyando, y… A-Yao, seguramente te hubiera apoyado, así que naturalmente te apoyaré con todas mis fuerzas —le respondió él con una sonrisa amable.

Jin GuangYao se sintió enternecido, XiChen estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ser amable con Ming SiuYao, a tal punto de volverlo a nombrar de manera cariñosa, ese apelativo, “A-Yao”, siempre se había escuchado dulce cuando sonaba en boca. Así que le sonrío y decidió ser un poco egoísta desde su llegada.

—Estoy profundamente agradecida, Er-Ge — pronuncio haciendo otra reverencia.

Después de aquello, decidieron que ese día se encargarían de comprobar la teoría de Ming SiuYao, sobre los dos núcleos que tenia el pilar en su interior, así que por precaución retiraron la mayoría de los presentes, dejando una carga a Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi ya Jin SiuYao.

Lan XiChen y Lan Qiren también se retiraron, pues ambos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, no solo por las clases de los discípulos, sino también por que debían prepararse para cualquier ataque, reforzar barreras y seguridad en sus territorios, así como empezar a investigar la parte que les tocaba.

—Bueno, empecemos — dijo Wei WuXian, Jin GuangYao, asintió e invoco a Xiwang, e hizo un corte rápido y limpio en el pecho del pilar, tal y como había imaginado un polvo púrpura rojizo comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente dentro del Mingshi.

Los tres se taparon rápidamente la nariz y boca y decidieron salir del Mingshi. Una vez fuera esperaron un rato, antes de que Wei WuXian comenzara ha hablar.

—Por lo visto, ese tal Li Shang, es muy listo — dijo sonriendo — algo me dice que dentro de esa cosa, no solo hay polvo de envenenamiento cadavérico.

—Posiblemente también haya veneno liquido— dijo Jin GuangYa, después de todo, ya sea la primera vez que lucho contra un pilar o la segunda, en ambas ocasiones los pilares se apagó el fuego de las flechas, haciendo brotar de su interior un líquido oscuro .

—Bueno, es hora de comprobarlo — dijo Wei WuXian mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el Mingshi seguido de Lan Zhan.

Con ayuda de sus espadas Jin GuangYao y Wei WuXian comenzaron a abrir cada vez más el interior del pilar, mientras que Lan WangJi tocaba “Sonido de la Lucidez” para limpiar el ambiente de la energía resentida, que el cuerpo del pilar desprendía.

A medida que iban abriendo más, la energía resentida desprendida era más pesada, y un liquido negruzco comenzó a desprenderse de las comisuras del corte. Wei WuXian se detuvo, le piso a Jin SiuYao que también se detuviera y aprovechó para poner otro sello.

—Creo que también deberíamos analizar que ese ese ese líquido, huele a sangre podrida, pero también, es como si tuviera algo fuera de lo común — le notó, Jin SiuYao asintió y fue por una especie de recipiente que se verá en una esquina.

Wei WuXian lleno el recipiente, le puso un talismán y se sentó cerca de Lan WangJi, donde había una pequeña mesa, donde haba más recipientes y herramientas.

—Creo que podría empezar a buscar los núcleos — sugirió Jin GuangYao.

—De acuerdo, si ves algo fuera de lo normal, distensión y avísanos, ¿esta bien? —Respondió Wei WuXian.

Jin GuangYao asintió, si bien Wei WuXian era una persona imprudente y bromista, cuando se trataba de cosas serias, él tomaba un papel acorde a la situación.

Con ayuda de Xiwang comenzó a hurgar en el interior del pilar, sintió que su espada se enredaba con algo, así que decidió sumergir su espada un poco más, a modo de hacer un gancho y después comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera.

Para su sorpresa, una pequeña mano comenzó a salir al exterior, posiblemente en su vida pasada su corazón se había endurecido debido a la crueldad de las personas hacia él, pero en su vida más reciente, ese caparazón todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cosas así.

Al ver el cadáver de un pequeño niño surgir del interior del pilar, no lo soportó, soltó a Xiwang y corrió hacia una esquina del Mingshi y comenzó a vomitar. Wei WuXian y Lan Zhan se alarmaron, y decidieron ver qué había pasado. Wei WuXian la alcanzó y le frotó la espalda cariñosamente a Jin SiuYao.

—Esta bien, no te fuerces —le dijo con empatía, mientras Jin SiuYao intentaba tranquilizarse. A Wei Wuxian le parecía raro que una cultivadora como ella se sintiera tan alterada.

Mientras tanto Lan Zhan visto utilizó a Bichen para descubrir que era lo que Jin SiuYao había, pronto encontró el cadáver del niño, y decidió quitarlo de dentro del pilar, en realidad lo que había hecho vomitar a Jin SiuYao no era el olor o el simple hecho de ver el cadáver de un niño, si no el estado en que dicho cadáver estaba.

Después de un momento Jin SiuYa se tranquilizó un poco, y decidió ir a ver el cadáver junto a Wei WuXian. Al ver el cadáver, a este último se le disiparon parte de sus dudas sobre si ella era Jin GuangYao, esa niña aun conservaba un corazón noble, como para sentirse aturdida por algo así.

Aquel cadáver, tenia costuras en los ojos, boca, y una que le atravesaba todo el abdomen, también su pequeño cráneo estaba lleno de agujas, justo como las que le había quitado a Wen Ning hace algunos años cuando él había vuelto, su cadáver estaba lleno de moretones y sangre seca, una escena realmente cruel.

No puedo creer que Li Shang, se transformara en esto — dijo Jin SiuYao con voz entre cortada.

—Créeme, algo me dice que ese hombre, ya no es aquella persona que recuerdas — le dijo Wei WuXian y decidió comenzar a abrir las costuras del abdomen de aquel niño.

De su interior más de ese liquido negruzco comenzó a brotar, sin embargo para sorpresa de los tres, aquel pequeño cadáver, comenzó a moverse y en un segundo ataco a Wei WuXian.

Tal vez aquel pequeño cadáver lo había tomado por sorpresa, y había logrado rasguñar su mejilla con sus largas uñas, pero él era hábil, fácilmente dio un salto y se alejo. Lan Zhan rápidamente avanzo hacia WangJi y comenzó a tocar una melodía, mientras que segundos depures Wei WuXian lo secundó con Chenqing.

Por su parte Jin GuangYao alcanzó rápidamente a Xiwang y se puso alerta, tal vez Wei WuXian no podía controlar el cadáver de aquel niño, pero sí podía, junto a Lan WangJi lograr que se calmara.

Sin embargo, después de esquivar varias veces a dicho cadáver y de probar con distintas melodías espirituales, llegaron a la conclusión, de que esa cosa, posiblemente tampoco era un cadáver como tal, ya que si lo fuera, a este punto ya haber podido tranquilizar a su espíritu.

Wei WuXian le dio una mirada a Lan WangJi y ambos parecieron comprenderse, vio como ambos empezaban a pelear con aquel niño cadáver de una manera tan armoniosa, que le hizo recordar las palabras que Wen Qing les había dicho el día de su boda:

“En la vida puedes encontrar a parejas que se complementen bien, y también a parejas que se amen como ninguna. De hecho dicen que posiblemente tu alma gemela y el amor de tu vida pueden ser personas diferentes. Wei WuXian, estoy más que segura, de que en tu vida pasada fuiste hombre justo que murió por salvar al mundo, porque de otra manera dudo que podrías haber tenido el privilegio de haber encontrado a tu alma gemela y al amor de tu vida en una misma persona ".

Jin GuangYao incluso se tomo el privilegio de relajarse al verlos luchar. Wen Qing sin duda había tenido razón, Wei WuXian había nacido con ese privilegio, al tener un corazón lleno de justicia, incluso los cielos lo volverían a recompensar en un futuro y pondrían a Lan Zhan a su lado una vez más, una persona dispuesta a acompañarlo aun si eso implicaba poner al mundo en su contra.

Después de unos momentos, mientras el cadáver estaba entretenido luchando contra ellos dos, Jin GuangYao aprovechó e invocando a Xiwang, y con un golpe certero partido a aquel cadáver a la mitad.

Para sorpresa de los tres, dentro del cadáver salió una especie de pedazo de tela negra que chorrea aquel líquido negruzco, después de ello, el cadáver de el niño dejo de move.

Los tres se acercaron e inspeccionaron aquel pedazo de tela, al desenvolverlo se dieron cuenta de que al parecer, era en realidad una tela con el pentagrama utilizado para las banderas de atracción fantasma, y no solo eso, en su interior había una especie de objeto que conectaba a dos esferas de un material parecido al cristal, de un color azabache.

—¿Se supone que esos son los núcleos? —Le preguntó Wei WuXian a Jin SiuYao.

—He de suponer que sí, en realidad es la primera vez que los veo — le respondió Jin GuangYao con sinceridad.

—Ya veo, bueno también necesitaremos estudiarlos — dijo Wei WuXian mientras movía aquel objeto con la punta de Subian. Después pareció decidirlo bien y alargo la mano, pero antes de que tocará aquel objeto Lan WangJi lo detuvo.

—No sabemos si es peligroso — le advirtió.

—Bueno, si no lo comprobamos, no lo sabremos — le respondió Wei WuXian con una sonrisa e intento de tomar los núcleos otra vez, pero de nuevo Lan WangJi se lo impidió.

—Wei Ying — lo reprendió, era normal que lo hiciera, que buen esposo querría que su compañero se lastimara imprudentemente.

—¡Ah !, ¡Lan Zhan no te preocupes !, si algo me pasa, ya lo…

—Al parecer una vez desactivado, ya no hay peligro — los interrumpió Jin GuangYao, quien ya había tomado los núcleos con la mano, en realidad lo había pensado, no es como si antes su mano no hubiera sido quemada o incluso cortada por sus propios errores, si perder la mano ayudaría, entonces estaría dispuesto.

—¡Jin-gūniang, usted debería ser más precavida! —La reprendió Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi y Jin GuangYao se limitaron a mirarlo a modo de decirle, _mira quién habla._

En efecto los núcleos no estaban envenenados o algo así, los tres dejaron que pasaran algunas horas para ver si había algún efecto, pero Jin SiuYao parecía estar en las mejores condiciones, aun así decidieron seguir esperando, así que mientras esperaban, Jin GuangYao empezó a revisar aquel liquido negruzco, Wei WuXian y LanZhan se limitaron a estudiar aquel libro que anteriormente les había causado tantos problemas ya seguir purificando la energía del pilar, hasta que el estomago de Wei WuXian les indico que posiblemente, ya se han pasado de la hora de la comida. Lan WangJi se levanto y Wei WuXian hizo lo mismo.

—MeiMei, ¿No tienes hambre? —Le pregunto Wei WuXian con amabilidad. Jin GuangYao al principio se sorprendió por su forma de llamarlo, pero recordó que en años de vida, Wei WuXian posiblemente seguía siendo mayor a Ming SiuYao, así que le sonrió.

—Un poco, pero todavía quiero seguir con esto — le respondió.

—Oh esta bien, no te preocupes, iremos por algo para ti también, si sucede algo no lo enfrentes sola y ve a buscarnos, ¿De acuerdo? —Le sugirió Wei WuXian mientras se dirigía junto a Lan WangJi a la entrada del Mingshi— Ah sí, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso ?, trabajaras mejor después de relajarte — le aconsejo por ultimo.

Jin GuangYao solo sonrió, en efecto Wei WuXian tenia razón, pero decidió seguir realizando conjuros y separando aquel liquido, hasta que realmente se sintió agotado.

Solo entonces se levantó y después se estirarse, decidió poner en orden algunas cosas ahí dentro, como levantar los pedazos del cadáver del niño y dejarlos cerca del cuerpo del pilar, y también después de encontrar algunos artículos para la limpieza, fue y limpio el lugar donde había vomitado, junto a algo de aquel liquido negruzco que se había derramado aquí y allá.

Después de terminar de limpiar, Wei WuXian y HanGuang-Jun aún no volvían, así que decido acostarse en el frio piso del Mingshi, eso era algo que él solía hacer en su vida pasada y también en su vida reciente, era algo sencillo y relajante , sin importar su posición social, acostarse en el piso siempre lo haría recordar su infancia.

Aún acostado en el suelo, llevo sus brazos a su cabeza en forma de almohada y flexionó una de sus piernas, poniendo encima la otra y después cerro los ojos, posiblemente esa no era la posición de una dama, pero ya compondría su postura cuando los otros dos llegaran. Una canción cruzo por su cabeza y no puedo resistirse y empezó a cantar.

Por su parte Wei WuXian y Lan Zhan en realidad están bajado a Gusu, primeramente por a Wei WuXian se le había acabado sus provisiones de Sonrisa del Emperador. Segundo porque ambos estaban de acuerdo en que aquel pilar sin los núcleos ya no era ningún peligro, y que si algo pasaba, “el viejo Lan Qiren les podría hacer tiempo” según las palabras de Wei Wuxian. Y tercero, porque Wei WuXian había decidido que Jin SiuYao merecía “buena comida” como recompensa por sus acciones hoy.

Caminaban lado a lado hacia el Mingshi, Wei WuXian con las manos en su nuca y Lan Zhan con una cesta en donde tenían comida y algunas jarras de sonrisa del emperador. En realidad ya era tarde, y el sol se pondría pronto, he estado tan ocupados, que el día se les fue rápido, Wei WuXian le explicaba a Lan Zhan el porque Jin SiuYao posiblemente en realidad no fuera Jin GuangYao, cuando se percataron de que Lan XiChen venia unos metros detrás de ellos.

Ambos decidieron esperarlo, y cuando los alcanzó, Wei WuXian comenzó a contarle a XiChen como les había ido en el primer día, la reacción de Jin SiuYao ante el cadáver de aquel niño y como los había estado ayudando.

Una vez cerca del Mingshi, los tres decidieron guardar silencio, como si tuvieran un acuerdo en común, en efecto posiblemente estaban empezando a confiar en Jin SiuYao, pero aun había una pequeña espina de sospecha. Habían dejado la puerta del Mingshi entre abierta por la misma razón.

Cuando estaban por fin en la puerta, el canto de una dulce voz los recibidos.

—Oh, ángel enviado desde arriba, sabes que haces que mi mundo se ilumine, cuando estaba abajo, cuando estaba herido, viniste a levantarme ...

——— Yunmeng, el día anterior ———

Después de varias horas de vuelo en sus espadas, por fin la secta Jiang llego al atardecer a Yunmeng, era más que obvio que hoy no irían a aquella cueva, así que para su pesar, Wen Qing tuvo que aceptar que al menos esta noche, Tendrá que pasarla en el Muelle del Loto.

La mayoría de los cultivadores ya estaban agotados y les quedaba poca energía espiritual, así que debido a esto y otros factores, el líder de la secta Jiang había decidido que aterrizarían en Yunmeng, para tomar barcos hacia El Muelle del Loto.

Y así lo hicieron, aterrizaron en Yunmeng y atravesaron a pie la mitad de la ciudad en dirección al pequeño puerto de la ciudad. La gente común por lo general solía emocionarse cuando veían pasar a los cultivadores de la secta Jiang, así que era normal que llamaran la atención.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, como se esperaba no eran los únicos esperando un barco, aunque la secta Jiang contaba con los suyos propios, así que en lo único en lo que se empezaron retrasarse fue en la asignación de estos.

Entre la multitud de la gente común, un bebé lloraba inconsolablemente en los brazos de su madre, la madre se veía cansada y desesperada. Posiblemente era madre primeriza, Wen Qing volteo hacia su dirección, cuando oyó como muchos se quejaban del llanto de dicho bebé, era cierto que ella no había cuidado a un bebe como tal, pero en efecto, se terminó libros enteros de pediatría solo para poder cuidar de un niño de 5 años, además de que gran parte del conocimiento general lo había adquirido en los años de carrera. Sin dudarlo se acerco a la joven madre, y le sonrió de la manera más amable.

—¿Me permites cargarlo un momento? —Le preguntó con amabilidad, la joven madre dudo un poco, pero al final se lo cedió.

Wen Qin tomó al bebe y lo coloco con cuidado en su hombro, mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda de manera suave, estuvo hace unos minutos, hasta que el bebé comenzó a erutar, después de ello se calmó y ella se lo devolvió a su madre.

—Gracias, señora — agradeció la mujer joven, mientras tomaba a su bebé en brazos. Al principio Wen Qing se sintió un poco ofendida, ella seguía siendo una señorita, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

No hay de que, cuando lo amamantes asegúrate de que su boca cubra todo tu pezón, y también, cuando termine de comer hazlo mismo que hice, si no tendrá cólicos — dijo Wen Qing. La mujer volvió a agradecerle y ella decidió retirarse, después de todo, los cultivadores del clan Jiang se detenido por que ella lo había hecho.

Al final se subieron a los barcos, en el grupo con el que viajaba, había dos cultivadoras, más MianMian, eran cuatro mujeres y después de ver lo que paso al bebé, MianMian la comenzó mirar curiosa.

—Disculpa la pregunta Wen-gūniang, usted parece saber de bebés, ¿De casualidad tiene hijos? —Pregunto MianMian al final, Wen Qing se sorprendió un poco, pero después le sonrió.

—No, no tengo los tengo, pero es normal que separe esas cosas, soy médico — le respondió cortés.

—Oh, entiendo, ¿Y planea tenerlos alguna vez? —Volvió a preguntar, Wen Qing volvió a sonreírle, a pesar de que se sintió un poco incomoda, se revolvió en su asiento un poco, antes de responder.

—Tal, vez, no lo sé, si algún día encuentro con quien — le respondió intentando que fuera suficiente, no recordaba que los niños de diez años fueron tan preguntones como los de cinco.

—Oh, pero usted es una mujer muy hermosa y aún se ve joven, seguramente encontrará pronto a alguien, ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Wen Qing, volvió a sonreírle, y suspiro.

—Gracias por el halago, cumplí veintisiete este agosto — le respondió y las dos cultivadoras que venían con ellas junto a MianMian parecieron sorprenderse.

—Oh vaya, usted debería apresurarse y encontrar a alguien, ¿no cree que ya se le esta pasando la edad para tener hijos? —Wen Qing se sintió un poco indignada, pero solo volvió a sonreírle.

—De hecho, todavía no, sigo en el rango favorable biológicamente — respondió en su defensa — además no creo que una niña deba preocuparse por eso, de dónde vengo el matrimonio no lo es todo.

—Oh, ¿En serio? —MianMian parecía más interesada y Wen Qing se arrepintió de haberle seguido el juego de manera — Entonces, ¿A qué edad se casan las personas en el lugar de donde vienes?

No es a qué edad lo hacen, si no deberían hacerlo, en donde vengo las personas tienen opiniones diferentes — les respondieron resignada— pero yo opino que uno debería casarse cuando se sienta cómodo.

—Entonces que hay del amor, ¿Uno no debería enamorarse? —Preguntó una de las cultivadoras.

Wen Qing se sintió agotada, ella era médica, no consejera matrimonial, casamentera o sexóloga, y lamentablemente en el amor realmente le había ido de lo peor. Sin embargo se limito a darles una sonrisa tranquila.

—El verdadero amor siempre es cómodo, la comodidad te da felicidad, eso es lo que uno siempre debería buscar en una persona, tal vez no lo entiendan ahora, pero un día llegará una persona que, más que alterar sus hormonas y corazón, en realidad les dará paz y seguridad — contesto ella desde su corazón.

Al parecer las preguntas iban a seguir llegando, pero las luces que desprendía El Muelle del Loto y el alivio de estar en casa después de un viaje agotador, pudo más con las jóvenes cultivadoras, que su curiosidad.

——— En algún lugar… ———

Una nana era tarareada de manera escalofriante, mientras se oía el quebrantar de los cráneos bajo unas pisadas. De un momento a otro, unos gritos desgarradores interrumpieron la nana, volviendo el ambiente aun más escalofriante.

El cultivador que apenas había llegado a aquel lugar, trago con fuerza y se limpio el sudor de la frente, el cual parecía ser más a causa del miedo que del cansancio. Se acerco sigilosamente y con duda, en aquel lugar se podría ver las enormes jaulas, algunas con talismanes, en donde había todo tipo de criaturas, desde seres humanos, hasta cosas inhumanas.

En el fondo un hombre estaba sentado en una especie de trono, de manera cómoda, dicha persona volvió a tararear aquella nana, por lo visto se había detenido porque había tomado algo y no por los gritos escalofriantes que se oían. A su lado estaba parado otro hombre con una cara agria, pero al igual que el hombre sentado en la especie de trono, tenia una belleza escalofriante. Aquel cultivador se aclaro la garganta de manera nerviosa y aquellos hombres parecieron prestarle atención.

—Ah, amigo mío, cuanto tiempo sin recibir noticias de Qinghe — hablo el hombre sentado con voz amigable — dime, ¿Por qué el perro que tengo ahí no ha dado noticias?

El cultivador se retorció las manos y volvió a tragar con fuerza.

—El comandante, ha sido asesinado — respondió aquel cultivador nervioso.

—¿Ah si ?, pensé que no era tan débil, que vergüenza, ¿Qué hay de mi primer pilar? —Pregunto sin ningún tono de interés en particular por aquel comandante.

—N-no lo sé, tal parece que él ya sabia que alguien vendría por su cabeza, lo he buscado por días y no ha aparecido, que lo escondió muy bien — contesto el cultivador.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad mejor? Ofrecido aquel hombre mientras se levanta de su asiento y caminar hacia él — los cultivadores de Qinghe suelen ser muy fuertes, pero también algo salvajes, para vencer a uno de mis perros, debió ser una batalla digna de ver, ¿Quien fue? —le pregunto mientras levantaba el mentón del cultivador.

Sus frías manos, hicieron que aquel cultivador se pusiera aun más nervioso y empezara a sudar más.

—F-fue M-Ming Siu Yao — respondió tartamudeando, después de decir aquel nombre, se oyó un fuerte “crack” y después un grito de dolor por parte del cultivador, le quebrado la mandíbula.

—¿Ming Siu Yao? —Preguntó aquel hombre con ironía y comenzó a reírse. — ¿No debería estar ocupada curando las heridas de Tai Zhen o al menos impidiendo que se quitara la vida?

—Tal parece, que de alguna manera su plan funciono — hablo el otro hombre que hasta este momento se había mantenido callado.

—Tienes razón, tal vez no cierre la boca, pero matar a un comandante de Qinghe, no me parece una acción muy de ella, tengo tres teorías — dijo pensativo mientras empezaba caminar hacia uno de los muchos baúles que había esparcidos por el lugar y comenzaba a buscar algo.

—¿Cuáles son? —Preguntó el otro hombre.

—La primera, es que ese imbécil le confesó, que él era uno de los enmascarados de aquella noche y ella busco venganza, la segunda es que posiblemente, al final lograr comunicarse con el líder de la secta Nie, lo cual dudo, su apariencia es su mayor punto débil y al mismo tiempo es su mayor punto fuerte contra mí, y la tercera, es que hay algo de lo que no me enterado, tal vez al final se rindió, asesino a ese perro y decidió dejarme en paz, ella y su gente, tal vez ya tuvo suficiente o tal vez no…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí Al, bueno hoy fue una semana muy entretenida para mí, espero que su semana también este yendo bien.
> 
> Pues las cosas ya han comenzado a fluir a su ritmo, creo que en realidad Nie HuaiSang a hecho de las suyas, no les parece un poco sospechoso ese cultivador…
> 
> Y en otras cosas, ¿Ustedes qué creen que debemos buscar en una persona?¿Creen que Wen Qing tenga razón?
> 
> Por cierto, uno de ustedes me pregunto por privado, si a lo largo de la historia les iría mostrando parte de la historia de trasfondo, ósea como fueron las cosas, antes del viaje en el tiempo, ya sea con XiChen y A-Yao, cómo se volvió a conocer nuestro amado WangXian o que onda con el ChengQing, bueno estas son mis tres parejas favoritas jajaja, y la respuesta a esa pregunta es…que había planeado un fanfic aparte de eso jajaja, pensaba primero terminar este y luego seguir con ese, tipo C. S. Lewis, sin orden jajaja, porque yo no tengo disiplina, pero he decidido empezarlo, ese fic sería un complemento de este, pero será mayoritariamente WangXian, seguido del XiYao y ChengQing, así que ,si les da curiosidad, los esperare también en... “Los sentimientos también pueden renacer”
> 
> Bueno gracias por pasarte por aquí, nos leemos muy pronto ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, este capítulo quería subirlo desde el sábado, pero en donde vivo hubo una tormenta y el internet a penas regresó, en fin, espero que tengan una buena semana, gracias por pasarte por aquí, nos leemos pronto ^^

—¿Qué idioma tan extraño es ese?

La voz de Wei WuXian, le recordó a Jin GuangYao que en efecto, no se encontraba en su apartamento acostado en el piso. Si no más bien en el piso del Mingshi, al lado de el cadáver de un pilar, rápidamente se levanto y acomodo sus túnicas, al parecer Wei WuXian y HanGuang-Jun ya habían regresado, y al parecer ZeWu-Jun venia con ellos.

—Lan Zong Zhū, Mayor Wei, HanGuang-Jun, —Jin GuangYao hizo una reverencia.

—Jin-gūniang, le hemos traído algo de comida desde Gusu—dijo Wei WuXian mientras señalaba la canasta que Lan WangJi sostenía en su mano.

—Se los agradezco— dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

—Jin-gūniang, el Joven Amo Wei, me ha dicho, que hoy a trabajado muy duro—le dijo Lan XiChen mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable.

Jin GuangYao sentía que el corazón se le partía, cada vez que Lan XiChe le dedicaba alguna expresión o gesto amable, sus culpas pasadas y parte de su depresión, lo hacían sentir de todo, menos merecedor de el buen trato de XiChen.

—Lan Zong Zhū, solo hice, lo que debía hacer—dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

Sin embargo, esta vez XiChen volvió a interrumpir su reverencia tomándolo de los hombros, como siempre Maia hecho cuando él era Jin GuangYao, como hizo desde que se volvieron a encontrar otra vez.

—No es necesario que seas tan modesta—le dijo de manera amable—y por favor, espero que de ahora en adelante, me des el privilegio de también ser tratado como tu hermano mayor.

No era que Jin GuangYao lo hubiera olvidado, pero todavía se sentía inseguro, sin embargo ver su muestra de confianza le devolvió los ánimos, tal vez podría permitirse ser un poco egoísta, así que le sonrió.

—De acuerdo, Er-Ge...

La cena estuvo tranquila, al parecer tanto Wei WuXian como Lan Zhan, aun no habían comido, así que los tres se sentaron en el piso disfrutando de la comida, que más sirvió como cena, XiChen también se les unió, acompañándolos.

Wei WuXian volvió a preguntar sobre el idioma de la canción, y Jin GuangYao le explico que se trataba de un idioma llamado Ingles, que era extranjero, y que no era muy conocido, y desvió conscientemente la conversación, para no revelar el significado de la letra de la canción.

Era más de media noche, y a pesar de que se había dado un baño, simplemente sentía que no podía dormir, sus noches siempre eran así, si no lo visitaban las pesadillas, el insomnio se hacia presente.

Cansando de dar varias vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y salir a caminar un poco. Estaba prohibido estar despierto después de las 9 en la secta Lan, pero, para empezar Jin GuangYao no era un discípulo de ese clan, era solo un invitado, un invitado que procuraría ser cuidadoso.

Sigilosamente se escabullo por los pasillos, sin un rumbo fijo en particular. Después de pasearse un buen rato, se dio cuenta, de que sus pasos inconscientemente lo estaban llevando hacia el hanshi, tal vez porqué cuando venia a La Profundidad de las Nubes, en su vida pasada, solía pasar más tiempo ahí, que en su propia habitación de invitados.

Observo a lo lejos aquella residencia, que tantos recuerdos tenia para él, para su sorpresa, pudo notar una luz tenue en su interior, pensó que posiblemente XiChen, se había cansado tanto hoy, que se había quedado dormido con las velas encendidas.

Aquel pensamiento, trajo consigo otro recuerdo, hace unos años, antes de que aquel accidente pasará, antes de el viaje en el tiempo, cuando XiChen solía trabajar hasta tarde en su despacho y se quedaba dormido con las luces encendidas, él solía despertarse, ir a su despacho, tentaba su hombro suavemente y le daba un beso cariñoso en la mejilla para despertarlo, XiChen no se despertaba del todo, Jin GuangYao apagaba las luces del despacho, mientras XiChen se dejaba guiar hacia su habitación, lo arropaba cariñosamente y se acostaba a su lado.

Aquella se hizo una costumbre en cuanto decidieron irse a vivir juntos; ahora que observaba al hanshi desde lejos, su mente tomo otra dirección, se imaginó así mismo en el hanshi, despertando y guiando cariñosamente a un adormilado XiChen hacia la cama, se acurrucaría entre sus brazos y dormirían tranquilos, sin pesadillas o culpas.

Al final termino suspirando y negando con la cabeza, en este tiempo esa nunca fue una opción para él, y posiblemente tampoco lo sería, tal vez ahora comprendía un poco a su amiga; su madre siempre solía decirle una frase:

—Los tiempos cambian, y las personas también.—dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.

—Alguna vez me platee algo así, pero no pensé que alguien más lo pudiera pensar— la voz de XiChen a sus espaldas, le pusieron los vellos de punta, _¿No se supone que él debería estar dormido en plena madrugada?_

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia.

—Lan Zon...Er-Ge—se corrigió a lo último, todavía no se sentía muy digno de volver a llamarlo así, extrañamente hace unas horas mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en que XiChen le había pedido, en el templo GuanYin, que ya no volviera a llamarlo así.

XiChen volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y a levantarlo de su reverencia.

—No hay necesidad—le dijo con su típica sonrisa amable.

Jin GuangYao le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, mientras se enderezaba.

—Lamento haber roto las reglas, pero, se me hacia imposible conciliar el sueño—explicó Jin GuangYao.

—Bueno, no he venido a sermonearla, estamos en la misma situación—le respondió XiChen.

—¿Le cuesta trabajo dormir?—le preguntó Jin GuangYao con preocupación.

—Ni te imaginas—respondió él, dedicándole una mirada cansada.

—Mi madre decía, que para descansar, uno necesitaba estar en paz—dijo Jin GuangYao mirándolo con cariño.

—Supongo que en estos momentos, la paz no es una opción para usted, y tampoco para mi—respondió él, A-Yao asintió.

—Lamento haberle añadido más cargas—dijo con sinceridad.

—No te disculpes, ya lo dije ayer, eras importante para... él, y estas haciendo esto por las razones correctas, naturalmente tendrás mi apoyo—dijo XiChen, sin embargo, no pudo disimular muy bien el dolor con el que hablo de Jin GuangYao.

—Er-Ge...—Jin GuangYao deseaba aliviar todas sus cargas, pero se sentía impotente, aun cuando él era el causante de dicha pena en el hombre que amaba.

—¿Sabes?, en la Secta Lan, hay muchas reglas, son más de 4000, en realidad, nuestra secta es muy estricta, y puede parecer algo fría, pero nuestro fundador tuvo una historia interesante—dijo XiChen mientras le hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera, así que A-Yao comenzó a caminar con él.

—Lan An—dijo Jin GuangYao

—Sí, al parecer sabes sobre él—dijo XiChen con una sonrisa

—Es normal aprender algo de historia—dijo Jin GuangYao excusándose, en realidad, a menos que fueras a estudiar a otra secta, era donde te contaban sobre la historia de esta, Ming SiuYao jamas había salido de la secta OuYang, pero era una chica lista y muy curiosa, así que seguramente también lo sabría.

—Bueno, ya que sabes sobre él, ¿No te parece irónico?—le preguntó Lan XiChen

Al parecer XiChen los había dirigido al hanshi, Jin GuangYao se sintió un poco nervioso, pero disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno, creo que es normal querer experimentar algo nuevo, romper la costumbre de vez en cuando—expresó mientras pasaba al interior del hanshi.

Todo estaba casi igual a cómo lo recordaba, había alguna que otra pintura nueva, las cosas parecían estar en un orden diferente, pero la habitación de XiChen seguía igual de impoluta como siempre.

—Tal vez tengas razón. No se habla mucho sobre la persona predestinada de nuestro fundador, pero algo es seguro, no era una sacerdotisa; hay una regla en nuestra secta que dice claramente que no debes tener amistades con personas que no practiquen el camino de la rectitud—expresó Lan XiChen, mientras le hacia un gesto para que se sentara en la mesita de té.

Jin GuangYao se sintió todavía más culpable, por su culpa su amigo había roto una regla importante de su clan.

—No creo que la compañera de cultivo de Lan An, hubiera sido alguien de actitudes cuestionables—opinó Jin GuangYao, mientras se sentaba.

—Yo tampoco, pero no lo digo por eso— explicó XiChen, mientras le servía té.

Al ver que incluso tenía té hecho, Jin GuangYao se preguntó, si en realidad XiChen ya lo había visto vagabundear por La Profundidad de las Nubes y en realidad lo había alcanzado a propósito.

—Entonces, lo dice ¿por qué?—Cuestiono Jin GuangYao mientras tomaba la taza.

—Dime, A-Yao, ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado de quien no debías?—la pregunta y ese apodo cariñoso, le llegaron tan sorpresivamente que se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

Por un momento se debatió si XiChen lo había descubierto, hasta que recordó que Ming SiuYao y él, compartían el mismo sufijo.

—Perdón si te hice sentir incomoda—se disculpo XiChen mientras le pasaba un pañuelo, Jin GuangYao tomo el pañuelo y negó con la cabeza mientras se tranquilizaba.

No es que Lan XiChen no tuviera modales al hablar con una persona que apenas conocía, pero esa chica tenia tanto parecido con Jin GuangYao, que aveces se le olvidaba que ella era otra persona.

—No es eso, es solo que la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. —aclaró Jin GuangYao, luego respondió— Er-Ge, la verdad es que siento que todos alguna vez, nos enamoramos de personas que no debemos.

XiChen abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin duda no se esperaba esa respuesta, por lo visto aquello era más común de lo que pensó.

—Ya veo—dijo con una sonrisa de alivio—nunca pensé que fuera muy común.

XiChen miro hacia una pared del Hanshi en particular, Jin GuangYao siguió su mirada y el corazón se le hundió. No le había parecido raro que muchas de sus cosas no estuvieran en el salón fragante, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle a Jin Ling por el paradero de ciertas cosas importantes para él.

En aquella pared se encontraba colgados, su amado cuadro de las cuatro estaciones que el mismo XiChen le había regalado, junto a Hensheng, su espada, su corazón se sintió contrariado, hasta cierto punto había pensado que XiChen le tenia algún tipo de rencor o al menos esperaba que tratara de olvidarse de él, pero saber que XiChen de alguna manera lo había querido recordar, hizo que su corazón sintiera calidez.

—Mi hermano pequeño, siempre fue una persona justa, siempre se le ha conocido por ser un cultivador recto, cualquiera diría que jamas cometería algún error, pero hace muchos años, cometió uno, o al menos a todo nuestro clan así le pareció, incluido yo—dijo Lan XiChen pensativo.

Jin GuangYao sabía cuál era ese error, ¿Acaso no habían pasado noches enteras hablando de ello?, sin embargo decidió callarse y dejarlo continuar.

—Siempre dije que su error, fue enamorarse de una persona de la que no debía—Lan XiChen dijo eso con nostalgia, pero después soltó una pequeña risa irónica—Lo afirmé, como sí en ese momento, yo supiera algo de eso.

—Bueno, todos cometemos errores al hablar—dijo Jin GuangYao, él más que nadie sabia que las palabras tenían poder.

—Eso es cierto, pero el punto aquí es, que el Joven Amo Wei, no era la persona incorrecta porque fuera un hombre al igual que mi hermano, lo era porqué cultivaba el camino demoniaco, porqué se opuso a todas las sectas...porque a nuestros ojos, él era el villano.

Jin GuangYao trago con fuerza, intuía algo, pero por primera vez, rogaba para que su intuición le fallara.

—Jamas comprendí porqué espero y sufrió por una persona así por años...—dijo XiChen haciendo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos como si se debatiera algo en su interior, después de un momento los abrió, parecía resuelto—al final, todas mis convicciones se vinieron abajo, su persona predestinada resulto ser justa, y la persona que tenia mi absoluta confianza resulto ser el villano.

XiChen hizo otra pausa y miro a la persona que tenía en frente, esa persona no era él, pero de alguna manera, desde que la conoció, su corazón había ido soltando sus culpas, como si se sintiera seguro, como si no importara que le dijera, quería creer de nuevo en que alguien podría estar para él, además de su hermano, alguien que estuviera tan manchado como él, posiblemente no lo juzgaría, así que se armó de valor y soltó la verdad, que se había callado desde que perdió a Jin GuangYao.

—Y al final, quien terminó enamorándose de quién no debía fui yo—soltó al fin.

Jin GuangYao no sabia como sentirse, pero sin pensarlo se levanto y olvidando quien era, abrazó a Lan XiChen. Aquel abrazo fue imprevisto para Lan XiChen, por lo que, al no estar preparado, ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse en su vida futura, quien se había declarado había sido Jin GuangYao, pero ahora que XiChen se declaraba, aún cuando pensaba que estaba muerto, hizo que su corazón se llenara de tristeza y sintió pena por él. Abrazó con fuerza a XiChen, mientras silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no le salían.

XiChen por su parte, se sentía sorprendido y aturdido, había pensado que posiblemente Jin SiuYao lo aborrecería, cuando la vio levantarse de golpe, pensó que lo reprendería diciendo que su Da-Ge era no solo un hombre y su hermano jurado, sino también un hombre casado, pero cuando sintió sus brazos envolverlo, su corazón empezó a latir de manera tranquila, como si este le dijera: " _Te lo dije, ella no va a juzgarte"_

Aquel abrazo era cálido, y a pesar de que una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no era correcto que estuviera tirado en el suelo, mientras una mujer lo abrazaba en la madrugada, estando solos en una residencia, su corazón lo persuadió para que se quedara ahí, cerró los ojos, e inconscientemente correspondió el abrazo.

Su mente pareció olvidarse de todo, deberes, preocupaciones, culpas...se sentía tranquilo. Un abrazo, ¿Hace cuánto que no recibía uno?, su pensamientos lo llevaron hacia un recuerdo de su infancia, en donde su madre lo abrazaba cariñosamente y tarareaba una canción, después de tanto se sentía en paz, justo como en ese momento, XiChen sentía que ya no era un líder de secta, no cargaba con culpas o preocupaciones, incluso, el estrés constante que le generaba ser el primogénito del líder de su secta, no estaba.

Las suaves caricias de su madre, acompañadas de una nana, lo hicieron sonreír, _¿Para qué crecer?_ , el poder y las responsabilidades no debían se cargadas por nadie, uno debía vivir la vida en paz, un apellido y una secta, los cambiaría si pudiera ser libre.

— _Ser libre como una nube, que suelta sus cargas cuando se siente pesada, y la oscuridad en su color provocada por el agua, reviven y dan vida. El viento es un compañero leal de las nubes, las lleva, las acompaña, él les da la libertad, esa es la mayor muestra, de que las ama..._ —una dulce voz canturreaba, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se sentía adormilado. No quería dormirse, estas no eran horas de hacerlo, solo hoy podía ver a su madre, pero simplemente su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar.

—Er-Ge...yo también te perdí y sufrí porqué te seguía amando, tú me perdiste y sufres porqué me sigues amando, tal vez nuestro destino era perdernos y volvernos a encontrar—dijo Jin GuangYao entre lágrimas.

Por fin se había armado de valor, después pensarlo tanto, si era cierto que él también lo amaba, y lo añoraba como lo hacia él, tal vez su corazón no albergara ningún odio o rencor hacia él, y posiblemente podrían empezar de nuevo.

Jin GuangYao espero pacientemente, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de XiChen. Armándose de valor alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, y solo así, se dio cuenta de que la respiración tranquila de XiChen, en realidad era porqué este se había dormido. Lo peor del asunto no era que XiChen no hubiera escuchado la verdad, lo peor era que se había quedado dormido abrazándolo.

—Er-Ge, ¿Tan cansado estabas?—dijo susurrando, Jin GuangYao decidió que le vería lo bueno a esto, volvió a acomodarse, ya resolvería mañana lo que tuviera que resolver, él también se sentía en paz.

En su vida pasada había dormido con Lan XiChen, pero solo a su lado, cuando XiChen había huido de la secta Wen y él lo había ocultado; en su vida reciente, bueno, ¿qué no había hecho con él?,

Pero por ahora, quería disfrutar de la seguridad, qué tanto había ansiado sentir en sus noches de desesperación en ambas vidas, así que cerró los ojos, aspiro su aroma y también se dejo llevar.

––––Yunmeng, al día siguiente después de su llegada———-

Wen Qing termino su desayuno, había sentido que la comida de Yunmeng, sin duda seguiría teniendo ese toque especial, a pesar de los siglos, o posiblemente el hecho de estar rodeada de aquellos emblemas de la secta Jiang, estaban jugando con su mente y recuerdos.

Puso sus palillos encima de su tazón vacío, y tomo su taza de té, hoy sería un día largo, tal y como lo había sido su noche, pues aunque lo había intentado, no había podido dormir como le hubiera gustado.

Mientras tomaba su té, observo a los demás discípulos y cultivadores que desayunaban apresuradamente en aquella larga mesa, mientras bromeaban y hablaban entre ellos, era un ambiente realmente alegre, recordó que en una ocasión incluso había acompañado a su tío, Wen Ruohan, a un banquete de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, esas largas mesas que ahora se ocupaban en el gran comedor, eran sacadas a la intemperie y también se disfrutaba una alegre comida ahí.

Wen Qing volvió a sonreír, la cultura de los Jiang extrañamente tampoco cambiaría en un futuro, aunque su actual líder fuera un amargado, la secta Jiang parecía tener un aire, de alegría y compañerismo, justo como su amigo. Pensó en Wei WuXian, seguramente él, desayunaría junto a la familia Jiang, en vez del comedor destinado a los discípulos y demás cultivadores, como ella esta haciendo en este momento.

Se imaginó a un sonriente Wei WuXian, molestando a un cansado Jiang Cheng, que intentaba desayunar tranquilo; ese pensamiento que al principio le hizo sonreír, le lleno el corazón de tristeza después. Tenia muchas razones para sentirse triste, su vida reciente estaba llena de ese tipo de recuerdos, y en su vida pasada, si no fuera por ella, por su familia... _¿Con quién estará desayunando él ahora?,_ se preguntó y un dolor se le instalo en el corazón, mientras se lo imaginaba desayunando solo.

Mentiría si se dijera que no estaba preocupada, desde que lo había visto cansado y más indiferente de lo normal, lamentablemente ella no podía hacer nada, si esa persona fuera "su Jiang Cheng", ella no hubiera dudado ni un segundo antes de ir y sentarse a acompañarlo, le diría alguna cosa que le sacara una sonrisa y hablarían de estupideces o de lo que le preocupaba, le plantearían varias soluciones y escogerían alguna.

 _—_ Wen-gūniang, ¿Esta lista?, es hora de partir—le dijo un cultivador sacándola de sus reflexiones internas.

—Sí.—respondió ella, mientras se levantaba— Disculpe, antes de que partamos, ¿podría conseguirme algo de cinabrio?

El cultivador asintió y le indico que siguiera a otro cultivador que venia con Mianmian, mientras él iba por el cinabrio. Si Wen Qing tenia suerte esta noche dormiría en la cueva, si no, tendrían que volver a Yunmeng con los cuerpos del matrimonio Luo.

Mientras subían a los barcos, Wen Qing, estuvo atenta de manera disimulada, por sí Jiang Cheng hace acto de presencia, pero este no apareció, una parte de ella se sintió en paz y otra no. Uno de los cultivadores que los acompañaría le informo que él no iría con ellos porqué estaba ocupado, castigando a los traidores de su secta y planificando todo lo que se le habían encomendado.

Wen Qing se sintió tranquila después de oír a aquel cultivador, al menos tenía energía para castigar y dirigir. Esa persona, superficialmente era diferente a "su Jiang Cheng", pero ella sabía que ambos eran él mismo, solo que uno de ellos era la pieza sobrante de un rompecabezas perdido y el otro, la única pieza perdida de un rompecabezas entero.

Esa noche, cuando al fin había tenido paz y privacidad, se pudo dar la libertad de consolarse así misma, había aprendido a ser independiente emocionalmente, a ser la parte fuerte, en donde las personas que amaba podían refugiarse, al menos así parecía, pero por dentro ella seguía siendo humana.

El camino hacia la montaña era algo agotador, en especial para una niña, la montaña no estaba muy lejos de el Embarcadero del Loto, pero al parecer tenia un camino algo intrincado. Si bien era hija de una cultivadora, Mianmian aún seguía siendo algo pequeña, y posiblemente aun no tenia un núcleo bien desarrollado, pues parecía cada vez más agotada.

Algunas cultivadoras le habían pedido que se quedara en el Embarcadero del Loto, pero Mianmian, era de las personas que cuando solían empeñarse en algo, no podías moverlas de ahí, y ella quería ver a sus padres.

Por su parte, Wen Qing agradeció el hecho de haber adquirido la rutina de ir al gimnasio en estos dos años, y gracias al núcleo dorado en su interior, sentía que todo estaba bien. Mianmian dio un traspié, estaba a punto de caerse, cuando Wen Qing logró agarrarla del brazo.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó, y al sentir la temperatura de su piel, rápidamente dedujo que tenia fiebre—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo te sientes mal?

—No me siento mal—respondió Mianmian intentando apartar su mano

Wen Qing la había visto bien desde la mañana, así que, probablemente la fiebre había comenzado recién. Hizo que los demás cultivadores que las acompañaban se detuvieran, tomó una de las calabazas llenas de agua y le mojo la nuca y parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¿Estas segura que no quieres regresar?—le preguntó, Mianmian negó.

A pesar de que le molestaba un poco su actitud obstinada, Wen Qing sonrío, esa actitud le recordaba a algunas personas en especial, así que suspiro y se puso delante de ella, dándole la espalda, se agacho un poco.

—Vamos, sube—le indicó, Mianmian estaba sorprendida.

—No es necesario Wen-gūniang, puedo caminar—se justifico Mianmian

—Escucha, necesitamos llegar pronto a esa cueva, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero retrasarme, una vez que estemos allá, podré revisarte con mas calma—le explico Wen Qing.

La niña al final decidió aceptar, ella también quería ver a sus padres lo más pronto posible, y comprobar que estuvieran bien. En efecto Mianmian ya estaba grandísima y pesaba, pero Wen Qing estaba acostumbrada a cargar con personas, el núcleo dorado también le ayudaba, así que pudieron llegar a la cueva sin problemas.

Tal y como le había dicho Jin GuangYao, la entrada de dicha cueva estaba protegida por una barrera, que no te permitía entrar, pero si estabas dentro, podía permitirte salir, pero eso no era todo, no era una simple cueva, desde su entrada se podía oír el murmullo del agua.

—¿Adentro hay agua?—pregunto Wen Qing, y tanto Mianmian como los demás cultivadores asintieron.

—Es una de las muchas cuevas subterráneas que hay en esta montaña—le explicó un cultivador—como habrá notado, Yunmeng es una región donde abundan lagos y ríos, esta montaña no es la excepción, esta cueva es la más grande y en su interior, hay un manantial de agua que baja al lago de manera subterránea.

—Me lo imaginaba—dijo Wen Qing, Yunmeng tenía demasiados manantiales, y por lo mismo, su gran lago seguiría siendo su fuente de economía a lo largo de los siglos, hasta que en un futuro, se convirtiera en una reserva biológica gracias a la misma familia Jiang.

Wen Qing miró a Mianmian, quien parecía que no tenia idea de cómo volver a entrar; sin embargo, extrañamente Ming SiuYao, parecía haber previsto que ella despertaría, y había dejado la contraseña dentro de sus ropas.

Wen Qing sacó el pequeño trozo de papel, y conjuro el hechizo que venia escrito, la barrera desapareció; pero cuando se disponían a entrar, uno de los cultivadores que los acompañaba se adelanto y les impido el paso, mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

—Les agradezco mucho su disposición, pero hay cosas que se deben quedar como están—dijo aquel cultivador, mientras a lo lejos se oía un rugido.

Era más que obvio, el que controlaba el pilar de la región de Yunmeng era ese hombre.

—¡Zhao Hu!¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—le reclamo otro cultivador, quien también se haba puesto en posición de ataque, como los demás.

—Ninguno de ustedes lo entendería, ese hombre va a hacerle daño a mi familia si no coopero con él—explicó Zhao Hu con miedo en la voz.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?—le preguntó el cultivador, que era el líder del grupo—nuestro líder te ha dado su confianza, te dio una oportunidad, aún cuando tu cultivo nunca fue bueno...

—Comandante Liu, es por lo mismo que hago esto, ¿Qué sabe usted?—le recriminó

—Tienes razón, yo no sé como pensaría un perro traidor como tú—dijo, antes de empezar a correr y atacar junto a otros cultivadores.

Por su parte Wen Qing, tomó a MianMian y la dejó a la protección de algunos cultivadores, ya que un Pilar se acercaba, lo mejor era que se pusieran atentos y los cultivadores y Mianmian pudieran ponerse a salvo cuanto antes, por si las cosas al final no salían como pensaba.

Si su teoría era cierta, entonces bastaría con inmovilizar a la persona que controlara el pilar, pero al estar en plena batalla, o sería tan fácil, en Qing respiro profundamente, necesitaba concentrarse.

Aquel cultivador llamado Zhao Hu, intentó adentrarse dentro de la cueva, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que esta todavía seguía sellada. Jin GuangYao no se había equivocado, aún había personas infiltradas dentro de las sectas que aún no se habían mostrado, y era muy probable que esto sucediera, por lo mismo Wen Qing no había abierto la barrera en realidad.

Los rugidos del pilar se hacían cada vez más presentes, así que Wen Qing tomó una decisión, si aquel cultivador quería, posiblemente no saldrían vivos de ahí, había también un 50 % de probabilidades de que aquel cultivador no fuera realmente el que controlaba al pilar, o incluso podría ser que dicho pilar tenía que ver con el matrimonio Luo.

En la entrada de la cueva todo parecía aumentar de ritmo, con cada segundo que pasaba, Liu Yi, se había destacado durante años como un gran cultivador, no por nada era el comandante de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, aunque al principio a Jiang Cheng le hubiera costado confiar y darle ese puesto.

Liu Yi respetaba y admiraba a su líder de secta, después de todo, a pesar de que él era unos años mayor y también había perdido a su secta por culpa del Clan Wen, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para reconstruir su secta como aquel niño lo había hecho, así que, en cuanto la secta Jiang comenzó a reclutar gente, no dudo en unirse.

Peleo al lado de su líder durante la campaña para derribar al sol, también fue una de las personas que lo acompaño a Los túmulos Funerarios, cuando Wei WuXian había rescatado a los restos del Clan Wen, y por lo mismo también lo vio sufrir al ser traicionado por el hombre al que posiblemente le hubiera pertenecido su puesto.

Había visto durante años, como su líder de secta había sobrellevado a su manera dicha traición, y se juro, que en gratitud a él, jamas se permitiría traicionarlo, ni mucho menos tolerar que otros traicionaran a su líder y a su secta.

Liu Yi peleaba con coraje y destreza, sabía que la ira no debería segarlo, pero con cada estocada su enojo crecía cada vez más, tenía que matar Zhao Hu, o en cuanto él pilar llegara, este los mataría a ellos, además, se lo debía a su líder.

Liu Yi dio una hábil estocada, mientras Zhao Hu la esquivaba hábilmente, Liu Yi no se rendiría tan fácil, así que llenado su espada de energía espiritual volvió a atacar con firmeza, sin embargo Zhao Hu, de repente blandió su mano y unas explosiones de un polvo rojizo llenaron el aire.

Los demás cultivadores rápidamente taparon sus narices y ojos, pero a Liu Yi lo había agarrado desprevenido, el polvo había entrado en sus ojos, sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, cerro los ojos, se mantuvo en pie e intento volver a atacar, por su parte Zhao Hu lo esquivo y comenzó a reírse mientras llenaba a su espada de energía espiritual.

—Es una verdadera lástima comandante, creo que hoy debería haberse quedado en casa, su hijo ya no podrá conocer a su padre—dijo Zhao Hu con sorna—aunque para su suerte, su padre habrá muert...

Zhao Hu no termino la frase, y en su lugar, el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo de manera brusca se escuchó, después de ello unas manos agarraron a Liu Yi, él al principio quería resistirse, pero al no notar ninguna intención asesina, se dejo guiar a cierta distancia.

Al parecer después de estar seguro, le ayudaron a lavarse los ojos, y pudo notar que quien lo había sacado de ahí era Wen Qing, los demás cultivadores junto a Mianmian también los habían seguido, cargando a un inconsciente Zhao Hu.

—Tome—le dijo Wen Qing dandole unas pastillas—al parecer lo que esparció era polvo de veneno cadavérico.

—Gracias—agradeció Liu Yi, y después las tomó—¡ese maldito perro traidor!

—Comandante Liu, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si tiene a una esposa y a un hijo esperándolo en casa, debería ser más cuidadoso—lo reprendió ella, por su tono se notaba que estaba muy molesta.

Los demás cultivadores estaban sorprendidos, no era común que una mujer le hablará de esa manera a un hombre, sin embargo a Wen Qing no parecía importarle, después de unos instantes relajo su ceño y volvió a hablar.

—Necesito que algunos de sus cultivadores vayan a buscar al Pilar, Zhao Hu esta inconsciente y se quedará conmigo en la cueva, necesito saber cómo es que las personas están vinculadas con los Pilares.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, bueno, vengó disculparme jajaja, quería publicar esto desde el viernes pasado, pero la semana pasada y esta, las he tenido muy ocupadas, tengo exámenes y también una que otras cuestiones, este mes será muy ocupado para mi T_T…así que si me ven ausente este Julio, discúlpenme ^^
> 
> Gracias por pasarse por aquí, por sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos luego ^^

Jin GuangYao se sentía realmente cómodo, sin embargo, sabía que pronto sería hora de despertarse, esperó unos minutos, por lo general siempre se despertaba unos minutos antes de que la alarma sonará, seguramente XiChen ya estaría esperándolo en la cocina con el café ya hecho, o este vendría a despertarlo dentro de poco.

Sin embargo, después de esperar un buen rato, notó que ni la alarma ni XiChen se hicieron presentes, así que abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrándose con un techo completamente diferente al de su apartamento. Fue entonces que la realidad lo asaltó de golpe.

Miro a su entorno y se sorprendió, a diferencia de la noche pasada, no seguía acostado en el suelo, se encontraba cuidadosamente acostado en la cama de XiChen, quien por cierto, al parecer estaba ausente, las manos Jin GuangYao estaban incluso acomodadas sobre su abdomen de manera elegante.

Jin GuangYao terminó por sentarse, mientras observaba por la ventana, serían al rededor de las 9 de la mañana o quizás más, sea como fuere, sentía que hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, así que se desperezó y decidió levantarse.

Justo cuando dio el primer paso fuera de la cama, la puerta del hanshi se abrió. Lan XiChen había entrado, trayendo consigo una bandeja, con comida, en las manos.

Al verlo, la respiración de Jin GuangYao pareció detenerse un segundo, después se sintió nervioso, ¿había escuchado lo que confesó anoche?, ¿cómo se había tomado aquel abrazo?

—Jin-gūniang, veo que ha despertado—la saludó XiChen, mientras caminaba hacia la mesita de té.

—Er-Ge—Jin GuangYao por su parte, hizo una reverencia, tal vez, más por costumbre.

Al oír su saludo, sus pensamientos se tornaron contradictorios, por un lado sentía alivio de que no se hubiera enterado de la verdad anoche, y por otro, se sentía triste por lo mismo.

Siendo sincero, le encantaría acabar con todo esto cuanto antes, tal vez era mejor decírselo cuando el hierro aún estaba caliente, así que se aclaro la garganta y miró con determinación a XiChen, quien ya había puesto la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de té.

—Er-Ge, fue muy consolador oírlo anoche, y por ello, hay algo que tengo que decirle—pronunció decidido. Por su parte XiChen puso una cara llena de preocupación.

—Jin-gūniang, lamento mucho, la situación en la que la puse anoche—se disculpo inmediatamente XiChen.

En efecto, había sido una sorpresa realmente grande, despertar y encontrarse durmiendo mientras la abrazaba, no era propio, ni decente de su posición. Y si ella no había pensado mal sobre su persona debido a su confesión anterior, seguramente ahora sí había logrado que ella no tuviera una muy buena opinión de él.

—Er-Ge, no es necesario que se disculpe, más bien, permítame disculparme por mi imprudencia—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras hacia otra reverencia, la cual, esta vez, como en las anteriores, fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—Jin-gūniang, no hace falta—Jin GuangYao, asintió y XiChen le hizo una seña para que se sentara—por favor.

Jin GuangYao obedeció. Mientras observaba a XiChen servirle té y poner los tazones del desayuno en el lado de cada quien, Jin GuangYao respiro profundo y empezó a reunir el valor para decirle la verdad.

—Er-Ge, necesito decirte algo, nunca quise, y mucho menos ahora, quiero mentirte…—comenzó, XiChen dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

—Jin-gūniang…

—Déjame terminar—le suplicó A-Yao, trago saliva y continuó—en mi vida me he arrepentido de muchas cosas, no fui una buena persona, tampoco un buen amigo, pero de lo que más me he a arrepentido, es de no decirte lo mucho que me importabas, que te amaba tanto como tú me amabas a mi, que nunca quise herirte, podría lastimar a cualquier persona, pero nunca a ti, jamas a ti.

Lan XiChen, se había quedado estupefacto, esas ultimas palabras, solo las había escuchado de una persona, una apersona a la cual había añorado tanto.

—Jin…

—XiChen, yo…—Jin GuangYao, tenia miedo, pero era ahora o nunca —yo…

La puerta del hanshi se abrió bruscamente y un emocionado Wei WuXian entró, con un pergamino en la mano.

—Jin-gūniang, creo que ya sé lo que es ese líquido negruzco, y también tengo una teoría sobre los núcleos.—dijo, mientras hacia girar el pergamino en sus manos.

—Wei Ying— la voz de un escéptico Lan Zhan, se oyó en la puerta segundos después.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿he interrumpido algo?—preguntó Wei WuXian al ver las caras desconcertadas de su cuñado y Jin SiuYao.

Jin GuangYao, no sabía si agradecerle o insultar a todos sus ancestros, al final, simplemente puso una sonrisa.

—No, no sé preocupe Mayor Wei, ¿Qué es lo que ha descubierto?—le preguntó

Wei WuXian sonrió, avanzo sentándose en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y abrió el pergamino. Por su parte Lan Zhan hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo libre, sin embargo, al ver a su hermano con una expresión inquietante, se preocupó.

—Bueno, anoche no me queda tranquilo, así que fui a la biblioteca y busque algo que pudiera ayudarnos, y encontré esto—dijo pasándole el pergamino.

Jin GuangYao recibió el pergamino, era la receta de un tipo de poción revitalizadora, así que a simple vista, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Mayor Wei, ¿Esta seguro de que, es de la misma sustancia de la que estamos hablando?—le preguntó.

—Claro, es rara la vez que fallo en algo—dijo orgulloso—pero, ya que no me crees, te lo explicaré.

Jin GuangYao, tenia una teoría, pero siendo sincero, era la primera vez que realmente alguien parecía haberle pisado los talones, y dado un salto más alto, así que le devolvió el pergamino y se acomodo para escucharlo.

—Lo escucho—dijo con interés.

—Bueno, en realidad, me demostraras, qué tan buena es la enseñanza del clan OuYang—le dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras quitaba otro pergamino de sus mangas y se lo pasaba.

Jin GuangYao le sonrío, si mal no recordaba, Wei WuXian siempre fue considerado un prodigio, y en efecto al pasar los años solo había justificado cada vez más, la opinión general que se tenia sobre ello; aunque la mayoría tuviera una opinión negativa de él, nadie negaba que seguía siendo un prodigio.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es la diferencia entre un fantasma y un monstruo?—preguntó Wei WuXian, como si de un maestro en pleno examen se tratara

—Los fantasmas se forman a partir de humanos muertos; los monstruos se forman a partir de seres no humanos muertos—recitó Jin GuangYao, esa era una de las primeras lecciones que te daban, sin importar en que secta hubieras estudiado.

—Vaya, casi pensé que lo habías leído. —le respondió Wei WuXian con una sonrisa— Ahora dime, ¿Qué tienen en común?

La respuesta era fácil, hasta un niño podría haberle respondido, pero como se trataba de Wei WuXian, decidió pensarlo unos segundos más antes de responder, y se admiró cuando lo considero con detenimiento.

—Ambos suelen tener energía resentida de por medio, y también, ambos pueden llegar a ser controlados por alguien más, justo como un cadáver—dijo asombrándose a sí mismo.

—¡Muy bien!—volvió a felicitarlo Wei WuXian— veras, hay algo muy interesante cuando se trata de la energía resentida, y es que, sigue siendo un tipo de energía, y tal y como la energia espiritual, para poder manipularla, siempre se necesitará un medio, en mi caso, es el dizi.

Wei Wuxian había sacado a la famosa Chenqing, y jugaba con ella. Jin GuangYao supo que cuando se refería a “manipularla”, no quería decir que dicha energía podría controlarse al totalmente.

—Ahora bien, las armas espirituales, los talismanes y las matrices también son de gran ayuda, tal como cuando se trata de energía espiritual, así que he llegado a la conclusión, de que posiblemente las pociones revitalizantes tengan la misma función, ser un potenciador o medio de reserva—explico Wei WuXian.

Jin GuangYao lo pensó un poco, en efecto Wei WuXian podía estar en lo cierto, pero también sentía que había algo que se le estaba escapando, volvió a abrir el primer pergamino, y empezó a revisar los ingredientes, entonces Jin GuangYao sonrió.

—Mayor Wei, tiene usted razón, pero esa no es la única función que tiene ese líquido—dijo Jin GuangYao, mientras inconscientemente bendecía a su maestra de física y a su maestro de química.

—Bueno, aparte de servir para apagar el fuego de las flechas, ¿Qué otra función podría tener?—le pregunto curioso Wei WuXian.

—Es un líquido, el agua es buen un conductor del sonido, y también, cuando esta tiene gran cantidades de sodio, llega a ser un buen conductor de energía—explicó Jin GuangYao

Wei WuXian y los hermanos Lan, lo miraron un poco extrañados, pero, el primero, le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—El oro y la plata, son los mejores metales conductores de energía, y en el caso de la energía espiritual o resentida, el mejor conductor es el metal espiritual—dijo él después.

Wei WuXian, apenas si tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero decidió creerle, basado en lo que Jin SiuYao le estaba diciendo, llego rápidamente a otra conclusión.

—Por eso, lo único que puede dañar a los pilares son las flechas lanzadas por las armas que tengan amarradas las campanas de la claridad—dijo Wei WuXian asombrado, mientras se levantaba de un salto—y también, es la razón por la cual, el pilar ruge para invocar fantasmas, el líquido revitalizante en su interior, cumple con varias funciones.

—Así es, le funciona de reserva de energía, sirve como extintor, es un medio para conducir energía y también para recibir y emitir sonidos que invocan fantasmas y cadáveres—le seguido Jin GuangYao—pero eso no es todo.

Wei WuXian y los hermanos Lan no salían de su asombro, una mujer estaba ahí, diciendo cosas que parecían tan coherentes como incoherentes.

—¿Te refieres a los dos núcleos en su interior?—le pregunto Wei WuXian, Jin GuangYao asintió.

—Como le dije, los metales son buenos conductores de energía, necesitamos comprobar, si dichos núcleos están hechos de algún tipo de metal espiritual—le aclaró Jin GuangYao.

Wei WuXian asintió, le hizo una seña a Lan WangJi, y este se levanto acompañado de su hermano, para que después los cuatros salieran rápidamente en dirección al mingshi.

—Yunmeng, Montaña cercana—

Una vez que el polvo se hubo dispersado, el grupo volvió a la entrada de la cueva, esta vez, Wen Qing abrió la barrera, así que el grupo se dispuso a entrar, por su parte Mianmian, esta vez fue cargada por otro cultivador.

Mientras más avanzaban en su interior, la cueva más oscura se volvía, así que hubo un momento en donde tuvieron que encender antorchas, que ventajosamente había traído consigo.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba el murmullo del agua, el ambiente empezó a volverse fresco y húmedo, por lo que sabían que muy pronto llegarían a su destino, mientras seguían avanzando la cueva volvió a iluminarse poco a poco, hasta que se encontraron con la salida.

Tal parecía que dentro de la cueva había un cenote, obviamente era uno subterráneo, dicha cueva parecía desbordar energía espiritual, y en medio de este, había una especie de roca plana que sobresalía, donde al parecer estaban tanto Luo QingYang, como su esposo, acostados.

Mianmian, dio un salto al estanque, sin importarle que su ropa se mojara, por lo visto, aquel lago subterráneo, no era muy profundo, ya que al observarlo bien, el agua clara reflejaba el suelo rocoso.

La niña nado en dirección a sus padres, sin embargo, cuando Wen Qing pensaba que se subiría a la roca, no lo hizo, si no se quedo a una distancia considerable.

Esto le pareció interesante, así que, quitándose las botas y la prenda exterior de su traje hanfu, también se lanzo al agua; como bien había intuido, el lago no era muy profundo, y a diferencia de Mianmian, el agua solo le llegaba hasta el pecho, por lo que pudo caminar sin problemas, hasta alcanzar a la niña.

Una vez que la alcanzó, pudo ver cuál era la razón de su retención. El matrimonio Luo, descansaba pacíficamente encima de aquella roca, pero eso no era todo, ambos estaban acostados sobre una matriz espiritual, lo curioso de esto, es que no estaba hecha con cinabrio.

En su vida pasada había convivido el tiempo suficiente con el patriarca Yilling, para darse cuenta de que aquella matriz, había sido trazada con sangre, además de ello, en la boca del cenote, sobre sus cabezas, que daba al exterior, se podía percibir claramente otra matriz como el de la entrada.

Luo QingYang, por lo visto, había resultado ser, no solo una buena persona y madre, sino también una excelente maestra; a pesar del sentimiento emotivo que Mianmian pudiera haber sentido, se controló lo suficiente, para no ir y saltar a la roca, lo cual hubiera resultado en el rompimiento de la matriz en donde descansaban sus padres.

—Meimei, por favor, ve con los demás y pide el cinabrio—le pidió Wen Qing, mientras le tocaba el hombro de manera cariñosa, como lo hubiera hecho con su querido hermano y al mismo tiempo, también comprobaba, que la fiebre ya le hubiera bajado.

La niña se limito a asentir y obedeció. Aunque no tuvo que nadar mucho, pues algunos cultivadores que los habían acompañado, ya estaban camino a alcanzarlas.

Wen Qing analizo la matriz con más detenimiento, si bien estaba hecha con sangre, la matriz tenia un propósito noble, conocía aquellos sellos de memoria, los cuales tenían el objetivo de reunir energía espiritual hacia un cuerpo, para fortalecer su núcleo dorado.

Ingeniosamente Ming SiuYao, había escogido aquella cueva llena de energía espiritual, para mantener los cuerpos del matrimonio Luo vivos, mediante la matriz, aun si sus almas estaban ausentes de ellos.

—Aqui tiene Wen-gūniang—dijo Mianmian, mientras le pasaba el cinabrio—¿Va a romper la barrera?

—Por el momento—le contesto Wen Qing, mientras tomaba el pequeño recipiente—sin embargo, volveré a remarcar el sello.

Wen Qing, dio un pequeño salto para impulsarse y terminó por subir en la roca, el agua que chorreaba de sus túnicas, empezó a lavar la sangre con la que estaba hecho el sello, desactivando así la barrera.

Convenientemente, en dicha cueva había suficiente energía espiritual, para mantener los cuerpos del matrimonio Luo, aun sin la matriz, así que Wen Qing, se tomo el tiempo necesario para examinar el estado de salud de ambos.

La energía espiritual de la cueva había hecho un gran trabajo, en el caso de Madan Luo, su red espiritual y cuerpo, se habían fortalecido, debido al reposo y de alguna manera, por su estado de “Meditación”; en el caso de su esposo, su cuerpo también se había nutrido a base de la energía espiritual, pero también, había empezado a formar un pequeño núcleo dorado, cosa muy rara a la edad de aquel hombre, pero no imposible.

—¿Cómo están?—preguntó con preocupación Mianmian, mientras se aferraba a la roca.

—Sus cuerpos están en muy buen estado, tal parece que Ming-gūniang hizo un gran trabajo—le respondió Wen Qing, mientras sacaba sus agujas—Sin embargo necesito averiguar algo más.

Wen Qing tomo sus agujas, y las clavó cuidadosamente en diferentes puntos del cuerpo de Madam Luo, después repitió el mismo procedimiento con su esposo; si uno quería compartir energía espiritual, había un canal en la red espiritual dedicado a ello, así que por el momento, cerraría ese canal en ellos, y si los demás cultivadores, encontraban el pilar cercano, comprobaría si este había sufrido algún efecto.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo que había ido en busca del pilar volvió, le dijeron que en efecto, Zhao Hu, tenia que ver algo con el pilar, pues lo encontraron inactivo a unos metros más adelante, así que por el momento, el comandante había decidido que se llevarían el pilar a el fondo de la cueva, y a Zhao Hu a Yunmeng, para que fuera interrogado.

Wen Qing tenía mucho trabajo que hacer de su parte; una vez que llevaron al pilar al interior de la cueva, los cultivadores lo dejaron en suelo seco de la entrada al cenote. Se asigno a dos cultivadores para brindarles protección a ella y a Mianmian, quien había decido quedarse, sin importarle las razones que muchos le dieron para irse, y el resto del grupo partió de vuelta a Yunmeng, llevando a un inconsciente Zhao Hu.

Wen Qing volvió a restablecer la matriz con cinabrio y decidió ir a ver al pilar. Este era muy diferente físicamente, del que se habían llevado a La Profundidad de las Nubes, pero se imaginaba que ambos funcionarían igual, así que tomó la espada que le habían dejado y comenzó a abrir su interior.

Tal y como había pasado con el pilar de La Profundidad de las Nubes, aquel líquido negruzco comenzó a salir, tenía un olor penetrante, que incluso le provoco arcadas a los dos cultivadores que se habían quedado.

Wen Qing sabía que en realidad todo parecía haber ido demasiado rápido, y también todo había resultado increíblemente fácil, algo no andaba bien, así que por prudencia, decidió dibujar otra matriz por debajo del pilar.

—Qinghe, Reino Inmundo—

Nie MingJue limpiaba su sable con cariño, Baxia, había sido su fiel compañera en su vida pasada, y se sentía feliz de que a pesar de todo, lo siguiera siendo. Mientras aseguraban las fronteras de la secta Nie, su hermano le había propuesto abrir el ataúd donde se encontraba su cuerpo y también recuperar a Baxia.

Nie MingJue había aceptado encantado, y de paso, habían comprobado que en efecto, la energía resentida en aquel ataúd, ya no estaba presente, ver su propio cadáver fue una de las cosas menos bonitas de esa propuesta, sin la energía resentida, su cuerpo había comenzado a pudrirse, pero aun así puso notar, que Jin GuangYao no le había mentido cuando le había dicho que en efecto, lo había partido en pedazos.

Pero lo más doloroso de todo, fue ver el estado, del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, al igual que su cadáver, este también había comenzado a pudrirse, pero aun así, pudo notar, que le faltaba un brazo, su rostro y ropas estaba cubiertas de sangre seca, entre otras cosas, que le gritaban, que sin duda había tenido una muerte dolorosa.

Sin embargo, Nie MingJue, no se percato de que Nie HuiSang había llegado a otra conclusión, una que le heló la sangre y al mismo tiempo le hizo tener sentimientos contradictorios, que no lo habían abandonado desde ese momento.

Nie HuiSang entro al pabellón principal, donde Nie Mingjue se hallaba limpiando a Baxia, mientras iba acompañado de un sirviente que traía consigo una bandeja con té y semillas de melón, en una mano, y un tablero de Go en la otra.

—Da-Ge, me alegra que estés feliz de haber recuperado a Baxia—dijo Nie HuaiSang una vez cerca de su hermano.

—Te agradezco por llevarme a recuperarla, sigue tan fuerte como siempre, aunque esta vez tendré que tener más cuidado—dijo Nie MingJue.

Nie HuaiSang solo le sonrió, mientras se sentaba a su lado con elegancia y hacía que el sirviente pusiera el té, las semillas de melón y el tablero a su lado. Se mentiría a sí mismo si se dijera que no le preocupaba la cuestión del sable y las implicaciones de su uso.

—Te he traído té—dijo mientras servía una taza y se la pasaba—esperaba, si no estas muy ocupado, pudiéramos jugar una partida de Go.

Su hermano en su vida pasada solía ser muy estricto con él y de un carácter muy fuerte, sin embargo ahora que había vuelto, Nie MingJue solía se algo diferente, si bien seguía manteniendo ese carácter fuerte y autoritario, parecía ser un poco más indulgente con Nie HuaiSang.

—De acuerdo, juguemos una partida, ¡pero tienes que jugar de manera sería!—le advirtió Nie MingJue, Nie HuaiSan le sonrió y empezó a acomodar el tablero entre los dos.

—¿Blancos o negros?—le preguntó.

—Negros—respondió Nie MingJue, para después llevarse la taza de té a los labios.

Nie HuaiSang le pasó la bolsita de seda, con los yūzi negros, su hermano siempre escogía las de ese color, así que ya no le parecía extraño, y después de un momento comenzaron a acomodar los yūzi en el tablero.

—Por cierto, Da-Ge, pude notar anteriormente, que tenias una buena relación con Jin-gūniang—comentó de manera ocasional, Nie HuaiSang mientras abría su abanico.

—Sí, bueno, es normal que me ponga del lado de la justicia—le respondió Nie MingJue—tu turno.

—Eso es cierto, y hablando de ello, me encantaría saber lo que piensas ahora de Chifeng-Zun—dijo mientras colocaba uno de sus yūzi en el tablero.

Nie MingJue alzó la vista y miró a su pequeño hermano, en sus dos vidas, siempre había considerado a su hermano capaz, pero también en ocasiones, cuando lo hacia perder la paciencia, lo había considerado un bueno para nada, sin embargo desde que había llegado a esta época había podido confirmar, que a pesar de su apariencia dócil, su posición la ejercía de manera óptima, tenia talento de mando, el cual ejercía a su manera, y sobre todo, él había sido el responsable de que se vengara su muerte.

Nie MingJue no era tonto, su pequeño hermano era una persona de cuidado, sin embargo, también confiaba en él, y si Jin GuangYao había confiado en su sobrino, ¿Por qué Nie MingJue no confiaría en su hermano?

—A-Sang, hubo un tiempo en que me creía una persona justa, pero, seamos sinceros, nadie en este mundo lo es, Jin GuangYao cometió sus errores, y yo como el hermano mayor de ambos, e incluso como persona, cometí los míos—respondió, mientras acomodaba otro yūzi.

—Entonces, ¿Lo has perdonado?—preguntó HuiaSang, sin podérselo creer. Nie MingJue soltó un suspiro.

—No puedo seguir aferrado al pasado A-Sang, además sé que eres muy inteligente, ya te habrás dado cuenta, él intenta arreglar sus errores, o al menos quiero creer en él una ultima vez—dijo con seguridad.

—Da-Ge, él hizo muchas cosas, cosas horribles, no solo te asesinó, mató a su propio padre, a su hijo, provoco la muerte de su esposa, quien también era su hermana, también…

Nie MingJue le hizo una seña con su mano para qué se callará, Nie HuaiSang estaba indignado, olvidar nunca era fácil, ¿cómo podría?, había confiado en el amistad de ese hombre, quien parecía estar de su lado, defenderlo y traerle regalos, y al final, dicho sujeto había asesinado a su hermano, como uno de sus muchos crímenes.

—Da-Ge…

—A-Sang, no hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé, él mismo ya me lo ha dicho, pero prefiero no tomar en cuenta esas cosas, ya pasaron, tú mismo fuiste indirectamente el culpable de su muerte, pero tampoco voy a considerar eso—dijo Nie MingHue de manera calmada.

—Pero Da-Ge…—Nie HuaiSang aun no estaba dispuesto rendirse

—Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero permíteme confiar en el una vez más, Ming SiuYao creía en él, y por ello sacrifico su alma para traerlo de vuelta, yo quiero hacer lo mismo, hay cosas por las que él ha pasado, que ha este punto, creo que ya pago su deuda con la sociedad—dijo Nie MingJue.

—Él líder del clan Lan, también debería saber que Chifeng-Zun ha vuelto—dijo Nie HuaiSang resignado.

Había estado considerando este asunto, y ahora tenía más razones para cumplir su promesa, le haba prometido a Ming SiuYao, que le perdonaría la vida a la persona que habitara su cuerpo, a cambio de volver a ver a su hermano, era un trato justo, pero muy caro, sin embargo, saber que a su hermano ya no le molestaba e incluso había perdonado a Jin GuangYao, era una carga menos para él.

—En eso tienes razón, él me a prometido que se lo dirá, y si no lo hace, se lo diré yo—dijo Nie MingHue decidido.


	17. Chapter 17

Los cuatro entraron al mingshi con prisa, si Jin SiuYao tenía razón, posiblemente terminarían con esta guerra mucho antes de empezar, y eso evitaría muchas muertes y perdidas.

Los dos núcleos de color oscuro estaban acomodados en una especie de cojín, en cima de un pentagrama que servía de protección, en caso de que todavía tuvieran energía resentida en su interior.

Jin GuangYao no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto estuvo delante de los núcleos los tomó, y decidió llenarlos de energía espiritual, si su teoría era cierta, estos reaccionarían de igual manera, que una espada o una flecha o cualquier arma hecha de metal espiritual.

Para su alegría, ambos núcleos comenzaron a absorber la energía espiritual e instantes después, empezaron a resplandecer con una luz de color dorado que caracterizaba a su energía.

Jin GuangYao se permitió sonreír de alegría, así que se volteo y le dedicó esa sonrisa a XiChen inconscientemente, por un momento se le olvidó de lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos, de su vida pasada y sus errores, por un momento solo era él compartiendo una de sus pequeñas victorias, con el hombre que amaba.

Por su parte XiChen no sabia ni como sentirse, la revelación reciente, aún parecía sentirse como un sueño difuso, de esos que muchas veces eran el principio de sus pesadillas, y de un momento a otro, aquí estaba esta persona que parecía ser Jin GuangYao, su A-Yao, sonriéndole con dulzura, como en el pasado.

—Tal parece que tu teoría resulto ser cierta—dijo Wei WuXian entusiasmado.

—Así parece, sin embargo, me gustaría saber por qué el metal es de color oscuro—le contesto Jin GuangYao, mientras se obligaba a apartar su mirada de XiChen.

—Tienes razón, ¿Me permites?—Wei WuXian le extendió la mano, en un gesto para pedirle los núcleos, así que Jin GuangYao se los pasó con cuidado.

Wei WuXian empezó a observarlos con detenimiento, los núcleos aun seguían iluminados por energía espiritual, pero después de abandonar las manos de Jin SiuYao, la energía espiritual en su interior comenzó a descender.

—Parece, como si los núcleos estuvieran vivos, como si hubiera algo en su interior—dijo de repente Wei WuXian.

Jin GuangYao recordó rápidamente las palabras de Min SiuYao sobre Madam Luo, así que rápidamente llegó a una conclusión, ¿cómo es que había pasado por alto aquello?

—Lo que hay en su interior, son almas de personas vivas—le respondió Jin GuangYao, ganándose una mirada confusa de sus tres compañeros.

—¿Almas de personas vivas?—de repente la voz de Lan Qiren se oyó en la puerta del mingshi—La única manera de atrapar un alma, es cuando el cuerpo de dicha persona a muerto.

Tanto Jin GuangYao como los hermanos Lan, hicieron una reverencia, al oír aquella voz, sin embargo, Wei WuXian no la hizo, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una mano y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro pensativo.

Lan Qiren al verlo, como si a este punto, después de aguantarlo por dos años se hubiera rendido, solo hizo una mueca y avanzo hacía sus sobrinos, no les traía buenas noticias, y tal vez por lo mismo, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacerle caso al irrespetuoso esposo de su amado sobrino.

Al parecer no había venido solo, un grupo de una veinte personas entró al mingshi cargando a varios cultivadores inconscientes, a quienes dejaron en el suelo del edificio y comenzaron a revisarlos y pasarles energía espiritual.

—XiChen, el grupo al que se le asigno la vigilancia de la frontera oeste, se ha encontrado con el pilar, lamentablemente solo han regresado la mitad de ellos con vida, la mayoría heridos, tal parece que debemos empezar a tomar otras medidas—le informó Lan Qiren con creciente preocupación.

—Entiendo, entonces podríamos mandar a otro grupo, solo que esta vez, deberían tratar de evitar atacarlo, solo deben vigilarlo—dijo XiChen

—Sí, ya me he encargado de ello, pero eso no es todo, estos cultivadores—dijo Lan Qiren señalando a los cuerpos de los cultivadores inconscientes—están muertos, sus cuerpos han sido contaminados con energía resentida, por lo tanto…

—Sus cuerpos no tienen alma—habló de repente uno de los cultivadores que estaba atendiéndolos—aunque su núcleo dorado parece luchar por seguir nutriendo a su cuerpo con energía espiritual.

La expresión del viejo maestro se contrarío, eso no podía ser posible, ¿Qué era un cuerpo sin un alma?, a menos qué…

—Parte de las almas pueden seguir residiendo en el núcleo dorado, solemos cultivar nuestro cuerpo y espíritu, así que el núcleo dorado, nuestra red espiritual y nuestra alma siempre estarán interconectados, el alma puede separarse del cuerpo, pero nuestros núcleos siempre formaran parte de esta—dijo Wei WuXian mientras salía de su transe—es algo simple, y por ello, es difícil darse cuenta.

Jin GuangYao sonrío, él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero sin duda, en este tiempo sus palabras bien podían ser tomadas a la ligera, por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

—Por eso los cuerpos de Madam Luo y su esposo siguen vivos, aún sin su alma, al seguir su cuerpo en contacto con energía espiritual, este seguirá viviendo, y dichas almas atrapadas dentro de esta especie de núcleos, permiten nutrir el cuerpo de los pilares, como lo harían con el suyo—prosiguió Jin GuangYao

—Así es, en ese caso, la forma de vencer a un pilar es, primero matar al cultivador que lo controle, y segundo, liberar las almas en su interior—dijo Wei WuXian.

—Maestro Wei, ¿Es necesario asesinar al cultivador que lo controle?—Lo interrogó Lan XiChen, por su parte, desde que había sucedido lo de Jin GuangYao, lo ultimo que quería era utilizar a Shuoyue para asesinar a otra persona.

—Bueno, también podríamos, descubrir como liberar las almas atrapadas en los núcleos del pilar, desde la distancia, sin almas que le den vida, para que estos funcionen como receptores, el pilar no podrá moverse—le respondió Wei WuXian, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

—Para empezar, necesitamos saber primero como liberar las almas de los núcleos, aun teniéndolos en nuestras manos—le recordó Jin SiuYao

—Tal vez, podríamos liberar las almas de los núcleos, de la misma manera que hacemos con los espíritus resentidos—propuso Lan XiChen.

Cuando oyó esto, Wei WuXian puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y miro a Lan WangJi como una colegiala enamorada, sin importarle la presencia de Lan Qiren o de los demás cultivadores, se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y le planto un beso en los labios y después se separo un poco de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Lan Zhan, la primera vez que escuché sobre liberar un espíritu resentido en La Profundidad de las Nubes, fue de los dulces labios, del mejor alumno de mi clase—dijo de manea coqueta, mientras las orejas de Lan WangJi se ponían rojas.

—¡Wei WuXian!, ¡¿En donde crees que te encuentras?!, ¡ten un poco de respeto!—lo reprendió Lan Qiren.

Jin GuangYao solo sonrió, al oír los reclamos de aquel viejo maestro hacia Wei WuXian, se sintió en casa, y al mismo tiempo se compadeció de Lan Qiren, pues no se libraría de Wei WuXian, ni en su próxima vida.

Wei WuXian en vez de apartarse de Lan WangJi, se aferro más a él, mientras seguía sonriendo, posiblemente había tomado como medio de diversión molestar a su “suegro”.

Así que harto de todo aquello, al final Lan Qiren decidió retirarse, al igual que otros cultivadores que habían entrado junto a él, por su parte, aquellos que cuidaban de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, instalaron una matriz para que la misma energía del ambiente los mantuviera en buen estado y también se retiraron, dejando solos a los cuatro nuevamente.

—Bueno, entonces, comencemos—dijo Wei WuXian tomando a Chenqing de su cintura, Lan WangJi asintió y se dirigió hacia un lugar del mingshi, donde descansaba un guqin.

Ambos comenzaron a tocar, pero después de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que no había funcionado, incluso XiChen se les unió después, tocando a Liebing, pero no funciono. Así que a modo de comprobar si las almas seguían activas dentro del núcleo, Lan WangJi decidió comunicarse con ellas mediante Inquiry.

Las cuerdas del guqin sonaron melodiosas, y esperanzadoramente las almas sí estaban dispuestas a cooperar. Respondieron preguntas simples como prueba, como su nombre, su edad o su genero.

—Pregúntales quién los aprisiono en los núcleos—le pidió Wei WuXian, todavía a modo de prueba.

Lan Zhan, toco unas notas y después de un momento, algunos acordes se oyeron en respuesta.

—Li Shang—interpreto Lan WangJi

—Pregúntales, si pertenecen a alguna secta—pidió Wei WuXian, Lan Zhan asintió y volvió a tocar el guqin, las notas en respuesta sonaron poco después.

—Sí, a la secta Fei

—Supongo que esas almas pertenecen a las personas desaparecidas de esa secta—comentó Wei Ying, a lo que Lan Zhan asintió.—Podrías preguntarles, ¿si saben cómo podemos liberarlas?

Las cuerdas del guqin volvieron a oírse. Aunque parecía una idea estúpida, no se debería descartar cualquier posibilidad de acelerar el proceso de liberación; sin embargo, esta vez no tuvieron tanta suerte, pues las almas contestaron que “no”.

—Bueno, tal parece que esto será más complicado de lo que creíamos—dijo Wei Ying mientras suspiraba.

En una de las esquinas del mingshi había una especie de librero, los libros que había ahí, bien podrían utilizarse en situaciones de emergencia, si bien no eran libros comunes, tampoco era libros que pudieran considerarse prohibidos.

Los cuatro se dedicaron a tomar todos los libros que pudieron y comenzaron a revisarlos, con suerte encontrarían algún método o pista para poder liberar a las almas lo más rápido posible.

Las horas seguían pasando, pero no encontraban ningún resultado. Lan WangJi por su parte, había observado detenidamente como su hermano, se la pasaba dándole miradas ansiosas a Jin SiuYao, quien por lo visto, fingía no darse cuenta, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas, de que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

Desde hace horas, cuando Wei Ying había irrumpido en el hanshi, había notado que en efecto, su amado e imprudente esposo, había interrumpido algo, y al ver la expresión de su hermano, sabía que en efecto era algo importante.

—Wei Ying, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?—dijo de repente, ganándose la atención de los tres presentes.

—¿Mmm?¿A dónde?—Wei WuXian estaba un poco confundido, seguramente muy pronto encontrarían la manera de liberar las almas pertenecientes a los dos núcleos, ¿Qué era más de importancia que eso?

—Por más libros a la biblioteca—le contesto Lan WangJi sereno.

A pesar de que la petición de Lan Zhan había sonado casual, Jin GuangYao no era ningún tonto, sabía que en realidad el propósito de Lan WangJi era dejarlo solo con Lan XiChen, así que se puso aun más nervioso, de lo que ya había estado toda la mañana.

—Más libros…—Wei Ying dudo un poco, pero al darle una mirada rápida a su esposo, pudo al fin comprenderlo— ah, sí, esta bien.

Wei Ying se paró al instante y alcanzó a Lan WangJi, quien también se había puesto de pie.

—Hermano, Jin-gūniang—Lan WangJi hizo una reverencia antes de salir acompañado por Wei Ying.

En cuanto la puerta del mingshi se cerró, un silencio incomodo se instalo en dicho edificio. Jin GuangYao decidió seguir ojeando el libro que tenia en las manos como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que tenia que resolver los asuntos con XiChen, pero cuando se trataba de él, nunca sabía como comenzar.

—¿A-Yao?—la voz nerviosa de XiChen, hizo que el corazón se le apretara.

¿Qué pensaría en estos momentos XiChen de él?, había dicho que lo amaba, pero eso no quitaba que le hubiera hecho mucho daño, que también le había mentido y ocultado cosas horribles, tal vez lo amaba, pero, ¿estaría XiChen dispuesto a perdonarlo?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que esos y más pensamientos inseguros rondaban por su mente, decidió alzar la mirada de manera vacilante y enfrentarlo, XiChen se había levantado de su lugar y había caminado unos pasos en su dirección, mientras que en su rostro había una expresión de sorpresa y duda entremezclándose constantemente.

—Er-Ge…

—A-Yao, ¿En serio eres tú?—preguntó XiChen, había estado aguantando esa pregunta hasta este momento. Jin GuangYao asintió.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí—respondió él.

—Tú…¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Acaso robaste…

—¡No!—se apresuró a responder, mientras se ponía de pie—No fue así, jamas me atrevería a robar el cuerpo de alguien, Er-Ge, si hubiera estado en mi poder, el ultimo cuerpo que tomaría sería este, después de todo, este cuerpo pertenecía a mi Meimei.

XiChen seguía incrédulo, bien podría ser que Jin SiuYao se estuviera apiadando de él y le estuviera jugando una mala broma, o también pudiera ser, que el destino había sido igual de piadoso con él como lo fue con su hermano, y le había devuelto, no solo a uno de su hermanos jurados, sino también, a esa persona.

Por su parte, Jin GuangYao, al ver que XiChen solo se limitaba a mirarlo, se sintió ansioso.

—Tal vez a este punto no me creas, y tienes muchas razones para dudar de mi palabra—se apresuro a decir—Er-Ge, te juro que no tengo ninguna mala intención, a este punto no tengo nada que perder, tampoco nada que ganar, solo quiero arreglar este problema cuanto antes y vivir mi vida en paz.

—A-Yao…— XiChen, seguía dudoso, pero no podía engañarse así mismo, por mucho que se sentía contrariado, la persona que estaba delante e él, era la misma a la que le había llorado durante estos dos años, la persona por la que había rezado, la persona que había anhelado.

Dio un paso firme haca él, y luego otro, hasta que sin esperarlo se encontró abrazándolo, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si temiera que Jin GuangYao fuera a desparecer en cualquier momento.

El enojo y decepción que pudo llegar a sentir por su mejor amigo alguna vez, habían desaparecido hace mucho, quería volver a creer en él, ser un mejor amigo, si él estaba aquí, si él había vuelto, entonces, tal vez, esta vez podía intentar protegerlo y amarlo como siempre quiso, tal vez había llegado el momento de ser un poco egoísta.

El no había esperado 13 años como su hermano, él solo había esperado dos, pero estos ya habían sido suficiente escarmiento para él, ahora era más que obvio que para poder comprender algunas cosas, era necesario vivirlas.

Su corazón le gritaba, que la justicia y el amor hacía una persona, no siempre tenían que caminar por el mismo puente. Recuperar algo o a alguien que habías perdido, siempre te hará hacerte promesas a ti mismo, y por su parte, XiChen había prometido, que si tenia la misma suerte que su hermano, esta vez, el también lucharía por lo suyo.

—Sí realmente haz vuelto, prométeme que esta vez, no cargaras con todo solo, déjame ayudarte, no es necesario que seas completamente justo, solo…—Lan XiChen no pudo contenerse más y silenciosas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Jin GuangYao.

Jin GuangYao estaba sorprendido, se esperaba incluso otra bofetada, o algún reclamo, pero dolorosamente, lo que había obtenido era un abrazo lleno de anhelo.

—Er-Ge…—A-Yao correspondió el abrazo de manera cariñosa y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Lan XiChen—Esta vez prometo esforzarme más, trataré de hacer las cosas bien…te lo prometo…

———Torre de Koi, LanLing———

Jin Ling se sumergió en la lujosa bañera, mientras el agua se desparramaba, justo como sus largos cabellos sueltos, su nívea piel empezó a colorearse de rosado debido al agua caliente, y sus mejillas acompañaron dicho color después, pero debido a un pensamiento.

Estaba cansado, jamas había pensado que vigilar las fronteras sería tan difícil, aunado a esto, tenía que estar organizando a todos los cultivadores de su secta para las diferentes misiones que se le habían asignado, y también debía cumplir con sus deberes generales como líder, pero lo peor era que ya no podía ver a SiZhui como antes.

Aunque se hubiera esforzado, por estar en las fronteras que compartían con la secta Gusu Lan, con la esperanza de verlo, el destino había sido caprichoso, y por lo visto no habían coincidido, y eso lo ponía aún más de mal humor de lo que estaba, por toda esta situación.

De por sí, su situación con SiZhui, ya era complicada desde antes, lo que comenzó como un cariño hacía el chico que se había hecho uno de sus primeros amigos, terminó siendo algo más en su corazón.

Jin Ling no era un tonto, como para suponer cosas que no eran, sabía lo que sentía hacia Lan SiZhui, sin embargo, también sabía lo que sus posiciones significaban, Lan Yuan, era uno de los mejores cultivadores de su generación, e incluso al igual que su padre adoptivo HanGuang-Jun, en su tiempo, era considerado uno de los orgullosos discípulos de la secta Gusu Lan.

Por otra parte, él era el líder de la secta Jin, tenía responsabilidades, incluyendo aquellas que los viejos y avariciosos maestros de su secta, así como la misma sociedad, ya le habían impuesto, más aún al pasar los años, cuando ciertos comentarios se hacían más frecuentes.

 _“¿Cuando vas a escoger a una compañera de cultivación?, la mayoría de los jóvenes de tu edad ya están escogiendo a una, incluso algunos ya tienen hijos”, “La familia Jin necesita volver a crecer”, “Un líder de secta, necesita aprender a ser un líder desde su propio hogar” “¿Acaso piensas ser un amargado solterón como lo es el líder de la secta Jiang?”_.

Por supuesto, esos comentarios no le afectarían, si fueran solo por él o por su tío, y sinceramente no le importaría convertirse en “un amargado solterón”, si eso lo hacía sentir cómodo; pero, por lo general, tenia la mala suerte, de que esos comentarios se hicieran cuando SiZhui estaba presente, y no faltaba el infeliz que le preguntara lo mismo a él.

Y las cosas no terminaban ahí, Jin Ling se seguía sintiendo confundido, su corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonar, ya sea a Mo XuanYu o a Wei WuXian, y arrepentirse de haberlos llamado “mangas cortadas” en broma o por despecho, pero aun seguía renuente a aceptar que era una; en este ultimo año, se había querido autoconvencer de que era una etapa, y que ya se le pasaría.

Pero no fue así, anhelaba cada cacería nocturna, que programaba con los discípulos de la secta Lan a fin de cada mes, su corazón latía con emoción cuando veía llegar a Lan SiZhui, y se sentía herido cuando lo veía partir, adoraba cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, y detestaba cuando alguien más, que no fuera él, se robaba su atención, todo lo que él decía, hasta la cosa más sencilla era interesante, su amable sonrisa siempre se sentía cálida, para él, Lan SiZhui era simplemente la persona más perfecta y digna.

Fairy, que hasta el momento se había quedado sentada a un lado de la bañera, como si pudiera sentir la nostalgia de los pensamientos de su amo, inclinó la cabeza hacía su mano, Jin Ling le correspondió rascándole la barbilla.

—¿Sabes Fairy? aveces cuando lo observo embobado, suelo pensar en que mi vida sería más fácil, si SiZhui fuera una chica, podría ir y pedir su mano, nadie lo vería mal, nadie lo cuestionaría, no tendría por que temer decepcionar a mi tío, al contrario, le daría honor, y SiZhui sería la novia más hermosa de todas, podría reconstruir a mi familia al lado de la persona que amo y viviríamos felices.

Fairy le ladró un par de veces, mientras movía la cola, como si le diera la razón.

Pero la realidad era diferente, él no era Wei WuXian o HanGuang-Jun, él era el líder de la secta Jin, una secta que apenas se estaba recuperando de su mala fama, con el tiempo necesitaría un heredero, y aunque eso no le importara, si se arriesgaba a declararse a SiZhui, bien podría ser que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Sin embargo si tenia suerte y SiZhui le correspondía, terminaría por condenar a su amado Lan Yuan a las habladurías y a las burlas. Las criticas y el desprecio de la gente, tal vez no eran nada si se dirigían hacia su persona, estaba acostumbrado, pero, sentía que su corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo, si esas palabras crueles fueran dirigidas hacía el hombre al que amaba.

Fairy, era la única a quien le había contado sus penas, era una perra espiritual muy inteligente, así que a manera de animarlo, se dirigió hacia la cama de Jin Ling, y de debajo de su almohada, quitó aquel objeto, que se había vuelto tan preciado para su amo en los últimos meses y se lo llevó.

Jin Ling alargo la mano, y tomó la mariposa de juguete que SiZhui le había regalado hace unos meses, y la miro con cariño, mientras recordaba cómo su querido Lan Yuan, se lo había obsequiado en secreto.

Lan SiZhui se merecía todo lo bueno, se merecía tener una vida “normal”, casarse y dejar descendencia en recuerdo por su familia muerta, principalmente por las manos de su clan, ser honrado y admirado, se merecía a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, no aun niño caprichoso que le causara problemas.

—Pero soy tan egoísta, que quiero seguir mejorando, y ser todo lo bueno que te mereces—dijo Jin Ling en voz alta, mientras acariciaba aquel sencillo juguete.

Y así era, a pesar de las consecuencias, y de sus dudas, su sangre orgullosa, le gritaba que no se diera por vencido, que siguiera luchando, que todo le diera igual, que así como le había demostrado al mundo que un niño que “no tiene una madre que le enseñe”, era mejor que cualquiera, también hiciera lo posible para demostrarles a las personas, que un manga cortada también podía seguir siendo un gran cultivador, que de prueba no solo tenían a Wei WuXian y a HanGuang-Jun, que el podía ser una mejor prueba viviente.

En la puerta de su habitación, se oyeron unos toques apresurados y después se oyó la voz de uno de los comandantes.

—Líder de secta, se ha lanzado una señal de fuego en la frontera con Gusu Lan, hemos enviado ayuda rápidamente, pero pensé que tal vez querría saberlo—dijo aquel cultivador.

Al oír aquello, Jin Ling salió rápidamente de la bañera y comenzó a vestirse, no esperaba que SiZhui estuviera ahí, pero era su clan, y con eso le bastaba, tomó a Suihua y salió corriendo de su habitación seguido por Fairy, el cultivador en su puerta, al parecer ya había previsto su reacción, así que se limito a señalarle el camino y a acompañarlo.

———En algún lugar…————

—Al parecer las sectas ya han descubierto algo, se ha aumentado la vigilancia en todas las fronteras y según uno de nuestros informantes, ya saben de la existencia de los pilares y también sobre usted—dijo aquel hombre de mirada sombría, mientras veía a su jefe comer tranquilamente.

—En otras palabras, tenemos un traidor—dijo su jefe, quien tomó una taza de licor y se la llevó los labios.

—En realidad, según el informante, parece que fue Ming SiuYao quien ha informado a las sectas—contestó aquel hombre.

—Imposible—respondió el otro sin vacilar—Ming SiuYao no puede hablar, jamas se atrevería a hacerle daño a Tai Zhen.

—Bueno, ninguno de nuestros informantes la ha visto, y los rumores de un nuevo integrante a la familia Jin son demasiado sospechosos, en especial, si se dice que dicho integrante, es una doncella que se parece demasiado a Jin GuangYao.

En cuanto aquel hombre termino de hablar, el estruendoso ruido, de cuencos y tazas rotas se escucho, la persona que hasta ese momento había parecido tranquila, había volcado la mesa.

—Li-xiong, no había necesidad de hacer un escándalo—dijo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

—¿Qué hay del maldito perro Rou Zhou?¡¿Han podido encontrarlo?!—exigió Li Shang.

—No, no hay rastros de él o del libro, había puesto a todos los conductos a buscarlo, pero desde la desaparición del primer pilar y la muerte de su conducto, las sectas han tenido más movimientos e incluso han tenido uno que otro enfrentamiento con ellos, así que he ordenado que abandonen la búsqueda—explico aquel hombre.

—¿Qué la abandonen?, necesitamos recuperar ese maldito libro, y las sectas no podrán hacer nada con los pilares, deja que se enfrenten a ellos, no es como si pudieran vencerlos tan fácilmente—respondió Li Shang.

—Li-xiong, usted a estado muy inestable estos días, necesita descansar, y los últimos pilares aun no están listos, si vamos a comenzar a enfrentarnos a las sectas, tenemos que hacerlo de una sola estocada, darles oportunidad de familiarizarse con los pilares, sería algo estúpido—intento hacerlo razonar aquel hombre.

—Ming SiuYao, pudo deshacerse del pilar porqué sabía como funcionaba, pero ella no puede decirles eso a las sectas, su alma esta ligada a nuestro contrato, el día en que intente abrir la boca, va a morirse, así que, ellos no tienen ninguna ventaja, al contrario, si dejamos que peleen podremos encontrar fallas y corregirlas, y al mismo tiempo debilitar a las sectas—argumento Li Shang.

—Li-Xiong, le pido que lo piense bien, le recuerdo que el fuerte de Chifeng-Zun, nunca fueron los saques directos, él utilizaba el ingenio más que la fuerza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1)En l antigua china, a la hora del parto se encendía una vela roja, que es un talismán destinado a cazar a las almas errantes que buscan un cuerpo para reencarnarse y que vienen para disputarse el del recién nacido. Estas almas huyen de la luz y solo actúan en las tinieblas.
> 
> Cátgut: Es una sutura quirúrgica.  
> ____________________________
> 
> Ey, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo de hoy, quise que hubiera un poco de tranquilidad antes de entrar al segundo arco jajaja, últimamente han habido muchas tormentas por aquí, así que no pude publicar esto este fin de semana, una disculpa por ello.

Cuando Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi volvieron al mingshi, encontraron a un Lan XiChen más tranquilo, incluso se atreverían a decir que parecía de alguna manera contento.

XiChen era de las personas que solía esconder todo detrás de una sonrisa amable, y solo en pocas situaciones, solía mostrar enojo, como aquella desastrosa noche en el templo GuanYin, sin embargo, esta vez parecía tener una sonrisa genuina, de las que hacia tiempo no se le veían.

Ese día no pudieron encontrar nada importante que pudiera ayudarles, pero al menos ya habían hecho un gran avance. Por su parte Jin GuangYao, aunque sabia que aun tenia un montón de cosas de las que hablar con Lan XiChen, cuando llegó la hora, decido despedirse de ellos e irse a la habitación que se le había asignado.

Quería un momento a solas, había sido un día cargado de emociones, y posiblemente Lan XiChen también quería pasar un momento consigo mismo y reflexionar en lo ocurrido. Jin GuangYao incluso pudo darse el lujo de cenar en su habitación esta vez, después de darse un baño.

Recordó con un poco de vergüenza que, mientras era abrazado por Lan XiChen, no había podido contenerse y al final, había terminado llorando, lo había extrañado tanto, y por fin volvía a estar junto a él, lo mejor de todo, era que al parecer XiChen, estaba dispuesto a dejar el pasado en el pasado, si tenia la suficiente suerte, posiblemente esta vez podrían conservar una amistad más sana con Nie MingJue, y podría disfrutar de la compañía de ambos, como en el pasado, antes de los altercados y malos entendidos.

Mientras peinaba su cabello, unos golpecitos sonaron en su puerta, tal parecía que su querido XiChen, al final, prefería reflexionar en compañía. Dejó el peine y se acomoda las túnicas antes de responder.

—Puedes pasar, Er-Ge—dijo mientras se levantaba, la puerta de la residencia se abrió, dando paso a un XiChen, que traía en sus manos una bandeja con té.

—Espero no importunarte, A-Yao—dijo él con una sonrisa cálida, aún quedaban muchas cosas por solucionar, pero en este momento, ambos estaban lo suficientemente aliviados por haberse encontrado otra vez.

—No, no se preocupe, de hecho lo estaba esperando Er-Ge—respondió A-Yao mientras le recibía la bandeja y la llevaba hacia la mesita de té.

Ambos se sentaron, uno en frente de otro como en el pasado, mientras Jin GuangYao les servía té a los dos, era extraño, pero de un momento a otro, sentía que todo volvía a estar bien.

—Por cierto, te he traído esto—dijo XiChen, mientras le pasaba a Hensheng, Jin GuangYao se sorprendió, pero termino de servir el té y le paso su taza mientras tomaba la espada.

—Er-Ge, no es necesario que me la devuelva, ahora tengo a Xiwang conmigo—le dijo mientras intentaba devolvérsela. XiChen negó con la cabeza.

—Es tuya, si alguien te pregunta, puedes decirles la verdad, que yo te la di—le respondió.

Jin GuangYao dirigió su mirada hacia su espada, con ella había pasado tantas cosas, creía fuertemente, que una de las cosas más leales en esta vida, eran los perros y las espadas.

—Al principio, pensé que se sellaría, pero no lo hizo—le comentó XiChen.

—Er-Ge, fue muy noble de tu parte, el haber guardado mi espada, y también las pinturas…

—Siguen siendo tuyas, A-Yao—lo interrumpió XiChen. Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—Er-Ge, sigues siendo el hombre amable y considerado del que me enamoré—dijo sin pensar, se arrepintió segundos después, pero XiChen ya lo había oído, se quedo estupefacto y después bajo la cabeza.

—Aquella noche, cuando te pregunte si realmente habías amado a Qin Su…

—Te fui sincero—le respondió Jin GuangYao—realmente, hubo un tiempo en el que la amé de manea romántica, claro, después la amé como mi hermana, pero, al final, arruine todo con mis acciones.

—A-Yao, creo que al final todos tuvimos un poco de culpa, incluso yo—trato de consolarlo XiChen.

—Er-Ge, no es necesario que se culpe de algo, estoy consiente de mis acciones, a lo que quería llegar con esto, es que, a pesar de que me enamoré de Qin Su, te mentiría si te dijera que no estuve enamorado de ti mucho antes—respondió Jin GuangYao, después de todo, había notado la curiosidad y los celos en el tono de XiChen.

—¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó XiChen sorprendido.

—Te parecerá ingenuo, en ese momento llegué a pensar que era solo porqué eras la primera persona que me trataba con gentileza a parte de mi madre o Sisi, pero fue en el tiempo cuando te hospede.

—¿Cuándo me ayudaste?, A-Yao, quien mostró gentileza esa vez fuiste tú—le respondió XiChen—creo, de hecho, que ya habíamos tenido una conversación sobre ello.

—Sí, ya lo hemos discutido anteriormente—corroboró Jin GuangYao con una pequeña risita—pero para mi, Er-Ge, usted fue mi principio, incluso en algunas bases del cultivo.

—En ese momento, solo podía pagarte de esa manera, hiciste demasiado por mi—dijo XiChen, y sí era sincero, él había creído en esa bondad suya, hasta el final, aunque terminó algo decepcionado.

—Er-Ge, tú siempre tenias una sonrisa sincera para mi, y palabras llenas de animo, desde ese momento te convertiste en la luz de mi mundo, y más allá de anhelar la aceptación de mi padre, creo que muchas de mis buenas acciones, incluso las hacía pensando en tu gentileza y en el motivo de ser un amigo digno de ti—respondió Jin GuangYao—tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberme centrado más en ese lado.

—A-Yao—XiChen se animó a tomar su mano—esta vez estas haciendo las cosas diferentes, y eso es muy admirable, y aunque sea algo demasiado ingenuo, quiero creer en ti, tal vez deba copiarle algo a mi hermano, en este sentido.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió, y tomó su mano, a manera de que sus dedos quedaran entrelazados.

—Er-Ge, muchas gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad, Da-Ge tenía razón, ahora me siento más ligero.

—MingJue, ¿Lo sabe?—preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí, lo supo desde un principio, de hecho, hay algo más en todo esto, que me gustaría contarte, digamos que yo soy igual que él, mi alma también viene del mismo tiempo.

—Entonces…¿tú no eres…?—XiChen estaba algo confundido, en sí, no era como si Nie MingJue hubiera andado mucho en el tema como tal.

—Sí y no, mi alma es la misma en esencia, y al llegar aquí volví a adquirir los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, sin embargo, también tengo los recuerdos de mi vida de la época de la que vengo—trató de explicarle.

—Entonces, eres A-Yao, y al miso tiempo, ¿eres un Jin GuangYao del futuro?— preguntó XiChen. Jin GuangYao asintió.

—Lo mismo es para Da-Ge, y también para los hermanos Wen, solo con una pequeña diferencia, ellos fueron traídos aquí con sus cuerpos originales, a los cuales se les implanto un núcleo dorado como pago.—le explico Jin GuangYao—Por cierto Da-Ge, ¿Habías oído de algo así antes?

Lan XiChen, negó con la cabeza, en realidad tenia tantas dudas, al parecer sus dos hermano jurados, estaban guardando demasiados secretos, Jin GuangYao le había prometido esa mañana, aclarar todas sus dudas, y ya que se mostraba dispuesto, comenzó con sus preguntas.

Jin GuangYao comenzó a responderle y a contarle con todos los detalles posibles sobre su situación, incluso le dejo leer la carta de Ming SiuYao, le explico también su relación con ella y como habían terminado ahí, la conversación se extendió casi hasta la mañana siguiente.

A lo largo de los días y semanas siguientes, ambos se dedicaron a ponerse al día en los ratos en que podían pasar a solas, tenían muchas cosas que contarse en sí, Jin GuangYao incluso le habló del mundo moderno, de su relación con los hermanos Nie y Wen ahí, y por supuesto, también le hablo sobre ellos, sobre como se conocieron debido a Nie MingJue, su relación , peleas y también un poco de la familia de cada uno.

En cuanto a la investigación, las semanas pasaban y no podían encontrar una respuesta como tal, Wei WuXian incluso había empezado a considerar el hecho de crear un pilar para ellos, a manera de combatir “Fuego con fuego”, aunque debido a las reprimendas de Lan Qiren, este había dejado esta propuesta como ultima opción.

Lan WangJi y su tío se estaban sintiendo más tranquilos al ver que XiChen se veía cada día más repuesto, mientras que Wei WuXian, más que sentirse ansioso por no encontrar respuestas, se sentía emocionado por todo lo que implicaba el pilar, incluso había empezado a crear uno que otro artilugio.

El desierto era árido, y su calor era abrazador, pero la familia Lan parecía haber encontrado un refrescante Oasis, luego de una sofocante caminata.

Wen Qing volvió a activar la barrera luego de algunas revisiones, las ultimas semanas habían sido agotadoras, esperaba que por lo menos Jin GuangYao y Wei WuXian hubieran descubierto algo, seguro que lo habían hecho, ambos eran dos genios.

Suspiro y salió del agua, dirigiéndose hacia la parte seca del cenote, en donde una agotada MienMian dormía plácidamente, estas semanas no habían sido fáciles tampoco para ella, aunque había descubierto que tenia talento para la medicina.

Tomó una de sus túnicas exteriores que estaba acomodada en una esquina y arropo a Mianmian con ella, le quitó suavemente, el pincel que sostenía en una de sus manos y lo acomodo junto a los demás.Mientras hacia esto un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

_Un niño dormido en el suelo al lado de un cachorro, sosteniendo un crayón amarillo en sus pequeñas manitas, su ropa estaba toda sucia y sus ojos parecían hinchados por el llanto, como cada vez que hacia una rabieta._

_—Recojan las prendas y cosas necesarias, también su uniforme—ordenó en un susurro, a las personas que venían con ella, mientras se inclinaba para recoger al niño de la alfombra._

_Tomó con cuidado su pequeña cabeza y la llevo a su pecho, mientras ponía otra mano detrás de sus pequeñas rodillas, sin embargo a pesar de su esfuerzo por no despertarlo, el niño empezó a moverse en sus brazos._

_—Mamá, dijiste que hoy iríamos a comprar el muñeco edición imitada del Halcón—dijo en tono autoritario, aunque su voz sonara adormilada, sin embargo cuando por fin abrió los ojos, su pequeño ceño fruncido, se hizo más profundo, debido a la confusión._

_—¿Tía?, ¿En dónde esta mamá?—interrogo extrañado._

_—Tu madre…ha tenido un viaje urgente, te quedaras con nosotros hasta que ella vuelva, ¿De acuerdo?—le explicó ella._

_—¿Ella se fue de viaje?¿Entonces por qué no vino a despedirse?, ella siempre se despide de mi—se quejó el niño._

_—Fue un viaje urgente, no le dio tiempo, tu padre irá a verte posiblemente mañana—le respondió ella, mientras recogía al cachorro, y se lo daba al niño._

_—¿Posiblemente?, mañana es mi primer día de clases, papá y mamá me prometieron que irían conmigo—volvió a quejarse el niño._

_—Ambos están ocupados, tu tío y yo te acompañaremos—le respondió ella, mientras comenzaba a caminar con él en brazos._

_—¿Mi tío A-Cheng o mi tío A-Yao?—volvió a preguntar el niño._

_—Creo que será A-Yao, tu tío A-Cheng…también esta ocupado, de hecho creo que también pasaremos por A-Yuan—dijo pensativa._

_—¿En serio?, ¡Genial!—dijo la vocecita animada de su pequeño sobrino._

Ella volvió en sí, mientras pensaba que, ojalá de adultos, pudiéramos conservar esa inocencia que nos hacia felices de niños, la ignorancia siempre estará ligada a la felicidad, aunque esta tenga de base una mentira.

Se acomodo en un lugar entre las mantas, y cerro los ojos, siendo abrazada por el sueño. A pesar de que últimamente no había tenido resultados, no se sentía ansiosa, después de todo, habían pasado años, desde que se había sentido tranquila completamente.

—¡Wen-gūniang!, ¡Wen-gūniang!, ¡Wen-gūniang!—una voz presurosa la despertó, ella se levantó y para su sorpresa vio que era Liu Yi.

—¿Qué se le ofrece comandante Liu Yi?—le preguntó, el hombre parecía desesperado, y en su cara se podía ver reflejada la ansiedad y la preocupación.

—Wen-gūniang, lamento molestarla a estas horas, pero…mi esposa, lleva varias horas de parto, y mi hijo no ha podido nacer, el doctor y las parteras dicen, que posiblemente no sobrevivan.—explico el hombre con desesperación.

Wen Qing pensó, _“Yo no soy Ginecóloga”,_ pero bueno, había hecho un juramento, y para su suerte, en su internado había asistido varios partos. Se aseguro de que tenía consigo su bolsita qiankun.

—Vamos—le dijo a Liu Yi, quien sin pensarlo empezó a correr junto a ella.

El camino hacía Lotus Pier en espada, obviamente fue aún más corto del que se había hecho cuando se fueron, y después de unos 5 minutos, podían verse las luces que adornaban las afueras de este.

En cuanto llegaron, pasaron rápidamente a la entrada y se dirigieron a una de las muchas residencias. En sus afueras, había varias mujeres, y también uno que otro cultivador, sin embargo, lo que era realmente sorprendente era la presencia del líder del Clan Jiang ahí, si no mal recordaba, en esa época por lo general se alejaba de los partos a todas las personas conocidas por su mal genio.

Jian Cheng estaba sentado en una de las barandillas al lado de otros cultivadores, posiblemente, cuando los dolores de parto de Madam Liu habían llegado a un punto inaguantable, sus gritos habían despertado a todo el mundo.

Wen Qing pasó a dentro de la residencia y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde había varias mujeres, en la cama esta postrada una mujer joven, su rostro se veía agotado y estaba cubierta de sudor, con el pelo despeinado y las túnicas inferiores empapadas con algo de sangre.

La tradicional vela roja (1), que se encendía en los partos, ya estaba a punto de consumirse y una mujer la estaba cambiando por otra, eso quería decir que el parto ya llevaba varias horas, y sorprendentemente la mujer seguía con vida, aunque eso no aseguraba lo mismo para el bebé.

Wen Qing no lo pensó dos veces, se inclinó hacía la parte inferior de la mujer y la miró, adoptando una actitud profesional, tomó una de las bandejas cercanas con agua tibia que había, y se lavo las manos.

—Soy la doctora Wen Qing, y trataré de ayudarte, ¿De acuerdo?—se presentó, la mujer asintió mientras le daba una mirada agotada, —Solo necesito a otra persona y a su esposo aquí, las demás personas pueden retirarse.

La mayoría de las mujeres, junto al doctor, que estaban ahí se sorprendieron, pero Liu Yi, no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a sacar a todas esas personas, a pesar de sus protestas, quedándose al final, él, Wen Qing y una mujer de mirada amable.

Wen Qing tomó una manta y cubrió la parte inferior de la mujer.

—Escuche Madam Liu, va ha sentir una molestia, pero necesito comprobar, cuál es la posición en la que se encuentra el bebé—le explico ella, la mujer solio volví a asentir, posiblemente, lo ultimo que le quedaban eran energías, para resistirse.

Wen Qing procedió a introducir su mano en su interior de la manera más delicada posible, la mujer se removió un poco, pero trato de mantenerse apacible, el canal uterino, estaba completamente dilatado, y si fueran circunstancias normales, el bebé debía haber nacido sin problemas.

A manera de buscar un motivo, decidió aventurar su mano un poco más, y entonces lo comprendió, el bebé ni siquiera había “encajado”, es más, seguía de espaldas al conducto. El bebé jamás nacería así.

—¿Hace cuánto rompió fuente?—le pregunto ella a la mujer que se había quedado.

—En la tarde, antes de que se ocultara el sol—respondió la mujer.

—De acuerdo—dijo Wen Qing, mientras sacaba su bolsita qiankun, y empezaba revisarla, sacó dos sobres de cátgut, y algunas hiervas y ungüentos, ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.

Le dio las hiervas a la mujer y le pidió que las preparara, mientras ella tomó unos cuantos analgésicos y se los dio de beber a Madam Liu, después de ello, tomo una daga, que hasta el momento había mantenido por protección, y empezó a esterilizarla por medio de la vela roja, que recién había sido cambiada.

—¿Wen-gūniang?—pregunto confundido Liu Yi, al ver las acciones de ella—¿Qué piensa hacer?

—Comandante Liu, su hijo no nacerá nunca de esta forma, si valora la vida de él o la de su esposa, tendrá que permitirme sacarlo por otro método—le respondió ella.

Liu Yi pareció pensarlo, pero al final solo asintió, después de todo, él era quien la había traído, y confiaba en ella, si esta era la manera, tal vez solo necesitas un poco de fe.

Wen Qing respiró profundo, para su suerte no sería complicado, estaba acostumbrada a extraer tumores en estos últimos dos años, un niño sería algo más fácil aun. Le pidió a la mujer más mantas limpias, y cuando vio que Madam Luo estaba lo suficientemente sedada, comenzó la cesárea.

Al ver la sangre brotar de la herida, la mujer que le ayudaba se desplomó, Wen Qing se las arreglo para ir secando la sangre ella misma, hubiera deseado que su hermano estuviera aquí para asistirla, pero bueno, era lo que había.

Hizo una incisión, solo suficientemente grande para que el bebé saliera por ahí, fue cortando capa por capa de piel, hasta que llego al útero, y una vez ahí, hizo el ultimo corte, medio la mano y se llevó otra sorpresa.

Liu Yi, quien había estado atento todo el tiempo a cada uno de sus movimientos, estaba al lado de su esposa sosteniendo su mano. Al ver su reacción de sorpresa, se preocupó.

—¿Hay algo mal?—preguntó, Wen Qing negó, y sacó al bebé, le dio unas palmadas, y este comenzó a llorar, rápidamente lo envolvió en una de las mantas, amarro su cordón umbilical con una cinta y se lo cortó, para después dárselo a su padre.

Sin esperar, volvió a meter su manó y para sorpresa de Liu Yi, sacó a otro bebé, hizo rápidamente el mismo procedimiento, se lo entregó, y procedió a quitar la placenta y a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, antes de proceder a suturar la incisión, capa por capa de piel.

Liu Yi, estaba sentado ahí sosteniendo a ambos bebés, mientras estos lloraban desconsoladamente, sin poder salir de su asombro, esta noche había sido ya lo suficientemente agotadora e inusual.

Wen Qing terminó lo que tenia que hacer rápidamente, en menos de 10 minutos, a pesar de que ella había tenido que anestesiar a Madam Liu y encargarse de los bebés. Al final, cuando vio que Liu Yi, no reaccionaba, decido quitarle a los bebés y los puso al alcance de los senos de su madre.

—Felicidades Comandante Liu, al parecer es padre de dos varones—le dijo al final.

—¡Doctora Wen, muchas gracias!—dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento—En serio, muchas gracias, yo…realmente muchas gracias.

—No es nada, puedes ir por tus familiares y por las doncellas de tu esposa, hay cosas que necesito explicar para su cuidado—le respondió Wen Qing.

Liu Yi, asintió y se apresuró a salir de la residencia. No es que Wen Qing no quisiera recibir amablemente sus agradecimientos, ¿No era esa una de las bendiciones de ser médico?, pero en su caso, esas situaciones aveces le traían demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos dulcemente amargos.

Al final, cuando los familiares y doncellas de la madre estuvieron dentro, les dio las indicaciones correspondientes, entre ellas la aplicación constante de analgésicos y si había alguna complicación, se le diera aviso.

Cuando por fin salió de la residencia Liu, el sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte, iluminando las aguas cristalinas que eran parte esencial de Lotus Pier, Liu Yi, había insistido en acompañarla de vuelta, pero Wen Qing le pidió que se quedara con su esposa y sus hijos, si ella, estuviera en lugar de Madam Liu, hubiera querido lo mismo.

Al final regresaría acompañada de otro cultivador, aprovechando su viaje a Lotus Pier, llevaba consigo, el desayuno, otros alimentos y algunas frutas para Mianmian, así como un poco de agua. Quería llegar, darse un baño y cambiarse de túnicas, ya que las que tenia se habían manchado de sangre.

Estaba a punto de subir a la barca, cuando noto la presencia de otra persona. Jiang Cheng esta sentado al fondo, con los brazos cruzados, hablando con el barquero.

—¿Wen-gūniang?¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó el cultivador que la acompañaba.

—¿Estas seguro de qué utilizaremos esta barca?—le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió el cultivador, luego se percato de la presencia del líder Jiang— Jinag-Zong Zhū nos acompañara también, desea ver los avances que usted a tenido con el monstruo ese.

Wen Qing, cerro los ojos y suspiro con cansancio, antes de subir a la barca resignada, había descubierto una que otra cosa, y siempre se había asegurado de enviarle un informe de ello a el comandante Liu, pero por lo visto eso no había sido suficiente, sea con sea, aquí seguía siendo una perra Wen.

Por un momento estuvo tentada, a hacerle un comentario irónico respecto al tema, pero decidió que era más prudente mantener la boca cerrada, lo ultimo que quería, era iniciar una pelea con Jiang WangYin. Así que el viaje en barca fue silencioso y tranquilo.

Cuando la barca por fin termino de atravesar el lago, el primero en bajarse fue Jiang Cheng, luego el cultivador que los acompañaba, por lo visto el barquero se quedaría en la barca. Así que Wen Qing procedió a bajarse también, mientras ponía un pie en la orilla, su cuerpo se desestabilizó un momento, tal vez debido al cansancio.

Sin embargo, rápidamente una mano la tomó del brazo de manera firme, estabilizadora de nuevo, no hacía falta ver quién había sido la persona considerada.

—¡Tú!¡Ten más cuidado!—la reprendió molesto. Ella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Jiang Cheng.

—Gracias por su ayuda, Jinag-Zong Zhū—respondió ella de manera cortés, podría ser orgullosa, pero conocida su posición. Así que hizo un movimiento, para quitar su brazo de su agarre, sin embargo, Jiang Cheng no la soltó, hasta que estuvo completamente en la orilla.

Fue un momento muy incomodo, pero al final, cuando la soltó, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si nada; si él había venido para ver avances, debería haber empezado a cuestionarla desde hace mucho, pero él era así, guardándose preguntas y suposiciones para sí mismo, aunque este no fuera el caso.

Así que como en muchas ocasiones, decidió tomar la iniciativa, ya había sido demasiado considerada consigo misma, esa persona que caminaba delante ella, no era él, así que, a pesar de que se viera igual, no debería afectarle en lo más mínimo.

—Jinag-Zong Zhū — comenzó mientras le daba alcance— Si tiene alguna duda con respecto a mis informes, creo que debería empezar a planteármela, después de todo, tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

Jiang Cheng volteo y la miró, en su cara en realidad, no había desagrado o enfado, más bien había duda y un sentimiento extraño de curiosidad, era extraño pero Wen Qing, sintió que empezaba a comprender la verdadera razón, del porqué él había venido esta vez con ella.

—Wen-gūniang, no soy un idiota para desconfiar de sus habilidades, y mucho menos de sus intenciones, siempre a tenido fama de ser un gran médico, así como de ser una persona justa e incluso a dado fé de ello esta madrugada—le respondió con un tono indiferente, mientras volteaba al frente.

Bien, tal vez, Sandu Shengshou había dejado su rencor hacia el apellido Wen, hacia ella o a su hermano, y tal vez su presencia ya no le era tan escandalosa como en el pasado, eso era un alivio, de cierta manera.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es su duda?, mi deber es ayudarlo, hasta donde mis habilidades me lo permitan—le respondió ella.

Jiang Cheng, se detuvo en seco tras sus palabras, como si lo dudara, por lo visto era algo que posiblemente le afectaba, ella ya lo había intuido, pero no diría nada, a menos que él preguntara.

Jiang Cheng abrió la boca para expresar su dudas, pero un enorme rugido, hizo que su rostro se empañara de extrañeza. Sin dudarlo, Jiang Cheng montó su espada y Wen Qing, le dio alcance al otro cultivador, antes de salir volando hacia la cueva en donde se encontraba el cenote subterráneo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por desaparecerme, las finales fueron más pesadas de lo que creí, y encima surgieron otros asuntos, pero ya estamos aquí ^^. Asi que, gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos luego.

Mianmian los recibió en la entrada de la cueva, por lo visto, el pilar al que habían capturado anteriormente no había sido el causante del rugido, pero sin duda la presencia de otro, no era una noticia más alentadora.

Wen Qing no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el interior de la cueva seguida por los demás, lo primero que hizo fue tomar los dos núcleos que hace días había extraído del interior del pilar. No había sido un proceso fácil y lo más difícil fue enfrentarse a el espíritu que habitaba en su interior, pero después de una buena batalla, junto a los demás cultivadores que siempre hacían guardia, lo habían conseguido.

Sin proponérselo, habían desactivado a dos pilares, y eso ya era una ventaja, pero muy a su pesar, había descubierto que al desactivar un pilar, la vida de la persona que lo controlaba, también se esfumaba, y eso no era algo que ella se hubiera tomado a bien, Zhao Hu, había muerto minutos después de haber extraído los dos núcleos.

Los gélidos rugidos se hicieron presentes una vez más, Wen Qing escondió la bolsita con los núcleos del pilar en sus mangas y tomo su espada. Tenía la corazonada de que el motivo de la presencia de un nuevo pilar, eran los núcleos, así que lo mejor para mantener a salvo a la familia Luo, era irse de ahí.

Miró a Mianmian, su dulce rostro, que aveces mostraba algo de arrogancia, ahora estaba lleno de miedo y preocupación, era normal, anteriormente había sido secuestrada por la persona que controlaba un pilar, y eso no era muy agradable, así que tomo su pequeño hombro con cariño.

—Meimei, escucha, tienes que quedarte aquí, estarás más segura, necesito que cuides a tus padres, no salgas de la cueva escuches lo que escuches, y lo más importante, si algo llega a pasar, necesito que te asegures de mantenerte con vida—le dijo Wen Qing.

Mianmian, se sentía ansiosa, así que por reflejo agarró un pedazo de la túnica exterior de Wen Qing.

—Wen-gūniang, espere, mis padres…ellos…—la niña en realidad había estado perdiendo las esperanzas poco a poco las ultimas semanas.

—Tus padres estarán bien, la cueva tiene una barrera protectora, y seguiré luchando hasta el final por liberarlos—le dijo tratando de darle una esperanza.

La niña asintió, y soltó su túnica lentamente, Wen Qing sonrío, hace mucho que no le hacía una promesa a un niño. Antes de salir dejo a una cultivadora al cuidado de la familia Luo y se apresuro a salir de la cueva.

En la entrada, el cultivador que había venido acompañando a Jiang Cheng y a ella, junto a otro de los que habían hecho guardia, estaban preparando otra barrera protectora.

La vez pasada habían tenido suerte, debido a que Zhao Hu era un idiota y se había mostrado así mismo, como el controlador del pilar, y lo habían derrotado mucho antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, pero esta vez, posiblemente no correrán con la misma suerte.

Miro de reojo a Jiang Cheng, sin duda estaba ansioso, pero era lo suficiente orgulloso para hacerse el fuerte, en su mente se lamento por su vida pasada, en ella habían salido a tirones de una guerra, su familia estaba siendo esclavizada y después había sido perseguida, no había tenido tiempo en detenerse a analizar los sentimientos ajenos a su entorno, y menos los de un jefe de clan gruñón, que solo fue a causar discordia con su visita.

Sin embargo, ahora que tenia otra vista del panorama, comprendía que Jiang Cheng siempre se tragaba lo amargo para sí mismo, de ahí su constante mal humor, todos expresamos lo que sentimos de una forma u otra.

Suspiro, y después comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

—Jiang Zong Zhū, será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, lo primordial es la seguridad de la familia Luo—dijo en tono neutral.

Jiang Cheng asintió, de hecho, ella parecía haberle leído el pensamiento, solo por un pequeño detalle.

—Wen-gūniang, usted bajará la montaña lo más rápido posible, nosotros desviaremos al pilar de aquí—dijo solemne.

En una situación normal, Wen Qing arrugaría el entrecejo, y luego le soltaría alguna oración irónica, pero, ya era suficiente ironía el hecho de ver a un miembro del clan Jiang protegiendo a un Wen, y no tenia la suficiente confianza para hacer enojar a este Jiang Cheng, así que asintió.

Comenzó a caminar por donde habían llegado, pero después se detuvo sin voltear.

—Jiang Zong Zhū, tenga cuidado—dijo, antes de seguir su camino sin mirar atrás.

Bajar la montaña, era sin duda más fácil que subirla. Sin embargo un estremecimiento la asalto de pronto al oír el sonido fuerte de la señal de fuego, se volteo y miro como la señal de fuego con el símbolo del clan Jiang adornaba el cielo. Seguido de un sismo.

Si lo primero la preocupo, lo segundo, hizo que un sentimiento de extrañeza y mal presagio se instalara en su pecho. Wen Qing tenía dos opciones, podía regresar y ver en que podía ayudar, o quedarse ahí y esperar a que los cultivadores de la secta Jiang fueran a ayudar.

Su sentido de la prudencia le grito qué se quedará ahí y dejara que ellos se ocuparan de lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo. Pero su corazón le decía otra cosa: _“Él no es un tonto, no esta indefenso, pero no te quedaras tranquila hasta que lo veas a salvo”._

Se dio una palmada en la frente y volvió a subir la montaña a toda prisa. Llegó a un punto donde por fin pudo oír los rugidos del pilar, al que se enfrentaban, se tranquilizo al ver que estaba en la dirección contraria a la cueva, aunque dolorosamente, no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Así que recogió de la manera más pudorosa posible sus túnicas, mientras maldecía a la moda antigua, y corrió aun más rápido hacia la dirección de los rugidos.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar de la batalla, pudo observar el panorama familiar, fantasmas y cadáveres rodeando al pilar, quien no se compadecía de los tres cultivadores y los atacaba igual.

El pilar en esta ocasión era más horrible que el otro, con una forma humanoide, que le recordaba al dichoso proyecto Abigail que Wei Ying utilizaba para espantar a su hermano, cuando este iba a visitarlo al laboratorio a su cargo.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, a parte de los enormes brazos, desproporciónales a su cuerpo, fue la esfera de luz, que colgaba en el cuello de esa cosa. Era una esfera de luz rodeada de un diagrama.

El pilar volvió a rugir, y justo cuando Wen Qing se preguntaba qué función tenia dicha esfera de luz, esa cosa azotó el suelo con su dos grandes manos, haciendo que el suelo empezara temblar.

Algunos arboles se balancearon, y ella se sujeto al tronco de uno de ellos, el movimiento del suelo era tan fuerte que incluso le impedía moverse hacia un lugar seguro.

Cuando el sismo por fin se detuvo, sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenado por el miedo, sus oídos le zumbaban y sentía como sus piernas le temblaban. Para después dar paso a un sentimiento de impotencia.

El primer y el segundo pilar habían sido tan fáciles de vencer que, por un momento pensó que las cosas se pondrían resolver mucho antes de empezar, pero ahora, ese dichoso pilar había salido con otra habilidad más.

Por su puesto, las flechas de los dos cultivadores habían herido al pilar, pero mientras su controlador no se mostrará, esto no terminaría. Así que, se decidió a probar su teoría.

Tragó saliva, y sacó los dos núcleos de color oscuro, del interior de sus mangas, y se acerco a una distancia prudente, pero lo suficiente cerca para que aquel monstruo viera lo que ella sostenía, o al menos, la persona que controlaba dicho pilar, se percatara de eso.

Su intuición pocas veces le fallaba, e instantes después, una persona encapuchada, salió en el extremo contrario del bosque. La presencia de esta persona, también hizo que Jiang Cheng y los demás cultivadores, se percataron de la presencia de Wen Qing.

El rostro de Jiang Cheng que al principio era de sorpresa, se transformó rápidamente en una cara llena de enojo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!— le espetó—¡¿A caso no te dije que…

—¡No te concentres en mi! —lo interrumpe ella—la cigüeña ha detenido su vuelo, para posarse en el rio.

—¡Tú…!

El pilar volvió a provocar otro sismo, Wen Qing tomo su espada a manera de apoyo, aunque supo que eso no iba a resultar de mucha ayuda, cuando vio cómo el suelo, en dónde estaba parada comenzó a crujir ya resquebrajarse.

El miedo se apodero instintivamente de ella, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que pudiera reaccionar, en cuanto se dio cuenta, la sensación de vértigo al estar cayendo se hizo presente, había soltado los núcleos por la sorpresa, e intento agarrarlos de nuevo mientras caía, sin embargo, momentos después un fuerte golpe en su espalda y cabeza la noquearon.

Jin GuangYao cerró el ultimo libro, y lo coloco en la pequeña montaña apilada a su lado, estaba a punto de levantarse para tomarla y colocar dichos libros en su lugar, cuando se oyó una fuerte explosión y toda la estancia se lleno de un espeso humo negro. Jin guangYao se cubrió la boca y nariz con sus mangas rápidamente, y se apresuro a salir del edificio.

Mientras corría hacia la salida, tropezó con algo y se dio un golpe de lleno contra el suelo, mientras se levantaba, sintió una fuerte patada en sus costillas, alguien se había tropezado con él, e instantes después se oyó como esta persona también caía de lleno al suelo.

—¡Mierda!—la voz de Wei WuXian se oyó seguido de una tos.

Jin GuangYao tosió un poco, se levantó, y conscientemente pasó por donde calculaba que estaría una de las manos del que lo había pateado, y sin pesar le dio un fuerte pisotón.

—¡Auch!

—Mayor Wei, discúlpeme—dijo después, y se apresuro a ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ambos abrieron las puertas del mingshi y salieron apresuradamente. Una vez afuera ambos tosieron un poco, mientras el humo del interior se dispersaba.

Mientras el humo terminaba de dispersarse, Jin GuangYao miro a Wei WuXian y se rasco disimuladamente la nariz, para ocultar su sonrisa. Wei Ying tenia toda la cara y el cuello llenos de hollín, y su cabello todo desalineado le daban un aspecto aun más chistoso.

Instantes después Lan Wangji apareció acompañado de otros discípulos, miro con reproche a su esposo, y después sin decir ni una palabra, saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara con devoción y cuidado.

Las semanas habían pasado, y al estar a un mes de la reunión de sectas, Wei WuXian no se sentía presionado, más bien estaba “inspirado”, de un día para otro comenzó a inventar todo tipo de artefactos extraños, con el motivo de liberar las almas de los núcleos.

Para el pesar de Lan Qiren, el Mingshi se convirtió en una habitación llena de desorden, aunque Lan Zhan siempre iba a limpiar y a poner orden de vez en cuando. Por su parte, Jin GuangYao se había encargado de investigar lo que pudiera hacerla del asunto, a asistir y darle más ideas a Wei WuXian, y por supuesto, a recordarle que necesitaba descansar y comer, cuando Hanguang-Jun se iba a alguna misión.

Sin embargo, debido a ello, las explosiones producidas en el mingshi se hicieron algo común, al pasar las semanas, la primera vez que ocurrió, Lan Zhan correo como loco, era asegurarse de que su esposo estuviera bien, y lo reprendió a su manera, pero él, al igual que toda su secta, se termino resignando.

—Es suficiente por hoy, es hora de que descanses—dijo la voz de Lan WangJi poco después, mientras limpiaba los hombros de su esposo de manera cariñosa.

—¡Aiya!, Lan Zhan, dame unas horas más, siento que ya sé cual es el error—le respondió Wei WuXian.

—Jin-gūniang, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—dijo la voz de uno de los discípulos, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

Jin GuanYao asintió, y tomo el pañuelo, para después hacer una reverencia. Y comenzar a limpiar parte del hollín, que posiblemente también había en su rostro.

La noche había entrado hace mucho, así que el frio y la neblina, incluso ya estaban presentes. Lan Zhan al final se termino por llevar Wei WuXian, medio a la fuerza, pues este ultimo tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro, mientras le daba las buenas noches y se despedía de Jin GuangYao y los discípulos presentes.

Jin GuangYao sonrió, mientras veía a la pareja alejarse, antes de entrar al Mingshi para ordenar un poco. Los días últimamente estaba llenos de paz, nadie se metía con él, y todos siempre eran amables y respetuosos, la comida era muy buena, aunque de vez en cuando se le antojaba una que otra cosa, grasosa o dulce, no se quejaba, no es como si las hubiera comido si estuviera en “su época”, cuando estaba sano, siempre estaba a dieta debido a su trabajo, y cuando enfermó, estaba dieta por su enfermedad, y después…aveces no comía por falta de hambre.

—A-Yao—la voz gentil de Lan XiChen se oyó en la puerta, mientras él colocaba los libros, que había tomado, en su lugar. Instantáneamente volteo y le dio una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

—Er-Ge, ¡Haz vuelto! —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia rápida, para después darle alcance—¿Cómo estuvo tu guardia? ¿Haz descubierto algo?

—Nada, en realidad, —le respondió XiChen, con una sonrisa cansada— ¿Y ustedes?, ¿Han habido avances?

—No, no como tal, al parecer los núcleos no están formados por energía espiritual, es más bien algún tipo de material para sellar las almas, Wei WuXian cree, que posiblemente estén hechos de la misma manera que las bolsas qiankun—le explica los descubrimientos hechos durante su ausencia.

—Entiendo, entonces, ¿han teorizado algún método?—pregunto XiChen.

Jin GuangYao no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Bueno, Wei WuXian pensó que sería bueno romperlos como ultimo recurso, pero, siento que es una decisión demasiado arriesgada, así que hoy intentó abrirlos de una manera, no tan convencional, y termino provocando otra explosión—le contó.

Las comisuras de los labios de Lan XiChen, se elevaron en una cálida sonrisa, los días nunca eran aburridos, cuando se trataba de su cuñado. Sin embargo, después fijó su mirada en Jin GuangYao.

—¿Tú estas bien?¿No te pasó nada?—preguntó con preocupación.

—No, estoy bien, Er-Ge, no es necesario que se preocupe por mi—dijo Jin GuangYao, restándole importancia al fuerte azotón que se había dado por culpa de Wei Ying y su terrible habito de dejar las cosas tiradas por doquier.

Después de más preguntas irrelevantes, ambos salieron caminando tranquilamente del Mingshi, en silencio. El viento fresco les acarreo la cara, como un interludio de la tormenta que se avecinaba esa noche.

Jin GuangYao era astuto, y a pesar del semblante sereno y tranquilo de XiChen, sabía que algo le preocupaba; observo disimuladamente como apretaba por instantes a Shuoyue, sus hombros tensos y cómo por instantes su mirada se perdía.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto conseguiremos algún resultado, Wei WuXian sigue siendo un genio sin importar en qué tiempo este—comento A-Yao de manera casual, a modo de aligerar el ambiente.

Lan XiChen, lo miro y le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿También causará explosiones en el futuro?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

Jin GuangYao le dedica una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, pero no presenciaras muchas de ellas, tal vez una o dos—responde Jin GuangYao.

—Me alegra saber que en un futuro, WangJi será igual de feliz, como es ahora, incluso más—dice XiChen con orgullo.

Al oír eso, A-Yao baja un poco la mirada, si bien le había contado sobre su relación, y sobre su familia, también le había ocultado algunos detalles, había procurado solo decirle lo necesario para que entendiera su relación con Nie MingJue y los hermanos Wen, y por que era tan diferente.

—¿A-Yao?—el tono un poco insistente de XiChen, le advirtió que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, así que parpadeo un momento antes de voltear hacía XiChen.

—Eh… ¿Sí?

—Te he preguntado, sobre cómo te has sentido aquí—le repito XiChen.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que el mes anterior, me siento bien, la secta Lan siempre ha sido muy amable, educada y considerada, Er-Ge, no tiene por que preocuparse por esos detalles—le respondió él.

Como habían empezado a caminar sin un rumbo en particular, pronto llegaron a un pequeño claro en donde podía verse una pequeña multitud de conejos. Jin GuangYao sabía a quienes pertenecían, y dicho detalle siempre le había parecido tierno de parte de Lan WangJi; XiChen nunca le regalo un conejo, pero si lo hubiera hecho, se la hubiera ideado para conservarlo de igual manera en la secta Jin.

A-Yao se inclino y recogió a uno de los conejos del suelo, para después comenzar a acariciarlo. XiChen lo miro un momento, y después se acerco y acaricio la cabeza del conejo en sus brazos.

—A-Yao, cuando todo esto termine, ¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó XiChen de manera casual, con la mirada concentrada en el conejo al que acariciaba.

Jin GuangYao se tenso un poco, en realidad era algo que también él mismo se había planteado. Pero…

Jin GuangYao suspiro y decidió mirara a la nada.

—Si te soy sincero, no se si esto termine para mi—dijo con voz monótona.

—¿A qué te refieres?—XiChen alzo la vista y lo miro.

—Las cosas están tranquilas, porqué Li Shang no ha tomado cartas en el asunto, pero cuando lo haga… —Jin GuangYao tragó con fuerza—la paz de la que he disfrutado hasta ahora, se esfumara.

Lan XiChen aparta la mano del conejo, y sin percatarse, vuelve a presionar a Shuoyue, con la mano que tiene escondida en su espalda. Esta a punto de decir algo, pero Jin GuangYao vuelve a hablar.

—No importa que haga, para el mundo sigo siendo un criminal, y sería muy ingenuo de mi parte, pensar que puedo esconder algo eternamente—dice mientras voltea y le dedica una sonrisa llena de nostalgia—ya tengo experiencia con ello.

XiChen no puede aguantarlo más, pero sabe que eso es verdad, sabe que en realidad, incluso Wei WuXian ya se ha percatado de la verdad, e incluso su hermano, ellos que han convivido más con A-Yao, no son unos estúpidos, y por supuesto, el mundo allá afuera tampoco lo es.

—Tarde o temprano, la verdad se descubrirá, y en ese momento, si Li Shang no intenta matarme, lo hará el mundo del cultivo, no soy Wei WuXian, yo no tengo una verdad que desmentir—dice sin más.

XiChen toma la mano de Jin GuangYao en un acto de reflejo, haciendo que este casi suelte al conejo que sostenía. En su mirada, la desesperación y la impotencia se ven reflejadas, como una flama que ilumina el interior de una lampara de papel.

—A-Yao, no debes ser pesimista, los cielos ya nos han dado…—XiChen se corrige al instante—te han dado otra oportunidad, no creo que el destino sea tan caprichoso para…

—Lo es—lo interrumpe él —y, en realidad, pienso que ya ha sido muy bueno conmigo, si algo me pasará, y no logró llegar hasta el final, de igual manera, moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro una vez más.

XiChen aprieta su agarre. En realidad esta molesto, este era un tema que incluso él había estado evitando, pero no se podía huir para siempre.

—A-Yao, ¿Y qué tal si ya no te involucras en esto?—suelta de pronto XiChen.

Jin GuangYao frunce el ceño y lo mira dudoso. Al mismo tiempo, el viento helado empieza a soplar más fuerte.

—Er-ge…—Jin GuangYao esta sin palabras, jamas pensó oír a XiChen decir eso.

—Pienso, que ya haz hecho suficiente, haz cumplido con tu responsabilidad, nos has advertido, y hemos tomado cartas en el asunto, es hora de que sueltes esa carga, me has dicho que te sientes cómodo aquí, así que, ¿Por que no te quedas aquí…conmigo?

—XiChen…—Jin GuangYao estaba cada vez más perplejo, XiChen era generoso, pero también tenía un lado egoísta, después de todo era un ser humano.

—Si te quedas aquí, nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño, yo me encargaré de todo lo que tenga que ver con Li Shang, aquí estarás a salvo, así no tendrás porqué revelar quien eres, solo tienes que esperarme, cuando la guerra termine, o incluso, sí me das tu aprobación, mañana podríamos casarnos, y podríamos vivir una vida feliz y pacifica—dijo XiChen con un tono de anhelo, pero también con palpable desesperación.

—Er-Ge, yo no puedo escapar sin más de mis responsabilidades, aun tengo que cumplir con el deseo de Ming SiuYao, además Da-Ge y A-Qing, confían en mi, esto, hacer eso seria demasiado cobarde—respondió Jin GuangYao con tono solemne. Más que desear una vida al lado del hombre que amaba, Jing GuangYao estaba harto de ser un cobarde.

Su cobardía, su miedo y sobre todo las mentiras, ya le habían hecho una jugada en su vida pasada, no iba a tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces. Sin embargo XiChen era otro cuento, el parecía dolido, y sin más soltó:

—¡¿Es que acaso no comprendes qué deseo protegerte?!, a esas personas no les importara si A-Yao esta haciendo justicia o no, ellos creen que eres un vil criminal, ya te he perdido una vez, confié en ti, y pensé que podrías manejarlo y que tenias una razón para hacer esas cosas, y…

—No cometeré el mismo error—respondió Jin GuangYao— estoy tratando de arreglarlo, Er-Ge, dijo que confiaba en mí, ¿Por qué de repente trata de retroceder?

XiChen, intento calmarse, pero sin duda se sentía desesperado.

—A-Yao, no estoy retrocediendo a mi palabra, confió en ti, pero, trata de comprenderme a mi, ¿Crees que no me dolerá si algo te ocurre?.

—Lo sé, pero, vendrán tiempo mejores, en un futuro, las cosas serán diferentes y tú y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo, por el momento…

—Podrías revelarte contra los cielos y yo te apoyaría, porqué sabría que tendrías una razón para ello, pero, ahora ya no tienes que agradar a nadie, puedes dejar de hacerte el santo y luchar por ti mismo, por un nosotros, no en el futuro, sino ahora—dice XiChen al fin, sus palabras están empapadas de dolor y sinceridad.

Siente que a pesar de que A-Yao le a dicho que corresponde a sus sentimientos, todo eso es mentira, no quiere quedarse a su lado, y al contrario, quiere ir a luchar una guerra, en donde podría ser condenado por el mundo entero una vez más.

Al verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan dolido, tan destrozado, Jin GuangYao se sentía culpable, pero también sabia, que de igual forma lo amaría, en su vida pasada, en su vida presente, como sea, roto o fuerte, con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro o con una mirada de repulsión y decepción, todo, como sea y cuando sea, su corazón seguía perteneciendo a él, era imposible pensar de una manera generosa, su simple presencia desataba en el, el deseo egoísta de quedarse a su lado, de ser suyo de una u otra forma, ¿Que mas daría?, si para poder quedarse a su lado tenia que soportar una vida llena de mentiras, lo soportaría con gusto, renunciaría a su nombre, a sus recuerdos, con tal de ser suyo….suya, toda una vida.

Pero, él ya no era un niño, tampoco era un vil cretino que anhelaba amor y aprobación…

No muy lejos de ahí, Wei Wuxian tomo del brazo a Lan WangJi y le sonrió con dulzura, mientras caminaban, se las había “ingeniado”, para convencer a su esposo de pasar la noche fuera.

—Te veo más contento Lan Zhan, supongo que es por tu hermano—le comentó con una sonrisa

—Mmh, se mucho mejor—le afirmó Lan WangJi

—Yo también estoy contento por él, la cuestión de estar ocupado con la guerra, ha hecho que de alguna manera que se recupere—dice Wei Ying mientras reflexiona.

—No solo es eso—lo corrigió Lan Zhan.

—Lo sé, Jin SiuYao ¿Verdad?—comento Wi Ying, Lan Zhan asintió.—Supongo que le recuerda a Jin GuangYao y siento que de alguna manera, el hecho de que ella este luchando del lado de la justicia le ha hecho perdonarse así mismo y a Jin GuangYao.

—Tal vez, pero es algo más—le insistió Lan Zhan.

Wei WuXian comenzó a reflexionar, recordó que hace unas semanas habían visto a Lan XiChen, parado en uno de los puentes observando atentamente algo a lo lejos. Ambos se habían acercado a él, y por lo visto estaba mirando atentamente a Jin SiuYao, quien platicaba animadamente con unas cuantas discípulas.

En ese momento, Wei Ying había ido rápidamente al lado de su cuñado, y le había tocado el hombro.

_—ZeWu-Jun, si ella le gusta, solo vaya y dígaselo, existimos personas que no nos llevamos muy bien con las indirectas—le dijo Wei Ying en broma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

_—Ya lo creo maestro Wei—le respondió Lan XiChen recordando cómo ese hombre y su ceguera, le habían dado tanto sufrimiento a su hermano.—pero en este momento tenemos una guerra por delante, no creo que ella este interesada en que yo la corteje._

_—Nunca es un mal momento para amar a alguien, ni tampoco para decírselo, si algo he aprendido, es que, el hecho de que estemos en tiempos de guerra, debería ser un motivo para que seas sincero, contigo mismo y con ella._

En ese monto, en realidad, Wei WuXian solo había pensado que su cuñado le había seguido el juego, como en algunas ocasiones, pero entonces a lo lejos oyó una vives, Lan WangJi volteo hacia la procedencia de ellas.

—Mira—le dijo a Wei Ying.

Ambos vieron cómo XiChen y Jin SiuYao estaban parados muy juntos, mientras acariciaban un conejo.

Wei WuXian entonces miro a Lan Zhan, como diciéndole, “ _Ya entendí”._

 _—_ Vamos—le dijo Lan Zhan unos segundos después.

—Oh vamos Lan Zhan, ¿no son lindos?, es muy bueno que Zewu-Jun por fin le abra su corazón a otra persona. ¿No quieres espiarlos un poco más?—le insinuó.

Pero Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza.

—No es educado.

Wei Ying entonces puso una carita de cachorro hambriento, y empezó a soltarle algunas sandeces, estaba a punto de convencer a su esposo, cuando de pronto oyó un grito desesperado.

Jin GuangYao sabía que tenia las de perder, el agarre de XiChen se apretó un poco más en su muñeca.

—Er-Ge, ¿Acaso piensas encerrarme aquí si me niego?—dijo a manera de persuadirlo, pero al ver la mirada decidida de XiChen se arrepintió.

—Sí es necesario sí—le respondió.

A-Yao comenzó a desesperarse, aunque se estaba esforzando por no mostrárselo, esa no era la vida que quería al lado de XiChen, conocía la historia trágica de sus padres y el dolor que conllevaba, y se había jurado no volver a perjudicar a XiChen con otra reclusión. Además había algo raro en él.

Para su suerte, mientras intentaba que XiChen soltará su mano, vio que a lo lejos Wei Ying y Lan Zhan estaban parados jugueteando, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Lo siento XiChen, pero en este momento no eres tú. —dijo con culpa, y después comenzó a gritar—¡¡¡Mayor Wei, HangGuan-Jun, por favor ayúdenme!!!

Ambos se alertaron al instante, y al ver la escena poco decente, se apresuraron a ayudarla, Jin GuangYao había pensado que XiChen lo soltaría en cuanto oyera que estaba gritando, pero no sucedió, al contrario, su agarre se mantuvo firme.

—ZeWu-Jun, por favor suelte a Jin-gūniang—lo reprendió Wei Ying, quien de un salto o dos, los había alcanzado.

—Mayor Wei, le pido que por favor, se meta en sus propios asuntos—le respondió XiChen.

—Hermano, eso no es propio, la estas lastimando—dijo Lan Zhan mientras intentaba abrir la mano de su hermano, lo cual consiguió con su ultima frase.

El agarre había sido tan fuerte, que incluso algunas lágrimas había brotado de los ojos de Jin GuangYao, quien había pensado que XiChen le quebraría la mano, poco a poco XiChen volvió en sí.

Vio a Jin GuangYao con el pelo algo alborotado por el jaleo, sujetándose la mano, donde una marca roja, en forma de su agarre, contrastaba claramente con su piel de jade blanco.

—A-Yao, yo…—dio un paso al frente, pero este retrocedió auténticamente, en su mirada se veía el miedo.

—Y-Yo…tengo que salir de aquí—dijo la chica con miedo, y sin pedir permiso salió corriendo. Wei Ying no la detuvo.

—¡A-Yao espera!—XiChen intento seguirla, pero Wei WuXian se lo impido, tapándole el paso.

—Zewu-Jun, ¿por qué tu cuerpo estaba emanando energía resentida?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco inmensamente que se pasen por aquí. Tengan una bonita semana, nos leemos luego ゝ◡╹)ノ

Su cabeza le dolía, la sensación de un liquido cálido recorriendo su cuero cabelludo y el ardor en uno de sus brazos escociendo, la despertó; sin embargo, sentir fue como una dulce canción de victoria, el hecho de que se sintiera mareada y adolorida, significaba que estaba consiente, que estaba viva.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, sin embargo lo único que alcanzo a ver fue oscuridad, aun había algo de polvo en el aire, así que al inhalar una bocanada, instantáneamente empezó a toser.

Todo parecía en calma a excepción del sonido del murmullo del agua, y el constate goteo.

Se obligo a levantarse, su cuerpo adolorido le respondió a la fuerza, al lograr sentarse, sobrio, al menos no había quedado cuadriplica, a pesar del fuerte golpe en su espalda.

Mientras tomaba fuerzas para poder pararse, el sonido de una respiración forzada la tomó por sorpresa, tal parecía que no había sido la única en caer dentro del agujero que había abierto el sismo.

Rápidamente busco un talismán dentro de sus mangas, lo saco y este se encendió al instante en que concentro energía espiritual en él.

La oscura cueva se iluminó, a su alrededor vio los escombros de grandes rocas, después de todo, la montaña en la que se encontraban estaba llena de cuevas subterráneas debido a los nacimientos de agua, por lo visto habían caído en una, aunque la entrada se había vuelto a tapar debido al sismo.

Se levanto y empezó a iluminar sus alrededores, buscando a la desafortunada persona, que como ella, se había caído, con suerte, a esta persona no le había caído encima una roca.

Después de unos segundos, las ropas conocidas del clan Yunmeng estuvieron a su vista, tal vez el destino siempre la había odiado, o algo parecido, por un momento estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la frente, pero al ver el rostro ensangrentado de Jiang Cheng su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

Rápidamente corrió a su lado y con una de sus manos libres tomo su mejilla, seguía inconsciente, pero su respiración era pesada, debido al dolor, empezó a iluminar los alrededores de su cuerpo, en busca de la fuente, por lo visto estaba acostado en medio de varias rocas, no había ninguna en algún punto vital, pero tenia la pierna derecha atrapada, empezó a buscar una manera de mover las rocas, así que dejo el talismán en una de ellas y entonces encontró a los núcleos.

Abrió los ojos con terror al observar cómo Sandu los atravesaba por la mitad. Trago con fuerza y retiro lo más rápido posible la espada; desde el interior de dichos núcleos, una especie de humo ligero y blanco flotaba, como cuando una vela ha sido apagada.

Wen Qing no había sentido ese tipo de impotencia desde hace mucho, esa impotencia que solo sientes, cuando no haz podido salvar a otra vida, sin embargo, se obligo a tranquilizarse.

“Lo hecho, hecho está”, pensó. Por el momento el mayor motivo de urgencia era Jiang Cheng, así que volvió a tomar fuerzas y termino de arrastrarlo fuera de las rocas.

Sacó más talismanes y los encendió, a manera de iluminar lo más que se pudiera, la sangre en su rostro, su cabello despeinado y el sudor frío en su frente, le trajo malos recuerdos, se mordió el labio y tomo una de sus manos.

Hizo un chequeo rápido, su energía espiritual fluía con normalidad y de hecho, ya estaban empezando a sanar las heridas y rasguños que se había hecho con la caída, el único gran problema, era posiblemente algunas costillas rotas y su pierna, sin embargo para un cultivador como él, en una semana o posiblemente en unos días estaría bien.

Aun así, no iba a dejar la enorme herida al descubierto. Suspiro y empezó a registrar sus mangas, sacando algunos tónicos y algo de licor medicinal.

—¿Sabes cariño?, siempre me he preguntado por qué tienes tan mala suerte—dijo mientras comenzaba a lavar la herida— si no te sucede una cosa te sucederá otra.

Wen Qing en realidad estaba molesta, si hay algo que un médico detesta, es que sus personas amadas se lastimen, atender a un ser amado nunca será fácil, por más profesional que seas. Sin proponérselo presiono la herida con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?!

—¡Trato de curarte tonto!—respondió sin mirarlo.

—¡Pues hazlo bien, pareciera que intentas abrir la herida aun más!

—¡Pues ganas no me faltan!—respondió, de repente se detuvo.

Wen Qing se había quedado atónita, Jiang Cheng se haba despertado y había estado tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta, por lo que al oír sus reclamos, había respondido por simple costumbre. Posiblemente por el dolor, incluso se había sentado y la miraba con el sueño fruncido.

—Discúlpeme Jiang Zong Zhū, tendrá que aguantarse—dijo de una manera más respetuosa.

Ella volvió a concentrarse en su herida, mientras un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ambos.

Cuando termino de curar la herida, se dio cuenta de que no había vendas, así que tomo a Sandu una vez más y corto un gran pedazo de tela de sus túnicas, para después envolver cuidadosamente la herida.

—Gracias—dijo Jiang Cheng mientras intentaba pararse. Posiblemente se había debatido mucho para decir esa única palabra, pero al final lo había hecho.

Ese agradecimiento la tomo de sorpresa, pero intento parecer calmada.

—Si me lo agradece, será mejor que se quede quieto, no fue fácil quitarlo de los escombros—respondió mientras le devolvía a Sandu.

Jiang Cheng tomo su espada un poco molesto, estaba a punto de responderle.

—Si quiere salir de aquí, primero tiene que recuperar energías, posiblemente las cosas estén calmadas allá afuera, ya no hay sismos, además, seguramente vendrán a sacarlo muy pronto de aquí.—agregó Wen Qing, mientras recogía los talismanes, había restos de raíces y troncos, así que empezó a reunirlos para hacer una especie de fogata.

Una vez hecha la fogata, Wen Qing comenzó a revisar y tratar sus propios rasguños, por suerte no eran muchos, luego miro a su acompañante, se había arrastrado sigilosamente a una de las paredes de la cueva, y descansaba su espalda sobre ella, mientras trataba de meditar y al parecer, reunir energía espiritual.

No puedo evitarlo, y sonrió, al ver que su arrogante compañero no era tan frágil en este tiempo. En su mente un “Si tan solo…” inevitablemente se coló por sus pensamientos.

—We-gūniang…

Wen Qing se tensó.

—Dígame—respondió con tono calmado.

—¿Fue doloroso?—preguntó Jiang Cheng.

Wen Qing lo miró perpleja, la duda se instalo en su rostro, pero intentes espese comprendió, esa era la pregunta que no pudo decirle hace poco, la pregunta que ella esperaba.

—Creo que usted mismo sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta—le respondió ella.

—Se dice que eras la mejor médico…

—No intente herir mi orgullo—lo tajó ella, después le sonrió —soy médico, no un dios, y ni siquiera ellos pueden hacer algo tan trivial muchas veces. No es que no haya querido reducir su dolor lo máximo posible. ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad no?

—Sí —respondió Jiang Cheng de manera decidida—creo que ya me han visto la cara lo suficiente con este asunto.

—Me asegure de preparar analgésicos potentes, pero el núcleo dorado es algo tan delicado…— ella suspiró, en este momento algo llamado secreto profesional ya no valía — pronto descubrí que la condición del donante mientras se hace la extracción esta ligada al mismo núcleo.

—¿Quieres decir?

—Estamos hablando de energía espiritual condensada, si la persona está anestesiada mientras el núcleo es extraído, nada te podrá asegurar que no se disperse o en qué momento dicha energía lo hará, al desconectarse de los canales espirituales que lo nutren—explico ella.

—Entonces, Wei WuXian…—Jiang Cheng tenia una era de consternación y dolor, que hizo que el corazón de Wen Qing doliera.

—Estuvo consiente todo el tiempo—le respondió ella—es una persona muy terca, incluso cuando trate de que fuera lo más delicado posible, él sintió más que dolor, y sin embargo trato de mantenerse sereno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró?

—Dos noches y un día.

—¡Ese maldito idiota!—Jiang Cheng dio un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo.—Si tan solo no le hubiera creído, jamas hubiera estado de acuerdo.

—Eso no es algo que sabes,—le contesto Wen Qing—nunca estuve de acuerdo con él, perder su núcleo dorado es posiblemente el peor castigo que le puedes dar a un cultivador con talento, pero el siguió rogándome hasta el cansancio, además, mi hermano abogo constantemente por él, y al final, acepte, si mi hermano hubiera estado en la misma situación…posiblemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Al menos había probabilidades de éxito ¿No?—pregunto Jiang Cheng con desesperación

—En realidad, yo nunca le aseguré nada, solo había menos de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades, pero en ese momento, si no podía salvarte, él estaba dispuesto a hundirse contigo—le respondió con sinceridad.

Jiang Cheng le dio una mirada consternada. Sabia todo lo que eso implicaba, quien más si no él conocía a ese idiota.

—Jiang Cheng, él te amaba tanto, que estuvo dispuesto a creer en teorías y conjeturas, de las cuales ni yo misma estaba segura— Wen Qing comenzó a reírse con nostalgia— es un maldito terco, en cada vida siempre tengo que recordarle que teoría y practica son cosas diferentes, y sin embargo…

—Ese imbécil siempre hace lo que le da la maldita gana, y de paso te arrastra con él—dijo Jiang Cheng para después comenzar a reírse también.

Sin pensarlo y tras el respaldo de las sombras, ambos había comenzado a llorar de manera silenciosa, bajo la mentira de una risa, hasta que el silencio volvió instalarse nuevamente. Cuando Wen Qing se serenó, rompió el silencio de nuevo.

—Tal vez debería disculparme con usted—dijo, mientras se ganaba una mirada de duda por parte de Jiang Cheng— por intentar salvar a mi hermano, terminé por arrebatarle al tuyo.

Jiang Cheng dudo, en su cabeza tenia tantas cosas que decirle, quería enterrar el pasado, sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, pero no era tan fácil, Wen Qing lo sabía, sabia que en realidad el quería dar un paso adelante, olvidarse del pasado y comenzar a caminar hacia el futuro, pero seguía siendo muy orgulloso para admitirlo, así que decido tomar la iniciativa.

—Debe tomarse el tiempo que necesite—prosiguió ella—no le estoy pidiendo que me perdone a mí, o a mi gente, o a Wei WuXian, las disculpas están ahí, sin embargo ellas pesan tanto como las culpas, aceptarlas no es fácil, tienen que tomarse poco a poco.

Jiang Cheng pareció sopesar sus palabras, quería decirle que ya no era el niño orgulloso al que protegió y curó junto a su hermano, o aquel líder de secta lleno de rencor hacia los cultivadores demoniacos, que los años no pasaban en vano y estaba comenzando a crecer, pero ese tipo de palabras siempre se atoraban en su garganta.

Inesperadamente, las rocas que tapaban la entrada de la “cueva” comenzaron a moverse, Wen Qing se levantó en seguida, y decidió ponerse al lado de Jiang Cheng.

Poco a poco la entrada se fue destapando, la luz comenzó a entrar, y las siluetas de los cultivadores de la secta Jiang se hicieron visibles, posiblemente entre tanto jaleo, no había pasado más de una hora.

Teniendo la entrada despejada, momentos después procedieron a bajar por la entrada, y unos 15 minutos después, ya estaban fuera, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mianmian se le acerco corriendo y la abrazó con entusiasmo.

—Wen-gūniang, muchas gracias por todo—dijo con palpable emoción, luego se despego de ella y miro a sus espaldas— ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!, les dije que Wen-gūniang los salvaría.

Wen Qing abrió los ojos por el asombro, al comprobar que en efecto, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de el matrimonio Luo, consientes y en pie.

Salir de los territorios de Cloud Recesses, fue muy fácil con la ficha de Jade, Jin GuangYao bajó la montaña lo más rápido posible, mientras volaba con su espada, el viento helado de la noche, así como algunas gotas de lluvia se colaban por su rostro y túnicas.

Una vez pasando Gusu, por fin empezó a descender, camino por unos diez minutos en la profundidad del bosque, hasta un claro, y solo ahí, se atrevió a descansar.

—¡Li Shang!—gritó—¡Li Shang! ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Unos aplausos se oyeron desde la negrura del bosque.

—Vaya, recibiste mi mensaje más rápido de lo que imagine—dijo una voz.

Las hojas resquebrajándose ante los pies de la otra persona, más el viento y la llovizna, le daban un toque gélido a la escena.

De entre las sombras de los arboles un hombre joven apareció caminando con desgana, sus túnicas oscuras acompañadas de su piel pálida le daban un aire siniestro, aunque su rostro emanaría una belleza infantil en circunstancias normales, sus ojeras y aspecto cansado le quitaban parte de esa belleza natural.

—Li Shang—pronuncio Jin GuangYao con compasión y tristeza en su voz.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué parece que sintieras pena por mí?—dijo Li Shang con sorna—cuando decidiste ponerte en mi contra no aprecias sentirla, por cierto, ¿cómo esta tu querida Tai Zhen?.

Li Shang caminaba al rededor suyo, manteniendo un tono de arrogancia y burla, por lo visto, quería provocar a su oyente, sin embargo, Jin GuangYao no era Ming SiuYao, sin embargo decidió hacerse el dolido y bajo la cabeza.

—Te has vuelto muy cruel—dijo con tono de pena en su voz—él hermano al que recuerdo con cariño, jamas se atrevería a provocarme dolor en el corazón.

—¡Ja!, No vengas a hacerte la santa conmigo Meimei, yo no soy Tai Zhen o cualquier cultivador, yo no caeré ante esa carita de ingenua—le reprocho él.

Jin GuangYao se sintió descolocado, la Jin SiuYao que él recordaba era una chica dulce con una enorme sonrisa, una chica inocente que amaba a sus hermanos, algo no encajaba, así que decidió probar de nuevo.

—Bien, tienes razón, entonces dejemos de cuentos, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Por qué estas aquí?—dijo sin una pizca de miedo, es más se atrevió a tomar una pose arrogante.

—Yo soy quien debería preguntar lo mismo Meimei—dijo él

—Jure que te detendría si seguías por un mal camino…

Li Shang soltó unas enormes carcajadas al escucharlo, es más, siguió riéndose unos momentos más, al final se limpio una lágrima de los ojos con una sonrisa de guasa.

—Meimei, siempre tienes un buen sentido del humor—dijo mirándola— tú nunca haz jurado algo así; he oído que ya haz vengado a Tai Zhen, entonces, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ella ya no esta, así que no estorbes y vuelve a tu lugar.

Jin GuangYao estaba cada vez más confundido.

—¿A mi lugar?—probó, Li Shang comenzó a reírse otra vez.

—Sí, sabes que es un lugar mucho mejor del que las sectas pueden ofrecerte, ¿Bueno o malo?, ¿Quién lo decide?, tú misma me lo dijiste, lo único que ellos saben hacer es juzgar.

—Y es cierto, pero, también podemos decidir sí dejar que nos afecte o no, Li Shang, sé sincero, ni siquiera estas haciendo esto por ti mismo—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras daba un paso hacia él.

—Meimei, en eso tienes razón, hago esto por todos los marginados como nosotros, si el mundo del cultivo no te acepta, lo único que queda es destruirlo y crear uno nuevo—dijo como si explicara el proceso de hacer palomitas.

—Li Shang…

—Oh, espera, creo entender por que tu modo de pensar a cambiado de repente—insinuó Li Shang.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—De hecho, el hecho de que estés aquí, confirma mis sospechas, quien lo diría, dentro de poco posiblemente te llamen con orgullo “Madame Lan”, ¿Crees que poniéndote del lado de las personas que asesinaron a Chifeng-Zun obtendrás algo?

—No te confundas, nunca hubiera querido esto, nunca le haría daño a quien no lo daño primero, podrá haber sido un asesino y tal vez algo más, pero jamas estuvo en sus planes acabar con sectas enteras, ¿A caso tengo que recordarte que quieres destruir la que fue su secta y también la secta que lo acogió cuando no era nadie, así como la secta de quien fue su mejor amigo?

—Esas personas solo le causaron dolor

Jin GuangYao sonrío.

—Eso no lo sabes, tal vez el dolor se lo busco el mismo, Li Shang, deja de cargar con culpas y remordimientos ajenos, deja todo esto, y podremos tener un buen final, aun estas a tiempo, ¿A caso el ejemplo de nuestro Da-Ge no te es suficiente?

Li Shang pareció reflexionarlo un momento.

—Si el te viera así, seguramente se pondría triste, él se fue en paz, sabiendo que tenias un lugar asegurado en la secta Jin junto a Rou Zhou, no así.

Li Shang, se quedo callado un momento, luego recupero su sonrisa burlona.

—Esas palabras suenan muy hipócritas Meimei, por más razón que contengan, así que mejor cambies de estrategia, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas—sentencio al final.

Jin GuangYao también dejo escapar un suspiro, Li Shang tenia algo en común con Nie MingJue, y es que era difícil persuadirlo.

—Devuélveme el libro y regresa conmigo o…

—¿O qué?—le preguntó Jin GuangYao mientras tomaba la empuñadura de Xiwang.

—O tendrás que hacerlo a modo de intercambio—dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba lo que parecía algo metálico envuelto en un listón rojo.

Jin GuangYao lo atrapó, cuando abrió su palma y descubrió lo que era, el corazón se le encogió.

—¿A-Ling?, ¿Que ha pasado con A-Ling?¿A caso estas loco?—Jin GuangYao intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero, después de todo él no era Chifeng-Zun, solo tenia sus recuerdos, le faltaban esos años de practica y también el rencor y la malicia, y al contrario tenia otras cosas, como un amor más fuerte por su pequeño sobrino y también…

—Veo que los rumores eran ciertos, ¿Tan rápido te has encariñado con ese mocoso arrogante?

—Ese mocoso arrogante es un líder de secta, ¿A caso piensas iniciar la guerra justo en este momento?—lo reprendió.

—Yo no la iniciaré Meimei, tú lo harás—le respondió él.

—Li Shang, esto se te esta saliendo de las manos, la energía resentida no es algo que podrás controlar siempre, el mundo incluso tiene un equilibrio, si tú sigues por este camino, posiblemente no podrás…

—No te estoy pidiendo un sermón, sí quieres terminar con esto de buena manera, ve por el libro.

—Yo creo que tengo una idea diferente—otra voz se oyó de pronto.

Wei WuXian apareció a espaldas de Jin GuangYao junto a Lan WangJi y Lan XiChen, acompañados de otros cultivadores. Li Shan parecía sorprendido, posiblemente estaba tan molesto y concentrado en Ming SiuYao

—Así que tú eres quien ha estado causándonos problemas—dijo Wei Ying mientras se ponía al lado de Jin GuangYao.

—Es realmente un honor, por fin poder conocer al famoso YiLing LaoZu—dijo Li Shang sin inmutarse e hizo una reverencia.

—El honor es mío, Jin-gūniang nos ha hablado mucho de ti, y ya que estamos aquí, no sería mejor resolver todo este problema de una manera pacifica—respondió Wei Ying.

Li Shang sonrío.

—Me temo, Mayor Wei, que no hay manera pacifica de resolver esto.

Al segundo siguiente, las chispas de dos espadas se hicieron presentes, Jin GuangYao ya se lo había visto venir, y aunque hubiera querido ser más persuasivo o fingir ponerse de su lado, no podía, sabía que Wei Ying y la secta Gusu Lan no tardarían en seguirlo, y lo ultimo que quería era manchar más el nombre de Ming SiuYao.

El choque de energías les hizo dar salto hacia atrás. Li Shang volvió a sonreír.

—Meimei, veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para rescatar a tu sobrino, así que, sí al final decides hacer las cosas más fáciles ya sabes que hacer—Li Shang dijo esto, para después aventar un talismán en su dirección, el cual estallo segundos después creando una cortina de humo.

Cuando la cortina de humo por fin se disperso, no había rastros de aquel extraño visitante, solo se oía el viento, y la lluvia.

—Jin-gūniang, por más valiente y fuerte que usted sea, ahora somos un equipo y no debería cagar con esto usted sola—la reprendió Wei WuXian.

Jin GuangYao lo miro con culpa y tristeza entremezcladas, después abrió su palma donde un listón rojo acompañado de una de las campanas que solía estar en el cuello de Fairy descansaba, y se las mostró a Wei Ying.

El rostro de Wei WuXian se oscureció de pronto, de manera inconsciente le arrebato el listón de sus manos.

—Esto es de…

—Sí, Li Shang quiere el libro que le robe cambio de A-Ling—le explico él, un sonoro trueno se oyó, como anunciando que el preludio a la tormenta había terminado.

Wei WuXian apretó con fuerza el listón, no había sentido una presión en el pecho por un familiar suyo, desde la vez en que la secta Wen se había llevado a Jiang Cheng.

—¿Eso no es de Jin Ling?—la voz de Lan SiZhui rompió el silencio tenso que se había formado entre ambos.

—Lo es, ese maldito perro lo ha secuestrado—le respondió Wei WuXian.

—Wei Ying—más que una reprimenda, Lan Zhan se acerco a él y toco su hombro con comprensión.

Jin GuangYao miro a Lan XiChen, a manera de disculpa, Li Shan no solo lo había manipulado por medio de energía resentida a él, posiblemente era la manera en que haba estado metiendo a traidores en las sectas, a demás, también había secuestrado a su sobrino.

El graznido desesperado de un halcón empezó a oírse, Jin GuangYao envolvió rápidamente su brazo con las largas mangas de su túnica y lo alzó, para después silbar, poco después, Chang se poso en su brazo.

En las patas de Chang habían dos notas. Las desato, pero esta vez no impulso a Chang, y el halcón de caza, tampoco pareció tener intenciones de salir volando, eso indicaba que esperaba una respuesta.

—Volvamos, la tormenta esta arreciando, una vez en Cloud Recesses, planearemos que hacer—ordeno Lan XiChen.

Es así como todos volvieron y una vez en el pasillo y cubiertos de la lluvia, Jin GuangYao abrió la primera nota, tenia la caligrafía de Tai Zhen, como la anterior.

_“Las mentiras dan cosas momentáneas, siguen siendo mentiras, pero entre ellas siempre se esconde la verdad”_

Jin GuangYao se perturbo, esa era el dicho que se decía después de contar un cuento en donde nada era cómo parecía. Rápidamente abrió la segunda nota, esta vez la letra era de Wen Qing.

“A-Yao, tres cosas, primero, la carta es falsa, aunque parte de los hechos son verdad, segundo, deja que Subian atraviese los núcleos, la sangre se paga con sangre, tercero, Wei WuXian y tú, vengan lo más pronto posible a Yunmeng.”


	21. Chapter 21

La tormenta seguía arreciando, y también el frio, posiblemente pronto caería aguanieve, pero dentro del hanshi se podía distinguir un clima diferente, las velas, el té, y por su puesto la sonrisa cálida de XiChen.

Hace unos meses Jin GuangYao hubiera sacrificado todo lo que tenia por un momento así, pero sabia que todo esto, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Dejó su taza de té y miro a quién era su amigo intimo de años, mientras le curaba con dedicación la herida de maldición en su brazo, la cual se había abierto en la batalla anterior.

—Creo, que Li Shang pronto se enterara de que Ming SiuYao esta muerta—dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo sé, en cualquier caso ya he mandado a informarle a Da-Ge—le respondió XiChen con plena tranquilidad.

—Me alegra que te lo tomes con calma—observó Jin GuangYao.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que estamos en guerra, la secta Jin ya ha dado aviso, los mensajeros posiblemente lleguen en la mañana—le explicó mientras le daba una mirada rápida.

—Me temo que el líder de la secta Jiang no se lo tomara muy bien—expreso Jin GuangYao con nostalgia.

—Es de esperarse, pero A-Yao no tiene de que preocuparse, mañana iremos a Yunmeng y trazaremos un plan junto a las demás sectas—lo consoló Lan XiChen.

Jin GuangYao se limito a sonreír, XiChen jamas cambiaria a pesar de los años o de la época, él siempre era su caballero de armadura plateada, con una enorme bondad en el corazón, capaz de aplacar cualquier tormenta, capaz de aliviar cualquier sufrimiento que padeciera su corazón.

_“A-Yao jamas tiene que volver a preocuparse, de ahora en adelante, siempre estaré a su lado, y si surgen dificultades, trazaremos un plan y lo resolveremos…juntos”_

—Me alegra saber, que a pesar de ser un buen mentiroso, mi hada madrina de traje azul siempre mantiene un corazón bondadoso—le respondió.

—¿Hada madrina?—pregunto XiChen confundido.

—Sí, ya sabes, Pinocho y…—Jin GuangYao se detuvo y recordó que estaban algo lejos de 1883—es solo un cuento popular.

—Nunca lo he oído, si no te genera ninguna molestia, me gustaría abusar de la bondad de A-Yao y pedirle que me relate dicho cuento—le pidió XiChen, Jin GuangYao sonrió, XiChen era una persona con la que era fácil hablar por horas, ya sea por sus respuestas o por sus preguntas.

—No es ninguna molestia, se trata de una marioneta de madera que gracias a la suplicas de su carpintero, quien había estado toda su vida solo, toma vida, gracias al poder de un hada madrina, sin embargo cada vez que miente a la marioneta le crece la nariz—explico él

—Suena interesante—dijo XiChen.

—Lo es, mi madre me la contaba a modo de regaño—Jin GuangYao soltó una pequeña risa—tal vez por qué siempre he sido un buen mentiroso. Recuerdo que me decías que cuando tuviéramos hijos también…

Jin GuangYao se detuvo y carraspeo un poco.

—¿Cuándo tuviéramos hijos?—XiChen aparto la mirada de su herida y lo miro con sorpresa.

—Sí, bueno, Er-Ge, tú y yo, teníamos planes, como cualquier pareja, quiero decir…

—A-Yao, hace unas horas, cuando te retuve, lo que te dije, es verdad—dijo XiChen de pronto

—¿Er-Ge?

—Podemos comenzar las cosas de una manera diferente, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, si decides quedarte en Gusu…

Jin GuangYao no lo dudo, alargo una mano y le toco la mejilla cariñosamente y le sonrió.

—La primera vez que te vi, en ambas vidas, no tenia idea de quien eras, solo sabía que eras una persona que necesitaba ayuda y sin embargo, no necesitó más que unos pocos minutos hablando contigo, para que supiera que tenias un corazón demasiado bondadoso—Jin GuangYao lo acaricio con su pulgar.

—Siento que estas siendo igual de egoísta que la primera vez—le respondió XiChen con nostalgia.

—Ya no puedo engañar a Er-Ge tan fácilmente—dijo sonriendo—y posiblemente tengas razón. Es cierto que ya no tengo por qué ser alguien, pero, tengo una promesa que cumplir si quiero volver a reencarnar.

Miro su brazo en las manos blancas como el jade de XiChen.

—Excusas tengo muchas, pero te tengo una promesa—dijo después.

XiChen lo miro expectante. Jin GuangYao lo tomo de la nuca y junto sus frentes.

—Er-Ge si todo sale bien, estaré contigo—luego puso su mano, que hasta ahora estaba en las de XiChen, a la altura del corazón de este—y si no, también.

XiChen dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, y sin pensarlo don veces, en un rápido movimiento, junto sus labios con los de Jin GuangYao. Posiblemente esta era una de las acciones más imprudentes de su vida, pero sentía que valdría la pena.

Jin GuangYao se sorprendió en un principio, pero le correspondió momentos después, estaba seguro de que este era el primer beso de XiChen, así que tomo la iniciativa, abrió liberalmente los labios a manera de invitación.

XiChen estaba nervioso, se había esperado mínimo una bofetada por su atrevimiento, así que el hecho de que su querido A-Yao le correspondiera era de alguna manera una victoria agridulce.

Jin GuanYao sintió su nerviosismo, así que se aparto un poco y le sonrió con dulzura al ver sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sin duda, si tenían que separarse de nuevo, esta vez la despedida sería aun más dura.

Tomo su mentón tiernamente y volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos, de manera delicada su lengua se abrió paso por su boca, intentado saborear cada centímetro de ella, para que si ocurriera lo peor, pudiera recordar aunque sea eso.

Aquel beso tierno, pronto se transformó en un beso lleno de necesidad, dejando llevar, Jin GuangYao incluso se había aventurado a sostener con fuerza por la nuca a XiChen, mientras el deseo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Jin-gūniang, hemos traído algunos ungüentos para…—la voz de Wei WuXian hizo que Jin GuangYao lo maldijera a él y a todos sus ancestros.

Rápidamente se separo de XiChen, e intento guardar la compostura lo mejor posible, mientas veía a un Wei Ying y aun Lan Zhan sorprendidos desde la ventana del hanshi.

—Y por esta razón me compadecía de Wen Qing constantemente—dijo en pequeño susurro.

XiChen carraspeo antes de levantarse y acomodarse sus túnicas, que hasta este punto estaban algo desordenadas.

—WangJi, Mayor Wei, no pensé qué vendrían con la tormenta—dijo de manera amable, aunque muy en el fondo posiblemente también estuviera a punto de mandarlos por un tubo.

—Bueno, la tormenta se ha detenido, así que queríamos venir y probar la teoría de Wen Qing cuanto antes, además, oímos que Jin-gūniang estaba herida así que…

—Nos iremos—dijo Lan Zhan mientras tomaba la mano de Wei Ying.

—No, esta bien, no debemos retrasar la liberación de esos espíritus, ¿no cree Lan Zong Zhu?

XiChen asintió con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, pasen—dijo haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta.

Una vez adentro Jin GuangYao, quito los núcleos de la bolsita qiankun que las protegía, y las ponía en el piso del hanshi, mientras que Wei WuXian desenfundo a Subian.

Verlo quitando a aquella dichosa espada de su funda, le trajo recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos.

—¿No será mejor hacer esto afuera?—dijo de pronto XiChen, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que sería lo mejor—corroboro Jin GuangYao.

Afuera el ambiente era fresco, debido a la tormenta que recién había tomado un receso, aunque los relámpagos en el horizonte avisaban que pronto comenzaría de nuevo.

Jin GuangYao volvió a poner los pequeños núcleos en el suelo, y miro a Wei WuXian, quien suspiro nervioso, luego miro a su esposo, quien le dio un asentimiento en forma de apoyo.

Llenó la espada de energía espiritual, y sin pensarlo muchos, dio una hábil estocada atravesando a ambos núcleos por la mitad. Ambos resplandecieron y de su interior una especie de neblina blanca pareció evaporizarse con pereza.

—Lan Zhan—dijo Wei WuXian a manera de señal

Los acordes de WangJi comenzaron a inundar el ambiente, para que poco después las cuerdas del guqin sonaran en respuesta.

—¿Están bien?—preguntó Wei WuXian preocupado.

—Mmh—asintió Lan Zhan—ellos están agradecidos.

Wei WuXian volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivio.

—Menos mal—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Lo ve Jin-gūniang?, le dije que lo mejor era romper los núcleos.

—En realidad, debo admitir que tenia parte de razón, aunque me intriga saber por qué Wen Qing menciono específicamente a Subian y como ella lo descubrió.

—Tienes razón, pero no debe descartar que sigo siendo un ge…

—La cueva mata demonios…— interrumpió inesperadamente Lan Zhan

—¿Eh?—Tanto Jin GuangYao como Wei WuXian prestaron atención al instante.

—Es lo que ellos dijeron—les respondió.

—Creo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes mañana en Yunmeng—comento Jin GuangYao, mientras miraba al horizonte, luego se giro hacia sus acompañantes—bueno será mejor que descansemos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miro el rostro sombrío y algo decaído de Wei WuXian, su querido cuñado no lo tenia fácil, volver a “casa” luego de una pelea, no siempre era fácil.

Más tarde esa misma noche, un ansioso XiChen se encontraba en la biblioteca tratando de leer, aunque había parecido tranquilo por consideración a Jin GuangYao, él también tenia otras preocupaciones.

Súbitamente, la presencia de otra persona lo hizo girarse, encontrándose extrañamente con su hermano, solo bastó una mirada, para darse cuenta de que por lo visto, no era el único preocupado por la persona que amaba.

—Hermano—lo saludo él.

—WangJi, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?¿El joven maestro Wei esta bien?

—Él esta preocupado y algo ansioso—le respondió.

—Es comprensible, según me contaste, la ultima vez que estuvieron en Lotus Pier, las cosas no terminaron muy bien, además, esta el asunto de el joven Líder Jin—le respondió mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentase.

—Mmh.

—Supongo que a salido y lo estas buscando—Intuyó XiChen, la pareja era inseparable, así que suponía que Wei Ying no quería preocupar a WangJi, así que se había ido a caminar. Su hermano asistió.

—Tal vez este con los conejos—sugirió él. Su hermano volvió a asentir.

Probablemente su hermano ya sabía eso, solo que en su camino, había visto una luz en la biblioteca y no descarto la posibilidad.

—¿Tú cómo estas?—pregunto después.

XiChen le sonrió, se suponía que como hermano mayor, él debería ser quien debería cuidar de su hermano y no al revés, sin embargo, WangJi siempre había estado ahí, desde siempre.

—WangJi, ¿Sabes?, por fin comprendo tu deseo de querer traer esa persona a Gusu y esconderla—dijo XiChen mientras miraba a la nada.

—Hermano—el tono de WangJi había cambiado ligeramente a sorpresa, aunque momentos después sintió que esto encajaba con la escena de la tarde.

—Pero WangJi, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, —dijo XiChen, mirando a su hermano con ansiedad—esa persona ha venido a Gusu por voluntad propia, pero desea irse sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle lo desesperado que estoy por protegerla.

Lan WangJi no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarlo, pero cuando menos se lo espero, Su hermano le respondió.

—Si crees en esa persona, lucha a su lado y protégela— Lan WangJi se levanto después y se despidió, mientras dejaba a un pensativo XiChen.

Wen Qing se llevó las manos hacia su boca y dejo que su aliento cálido hiciera un intento por calentar sus congelados dedos. Las vainas secas de lotos acompañados de las nubes grises en el cielo de Yunmeng, le daban un toque más nostálgico a la situación.

No había podido dormir durante toda la noche, un sentimiento de inquietud se había instalado en su corazón, habían sido demasiadas revelaciones, y además, ahora que sabía que las cosas iban a complicarse, la incertidumbre se hacía más presente.

Miro al horizonte y descubrió la presencia de los que parecían ser algunos miembros del clan Nie surcando el cielo con elegancia, por lo visto Nie MingJue no había demorado en responder a su llamado.

Sonrió un poco, aunque en esta época, esto podría considerarse normal, si se lo contara a alguien de su entorno, parecería incluso algo muy tonto. El hecho de ver a personas volando en espadas, seguramente le fascinaría más a personas como Wei Ying.

Momentos después vio aterrizar a su amigo acompañado de su hermano y varios cultivadores más, a pesar de la cara de mala leche que por lo general Nie MingJue traía, le dedico una sonrisa de bienvenida y este le correspondió.

—Nie Zong Zhū, Da-Ge—los saludo con una reverencia, la cual correspondieron.

—Wen-gūniang, es un placer verla—saludo Nie Huaisang.

—¿Por qué tienes el aspecto de un cadáver feroz?, te ves horrible, ¿Acaso has tenido demasiado trabajo?—dijo Nie MingJue sin una pizca de delicadeza, Wen Qing frunció el ceño, había olvidado lo sincero que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo.

—Tú también pareces cansado, Da-Ge, ¿A caso no ha habido buenos resultados?—respondió ella con un tinte de malicia.

—Desgraciadamente así ha sido, pareciera que la mayoría de los cultivadores de estas nuevas generaciones son todos unos inútiles—sentencio, mientras daba una rápida mirada pero cruel a los cultivadores que estaban detrás de él.

Wen Qing solo volvió a sonreírle, y les hizo una seña para que comenzaran a caminar hacia los interiores de la residencia del clan Jiang, lo mejor era no retrasar su reunión con Jiang Cheng, así que Wen Qing decidió acompañarlos.e

—Halando en serio, te ves algo agotada, y no pareces muy feliz de estar aquí—le dijo Nie MingJue.

—Estoy bien Da-Ge, solo recordaba que posiblemente en estas fechas tendría algunos pendientes.

En realidad, en este momento le encantaría tirarse al lago, y cuando volviera a salir a la superficie, descubrir que en realidad se había dormido en la bañera, su pequeño hermano ya estaría en la cocina esperándola con el desayuno, hablarían de algunos temas triviales y partirían a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

Posiblemente en el transcurso de la mañana ignoraría algunas llamadas de ciertas personas, y después de resignarse las atendería, dentro de unos días entrarían en el mes de noviembre, así que posiblemente estaría preparándose mentalmente para lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo, por ahora tenía que preocuparse por hallar la manera de resolver un problema aún más grave.

Unas horas más tarde, justo en el mismo puerto, un igualmente desvelado e incómodo Wei WuXian, miraba con nostalgia el lugar al que un día entraba y salía como si nada, entre risas y bromas, y ahora se debatía internamente, si su presencia era realmente necesaria, o si podía tomarse “el lujo” de escaparse e ir a la ciudad más cercana y emborracharse al lado de su esposo.

Jin GuangYao lo miro con un poco de culpa, siempre había pensado que por alguna extraña razón, la suerte de Wei Wuxian nunca tenía un punto neutro, era mala suerte o buena suerte.

—Wei Ying—Lan Zhan tomó su mano tiernamente en forma de darle apoyo y lo miro, como si le dijera que esta vez estaría con él sin importar lo que ocurriera, que tenía su apoyo.

Wei WuXian le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Si estabas pensado en huir, quiero decirte que eres una cucaracha cobarde y rastrera—se oyó inesperadamente la voz de Wen Qing, quien venía acompañada de dos discípulos de Yunmeng, los cuales hicieron una reverencia junto a ella—Lan Zong Zhū, Jin-gūniang, Hanguang-Jun, Wei WuXian, es un placer verlos, la conferencia comenzara pronto, así que por favor.

Se enderezó y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

—Agradezco su amabilidad al venir a recibirnos Wen-gūniang—le contesto Lan Xichen. Wen Qing asintió y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Ahora trabajas de mayordomo en la secta de Yunmeng?—pregunto Jin GuangYao sin poder evitarlo.

Wen Qing se volteó y le dio una sonrisa forzada

—No, en realidad, vine para asegurarme de que Wei WuXian estuviera presente y no huyera, él será una pieza importante en todo esto—le contesto sin mirarlo.

Wei WuXian solo suspiro, por lo visto estaba en una encrucijada, y debía ser algo importante, incluso para lograr que Jiang Cheng no se opusiera a su presencia, a pesar de que la última vez que había estado ahí, las cosas no habían terminado muy bien.

Cuando por fin la secta Lan entró al pabellón principal de Lotus Pier, la mayoría de los líderes ya los esperaban, en el fondo un serio Jiang Cheng parecía estar discutiendo con ellos, haba sido una reunión de emergencia, así que el orden de llegada no era importante.

Por un momento Wei WuXian pensó que estaban discutiendo sobre Jin Ling, pero cuando se acercaron para dar los saludos correspondientes, ese no parecía ser el caso.

Después una rápida exploración por el pabellón, notó aterrado, que en efecto, la secta Jin aún no había llegado. El secuestro de su sobrino, era una de las razones por las que, la noche anterior había sido difícil para él.

Mientras se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente junto a la secta Lan, le dio una mirada furtiva a Jiang Cheng, quien lastimosamente también había decido hacer lo mismo, sus miradas se encontraron solo un segundo, pero bastó para que el corazón de Wei WuXian se hundiera aún más. ¿Debería pararse y decirle lo más rápido posible?¿o esperar a qué se enterará por la secta Jin de manera oficial?

El anuncio de la llegada de la secta Jin, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras le decía que ya era demasiado tarde. Busco entre los miembros del clan Jin a su sobrino, con la esperanza de encontrarlo caminando orgulloso hacia su tío y que todo lo que hubiera dicho ese bastardo, era solo una amenaza para meterles presión.

Lamentablemente no fue así, quien caminaba en su lugar, era unos de los ancianos de la secta Jin, acompañado de su primer comandante. En sus caras se podía ver claramente el miedo y la incomodidad, no solo por el carácter de Jiang Cheng, ¿Quién sabría si no los iban a acusar de traición?.

Los miembros presentes de la secta Jin, hicieron la reverencia correspondientes, y una vez hecha, el viejo maestro se aclaró la garganta. Pero Jiang Cheng fue más rápido.

—¿En dónde está Jin-Zong Zhū?—preguntó, mientras intentaba buscarlo.

El viejo maestro Jin volvió a aclararse la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Jiang-Zong Zhū, explicar la razón de la ausencia del joven líder, es parte del propósito del por qué estamos aquí—dijo mientras hacia otra reverencia, Jiang Cheng asintió— hace unos días, mientras se vigilaban las fronteras de la secta Jin, uno de los pilares atacó, Jin-Zong Zhū fue informado de ello, así que rápidamente acudió al lugar, sin embargo, quien sabría que entre todo el tumulto se llevarían preso a nuestro joven líder.

Un montón de murmullos surgieron por toda la sala, como saltamontes en el campo al paso de un campesino. Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño, tenia un montón de cosas que decirles, pero cuando abrió la boca para reclamarles, alguien más se le adelantó.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Tan incompetente es la secta Jin?!, ¡¿Cómo han podido dejar que de todos, se llevaran a su propio líder?!, ¡Eso es vergonzoso!, He de suponer que ya han organizado grupos de búsqueda y no se han quedado con las manos atadas como los inútiles que son—dijo Wen Qing con enojo.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio mientras el viejo maestro la miraba con una expresión entre vergüenza y miedo. Es entonces que Wen Qing se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, tal había sido la noticia, que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en lo inapropiado que era que una mujer regañara a un viejo maestro de una seca poderosa, en especial en ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre, tal vez por la culpa o el miedo, no se sintió indignado y se giró hacia ella.

—Nos disculpamos por nuestra incapacidad, Wen-gūniang, y además, me temo informarle que también su hermano a resultado capturado—dijo el viejo maestro haciendo una reverencia hasta el suelo, como si esperara lo peor.

—Mi Didi, ¿mi didi también…?—Wen Qing ahora parecía el doble de preocupada.

—Wen-gūniang, ya se han formado grupos de búsqueda, la secta Jin está trabajando incansablemente por encontrarlos—respondió rápidamente aquel pobre hombre.

—¡Son unos inútiles!, la secta Jiang organizará más grupos de búsqueda, deben tener algún propósito para atreverse a secuestrar a un líder de secta, sin embargo, confió en que mi sobrino no es un bueno para nada y por el momento estará bien—dijo Jiang Cheng, mientras miraba al hombre, como si quisiera desollarlo vivo.—Tenemos asuntos que atender, resolvámoslos cuanto antes.

A pesar de estar preocupado como tío, Jiang Cheng tenía responsabilidades como líder y por lo mismo tenía una figura publica que cuidar. El hombre asintió varias veces y se apresuró a sentarse en su lugar como un ratón asustado.

Unos momentos después, en la puerta del pabellón apareció Madam Luo acompañada de su esposo y dos cultivadores de la secta Jiang. Caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de Jiang Cheng e hizo una reverencia.

—Tiene la palabra—dijo Jiang Cheng impaciente.

Luo QingYang asintió y se giró hace la multitud. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa vez, que en una reunión de sectas similar había hablando delante de esos viejos, a modo de recuerdo le dio una rápida mirada a Nie MingJue y tapien a Wen Qing y después busco entre la multitud a Jin GuangYao.

—Señores, me alegra saber que gracias a Jin-gūniang, ya están al tanto de la amenaza a la que se enfrenta el mundo de la cultivación, sin embargo es necesario que aclare algunas cosas, para empezar, los llamados “pilares”, son solo una de las amenazas, si bien esas criaturas son un problema, la verdadera cuestión es el control de la enorme cantidad de energía resentía que esa gente controla.

Luo QingYang respiro pronto antes de continuar.

—Bestias demoniacas y demonios han empezado a ser controlados por Li Shang, en otras palabras, no solo estamos lidiando con monstruos que invocan fantasmas y cadáveres, si no también con monstruos que invocan y controlan demonios.

—Así cómo algunos que causan sismos—agrego Wen Qing.

—Así es, los demonios que son controlados por un pilar, suelen proveer de sus cualidades al mismo. Además, si no se tiene cuidado, sus almas pueden terminar atrapadas dentro de los núcleos del pilar, entre más almas atrape la criatura, más fuerte se vuelve.

—Entonces si esas cosas son capaces de hacer todo eso, Li Shang ya no necesita ir a absorber energía resentida de los Túmulos Funerarios, ¿Verdad?—interrogo uno de los líderes.

—De hecho, esa es la razón por la cual necesita ir allá más que nunca—respondió Wei WuXian mientras se levantan de su lugar.

—Así es, la energía resentida es la que permite que los pilares puedan hacer eso y más, Li Shang no necesita más pilares, lo que necesita es más energía resentida—corroboro Luo QingYang.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué simplemente no se ha ido a los túmulos funerarios?—pregunto otro.

—Eso lo responde el sentido común—le respondió Wei WuXian mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pabellón, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con chenqing — Las sectas aumentaron la vigilancia, y hay más cultivadores rondado los caminos, fronteras y bosques, han intentado moverse uno a uno, pero aun así, cuando comenzaban a pasar del límite, incluso había escuadrones de sectas que se juntaban con los de otras sectas, Li Shang no puede dar un paso en falso sin que alguna secta de la alarma.

—Así es, sin embargo hay algo más que lo está retrasando, y eso es la ausencia del libro Heian—le secundó Luo QingYang.

Extrañamente Wei WuXian se puso algo tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero después de un momento, volvió a sonreír.

—Lo supuse, el libro le permitía encontrar una manera de moverse más libremente, ahora que lo pienso, es normal que haya secuestrado a Jin Ling, está desesperado, el tiempo se le está acabando, sin embargo hay algo que no me termina de convencer—dijo pensativo.

—Li Shang dejo de buscar solo venganza hace mucho, lo que él desea es poder, y está dispuesto a todo por ello, los pilares se volverán más fuertes entre más pasé el tiempo, sin embargo no son invencibles, les explicaré con ayuda de Wen-guniang sus puntos débiles—continuó Luo QingYang.

Wen Qing respiro profundo y se puso a su lado.

—La razón por la que solo cultivadores de la secta Yunmeng pueden hacerles frente es simple—comenzó.

—Las campanas de la claridad purifican la mente y el cuerpo, la energía espiritual es capaz de purificar la energía demoniaca—concluyó Wei Ying.

—Por lo general cuando te enfrentas a un pilar, lo normal es que te invada el miedo, eso sumado al ambiente lleno de energía demoniaca, crean una barrera, es como un truco de ilusionistas—dijo de pronto Jin GuangYao.

—No sé a que te refieras con lo último, pero sí—le respondió Wei WuXian— por ello también El Sonido de la Lucidez de la secta Lan es una buena defensa, para destruir la barrera, se necesita una mente clara.

Wen Qing sonrío, anoche mientras oía a Luo QingYang, había entendido más que nunca, porque las flechas de su hermano también eran las únicas capaz de atravesar la barrera, independientemente del material con que estaba hecho su arco, Wen Ning era un arquero olímpico, y había ido a varios cursos de urgencias, por qué quería ser urgenciólogo, había aprendido a calmarse ante la situación más desesperante, su pequeño hermano había crecido y ya no era un miedoso.

—Ahora bien, a pesar de que la fuente principal de energía para los pilares sea la energía demoniaca, también es necesario un sacrificio de acuerdo al ritual para crearlos, la vida no se puede generar de manera espontánea, por ello se necesita un “conducto” o una persona que sea la fuente y principio—intervino Wen Qing.

—Gracias por recordármelo Wen-gūniang—agradeció Luo QingYang—así es, es por ello que los pilares necesitan un controlador como Zhao Hu o al comandante del clan Nie, esos “Conductos” son un catalizador para la enorme cantidad de energía Yin.

—Los conductos funcionan como una especie de alma para los pilares, por ello, cuando se asesina al conducto, los pilares ya no pueden moverse—volvió a hablar Jin GuangYao.

—Ahora lo entiendo cuando se trata de un cadáver feroz, estos reaccionan a las órdenes por que tienen un alma, por general resentida, las almas dentro de los núcleos son solo para neutralizar la energía Yin y servir como medio de conducción, mientras que el conducto permite que ellos reaccionen y cumplan ordenes. Ese niño es un genio, un genio muy loco en mi opinión.—dijo Wei WuXian con entusiasmo.

—Yo conozco otro genio igual de loco, pero no diré nada—agregó Wen Qing.

—En conclusión, sí queremos vencer a los pilares, solo tenemos que acabar con el conducto y atravesar la barrera—comento un comandante de algún clan.

—En teoría sí, pero debido a los fantasmas, cadáveres y demonios, junto a los sismos que provocan, será difícil, además hay otra cosa—le respondió Wen Qing.

—Li Shang cuenta con algo llamado sellos de energía Yin, su función es más que nada extraer la energía Yang, esa es la razón por la que no es fácil luchar con los pilares, mientras peleas con las criaturas demoniacas a tu al rededor, el sello se encarga de contaminar tu cuerpo con energía Yin y absorber la energía Yang, desequilibrando tu qi—explicó Luo QingYang.

—En otras palabras, esa es la razón por que los ataques a distancia han resultado mejor, aunque los ataques más efectivos sean los de corto alcance, si no se tiene cuidado, por más fuerte que sea el cultivador, podría terminar agotado hasta la muerte o paralizado—le secundó Wen Qing—esto es más una advertencia, a menos que cierto genio loco tenga alguna idea.

—No tengo nada, lo siento—respondió Wei WuXian.

—Y por último, tal vez ya lo saben, pero la mayoría de los pilares y cadáveres que vienen con él, suelen esparcir polvo de envenenamiento para cadáveres, así que tengan cuidado si deciden enfrentarlos de cerca.—termino de explicar Luo QingYang, segundos después, inesperadamente se giró en dirección a Jin GuangYao—Ahora bien, supongo que hay algo que necesita decirnos, ¿No es así Jin-Guniang?

—————

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero últimamente me ha llovido sobre mojado jajaja, he estado enferma y también ya han iniciado mis clases, así que he estado algo ocupadita, pero aquí está el capítulo de la semana.

Luo QingYang no solo ha hecho su aparición aquí, también lo ha hecho en el Manghua, y se ve preciosa, ella ha explicado lo básico con respecto a los pilares, aunque la verdadera explicación, la dará el próximo capítulo.


	22. Chapter 22

Un pequeño Jin Ling lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que con sus pequeños bracitos se tomaba de las rodillas y se hacía un ovillo en una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación.

Si fuera un niño menos afortunado, posiblemente sería más fuerte, pero en su pequeño mundo el no podía ser más desdichado, todo el mundo tenia padres que los colmaban de amor y regalos, incluso su pequeño primo, Rousong, quien en este momento se había convertido indirectamente en la causa de su pena.

Hoy todos celebraban el primer mes de vida de su primo y lamentablemente parecían haberse olvidado de su existencia, incluso su pequeño tío, quien generalmente era quién lo llenaba de cariño, hoy tenia otros planes.

Sintió como otra gruesa lagrima se deslizaba por los bordes de su pequeña nariz, la cual estaba tan congestionada por el llanto, que se había puesto roja. De pronto sin esperarlo la lágrima y su pequeña cabeza se inclinaron debido a una fuerza mayor.

Unos gentiles brazos acunaron su pequeña cabeza y comenzaron a acariciarla con ternura, mientras que en su pequeña frente, un beso lleno de dulzura fue depositado.

Sentir consuelo y compasión solo provoco que su llanto se agravara aún más, sus pequeñas manitas se separaron de sus piernas y tomaron con fuerza las túnicas de aquella persona, mientras enterraba con desesperación su cabeza en su pecho.

Aquella persona, llena de paciencia, se limitó a abrazarlo dándole dulces palmaditas en la espalda, y lo dejó llorar hasta cansarse, sin importarle que sus túnicas se empaparan o se llenaran de moco.

Una vez que se calmó, pudo percibir el ligero olor a sándalo, combinado con el olor a la hierba fresca del campo, abrió los ojos lentamente y su vista fue invadida por la blancura de las túnicas de aquella persona.

No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quién era, esta persona era una de las responsables de haber expandido su mundo, de hacerlo saber que las penas propias no son tan grandes como las del mundo mismo.

De improvisto se deshizo momentáneamente del abrazo de esa persona, solamente para ser, esta vez él, quien lo abrazara con fuerza. En su estatura actual Jin Ling era incluso más alto que SiZhui.

Una vez que lo tuvo preso entre sus brazos, coloco suavemente sus labios en su oido.

—Salvaste mi vida una vez, ven a salvarme la vida otra vez—susurró Jin Ling mientras sus abrazo se apretaba.

—Lo haré, A-Ling, ¿A caso no he venido por ti justo ahora?—le respondió SiZhui de manera calmada.

—Quiero que vengas por mi, y que ya no vuelvas a apartarte—dijo Jin Ling con voz de mando. ShiZui dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible—contesto el amable chico.

—Lo sé, tú tienes tu secta y yo la mía, pero…

—No es eso, —lo interrumpió SiZhui, después prosiguió con tono tranquilo— lo que pasa, es que, no me gustaría quedarme al lado de una persona tan débil como tú.

Jin Ling abrió los ojos con terror. Se aparto inmediatamente de él, acuno su rostro en sus manos, mientras miraba a SiZhui de manera ansiosa.

—No, eso jamas, los demás podrán considerarme así, pero tú no tienes ese derecho, tú…

—Joven líder Jin—pronuncio ShiZui con una sonrisa amable—Joven líder Jin, RuLan tienes que despertar.

Jin Lin se levanto de golpe, su reacción fue tal, que terminó golpeándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con una especie de poste, el dolor agudo lo hizo ver luces y provocó que intentara encogerse del dolor, sin embargo, le fue imposible, su cuerpo al parecer estaba atado al poste con el que se había golpeado.

—Joven amo Jin, ¿Le duele mucho?—la voz amable y preocupada de Wen Ning le recordó en dónde estaban.

—¡¿Quién demonios es RuLan?!, Ya te he dicho que no me llames por ese nombre feo—le reclamo a Wen Ning, quien estaba amarrado en un poste similar en frente de él.

—Lo siento Joven Líder Jin, pero parecía estar teniendo un mal sueño, así que pensé que era la única manera de despertarlo—le respondió con amabilidad.

Jin Ling se quedo en silencio un momento.

—Oye Wen Ning—lo llamó después.

—¿Sí joven líder?

—En tu familia, ¿la mayoría era así de amable?, quiero decir, no es que Wen-guniang no lo sea, pero ella, es diferente a ustedes, ¿Sabes?

Wen Ning le dedico una sonrisa.

—Con ustedes, he de suponer que se refiere a A-Yuan y a mi—corroboro Wen Ning

—Obviamente, no es como si hubiera más Wens vivos a los que yo conociera—le respondió Jin Ling.

—En realidad la mayoría de nuestra familia y clan tuvo una actitud arrogante en su tiempo, es normal, debido al estatus que manejaban, sin embargo, tal y como cualquier persona, eran amables con las personas cercanas a ellos—le respondió Wen Ning.

—¿Incluso Wen RouHan?—pregunto Jin Ling. Provocando que la sonrisa de Wen Ning se hiciera más grande.

—Por su puesto, en ambas vidas él siempre ha adorado a mi hermana, podría decirse que era un buen tío, al menos con ella, y mi hermana, también tiene un corazón muy grande cuando se trata de la familia.

—Se me había olvidado que de alguna manera, tú vienes del futuro, ¿Al menos ahí tu familia esta viva?¿Te haz reencontrado con gente de este tiempo reencarnada?—preguntó Jin Ling con tono curioso.

—Podría decirse que sí y no, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, así que quien se hizo cargo de mi Jiejie y de mi, fue nuestra abuela y tíos, hasta que mi Jiejie se independizo, tuvimos la oportunidad de tener a la misma familia que en este tiempo y también nos volvimos a encontrar con la mayoría, por no decir todos nuestros conocidos de aquí?

—¿De casualidad…mis padres…—Jin Ling pronuncio con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, están vivos y son felices juntos, y usted esta con ellos, siempre están procurando darle todo el amor que les es posible—le respondió Wen Ning.

—SiZ…Si están mis padres, ¿También están mis abuelos?—volvió a preguntar

—Sí, bueno, al menos del lado materno, ah sí, y se me olvidaba, el pequeño A-Yuan también, da la casualidad de que asisten a la misma clase.

—No era necesario que me dieras esos detalles—dijo Jin Ling como quitándole importancia, aunque su corazón parecía estar bailando por la emoción.

—¡Ustedes!, ¡Guarden silencio o les arrancaremos la lengua!—dijo de pronto uno de los “guardias” que los vigilaban, por lo visto, se había quedado dormido cuidándolo y apenas se haba despertado.

Estos días no habían sido fáciles para ambos, en especial para Jin Lin, se sentía un inútil, no solo lo habían capturado, también había perdido la espada de su padre y además estaba constantemente preocupado por Fairy.

Aunque siendo objetivos, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, las cuerdas que lo ataban no eran normales, eran un tipo de material que suprimía el poder espiritual, además de que con cada forcejo, estas parecían apretarse más.

—¿Joven amo Jin?—susurro Wen Ning

—¿Qué?

—De casualidad, ¿hay algo que A-Yuan le deba?, lo oí mencionar su nombre entre sueños—lo interrogó.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No!—se apresuro a responder Jin Ling

—¡Dije que guardaran silencio!—los volvió a reprender aquel hombre

No era que Wen Ning fuese un idiota, pero como cualquier tío sentía curiosidad y más que nada, quería oír de la propia boca de Jin Ling, que las especulaciones de su Jiejie eran ciertas.

—Los padres de SiZhui, ¿ellos estaban con Wei Ying en los túmulos funerarios?—susurro inesperadamente Jin Ling.

—No, sus padres murieron antes de eso —le respondió Wen Ning—cuando el maestro Wei rescató a los restantes de nuestra familia, la abuela era quien se encargaba de él con ayuda de todos, era el único niño que nos quedaba.

—Su padre…

—Joven Líder, cuando el maestro Wei nos rescató, nuestra familia decidió dejar el pasado donde se supone que pertenece, no vale la pena recordar cosas que solo nos causan dolor.

—Siempre eres amable, pero ahora eres diferente, hablas como un viejo—le respondió Jin Lin

—Llevo dos vidas vividas, supongo que algo he aprendido—respondió Wen Ning con una sonrisa tímida.

—Cuando mi tío se enteré se pondrá furioso—cambio de tema Jin Ling.

—El maestro Wei seguramente se preocupara mucho—agregó Wen Ning

—Ja, no es como si tuviera un porqué, mi Jiujiu dice que el rompió lazos con nuestra familia hace mucho y que además ni siquiera compartimos sangre.

El corazón de Wen Ning se entristeció profundamente al oír esas palabras, si Jin Ling supiera todo lo que él sabía, seguramente no hablaría sin tanto cuidado.

—¿Y usted también piensa lo mismo?—preguntó.

—Él…es un buen…

—¡Acaso no entienden!—el grito del hombre volvió a silenciarlos, se acercó y dio una fuerte patada en el poste en que estaba amarrado Jin Ling, justo al lado de su cabeza—si no fuese por que los necesitamos intactos…

—Tal vez deberíamos amarrarles la boca—comentó otro

—Ustedes, el jefe quiere verlos, al parecer a surgido algo—dijo otra voz

Ambos hombres se giraron y los dejaron en paz, momentos después, se oyeron como las pisadas se alejaban, ambos guardaron silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Jin Ling hablo de nuevo.

—Eh, Wen Ning

—¿Si Joven Líder Jin?

—¿Hay alguien de quien te hubiera gustado despedirte?, me refiero a alguien más aparte de tu familia—pregunto de pronto.

—Joven Líder Jin, estaremos bien, saldremos de aquí, se lo prometo—se apresuro a responder Wen Ning

—No lo digo por esto, solo, responde.

Wen Ning bajo un poco la mirada, todos éramos cobardes cuando se trataba de algo o alguien en especifico. Y de hecho la razón por la que había viajado al pasado…la persona a la que quería ver…

—Sí, me gustaría despedirme de un amigo muy querido—respondió.

—¿Wei WuXian?

—Al maestro Wei lo considero familia.

—Mmh, hubiera apostado a que hablabas de él, siempre le fuiste fiel, tan leal como un perro—le contestó de manera neutra, mientras en sus adentros pensaba “A mi también me encantaría tener un perro Wen que me fuera así de leal”

—¿Y usted?—pregunto Wen Ning

Jin Ling puso una mala cara, prefería no hablar de ello, pero sería muy injusto.

—Sí, también de un buen amigo—dijo de mala gana, luego susurro para sí mismo—un amigo que me gustaría que viniera por mí. 

Jin GuangYao trago fuertemente, ¿Acaso Wen Qing y Nie MingJue lo habían traicionado?, ¿A qué se refería Luo QingYang con esa pregunta?, sentía como por su espalda un sudor frío resbalaba y erizaba su piel. Sin embargo siguió manteniendo la compostura y tomó aún más valor, cuando vio a Lan XiChen apretar la empuñadura de Shuoyue. Se levanto elegantemente de su lugar e hizo una reverencia.

—Ya que hemos terminado con información que es de importancia mutua, si no es molestia, me gustaría pedir una audiencia privada con usted Madam Luo, así como con Wen-guniang, Chifeng-Zun, el Joven Maestro Wei, y con Jiang Zong Zhū, para tratar asuntos que solo a nosotros nos competen.

Sus amigos y Luo QingYang asintieron, por lo visto había interpretado bien, y en realidad no se trataba de ninguna amenaza. Por otro lado la cara de Wei WuXiang y la de Jiang Cheng parecían estar envueltas en un aura de incomodidad, mientras que en los rostros de los dos jades se había sembrado el desconcierto y el miedo.

Los demás cultivadores parecían curiosos, pero no dijeron nada y empezaron a salir poco a poco de la sala, Jiang Cheng dio algunas ordenes para mantener la hospitalidad para con sus invitados y volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

—Ustedes dos también pueden quedarse, —dijo de pronto Nie MingJue mientras se acercaba a los dos jades, quienes parecían muy renuentes a salirse del pabellón que estaba siendo cerrado por paneles de madera.—si todo se sale de control necesitaremos manos.

—Será mejor que tomen algunas almohadillas y las acerquen, solo por si esto se alarga—les aconsejo Wen Qing.

Los presentes comenzaron a hacer lo que ella les dijo, Lan Zhan tomo rápidamente dos almohadas, obviamente, una para él y otra para Wei Yiing, Wen Qing le pasó una Luo QingYang y XiChen hizo lo mismo con Jin GuangYao. Formando una media luna al rededor de Juan Cheng.

—Ahora sí, he de suponer que ya sabías sobre lo que paso con Jin Ling, ¿No es así?— Luo QingYang fue directo al grano.

—Sí—respondió Jin GuangYao mientras de sus mangas extrajo un pañuelo, del cual sacó la campana de la claridad de Jin Ling y la campana espiritual de Fairy

—Nos enteramos ayer—le secundó Wei WuXian—miesntras teníamos un encuentro con Li Shang

Un golpe fuerte se oyó desde el lugar de Jiang Cheng, quien miraba a Jiang Cheng con coraje.

—Si ya sabían, ¿por qué cuando llegaron no dieron aviso de ello?¿Qué démonos significa todo esto?—espetó Jiang Cheng

Jin GuangYao se levanto de su lugar y caminó hacia Jiang Cheng.

—Jiang Zong Zhū, nuestro sobrino vale toda la prudencia del mundo, no voy a jugar con la seguridad de él, sería ingenuo pensar que el arroz sigue limpio después de la primera limpieza.—le contestó mientras ponía ambos objetos en sus manos.—es por lo mismo que me esforcé por persuadir al maestro Wei, de no hacer un escandió al llegar aquí.

—Li Shang no es un idiota, y todo esto es demasiado sospechoso—lo apoyó Nie MingJue, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Jiang Cheng dio un profundo respiro e intento calmarse.

—Haz cuidado bien de ella—dijo de pronto Luo QingYang a Jin GuangYao.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?—le respondió él mientras volvía a su lugar junto a Lan XiChen.

—Fue solo una observación, se ve más saludable y fuerte, que la ultima vez que la vi—le respondió Luo QingYang con una sonrisa —pero de eso ya hablaremos después.

Jin GuangYao asintió.

—Por otra parte, Mayor Wei, ya que se encontró con él, ¿Cómo vio su estado?—le pregunto dirigiéndose esta vez a Wei WuXian

—Su núcleo le a ayudado a suprimir la mayor parte de los efectos que el cultivo demoniaco hayan podido causarle, pero tal parece que últimamente se esta subestimando así mismo, si sigue a ese ritmo, le calculo menos de un mes—respondió Wei WuXian con un tono nostálgico.

Lan Zhan tomo su mano cariñosamente.

—De acuerdo a Madam Luo, a este punto él lleva 2 años y medio cultivando por energía demoniaca, pero a diferencia de ti, él tiene un núcleo, se supone que debería ser un poco más fácil para él.—reflexiono Nie MingJue.

—Da-Ge, no sé si todavía tienes en mente todas las tonterías que te decían, pero Wei WuXian, no se la pasaba invocando fantasmas 24/7—intervino Wen Qing.

—Así es, tenia cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme—respondió Wei WuXian orgulloso.

—Por lo general si no estaba haciendo estupideces, se la pasaba holgazaneado—agrego Wen Qing después.

—¡Aiya! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar mis horas de investigación estupideces?—se quejo Wei WuXian.

—Déjame adivinar, la mayoría de esos inventos salían mal o causaban alguna explosión—intervino Jin GuangYao.

Wen Qing asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

—También dejaba todo tirado y se molestaba si pisabas alguna de sus basuras—dijo de pronto la voz de Jiang Cheng, causando un gran silencio en la sala—¿Continuamos con lo importante?¿Qué tiene que ver mi sobrino con el estado de ese hijo de perra?

—A Li Shang no le queda mucho tiempo, no si no se detiene ahora, pero por lo visto él esta dispuesto a hundirse, si con eso destruye al mundo del cultivo. El libro Heian es una pieza clave para apurar sus planes, pero este esta en nuestras manos.—explico Luo QingYang

—Y Jin Ling y mi didi en las suyas—prosiguió Wen Qing.

—Li Shang desea que intercambiemos el libro Heian por Jin Ling y Wen Ning—continuo Jin GuangYao.

—Entonces solo hagámoslo, de todos modos, tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a ese maldito perro—dijo Jiang Cheng

—Jiang-Zong Zhū, con todo respeto, ¿es consiente de lo que acaba de decir?—dijo indignada Luo QingYang

—Madam Luo tiene razón, estamos arriesgando la vida de muchas personas al entregar ese libro, además, no solo es un familiar suyo el que ha sido secuestrado—prosiguió Nie MingJue.

—Jiang-Zong Zhū, comprendemos su preocupación por su sobrino, pero en este momento debemos pensar con objetividad y en el bien común—opino también Lan XiChen.

Jiang Cheng los miro con odio, y por instinto le dio una mirada a Wei WuXian, como esperando el siguiente ataque de su parte.

Wei WuXian trago con fuerza, saco el libro de portada oscura de sus mangas, le dio una mirada a Lan Zhan, volvió a respirar y sin que nadie se lo esperara comenzó a caminar hacia Jiang Cheng.

—¡Wei WuXian!¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?!—espeto Nie MingJue mientras se levantaba del suelo y desenfundaba a Baxia. XiChen, Luo QingYang y Jin GuangYao también desenfundaron sus espadas.

—¡Vaya!, es lo mínimo que esperaba de ti—dijo Jiang Cheng.

—Jin Ling también es importante para mi—le respondió Wei WuXian mientras desenfundaba a Subian,

Jiang Cheng no sabía como sentirse, sin embargo decidió no pensarlo mucho y también desenfundo a Sandu, mientras que en su otra mano, Zidian comenzaba lanzar pequeños rayos. Como era de esperarse, segundos después Lan WangJi, se puso al lado de Wei WuXian y desenfundo a Bichen.

—Jiang-Zong Zhū, piénselo bien, Lotus Pier esta lleno de cultivadores de otras sectas en este momento, no querrá armar un escándalo, mientras toma una decisión estúpida—le advirtió Nie MingJue.

Jiang Cheng sonrió.

—Corrección, Lotus Pier esta lleno de cultivadores de otras sectas inconscientes—dijo de pronto Wen Qing, al mismo tiempo que sin esperarse, las piernas de los cuatro comenzaron a fallar, y cayeron al suelo de golpe—justo como ustedes lo estarán dentro de unos minutos.

Los cuatro estaban sorprendidos, esta reunión se supone que no debería de terminar así, para colmo, sentían que no solo su conciencia y fuerza física disminuía su poder espiritual también lo hacía con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Wen Qing!, ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!—la reprendió Nie MingJue con su ultimo aliento.

—Lo siento Da-Ge, pero te apuesto todas mis regalías a que tu harías lo mismo por tu didi, lo mismo para ti A-Yao, sé que sacrificarías esto y más por Lan Zhong Zhu, Madam Luo, usted haría lo mismo por su hija, si lo negaran sería hipocresía.—les respondió ella, al mismo tiempo que se ponía al lado de Wei Ying y los otros dos.

Los cuatro perdieron el conocimiento segundos después. Wei WuXian miro a Wen Qing asombrado.

—¿Acaso ustedes dos ya lo sabían?—preguntó.

—Wei WuXian, si secuestraron a mi didi y a Jin Ling, ¿no crees que lo lógico sería avisar a sus personas más cercanas para tener más impacto?—le respondió ella mientras comenzaba a acomodar el cuerpo de una inconsciente Luo QingYan y le ponía una de las almohadas en la cabeza—deja de mirarme y ayúdame con los demás.

Wei WuXian se dirigió rápidamente hacía Lan XiChen.

—Lan Zhan tu encárgate de Nie MingJue, eres más fuerte, podrás levantarlo sin problema—le dijo Wei Ying con una sonrisa, su esposo solo asintió, luego se dirigió a Wen Qing—Entonces, ¿Li Shang también vino a verlos?

—No como tal, solo mando un mensaje algo peculiar—le respondió ella mientras ahora acomodaba el cuerpo de Jin SiuYao

—¿Un mensaje particular?—pregunto Wei Ying

—Envió a un pilar que causaba sismos, su conducto le dio el mensaje a miembros de mi secta, así como las espadas y arcos de ellos como prueba—respondió Jiang Cheng con indiferencia, quien por lo visto había estado hablando con uno de sus cultivadores—Todo esta listo, es hora de irnos.

—Bien, —respondió Wen Qing y se levanto para seguirlo—Vamos, entre más rápido resolvamos esto, mejor.

Wei WuXian se apresuro a tomarle la mano.

—Espera, Wen Qing esto será peligroso, no es mejor que esperas aquí y…

—Wei WuxIan, ¿lo dices en serio?, sabes de antemano, que iría por mi didi siempre, sin importar lo que sea que tenga que encontrarme—le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Wei Ying la soltó.

—Lo sé, vayamos por él, como la ultima vez—le dijo resignado. Su amiga no había cambiado, era una mujer valiente dispuesta a lo que sea para proteger a los suyos.

Jiang Cheng de hecho ya había tenido una buena discusión sobre su presencia en la misión de rescate y se había dado cuenta de que era más testaruda que un perro salvaje, sin embargo el dialogo con Wei Ying le dio otra connotación al asunto, al mismo tiempo que reabría una pequeña herida en su pecho.

Los cuatro salieron apresuradamente del pabellón, y se montaron en sus espadas. Sin embargo, justo antes de partir una joven voz se oyó.

—¡Mayor Wei, Hanguang-Jun!, ¡Por favor esperen!

Un apresurado Lan SiZhui apareció de pronto.

—Sé que irán por A-Ling y mi Shushu, ¡Por favor déjenme acompañarlos!

—Wen Qing, ¿no dijiste que todos los cultivadores de los otros clanes estaban inconscientes?—le reclamo Wei WuXian.

—Bueno, aquí se ve claramente a que familia perece—le contesto ella, luego añadió— que venga, ¿No me dijiste a caso que era uno de los mejores cultivadores de su generación?, tal vez necesitemos más manos.

Wei WuXian sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Claro que lo es!, ¡A-Yuan, puedes venir!.—le dijo al joven cultivador, quien rápidamente se montó en su espada.

Mientras surcaban los cielos, Wei WuXian seguía curioso.

—Por cierto, aun no me han contado cómo organizaron todo el plan anterior, o como sabían si me pondría de su lado—los interrogo Wei WuXian.

—No eres un idiota, sé que en tu pequeña cabeza, ya haz descifrado todo y solo quieres una confirmación, —le respondió Wen Qing.

Wei WuXian le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y asintió.

—Bien, una vez que recibimos el mensaje de Li Shang, y la familia Luo fue liberada, decidimos tener una discusión con ella, era obvio que Luo QingYan no estaría dispuesta a entregar el libro para salvar a A-Ling o a A-Ning, tú tenias el libro y sabíamos que esos cuatro se negarían, además había más asuntos que tratar, así que dicha discusión se prolongo hasta muy entrada la noche, pero cuando la conversación con ella termino…

_Wen Qing salió como si fuera un alma en pena del pabellón principal, se sentía abatida, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y para colmo su didi, así como Jin Ling habían sido secuestrados, siguió caminado sin un rumbo en particular entre los pasillos de Lotus Pier, cabizbaja y apretando con fuerza el arco de su didi, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos._

_Sin embargo, sabía que no importaba el problema, siempre había una solución, ella no podía rendirse fácilmente, tenía que encontrar una manera, simple necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría y las respuestas llegarían solas._

_Y entonces, lo vio, arrodillado y rogándole a sus ancestros, posiblemente por la seguridad de su sobrino, esa escena le era dolorosamente familiar, pero no podía hacer lo mismo que en aquella ocasión, así que dio medía vuelta y decidió esperarlo en otro pasillo._

_Mientras lo esperaba su mente trazaba mil y un planes, confiaba en su hermano y su talento para mantenerse sereno aun en las peores situaciones, pero la incertidumbre de no conocer totalmente a sus enemigos era una tortura que le generaba una dolorosa impotencia, de hecho estaba ahí recargada sobre una pared, dispuesta a hablar con la persona que había tratado de evitar durante todo este tiempo._

_Los paso de Jiang Cheng le avisaron que era hora, se enderezó y dirigió su mirada hacia él._

_—Jiang Zong Zhū, ¿Tiene un momento?—le preguntó mientras lo alcanzaba._

_Jiang Cheng que hasta ese momento estaba pensativo, le dirigió su atención._

_—Wen-guniang, ¿Qué se le ofrece?—respondió de la manera más educada posible, aunque claramente se podía ver que no estaba muy contento._

_—Seré breve, no pienso quedarme de manos cruzadas con respecto a la situación de mi didi y su sobrino, en este momento Wei WuXian y Jin SiuYao incluso ya deben haberse enterado, ese tal Li Shang no es tonto, y conociendo a mis amigos, sé que tampoco se quedaran con las manos cruzadas, así que, necesitamos un plan para que todos salgamos ganando sin arriesgarnos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa, espero que hayan estado bien, esta autora últimamente ha tenido problemas con su lap, así que por ello se ha atrasado un poco, si no surge una cosa siempre surge otra(ー∀ー；) …
> 
> El final de este arco se acerca, para dar paso al último, creo que máximo faltan unos 8 capítulos, muchas gracias por tanto, perdón por algunos errores que se me escapan por ahí o alguna confusión, son errores de una estudiante universitaria desvelada jajaja.
> 
> Nos leemos luego (￣▽￣)ノ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, deseándoles una buena semana les dejo el capitulo de hoy, con una nota.
> 
> (1)Las acciones de Jin GuangShan. Aclararé algunas cosas, para empezar, tenia una duda con respecto a como ven actualmente la homosexualidad en China, así que tuve que investigar y descubrí algo interesante, a pesar de que la mayoría de los Chinos sean tolerantes con este tema, por lo general suelen mostrarse muy renuentes cuando se trata de su propia familia, y por su cultura, sigue siendo un tema delicado debido al tema de la familia y la descendencia, es un tema muy interesante en realidad, que posiblemente explore en la segunda parte de este fanfic.
> 
> Como siempre, les agradezco por pasarse por aquí. Nos leemos pronto. (^w^)/

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la universidad hacia la salida, amaba los inicios de clases, ver caras nuevas siempre era genial, a Jin GuangYao siempre le habían parecido interesantes las reacciones humanas, sorpresa, terror, confusión, los sentimientos humanos eran maravillosos.

Si verlos era maravilloso, sentirlos era algo extraordinario, y por ello a pesar de que se inclinaba por estudiar Ciencias Sociales, al final se había decidido por Artes Escénicas, expresar algo que incluso no te pertenecía era sin duda un arte, un arte que requería el dominio de la mente sobre el corazón.

La chaqueta verde militar de su mejor amigo de pronto saltó a la vista, después de todo Nie MingJue no era alguien a quien podías pasar desapercibido, era un hombre alto, con un aura dominante e imponente, podría incluso catalogarse como una belleza de aura atemorizante.

De un momento a otro Nie MingJue se volteo y su mirada se encontró con la de Jin GuangYao.

—¡A-Yao, date prisa, quiero presentarte a alguien!—le grito de pronto, Jin GuangYao se encogió un poco y apresuro el paso.

—Da-Ge, no es necesario que me grites, todos se me han quedado viendo—le reclamo una vez que llego hasta él

—MingJue, él tiene razón—dijo de pronto una voz de tono gentil.

Jin GuangYao centro su atención rápidamente en el dueño de aquella voz y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, esos ojos ámbar oscuro y aquella sonrisa gentil.

—XiChen…—pronuncio inconscientemente

—Es un gusto volver a verte A-Yao—dijo XiChen

—¿No deberías estar estudiando en el extranjero?—preguntó Jin GuangYao con asombro.

—Decidí terminar mi ultimo año en mi amada patria, además, MingJue me dijo que te conocía y…necesitaba volver a verte—respondió XiChen.

—Yo…—las mejillas de Jin GuangYao se colorearon de un tenue rosa, _¿A caso el chico inalcanzable del que se había enamorado hace cuatro años había vuelto a China solo por él?_

—Te debo un gran favor y no me dejaste ningún número de teléfono, o una dirección fija para contactarte, pero por suerte tenemos un amigo en común, creo que incluso el destino quiere que seamos buenos amigos—dijo XiChen con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo la sonrisa de Jin GuangYao se desvaneció un poco.

—Sí, por supuesto, seamos buenos amigos—dijo con amabilidad, a pesar de sentir que el corazón se le rasgaba—¿Da-Ge y tú se conocen desde hace mucho?

—Somos de la misma edad, y estudiamos en la misma preparatoria, además ahora tomaremos algunas clases juntos, las materias legales sobre negocios las llevaremos juntos—explico Nie MingJue.

—Es genial que los edificios de Leyes, Negocios y Artes están en la misma sección de la ciudad universitaria, nos veremos con frecu…

Cuando la voz de XiChen junto al panorama empezó a volverse tenue, Jin GuangYao lo comprendió, estaba reviviendo algunos de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada.

—¿Qué es esa cara de perro hambriento?—pregunto Nie MingJue sin mirarlo, el aire helado de la tarde que entraba por la ventana del auto, pero Jin GuangYao parecía no darse cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó con tono indiferente.

—Ve a mentirle a otro, yo te conozco, has estado suspirando y muriéndote por un niño rico al que ayudaste hace cuatro años, y ahora te haz puesto triste solo por qué te han mandado a la friendzone en el primer encuentro, me decepcionas.—le respondió Nie MingJue con algo de cizaña.

—Da-Ge, eso no es…

—Escucha, tu Da-Ge a hecho un gran esfuerzo para reunirte con él, no lo arruines, la gran muralla no se construyo en un día, rendirse es de perdedores y ningún amigo mío es uno…

—Da-Ge, tú…

—Agradéceme en la boda…

Jin GuangYao sonrió, su mejor amigo era un lengua larga, cruel, estricto, y metiche cuando se trataba de los suyos, y un gran tipo, estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia él y abrazarle, pero un agudo dolor en su mandíbula lo hizo darse cuenta de que el siguiente acuerdo había comenzado.

Aquel puñetazo lo recordaría toda su vida, había sido tan fuerte, que no solo lo había hecho caer por las escaleras principales de la mansión Jin, incluso le había fracturado la mandíbula y la caída le había hecho romperse dos costillas.

—¡Lárgate!¡No quiero volver a verte!¡Me das asco!—dijo molesto Jin GuangShan(1)

Jin GuangYao tosió un poco de sangre debido al golpe y aun vacilante, se levanto, como la orgullosa peonía que era, le dio una ultima sonrisa a ese viejo y asqueroso perro al que un día había considerado su padre y camino hacia la salida con pasos trémulos.

Cuando estaba punto de pasar el portal se volteo despacio y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa sangrienta, a pesar del inmenso y punzante dolor que sentía en su mandíbula.

Camino todo lo que pudo sin que nadie le ayudara hasta las blancas calles, hasta que no puedo mantenerse en pie y cayó inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenia una sonda nasogástrica y estaba conectado al oxigeno, unos preocupados Nie MingJue y Wen Qing se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos cuando lo vieron despertar, sin embargo un rostro lleno de lágrimas se robo toda su visón instantes después.

—A-Yao, mi pobre A-Yao, no debí dejarte solo—XiChen le acaricio las mejillas.

Todo volvió a ponerse borroso, pero lucho por mantenerse ¨consciente¨.

—El único marica en esa casa, es ese asqueroso viejo—dijo con molestia Nie MingJue—¡y me vale que tú estés presente!.

Jin ZiXuan alzó las manos en forma de defensa.

—No es como si estuviera en desacuerdo con tus palabras—contesto él—me avergüenza que sea mi padre, si soy sincero.

—Pero…sigue…siendo…tu…padre…—dijo con esfuerzo Jin GuangYao.

—¡No hables! y mucho menos para defender a ese cerdo—lo reprendió Wen Qing.

—Ya tengo listo los papeles para meterle una demanda—dijo Nie MingJue decidido.

—No es…necesario….me conformó…con no ver su rostro…otra vez—respondió Jin GuangYao con cansancio, su agencia y la familia Lan también querían meter demandas, y lo ultimo que él quería, eran escándalos.

Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí, rodeado de sus amigos, de su novio, de su hermano, tuvo que despedirse de ellos porqué el recuerdo volvió a cambiar.

—Tu tío realmente esta molesto—dijo Jin GuangYao mientras dejaba las dos tazas de té en el buró de la cama, por lo visto estaban en la habitación de XiChen, el cual se encontraba semi acostado en la cama, con su laptop en las piernas.

—Sí, realmente lo esta—le respondió, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa dulce y tomaba la taza que su esposo le ofrecía.

—¿Tú no lo estas?—le pregunto A-yao mientras se sentaba junto a sus pies sosteniendo una de las tazas con té.

—No, no tengo por qué estarlo, WangJi ya no es un niño, además, si algo debe molestarme de esta situación, es el hecho de que yo no fui tan valiente como él, para escaparme contigo cuando pude hacerlo, si lo hubiera hecho, entonces ese hombre no…

—No es necesario que te martirices por eso—lo interrumpió Jin GuangYao—Wei WuXian y yo no somos iguales, él tiene el respaldo de su familia, yo en cambio, no podía ofrecerte nada en ese momento.

XiChen se retiro las gafas al oírlo y decidió dejar la taza y la laptop en el buró, para después atrapar en un movimiento rápido a Jin GuangYao en un abrazo, la taza que este sostenía salió volando y se estrelló en la alfombra derramando su contenido, pero a ambos no pareció impórteles lo más mínimo.

—Tal vez no tenias el respaldo de los Jin, pero, no hay nada tan valioso que pudiera compararse al simple hecho de estar contigo, ¿Querías ofrecerme algo más?, creo que eso sería bondad excesiva de tu parte.—dijo XiChen mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Aveces siento que él de la bondad excesiva es otro, mi querido Lan Huan—respondió Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa.

—Mi querido A-Yao, mientras estemos juntos, no tienes por qué temerle a nada, ya hemos superado lo que se nos puso en contra una vez, y lo seguiremos haciendo.

—¿Me lo prometes?—preguntó Jin GuangYao, mientras se separaba un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.

—Sí, cuando todo salga bien, estaré contigo, y si no, también estaré contigo—dijo XiChen, con esa sonrisa tan dulce que podría llevarse toda la amargura de su vida.

Jin GuangYao sentía que podía morir de felicidad, ahora quien había atrapado a quien fue él, junto sus labios con los de XiChen, mientras sentía que todo lo malo de su vida, podría atravesado una y mil veces más, si este era el resultado, si al final podía quedarse al lado del hombre al que amaba, siendo amado de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Jin GuangYao por fin abrió los ojos, su cabeza estaba acomodada en la mullida almohada que recordaba, antes había utilizado para sentarse, frente a él un inconsciente XiChen se hallaba acostado, con su cuerpo mirando hacia su dirección, esto seguramente había sido obra de Wen Qing o de Wei WuXian.

Mientras admiraba el rostro tranquilo de XiChen, fue sorprendido infraganti por él mismo, quien se había despertado también, sus miradas se encontraron, y como si no recordara en qué situación se encontraban, le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Estas bien, Er-Ge?—le preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse.

—Lo estoy, ¿A-Yao esta bien?, ¿No se lastimo?—preguntó XiChen, mientras recordaba que había ocurrido recién y rápidamente se levantó, para después extenderle una mano a Jin GuangYao.

—No, o tal vez ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el dolor de la caída desapareciera—le contestó, tomando su mano.

—¡Esa maldita bruja!—se oyó de pronto la voz de Nie MingJue—¡cuándo la atrape…!

—Lo llegué a pensar de Sandu Shengshou, pero jamas de Wen-guniang—le secundo la voz indignada de Luo QingYang.

Jin GuangYao se termino de levantar del suelo con ayuda de XiChen y los encaro.

—Wen Qing es la persona más prudente que he conocido—dijo mientras se acercaba Nie MingJue.

—Eso pensaba yo, pero debí imaginarme que saldría a favor de Wei WuXian y sobre todo a favor de ese perro gruñón de Jiang Cheng, ¡la gente se vuelve estúpida cuando está enamorada!—espeto Nie MingJue con coraje palpable.

—Da-Ge, se que estas molesto, pero ella tiene razones validas para lo que hizo—dijo Jin GuangYao

—¡Va!, ¡tú guarda silencio, eres la ultima persona que puede tener una opinión sobre esto!, ¡estoy rodeado de idiotas!, ¡en este instante tenemos que ir y atrapar a esos traidores!—bufó Nie MingJue quien decidido desenfundó a Baixia.

—MingJue, por favor guarda tu espada, conozco a mi cuñado y a mi hermano, sé que ambos siempre estarán del lado de la justicia, seguramente sus acciones tienen alguna buena justificación—intervino Lan XiChen.

—¡Tú tampoco tienes derecho a hablar!, siempre confiando en todos, ¡deja de ser tan ingenuo!—arremetió Nie MingJue contra él.

—Da-Ge, basta, escúchame, estamos hablando de un líder de secta, un genio loco, uno de los mejores cultivadores de nuestro mundo y una eminencia medica que también es cultivadora, ¿Crees que…

—¡No!, ¡tú escúchame!, tengo conmigo a un líder de secta, a un genio loco, una de las cultivadoras más valientes que he conocido y también, estoy yo, me creo de todo, menos débil, ¿Crees acaso que no podemos detenerlos?—lo interrumpió Nie MingJue

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que ellos no son tan estúpidos como para rendirse ante una persona tan fácilmente y también, a que puedes estar tranquilo, Wei WuXian y Wen Qing no pueden entregarle el libro—le respondió Jin Guangyao con tranquilidad

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas?, ¿Acaso no haz visto que para eso se lo han llevado?!

Volver a túmulos funerarios era una catarsis de recuerdos para los cinco, cada uno tenia recuerdos diferentes: amargos, dulces, desesperantes, desgarradores; ese lugar también significaba diferentes cosas: esperanza, desesperanza, ganancias, perdidas, vida y también muerte.

El paisaje no había cambiado mucho, energía resentida y muerte en cada rincón, la hojarasca y la flora seca parecían recibirlos con gusto, los cinco caminaron en silencio por aquel paisaje inhóspito, hasta llegar a una barrera, justo como cuando Wei Wuxian y los remates Wen vivían ahí.

—Vaya, quién diría que este lugar al final hospedaría a más de un villano perseguido por el mundo del cultivo—pronuncio Wei Ying con ironía mientras sonreía triunfante y ponía sus manos en jarras.

—Este lugar atrae a puros maniáticos de la energía resentida—dijo Wen Qing mientras parecía mirar con interés hacia la barrera

—Este maniático te salvó la vida, malagradecida—dijo Wei WuXian con una sonrisa.

Wen Qing le sonrió y abrió la boca para responder, cuando unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, lo cual provocó que los cinco se pusieran alerta.

—¡Maestro Wei, es realmente un honor volver a verlo, y me da placer saber qué Jiang Zhong Zhu y Wen-guniang al final tomaron la mejor decisión!—los recibió Li Shang con una sonrisa, mientras abría los brazos a manera de bienvenida

La barrera había desaparecido, dejando a la vista a Li Shang, que venia acompañado de un pilar y cuatro personas cubiertas por una capucha negra, por lo demás, podía percibirse una espesa niebla a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, la familia siempre tiene que ser prioridad—dijo Wei Wuxian mientras se ganaba una mirada llena de escepticismo por parte de Jiang Cheng.

—¡Estamos aquí y tenemos tu maldito libro, devuélveme a mi sobrino y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez!—espetó un enojado Jiang Cheng.

Li Shang comenzó a reírse.

—Bueno, ya haz oído a Jiang Zhong Zhu, creo que mientras más rápido sea el intercambio, será mucho mejor—le secundo Wei Wuxian, mientras sacaba el libro Heian de entre sus mangas y se lo extendía.

Los ojos de Li Shang parecieron brillar con cierto hipnotismo al ver la portada oscura de aquel libro, sin embargo volvió a sonreírle a Wei WuXian y no lo tomo.

—No tan rápido maestro Wei, ¿Por qué no hacemos las cosas más interesantes?—dijo mientras hacia una seña con su mano a las personas encapuchadas.

Del bosque salieron más tipos encapuchados, quienes tenían presos a varios Wen Ning y a varios Jin Ling. Todas las parejas lucían exactamente igual, estaban sucios, algo pálidos y con la mirada perdida. Los cinco parecían no podérselo creer.

—A-Ning, A-Ling—pronuncio Wen Qing, con voz quebrada y palpable preocupación al verlos en ese estado.

—Prometí que les devolvería a un Wen Ning y a un Líder del clan Jin, sin embargo, tendrán que elegir a cuál de estos van a llevarse—dijo con cinismo— aunque, solo uno de ustedes tiene la oportunidad de elegir que par es el verdadero.

—Ya que esto es injusto, supongo que mínimo podemos acercarnos para observarlos o hacerles preguntas—dijo Wei WuXian con una sonrisa, pero sin duda, podía notarse por su tono que estaba molesto.

—Puede acercase, pero no hacerles preguntas, si no, el juego no tendría sentido—contestó sonriendo Li Shang—Entonces, ¿Quién lo hará?

Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian dieron un paso adelante sin dudarlo.

—Esperen, Jiang-Zhong Zhu, Wei Ying—dijo Wen Qing apresuradamente—confíen en mi, por favor, y dejen que SiZhui lo haga.

Wei Ying pareció pensarlo, pero no dudo en asentir. Jiang Cheng la miro raro, pero asintió al igual que Wei Ying unos segundos después. Wen Qing le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Confiamos en ti, A-Yuan—dijo Wei WuXian guiñándole un ojo. ShiZui hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento.

—Hace lo mejor que pueda Mayor Wei—contesto con una sonrisa amable, aunque sin duda, la decisión de su tía, lo había puesto tenso.

—Ve, y obsérvalo bien—le dijo Wen Qing a SiZhui, mientras le daba un empujoncito cariñoso, SiZhui asintió y camino hacia el primer par.

Puso una mano en su barbilla y se acerco al rostro del primer Jin Ling, al punto de estar a milímetros de tocarle la nariz, momentos después negó con la cabeza y siguió con el otro, esta vez con su mano libre tomo la barbilla de ese Jin Ling y giro su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha, luego negó y siguió con el otro, esta vez giro la cabeza del Jin Ling a la izquierda, volvió a negar y siguió con el otro, volvió a acercarse, incluso más que la primera vez y dejo que su nariz tocara la de ese Jin Ling.

—Elijo a este par—dijo segundos después.

—¿Estas seguro?, no habrá cambios, ni segundas oportunidades—le advirtió Li Shang mientras jugueteaba con el libro Heian en sus manos, que había tomado quien sabe cuándo de Wei WuXian. Este ultimo parecía realmente sorprendido, sin duda, aquella escoria era un buen ladrón.

—Completamente—respondió seguro Lan SiZhui.

—Bien, si esa tu decisión—contesto Li Shang con cierta ironía en su tono de voz, luego chasqueo los dedos y las demás parejas se transformaron en putrefactos cadáveres feroces, al instante.

SiZhui tomo rápidamente las manos de Jin Ling y de Wen Ning, quienes por lo visto aun estaban en las nubes, y se aseguró de ponerlos detrás de él antes de desenfundar su espada.

—Fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes.—dijo Li Shan con cinismo.

Tras estas palabras dichos cadáveres, así como algunos otros, que comenzaban a salir de aquel bosque muerto, comenzaron a atacarlos, mientras que Li Shang y su gente desaparecían sin dejar rastro tras la barrera que se había vuelto a cerrar.

Lan SiZhui comenzó a defender a su tío y a su amigo sin dudarlo, ondeando su espada con destreza y elegancia digna de su secta. Mientras que los cuatro restantes, se apresuraron a formar un circulo protector al rededor de los otros dos.

—Me imaginaba que esto sería algo así, ese tipo no es ningún tonto—dijo Wei WuXian al mismo tiempo que sacaba a chenqing y comenzaba a tocar.

—¿Qué fue entonces esa mierda de juego?, ¿Acaso esa no era una tontería?—se quejo Jiang Cheng al mismo tiempo que se abría paso empuñando a Subian. Quien sin darse cuenta, había mantenido un dialogo con Wei WuXian por decisión propia, lo cual dejo a este ultimo un poco sorprendido.

—No, no lo era, ese juego fue para ver si no habíamos traído a refuerzos o si la entrega del libro era una trampa, sea como sea, tenemos que apresurarnos y salir de aquí, no tenemos tiempo para seguir peleando—explico Wen Qing quien de su cinto quitó la espada que anteriormente le había regalado a su hermano y se la entrego.

Tal parecía que tanto Wen Ning y Jin Ling estaban un poco desorientados, pero sin duda ya estaban consientes de la situación. Wen Ning tomó la espada que le ofrecía su hermana sin dudarlo y decidió abrirse un lugar a su lado, siendo Jin Ling, el único protegido por el circulo.

—A-Ning, ¿Crees que puedes defenderte?—pregunto Wen Qing deteniéndolo.

—Sí, JieJie no tiene por qué preocuparse, estuve guardando algo de energía—respondió Wen Ning con cariño y decisión.

—Aun así, es hora de salir de aquí—volvió a insistir Wen Qing.

—Ella tiene razón, es hora de irnos, más cadáveres siguen apareciendo—la apoyo Wei WuXian.—y la prioridad es cuidar de Jin Ling y de Wen Ning.Todos asintieron.

Para aumentar las sorpresas, de pronto se oyeron unos ladridos, e instantes después Fairy apareció y se unió al circulo que protegía a su amo. Como era normal, Wei WuXian dio un salto y se trepo a Lan WangJi en cuanto había oido los ladridos.

La pobre perra estaba sin collar, sucia y podían distinguiste varias heridas en su patas, pero sin duda, seguía siendo un ser leal, que se había mantenido cerca, por sí su amo, pudiera necesitarla.

—¡Fairy!—grito Jin Ling con entusiasmo como si volviera a la vida y se apresuro a abrazar a su perra. Sin importarle que Wei WuXian estuviera a punto de desmayarse en los brazos de Hanguang-Jun.

Jiang Cheng por su parte, decidió entrar al circulo, y alcanzó a su sobrino, quien también parecía estar de nuevo consiente, mientras que su lugar fue automáticamente ocupado por Wen Ning.

—¡Toma!, si vuelves a perderla no pienso hacer nada, ya no eres un niño para que yo siga cuidando de tus cosas—lo reprendió mientras tomaba su mano con algo de brusquedad y le entregaba a Suihua, por un momento, estuvo a punto de poner su mano en su cabeza en gesto de cariño.

—No es como si hubiera querido perderla, o yo te hubiera pedido que me la devolvieras—se quejo Jin Ling mientras tomaba a Suihua de mala gana

—¡Mocoso insolente y malagradecido!, ¡¿Acaso quieres que te rompa las piernas?!—lo amenazo su tío mientras hacia ademán de darle un golpe, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Ya basta!, es hora de irnos, si se siguen tardando y nos causan más problemas, quién le romperá las piernas a quien, seré yo a ustedes—dijo molesta Wen Qing, mientras miraba a aquel par.

Los cinco hombres la miraron asombrados, pero no dijeron nada, se subieron rápidamente en sus espadas, Wen Qin no pudo resistirse, y antes que Jin Lin lo intentara, tomó a Fairy entre sus brazos y salieron de ahí, lo más rápido posible, mientras al mismo tiempo luchaban con aquellos cadáveres que parecían ser más, cada segundo que pasaba. 

Volaron solo lo suficiente para llegar a Yunping, Jin Ling y Wen Ning, podían ser fuertes, pero no habían tenido días fáciles, además, salir volando mientras luchaban contra cadáveres no había sido algo sencillo, y era normal que estuvieran cansados y posiblemente hambrientos.

Una vez que aterrizaron, decidieron descansar un poco en un restaurante, que casualmente tenia un enorme anuncio de su nuevo licor de arroz, que había sido importado de algún lugar prestigioso, debido al festival que se celebraría dentro de unos días.

No es como si aquel lugar hubiera sido decidido por votación, la decisión había sido tomada cuando Wei WuXian sin consultar, y en su intento de alejarse lo más posible de Fairy, se había ido directo a preguntar por aquel licor. Tal vez por las sorpresas y el viaje, los demás estaban tan cansados, como para ponerle alguna objeción.

Una vez que se acomodaron en una mesa, en una habitación reservada de las demás, y por parte de Wen Qing, haber dejado a Fairy descansar en otra habitación, después de curarle las heridas, sacó una pequeña cajita de sus mangas qiankun y comenzó a sacar apósitos y medicina, para después empezar a curar a su hermano.

—A-Yuan, quinta algunos apósitos y medicina, y ayúdame con Jin Zhong Zhu, por favor—dijo Wen Qing después, mientras le pasaba su cajita a su sobrino.

—Sí, gugu—SiZhui tomó rápidamente la cajita, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a quitar algunos apósitos, los empapo de medicina y se acerco a Jin Ling—Jin Zhong Zhu, por favor, permítame curar sus heridas.

El tono educado y formal de SiZhui pareció descolocar a Jin Ling, su reacción instantánea fue ponerle mala cara a manera de reproche, aunque después cayó en cuenta de que, no estaba en una cacería nocturna o pasando un rato informal, su tío se encontraba aquí.

Jin Ling asintió tras un suspiro. Y SiZhui, quien parecía comprender todo, le dedico una sonrisa dulce y comenzó a curar las heridas de su amigo con delicadeza.

—Si le arde demasiado, hágamelo saber, por favor—le pidió.

—De acuerdo—respondió Jin Ling, quien hacia un enorme esfuerzo por aguantar el ardor que provocaban las hiervas y la medicina.

Jin Ling se quedo en silencio observando a ShiZui curarlo por un rato, luego, como si su análisis de la situación no hubiera valido nada, habló de nuevo.

—¿Cómo me reconociste?¿Acaso en mi rostro hay algo especial?—preguntó curioso. SiZhui alzo la vista hacia a él con incredulidad, y luego desvió su mirada hacia su tía, quien solo le sonrió con comprensión.

—Lo mismo iba a preguntar, —dijo de pronto Wei WuXian, mientras alargaba su taza y Lan WangJi le servía más licor.

Lan SiZhui pareció sorprenderse un poco, luego le sonrió a su mayor con amabilidad.

—Jin Zhong Zhu, por ser él mismo, es especial—dijo sin darle mucha importancia y prosiguió a limpiar una herida de Jin Ling en su labio inferior.

Jin Ling se puso rojo hasta las orejas en un par de segundos. Mientras que Jiang Cheng que había estado observando la escena incomodo, mientras fingía estar jugando con las semillas de loto en el plato de aperitivos, se tomo la frente con una mano y pareció ponerse a pensar en todos los misterios del universo.

—Eso es cierto, Jin Ling es muy único, supongo que solo un amigo verdadero podría realmente saber que lo hace a uno especial—dijo Wei WuXian, luego miro a Lan WangJi, quien a simple vista no parecía haber cambiado de expresión, sin embargo Wei WuXian se apresuró a dejar su taza y lo capturo en un abrazo—Oh querido, por supuesto, un buen compañero de vida también, tú para mi, eres ambos.

Wen Qing se volteo y lo miro con sorna.

—Que denso—murmuró después.

Lan WangJi carraspeo un poco, Jiang Cheng decidió hacerse el tonto, estaba cansado y lo ultimo que quería era discutir, ya sea con el estúpido de Wei WuXian por su descaro, o con su sobrino, sobre la reputación y el futuro de la descendencia de la familia Jin.

—Wei Ying, compostura—reprendió Lan WangJi a su descarado esposo, mientras le daba un empujoncito cariñoso, Wei Ying en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba y con quien.

Wen Qing quien ya había notado el ambiente incomodo, y había dado por terminado la curación de las heridas de su hermano, se había levantado y sentado a la mesa, tomo una taza, se sirvió algo de licor y también algunas semillas de loto.

—Todo fue demasiado fácil para mi gusto—confesó después.

—En realidad, a Li Shang no le convenía armar más alboroto, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero no esta en sus mejores días—le explico Wei WuXian mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

—Así parece, y por lo mismo me gustaría saber, cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Li Shang se dé cuenta…


	24. Chapter 24

Había pasado realmente mucho, desde la vez que los tres se habían sentado a charlar y comer juntos, sin alguna amenaza o comentario insidioso por parte de Nie MingJue. El corazón de Lan XiChen realmente se sentía gozoso de saber que los tiempos pasados, antes de los rencores entre su dos mejores amigos, podían volver.

El atardecer de otoño junto al lago de Lotus Pier, era una escena exquisita, los tres se habían sentado en el borde de uno de los puertos vacíos, habían llevado consigo licor, té para XiChen, así como semillas de loto y de melón.

—Oh es cierto, antes que se me olvide —Nie MingJue le hizo una señal a uno de los discípulos de su secta que venían junto a ellos a cierta distancia, y este se retiro del lugar, solo para regresar poco después con un instrumento envuelto.

Jin GuangYao reconoció enseguida la forma del guqin, _¿A caso Nie MingJue se había vuelto loco?_ , aquel discípulo, renuentemente le hizo una reverencia, entregándole aquel instrumento.

—Da-Ge, ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?—pregunto asombrado, mientras desenvolvía aquel instrumento, bajo la mirada de incredulidad de XiChen.

—Mi muestra de que he dejado el pasado atrás— dijo Nie MingJue mientras desviaba la mirada, después añadió—…o eso creo. ¿Por qué no tocas algo?

Como si no fuera poco devolverle el guqin con que le había quitado la vida, le estaba pidiendo que tocara algo en frente de XiChen, tal parecía que su mejor amigo había aprendido a vengarse de manera sutil.

—Yo, no creo que sea lo mejor, ¿no prefieres que Er-Ge sea él que toque algo?—le propuso, a lo que Nie MingJue negó con la cabeza.

—No seas cobarde, ya hemos abusado demasiado de la amabilidad de XiChen,—lo reprendió Nie MingJue— además, no te estoy pidiendo que toques algo para calmarme, toca algo que no sea tan aburrido, ¿Qué tal Pipa xing? ¿O es qué prefieres tocar algo de RŮDE(1)?

—No, no, no, tocaré Pipa xing—se apresuro a responder Jin GuangYao, mientras comenzaba a afinar el guqin.

—¿Pipa xing?(2), nunca he oído de esa canción—opino Lan XiChen.

—Oh, no es de este tiempo, es una poesía de la dinastía Tang, un periodo que vendrá pronto, sin embargo, es una canción que me gusta, tiene una letra que me parece genial,—respondió Nie MingJue, luego miro a Jin GuangYao—¿Vas a cantar también no?

Jin GuangYao, le dio una sonrisa falsa, su amigo estaba más mandón que nunca. XiChen noto rápidamente su renuencia, y tomó su mano con cariño mientras le daba una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Si a A-Yao le es incomodo, no tiene por qué preocuparse, yo con gusto tocaré algo para nuestro hermano—dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarle el guqin.

—XiChen, no tienes por qué preocuparte, A-Yao es más hábil con el guqin de lo que crees, lleva practicando con ese instrumento desde que era un niño—se apresuro a responderle Nie MingJue.

—Er-Ge, Da-Ge tiene razón, no es necesario que se preocupe por mí, empezaré a tocar en seguida—respondió Jin GuangYao con dulzura.

—Es más, ya que nuestro A-Yao se ha transformado en un cobarde, lo acompañare cantando—dijo Nie MingJue para gran sorpresa de sus dos amigos.

—No sabía que a MingJue le gustara la música, al punto de cantar algo—comento XiChen con asombro.

—Oh bueno, tuve que convivir con dos actores y cantantes, la mayor parte de mi vida, es normal que haya aprendido a apreciar algo de arte—dijo Nie Mingjue de manera causal.

—Da-Ge, ¿lo dice en serio?¿Realmente cantara?—pregunto Jin GuangYao estupefacto.

—Por su puesto, ¿A caso me crees un mentiroso?—le espeto Nie MingJue, luego lo apresuro—rápido, empieza a tocar.

Aún sorprendido, Jin GuangYao acomodo el guqin, para después, con elegancia y porte comenzar a tocar, las notas de aquella nostálgica canción comenzaron a oírse, llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí. Pero sin duda, lo que hizo que los discípulos incluso, se atrevieran dar vistazo fue la voz de Nie MingJue.

—Xunyang del yangtsé por la noche, caen hojas de arce, una escena otoñal.—cantó la primera estrofa al compás de la música— Había desmontado mi caballo, y abordado un barco con mis invitados. Brindamos, pero no había música que nos alegrara. En ese momento, un reflejo de luna cruzaba el agua. De pronto llego el sonido de una pipa. Que nos hizo olvidar el regreso a casa. Seguimos la melodía y preguntamos, “¿Quién toca?”. La actuación se detuvo y vacilante fue la respuesta.

A este punto, aunque MingJue no lo supiera, Nie Huaisang, quien había seguido a los tres a escondidas, incluso había salido, reuniéndose con los discípulos que había enviado para que cuidaran a su hermano, estaba estupefacto.

En sí, ya había notado el gran cambio de su hermano desde su llegada, elogio su jardín, su colección de abanicos y pinturas, pero oírlo cantar, fue sin duda, lo que ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó ver.

—Retornamos a nuestro barco, para continuar con el banquete, y reavivamos las lámparas —cantó esta vez Jin GuangYao— después de muchas invitaciones, ella sostuvo su pipa cerca, y revelo la mitad de su rostro, ella eligió algunas notas, mientras afinaba las cuerdas. Evocando un atractivo sentimental, antes de tocar.

—Era como si cada cuerda, relatara su decepcionante vida, —prosiguió de nuevo Nie MingJue—incumpliendo con sus expectativas, ni un atisbo, bajo la cabeza y continuo tocando, vaciando lo reprimido dentro, su miseria y penas. Era hábil con las cuerdas, ya sea un golpe ligero, un golpe lento. Un rasgueo o un pico.

XiChen los observaba fascinado, como el maestro de música que era, sentía que no podía perderse y un segundo de aquella maravillosa interpretación, y la gente al rededor, aunque ignorante, tampoco quería perderse aquello.

—Las cuerdas grandes, ruidosas como la lluvia, las cuerdas pequeñas, como susurros, como susurros—el hecho de que ahora la voz de Jin GuangYao era más aguda, ayudo a que alcanzara el tono que deseaba justo en esos versos—notas altas y bajas, una composición mientras tocaba, como innumerables cuentas, sobre una placa de jade, sobre una placa de jade.

No muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño grupo que en la mañana se había “escapado con el libro” volvía victorioso, trayendo a quienes habían tomado como rehenes, mientras eran recibidos para la música en uno de los puertos.

Wen Qing y Wen Ning reconocieron la canción al instante, la primera sonrió con nostalgia, sabía más que nadie, que aquella canción tenia un profundo valor sentimental para sus dos amigos, sus madres solían cantar aquella canción y por supuesto, seguramente en este momento se sentirían identificados con algunas de sus estrofas, _peder todo después de llegar a la cima_ , era un sentimiento que incluso ella comprendía.

Por su parte Wei WuXian se sintió curioso, y sin pensarlo mucho, después de darle una mirada cómplice a Lan WangJi, comenzó a volar hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido de la canción. Los hermanos Wen junto a este ultimo, decidieron seguirlo, mientras que los tres restantes, los siguieron por inercia.

Había mucha gente reunida en aquel puerto, incluso había gente en barcas que se habían acercado, los lideres de secta y sus discípulos que aun permanecían o estaban por irse de Lotus Pier, así como gente común, escuchaban cantar a Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao.

—Por favor, no rechace tocar una vez más, voy a escribir para usted un poema sobre su pipa, una oda—cantaron Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao al unísono— ella me oyó, meditando por mucho tiempo, luego se sentó, apretó las cuerdas y comenzó otra melodía, triste y sombrío era el tono, a diferencia de las anteriores, todo el mundo se cubrió la cara para sollozar, ¿Quién derramo más lagrimas?, tenia que ser un teniente, empapada en lágrimas estaba su túnica…

Cuando la canción terminó, aplausos, vítores y elogios se escucharon por todas partes, Jin GuangYao se inclino ante la multitud con una sonrisa por costumbre, mientras su corazón se llenaba de orgullo, ese sentimiento de victoria al ser admirado, no lo había sentido en años, así que decidió disfrutar cada aplauso y cada elogio dada por la multitud.

Nie MingJue sonrió con cariño, su amigo posiblemente extrañaba ser querido y amado por multitudes, su plan había sido efectivo, esperaba que al menos así, se animara y decidiera luchar un poco más por su felicidad y por él mismo.

—Da-Ge, A-Yao, hace mucho que no los oía cantar, fue una interpretación realmente preciosa—dijo la voz de Wen Qing, provocando que ambos voltearan a mirarla.

—Tú, mujer mentirosa y traidora — Nie MingJue arremetió en cuento la vio. Aquel regaño hizo que la multitud que se había formado se disipara rápidamente.

—¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto Jin GuangYao, después con preocupación.

—Pequeño tío, no sabía que usted cantara tan bien—comento la voz asombrada pero cansada de Jin Ling.

Jin GuangYao corrió a abrazar a su sobrino, sin importarle la mirada fastidiada de Jiang Cheng.

—Pequeño tío basta, ni siquiera fuiste por mí, volviste a utilizarme como carnada seguramente—se quejo Jin Ling mientras apartaba a Jin GuangYao. El cual solo sonrió y trato de desacomodarle el cabello.

—Veo que les fue bien, supongo que es hora de comenzar a discutir la segunda parte—dijo después con una sonrisa.

—Así es, tenemos varios problemas que aun necesitamos resolver—dijo de pronto la voz de Luo QingYang.

—Vayamos dentro entonces—dijo Jiang Cheng—nos reuniremos dentro de dos horas en el pabellón principal, para discutir lo necesario y cenar.

Todos los demás asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a Jiang Cheng, a excepción de una persona. Wei WuXian estaba pensativo, después de haber escuchado hablar a Jin Ling, para él, todo comenzaba a encajar, y un sentimiento de inseguridad comenzó a instalarse en su pecho.

—Wei Ying—la voz, más el toque cálido de las manos de Lan Zhan lo trajeron a la realidad en segundos— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No lo sé, pero voy a comprobarlo ahora mismo—dijo decido y comenzó a caminar con decisión, seguido fielmente por su esposo.

El grupo que hace momentos caminaba por un pasillo algo solitario hacia sus habitaciones, se había dispersado, la mayoría necesitaba darse un baño y cambiarse, para la reunión que tendrían dentro de dos horas.

Los únicos que no habían vuelto a sus habitaciones eran Lan XiChen y Jin GuangYao, quienes caminaban por uno de los puertos tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, cuando de pronto, unas pisadas fuertes llamaron su atención.

—Eres Jin GuangYao ¿no es cierto?—se oyó la voz de Wei WuXian, la pareja volteó a mirarlo al instante.

Jin GuangYao sabía que tarde o temprano aquel día llegaría, él, más que nadie sabia que una mentira no podía mantenerse para siempre. Mentiría si dijera que no tenia miedo, sobre todo, por qué estos meses, más allá de su relación con XiChen, también había cultivado una buena amistad con Wei WuXian.

XiChen tomó su mano en muestra de apoyo rápidamente.

—Mayor Wei—hablo en su defensa Lan XiChen— creo que no debería…

—Esta bien Er-Ge, si ya lo sabe, esto hará las cosa más fáciles, planeaba decírselo dentro de poco de todos modos—lo interrumpió Jin GuangYao.

—Espera un momento, ¿ZeWu-Jun, usted lo sabía?—interrogo Wei WuXian asombrado. XiChen asintió.— y he de super que Jin Ling también.

—Él fue el primero en descubrirlo—confesó Jin GuangYao.

—Y fue él, la razón por la que termine de descubrirlo yo también. —dijo Wei Ying—Que hay de Wen Qing, Wen Ning y Nie MingJue…

—También lo saben, siempre lo supieron, como ha de suponer, venimos del mismo tiempo, y desde ahí somos amigos, prácticamente hermanos—le respondió Jin GuangYao tranquilamente.

Wei WuXian se sentía aun más aturdido al saber que todas sus teorías eran ciertas, sin embargo necesitaba saber una ultima cosa.

—¿De qué lado se supone que estas?—pregunto serio.

—Si quisiera vengarme, me hubiera unido a Li Shang en cuanto supe de sus planes, ¿No lo cree?—pregunto de manera sensata— pero, Mayor Wei, usted más que nadie sabe, que un alma que a muerto con culpa, lo que más anhela es descansar en paz, ¿A caso usted deseaba vengarse del mundo del cultivo cuando volvió?

Wei WuXian sonrió, su lado lógico se negaba a confiar en él y en sus palabras persuasivas, pero su corazón estaba lleno de empatía, ambos habían muerto una vez, mientras eran odiados por el mundo. Y viendo las cosas objetivamente, incluso podría decirse que sus manos habían estado manchadas con la misma cantidad de sangre, pero, él sabía y de alguna manera comprendía.

—Jin SiuYao, ¿es por la maldición que te impuso?—pregunto de nuevo.

—En parte sí, no podré vivir en paz, mientras no cumpla con su deseo—le contesto Jin GuangYao, al mismo tiempo que descubría su brazo de su manga, para después desvendar su herida y mostrársela— también, lo hago por mi, necesito pagar mis deudas pendientes, quiero redimirme y hacer lo correcto.

Pronuncio lo ultimo mirando con cariño a XiChen.

—Veo que realmente la tienes más difícil que yo, por mi parte cumplí el deseo de Mo XuanYu en una sola noche, con ayuda del brazo de Nie MingJue y banderas de atracción fantasma, pero supongo que en tú caso, el objetivo es Li Shang—dijo Wei WuXian más calmado, mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes y cruzaba los brazos.

—En realidad, no lo sé—confeso Jin GuangYao.

—¿A qué te refieres?, este tipo de invocación siempre esta ligada al rencor y a la venganza, en todos los casos el deseo siempre es asesinato—manifestó Wei WuXian.

—Pero en este caso no lo fue, cuando me revise las heridas por primera vez, eran cinco, una recién había sanado, y no había asesinado a nadie, por el contrario, poco antes había “resuelto” las cosas con Da-Ge, la segunda herida, se cerró cuando expuse el tema de Li Shang y sus pilares ante las sectas.

Mientras explicaba esto, Wei WuXian se había levantado del pequeño poste en donde se había recargado y alcanzo a Jin GuangYao, tomo su brazo con la herida de maldición y comenzó a examinarla.

—Sin embargo, mi tercera herida se cerró cuando mate al conducto de aquel pilar en Qinghe, la cuarta sanó al parecer cuando Lou QingYang y su esposo despertaron, y solo queda esta última, que sin duda podría ser cualquier cosa relacionada con Li Shang—le explicó.

—Este caso sin duda es muy raro, pero por lo visto Jin SiuYao, realmente tenia un corazón demasiado noble, tal y como lo describiste en la reunión de sectas pasada—dijo Wei WuXian con una sonrisa amable.

—Por lo visto es así, el único asesinato que deseo, podría ser el del pilar, o quizás su deseo era que la pequeña MianMian estuviera a salvo—corroboro XiChen.

Jin GuangYao les sonrió con nostalgia, y luego suspiro.

—No, en realidad, me temo que posiblemente no sea así—dijo con tristeza. Después de todo, desde su encuentro con Li Shang, ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre otros motivos que Ming SiuYao podría tener.

Wen Qing empezó a revisar que túnica llevaría para la cena, y tristemente recordó, que para una mujer cultivadora en este tiempo, conservar trajes era prácticamente imposible. A pesar de que tanto Jin Ling como Nie MingJue le había regalado un par de trajes cada uno, parecía que no había sido tan afortunada.

El primer traje que le había regalo Jin Ling se había estropeado en la pelea en Qinghe, y el segundo, hace días cuando se cayó en aquel agujero junto a Jiang Cheng, el primer traje que Nie MingJue le regalo antes de venir a Yunmeng fue arruinado ese mismo día en los Túmulos Funerarios por los cadáveres, el segundo, el día del parto de la esposa de Liu Yi.

Y el traje sencillo que habían comprado el día después de su llegada a este tiempo, estaba sucio y manchado de cinabrio, polvo y sangre, debido a su estadía en la cueva vigilando y experimentado con el pilar.

En estos momentos era donde extrañaba su vida, ya sea como un miembro prestigioso de la secta Wen, o la eminencia medica e inversionista que era en el tiempo del que venia, en cualquier caso, no estaría sufriendo por escasez de ropa.

Suspiró y decidió calmarse, tenía que encontrar una solución, después de pensarlo un poco, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, nunca pensó, que el hecho de que Jin GuangYao ahora fuera una chica le beneficiaría tanto.

Decidió que le pediría ayuda a su hermano para pedirle un traje a Jin GuangYao, pero lamentablemente, parecía que su pequeño hermano había desaparecido.

Se estaba resignado a mandar a algún informante para declinar su presencia en la reunión, cuando unos suaves toques se escucharon en la puerta, con la esperanza de nuevo en su corazón, abrió la puerta encontrándose con la esposa del general Liu, acompañada de una doncella.

—Wen-Guniang, espero no haberla molestado, he oido que a regresado de su viaje, así que vine rápidamente a verla, para entregarle esto—dijo, mientras le hacia una seña a su doncella, y esta le extendía varias telas dobladas perfectamente, era un traje—por favor, reciba esto, como una muestra de agradecimiento, por parte de mi familia y de mi.

Wen Qing recibió el traje con mucho agradecimiento, parecía un milagro.

—Madam Liu, muchas gracias, realmente se lo agradezco—dijo Wen Qing, si fuera más sensible, incluso hubiera derramado algunas lágrimas.

—Esta hecho de la mejor tela de la región, pero tal vez necesite algunos ajustes, si gusta probárselo, he traído a mi doncella para que pueda arreglárselo a hora mismo—explico Madam Liu.

—Realmente se lo agradecería, pienso utilizarlo para la cena de esta noche—dijo contenta.

Cuando por fin todo esta listo, Madam Liu la miro satisfecha, el traje hanfu de colores morados y lilas era precioso, con algunos adornos en dorado en forma de lotos, y los listones de seda de en frente, le daban un tono aun mas elegante.

—Sabia que le quedaría realmente bien, Wen-Guniang se ve realmente hermosa, ahora, por favor, déjeme arreglarle el cabello—pidió amablemente.

Wen Qing había tenido un día cansado, y uno de sus favores le estaba siendo devuelto, así que decidió dejarse en manos de Madam Liu. 

Wei WuXian caminaba al lado de Lan WangJi, justo detrás de Lan XiChen y Jin GuangYao, la hora de la cena, había llegado mucho más rápido de lo que su lado emocional le hubiera gustado. Después de aquella platica con los últimos en aquel muelle, Lan XiChen persuadió al matrimonio de ir a darse un baño y cambiarse.

Aunque últimamente lo hubiera ocultado detrás de una sonrisa, lo cierto es que estar en Lotus Pier y sobre todo, entrar en aquel pabellón aún le era doloroso, además, desde que había llegado, nació dentro de él, el impulso de volver a colarse dentro del Hall Ancestral de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, y presentarles formalmente a sus tíos y a su ShiJie a su esposo, y darles gracias por haber contestado a sus oraciones.

Pero, no debía abusar, Jiang Cheng ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al recibirlo y sobre todo dejarlo quedarse aquí, eso se había estado repitiendo a si mismo, pero…

—Wei Ying—como en cada ocasión, ahí estaba Lan WangJi mostrándole su apoyo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras agitaba su mano como quitándole importancia.

Miro al frente, encontrándose con la mirada discreta de Jin GuangYao, era extraño, pero parecía que aquel que parecía ser su contraparte, le guardara alguna afecto, había estado observándolo desde hace meses, y aveces sentía como si Jin GuangYao lo mirara, como se mira aun hermano pequeño.

Vio a Lan XiChen y a Jin GuangYao hacer una reverencia, y solo así se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al pabellón, y a la persona a quien saludaban era a Jiang Cheng, quien venia acompañado de Jin Ling, así que también hizo una reverencia.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con la mirada de Jiang Cheng, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, de alguna manera sentía que Jiang WanYin lo miraba con menos rencor, es más, su mirada parecía volver a ser suave para él, pero este no se demoro mucho y decidió entrar al pabellón, acompañado de XiChen quien era seguido por Jin GuangYao.

—Ja, veo que te cambiaste, por un momento pensé que vendrías a la cena con la misma ropa—comento de pronto Jin Ling al verlo.

—Jin ZongZhu, el mayor Wei no tiene solo una túnica a su disposición, además creo que esta siendo irrespetuoso—dijo de pronto la voz de Lan JingYi

—¿Y tú que diablos haces aqui?, no recuerdo que te hayan invitado— arremetió Jin Ling.

—Jin ZhongZhu, Lan JingYi solo ha venido a acompañarme— lo excusó rápidamente Lan SiZhui

Wei WuXian por poco se había olvidado de que ambos jóvenes de la secta Lan también estaban presentes, SiZhui había sido invitado a la cena, por dos razones, la primera, había participado en el rescate de Jin Ling, y la segunda, eso ya lo había involucrado en este asunto aun más. A JingYi se lo habían encontrado por el camino, y se les había unido, debido a que al parecer tenia cosas que hablar con SiZhui.

—JingYi…

—Ya sé, ya sé, buena suerte en tu reunión aburrida, Mayor Wei, Hanguang-Jun—dijo lan YingJi mientras hacia una reverencia, para después comenzar a caminar de regreso.

—Bueno, hablado de túnicas, tal vez no te lo dije la vez pasada, pero el traje de líder de secta, te sienta bien—dijo de pronto Wei WuXian.

Jin Ling pareció sonrojarse un poco.

—¿Qué tonterías son esas?, ya sé que se me ven bien—contestó rápidamente, luego, camino hacia SiZhui y tomo su mano y lo jaló hacia dentro del pabellón—SiZhui, vamos.

Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi los siguieron inmediatamente. La mayoría ya estaba presente, incluso Wen Ning, solo hacia falta Wen Qing.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Wen Qing?—Nie MingJue por lo visto también había notado su ausencia.

—Estoy aquí, disculpen la tardanza—la voz de Wen Qing se oyó, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la entrada.

En donde se encontraron a una elegante mujer, vestida con túnicas moradas, por un momento a Wei WuXiang se le puso la piel chinita, ese porte de arrogancia en túnicas moradas solo lo había visto en alguien.

Wen Qing entró y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente al lado de su hermano, con si no fuera consciente de el efecto que había provocado en los presentes.

—Wow, te ves preciosa, ¿Quien fue el benefactor que nos ha permitido ver tanta belleza?—soltó de pronto Nie MingJue—¿Algún caballero de casualidad?

—Es un regalo de la familia Liu, y tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar—le contesto Wen Qing, mientras tomaba elegantemente su taza de té.

Una vez que la cena estuvo servida, las puertas y ventanas del pabellón se cerraron.

—Bueno, comenzamos con lo primero, Ming SiuYao y el libro Heian—dijo Wei WuXian, luego miro a Jin GuangYao— He de suponer que ya les hablaste de nuestro plan y nuestras razones, ¿no es así?

—En realidad, solo les conté superficialmente de ello—dijo, para después meter sus manos dentro de sus mangas y quitar un libro, a simple vista parecía un simple manual de cultivo o algo parecido.

—Aquí esta, creo es momento de que se lo devolvamos Madan Luo—dijo Jin GuangYao, luego se levanto.

Lou QingYang negó al instante.

—Creo, que estará mejor en manos de Wei WuXian—dijo. A lo que Jin GuangYao camino y termino por devolvérselo a Wei WuXian, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Esperen un momento!, el libro Heian, ¿No tenia una portada de color negro?—pregunto Nie MingJue confundido.

—Sí, justamente lo a dicho, Chifeng-Zun, “tenía”, pero pensé que ese color era muy lúgubre, así que se la cambie por un color más animado—dijo Wei WuXian con una sonrisa.

Nie HuaiSang, quien también se les había unido, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la cual cubrió con su abanico.

—Wei-Xiong, nunca pensé que volvería a ver algo así de su parte—dijo entre risas.

Esto significaba una tormenta de recuerdos para sus conocidos más cercanos. En especial para Lan WangJi, aquella vez en la biblioteca…

—Contrabandear libros siempre me trajo buenos momentos, así que tenia que confiar en ello una ultima vez—le respondió Wei Ying, mientras miraba a Lan WangJi con cariño.

Instintivamente observo también a Jiang Cheng, quien parecía tener un deje de diversión en sus ojos, _“Existen recuerdos dulces”, pensó._

—Un momento, aun sigo teniendo dudas, ¿Cuándo planearon todo?¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?—interrogo de nuevo Nie MingJue

—En realidad, tengo la misma duda—expresó XiChen.

—Oh, en realidad, la primera parte del plan se baso en mi intuición—soltó de pronto Wen Qing

—¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?—arremetió de nuevo Nie MingJue

—Nosotros fuimos los primeros en enterarnos del secuestro de nuestros familiares, así que supuse que más que una forma para conseguir el libro Heian, Li Shang quería algún tipo de venganza contra Jin SiuYao, y ellos no tardarían en enterarse, por ello, envíe a Chang lo más rápido que pude, dándole a Jin GuangYao un indicio de mis planes.—explico ella, de manera tranquila.

—En Cuanto Li Shang se encontró conmigo, también tuve la misma impresión, tal parecer el maestro Wei igual, —comentó Jin GuangYao— teníamos la teoría de que Li Shan había planeado dividirnos y recuperar el libro, matando dos pájaros en una pedrada.

—Jin-guniang lo ha dicho—intervino Wei WuXian—en su punto de vista, era obvio que los clanes tendrían como prioridad el bien común, mientras que Jiang Cheng y Wen Qing priorizarían a Wen Ning y a Jin Ling por sobre un libro viejo, que además, a simple vista no tenia nada de interesante.

Wei Ying entonces abrió el libro de par en par, en efecto, parecía un manual de cultivo, no había nada interesante, explicaba cosas básicas, con algunas diferencias.

—Y esto consecuentemente, crearía una división—termino Wei WuXian.

—Divide y vencerás—corroboro Nie MingJue.

—Una vez teniendo una perspectiva de las cosas, lo siguiente era conseguir una solución, por supuesto, debíamos encontrar la manera de rescatar a Jin Ling y a Wen Ning, sin entregarle el libro a ese tipo—dijo Wen Qing—y fue allí donde al líder del clan Jiang se le ocurrió algo.

Los presentes miraron con atención a Jiang Cheng. El aludido parecía fastidiado, pero aun así dejo sus palillos y se aclaro la garganta.

—Ya que se trataba de un libro, recordé que Wei WuXian solía intercambiar las portadas de los libros cuando éramos unos adolescentes.—dijo en tono neutral.

—Y yo recordé que así solía ocultar la literatura erótica de mí, cuando vivíamos en los Túmulos Funerarios—le secundo Wen Qing—sin embargo, debíamos ser cuidadoso, después de todo, aun no hemos limpiado todo el arroz.

—Wen-guniang, me envió una nota con Chang, pero la clave se escondía en la nota que parecía ser de Tai Zhen, “Las mentiras dan cosas momentáneas, siguen siendo mentiras, pero entre ellas siempre se esconde la verdad”—hablo Jin GuangYao.

—No hay ser un genio, Wen Qing nos estaba pidiendo que le hiciéramos creer a Li Shang que le daríamos el libro, y así lo hicimos—dijo Wei WuXian orgulloso.

—Entonces, anoche, cuando usted desapareció…—XiChen parecía comprender ahora las acciones de su cuñado

—Sí, mientras yo me ocupaba de cambiarle de portada al libro, Jin-guniang se encargo de hacer una copia barata del libro—respondió Wei Ying

—Podrían haberlo mencionado, así hubiéramos podido ayudarlos—les recrimino Lan Xichen.

—Hubiera querido hacerlo Er-Ge—dijo inmediatamente Jin GuangYao— pero, le recuerdo que Li Shang lo había manipulado recién, a pesar de tener un alto cultivo; no podíamos arriesgarnos a que uno de ustedes nos traicionara sin querer.

—Nosotros habíamos tenido un caso similar, así que teníamos que ser cuidadosos, hasta que el plan estuviera completado—corroboro Wen Qing— además, me encargue de poner una infusión especial en el té de todos, si hubiera alguna persona siendo manipulada por energía resentida, terminaría inconsciente por 7 días.

—Bueno, eso no me lo veía venir—dijo Wei WuXian.

—Es algo en lo que estaba trabajando en el pasado, y tuve la oportunidad de completar en estos días—dijo orgullosa.

—Muy lindo y todo, pero, ¿Por qué ese despreciable perro quiere un simple libro de técnicas de cultivo?—intervino de nuevo Nie MingJue

—Da-Ge…—Jin GuangYao sabía que mas que no estar comprendiendo, Nie MingJue estaba vengándose por el hecho de haberle ocultado el plan.

—No existen preguntas tontas, solo tontos que no preguntan—respondió haciéndose el indignado.

—No se preocupe Chifeng-Zun, tenia la intención de explicar eso de todos modos—dijo Wei WuXian levantándose de su lugar—si ya han terminado de cenar, me gustaría que pudieran acercarse.

Wei WuXian camino hasta el centro del pabellón, luego dejo el libro en el suelo, y lo abrió de par en par, para después esperar a que los demás se acercaran.

Y cuando todos formaron un medio circulo al rededor de él, sin que se lo esperaran Wei WuXian desenfundo a Subian, se inclino y puso su mano izquierda en medio de las hojas, y en un movimiento rápido la atravesó con su espada.

Algunas gotas salpicaron, y como era de esperarse, la sangre comenzó a brotar por borbotones de la herida.

—¡Wei Ying!—Lan Zhan hizo ademán de tomar la espada.

—Lan Zhan no te preocupes, estoy bien—se apresuro a contestarle Wei Ying mientras retiraba la espada de su mano.

La sangre que había empapado las hojas, pronto pareció estar siendo absorbida por ellas, y la tinta que había en estas pareció desvanecerse, dejándolas completamente en blanco, momentos después, en ambas hojas comenzaron a aparecer pentagramas y textos pintados con sangre.

—¿Pero qué demonios?—Nie MingHue miraba con sorpresa la escena.

—Es normal que te sorprendas, no es un libro común. —le respondió Wei WuXian, mientras Wen Qing presionaba su herida— La primera vez que lo revise, pensaba que lo importante del libro era, el objeto como tal y no el contenido, hasta que hace días, descubrí que las técnicas de cultivo eran una simple fachada.

—El libro Heian contiene técnicas, no solo de cultivo demoniaco, también técnicas de cultivo muy elaboradas, de hecho fue con una de esas técnicas, que Ming SiuYao ejecuto su plan y nos trajo a este mundo—le secundo Jin GuangYao.

—Esta en lo cierto, LianFang-Zun, solo por un pequeño detalle, la que planeo todo fue en realidad Tai Zhen—intervino Liu QingYang, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Jin GuangYao.

—¿A que te refie…—el toque de un metal frío, en su cuello, lo interrumpió, Jiang Cheng había desenfundado a Subian y lo amenaza con su espada.

—¿LianFang-Zun?—preguntó con rabia.

__________________________

¡Hola!, su autora ya tenia listo este capitulo desde el domingo, pero se distrajo jugando, una disculpa T_T…

Notas:

  1. **RŮDE** : Es un artista, compositor y DJ, no se sabe mucho acerca de él, más que suele trabajar más con sonidos tradicionales del continente asiático
  2. **Pipa Xing:** Tal y como Nie MingJue lo explico, esta canción era un poema de la dinastía Tang, escrita por el poeta Bai Juyi, y fue areglada e interpretada por los compositores y cantantes Qiran y Shenmiren. Si les da curiosidad, y quieres escucharla completa, aquí les dejo una de las versiones que más me gustan:



Si también sienten curiosidad, de como sonaría esta canción tocada en guqin:

Gracias por pasarse por aquí, nos leemos luego ^^)/


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ————————
> 
> ¡Hola, hola!, espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana. Espero que esto no hay salido muy OCC T_T…
> 
> Las cosas van avanzando para nuestro primer jade y nuestra querida peonía, pero no son los únicos, las cosas entre Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng son algo que he querido tocar, y más adelante lo haré…
> 
> Les agradezco como siempre, por pasarse por aquí, . Nos leemos luego (^w^)/…

—Jiang-Zhong Zhu, calmémonos… ofrezco Jin GuangYao con la voz más serena que pudo. Sabía que su reacción era más que normal, la última vez que había estado delante de él como ¨Jin GuangYao¨, él había pisado su orgullo de una manera muy cruel.

—¡¿Quieres que me calme ante la presencia de alguien que debería estar pudriéndose bajo tierra?! - dijo presionado su espada en su cuello, provocando que un hilillo de sangre empezara a deslizarse por su blanco cuello.

—Jiang Zhong Zhu, le pido por favor que aparte su espada — Lan XiChen había desenfundado a Shuoyue también, y apuntaba con ella a Jiang Cheng

—Sandu Shengshou, él está aquí para ayudarnos, si se le ocurre traicionarnos, va a morirse de todos modos — intervino Nie MingJue, sorprendentemente de manera calmada.

—¡Tú!… —Jiang Cheng estaba sorprendido, no debería a caso Nie MingJue ser la persona quien más debería estar enojado, ese bastardo estaba de vuelta, el hombre que lo había traicionado y asesinado.

Pero no, Nie MingJue estaba tranquilo, es más, se había sentado el suelo, en posición de loto y había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, como si no le diera la más mínima importancia.

—¡Jiujiu! ¡Basta !, mi Xiao Jiujiu no tiene malas intenciones, ¿A caso tengo que recordarte que es él quien a estado en el frente, resolviendo esto desde el principio? —Interfirió Jin Ling, tomando el hombre de Jiang Cheng.

—¡Tú! ¡Mocoso! ¡¿A caso no tienes memoria?!, ¿O es que tengo que recordarte que fue este perro quien intento matarte hace dos años, así como todos los crímenes que tiene contra nuestra familia? —Lo reprendió Jiang Cheng

—No, no hace alta, tengo una buena memoria, pero prefiero recordar, que fue ese perro, él que me consolaba cuando los demás niños me despreciaban, el hombre que al igual que tú, fue mi figura paterna — respondió el Joven líder sin inmutarse, haciendo que el corazón de Jin GuangYao se encogiera, y que Jiang Cheng vacilara.

Jin GuangYao sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, decir que no amaba a Jin Ling, sería mentira, aquel mocoso se había ganado su corazón desde el primer día en que lo vio en los brazos de su madre, ya pesar de que Jin GuangShan nunca quiso que él se le acercara, Jin GuangYao quería ser el mejor tío, Jin Ling fue el hijo que nunca pudo darse cuenta del lujo de tener; ya pesar de haberle fallado, ahí estaba dando la cara por él desde el principio.

Jiang Cheng no era estúpido, sabía que su sobrino tenía un gran corazón, le era más fácil soltar rencores y cargas que a él, y por lo mismo incluso solía ser más prudente, tal y como su querida hermana lo era.

—Si resulta ser un vil mentiroso, que seguramente es, ¿Tomaras la responsabilidad por ello? —Le advirtió.

—¡Sí !, ¡la tomaré! —Respondió Jin Ling con voz firme.

—Yo también, estoy dispuesto a tomar esa responsabilidad— le secundo Lan XiChen— daré mis huesos y mi alma como pago por sus culpas, si es necesario.

—Ya esta bien, ese bastardo es la clave para resolver todo este asunto, tenemos cosas más importantes, Madan Luo, por favor prosiga — prosiguió Nie Mingjue, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

—Por lo visto todos en esta sala, sabían la verdad, menos yo — dijo Jiang Cheng molesto, luego miró a Wei WuXian — incluso tú.

—A penas me entere hace unas horas, y no lo hubiera descubierto, si no fuera por Jin Ling y su forma de dirigirse a él — se excusó este, mientras alzaba las manos en defensa, como diciendo, _también me han visto la cara de estúpido, estamos juntos en esto._

Jiang Cheng suspiró, y retiro a sandu del cuello de Jin GuangYao con fastidio, y termino por sentarse en el piso tal y como Nie MingJue. Mientras que Lan XiChen se apresuro a revisar la pequeña herida en el cuello de Jin GuangYao.

Si fuera hace unos años, estaría dispuesto a dar más batalla, pero los años no pasaban en vano, Jin GuangYao tenia a dos lideres de secta a su favor, y Nie MingJue parecía no darle importancia al asunto, es más, aunque había observado inconformidad por parte de Nie HuaiSang, este parecía no estar dispuesto a discutir por ello tampoco.

Los demás presentes también lo imitaron poco después, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hablando de Jin GuangYao, a Li Shang le conviene que las sectas tengan otro enemigo en común — dijo Luo QingYang de pronto.

—En efecto, si Jin GuangYao es la clave en todo esto, espero que estén conscientes, de que tarde o temprano, las demás sectas se enteraran de la verdad, y cuando eso ocurra, exigirán la cabeza de Jin GuangYao, así sus acciones más recientes sean justas — dijo Jiang Cheng a modo de advertencia.

—Estamos conscientes de ello, Jiang Zhong Zhu — le contesto Lan XiChen, luego miro a Jin GuangYao— así que ya hemos planeado una solución.

—¿Ah si? —Nie MingJue lo miro con curiosidad— yo planeaba, fingir que lo mataba, dejarlo inconsciente y que volviera a pasar desapercibido en algún lugar sin importancia, pero si tienes alguna idea mejor, te escuchare.

Wen Qing se dio una palmada en la frente, por lo visto, volver a su secta y tener sus recuerdos de vuelta, lo vuelto aún más tosco de lo que, Nie MingJue ya era.

—Lan Zhong Zhu, que A-Yao sobreviva es importante, por favor, díganos su idea — dijo ella.

XiChen entonces, tomo la mano de Jin GuangYao con cariño, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y lo miro. Jin Guangyao centro su mirada en él y una cálida sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, esas que solo son para su querido Er-Ge.

—Planeamos comprometernos — soltaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ya que A-Yao esta dispuesto, planeaba pedir su mano, hacer nuestro compromiso público y casarme con él lo antes posible, así contaría con la protección del clan Lan por ley — dijo XiChen sin inmutarse.

Lan WangJi miro a su hermano con consternación, _¿A caso eso no era lo mismo que había hecho su padre con su madre ?,_ aunque parecía que su hermano podría tener más suerte.

—Tengo el presentimiento, de que su tío, no estará de acuerdo con esto — solo Luo QingYang.

—Si ese viejo maestro no quiere darles su aprobación, yo se las daré, a mí me parece una idea excelente — intervino Nie MingJue con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Con todo respeto Chifeng-Zun, —intervino Jin Ling emocionado— creo que de quien también necesita la aprobación es de mí, yo soy su líder de clan después de todo, aunque por supuesto, también la tendrán.

—Si así es más probable que A-yao este a salvo, entonces estaré de acuerdo —respondió Wen Qing.

—Un matrimonio entre un miembro de la secta Jin y Lan fortalecería vínculos, pero sobre todo, sería una manera política de atenuar el castigo que las demás sectas podría intentar ponerle a Jin GuangYao, si él se convierte en tu esposa, el pasaría a ser tu responsabilidad total — comento Wei WuXian.

—Ven, les dije que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo — soltó Nie MingJue de repente.

—Da-Ge, ¿Tú ya sabias de esto? —Pregunto Wen Qing sorprendida.

—Tú también me has ocultado algo, ahora estamos a mano — le respondió Nie Mingjue con tono altivo, Wen Qing solo negó con la cabeza.

—Como sea, felicidades a ambos. — dijo ella ignorando a Nie Mingjue— A-Yao, me alegra que al fin dejaras de poner excusas, mereces ser feliz.

—¡Ja !, ¡No dejo de poner excusas hasta el final !, como buena dama que ahora es, se hizo la difícil — objeto Nie MingJue.

Jin GuangYao le alzo una ceja y lo miro, como diciéndole _¨ya lo sé Da-Ge, no hace alta que lo grites¨_

Aquella tarde en aquel muelle, en realidad fue para celebrar que su hermano jurado mayor, por fin podía adquirir el titulo de casamentero profesional, y es que, antes de que él se les uniera en una de las pasarelas, XiChen se le había vuelto a declarar, a manera de contarle su plan.

_—¿Qué opinas A-Yao? —Le preguntó XiChen expectante._

_¨¿Qué que opinaba ?, que quería decirle que sí desde que se lo pidió en Cloud Resses, pero que sabía que él no era bueno para XiChen, que había muchas excusas y trabas, que había tantos peros, que en este momento estaba siendo egoísta, pero sobre todo, que lo amaba, y él más que nadie quería ser parte de su vida, quería despertar todas las mañanas a su lado y envejecer junto a él, pero… ¨_

_—Er-Ge, creo que se le ha olvidado que estamos en medio de una guerra, creo que hablar de matrimonio en momentos tan tensos, esta por mucho, fuera de lugar — dijo intentado soltar su mano._

_—¡Deja de ser tan sangrón, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale!, - se oo de pronto la voz de Nie MingJue, - si tu sentido de la responsabilidad te esta frenando, te recuerdo que esto forma parte de nuestra estrategia._

_Nie MingJue despidió a los discípulos del can Nie que venían con él y camino hacia la pareja sorprendida._

_—XiChen tiene razón, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que Li Shang descubra la verdad sobre el libro y sobre ti, seguramente utilizara eso para dividir a las sectas, perderte no es un lujo que podemos darnos — prosiguió Nie mingJue — ¿oa caso tengo que recordarte que no eres el ombligo del mundo?_

_—¡¿Ustedes dos acaso se han vuelto locos?! - Jin Guangyao parecía indignado con sus dos amigos — las cosas no son tan fáciles, ¿Creen acaso que la familia Lan has a un donnadie o alguien envuelto en conflictos, en su familia?_

_—¡Por su puesto! —Contesto Nie MingJue — Ya lo han hecho anteriormente, la esposa del fundador, así como la madre de los renombrados Jades de Gusu Lan, son dos ejemplos y también Wei WuXian. Sin duda creo que hay lugar para otra persona de origen cuestionable._

_—Sabes que hay tantas excusas para decir que no, y también para aceptar — XiChen tomó su otra mano mientras hablaba — esta vez estas haciendo lo correcto, y sin importar tu respuesta la aceptaré, pero por favor, A-Yao, deja de creer que vales poco, y toma la decisión que tu corazón te pida._

_—¿Sabes ?, si Wen Qing seguramente te diría: ¡Ya sabemos que andas inventando excusas para no ser feliz, déjate de tonterías de una buena vez! .— lo reprendió Nie MingJue._

_Tragó con fuerza y miro a XiChen, esta vez tenia apoyo, personas que cuidarían de su espalda, gente que quería verlo feliz, y sobre todo, una persona que le estaba dando una razón más para luchar._

_Le dio una mirada de reojo a su amigo, antes de girarse hacia XiChen, luego delicadamente soltó sus manos de las de él y las extendió, tomando su rostro entre ellas, Lan Huan lo miro un poco sorprendido, era normal, tanto atrevimiento de su parte no era muy común._

_—Er-Ge, ¿sabias que eres lo mejor para mí ?, tanto que no me siento digno de ti, no quiero volver a fallarte, no quiero volver a lastimarte, tengo la disposición, pero me gustaría tener lo que hace falta, para ofrecerte más que simples migajas — le dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los dedos._

_—A-Yao, mi corazón fue y seguirá siendo tuyo, para mi no podría existir alguien más digno de poseerlo, que quien siempre ha sido su dueño, no necesito que me ofrezcas nada más allá de una respuesta, sin importar si es una negativa , la recibiré con el mayor aprecio. — le contesto XiChen decidido, si su querido A-Yao lo rechazaba esta vez, respetaría su decisión y no volvería a insistir._

_Jin GuangYao le sonrió con la mayor ternura del mundo, pero se quedo callado._

_¿Cómo podía existir en el mundo alguien tan noble como su amado XiChen ?. Mientras tuviera la aprobación de él, no se necesita la de nadie más. Siempre había sido y seguiría siendo así._

_Se aparto de él y después hizo una reverencia._

_—Me sentiría realmente honrado de casarme con usted, Lan-ZhongZhu — le contestó después de un momento de silencio. XiChen soltó el aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo y una enorme sonrisa llena de alivio y alegría se instalo en su rostro._

_—El honor será mío — se apresuro a respond, mientras hacia una reverencia hacia él._

_El sonido de alguien sonándose la nariz, hizo que ambos se levantaran y miraran hacia la dirección del sonido, encontrándose con Nie MingJue._

_—Disculpen, tal parece que hay algo de polen en el aire — dijo el aludido, bajo la mirada fastidiada de Jin Guangyao._

—Bueno, aclarado este asunto, Lan Zhong Zhu, dejaremos en sus manos la aceptación de su compromiso por parte de su secta — intervino Wen Qing haciendo una reverencia, mientras que al miso tiempo interrumpió los recuerdos de Jin GuangYao.

—Les agradezco su apoyo, Wen Guniang, MingJue — le respondió e hizo una reverencia, luego se dirigió a Jin Ling— Jin Zhong Zhu, en cuanto tenga el permiso, nos comunicaremos con usted.

—De acuerdo — respondió Jin Ling — por el momento tenemos que proseguir, Madam Luo…

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, Tai Zhen fue en realidad, la autora de la carta que tiene entre sus túnicas — continuo Luo QingYang— y fue ella quien en realidad robo el libro que Wei-gongzi tiene entre sus manos.

—En realidad, ya podía imaginármelo, desde el principio, Chang a estado dándome notas y pistas, con la letra, que supongo es de Tai Zhen — respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Entonces, supongo que ya no es necesario, aclarar que en realidad, haz estado recibiendo notas de un fantasma — soltó Luo QingYang.

—¿Fantasma? —Jin Ling estaba sorprendido.

—Lo supuse —contestó Jin GuangYao— por lo visto, Tai Zhen no ha podido descansar en paz, si puede darme respuestas, se lo agradecería mucho.

Lou QingYang suspiro.

—Es una historia la larga, será mejor que vayamos por las almohadas y más té…

—La primera vez que vi a Tai Zhen, fue una noche de tormenta, meses después de que el mundo de la cultivación celebrara tu muerte — comenzó Luo QingYang — estaba sola, lo cual me pareció extraño, no es normal que una doncella se convierta en una cultivadora errante tan joven.

—Por lo general, ver a una cultivadora de su edad en casería nocturna, significa que miembros de su clan o su esposo están cerca — le secundo Nie HuaiSang.

—Exacto — respondió le Luo QingYang— si pudiera describir, podría decirte que era una chica muy hermosa y llena de vida, y sobre todo muy valiente e ingeniosa, nos ayudo con el caso de esa vez, y se nos unió solo esa noche. Nos contó que estaba en busca de alguien, pero no pudimos ayudarla, así que a la mañana siguiente nos despedimos de ella.

—La carta decía que Ming SiuYao y ella ha estado juntas desde el principio, he de super que esa fue la primera mentira — dijo Jin GuangYao pensativo.

—Tal vez le encuentres sentido después, —le respondió Madam Luo— volví a encontrarme con ella meses más tarde, pero parte de su alegría parecía consumido, se veía cansada y sobre todo preocupada, así que decidí preguntarle si podía ayudar en algo.

—Esto sin duda es muy diferente — dijo Jin GuangYao mirando la carta que había guardado con buco cuidado estos meses.

—Fue entonces que decidió ser sincera conmigo, nos contó lo que ya sabes sobre Li Shang y sus planes de venganza, pero también, sobre Ming SiuYao — le explicado Luo QingYang — nos confesó su relación contigo y como la secta Ouyang se había desecho de ella, a tan solo minutos de la llegada de su líder, no le dieron una explicación, es más, no pudo llevarse nada más que la ropa que traía puesta y su espada.

—¡Que injusto !, ¡¿a caso ese bastardo no tiene corazón?! - se quejo Nie MingJue. Jin GuangYao le alzo una ceja con ironía— ¡¿Qué ?!

—No es que el líder de la secta Ouyang no tuviera corazón, su reacción fue muy cobarde, pero normal —le explico Jin GuangYao— pensé que como exlíder de un Clan podrías comprenderlo.

—¿A que te refieres? —Nie MingJue lo miro con el ceño fruncido

—Él no podía arriesgar a su secta por el bien de solo una persona, por más preciada que fuera para él, la secta OuYang sigue siendo pequeña a comparación de otras, en palabras simples, puso el bien común como prioridad — le explico Wen Qing .

—Aunque no lo hizo de la mejor manera — comento Wei WuXian.

—He de suponer que Tai Zhen fue en su búsqueda, aun en contra de las órdenes de su líder de secta — intuyo Jin GuangYao. Luo QingYang asintió.

—Ming SiuYao era su amiga de su infancia, su querida meimei, pero cuando por fin la encontró, todo lo que ella había creído sobre su amiga se esfumó. — siguió relatando madan Luo— Li Shang la había encontrado mucho antes, y como era de esperarse, le contó su versión de los hechos sobre tu muerte, LianFang-Zun.

—Eso, más lo dolida que se sintió por las acciones de la secta OuYang, seguramente hizo que ella fuera más fácil de persuadir — volvió a intuir Jin GuangYao.

—Fue justo lo dijo Tai Zhen, ella creía que su amiga solo estaba tomando malas decisiones por un malentendido, y que solo necesita ponerle las cosas claras para que tomara de nuevo el camino correcto, seguramente sostuvo aquello hasta el final de sus días. se lamento Luo QingYang

—Entonces, los hechos que la carta relata sobre la pelea que supuestamente tuvo Ming SiuYao con Li Shang, ¿fueron en realidad, lo que paso con Tai Zhen? —Pregunto Jin GuangYao.

—Por lo visto es así, y no solo eso, por lo visto tuvo un ultimo enfrentamiento con Li Shang, ¿no es así ?, Madan Luo — intervino Wen Qing.

—Así es, creo que no hace falta que yo te repita lo que ya sabes, así que continuaré, Tai Zhen formo un grupo de cultivadores que estaban dispuestos a hacer frente a Li Shang ya Ming SiuYao, y como símbolo usado irónicamente una peonía, la cual dibujaba en el dorso de la mano de cada uno de los miembros — continue Luo QingYang

—Las peonías significan muchas cosas, mi madre sola decir que entre sus significados, estaban la buena suerte, y la capacidad de asumir asumir — comento Jin GuangYao de manera nostálgica, mientras se miraba el dorso de la mano, donde una vez había una peonza dibujada.

—Tal vez fue por eso. Ella utilizo una de las técnicas del libro para contactarlos, aunque su principal objetivo siempre fue LianFang-Zun, creía que usted podía hacer más de lo que ella ya hacia, pero sinceramente tenia miedo, solo alguien completamente destrozado y desesperanzado podría ser capaz de hacerse algo tan vil — prosiguió Luo QingYang. — A lo largo de los meses no descansó, quería hallar una solución más favorable para todos, algo que no requiriera tanto sacrificio, hasta que ocurrió nuestro incidente,

—Supongo que su versión de los hechos acaba ahí, pero no ha resuelto nuestras dudas, al contrario, ahora nos han surgido más — dijo Nie MingJue con molestia— Si Ming SiuYao siempre fue la mala del cuento, ¿Por que terminaron sacrificándose para traer de vuelta a Jin GuangYao? ¿Qué paso con Tai Zhen? ¿Hay una manera de contrarrestar la contaminación de la red espiritual cuando nos enfrentamos a los pilares?

—Lamentablemente no puedo contarte que fue lo que ocurrió con ella al final — dijo Luo QingYang.

El silencio en el pabellón se hizo presente, mientras que inesperadamente lo único que comenzó a oírse fueron los graznidos de un halcón, Luo QingYang entonces volvió a hablar.

—Tal vez yo no pueda resolver esas dudas, pero quién tal vez sí puede ayudarlos con eso, es la misma Tai Zhen. — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Madan Luo, le pediré de favor que se deje de adivinanzas, y nos dé una respuesta clara — la enfrento Nie MingJue.

—No son adivinanzas Chifeng-Zun, Chang siguió un Tai-guniang desde su primer encuentro con Ming SiuYao, y además, servía como ave mensajera entre los miembros de nuestro grupo — le respondió ella.

—Chang parece tener una energía diferente de la que recuerdo — dijo de pronto Jin GuangYao.

—¡¿Quién diablos es Chang?! - espeto Nie MIngJue, mientras que al mismo tiempo los graznidos del halcón se seguían oyendo.

—Es el halcón que sigue graznando — le respondió Wen Qing, luego se dirigió hacia Wei WuXian — si lo que dice A-Yao es cierto, puede ser…

—Son casos muy aislados — le él respondió— los animales no suelen guardar rencores, a menos que sea un caso especial, pero los humanos sí, además, los fantasmas pueden poseer a un ser vivo, pero es raro que posean animales, en especial si se trata de una mascota espiritual.

—Wei-gongzi tiene razón, —corroboro Jin GuangYao— además, si es un fantasma, es más probable que al poseer a alguien termine matándolo, a diferencia de los espíritus, y si ese fuera el caso, sería inútil poseer a un animal, no seria tan útil como un humano.

—A menos que no tuviera otra opción — dijo Wen Qing — un fantasma no puede poseer a un cultivador, ni mucho menos a una mascota espiritual, a menos que…

Jin GuangYao se levanto al inane y se dirigió hacia el exterior.

—Jiang Zhong Zhu, por favor, bastante la barrera espiritual por unos segundos, solo lo suficiente para que Chang pueda entrar — solicitó Jin GuangYao en voz alta.

Jiang Cheng no parecía comprender, pero tras una mirada a los demás, activo una especie de sello en sus manos, hizo un par de movimientos y momentos después, repitió el mismo proceso.

—Se lo agradezco — Jin GuangYao mangas entró momentos después con el halcón en su brazo, envuelto en sus.

Era una ave preciosa y se veía imponente de lejos, pero ahora con la luz de la estancia, podía verse claramente que solo guardaba un poco de su esplendor pasado, el halcón parecía tener la mirada perdida, sus plumas ya no tenían brillo e incluso desprendía un olor nauseabundo.

—¿Esta…? —Jin Ling parecía dudar.

—Muerta —respondió Jin Jin GuangYao.

—Pero, la primera vez que la vimos, estaba viva — expreso frustrado su sobrino.

—No, no lo estaba, yo tampoco lo note al principio, pero antes de venir aquí, pude observarla mejor — le aclaró.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no es imposible, los cadáveres feroces son en esencia almas resentidas — dijo Wei WuXian mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al ave para observarla con mas detenimiento— parece que, Tai-guniang luchó para mantener su objetivo de cual quien manera, aun después de muerta, me recuerda un cierto caso de hace algunos años.

Wei WuXian sonrió, las mujeres eran seres excepcionales, no solo por ser un generador de energía Ying, sino, también por su fuerza de voluntad.

—Me recuerda a la doncella A-Qing, ella nos ayudo a descubrir la verdad ya vengar a Dao-Zhang — opinó Lan SiZhui.

—Justamente pensaba en ella — le respondió Wei WuXian con una sonrisa— Y por ello, creo que sé, cual es la manera más rápida de terminar con esto.

-¿What? ¿Utilizaras empatía? Funciona Wen Qing en tono de burla.

—También ya te contaron eso, me pregunto que más te han contado — dijo Wei WuXian fingiendo indignación.

—Wei-gongzi, no es necesario que se arriesgue, yo utilizare empatía — se ofreció rápidamente Jin GuangYao.

No se preocupe, LianFang-Zun, no utilizare empatía como tal, esa técnica suele ser muy arriesgada y no tenemos tiempo para complicaciones, además, será mejor que todos veamos al mismo tiempo lo que ella quiere enseñarnos — le respondió Wei WuXian con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo lograra eso Wei-gongzi ?, no conozco ninguna técnica parecida a lo que usted describe — dijo Jin GuangYao dudoso.

—Había estado trabajando en eso hace meses, y solo me falta un pequeño detalle, pequeño detalle que conseguí gracias a esto — respondió él agitando el libro Heian.

—Wei-gongzi, con todo respeto — Luo QingYang no parecía estar de acuerdo— ese libro contiene técnicas…

—De todo tipo, no todas son técnicas que necesitan energía resentida, en realidad, tengo la certeza de que este libro, será clave de nuestra victoria — le respondió Wei WuXian con una sonrisa, luego abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo — ahora bien , necesito encontrar… ¡Ah !, ¡aquí esta !, ¿Alguien pude traerme algo de cinabrio ?, y también papel de talismán.

Pareció concentrado unos momentos, hasta que de repente se quedo quieto, y lentamente miro a Jiang Cheng.

-Yo…

Sin embargo Jiang Cheng no se digno a mirarlo, y por el contrario habló con uno de sus cultivadores.

—Ve, consigue papel de talismán y cinabrio, rápido — ordenó para sorpresa de Wei WuXian.

—Gracias — se limitó a decir con algo de incomodidad.

—Hago esto, por un beneficio mutuo, aunque te recuerdo que no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí — respondió Jiang Cheng.

Wei WuXian se quedo callado, y aunque sintió molestia por parte de su esposo, sabía que Jiang Cheng tenía razón. Poco después aquel cultivador llego con los objetos correspondientes y se los entregó.

Wei Ying comenzó rápidamente a dibujar sellos en los talibanes y fue formando un circulo con ellos, luego en el centro, comenzó a dibujar una matriz, ahora guiándose por el libro, y por ultimo, puso otro tipo de talibanes en cada esquina del pabellón.

—Creo que eso bastará — dijo satisfecho, mientras admiraba su trabajo, después miro al halcón — Tai-Guniang, si nos hiciera el favor…

El ave no lo dudo dos veces, se levanto del brazo de Jin GuangYao y voló al centro de la matriz.

En el instante en el que puso una pata dentro del centro de la matriz, esta se activo, revelando así, el fantasma de una joven mujer, de unos veintitantos. Como era de esperarse su espíritu guardaba la apariencia de cuando murió, su pelo estaba despeinado, sus ojos vacíos, en la comisura de sus labios escurría un hilillo de sangre, sus túnicas blancas parecidas sucias.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era la enorme mancha de sangre que había en sus túnicas, justo a la altura de su entrepierna, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes, al percatarse de que dolorosamente, había sangre escurriendo de la parte superior de sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus pies.

—¡¿Pero qué tipo de monstruo…?! - Nie MingJue parecía indignado.

—Ese tipo de escorias existirán, no importa el tiempo — le respondió Wen Qing, quien también pareció afectado por la situación.

—Lan Zhan, creo que esto no será un recorrido tan fácil, ¿Crees que podrías apoyarnos con tu guqin ?, siento que en cualquier momento necesitaremos calmar su alma — dijo Wei WuXian mirando a su esposo.

Lan WangJi asintió y comenzó a desenfundar a WangJi, para después colocarlo en sus piernas, listo para lo que surgiera. Wei Ying le sonrió.

—Yo también le daré apoyo si es necesario, Wei GonZi — habló Lan XiChen.

—Contaré con ustedes entonces — dijo Wei Ying, mientras se sentaba, justo a un metro de los bordes del circulo hecho por talismanes — de acuerdo, ahora lo que necesito es algo que le haya pertenecido, LianFang-Zun, ¿podrías prestarme la carta que te dejo?

Jin GuangYao saco la carta de entre sus mangas y se la entregó, para después sentarse a su lado, los demás también lo imitaron. Wei Ying tomo la carta, las puso en el suelo y prosiguió a dibujar una especie de pequeña matriz a su alrededor.

—Esto nos servirá de colección con su alma — explicado después, luego soltó un suspiro y miro hacia el fantasma que tenia en frente, para después hacer una reverencia — Tai-Guniang, gracias por darnos la oportunidad, si no le molesta, podría mostrarnos lo que quiere que veamos.

El fantasma asintió, y con la mayor serenidad se sentó en el suelo de la matriz, esta se activo de nuevo, esta vez en conjunto con la pequeña matriz enfrente de Wei Ying. Una especie de espejismo apareció entre el fantasma y los demás.

_La oscuridad de un bosque, el sonido de los grillos, el viento que movía las hojas oscuras de los arboles y una que otra pisada. Una multitud de unos 20 cultivadores errantes podía ver claramente en aquel espejismo._

_De pronto el reconocible alarido de un pilar y luego otro, inundo el ambiente, desgarrando la tranquilidad de la noche. La multitud de cultivadores formo un circulo rápidamente._

_—Saben que estamos aquí — hablo uno. Y junto al él, varios murmullos de ansiedad fueron expresados por la multitud._

_—Escuchen, mantengan la calma y preparen sus flechas y talismanes, recuerden no acercarse. Atacaran cuando yo diga. —La voz dulce de una mujer se oyó sobre las demás — Chang busca una ruta de escape._

_Un halcón se elevo por los aires mientras el viento soplaba aun más fuerte. Y entonces la vieron, Tai Zhen era la que estaba al frente del grupo, con un porte sereno y valiente, que incluso, el ruido de las fuertes pisadas de aquellas quimeras no le hicieron inmutarse en lo más mínimo._

_Como era de esperarse, pronto, se hicieron presentes cuatro de aquellos pilares, uno en cada dirección, Tai Zhen frunció el ceño, pero no vacilo y sostuvo su arco y flecha con determinación._

_—¿Así que tú eres la famosa Tai Zhen? —La voz ahora conocida de Li Shang se oyó._

_Tai Zhen apretó su arco y fijo su mirada en aquel hombre con apariencia de loco._

_—Así es — dijo con tono inmutable— Y tú, has de ser el famoso Li Shang._

_Li Shang sonrió de manera burlona._

_—Es irónico que preguntes, cuando tu gente y tú se han empeñado en tratar de hacerme famoso, tal vez… ¿debo agradecerles? —Respondió mientras caminaba hacia el grupo de manera tranquila._

_—Los héroes deben ser conocidos para gloria, y los vilanos para precaución — respondió ella, a lo que Li Shan comenzó a reírse._

_—Eres muy graciosa, puede ser, ¿que esta sea la razón del porqué mi Meimei te aprecia tanto? —Respondió Li Shang cuando termino de reírse._

_Luego, una vez delante de Tai Zhen, desenfundo su espada, y el punto con ella, sin embargo, la doncella no dudo ni un segundo y le apunto con el arco._

_La sonrisa de Li Shang se hizo más grande y deliberadamente puso la hoja de su espada debajo de su mentón._

_—Eres muy bonita — reconoció — pero conozco a mi Meimei, y sé que posiblemente lo que la cautivó fue tu valentía._

_—Sé que en realidad, no haz venido a halagarme, así que, ¿Puedo saber a que se debe que nos honres con tu presencia? —Respondió Tai Zhen._

_—Quise conocer personalmente a mi enemigo — contestó Li Shang, mientras apartaba su espada y comenzaba caminar despreocupadamente — sueles retrasar mis avances, eres el único obstáculo que tengo, pero sobre todo, haz hecho que mi Meimei dude de mi… y eso, ¡ no lo pudo tolerar!_

_Un terremoto comenzó a sacudir la tierra y en la desesperación, uno de los cultivadores disparo una flecha, que atravesó el hombro derecho de Li Shang, el terremoto se detuvo al instante._

_Li Shang frunció el ceño y después de arrancarse la flecha como si nada, pareció invocar algún tipo de energía que elevó al cultivador que lo había herido, por los aires, esa cosa parecía ahorcarlo ante la mirada llena de horror e impotencia de todos. Segundos después, su cuerpo cayó inerte a los pies de sus compañeros._

_—Vengo de manera pacifica y ustedes me atacan, que malos modales tienen — replicó._

_Mientras que al mismo tiempo, el graznido de Chang se oyó. A lo que Tai Zhen, de manera casi imperceptible, le hizo una seña a los demás._

_—¿De manera pacifica ?, haz traído a tus despreciables demonios contigo, haz provocado un terremoto, haz matado a muchos de mis allegados y te has llevado a la familia Luo, eso no tiene nada de pacifico. — respondió Tai Zhen._

_—Bueno, es una reacción normal, tú me atacas y yo me defiendo, la familia Luo se busco lo que obtuvo, y además, ¡haz que logrado mi querida Meimei te ayudaría a recuperarlos !, y eso no es todo, la convenciste de sabotear a ese pilar, —Li Shang comenzó a hablar con rabia y luego agregó — ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!, pero no importa, algún día, ese cultivador de Yunmeng servirá como carnada. Ese pilar es inservible para una batalla, pero al menos mantendrá encerrada a la familia Luo._

—Ya decía yo que ese pilar había sido demasiado fácil de vencer — comentó Wen Qing.

 _¨¿Sabotear el pilar? ¿Acaso Ming SiuYao…? ¨_ , los pensamientos de Tai Zhen se escucharon de pronto, por lo visto, ella no tenia ni idea de que Li Shang hablaba, pero actuó como si lo supiera.

_—Me alegra saber que Ming SiuYao, al fin piensa tomar el camino correcto — respondió ella._

_—Tai Zhen, Tai Zhen, no estés tan segura, he estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión, de que si ya no quiero más interrupciones, lo único que debo hacer es…_

_—Sí me matas, pondrás a Ming SiuYao en tu contra — se apresuro a respondedor._

_Li Shang comenzó a reírse otra vez._

_—¿Quién hablo de matarte ?, eso no será necesario, por lo que veo, tú eres la fuerza principal de este… —Li Shang agitó la mano señalando al grupo detrás de ella — espectáculo de tercera._

_—¡Este espectáculo de tercera va a derrotarte, conmigo o sin mi! —Declaró Tai Zhen — ¡y si nos eliminas, siempre habrá alguien que tome nuestro lugar!_

_—Eso ya lo veremos, una vez que acabe contigo, no querrás volver a saber de mí, ni siquiera para enfrentarme, y lo mismo pasará con tu grupo de ratas cobardes._

_—¡Ahora! —El grito de TaiZhen alertó a Li Shang,_

_De pronto, un enorme fuego esmeralda pareció dividir entre LI Shang y el grupo de Tai Zhen, los cuales aprovecharon para escapar guiados por Chang, quien volaba a la cabeza._

_Inesperadamente, Tai Zhen se detuvo en un punto del sendero, sus compañeros se detuvieron también._

_—Tai-Guniang, ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó uno de sus compañeros._

_—Li Shang a traído consigo cuatro pilares, eso es más de lo que podemos manejar, no podremos huir de ellos — respondió ella — por lo visto no tiene interés en ustedes, solo en mi, así que serviré de distracción, una vez que estén a salvo, Chang vendrá a buscarme, y volveré a reunirme con ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?_

_—Tai-Guniang, eso es muy peligroso, ¿Qué pasara si…? —Otro de los cultivadores habló, parecía realmente muy preocupado._

_—En caso de que no pueda salir viva de esto, traten de seguir con nuestro primer plan, si hallan una mejor solución, no duden en ejecutarla, recuerden que ¨el plan peonía¨, solo lo ejecutaremos si ya no hay salida. — respondió ella — en ese caso, nos veremos en la siguiente vida, y que el alma que tome mi lugar como sacrifico, cuente con la compasión de los dioses._


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, ¡Hola!, me disculpo por la tardanza, esta semana la tuve muy ocupada, y sinceramente, sentí que este capitulo fue más complicado de escribir de lo que pensé jajaja.
> 
> Lo que pasó con Tai Zhen tiene una razón de ser, al principio quería ser más gráfica, pero recordar la razón del por qué decidí que Tai Zhen pasará por ello me detuvo. Hace meses, cuando empece a escribir este fanfic, me leí Desert flower, e hice un trabajo sobre ese tema en particular, quise dar una pequeña probadita de todo lo que implica, en especial sabiendo la importancia que tiene la sexualidad en el mundo del cultivo.
> 
> También esta el hecho, de los sueños comunes de Tai Zhen, con esto quise aclarar que cada una puede tener los sueños que desee, si quieres ser una ¨gran cultivadora de renombre¨ puedes serlo, si tienes el sueño de ser una ama de casa, puedes serlo, lo importante, es que vivas ese sueño con el corazón, tus orígenes y sueños, no definen tu valor como persona ^^.
> 
> Perdón por la biblia, y gracias por pasarse por aquí, como siempre. Nos leemos luego ^^)/

_Después de aquella despedida, el recuerdo cambio bruscamente. El lugar parecía ser una especie de cueva, las antorchas pegadas a las paredes apenas iluminan aquel lugar. Pero más que la lúgubre estancia, lo que llamaba la atención era el grupo de personas que molían a golpes a alguien._

_—Suficiente —exclamo de repente la voz de Li Shang— queremos hacer razonar a Tai-guniang, no matarla._

_Los hombres dejaron en paz el bulto que yacía en el suelo y se alejaron, Tai Zhen estaba sucia por las constantes patadas que había recibido, seguramente se le formarían horribles moretones al día siguiente, no solo eso, al parecer ni siquiera había podido defenderse como tal, sus manos y pies estaban atados._

—Son cuerdas supresoras—comento Wen Ning.

—Como con las que nos ataron—le secundo Jin Ling— por eso no pudo defenderse.

_Pero a pesar de lo adolorida que pudiera estar, se sentó tosiendo, y se limpio la sangre de su boca y nariz con la manga, seguía teniendo esa mirada imperturbable, y a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos, posiblemente por el dolor, su mirada no reflejaba miedo en absoluto._

_Li Shang salió de las sombras y camino hacia ella, se inclino un poco y la miro con guasa._

_—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el ladrón del libro?—preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona._

_—¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestra gente tiene algo que ver?, sería ilógico pensar que somos los únicos en tu contra—respondió ella con la voz rasposa._

_—Tai Zhen, Tai Zhen, soy muy cuidadoso con mi gente, ellos jamás podrían traicionarme, aunque así lo quisieran—respondió él, de forma presuntuosa._

_—Tú libro Heian se ha perdido, eso te contradice, a mi parecer, eres solo un mocoso que trata de jugar con cosas que no comprende—respondió ella en tono de reto._

_Li Shang frunció el ceño. Sin previo aviso la tomó por el cabello de manera brusca, y acerco su rostro al de ella. Tai Zhen sostuvo su mirada valientemente._

_—Veo que a pesar de lo que ha perdido, no podré sacarle nada, ni tampoco podré persuadirla de rendirse—le dijo con tono de resignación, después de un suspiro._

_—La vida sigue, aún si ya no poseo energía espiritual. Me alegra saber que no eres un estúpido, y al fin lo entiendes.—se burlo ella._

_—Dígame Tai-guniang, ¿A oído hablar alguna vez, de cuál es el proceso para amansar a un zorro?—le pregunto de manera cínica._

_Solo tras esa pregunta los ojos de Tai Zhen reflejaron miedo._

_—Un zorro, es un animal precioso, pero es difícil mantenerlo en casa si no lo atas, a menos que por supuesto, quiebres su voluntad. —explico Li Shang, mientras le acariciaba el cabello de manera delicada— Supongo que la única manera de que dejes de interponerte en mi camino será de esa manera._

_—¿Qué piensas hacer?—Tai Zhen estaba dudosa, era normal, lo desconocido siempre genera duda, siempre aterra._

_—No es obvio, voy a quebrar tu voluntad—respondió él, con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Luego señalo a uno de los hombres que antes habían estado pateando a Tai Zhen— Tú, el de la secta Nie, ven aquí. El hombre camino hacia ellos dos._

—Ahora que lo miro bien, ese infeliz es el traidor que controlaba al pilar al que nos enfrentábamos en Reino Inmundo—aseguró Nie MingJue.

—Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta—respondió Wen Qing con ironía.

_—¿Si mi señor?—aquel cultivador hizo una reverencia una vez que estuvo junto a ellos._

_—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos con la ultima zorra que atrapamos?—le preguntó_

_Aquel hombre pareció crisparse, pero asintió._

_—Haz lo mismo con ella—respondió sin darle importancia, Y comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa cercana._

Los talismanes al rededor de la matriz empezaron a temblar, como si pudieran sentir el miedo de Tai Zhen.

_Tai Zhen intento arrastrarse, pero por lo visto seguía muy débil, además las cuerdas supresoras no le permitían utilizar energía espiritual, así jamás podría liberarse._

_—¡Pero mi señor, es una doncella, no se trata de un simple animal!—replico al hombre._

_—¿A caso no me has escuchado? ¿o es qué piensas tomar su lugar? —lo amenazó Li Shang_

_El cultivador aun dudoso, miro con profunda pena a Tai Zhen, tomó su espada y la desenfundo._

_—De acuerdo, pero necesitaré más manos—dijo al fin._

_Li Shang hizo una seña a los otros matones, y estos rápidamente sujetaron a Tai Zhen, quien se revolvía violentamente en un intento fallido por liberarse._

_Todo fue muy rápido, un alarido atronador inundo todo, seguido de sangre, mucha sangre. Luego el graznido de un halcón, aquella ave entro volando por algún lugar y se apresuro a arañar la cara de uno de los sujetos que sostenía a Tai Zhen._

_El sujeto soltó a Tai Zhen, y quiso a tacar al halcón, pero el ave era mas rápida y se apresuro a salir volando, mientras graznaba lo más fuerte que podía, como si intentara llamar o buscara a alguien._

_El ave rápidamente sobrevoló sobre una figura en la oscuridad, la cual se mostró instantes después._

_—¡¿Pero qué es todo este alboroto?!... —una voz conocida se oyó— Espera ...¿Chang?...si tú estas aquí, eso quiere decir..._

_Ming SiuYao volteo hacia dónde venían los lloriqueos. Instantáneamente su piel nívea, se torno aun más pálida de lo que ya era._

_—¡Li Shang!, ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!—la chica se apresuró a hacerle frente al aludido, quien solo le sonrió cínicamente._

_Volvió a enfocarse en la víctima y su delicado rostro se lleno de horror al descubrir quién era, sin dudarlo corrió hacia Tai Zhen mientras que al mismo tiempo desenfundaba a Xiwang._

_En un movimiento rápido, apuñalo con ella a los tipos que sujetaban a Tai Zhen e intento hacer lo mismo con aquel cultivador de la secta Nie, pero este se aparto de un salto hasta llegar al lado de Li Shang._

_Ming SiuYao no lo dudo y fue tras él, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarlo con su espada, se derrumbo en el suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor._

_—Meimei, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, el comandante Nie es uno de los nuestros—pregunto Li Shang con tono inocente._

_Ming SiuYao intentaba pararse, utilizando su espada como apoyo._

_—¡Es un perro asqueroso!—Ming SiuYao intento volver a apuñalarlo._

_Sin embargo los graznidos de Chang, le recordaron que se olvidaba de algo importante, como si hubiera vuelto a tener control de su cuerpo, se levantó y olvidándose del cultivador de la secta Nie, corrió hacia Tai Zhen._

_La pobre chica se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo, dentro de un charco de sangre. Ming SiuYao parecía no saber qué hacer, pero por instinto se quito la túnica superior y se inclinó junto a su amiga, para después levantar a Tai Zhen y envolverla con ella._

_Después de ello, intentó tomarla entre sus brazos, a pesar de que Tai Zhen la rechazaba e intentaba soltarse entre sollozos de dolor. Ming SiuYao no se lo permitió, y rápidamente tomó su muñeca, como si tuviera la intención de pasarle energía espiritual, pero después la soltó._

_Rápidamente empezó a buscar entre sus túnicas, hasta que de ellas quito un frasquito lleno de pastillas, por lo visto eran analgésicos, forcejeo un momento con ella, hasta que logro que se las tomara._

_—ShiJie, soy yo, ya todo esta bien, te sacaré de aquí, así que tienes que resistir, de acuerdo —le rogó, su voz pareció calmar a la chica un poco, aunque de su boca seguían saliendo pequeños sollozos._

_Ming SiuYao respiro profundo, coloco una de sus manos en su espalda y otra detrás de sus rodillas, para después levantarla en peso._

_—Meimei, ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Li Shang, quien veía la escena con total indiferencia._

_—Ya le haz hecho suficiente, ella ya no te sirve, déjame sacarla de aquí—respondió Ming SiuYao con voz trémula._

_—Ella ya no te servirá tampoco a ti Meimei, deja que los esclavos se encarguen—respondió él._

_La impotencia se veía reflejado en los ojos de Ming SiuYao._

_—Li Shang, siempre te he obedecido en todo, sin exigirte nada a cambio, ya tienes mi alma, ¿Qué más quieres?— Ming SiuYao parecía estar muy ansiosa._

—¿No les parece que aquí hay algo raro?—la pregunta de Nie HuaSang tenia mucha verdad.

—Opino lo mismo Nie Zhong Zhu—respondió Wei Ying, quien miraba la escena con atención.

_Cuando parecía que Ming SiuYao rogaría de rodillas, el sonido de un jarrón roto seguido del conocido fuego verde de las flechas con talismanes quema-oscuridad apareció, formando una barrera entre Li Shang acompañado de sus secuaces y Ming SiuYao._

_—¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! ¡Muévete!—Un hombre joven con arco en mano, apareció en la puerta, acompañado de Chang._

—Ese no es...—Jin Ling pareció reconocerlo

_—¿Ruo Zhong?—Ming Liu Yao parecía igual de sorprendida._

_—Te lo explicare más tarde, tenemos que darnos prisa, Tai-guniang esta desangrándose y nuestra energía espiritual no le servirá—exclamó Ruo Zhong mientras la apresuraba._

_Ambos comenzaron a correr, por lo visto Ruo Zhong ya había despejado parte del camino, cuando por fin salieron de aquel lugar, había incluso dos caballos esperándolos._

_—¿Caballos?—Ming SiuYao estaba confundida._

_—Si logra alcanzarnos, prefiero caer desde un caballo y no desde una espada, démonos prisa—le respondió él, mientras las ayudaba a subirse al suyo primero, colocando a Tai Zhen frente a ella, a manera de que quedara protegida entre sus brazos._

_Mientras cabalgaban lo más rápido que podían, las palabras de Ruo Zhong cobraron sentido cuando una flecha atravesó los aires, justo a unos centímetros del rostro de Ming SiuYao._

_—Ese bastardo no me dejara ir tan fácilmente—gruño Ruo Zhong, a la vez que en un movimiento rápido soltaba las riendas del caballo y se sentaba al revés._

_Tomó su arco y lo tensó con tres flechas, para después dispararlas._

_—Meimei, al sur hay una barrera espiritual establecida, una vez ahí, Li Shang no se atreverá a traspasarla, aun menos con un pilar, apresúrate, yo cubriré tu espalda—explicó Ruo Zhong._

_—De acuerdo—Ming SiuYao batió con mas fuerza las riendas del caballo._

_La persecución duro varios kilómetros, y Ruo Song pudo derribar varios de las personas que los perseguían, hasta que solo le quedo una flecha, fue solo entonces que tomo su espada y comenzó a cortar las flechas que les seguían lanzando._

_De un momento a otro, un pilar salió del bosque, y de un golpe derribo el caballo de Ruo Zhong, este dio un salto y aterrizo limpiamente justo detrás de la espalda de Ming SiuYao. Arriba de aquel pilar se podía distinguir claramente la silueta de una persona, el bosque estaba semi oscuro, pero no hacia falta ser adivino para saber quién era._

_—Ruo Zhong...—Ming SiuYao estaba preocupada._

_—No te detengas, él esta aquí, pero también estamos cerca—advirtió él, mientras admirablemente se puso de pie, todavía con el caballo en movimiento, tomó la ultima flecha que le quedaba y la preparo._

_—Ese pilar es el mas rápido, si decide alcanzarnos, lo hará—le advirtió Ming SiuYao._

_—Pero aún no se ha movido, eso quiere decir que su objetivo es otro—dijo Ruo Zhong._

_De repente, el tenue silbido de una flecha pareció alertarlo, Ruo Zhong no lo dudo, y decidido disparo su ultima flecha, por lo visto era una flecha con un talismán quema oscuridad, el cual se activo al instante, iluminando un gran espacio a su paso. Su flecha intercepto a la otra, partiéndola justo a la mitad._

—¡Pero qué habilidad!—Nie MingJue estaba admirado.

—Por supuesto, Ruo Zhong era uno de los mejores arqueros de mi secta—dijo Jin Ling orgulloso— no esperaba menos de él.

_El silbido tenue de otra fecha se percibió segundos después, Ruo Zhog tomo su espada y partió a la mitad una, después otra, y después otra, al parecer era una lluvia de flechas, por lo que, lleno de energía espiritual a su espada y de un solo golpe intercepto a la mayoría de ellas._

_A solo unos metros, podía percibirse el campo de energía de la barrera de la que Ruo Zhong le había hablado._

_—Solo un poco más—Ming SiuYao comenzó a cabalgar con más energía._

_De pronto un graznido se oyó, Chang caía de los aires inconsciente, con una flecha clavada en su pequeño pecho, Ruo Zhong dio un salto y atrapó al halcón, después de aterrizar, dio un salto más grande y volvió al caballo, justo cuando atravesaban la barrera._

_Solo entonces Ming SiuYao se atrevió a aligerar el paso del caballo._

_—Ruo Zhong, ¿Qué paso?¿Chang esta bien?—Ming SiuYao volteo a ver a su amigo._

_—¡Ruo-gongzi!, ¡¿Ha encontrado a Tai-guniang?!, —una voz, seguida del sonido de varias espadas siendo desenvainadas se hizo presente._

_Varias personas habían salido del bosque portando talismanes que servían de antorchas._

_Como si algo hubiera hecho click en la cabeza de Ming SiuYao, tomó a una Tai Zhen semiinconsciente entre sus brazos y bajo del caballo de un salto._

_—¡Ayúdenla por favor!—rogó_

_—¡¿Pero qué demonios le han hecho?!—uno de los hombres se apresuro a acercarse y comenzó a pasarle energía espiritual, luego se dirigió a sus compañeros—¡Rápido!, ¡avisen a la sanadora!_

_—Chang... ¿dónde está Chang?, A-Yao me lo encargo...—Tai Zhen habló con voz débil, aun entre sollozos, aunque sus palabras estaba llenas de angustia, eso quería decir que seguía consiente y con esperanzas._

_Aquel hombre ni siquiera se preocupo por la presencia de Ming SiuYao, y prácticamente le arrebato a Tai Zhen de los brazos, para después salir corriendo en la misma dirección que las personas que habían ido en busca de la sanadora._

_Ming SiuYao estaba dudosa, quería seguirlos, pero no se sentía en confianza de hacerlo._

_—Vamos. —Ruo Zhong le habló, mientras se le acercaba— Con suerte Hu-guniang también podrá hacer algo por Chang._

_Solo entonces Ming SiuYo se percató de que su Halcón agonizaba, en los brazos de su amigo, con una flecha clavada en el pecho._

_—Lo siento Meimei, estaba concentrado en las flechas que venían de frente, que no me percate de esa—se disculpo Ruo Zhong, entregándoselo con delicadeza._

_—Chang no podrá salvarse—pronuncio ella con nostalgia, luego señalo la flecha que había en su pecho—mira, es una de las flechas de Li Shang._

_Bajo la luz de la luna, podría verse el color oscuro de las plumas en la cola de la flecha._

_—No sé si ya te hayas percatado, pero todas sus flechas tienen veneno, uno que ni siquiera tiene antídoto, no le queda mucho tiempo—explicó Ming SiuYao, luego comenzó a acariciar el plumaje de su halcón con ternura.—fuiste un buen niño, gracias, estoy muy agradecida, puedes irte en paz._

_Cuando los pequeños ojos del halcón se cerraron, dos silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Ming SiuYao. Ruo Zhong se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro, con la intención de consolarla, y dejo que llorara en silencio._

_—Meimei, vayamos al campamento, si seguimos parados aquí, podrías enfermarte—dijo Ruo Zhong después._

_Ming SiuYao solo asintió, estaba cansada, su amigo posiblemente la comprendía. Ambos, comenzaron a caminar, y tan solo a unos cuantos metros estaba establecido una especie de pequeño campamento, había una fogata en el centro, rodeada de varias tiendas._

_Ruo Zhong fue saludado por las personas que estaban sentadas al rededor de la fogata, mientras caminaba hacia una tienda en especifico, seguido detrás por Ming Siuyao, a quien miraron con hostilidad solamente._

_—Ven conmigo, estas sucia, necesitas cambiarte—dijo Ruo Zhong._

_El recuerdo cambio bruscamente, por lo visto, a la mañana siguiente, Ming SiuYao estaba sentada en uno de los troncos, que estaban al rededor de donde anoche estaba la fogata, tenía una taza de té humeante entre sus manos y parecía estar mirando a la nada, por lo visto no había tenido una buena noche._

_Ruo Zhong apareció y coloco una especie de abrigo sobre sus hombros con cariño._

_—¿Haz tenido noticias?—pregunto ella sin mirarlo._

_—Meimei, pensé que ya nunca volverías hablar—exclamó él con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_—¿Haz tenido noticias?—volvió a preguntar ella._

_—Li Shang ya no esta por los alrededores, pero ahora que a descubierto este lugar, tendremos que movernos, nuestra barrera espiritual es resistente y purifica la energía resentida, pero esta conectada a la vida de un cultivador en especifico, así que tenemos que ser cuidadosos—explico Ruo Zhong_

_Ming SiuYao suspiro con molestia._

_—¿Qué hay de Tai Zhen?—esta vez Ming SiuYao miró a Ruo Zhong._

_El aludido le dio una sonrisa triste._

_—Me han dicho, que Hu-guniang dijo que era un milagro que llegará aquí con vida, pero, por lo visto ha perdido demasiada sangre, al parecer a estado inconsciente desde que llegamos—le explico él._

_—¿Crees que ella...?_

_—¡Ruo Zhong!, ¡Trae a la doncella que vino contigo! ¡rápido!, ¡la sanadora quiere verlos!—la voz de una doncella se oyó desde una tienda._

_Ambos se levantaron rápidamente._

_—Meimei, vamos—le apresuro Ruo Zhong._

_Cuando por fin entraron a la tienda, vieron a Tai Zhen inconsciente, acostada en el centro, su tono de piel era extremadamente pálido, tanto que parecía un cadáver._

_Por lo visto, ya le habían quitado las ropas sucias y llenas de sangre y le habían puesto otras limpias. Pero aún así, la herida a la altura de su entrepierna seguía sangrando, empapando las túnicas limpias, aunque en menor proporción._

_Una doncella estaba a su lado secando el sudor del rostro de Tai Zhen, mientras que, la que los había llamado, puso una pequeña montaña de compresas a la altura de la herida y presionó._

—No es normal que siga sangrando, aunque posiblemente ya hayan aplicado algún anticoagulante—dijo Wen Qing, quien miraba la escena con algo de ansiedad.

_—¡Por todos los dioses, dime que tú no tuviste nada que ver en esta atrocidad!—dijo de pronto la mujer que hace unos momentos secaba el sudor de Tai Zhen, volteando a ver a los recién llegados._

_—¡Hu Yi! ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!,—se defendió Ruo Zhong— ¡Yo jamás me atrevería a hacerle algo así a Tai-guniang!_

_—Hu-guniang, por favor dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra mi Shijie? —rogó Ming SiuYao, mientras hacia una reverencia, ignorando la discusión de los dos._

_Hu Yi le dio una mirada de profunda pena, luego miro a Tai Zhen._

_—Tú debes ser la famosa Ming SiuYao, Tai-guniang solía hablarnos mucho de ti—dijo Hu Yi, con voz más calmada—por favor acércate, te agradecería que te sentaras a un lado de su cabeza. Tú también Ruo-xiong, pero del lado contrario._

_Ambos se acercaron, e hicieron justo lo que Hu Yi dijo. Ming Siu Yao no desperdició la oportunidad y acaricio el cabello de Tai Zhen con cariño, cuidando de no tocar la aguja de acupuntura que descansaba en su frente._

_—Esta hirviendo de fiebre—exclamó preocupada._

_—Tai-guniang es una mujer muy fuerte en muchos sentidos, siempre lo ha sido, pero esta vez...—Hu Yi decía estas palabras con tanto esfuerzo, como si no quisiera seguir hablando— ha perdido demasiada sangre, la herida que le hicieron a arrasado con demasiados vasos y nervios._

_—¡Tai Zhen tiene un núcleo fuerte!—Ming SiuYao pareció decirse esa frase a sí misma._

_—Lo tiene, pero no es inmortal. —le contesto Hu Yi de manera calmada—además, quiero mostrarte algo, por favor, intenta ver su nivel de energía espiritual._

_Ming SiuYao parecía renuente, pero al final, alargo la mano y tomo la muñeca de Tai Zhen, después de unos segundos en su rostro se reflejó la incertidumbre._

_—Su red de energía, parece..._

_—Esta dañado—aseguro Hu Yi—¿Quieres oír la verdad sobre su estado?¿o prefieres irte a ahora y seguir con tu vida?_

_Ming SiuYao la miró confundida._

_—¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó._

_—Que si se va ahora, tiene la posibilidad de vivir sin más culpas de las que ya carga, Ming-guniang—respondió Hu Yao._

_—No soy de las que evade responsabilidades, si hay algo que me confiere, entonces dígame. Quiero saber cómo se encuentra mi Shijie—exclamó Ming SiuYao decidida._

_—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te lo diré. —dijo Hu Yi— El cuerpo de Tai Zhen ya no sirve para el cultivo, ni tampoco servirá para que ella sea una esposa._

_—Tai Zhen es fuerte, logrará volver a cultivar si se lo propone, y lo segundo, no es importante— respondió Ming SiuYao._

_—¡Ese es tu punto de vista, no el de Tai Zhen!—la reprendió Hu Yi— Li Shang utilizo energía resentida y destruyo sus canales de energía, su núcleo sigue intacto, pero sus canales están rotos, de una manera irreparable, y por lo visto, si la hubiera, ella no tiene la intención de repararlos. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_—Ella no es tan débil para resignarse por algo tan pequeño—respondió Ming SiuYao— no es la primera mujer que sigue adelante después de que algún bastardo..._

_—¡Ming SiuYao!, ¡No estas comprendiendo!—Hu Yao la tomó de los hombros— Ella tiene unos padres a los que quería honrar, y a un prometido al que se le debía, ella a diferencia de ti, tenia ese tipo de sueños. Tú solo ves a una cultivadora, más que eso, Tai Zhen es una doncella, una doncella que se a quedado sin nada, sin un futuro en el mundo del cultivo, y sin un futuro común._

_—Debe haber una manera...—imploró la voz quebrada de Ming SiuYao— no tenemos por qué decírselo..._

_—Tai-guniang no es tonta, ella posiblemente supo sobre su estado desde anoche—le respondió Hu Yi._

_—Entonces, encontremos una manera, siempre hay una..._

_—Al parecer Li Shang utilizó ¨el panal¨ que recién conseguiste, para destruir su red espiritual, así que, no hay manera, lo siento._

_—¡¿Cómo puedes rendirte tan fácilmente?!—exclamó Ming SiuYao con indignación, mientras tomaba las solapas de la túnica de Hu Yi con fuerza._

_—Ming-guniang, soy médico, no una diosa, y aun si lo fuera, dudo que yo pudiera hacer algo, debido al estado crítico de Tai Zhen._

_Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas de Ming SiuYao, mientras soltaba lentamente a Hu Yi._

_—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?—dijo entre lágrimas._

_—Su alma a estado apagándose desde que llegó, en ese momento, creía que era por el dolor, pero, pensándolo bien, el sangrado no a parado, es imposible darle energía espiritual, esta sufriendo mucho, pero...—Hu Yi, dio un profundo suspiro._

_—Me llamaste, ¿para qué pudiera despedirme?—pregunto Ming SiuYao con la voz rota._

_Hu Yi asintió._

_—Por lo visto no quiere irse, sin antes despedirse de ti—le confesó. Ming SiuYao empezó a llorar aún más fuerte._

_Hu Yi la miró con compasión, sin embargo se levanto de su lado, y le hizo una seña a Ruo Zhong y a la otra doncella, para que hicieran lo mismo._

_—Las dejaremos solas, para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad, cuando estés lista, quítale la aguja que tiene en la frente.—le dijo mientras salía de la tienda acompañada de Ruo Zhong— no te preocupes por el dolor, ya le he aplicado unos potentes analgésicos._

_Ming SiuYao intentó tranquilizarse, se acerco a Tai Zhen, y aún con la mano temblorosa quitó la aguja. Poco después, los ojos de su ShiJie se abrieron con pereza._

_Cuando su mirada se encontró con el rostro de Ming SiuYao, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y también comenzó a llorar, pero a diferencia de Ming SiuYao, Tai Zhen tenia una cálida sonrisa iluminando la cara._

_—No era una alucinación, A-Yao, sí viniste por mi—dijo con voz débil._

_—ShiJie, perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo, yo no sabía...— lloriqueó Ming SiuYao_

_—Lo sé, esta bien—respondió ella, mientras lentamente alargaba la mano y secaba las lágrimas de Ming SiuYao—¿En dónde esta Chang?_

_Ming SiuYao metió sus manos dentro de sus túnicas, y sacó una bolsita Qiankun, para después quitar el cadáver del halcón de ella. El rostro de Tai Zhen se lleno de culpa al verlo, alargo la mano y toco con cariño el cuerpo inerte del ave._

_—A-Yao, perdóname, no pude cuidar bien de él, como te prometí—le dijo Tai Zhen con tono triste._

_MingSiuYao negó._

_—Fue culpa mía—dijo. Tai Zheng le acarició la cabeza con cariño._

_—Deja de culparte, no todo es culpa tuya.— la consoló._

_Ming SiuYao apretó los puños, y pareció reunir fuerzas en segundos._

_—Shijie, por favor no te vayas, la vida es más que solo cultivarse, —rogó Ming SiuYao, mientras tomaba la mano de Tai Zhen— Si ese bastardo no quiere casarse contigo, yo me casaré contigo, haré lo que tú digas, pero por favor, aférrate a la vida, tienes que seguir luchando._

_En estos momentos, Ming SiuYao parecía más una niña pequeña perdida, que una fuerte cultivadora, aferrándose a la mano de Tai Zhen como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de un mar turbulento._

_—A-Yao, mi pequeña A-Yao, —Tai Zhen siguió limpiado sus lágrimas con la otra mano— no iré a ningún lado._

_—¿Me lo prometes?—dijo ella esperanzada._

_—Solo descansaré, cuando tú estés en paz—respondió ella._

_Ming SiuYao pareció comprender sus palabras, y empezó a llorar con más fuerza._

_—A-Yao, ¿Podrías hacerme unos favores?—la voz de Tai Zheng sonaba más apagada._

_—ShiJie, por ti haría lo que fuera...—dijo Ming SiuYao decidida_

_—Prométeme que los harás, por favor—suplico ella._

_—Te lo prometo—aseguró resignada._

_—Buena niña, —la felicito Tai Zhen, luego tosió un poco, haciendo que la comisura de sus labios se manchara del carmín de la sangre— escucha con atención._

_—Te escucho—respondió Ming SiuYao entre lágrimas._

_—A-Yao, tienes un buen corazón, el rencor nunca es bueno, si sigues por ese camino, perderás mas de lo que ganes, —Tai Zhen volvió a toser sangre y continuo— yo sé que no estas con Li Shang por decisión propia, así que por favor, tienes que detenerlo, adviértele al mundo del cultivo sobre él, encuentra la manera de ayudar a la familia Luo._

_—Shijie yo..._

_—Ruo Zhong estará contigo, el puede comprender tu situación mejor que yo... Sé que lo lograras, confío e ti—aseguró ella._

_Ming SiuYao asintió._

_—Cuando lo logres, vive tu vida en paz, nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie, a menos que sea para ayudar a alguien, arregla los malentendidos con las personas que aprecies, enamórate y cuando decidas que esa persona es la indicada, vístete de rojo, como yo nunca podré hacerlo, ¿Me prometes que lo harás?_

_—Te lo prometo, aun si yo llego a morir, este cuerpo cumplirá con mis promesas—aseguro Ming SiuYao. Tai Zhen le sonrió._

_—Me alegra haberte tenido como mi mejor amiga en esta vida, si es cierto que existen más vidas después de esta, me gustaría volver a ser tu amiga.—pronuncio Tai Zhen con las ultimas fuerzas._

_—Yo igual, conocerla fue mi mayor fortuna en esta miserable vida, —le contestó Ming SiuYao_ _— gracias por verme como una persona._

_—Tus orígenes jamás definirán tu destino, recuérdalo A-Yao—dijo Tai Zhen sonriéndole débilmente._

_Mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, instantes después, la mano libre que acariciaba la mejilla de Ming SiuYao cayó inerte. El llanto silencioso de MingSiYao, fue rápidamente remplazado por uno más fuerte lleno de dolor._

_El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, mostrando a varias personas, entre ellas a Ming SiuYao y a Ruo Zhong ofrecer incienso y papel moneda a una lapida hecha de piedras. Lo curioso, era que ese lugar estaba lleno de ese tipo de lapidas._

_Como si alguien hubiera acelerado el recuerdo, se vio claramente cómo el grupo iba menguando, hasta que solo quedaron Ming SiuYao y Ruo Zhong. Por lo visto pasaron varias horas, el sol incluso ya se había puesto, y ellos seguían ahí._

_—Meimei, ya ha empezado a hacer frío, será mejor que volvamos con el grupo—rompió el silencio Ruo Zhong, al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarla del suelo._

_—No quiero. —contestó Ming SiuYao con el semblante inexpresivo._

_—No te preocupes Meimei, Tai-guniang estará bien, hemos puesto una barrera protectora al rededor de ellos, para que nadie entre aquí—explico Ruo Zhong._

_Tras oír estas palabras, Ming SiuYao, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo. Al verla destrozada en llanto, Ruo Zhong se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero Ming SiuYao le propinó un buen puñetazo._

_—¡Tú, maldito perro mentiroso!, ¡¿Como se te ocurrió darle esperanzas?!—le reclamó de pronto, abalanzándose encima de él._

_—Memei, escuchame—Ruo Zhong no intento detenerla, pero se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, mientras ella le daba de puñetazos._

_—¡No!, ¡no quiero escucharte!, ¡sabias la verdad!,—le gritó— ¡¿Creíste a caso que me la paso asesinando a personas y robando objetos por gusto?!, ¡¿Crees que no quería apoyarla y hacer algo en contra de ese hijo de puta?!_

_Ruo Zhong se limitó a bajar los brazos que cubrían su rostro, esto enfureció más a Ming SiuYao, y lo siguiente que hizo, fue levantarse para después darle una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo lanzo a uno metros de distancia, ella dio un salto y aterrizo justo a su lado._

_—¡Sabías que nunca hubiera podido ayudarle!, —le recriminó— mi alma esta demasiado contaminada con energía resentida. Si Li Shang quiere controlarnos, lo hará. Pero tu no estabas en ese estado, tu alma aun tenia salvación ¿qué rayos fue lo que...?_

_Ming SiuYao pareció pensar, y luego de unos segundos, pareció comprender algo._

_—Tú fuiste quien saboteo al ultimo pilar, tú fuiste quién robo el libro...—afirmó— estas barreras de energía..._

_Ruo Zhong asintió._

_—¡¿A caso tienes mierda en el cerebro?!—lo reprendió ella._

_—Tal vez soy un mentiroso, pero yo no soy un cobarde como tú, hice lo que pude para frenar esto, —respondió Ruo Zhong, mientras se levantaba del suelo—aun si mi alma no vuelve a reencarnar, ¡sabré que ese imbécil algún día tendrá lo que merece! ¡¿Crees que eres la única que ha perdido algo?! ¡Yo nunca quise dejar mi secta o mi posición!, ¡Estaba a punto de formar una familia!_

_Ming SiuYao parecía sorprendida, el joven sonriente que conocía, ahora la miraba como si quisiera matarla._

_—¿Jamás quisiste vengar a Da-Ge?—preguntó confundida Mig SiuYao._

_—No hay nada que vengar Ming SiuYao, él cometió sus errores y pago por ello. Es todo. —respondió Ruo Zhong— Eres inteligente, sabes que Li Shang, no hace esto por Da-Ge, lo hace por él mismo. ¡Pero eres solo una rata miedosa que no esta dispuesta a hacer nada!_

_—¡Ja!, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, lo haría sin vacilar,—dijo Ming SiuYao con decisión— pero ya no hay nada, me he quedado sin nada, Tai Zhen esta muerta, y mi alma se esta pudriendo....a este paso..._

_—Meimei, ya que nuestras almas están pudriéndose, y nuestros labios están sellados por la maldición, no sería mejor, darle la oportunidad a alguien más, para que termine con lo que nuestra querida Tai Zhen empezó..._

_El graznido de un halcón se oyó a lo lejos, como si estuviera llorando, Ming SiuYao sonrió._

_—Ruo Zhong, acaso te refieres a el plan peonía...—dijo ella._

_Ruo Zhong busco entre sus mangas y le entrego una carta._

_—Tai-guniang lo escribió hace días para Chifeng-Zun—le explicó Ruo Zhong_

_—¿Chifeng-Zun?_

_—Cuando leas la carta lo entenderás. —le explico él— Ella solía decir que la culpa, mueve más que la gratitud._

__

Él recuerdo se desvaneció completamente poco después, dejando solo al fantasma de Tai Zhen sentada apaciblemente en medio de la matriz.

—A-Yao, ¿estas bien? —la pregunta de Lan XiChen, le hizo percatarse de sus propias lágrimas.

—Yo...estoy bien, Er-Ge, es solo que... era cercano a esos niños, y nunca pensé que les seguiría causando problemas incluso muerto.

—Tai-guniang, ¿he de suponer que los recuerdos que usted nos mostró pertenecían tanto a Ruo Zhong como a Ming SiuYao?—la pregunta de Wen Qing, centro a todos de nuevo en el tema principal.

—No, ese fui yo—respondió Wei WuXian. Todos voltearon a mirarlo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quiere decir Wei-gongzi?—pregunto XiChen

—Ella sirvió como puente para acceder a los recuerdos, que específicamente necesitábamos ver, pero el panorama general de la situación, lo pudimos ver gracias al libro Heian.—explicó Wei Ying, todos le dieron una mirada llena de confusión.

—Explícate—le pidió Wen Qing

—El ritual consiste en tener a una persona que sirva de puente de acceso a ciertos recuerdos, así como un objeto que haya pertenecido o haya sido tocado durante el tiempo establecido, por las personas que giren en torno al recuerdo principal.—explicó Wei Ying—A lo que me refiero, es que el libro nos mostró el punto de vista de todos aquellos que tuvieron contacto con él, en la fracción del recuerdo establecido.

—Fue por ello, que pudimos ver qué ocurrió con Ruo Zhong y Ming SiuYao, a pesar de que Tai-guniang estaba inconsciente—dijo Nie HuaiSang.

—Sabia que lo entenderías—lo felicitó Wei Ying.

—Ahora sabemos, que las flechas de Li Shang tienen veneno, y que además, cuenta con un objeto para destruir la red espiritual de sus enemigos, y se puede formar una barrera imposible de ser penetrada por él y los pilares, eso nos servirá en batalla—aseguro Nie MingJue con entusiasmo.

—No solo eso, tal parece que al estar en contacto demasiado tiempo con los pilares activos, la energía resentida que ellos desprenden puede llegar a contaminar la red de energía y también el alma. Esto explica uno de nuestros problemas. —comento Wei Ying.

—¿Se refiere, a la razón del por qué los cultivadores que se enfrentan a los pilares, terminan agotados a minutos de estar en contacto con ellos?—le preguntó ShiZhui, Wei Ying asintió.

—Esto lo teorizamos desde que se quedaron atrapados en la cueva, ¿Recuerdas? —le pregunto Wen Qing, SiZhui asintió— pero ahora estoy segura, los cultivadores terminan envenenados por la fuerte energía resentida, que los pilares desprenden, por ello muchos de ellos mueren en batalla, necesitamos trabajar en una manera de neutralizar esto, o no ganaremos en un ataque masivo.

—Tienes razón, además, ese tipo de energía resentida, es capaz de permitirle a Li Shang controlar a otras personas, es así como logra tener infiltrados en otras sectas, además de que al parecer, sus colaboradores tienen una maldición que les impide hablar. —añadió Jin GuangYao— Además, esta el hecho de que las almas de Ruo Zhong y Ming SiuYao estaban pudriéndose, por alguna razón, esto explica por qué tomaron la decisión de sacrificarse, era la única manera de ser libres y ayudar a la causa.

—Buen punto, el tipo de energía resentida que Li Shang maneja, parece no ser común, — lo apoyó Wei WuXian— me pondré a trabajar en una manera de contrarrestar la contaminación de ese tipo de energía resentida.

—Yo necesito trabajar en un antídoto contra el veneno de las flechas, solo por precaución—añadió Wen Qing— siento que esa es la razón, por la cual, los cultivadores que nos recibieron en esta época, murieron después de dejarnos en un lugar seguro. Tai-guniang, ¿será que puedo quedarme con el cadáver de Chang?

El fantasma en medio de la matriz asintió.

—Oigan, creo que se les esta olvidando que al parecer, ese tal Li Shang tiene un pilar que es veloz, necesitamos advertir a las demás sectas—comentó de pronto Jiang Cheng.

—Jiang Zhong Zhu tiene un buen punto, tenemos que preparar una estrategia para ello también —opino Lan XiChen. Todos asintieron.

—Me encargare de investigar sobre ello— se ofreció Nie MingJue.

—Se lo encargamos, entonces—dijo Jiang Cheng.

—Wei-gongzi, la barrera espiritual que utilizábamos para protegernos, creo que también les será de utilidad, cuando nos enfrentemos a los pilares— le sugirió Luo QinYang, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

—¡Oh!, ¡Es cierto!, el método para establecer esa barrera, ¿Se encuentra en este libro?— preguntó Wei WuXian.

—Así es, debería revisarlo, si puede utilizar e incluso mejorar la barrera, seria muy ventajoso— le respondió Luo QingYang.

Wei Ying comenzó a hojear el libro, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo sobre medidas y decisiones qué tomarían, basándose en la información que habían obtenido de los recuerdos de Tai Zhen, hasta que su rostro se pinto de victoria.

—¡Oh!, ¡Aquí esta! —exclamó con entusiasmo, minutos más tarde, atrayendo la atención de todos— creo que ya entiendo, por eso no podían utilizarlo en batalla.

—Wei-gongzi, ¿Podría explicarnos? —pidió Nie HuaiSang.

—La barrera es establecida, teniendo como principal fuente, el núcleo dorado de algún cultivador, pero por lo visto, no puede ser movido una vez establecido. La persona que funcione como núcleo, debe mantenerse lejos de distracciones y en constante meditación— explicó Wei WuXian— Aun así, sería bueno establecer una barrera de estas por cada secta, no solo da protección, también purifica la energía resentida, haré unas copias con las instrucciones.

Wei Wuxian se levanto del suelo y se estiro perezosamente sosteniendo el libro Heian.

—Sí ya no hay más asuntos que tratar, me pondré en ello —dijo, luego miro al fantasma de Tai Zhen— Tai-guniang, muchas gracias por todo, desde ahora, nosotros nos encargaremos, no tiene por qué preocuparse, le doy mi palabra.

—Tai-guniang, lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió —esta vez fue el turno de Jin GuangYao— le prometo que haré todo lo que esta en mi mano para detener a Li Shang.

El fantasma de Tai Zhen les dedico una sonrisa llena de gratitud, se levanto de la matriz, hizo una reverencia, los presentes se levantaron y le correspondieron, después ella se desvaneció.

—Pobre doncella— exclamó SiZhui con nostalgia. Wei Ying le sonrió.

—Las calamidades son parte importante de la humanidad, —le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

—Así es, mi padre solía decir, que las calamidades fortalecen tanto a humanos como a dioses —confirmo Nie MingJue.


	27. Chapter 27

Esa noche pasó más rápido de lo que Jin Guangyao hubiera querido, estaba nervioso, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, pero sobre todo, sabía que volvería a Gusu para hablar con el Maestro Lan Qiren, y siendo sinceros, al parecer, no importaba si ya lo había hecho una vez, hablar con quien podría ser equivalente a su suegro, siempre era una situación que le provoca ansiedad.

Así que a pesar de no haber dormido mucho, termino por levantarse aun de madrugada, posiblemente partirían dentro de una o dos horas, pero aun así se alisto para salir, en cuanto lo llamaran.

Vagabundeó por Lotus Pier por algún tiempo, hasta que comenzó a amanecer.

—¡Vaya!, Parece que alguien no tuvo una buena noche, ¿nervios de nuera?—la voz de Nie MingJue le hicieron voltearse, encontrándose con su amigo, quien por lo visto también ya estaba listo para partir.

—Toma—le extendió una especie de caja adornada— ayer ya no pude dártelo.

—¿Qué es?—Jin GuangYao la tomó—¿Mi dote?.

—No, eso tendré que prepararlo después, —respondió Nie MingJu serio—¿Por qué no lo abres?.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió, y comenzó a desenvolver la caja, encontrando en su interior un traje Hanfu con los colores de la secta Nie.

—Da-Ge... esto es—Jin GuangYao lo miro un poco confundido.

—Sé que oficialmente, perteneces a la secta Jin, otra vez, pero... —Nie MingJue tomó aire y después prosiguió— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cuando te fuiste de casa?

—Mmh, creo que me diste una carta de recomendación y me deseaste suerte—respondió Jin GuangYao en tono pensativo.

—¡No!, ¡eso no!—lo corrigió Nie MingJue

—Ah...eso...

Jin GuangYao sonrió, mientras recordaba ese día.

_Cuando por fin se recupero del incidente con Jin GuangShan, él volvió a la casa que un día había sido de su madre, y la cual había dejado para los hermanos Nie, sin importar el propietario, ese lugar siempre fue un hogar, para los hermanos Nie, para los hermano Wen, después de su incidente, y sobre todo para él._

_Se quedo ahí por un año, hasta que decidió por fin seguir adelante y hacer su vida junto al hombre que amaba. Comenzó a empezar sus cosas, bueno, no todas, pero l más imprescindible._

_Mientras tomaba algunas cajas y las ponía en la puerta, esta se abrió dando pasó a un cansado Nie MingJue._

_—Da-Ge, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—lo saludo._

_—Bien, ¿XiChen vendrá por ti?—le respondió mientras se quitaba su saco y miraba las cajas._

_—Sí, no debe tardar, solo son unas cosas, mi ropa ya esta en nuestro apartamento— dijo Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa amable, mientras se apresuraba e iba a la cocina, momentos después volvió con una taza de té y se la entrego a Nie MingJue._

_—¿Dejaste una muda o dos?—pregunto su amigo mientras se sentaba en el sillón cercano y recibía la taza que le extendían._

_—Da-Ge, XiChen es nuestro mejor amigo, deberías confiar más en él, tú más que nadie sabe que él es la persona más buena del mundo— expreso Jin GuangYao._

_—Tengo que tomar el papel de padre sobreprotector, es mi trabajo como hermano mayor —se defendió Nie MingJue._

_—MingJue, estaré bien, ya no soy un niño, tengo una carrera exitosa, fama, dinero y voy a casarme dentro de dos días, así que deja de preocuparte— dijo Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa._

_Nie MingJue le sonrió, segundos después se oyó el claxon de un auto fuera de la casa._

_—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, —dijo Nie MingJue con resignación, mientras se levantaba —Vamos, no queremos hacer esperar a tu bondadoso XiChen, ¿Verdad?_

_Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, y mientras Jin GuangYao la abría, Nie MingJue tomó dos de las cajas en el suelo y salía de la casa._

_Recordaba bien ese día, había sido un día precioso de verano, el calor del día había disminuido llegando la tarde, XiChen estaba caminando hacia ellos vestido de manera informal, al verlos, los saludo con una sonrisa cálida, y se apresuro a ayudar a MingJue con las cajas, el aludido pareció decirle algo que provocó una pequeña risa en su prometido._

_Una vez cumpliendo su cometido, Nie MingJue regreso a la casa, repitió el proceso una vez más y después volvió a regresar._

_—Esta es la ultima caja, yo la llevaré —le respondió Jin GuangYao— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?._

_—Es cierto, MingJue, podríamos ir a tomar algo—lo apoyó Lan XiChen, quien se había acercado a ellos._

_—No, no se preocupen, lo último que quiero, es estorbar a dos tórtolos en su primera noche durmiendo en su nidito —se excuso Nie MingJue— nos veremos mañana temprano en el aeropuerto._

_—Bien, nos vemos entonces —Jin GuangYao le dio una mirada llena de nostalgia a su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de XiChen, mientras que este se despedía de MingJue._

_Dejó la caja, junto a las demás y cerró la cajuela, luego se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y se subió, pensando en muchas cosas_

_—Oye —la voz de Nie MingJue le impidió cerrar la puerta, al mismo tiempo que lo traía a tierra de nuevo, volteo encontrándose a su amigo a un lado de la puerta._

_—¿Qué pasa Da-Ge?, ¿Tan pronto ya me extrañas?— bromeó._

_La gentil risa de Xichen se oyó a su lado, este también ya se había subido al auto, sin que Jin GuangYao se diera cuenta._

_—¡Ja!, por lo que vi, tú eres el que se a puesto nostálgico —le respondió él— vine a decirte una ultima cosa._

_—Dime_

_—Si alguna vez, las cosas ya no empiezan a salir como te imaginaste, o a XiChen se le suben a la cabeza esos pensamientos de gente rica odiosa..._

_—¡Da-Ge!— Jin GuangYao lo reprendió._

_—¡Dije ¨Si alguna vez¨!, déjame terminar —respondió Nie MingJue._

_—Bien._

_—Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes volver a casa, sin importar que pasé, aquí siempre tendrás un hogar, ¿De acuerdo? —Nie MingJue le sonrió._

_En ese momento él no lo sabía, pero después de unos años, volvería a esa casa a tratar de encontrar fuerzas, para juntar sus pedazos rotos._

Jin GuangYao miro a MingJue con nostalgia.

—Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, te lo vuelvo a decir, si algún día sientes que ya no estas donde deberías, si te sientes despreciado y fuera de lugar, entonces vuelve a casa, ven a Qinghe, te esperare con los brazos abiertos—dijo Nie MingJue con tono serio.

—No es como si fuera a casarme hoy, Da-Ge—respondió él mientras arqueaba una ceja, —pero, gracias por recordarme, si me hubieras dicho lo mismo cuando me fui de Qinghe, posiblemente hubiera tomado otras decisiones.

—Ya, ya, mocoso malagradecido, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ¡¿Acaso eso no cuenta?! —le espetó Nie MingJue, mientras Jin GuangYao se reía.

—Sí, sí cuenta, cuenta mucho.— respondió él— Dime, ¿lo mismo le dijiste a Wen Qing cuando le toco irse?

—Si, ambos son mis hermanos pequeños. Aunque no negaré, que en su momento fue más divertido amenazar a su novio —dijo dándolo una pequeña carcajada.

—Wen Qing, ¿Se ira siempre contigo?

—Sí, tal parece que nuestro plan no funciono, dice que su misión aquí ya termino, y que no piensa quedarse aquí otro día más —se lamento Nie MingJue.

—Compréndela, ella lo tiene más difícil, suele mostrarse siempre fuerte, y por lo mismo, es difícil ver a travez de ella —abogó Jin GuangYao— supongo que al estar aquí, ya a quitado sus propias conclusiones, demos un paso a la vez.¿Que hay de A-Ning?

—Regresara a Qinghe también, por lo visto tiene algo pendiente, ya me parecía raro que no se hubiera quedado la primera vez —le contestó Nie MingJue.

—Tienes razón, ojalá tenga más suerte que Wen Qing, como sea, esos asuntos son secundarios, tienen tiempo.

Nie MingJue asintió, ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, luego Nie MingJue volvió a romper el silencio.

—Por cierto, en cuanto puedas, deberías pasarte por el salón ancestral de la secta Nie—dijo mirando a la nada, Jin GuangYao lo miró confundido.

—No creo que eso le agrade mucho a tu hermano, ¿Por qué querrías mi presciencia ahí?—le respondió.

—Por qué creo que a Meng Shi le agradaría escucharte de nuevo—contesto Nie Mingjue.

Jin GuangYao abrió los ojos por sus sorprendentes palabras.

—¿A caso... ? ¿A caso mi madre...? —Jin GuangYao no podía hablar por la emoción, y de sus ojos claros, gruesas lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejillas.

—Meng Shi, fue una gran mujer con nosotros en su siguiente vida, incluso una madre cariñosa, se lo debemos—le respondió Nie MingJue, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de sus túnicas y se lo extendía—le conté esto a A-San, además, he hecho que reúna todos los restos que pueda de ella. Él los esparció, él tiene que encargarse de eso.

—Da-Ge, no era necesario, ¡muchas gracias!—Jin guangyao, dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Nie MingJue y seguía llorando— en serio muchas gracias.

Nie MingJue solo se limito a sobarle la cabeza. Y siguió hablando.

—Posiblemente no compense mucho, pero también he mandado a hacer una tablilla obituario, a parte de la que ya tenemos en nuestro salón ancestral, por si la quisieras llevar, ya sea a la secta Jin o a la secta Lan.

Jin GuangYao se despego de él, lo miro suspicaz y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Qué significa esto?, ¿A caso tenias la intención de entregarme a XiChen en cuanto pudieras, como si de un repartidor se tratara?—le dijo a modo de broma, mientras entornaba los ojos.

—Tal vez, querías estar de nuevo con él ¿no?—admitió Nie MingJue sin una pizca de culpa en su voz.

Jin GuangYao frunció el ceño, y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

—Traidor.

Wen Qing sabia que faltaba poco para que el clan Nie partiera, pero tenía algo pendiente, así que se apresuró. Caminó entre pasillos, hasta que por fin vio el Salón Ancestral de la familia Jiang, tomo aire para agarrar valor y comenzó a caminar lo menos ruidoso posible hacia allí.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin estuvo a las puertas del edificio, se percató de que ella no era la única que había decidido ir a ese lugar, antes de irse.

Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi, estaban terminando de hacer la ultima reverencia, después de ello, Lan Zhan se apresuro a voltear en su dirección con precaución. Era obvio que había sentido su presencia, no por nada, era uno de los mejores cultivadores.

—Wen-guniang —la saludo con cortesía y le hizo una reverencia, Wei Ying se volteo entonces.

—Hanguang-Jun, Wei WuXian —saludó Wen Qing.

—Wen Qing, no esperaba verte aquí, eh... —Wei Ying estaba lago nervioso.

Wen Qing le sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no he venido a delatarte, estamos en el mismo barco, también vine a despedirme a escondidas —le confesó— esperare afuera.

Ella no le dejo responder, y se alejó unos metros de la estancia. Unos cinco minutos después, vio salir a ambos, así que los alcanzó. Antes de hablar se mordió el labio.

—¿Regresaras a Gusu? —preguntó, Wei Ying la miro extrañado.

—Sí. Ahí esta mi casa después de todo. —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Lan Zhan.

Sin embargo, su respuesta parecía curiosamente provocar que Wen Qing le dedicara una mirada triste.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres venir con nosotros?, —le preguntó en modo de broma— no te lo recomiendo, la comida es insípida, hay un montón de reglas, y no hay mucha diversión, aunque sí insistes, dudo que Zewu-Jun tenga algún problema.

Sin embargo, Wen Qing de repente cambio su mirada triste a una más hostil, al escuchar sus palabras.

—Wei WuXian, sé que no me incumbe en lo más mínimo, pero si lo extrañas... no deberías intentar volver a tu hogar —dijo firme.

Wei Ying la miró sin comprender. Sin embargo, Lan WangJi era un cuento a parte, tras oír sus palabras, sujetó la mano de su esposo con fuerza, y le dio una mirada amenazante, aunque obviamente, este gesto, mas que intimidar a Wen Qing, provoco en ella una sonrisa.

—No me malinterpretes Hanguang-Jun, en ningún momento le he dicho que te abandone, —le aclaró Wen Qing— eres perspicaz, y hasta tú notas, que así como tú sientes comodidad al volver a tu hogar, con tu familia, él también lo necesita.

—¿De qué diablos hablas Wen Qing?, escucha, amo estar con Lan Zhan, aun si tengo que soportar estar en la secta más insípida de todas, ya estoy acostumbrado, me siento cómodo con él, y soy feliz, no tienes por qué preocuparte, soy un hombre muy amado, y no me siento solo, Lan Zhan es mi hogar. —intervino Wei Wuxian molesto.

La mirada de Wen Qing pareció oscurecerse más, pero aun así, le sonrío.

—Ya veo, estoy muy feliz por ti, discúlpame.— dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, después comenzó a caminar hacia el salón ancestral, bajo la mirada de ambos hombres.

Wen Qing sentía la necesidad de dar un fuerte portazo, pero en primer lugar, no estaba en su casa y tampoco en su habitación, y segundo, estaba de intrusa. Así que decido dar un fuerte respiro, coloco otras varitas de incienso, y después se sentó respetuosamente e hizo sus tres reverencias.

Afortunadamente, los pasos de Wei Ying y Lan Zhan, empezaron a alejarse y ella pudo estar más calmada. Dio un gran suspiro y miro la tablilla que le interesaba, por sobre las demás.

—Sé que te lo debo, pero tienes que entender que no tengo la paciencia, ni la habilidad que tienes tú —se excuso ella, mientras que de sus mangas quitaba una especie de panecillos— además, tus hermanos son difíciles de manejar, así que excúsame.

Dejo los panecillos en la mesita de ofrenda y miro las otras dos tablillas restantes.

—Señora y señor... —Wen Qing se detuvo, dio un suspiro como si hubiera escuchado algún regaño, luego carraspeo y prosiguió— Madre, padre, hoy volveré a Qinghe, las cosas se han puesto difíciles, así que he venido a pedir su bendición.

—Dudo que te la den si no cumples con tu promesa —la voz de Nie MingHue provoco un pequeño salto de sorpresa en Wen Qing.

—Les he traído algunos panecillos, espero y sean de su agrado, esta hija y hermana se despide—prosiguió, ignorando a Nie Mingjue. luego se levanto y se dirigió a su amigo con mirada hostil.

—¿Realmente piensas venir con nosotros a Qinghe?—pregunto Nie mingJue, ella asintió, mientras salía del Salón ancestral.— No sé mucho de hierbas y esas cosas, pero hasta yo sé, que podrás obtener más variedad de plantas medicinales si te quedas aquí.

—En otras palabras, sigues con actitud de casamentero—respondió Wen Qing, mientras empezaba caminar, Nie Mingjue la siguió.

—No soy ciego, estas preocupada por él, si te vas con nosotros, no rendirás tanto como si te quedas, no es un capricho, es estrategia, —le respondió su amigo— te recuerdo, que el tiempo es oro.

—No puedo quedarme, él ya ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por soportar a un Wen bajo su techo, quedarme sería abusar de su bondad—respondió ella, su tono como siempre era frio e indiferente.

—Sabes que su alma sigue siendo la misma, ¿no?—soltó Nie MingJue, haciendo que ella detuviera su andar.— el cuerpo solo es un cascarón, por más diferente que sea su actitud o su perspectiva hacia ti, su esencia es la misma.

Wen Qing volteó y sonrió.

—Lo sé, no soy estúpida, me gusta negarlo para mi conveniencia, ¿Sabes?—le respondió con una mirada altanera.

—Pues muy conveniente no ha sido, estabas a punto de darle un puñetazo a Wei Ying hace unos minutos. —se burlo Nie MingJue, ganándose una mirada dura de parte de Wen Qing— Te recuerdo que hace unos años, hiciste una promesa, desde el fondo de tu corazón, solo quiero que la cumplas, y vivas tranquila.

—Es fácil decirlo... Para ti, siempre es fácil hablar de justicia, de cumplir promesas y esas cosas, pero eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso —respondió Wen Qing.

—Ya he crecido, no soy quién para dármelas de justo. Solo, no quiero tener a una nostálgica doncella encerrada en Qinghe —Nie MIngJue la tomó del brazo—Tú hermano ya no es un niño, A-Yao pronto recuperara su hogar, yo he vuelto a casa, Wei Wuxian es feliz con Lan Wangji, y no es responsable de Jiang Cheng, pero tú...

—Necesitamos apresurarnos. —dijo Wen Qing, liberando bruscamente su brazo, para después volver a caminar.

Nie MingJue se limito a sonreír, y la siguió hasta la puerta principal de Lotus Pier, donde la secta Nie y Lan ya estaban reunidas y listas para partir, de hecho parecía que solo faltaban ellos.

XiChen y GuangYao les dedicaron una reverencia en cuanto los vieron.

—MingJue, estábamos esperándote— lo recibió XiChen.

—Ah, ya veo, les deseo un buen viaje a ambos, mi bendición ya la tienen, así que solo me queda desearles suerte con el viejo maestro Lan —le respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a hacer una reverencia.

—Gracias Da-Ge —dijo Jin GuangYao, luego miro a Wen Qing.

—Sin importar que pase, tienes mi apoyo —le dijo ella, él solo asintió.

Unos pasos se oyeron, alertando a los presentes, sobre la presencia de Jiang Cheng, quien como buen anfitrión, había ido a despedir a sus invitados. Todos los presentes en la puerta principal, hicieron una reverencia ante el recién llegado, seguido de su titulo.

—Nie Zong Zhu, Lan Zong Zhu, vine a desearles buen viaje —dijo de manera cortés, mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Agradecemos su hospitalidad, Jiang Zong Zhu— respondió XiChen.

Wen Qing miró a Wei Ying con curiosidad, lo ultimo que a ella le interesaba en este momento, eran las formalidades entre lideres de secta, de eso ya había tenido suficiente en su vida pasada.

Su amigo era muy inteligente, así que se preguntaba, si de casualidad había notado la mirada disimulada de Jiang Cheng hacia él, o si había descifrado el gesto de Jiang Cheng, de venir a despedir a ambas sectas, con el propósito en realidad de despedirlo a él.

—Jiang Zona Zhu, antes de irme, permítame pedirle un favor por el bien común —dijo de pronto Nie HuiSang, captando incluso la atención de Wen Qing.

—Mientras este a mi alance —le respondió Jiang Cheng.

Nie HuiSang miró a su hermano, quien le dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible, luego prosiguió.

—Anoche estuve pensando, sobre la importancia que puede tener, que consigamos el antídoto al veneno de Li Shang, lo más rápido y eficientemente posible —comenzó, luego miro a Wen Qing— por su puesto, no dudo de las habilidades de Wen-Guniang, pero como sabe, Qinghe es una región árida, y me preocupa, que no pueda tener tanta disponibilidad de hierbas medicinales, esencias y diversos materiales, como podría tenerla aquí en Yunmeng.

Wen Qing casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, aunque sin duda su reacción automática fue mirara con molestia a Nie MingJue.

—Así que, Jiang Zhong Zhu, permitame abusar un poco más de su bondad, y deje que Wen-guniang se quede al cuidado de su secta un poco más, no como mensajera, si no como un miembro de la familia Nie.

Wen Qing no lo soporto, le dio un fuerte pisotón a Nie MingJue, que se encontraba a su lado.

—Da-Ge, arregla esto, ahora— susurró con los dientes apretados.

Sin embargo NieMingJue, como el cultivador que era, no se inmuto por aquel pisotón, es más, le dio una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya voy—le susurró. Luego carraspeo y se dirigió a Jiang Cheng, quien al parecer había aceptado la propuesta de Nie HuaiSang en lo que ellos discutían entre susurros.

—Jiang Zong Zhu, volveré a poner en sus manos la seguridad de nuestra querida Meimei —dijo Nie MingJue haciendo una reverencia. Jiang Cheng asintió.

Wen Qing por su parte, dio un bufido con resignación y decidió despedirse de su hermano. Le seguían días difíciles, y sabía interiormente que ese entrometido tenia razón. Estos días en Yunmeng habían sido productivos, no quería reconocerlo, pero había estado tranquila, con solo verlo de vez en cuando.

El viaje de regreso fue cansado, así que en cuanto llegaron a Cloud Recesses, Jin GuangYao decidió ir a darse un baño, mientras que Wei Ying, decidió irse directamente al jingshi, dejando a ambos jades, con la responsabilidad de darle su tío, el informe de la reciente conferencia.

Ambos hermanos se encargaron de explicarle con el mayor detalle, los hechos ocurridos con Ming SiuYao y sus amigos, la utilidad del tipo de barrera espiritual que establecerían al día siguiente, los nuevos descubrimientos, y en lo que trabajaría Wei Ying.

Cuando todos los asuntos fueron resueltos, un silencio se instalo en la estancia. El viejo maestro miro a su sobrino mayor, no le bastaba más, sabía que tenia algo pendiente qué decirle, pero que estaba dudoso, así que decidió darle tiempo, y tomó tranquilamente la taza humeante de té que tenia en la mesita.

Lan WangJi seguía sentado a su lado, y por lo visto, no tenía la intención de levantarse, al parecer estaba ahí como pilar de apoyo, por si las cosas no salían bien, lo cual le hacía sentir más curiosidad al viejo maestro, sus dos amados sobrinos ya le habían dado sorpresas inimaginables, así que a este punto, se esperaba de todo.

—Shufu, necesito comentarle algo con respecto a Jin SiuYao. —dijo rompiendo el silencio de espera.

—¿Qué es? —lo incito con tono calmado.

—Shufu, quiero casarme con ella, así que por favor, concédenos tu bendición. —le pidió Lan XiChen, mientras hacia una reverencia, provocando que Lan Qiren suspirara con cansancio.

—Veo que más que una consulta, esto es un aviso. —dijo el viejo maestro mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativo— Y he de suponer, que ya lo has pensado bien, hace solo unos meses que la conoces.

—Sí, solo han bastado unos meses para darme cuenta, que es con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días. —respondió con seguridad.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver, con el hecho de que esa chica sea la viva imagen de Jin GuangYao, ¿Cierto? —interrogó su tío.

XiChen pareció pensarlo un momento, de alguna manera no estaba siendo sincero con su tío, y no es que no confiara en él, pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que quiere casarse con el hombre que provocó una profunda depresión en él? ¿Lo permitiría?.'

—Admito que en parte así es, ella tiene que ver mucho con él, pero a mí no me importa como se vea, yo amo el alma que reside en ese cuerpo. —respondió, provocando en tío otro suspiro de cansancio.

—XiChen, no negaré que Jin SiuYao es una cultivadora talentosa y una mujer virtuosa, pero ¿Estas consciente de que ella irá y luchará codo a codo con nosotros en contra de Li Shang?, después de todo es su guerra. Si algo llegara a pasarle, no me gustaría verte otra vez sumido en la pena.—le expreso Lan Qiren, al fin.

—Tío, lo sé, pero también confío en ella y en su talento, es fuerte, no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente, lucharé a su lado y la apoyaré. —aseguró, luego tragó con fuerza, tomó aire y continuó— En caso de que algo llegará a pasarle, sabré que la he amado desde el fondo de mi corazón, estaré satisfecho, sabiendo que esta vez, hice todo a mi alcance, y viviré sin remordimientos.

Mientras tanto, Wei WuXian salía del Jingshi con dos jarras de ¨La sonrisa del Emperador", no era un estúpido, y mas que cansado por el viaje, seguía pensativo por las palabras de Wen Qing.

En un principio solo había intentado ignorarla, pero su actitud le pareció de lo más extraña y sobre todo, sus palabras le habían estrujado el corazón con un asunto que, en estos últimos años, se había dedicado a enterrar bajo tierra.

Dio un suspiro y empezó a caminar por uno de los caminos de piedras blancas, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, hasta que divisó una silueta familiar, el traje hanfu amarillo, después de todo, solo era portado por una persona en todo Cloud Recesses, la otra persona también noto su presencia y a cambio le dio una sonrisa sencilla.

—Wei-gongzi —lo saludó mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Jin- ¿guniang?— respondió Wei Ying con duda, el aludido solo le dio una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior— Por lo visto, no soy el único con preocupaciones en la cabeza.

—El ambiente de Cloud Recesses, es perfecto para caminar y despejarse —respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Wei Ying, mientras que de un momento a otro, le lanzaba uno de los jarrones de "La sonrisa del emperador".

Jin GuangYao atrapó el jarrón por reflejo, y le dio una mirada de molestia a su interlocutor, quien solo sonrió.

—Ven conmigo —dijo después, mientras comenzaba caminar de nuevo. Jin GuangYao, lo pensó un poco, pero después lo siguió.

Ambos caminaron por un largo rato en silencio, hasta que ante su vista, apareció una cabaña llena de gencianas. Jin GuangYao se lo imaginaba, no había olvidado el camino hacía ella, desde la primera vez que XiChen lo llevó ahí, antes de la tragedia.

—Supongo que sabes dónde estamos —dijo Wei Ying mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña, a lo que Jin GuangYao asintió.

—Este era el lugar, donde Madam Lan vivía —respondió— ¿No es un poco mal educado que estemos aquí?

—No te preocupes, ZeWu-Jun me ha dado permiso de venir aquí cuando lo necesite —le contestó Wei Ying mientras se sentaba en el escalón más alto de la cabaña— es un lugar tranquilo, perfecto para pensar y además, se ha convertido un lugar muy significativo para mi.

  
—¿Así? —Jin GuangYao lo imitó y se sentó a su lado, poniendo el jarrón de licor a su lado.

—Sí, cuando Jin Ling me hirió, luego de lo que pasó en Torre Koi, Lan Zhan me trajo aquí —le confeso mientras se levantaba y entraba a la cabaña.

Jin GuangYao sonrío, debía suponerlo, Los Jades, eran la hermandad y fraternidad reencarnadas, él sabía más que nadie, lo bondadoso que podía ser XiChen.

Wei Ying volvió momentos después con dos pequeñas copas, entregándole una a Jin GuangYao. Luego destapo uno de los jarrones y le sirvió un poco, para después servirse él.

—Aaaah, ¡No hay vino más exquisito que La sonrisa del Emperador! —exclamó después de tomarse la copa de un jalón, para después servirse otra.

—Posiblemente pienses eso ahora, pero en un futuro, tendrás una colección más grande de vinos y licores favoritos —le comentó Jin GuangYao, mientras que a diferencia de Wei WuXian, se tomó la delicadeza de saborear el licor.

—Oh, es cierto, Wen Ning me había comentado que ustedes venían del futuro —dijo Wei Jing mientras acomodaba su espalda en uno de los soportes de la escalera, para así poder mirar a Jin GuangYao con más comodidad. —Dime, ¿Qué tan grande será esa colección?

—Tienes un cuarto especial en tu casa para ello, además, te gusta coleccionarlos —respondió el otro.

—¡Eso suena bien!, ¿Lan Zhan vive bien allá? —preguntó.

—Sí, de hecho, estas casado con él, y han adoptado a un niño, viven bien, se les ve felices —le contestó

—¿Y que hay de ti?, ¿También te reuniste con ZeWu-Jun allá?

Wei WuXian observo como la sonrisa amable de Jin GuangYao se transformaba en algo más nostálgico, estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando el aludido le respondió.

—Sí, nuestro encuentro incluso fue parecido al de la primera vez.

—¿Lo escondiste en plena guerra? —se animó a preguntar.

—No, XiChen es hijo mayor del líder de la familia Lan, así que toda su vida estuvo bien protegido, hasta que un día, su chofer no llegó a tiempo —le comenzó a contar— por lo visto habían planeado secuestrarlo, pero él logró huir, al hacerlo, termino perdido, y fue ahí que me encontré con él, había sido un día lluvioso y termino por enfermarse, así que lo lleve a casa y cuide de él, hasta que pudo irse. Él era un chico de nivel superior y yo apenas estaba en secundaría en ese entonces.

—No entendí lo ultimo, pero por lo visto, él es mayor que tú tambien allí.

—Sí, lo era.

—¿Lo era? —Wei Ying lo miro extrañado.

—En ese momento pude disfrutar de su amistad, y con el pasó del tiempo, incluso pude tener el privilegio de ser algo más para él, nos casamos y estábamos en tramites para poder adoptar a un niño, cuando...— Jin Guangyao se tomó de un trago la copa que recién había vuelto a llenar Wei Ying— Cuando murió.

Sus ojos parecían humedecerse, pero no derramo ni una lagrima.

—Vaya, lo lamento, —Wei Ying se sintió mal por traer a colación un recuerdo triste, sin embargo se limitó a volver a llenar la copa de Jin GuangYao de licor— hubo de ser difícil. Veo que ambos se perdieron, pero al menos ya están juntos de nuevo, es algo curioso y genial.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—Por cierto, espero que no te incomode, pero, Lan Zhan ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Él esta bien, te tiene a ti— respondió.

—Aun así, debía ser duro —dijo pensativo.

—¿Sabes Wei WuXian?, extrañaba beber contigo —confesó Jin Guangyao, y volvió a tomarse la copa de licor de una, Wei Yimg le sonrió y volvió a llenarla.

—¿Solíamos beber juntos, en el tiempo del que vienes? —le preguntó curioso.

—Sí, ya sabes, los Lan suelen tener poca resistencia al alcohol, es algo que no perdieron, así que por lo general, cuando vas a visitarnos en fin de semana, Ah-Niang suele beber con nosotros —dijo despreocupado, el alcohol estaba comenzando a relajarlo.

—¿Ah-Niang?

—A Muqin(1) le gusta que nos dirijamos a ella como Ah-Niang —respondió Jin GuangYao mientras, optaba por copiar la posición de Wei Ying.

—Así que podremos conocerla —dijo pensativo.

—Sí, en mi caso, es la única Niang que me quedaba, a diferencia de ti —le confesó.

—Mi madre, ¿Estará viva?

Jin guangYao asintió.

—Es una persona muy alegre, se parece mucho a ti, y nunca pierde la oportunidad de molestar a tu Gugu —le contestó.

—¿Mi Gugu?

—La madre de Jiang Cheng, Yu Zi Yuan.

Wei Ying parecía perplejo, por lo visto, su futuro no estaría tan mal, aunque sin duda, las palabras de Jin GuangYao, hicieron que su malestar volviera.

—¿Y Jiang Cheng? ¿cómo esta él?—preguntó con curiosidad.

En cuanto termino la pregunta, ambos sintieron como el suelo comenzaba a moverse.

—¿Tan ebrio estoy?— se preguntó Wei Wuxian en voz alta, mientras miraba el jarrón de licor.

—No, yo también lo siento, esta temblando —le respondió Jin GuangYao.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, hasta que el sismo terminó.

—¡Wei Ying! —la voz desesperada de Lan Zhan, dio aviso de su llegada.

—Lan Zhan, estoy bien —respondió We Ying, mientras lo alcanzaba.

El suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez un enorme destello atravesó los cielos sobre Cloud Recesses.

—¡Esa es la barrera espiritual! —expresó Jin guangYao.

—Mmm, estamos bajo ataque —le respondió Lan Zhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muqin: suegra o madre.
> 
> ¡Hola!, espero que su semana haya estado bien. Esta vez no hay mucho que comentar.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, en serio, no saben cuanto lo agradezco. ¡Nos leemos luego! ^^)/


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, lamento mi desaparición, pero entre exámenes y llamadas presenciales a mi Uni, he estado muy ocupada. T_T
> 
> Ya hemos entrado al arco final y me emociona jajaja, bueno, les agradezco por pasarse por aquí como siempre, nos leemos luego ^^.

En realidad Jin GuangYao, esperaba la llegada de Li Shang, pero no tan pronto. La sorpresa sumada al alcohol, hicieron que se le revolviera el estomago, necesitaban pensar en un plan. No soportaría ver a Cloud Recesses envuelto en un desastre por su culpa, y menos ahora que ya no podía proporcionar los recursos necesarios para ayudar a levantarla.

Los tres cultivadores se apresuraron a reunirse con Lan XiChen en el centro de Cloud Recesses, quien se encontraba dando ordenes a diferentes grupos de personas.

Como era de esperarse, a pesar de estar bajo ataque, la gente de Cloud Recesses parecía estar serena y los diferentes grupos de personas comenzaron a moverse en orden.

—¡Er-Ge! —Jin GuangYao se apresuró a darle alcance y le dedico una mirada preocupada, sin embargo XiChen le respondió con una sonrisa.

—A-yao, me alegra que estes bien, tengo buenas noticias, pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de esto —le respondió, mientras tomaba su mano con dulzura, luego se dirigió a su cuñado— Wei-gongzi, será mejor que comience a activar la barrera espiritual cuanto antes.

—Justo pensaba en eso —corroboró Wei Ying con una sonrisa.

Luego, le dio un beso de despedida a Lan WangJi y corrió en dirección al Mingshi, después de todo, cuando se trataba de barreras espirituales y defensa contra espíritus malignos, no había mejor lugar en todo Cloud Recesses.

—A-Yao, ve con él, creo que tanto yo como WangJi nos sentiremos más tranquilos si están juntos —le sugirió Lan XiChen, a lo que Lan Zhan asintió —cuando la barrera este activa, nos reuniremos de nuevo aquí.

Jin GuangYao asintió, confiaba en XiChen, después de todo era un líder de secta y uno de los mejores cultivadores, pero aun así, era normal sentirse preocupado.

Así que, aun bajo la mirada de los discípulos y cultivadores que esperaban ordenes, se armó de valor, lo jaló hacia él, acuno su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un besó en los labios, antes de salir corriendo detrás de Wei WuXian.

Una vez en el Mingshi, Wei WuXian se sorprendió al verlo, pero solo basto un asentimiento para ponerse de acuerdo.

—La barrera espiritual de Cloud Recesses no durara mucho, es fuerte, y no descarto que la hayan fortalecido desde el asedio de el clan Wen, pero aun así, los ataques son contantes y no se trata de un simple monstruo o espíritu.— le explicó Wei WuXian mientras hacia los preparativos.

—En otras palabras, debemos estar alertas, en lo que la activas —le respondió Jin GuangYao, Wei WuXian asintió— ¿Puedo ayudarte? o prefieres que vigile.

—En realidad necesitaré un favor diferente, la barrera requiere una persona con núcleo, pero creo que puedo modificar esto un poco, necesito un poco más de tiempo —le respondí Wei Ying sin mirarlo.

Jin GuangYao asintió y se apresuro a salir de Mingshi, sacó algunos talismanes de sus tuncas y comenzó a pegarlos en diferentes lugares al rededor del edificio, con el fin de crear una barrera extra, en caso de que las cosas se complicaran.

Luego de ello regreso y comenzó a hacer guardia en las puertas del Mingshi. La barrera espiritual que protegía Cloud Recesses, solía iluminarse por momentos debido a los impactos que recibía, mientras que los sismos continuaban.

Como era de esperarse, de un momento a otro la barrera termino por romperse, no es que hubiera un gran estruendo, pero el ambiente pareció incluso volverse más pesado y la energía resentida parecía esparcirse como un gas venenoso.

Jin GuangYao se apresuro a abrir las puertas del Mingshi, y el olor a sangre junto al cinabrio lleno sus fosas nasales al instante.

—Supongo que ya están aquí —dijo Wei Ying tranquilamente, quien seguía dibujando una enorme matriz en el suelo como si no estuvieran bajo ataque.

A Jin Guangyao le basto una mirada para darse cuenta que Wei Ying había modificado por completo los cráteres que se encontraban en el libro.

Sin embargo, confiaba en él, y al oír el tono de sus palabras, sabía que podía ir y ayudar a los demás, después de todo, estaban hablando de Yiling Laozu.

—Oye, Jin GuangYao, necesitare que instales estos talismanes al rededor de toda la residencia Lan —dijo Wei Ying, luego levantó del suelo unos talismanes y se los extendió— una vez que lo completes y la barrera se active, nada podrá salir o entrar, así que por favor, también adviérteles a los demás de esto.

Jin GuangYao tomó los talismanes y asintió.

—He puesto una barrera extra al rededor del Mingshi, te otorgara más tiempo, yo iré a encargarme de esto, procura no tardarte demasiado y sobre todo, haz que esa cosa funcione —le advirtió Jin GuangYao antes de salir.

Cuando llegó a la frontera de la barrera, se encontró con lo que esperaba, los discípulos y cultivadores luchaban por proteger su hogar, mientras utilizaban flechas e instrumentos espirituales con el fan de purificar la enorme cantidad de energía resentida que desprendían los pilares y fantasmas.

Entre saltos y corridas, Jin GuangYao se apresuró a pegar un talismán en cada punto clave del muro que delimitaba Cloud Recesses, así mismo se preocupo por advertir a los demás sobre las ordenes de Wei WuXian, luego se apresuró a alcanzar el que creía era el ultimo punto.

Cerca de las limitaciones del pequeño bosque en la montaña que pertenecía a la secta Lan, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, un grupo de cultivadores luchaba ferozmente contra un pilar y sus contantes invocaciones.

Jin GuangYao no necesitó una orden, ahora este también era su hogar, así que desenvaino a Xiwang, la llenó de energía espiritual y la mando a volar, cortando a cadáveres como a fantasmas tras su paso, al mismo tiempo que de sus túnicas sacaba más talismanes con una mano, mientras que con la otra invocaba a Hensheng.

El cultivo del cuerpo de Ming Siuyao, era incluso más alto que el de su antiguo cuerpo, y en estos momentos estaba agradecido por ello, podía darse el lujo de luchar con dos espías a la vez.

—¡Jin-Guniang ha venido a ayudarnos! —la voz de Lan JinYi se oyó por sobre todos los demás sonidos de batalla, ganando su atención y la de algunos al instante.

—¡Cultivadores, debemos resistir lo necesario hasta que la barrera se active! — respondió Jin GuangYao con animo.

—Jin-guniang, en todo caso, ¿no debería usted estar luchando al lado de ZeWu-Jun? —le preguntó Lan JingYi sin una pizca de vergüenza, a pesar de estar en plena batalla con un cadáver feroz.

—Lo haré cuando terminé aquí —le contestó Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa, mientras que con su mano derecha le hacía un gesto para qué se acercará— debo decirte algo, acércate, necesito que se lo digas a los demás lo más rápido que puedas, de la menta más discreta.

Jingyi se acercó y escuchó atentamente las ordenes que él le susurró, al principio puso una cara de asombro y luego asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Cuenten conmigo Jin-Guniang! —dijo entusiasmado, para después dar una estocada había un cadáver. Jin guangYao solo le sonrió y terminó por unirse completamente a la batalla.

—¿Ya han encontrado al conducto?, debemos encontrarlo para acabar con él pilar o seguirán llegando más cadáveres y fantasmas —les dijo mientras purificaba el alma de un espíritu con un talismán.

—Estamos tratando de hacerlo Jin-Guniang, pero por lo visto, los conductos se han escondido —le informó Lan JingYi.

Jin GuangYao asintió y comenzó a observar los alrededores, los conductos necesitaban mantenerse cerca, así que no podían estar tan lejos.

De pronto, la luz plateada de una espada, atravesó el cielo, por reflejo Jin GuangYao interceptó la espada con Xiwang, provocando chispas, intento controlar la espada al mismo tiempo que un cadáver feroz comenzaba darle batalla.

—¡Vaya!, ¡Meimei!, ¿Quién diría que fueras tan capaz? —la voz le Li Shang casi rompe su concentración, pero se las arreglo para mantenerse firme.

El aludido hizo presencia poco después, avanzando por el campo de batalla, como si de un paseo por el jardín se tratara, hasta que por fin alcanzo a Jin GuangYao.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estas armando tanto alboroto? —preguntó Jin GuangYao sin inmutarse.

—Oí que Meimei se había comprometido, y me pareció de la mala educación no venir a felicitarte —respondió él con una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

Jin GuangYao, lo suponía, sus palabras confirman lo que habían supuesto, seguía habiendo traidores en las sectas. La noticia de su compromiso no solo atenuaría un posible castigo por parte de las sectas hacia él, también serviría como una ultima prueba de fuego para los soplones.

—No solo vas a casarte con el hombre que mató a Da-Ge, ahora resulta que también estas utilizando su espada, te has vuelto muy descarada pequeña perra —dijo mientras llamaba a su espada, y no perdía tiempo y comenzó a atacar.

jin GuangYao volvió a interceptarlo y dio una rápida estocada con Hensheng, Li Shang por su parte estuvo a centímetros de ser lastimado por ella, pero se limitó a esquivarlo y sonreír.

—Li Shang, Da-Ge quería que viviéramos nuestra vida, tú has elegido tu camino y yo él mío, deja de utilizarlo como una excusa para tus planes egoístas —respondió Jin GuangYao.

De un momento a otro ambos se enlazaron en una danza furiosa de estocadas, puñetazos y patadas, las chispas causadas por el golpe constante de las espadas parecían pequeños fuegos artificiales en la negrura de la noche, mientras lo arboles era mecidos por las ráfagas de viento causado por las ráfagas que causaban lo movimientos y saltos hechos por ambos.

—¡Li Shang basta!, no conseguirás nada bueno de todo este desastre, ¿acaso el ejemplo de Da-Ge no te enseño nada?— intentó persuadirlo Jin GuangYao mientras le hacía frente lo mejor que podía.

—¡Ja!, ¿Con qué derecho dices eso ahora?, ¿A caso debo recordarte quién llenó de tonterías mi cabeza? —le respondió Li Shang molesto, mientras daba una furiosa estocada, que incluso le hizo temblar los brazos.

—¡Ser un cultivador de renombre o tener un lugar en mundo del cultivo, pueden ser o no tonterías, pero tú no estas haciendo ninguna de ellas! —respondió Jin GuangYao

—Últimamente te la pasas hablando de justicia y de lo que es correcto, ¡como si él mundo nos hubiera tratado así!— dijo mientras intentaba desesperadamente atestarle un golpe, a lo que Jin GuangYao respondió con un fuerte golpe en su vientre que lo hizo caer al suelo, provocando una nube de polvo por el fuerte impacto.

Jin GuangYao se apresuró a bajar y colocó un pie en el pecho de Li Shang impidiéndole pararse, Li Shang escupió sangre y le dio una mirada llena de odio.

—Lo que me da más rabia es ese maldito perro de Lan XiChen, pavoneándose como si fuera el hombre más justo —espetó Li Shang con rabia— Pero, ya que te gusta tanto, ¡voy matarlo a él y destruiré toda su secta de mier…

El sonido crujiente de un hueso siendo roto se oyó, los cultivadores de la secta Lan que habían visto aquella escena, incluso habían dejado de pelear. Jin GuangYao le había dado una fuerte patada a la mandíbula de Li Shang, quebrándosela en el acto, después de ello, presionó aun más fuerte sobre su estomago y se acerco hacia su rostro.

—Solo eres un mocoso que no sabe nada, hablas de la injusticia del mundo como si fueras un mártir, pero en realidad tuviste más que muchos —pronunció Jin GuangYao con enojo— tú no sabes que se siente el mundo te desprecie y maltrate por algo que esta fuera de tu control, nunca viste a tu madre siendo denigrada por ti, jamás sentiste la impotencia de no poder hacer nada con la vida de mierda que te toco, que incluso tu progenitor, quien debería darte amor y protección reniegue de ti como un perro.

Jin GuangYao coloco una de sus rodillas sobre las costillas de Li Shang y presiono lo suficientemente fuerte para romper incluso dos. Al mismo tiempo que en el centro de Cloud Recesses se oyó una especie de sonido electrizante.

Tras oír lo ultimo, Jin GuangYao le dio una mirada furtiva a JingYi, quien comprendió al instante y empezó a hacerles señas a los demás para que comenzaran a retroceder lo más cerca de los muros. Mientras que Jin GuangYao se acercó un poco más a Li Shang.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, di lo que quieras de mi, y si lo logras, puedes tratarme peor que una puta, pero con Xichen no te metas, o juro por mi madre que te haré la vida imposible maldito imbécil—siseo con ira.

Li Shang comenzó a reírse, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa llena de sangre, pero sobre todo llena de burla.

—Eso planeo hacer Meimei—dijo con reto.

De un momento a otro alguien lo derribo, pero Jin guangyao no perdió tiempo y sin pensarlo tomó el ultimo talismán que le faltaba y lo presionó contra él suelo con determinación.

Todo pareció pasar en segundos, unas manos jalándolo de vuelta y una electrizante barrera que parecía barrer con cualquier indicio de energía resentida a su paso, cerrándose justo en frente de sus ojos.

El filo de una espada presiono su cuello, mientras observaba la cara llena de desesperación de Lan JingYi. Para después sentir cómo era atado por una cuerda espiritual, que empezó a suprimir su energía espiritual al instante.

—Misión completa, ¡Vámonos! —ordeno Li Shang, al mismo tiempo levantaba en peso a Jin GuangYao y lo subía a uno de los hombros de un pilar junto a él.

Los pilares comenzaron a retirarse, al mismo tiempo que de los arboles comenzaban a salir personas encapuchadas, que también los siguieron detrás.

—¡Espera!, ¡¿Todo esto fue por qué me querías a mí?! —preguntó Jin GuangYao con indignación.

—Tú y tus amiguitos se las dieron de listos, cambiaron el libro, pero no importa, después de todo, ya no sirve de nada, El espejo del viajero esta roto, en ese caso, solo me queda asesinar a los invocados —respondió Li Shang con sorna, luego acaricio su barbilla— pero antes, me ocuparé de ti.

Jin GuangYao entonces lo comprendió, el libro Heian, contenía en realidad las respuestas para vencernos, y también para vencerlo a él, pero a este punto ya no servía de nada, la guerra era inminente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—A mi hazme lo que quieras, pero, ¿Por qué esperar tanto para atacarlos por sorpresa?, ¡que poca dignidad tienes! —lo reprendió Jin GuangYao.

—Ah, no, claro que no, las cosas no serán así, solo faltan tres días para que él ultimo pilar este completo, por si no te has dado cuenta, venirte a secuestrar es una elegante invitación a la guerra, ya no tengo por qué esconderme, podemos iniciar cuando ellos quieran— respondió él confiado.

—Entonces, ¿esta es tu decisión final? —interrogó Jin GuangYao.

—Es ganar o perder, creo que a este punto no me queda más que seguir adelante Da-Ge —respondió Li Shang con tono tranquilo.

Por su parte Jin Guangyao sintió como el estomago volvía a revérsele, él ya lo sabía, la presencia de Wen Qing o la de Wen Ning debieron haberle dado un indicio.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó curioso.

—Desde que intente hacer que ella volviera, y no respondió a mis ordenes —respondió mirando a la nada, luego logro con nostalgia— eso solo quería decir que su alma ya no estaba en este cuerpo.

—Li Shan, ya sea experimentar con los muertos, jugar a ser una especie de creador, o utilizar técnicas prohibidas para controlar a tus amigos, nada de eso puede ser justificado por una meta tan vana—le respondió él.

—¡Hmph!, Se ha vuelto muy hipócrita LianFang-Zun —le respondió Li Shang con tono risueño.

—Si algo he aprendido, es que el orgullo no es bueno, Li Shang aun estas a tiempo, no dejes que el orgullo te lleve a un final tan lamentable, que de eso yo sé más que nadie, Ming SiuYao, incluso Rou Zhong, ¡ninguno de ellos hubiera querido esto! —intentó persuadirlo Jin GuangYao.

—Así que el otro bastardo también se sacrificó —dijo Li Shang con tono neutro para horror de Jin GuangYao— debí suponerlo. Da-Ge, siéndole sincero ya es tarde para mi, solo estaré completamente satisfecho cuando vea al mundo del cultivo arder, tenias razón esto no lo hago por usted, es solo el producto de mi egoísmo, y de mi sentimiento que clama por venganza.

—Li Shang, el mundo del cultivo no es culpable de…

—Da-Ge, no es necesario que le recuerde, que fue su padre y su secta los que defendieron y alojaron al criminal que acabo con mi gente, él se vengo de un dedo, ¡bien!, ¡yo me vengaré por muchas vidas! —declaró Li Shang con decisión.

—Xue Yang esta muerto, pagó por lo que hizo y con creces, el mundo del cultivo no tiene nada que ver…

—¿No fueron acaso ellos los que se hicieron de la vista gorda?, ¿No fueron acaso ellos los que dieron la espalda a mi secta recién masacrada, cuando mi padre pidió justicia? —preguntó Li Shang con el tono lleno de rencor.

—Li Shang, esto solo es un circulo de odio, si sigues por este camino…

—¡Contéstame! —exigió mientras tomaba con fuerza la túnica de Jin GuangYao.

—Sí, así fue, pero guardarles rencor y victimizarte solo te hará ver más débil —le contestó mientras le daba una mirada de compasión.

—No Da-Ge, el único débil aquí, fuiste tú, lamentablemente para mi, logré agárrate algo de cariño, después de todo, solo seguías ordenes, y si no fuera por ti, no estaría donde estoy, así que te encerraré, solo para darte el privilegio de ver morir al hombre que amas— dijo con una sonrisa cínica, antes de poner una aguja en su cuello, que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Al mismo tiempo en Cloud Recesses, la secta Lan sonreía por la victoria, la barrera no solo había funcionado, también se había convertido en una especie de campo de fuerza masivo que impedía que algo entrara. Y para rematar la victoria, Li Shang y sus pilares habían comenzado a retirarse.

Wei WuXian se apresuró a reunirse con Lan wangji, si bien la barrera había funcionado, el hecho de que le hubieran informado que Li Shang había comenzado a retirarse le parecía demasiado sospechoso.

Rápidamente encontró a su esposo reunido junto a su hermano y tío donde anteriormente se había separado. Cuando ambos hermanos lo vieron llagar, sus reacciones fueron completamente diferentes, mientras en el rostro de Lan WangJi se veía reflejado el alivio, el rostro de Lan XiChen se inundo de dudas.

—Wei Ying, buen trabajo— lo recibió Lan Zhan con un tono que reflejaba lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

—Wei-Gongzi, ¿y A-Yao? —pregunto Xichen olvidándose de la gratitud.

—Puede que venga pronto, sin él, la barrera no hubiera funcionado, creo que hizo el trabajo más pesado —le contestó Wei WuXian— Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa ahora, es la razón del porqué Li Shang se retiró.

—¡ZeWu-Jun! —el grito desesperado de Lan YingYi, rompió la atmósfera llena de calma y jubilo.

—¡Lan JingYi!, ¡Guarde silencio y explíquese con serenidad! —lo reprendió Lan Qiren al instante.

Sin embargo Lan YingJi, no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de hacerle casó a el viejo maestro y tomó otra fuerte bocana de aire antes de gritar desesperado:

—¡ZeWu-Jun!¡Han secuestrado a Madam Lan!

Al viejo maestro parecieron aparecerle todo tipo de colores en el rostro, mientras que a Xichen, parecieron drenárseles.

—¿Cómo dices? —lo interrogó Wei Wuxian.

—Estábamos en la frontera suroeste, cuando apareció Li Shang, pero Jin-guniang se le enfrentó, estuvo distrayéndolo, hasta que la barrera estuvo lista, pero en cuento se activó, Li Shang se las arreglo para dejarla fuera de la barrera, y se la llevaron —explico el joven cultivador casi sin aliento.

—Wei-gongzi, abra la barrera, no deben estar lejos, podremos alcanzarlos —ordenó XiChen con tono serio.

—ZeWu-Jun, lamentablemente diseñe la barrera para que nada pudiera salir o entrar, por al menos ocho horas —le explicó Wei Ying.

—No es necesario que abras solo un espacio, retírala completamente —le ordeno Lan XiChen, cono tono desesperado.

—¡XiChen! —reprendió Lan Qiren— justo de esto te hablaba hace una hora, Cloud Recesses se a quedado sin barrera espiritual, lo único que protege a la residencia de nuestra secta es la misma barrera que estas pidiendo que se retire, ¿A caso piensas poner en peligro la vida de muchas personas solo por una?

—ZeWu-Jun, el viejo tiene razón, pero también no deberías desesperarte, después de todo, estamos hablando de Jin-Guniang en especifico —trato de consolarlo Wei WuXian— Li Shang no va a dañarla, además es una persona muy inteligente y un cultivador muy talentoso.

XiChen respiró y trató de calmarse, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, la desesperación se sentía más amarga que la hiel, tal vez este era su pago por sus errores para con su hermano. Pensar tan siquiera en lo duro que fue para su didi no poder rescatar a la persona más amada para él, lo hacha querer retorcerse en el suelo, por culpa y ansiedad.

Los ojos le pesaban, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por abrirlos, ya había perdido a XiChen una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirse cometer el mismo error una vez más.

El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado, así que bastó solo un vistazo para darse cuenta de que estaba en una especie de celda, sin embargo, cuando su mirada comenzó a recorrer la pequeña habitación, descubrió con terror el cuerpo inconsciente de Wen Qing en una esquina.

—¡Wen Qing!, ¡oye!, ¡Wen Qing! —A-Yao llamó su nombre en vano.

Aunque pensado bien, esto podía ser una trampa, ¿no se supone que ella debería estar en Yunmeng intentado hacer un antídoto?

Para su suerte, ya no estaba completamente atado, salvo por sus pies y manos, así que se las arregló para arrastrarse hasta ella, como pudo levantó su rostro e intentó revisarla, descubriendo que irónicamente habían utilizado sus mismas agujas para dormirla.

Su rostro y túnicas estaban manchados de barro, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida o moretón en el cuerpo, además su red de energía espiritual parecía estar intacta, lo cual alivio a Jin GuangYao. Como pudo se las arregló para sostener su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo quitarle la aguja en su frente.

Después de varios segundos, el cuerpo de su amiga comenzó a reaccionar, hasta que abrió lentamente los ojos, su reacción al velo, tal y como se esperaba, fue de sorpresa total.

—¿A-Yao? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó

—Lo mismo iba preguntarte, se supone que te dejamos bajo la protección de la secta Jiang, y deberías estar preparando un antídoto— le respondió él.

—Fui a comprar yerbas y materiales para empezar con ello, pero a pesar de que fui acompañada, se las arreglaron para secuestrarme, tal parece que Li Shang esta casi en las ultimas, dudo que su cuerpo resista más de una semana —le explicó Wen Qing casi en un susurro.

—¿Te trajo aquí para que lo curaras? —cuestionó Jin GuangYao sorprendido.

—Así parece, aunque poco o nada puedo hacer por él, si sigue manipulando una cantidad masiva de energía resentida, no tardara mucho en tener una desviación de Qi —sentenció su amiga—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Li Shang atacó Cloud Recesses, al parecer yo era su objetivo así que…

—Te hiciste el mártir como siempre y te sacrificaste, que inteligente —se burlo Wen Qing

—Cómo sea, necesitamos salir de aquí, cuando me secuestro el dijo que planea dar el ataque final dentro de tres días, pero no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado —advirtió.

—Bueno, entonces demos prisa —dijo Wen Qing mientras observaba los alrededores.

La “Prisión’’ era una especie de cueva, y su entrada estaba cubierta por una barrera espiritual, además en el pasillo se podía distinguir claramente el cuerpo de un pilar rodeado por cadáveres feroces.

Wen Qing entonces comenzó a hacer unas flexiones, hasta que pudo meter sus manos atadas dentro de una de sus botas, luego quito de ellas una pequeña navaja suiza.

—A-Qing, ¿Es enserio?, es una cuerda supresora, no vas a…

Jin Guangyao se calló cuando vio como su amiga se las ingeniaba, para quitar una pequeña botellita de aceite, para después utilizar la navaja como medio para quitarle el tapón, después vertió el contenido sobre sus manos, y así comenzó a aflojar el nudo entre ellas, fue un proceso muy trabajoso, y también exasperante de ver, pero después de una media hora, sus manos ya estaban libres.

—Nunca dije que iba a romperlas, ¿a caso no te enseñaron que la fuerza no siempre es la solución? —se burló mientras comenzaba a desatarse los pies.

—Lo siento, se me olvido que había aprendido a jamás dudar de la astucia de una mujer—le respondió Jin Guangyao sonriente, mientras veía cómo su amiga lo liberaba.

Wen Qing se estiro como un gato, para después comenzar a analizar la barrera, tal parecía que no solo restringía su salida, sino también, el paso de los fantasmas que los custodiaban.

—Esa barrera no es muy difícil de romper, pero ahora solo nos queda intentar salir de aquí sin perder la vida en el intento —comentó Jin guangyao— no tengo ninguna de mis dos espadas y mi energía espiritual apenas esta recuperándose, será difícil esquivar al pilar y no terminar envenenados por la energía resentida.

—Tengo una idea, pero puede que no funcione —soltó de pronto Wen Qing.

—Si hay alguna posibilidad, no perderemos nada con intentarlo, ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Jin GuangYao.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo planeamos nuestras vacaciones a Wanaka, hace tres años? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, ese destino lo eligió Wei Wuxian, y terminó persuadiéndonos a todos para ir a esquiar, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? —pregunto Jin GuangYao confundido.

—Cuando hablábamos de las montañas nevadas de Nueva Zelanda, también hablamos de como muchas personas podían llegar a morise de hipotermia —le recordó Wen Qing— Wei Ying dijo en ese momento, que había diseñado algo absurdo, pero que podía brindar una solución, se trataba de una especie de banda, que permitía pasarse calor mutuamente, sin llegar a tener un contacto físico.

—Esa cosa, era la idea más absurda que se le pudo haber ocurrido —opinó Jin GuangYao.

—Posiblemente para nuestro tiempo lo era, pero no lo es para nuestras circunstancias actuales—dijo seriamente Wen Qing— escucha, tal y como pasa con la energía calorífica, siento que esta batalla podría ganarse, si se lucha en parejas, si hay una continua transferencia de energía espiritual entre dos partes, debido a su constante flujo, es posible que no pueda contaminarse.

Jin GuangYao lo pensó, Wei Ying hace días le había dicho algo parecido, “Energía es energía, sin importar su procedencia“, tal y como ocurre con los ríos, si hay continuidad, no hay contaminación, así que había un “tal vez“ sobre la mesa.

—Bien, ¿Y cómo planeas implementarlo? —le preguntó al fin, ella le sonrió y desato el listón de su cabello, para después tomar su mano izquierda.

—Lucharemos lado al lado, en cuanto derribemos la barrera, comenzaremos a pasarnos energía espiritual mutuamente, el objetivo claramente es salir, así que no te detengas —le dijo al mismo tiempo que utilizaba el listón para hacer un nudo entre sus manos entrelazadas.— la cinta es para que no nos soltemos, y se interrumpa la trasferencia. Si te caes, te arrastraré, así que procura ser cuidadoso.

Jin GuangYao le sonrío y respiro profundo, luego ambos se acercaron a la farera, para después deshacerla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


	29. Chapter 29

Si enfrentarlo era difícil, huir de un pilar, no era tampoco cosa sencilla, pero eso no era lo más duro de la situación, ambos llevaban corriendo por pasillos interminables durante lo que parecía ser una eternidad, y aunque sus cuerpos eran residentes, al pasar los minutos, empezaban sentirse cansados por la constante carrera.

—A-Yao, esto es demasiado extraño —comento Wen Qing entre pequeños jadeos.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos detenernos, ¿tienes algún talismán? —preguntó Jin GuangYao.

—¡Espera!, creo que guarde un talismán de transportación —dijo de pronto Wen Qing.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? —le recrimino Jin GuangYao.

—Por si no lo alcanzas a notar, tenemos a un grupo de espíritus y cadáveres pisándonos los talones, todos comandados por un monstruo que también viene persiguiéndonos, ¿Crees que tuve tiempo de pensar en ello sabiendo que posiblemente no funcioné? —le respondió ella molesta, mientras se las arreglaba para revisar su bolsita Qiankun mientras corría.

—Bien, me disculpo. No ando muy analítico en estos momentos —se disculpó.

Wen Qing le dio una mirada de soslayo, antes de tomar un talismán con su mano libre y guardar su bolsa qiankun.

—Tal parece que tu amiguito, se arrepintió y decidió dejarnos libres, no hay barreras eternas, ¿Estas listo? —dijo ignorando sus disculpas, Jin GuangYao asintió.

Ambos se detuvieron y Wen Qing llenó el talismán con energía espiritual, las llamas azules comenzaron a aparecer en un círculo en el suelo que los rodeo, elevándose como un ave en vuelo.

Cuando el fuego por fin se esfumó, el panorama había cambiado, pero para Wen Qing fue fácil reconocerlo, los árboles secos, la tele luz solar, la energía resentida en el aire, seguían en Burial Mounds, pero al menos parecían estar en la frontera.

—Parece que lo logramos —observó Jin GuangYao

—Así parece, tenemos que darnos prisa —le respondió su amiga y comenzó a caminar, por lo cual Jin GuangYao la siguió detrás.

Caminaron por un tiempo en completo silencio, aunque no había querido pensar en ello, a A-Yao le estaba resultando difícil no culparse por la situación actual, sus ambiciones parecían haber provocado más muertes de las que hubiera querido, Tai Zheng, Ming SiuYao, Ruo Zhong y las demás vidas que se sacrificaron por todo este asunto, todos eran inocentes, incluso el propio Li Shang lo era a su manera.

—Tal parece que Li Shang te dijo algo que no te gusto —Wen Qing rompió el silencio, ganando la atención de su amigo.

—¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Siempre eres bueno ocultando tus sentimientos, en especial los malos, pero parece que todo este problema te ha vuelto más sensible y perceptible —contesto ella sin mirarlo.

—Así parece, tal vez tener cáncer, me ha hecho querer vivir plenamente, incluso emocionalmente —reflexiono él.

—¿Tener cáncer? —Wen Qing parecía confundida.

—Sí, ya sabes, antes de que viajáramos a este tiempo —Wen Qing le dio otra mirada llena de extrañeza, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, lo miró con comprensión.

—En todo caso, no deberías sentirte culpable, él tomó sus decisiones, nadie es completamente responsable del destino de nadie —intentó consolarlo.

Un fuerte trueno pareció partir la oscuridad del cielo, dando paso a una ligera llovizna, ambos comenzaron a caminar más rápido.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero no me es suficiente, sé que él hubiera no existe, pero me hubiera gustado haber podido tomar otro camino cuando pude, así, menos personas hubieran sufrido —respondió él, mientras alzaba sus túnicas, que comenzaban a mancharse con el barro del lugar.

—A-Yao, creo que no lo has comprendido, LianFang-Zun tomó malas decisiones influenciado por la crueldad de las personas a su al rededor, pero, sobre todo, por qué nunca tuvo un hogar al que volver con plena seguridad —explico ella— mi mejor amigo no fue así, tuvo más oportunidades, más apoyo y tomó mejores decisiones, un día, cuando dejemos este tiempo, lo comprenderás, haz venido a corregir errores, no a culparte por ellos.

Jin GuangYao no comprendió parte de sus últimas palabras, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle, el rugido de un pilar, acompañado de los sonidos de espadas los alertó, así mismo, también se hicieron presentes los sonidos de un dizi y un guqin. Ambos se apresuraron y corrieron hacia la dirección de donde provenían aquellos sonidos.

Las túnicas blancas, violetas, amarillas y beige oscuro se combinaban en lanza majestuosa de una batalla, miembros de aquellas sectas luchaban por abrirse paso entre los cadáveres y espíritus que un pilar en el centro de la batalla no paraba de invocar.

—Parece que han venido por ti—señaló Jin GuangYao a Wen Qing.

—No seas estúpido, ¿acaso no ves las túnicas blancas?, ¿o es que acaso tengo que señalarte ZeWu-Jun? —lo reprendió su amiga.

El corazón Jin GuangYao pareció temblar en emoción por las últimas palabras de su amiga, y comenzó a buscar a Xichen desesperadamente entre la multitud, en efecto, no mucho en encontrarlo, sus túnicas eran diferentes al del resto de los discípulos, después de todo, además con él se encontraban Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji.

Sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima se deslizo de manera silenciosa por su mejilla, después de todo, por más que él amará a XiChen, jamás pensó que él sería capaz de venir personalmente a rescatarlo, su corazón termino de conmoverse, cuando vio como Hensheng se balanceaba en su cintura.

—A-Yao, vayamos a ayudar y a mostrarles lo que descubrimos, o esto será una lucha eterna, los conductos no van a mostrarse, vencer a ese pilar es casi imposible, y tal parece que las flechas se les han empezado a acabar —su amiga lo trajo a la realidad, mientras desataba sus manos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido unidas por el listón.

Jin GuangYao asintió y tomó algunos talismanes que su amiga le pasaba. Sin dudarlo ambos se unieron a la batalla, abriéndose paso para alcanzar a sus amigos, luchar con cadáveres y fantasmas no era difícil, pero era muy cansado cuando cada ve4z llegaban más.

Mientras Jin GuangYao se abría paso, iba recibiendo miradas y comentarios llenos de alivio y felicidad por parte de los discípulos Lan, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Jin GuangYao se llenara de más valentía y paz a medida que avanzaba.

Los comentarios llenos de entusiasmo de los discípulos alertaron a XiChen, el cual no vaciló, y volteo, encontrándose con la mirada ambarina de A-Yao. Sin ser consiente comenzó a correr hacia él, sin ni siquiera importarle estar en medio de una batalla, aunque por su puesto, Lan WangJi se apresuró a cubrir su espalda.

En cuanto lo tuvo en frente, inmediatamente lo envolvió entre sus brazos y se aferró a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello. _¡Su A-Yao estaba bien!_

Estaba algo su sucio, pero seguía con vida. Por un momento pareció que el mundo volvía a nacer, el tiempo se detenía y las gotas de la llovizna se detenían en el aire, como un hechizo, uno que te hacía sentir bien, que te quitaba cargas, que te recobraba las fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Er-Ge, viniste por mí —pronuncio con la voz rota en su hombro.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto pude... ¡por favor no vuelvas arriesgarte así! —le pidió XiChen, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su agarre aún más— por un momento pensé, que no volvería a verte.

Jin GuangYao empezó a acariciar su espalda con ternura.

—No me subestimes tanto Er-Ge, si un día me voy, mientras estés en este mundo, ten la seguridad que volveré —le prometió Jin GuangYao mientras pegaba su rostro al pecho de Lan XiChen.

—¡LianFang-Zun! ¡Es bueno verte vivo!, pero si no te importa, y con todo respeto hacia ti, ZeWu-Jun, ¡estamos rodeados de cadáveres y fantasmas! —la voz animada y burlona de Wei WuXian los interrumpió.

Ambos se separaron y Jin GuangYao le dio una mirada llena de molestia Wei Ying.

—Lo dice, el que no le importó tener una cuerda de guqin en el cuello, y se declaró de la manera más vulgar —le recriminó Jin GuangYao, a lo que Wei ying comenzó a reírse.

—No negaras que fue algo épico, incluso a ti, no se te olvido después de muerto —contestó mientras ondeaba a subían con maestría.

—Veo que no era necesario venir por usted, Xiao shushu, —dijo Jin Ling con tono de molestia, dándole alcance, al parecer también había venido.

—Gracias por venir por mí, A-Ling —le respondí Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa.

—Lan Zong Zhū se veía realmente preocupado cuando lo topamos, así que venimos— le explicó Jin Ling con desinterés. Jin GuangYao volvió a sonreír.

—Entiendo, supongo que lo mismo ocurrió con el clan Nie —intuyó, Jin Ling asintió.

—Chifeng-Zun, se puso como loco cuando se enteró que habían secuestrado a Wen-guniang...

—¿Dijiste Chifeng-Zun? —Jin GuangYao comenzó a buscar a su amigo al instante.

—Sí, de hecho, se molestó aún más, cuando supo que también tú estabas secuestrado, fue divertido verlo burlarse de la seguridad de la secta Lan y Jiang—le contesto Jin Ling.

—¡Jin GuangYao, deja de parlotear, tienes algo que hacer! —le recordó Wen Qing, quien ya se había reunido con Nie MingJue y su didi, ambos saludaron a Jin GuangYao, para después terminar de escuchar las instrucciones Wen Qing.

—¿Algo que hacer? —lo interrogó XiChen, mientras se ocupaba de algunos espíritus.

—Sí —contestó Jin GuangYao, desato la cinta de su cabello, para después tomar la mano izquierda de XiChen, el cual le dio una mirada llena de interrogantes.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó.

—Con mi vida —le respondió XiChen sin dudarlo, ganándose automáticamente una sonrisa de parte de Jin GuangYao, el cual comenzó a amarra sus manos, mientras el otro seguía luchando.

—A-Ling, busca una pareja y haz lo mismo —le ordenó Jin GuangYao.

—¿Eh? ¡¿de qué demonios hablas?!, si hago eso, no podré luchar con libertad, no se puede luchar con una mano atada—le respondió su sobrino indignado.

—Entonces busca a alguien que te complemente y no te estorbe —le respondió Jin GuangYao.

—¡Escuchen sin dejar de pelar! —la voz de Wen Qing se alzó por sobre los sonidos de batalla— ¡En este momento tenemos dos opciones, volver a retíranos o vencer al pilar sin terminar contaminados por la engría resentida en el intento!

—Wen-guniang, le pediré que no nos haga perder el tiempo, si hay alguna solución solo dígala —dijo Jiang Cheng con tono cansado, quien sin duda no había dejado de pelear contra los cadáveres que rodean el campo de protección del pilar y sin duda, había comenzado a sentirse agotado.

Wen Qing no se inmutó antes sus palabras, y por el contrario se abrió paso hábilmente hasta llegar a su lado, una vez ahí, rápidamente tomó su mano izquierda y ató sus manos con su listón rojo, bajo la mirada llena de indignación de Jiang Cheng.

—Esta batalla solo se puede ganar en parejas, si la energía espiritual se mantiene constante y circula, no podrá contaminarse —explicó, al tiempo que comenzaba a pasarle energía espiritual a Jiang Cheng.

—En eso tienes razón, ¿Cómo no lo pensé? —Wei Wuxian, se apresuró a tomar la mano de Lan Wangji rápidamente, quien no espero una petición, y desató la cinta de su frente, amarrando después sus manos entrelazadas.

Nie MingJue y Wen Ning, les siguieron. Al ver esto, los demás cultivadores que los acompañaban se apresuraron a hacer lo mismo, por su parte Jin Ling, empujo a uno de los discípulos de la secta Lan, que estaba a punto de emparejarse con SiZhui y no dudo en tomar su lugar.

—¿Jin-Zong Zhū? —SiZhui parecía perplejo.

—Eres uno de los mejores cultivadores de nuestra generación, no quiero a un estorbo como compañero— se excusó el joven líder, mientras ataba sus manos.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de las parejas, comenzaron a tener dificultades para pelear y desplazarse, Jin GuangYao tenía razón, se necesitaba a alguien que te complementara o se comprometiera a sincronizarse contigo.

Naturalmente, XiChen y él, que habían peleado juntos en el pasado y se conocían hasta donde la mayoría no tenía idea, no tuvieron dificultades para adaptarse, y empezaron a sincronizarse mejor mientras lo minutos pasaban.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Wei Ying y Lan WangJi, quienes, tras solo unos minutos, lograron introducirse dentro de la barrera, sin ni siquiera tener indicios de resentirlo. Lan Sizhui por su parte, estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo por adaptarse a Jin Ling, y después de unos minutos, comenzó a concentrarse en protegerlos a ambos, mientras Jin Ling atacaba.

Wen Ning y Nie MingJue habían adoptado también la misma táctica, y al ver los demás, que les funcionaba, comenzaron a imitarlos. Pero entre las parejas, la que causaba más sorpresa era la de Jiang Zong Zhū.

Wen Qing había decido no ser una carga en lo absoluto, y como si de un espejo se tratara, comenzó a seguir los movimientos de Jiang Cheng con precisión, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, se las arreglaba para luchar lanzando talismanes.

Aunque para Jiang Cheng, no le fue difícil cambiar su espada por Zidian, que era más fácil de manejar, incluso si traías a una persona pegada a tu lado. Como era de esperarse, ahora que Jiang Cheng contaba con la energía espiritual de una persona más, el poder de su látigo aumento el doble.

Jin GuangYao y XiChen no tardaron en cruzar la barrera y comenzar a atacar al pilar poco después, junto a Wei Ying y Lan Zhan, y como se esperaba, Jiang Cheng tampoco se quedó atrás y se unió junto a los demás, atacando directamente al pilar.

El objetivo era simple, si no lograban hallar al conducto que lo controlaba, se centrarían en acabar con el pilar directamente.

Las ondas de energía expulsadas por el pilar, que normalmente los aventarían a metros de distancia, fueron interceptas por la engría constante de las armas espirituales, aun así, el pilar seguía manteniendo su firmeza y ataque continuos.

Comenzó a arrancar troncos secos de los alrededores, y a defenderse de los ataques con ellos.

Tanto Jin Ling y SiZhui como Nie MingJue y Wen Ning, llegaron rápidamente en apoyo y se unieron a la batalla dentro del campo de protección.

No era fácil esquivar los golpes y troncos, y al mismo tiempo intentar no tropezar con su compañero, pero al menos, ahora, la constante energía resentida desprendida, parecía no afectarles, es más, debido a tener una fuente extra de energía, sus movimientos eran más ligeros.

Wen Ning se las arregló para dispararle una flecha cargada de energía espiritual, que abrió una gran herida en el hombro del pilar, mientras que Nie MingJue, le siguió, blandiendo su sable con ferocidad, terminando por cortar uno de sus brazos.

Wei Ying y Lan Wang Ji tampoco se quedaron atrás, y dando un salto en el aire, impulsado por uno de los troncos lanzados hacia ellos, lanzaron un ataque sincronizado que dio como resultado el desmembramiento del otro brazo.

De ambos muñones comenzaron a brotar, aquel líquido nauseabundo que por lo general residía en el interior de dichas criaturas.

Tanto Jin Ling como Jiang Cheng no perdieron el tiempo, se deshicieron de sus ataduras con sus compañeros, y esquivando las ondas de energía espiritual, dieron un salto y tras una sincronizada y limpia estocada resplandeciente, el pilar cayó de rodillas en un golpe seco.

Jin GuangYao y XiChen se dieron una mirada cómplice, dieron un salto hacia el pilar y en un elegante movimiento, ambos agitaron sus espadas llenas de energía espiritual al unísono, partiendo de una, al pilar por la mitad.

El líquido en su interior pareció explotar tras aquel corte, bañando a los ocho hombres con aquel líquido oscuro y apestoso, seguido después de una especie de tenue neblina oscura.

Por su parte, Wen Qing y Lan SiZhui, que habían sido dejado atrás, dieron un paso hacia atrás, evitando así bañarse de ese líquido.

Dos esferas oscuras cayeron de manera solitaria en el charco de aquel liquido extraño, Wei Ying se inclinó y las recogió.

—¡Da-Ge! —Nie HuiSang apareció de pronto, acompañado de más cultivadores del clan Nie, quienes comenzaron a unirse para acabar con los fantasmas y cadáveres.

Por su parte Nie HuiSang fue escoltado por otros dos cultivadores hasta el lado de su hermano. En cuanto llegó hasta él, lo primero que hizo fue poner una mueca de asco.

—Vaya olor tan horrible —comentó, saco un pañuelo de sus túnicas y se lo pasó a su hermano. Después se dedicó a observar la escena— ¡Aiya!, han acabado con un pilar, impresionante

—Lo es —corroboro Wei Ying, mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro— pero ahora estamos cubiertos de veneno, así que te sugeriría que te ale...

—A-Yao, ¿Qué pasa? — la pregunta de XiChen terminó por interrumpir a Wei Ying.

Jin GuangYao había comenzado a toser una gran cantidad de sangre así sin más. Lo más extraño del asunto, fue que, a los pocos segundos, Wei WuXian comenzó a toser sangre también.

En lo que los demás se habían concentrado en la resiente escena, se oyó el chapoteo del charco tras un golpe en el suelo.

Todos voltearon encontrándose a Jin Ling inconsciente, Jiang Cheng se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos y a limpiarle la cara con desesperación en la mirada.

—No respiren—la orden de Wen Qing se oyó clara, pero llegó demasiado tarde, uno a uno de lo que habían sido manchados por aquel líquido fueron cayendo inconscientes, incluso Nie HuiSang.

—Gugu, ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Las ShiZui desesperado.

—Ese líquido es veneno combinado con...—Wen Qing se detuvo, luego, hecho un vistazo a los cultivadores que ya habían terminado de lidiar con los cadáveres y fantasmas— Ustedes. tomen talismanes de purificación y ayúdenme a traerlos aquí. No podemos dejarlos aquí, tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

El pasto estaba húmedo, y el cielo azul era adornado con nubes de distintas formas, los pájaros cantaban, y calor del verano podía sentirse, uno pasos apresurados se oyeron, al compás del canto animado de un niño.

—A-Yao, no corras, puedes caerte —la voz animada de...

Jin GuangYao se levantó de un salto, y contemplo asombrado la escena, se encontraba justo en el mismo parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, pero tenía el estilo que cuando era un niño.

Y al observar con detenimiento se percató de algo, la mujer que iba detrás del niño, era su madre, traía aquel vestido rosa palo de aquel día, con aquellas botas cafés de tallaje alto que tanto le gustaban.

Su yo de niño se detuvo una vez en el parque, y observo a los otros dos niños que jugaban en la caja de arena, no hacía falta observarlos mucho, él ya sabía quiénes eran.

—MingJue-ge, A-San —grito entusiasmado mientras corría hacia ellos.

Por su parte, su madre se reunió con otra mujer, que estaba sentada en una de las banquetas cercanas.

—Vaya, quien diría que Chifeng-Zun se vería tan adorable de niño, incluso vistiendo esa ropa tan extraña.

Jin GuangYao volteo hacia la voz, encontrándose no solo con Wei WuXian, sí también con los demás.

—A-Yao también se ve muy adorable —comento XiChen, provocando que las mejillas de Jin GuangYao se colorearan.

—Esto...

—Tal parece que estamos dentro de tu cabeza, esto parece ser una enorme ciudad —ciento Wei WuXian analizando el paisaje.

—Tal parece que así es, —le secundo Nie MingJue— esta parece ser una copia exacta de nuestro vecindario cuando éramos niños, pero...

—El ambiente es extraño, no recuerdo que estuvieran estas casas —observo Jin GuangYao.

Si observabas bien, el vecindario era una combinación de casas normales y mansiones, el lugar tenía más una especie de estilo onírico, donde había cosas familiares y cosas extrañas.

—Tal parece que Li Shang no nos la puso tan fácil, si no mal recuerdo, esto parece ser un laberinto onírico —dijo Wei WuXian mientras seguía embobado observando el paisaje.

—Perdona, Wei-gongzi, pero ¿no se supone que, para hacer un laberinto onírico, necesitas la sangre de la víctima? —pregunto Nie HuiSang.

—Tú lo has dicho, fue por ello que aquel liquido provocó también que Jin GuangYao vomitara sangre —explico Wei Ying.

—Eso quiere decir, que este también es tu laberinto onírico —observo Jin GuangYao.

—Lo dudo, no hay nada aquí que me parezca familiar, tal parece que este laberinto está basado en tus recuerdos del tiempo de dónde vienes —le respondió confiado Wei Ying— como sea, necesitamos encontrar la salida, si no, terminaremos en un sueño profundo para siempre.

—Qing-mei, Ning-di, al fin llegaron —la voz aniñada de Jin GuangYao volvió a escucharse.

Esta vez, una anciana con dos niños aparecieron, la niña tenía ese porte orgulloso de siempre, mientras que el pequeño niño parecía querer esconderse.

—¡Aiya!, Wen Ning te ves incluso más adorable, y Wen Qing sigue tan siniestra como siempre—le comentó Wei Ying a Wen Ning, para después correr hacia los dos niños recién llegados.

—¡Espera Wei WuXian, no te atrevas a tocarlos! —le advirtió Jin GuangYao.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerles daño —dijo Wei WuXian con la voz relajada mientras alagaba la mano para intentar tocarlos.

—No es eso, te recuerdo que tu sangre tambi...

Las palabras de Jin GuangYao, llegaron tarde, en cuanto Wei Ying les puso una mano encima, el recuerdo se esfumo como si se tratara de una frágil escultura de arena.

El parque había desaparecido, dando lugar a una especie de enorme y elegante gran recibidor, de alguna mansión.

—¡A-Xian, A-Cheng...!

Wei WuXian sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, hace mucho que no escuchaba esa voz, esa voz justo en ese tono infantil, tal vez, solo en sueños. Pero no era el único que había sentido aquel escalofrío, Jiang Cheng, incluso se haba puesto pálido.

—¡A-Xian, A-Cheng, ¡he vuelto a casa...!

Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng se dieron la vuelta despacio, como si temieran que al volverse no hubiera nada. Sin embargo, una Jiang YanLi de unos ocho años, parecía observarlos con aquella sonrisa cálida, capaz de derretir mil soles, su ropa les resultaba extraña, pero podrían apostar contra los cielos, esa sin duda era Jiang YanLi.

—Shi...

—Jie...

—¡Jiejie ha vuelto! —dos vocecitas se oyeron al unísono, mientras los sonidos de pasos bajando los escalones a toda velocidad se hicieron presentes.

En segundos dos pequeños niños aparecieron corriendo, seguidos de dos trabajadoras domésticas, y prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre la niña, ella los recibió en un gran abrazo y comenzó a reírse.

—Jiejie, tienes que ver lo que hicimos en clases para ti —el pequeño Wei WuXian tomó la mano derecha de Jiang YanLi con emoción.

—Escogimos las mejores pegatinas —aseguró el pequeño Jiang Cheng tomando su mano izquierda y llevándola hacia el piso de arriba.

—Mientras este hecho por ustedes seré feliz— respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

—Tú también te veías tierno —dijo Jin GuangYao observando la escena.

Sin embargo, Wei WuXian presentaba un aire nostálgico y ni siquiera se molestó en responderle.

—Te dije que tu sangre también...

—Estos... ¿son mis recuerdos de mi vida futura? —lo interrumpió Wei WuXian. Jin GuangYao asintió.

Wei WuXian, dio un paso hacia dónde los niños habían desaparecido, pero inspiradamente los vio bajar de nuevo, cambiados por ropas aún más extrañas. Los niños bajaron entre risas y volvieron desparecer por otra puerta.

—Wei-gongzi, necesitamos encontrar la salida —le recordó XiChen.

—Solo un vistazo, déjame dar, solo un vistazo —respondió bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, Lan Zhan tomó rápidamente su mano en apoyo, a lo que Jin GuangYao le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían desparecido los niños.

—Vengan —instó a los demás a seguirlo, así que los demás comenzaron a seguirlo.

—Gracias —le respondió Wei WuXian mientras caminaba.

—Esta es la residencia Jiang, podrás notar en sus paredes los escudos de la familia —explico Jin GuangYao, como si fuera un guía de turistas— Por cómo iban vestidos, tal parece que han bajado para la cena, así que los niños han de estar en el comedor junto a los señores Jiang.

—Xiao shushu, ¿esta será la casa de los descendentes de la familia Jiang? —preguntó Jin Ling, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado.

—Así es, irónicamente son la generación que coincidirá con la mayoría de las reencarnaciones de nuestros contemporáneos —respondió Jin GuangYao mientras abría una puerta.

El comedor era grande y elegante, un piso elegante de madera, rodeado de lagos artificiales, adornados por flores de lotos destacaban por sobre todo, por supuesto, a diferencia de lo que estaban acostumbrados, la larga mesa era alta, y los siete comensales presentes estaban sentados en sillas, dejando desocupados y la mayoría de los lugares.

La cena parecía ser animada, había un ambiente adornado de risas y alguno que otro regaño.

—A-Niang, debiste haber visto a Cheng-ge, sus trazos fueron los mejores —comentó el pequeño Wei WuXiang orgulloso hacia una mujer, que parecía ser casi el vivo retrato de él pequeño niño.

—Es obvio que los míos son los mejores, si no perdieras tanto el tiempo, también serías bueno, ¿Verdad A-Niang? —se jactó el pequeño Jiang Cheng con arrogancia hacia Yu ZiYuan, quien seguí teniendo aquel porte digno de la araña purpura.

—¡Aiya!, la pequeña copia de la señora Jiang ha hablado— dijo la madre de Wei Ying con ironía.

—Es normal, es mi hijo, y no encuentro falta de razón en sus palabras —respondió Yu ZiYuan— A-Xian es muy vago, A-Ren, tienes que disciplinarlo o te arrepentirás en el futuro, sería desventajoso que más que ayudar, estorbe a A-Cheng.

—A-Xian es un buen niño y A-Cheng es muy responsable. Cada vez que veo la fortaleza de carácter de mi hijo, el gran ingenio de mi sobrino y el gran corazón de mi hija, sé que nuestra corporación estará en buenas manos —interfirió Jiang Feng Miang— ¿No lo crees ChangZe-Xiong?

—Así es —corroboró el padre de Wei Ying despeinando a su pequeño hijo— por eso siempre deben estar justos, recuerden, la familia es primero y por ella se intenta hasta lo imposible.

—Yo siempre estaré al lado de mi Jiejie y de mi Gege —dijo emocionado el pequeño Wei WuXian— En un futuro Cheng-ge será el presidente general y yo y Jiejie los vicepresidentes.

—¿Y si no lo cumples qué? —lo retó el pequeño Jiang Cheng.

—Me iré a vivir al basurero—declaró, ganándose la sonora risa de los adultos.

—Veo que no solo no nos desharemos de ti, también seguirás prometiendo cosas sin sentido —dijo de pronto la voz de Jiang Cheng cargada de resentimiento.

Wei Ying se limitó a bajar la cabeza, por un momento, al ver a sus pequeños yo del futuro, se había olvidado, que su presente no era tan esperanzador.

—Como habrás notado, la familia Jiang principal se compondrá de siete miembros —explico Jin GuangYao ignorando el comentario insidioso de Jiang Cheng.

—Mis padres...

—El nombre completo de tu madre es Jiang SanRen —respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Espera, estás diciendo que...

—Tu madre es la Meimei de Jiang Femiang, y Wei ChangZe seguirá siendo su mejor amigo y también será su cuñado. Si te preguntas porque te diriges a tus primos como si fueran tus hermanos, A-Li un día me dijo, que fue por decisión de los cuatro padres que se trataran así.

—Yo...

—Harás las cosas un poco mejor esta vez. —le contestó Jin GuangYao— Ya los haz visto, será mejor que busquemos la salida.

Wei Ying asintió.

—Espera, Xiao Shushu, entonces, ¿esa niña es mi A-niang? —preguntó Jin Ling.

—Sí, y los dos adultos sentados a lado de tu Jiujiu y A-niang son tu laolao y laoye — le contestó, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la mansión, parecieron volver al mismo lugar del principio, solo que ahora, el parque estaba solitario y las nubes en el cielo se habían teñido de gris.

—¿Y ahora? ¿En dónde crees que este la salida? — le pregunto Nie MingJue.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé —respondió Jin GuangYao— basado en mi experiencia, puede ser un recuerdo realmente feliz, o uno realmente malo, es un laberinto onírico después de todo.

—Aunque tenemos dos opciones, Wen Qing no está aquí, ella ya se habrá dado cuenta, podemos intentar hallar la salida por nosotros mismos, o esperar a que alguien venga a buscarnos —le propuso Wei Ying.

—Esto no parece una gran amenaza, por qué no simplemente tratamos de romper esto por la fuerza —opino Jin Ling, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de todos.

—No pensé que fueras tan estúpido, si pudiéramos hacer eso, ¿crees que seguiríamos aquí? —lo regaño Jiang Cheng.

—Él no es un estúpido, su pregunta es normal —intervino de pronto Wei Ying— los laberintos oníricos no son comunes, incluso puedo asegurar que esta es tu primera vez en uno también.

—¡Tú!...

—Jin Zhong Zhu, los laberintos oníricos están hechos de la mente de su víctima, si los dañas, dañas a la persona —comenzó a explicar Lan XiChen— por eso solo existen esas dos opciones hasta el momento, además, no sé si ya lo habrás notado, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene armas o poderes espirituales aquí.

Jin Ling pareció sorprendido y comenzó a revisarse, en efecto Shihua ni siquiera estaba a en su cinturón.

—En ese caso, hagamos ambas, no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Wen-guniang —opino Jin Ling después de un carraspeo.

XiChen miro Jin GuangYao, él parecía inseguro. Así que tomó su mano atrayendo automáticamente su mirada.

—A-Yao, este laberinto es tuyo, si decides que esperemos por ayuda, lo haremos, y si quieres ir a explorarlo, estaré aquí dándote apoyo —le dijo XiChen con una cálida sonrisa.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Wen Qing es una buena cultivadora, seguro que no tardará —lo apoyo Nie MingJue, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro.

Jin GuangYao miro a ambos intercaladamente, y automáticamente pensó que, si en el pasado se hubiera apoyado en ambos, posiblemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

—Si algo he odiado, es que alguien me vea vulnerable. —les respondió— Sin embargo, A-Ling tiene razón, y si hay algo que odio aún más, es quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir esta vez jajaja, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, en el proximo capítulo, tal vez sepamos un poco de Jin GuangYao, Wen Qing esta un poquito rara, pero no se lo tomen en cuenta, tiene sus razones.
> 
> Gracias por pasarse por aquí, nos leemos luego ♡＾▽＾♡


	30. Chapter 30

_Los nueve caminaron por la solitaria calle en silencio, a excepción de Jin GuangYao, Nie MingJue y Wen Ning, a los restantes seis este ambiente les parecía realmente extraño, calles pavimentadas, casas hechas de lago que no fueran madera y tejas, extraños aparatos aquí y allá, ropa extraña, entre otras cosas._

_—¡A-Niang! ¡A-Niang! —el llanto desconsolado de un niño de unos diez años llamó su atención, de pronto._

Mirando al rededor Jin GuangYao descubrió que se encontraba en el cementerio más cercano a la casa de su madre, este lugar tenía guardado a personas importantes para él, sin embargo, el llanto no era suyo.

_En aquel funeral solo había seis asistentes sin contar al enterrador, un pequeño Nie HuaiSan de unos nueve años era el responsable de aquel llanto desgarrador, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su hermano mayor._

_Jin GuangYao por su parte estaba al lado de una mujer, su madre, quien miraba con profunda pena a los dos hermanos consolarse entre sí, los otros tres asistentes eran los pequeños Wen Qing y Wen Ning, quienes a su vez sujetaban las manos de su abuela._

­—¿Esa es acaso la abuela Wen? —pregunto Wei Ying sorprendido.

—Sí, ella se encargó de nosotros después la muerte de nuestros padres —respondió Wen Ning.

—Vaya, al menos se ve que tendrá una buena vida —dijo Wei Ying.

_—A-San, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de A-Jue y de ti —la madre de Jin GuangYao había soltado a su hijo, para ponerse a la altura del pequeño, quien sin dudarlo solo a su hermano y se aferró a la bondadosa mujer._

_—A-Jue, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Meng Shi y yo nos encargaremos de que no les falte nada —añadió la anciana, soltando a su nieta para darle un abrazo cariñoso al pequeño Nie MingJue._

—Da-Ge…—Nie HuaiSang parecía haberse puesto pálido.

—Supongo que ha esto podríamos llamarlo ironía—contesto Nie MingJue, mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del cementerio.

Lo demás no tardaron en seguirlo, hasta las afueras de una casa de dos plantas, tenía un jardín precioso lleno de peonias, las ventanas estaban abiertas, y de ellas salía el sonido de una tonada de piano, cualquiera podría decir sin duda, que el intérprete realmente tenía talento.

Nie MingJue abrió la pequeña rendija que separaba al jardín de la calle y entró, para después abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

_En su interior estaba la pequeña sala, en donde se encontraban Meng Shi, la abuela Wen, Wen Qing, Wen Ning y Nie MingJue, y a la izquierda se encontraban dos niños tocando el piano._

_El grupo siguió a Nie MingJue quien se había acercado a los niños que tocaban el piano con elegancia._

_—Meng Shi, A-San y A-Yao realmente parecen haber nacido para el arte, es más que seguro que tendrás a dos grandes artistas en un futuro —comento la abuela Wen mientras tomaba su taza de té con tranquilidad._

_—Lo sé, ambos son buenos para la música, y eso que no has visto a A-San con la pintura, pienso enviarlo a curso de arte este verano —comentó orgullosa Meng Shi, mientras los observaba tocar complacida._

_La pieza terminó, y los presentes aplaudieron._

—No sabes, cuanto me hubiera gustado que ella hubiera podido ver que ambos lo lograron sus sueños —dijo de pronto Nie MingJue.

—Entonces, tu madre y la abuela de los hermanos Wen…—Wei Ying parecía asombrado.

—Sí, mi madre no nos tuvo en las mejores circunstancias, pero nos dejó en buenas manos —le contesto Nie MingJue— Ambas no nos abandonaron, nunca nos faltó nada, ni permitieron que anheláramos cosas comunes.

Nie MingJue caminó hacia la salida, al parecer solo había entrado en la casa con el motivo de echar un simple vistazo. Los demás no dijeron nada y lo siguieron.

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta que copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lentamente del cielo, las calles se habían cubierto por aquel manto blanco y las personas parecían caminar abrigadas por las calles de aquel vecindario sencillo.

_En eso, vieron a un joven Jin GuangYao, caminar por la calle abrigado como todos los demás, en sus manos cargaba una bolsa de compra, llena de cosas, como leche y frutas._

_De pronto se oyó la tos de una persona, y desde dentro de un callejón, salió un joven tamaleándose, sus ropas estaban sucias y tenía varios moretones y restos de sangre en el rostro, era obvio que lo habían asaltado._

_El joven camino unos pasos antes de desmayarse justo en frente del adolescente Jin GuangYao, quien si pesarlo soltó sus compras y se apresuró a auxiliar al joven._

_—¿Amigo? ¿Está usted bien? —le pregunto Jin GuangYao en su impresión, pero no recibió respuesta, la gente que pasaba por ahí ni siquiera se molestó en brindarle una mano tampoco._

_Jin GuangYao entonces, aun sujetando la cabeza del extraño joven, tomó su teléfono y llamo a la ambulancia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo._

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —pregunto curioso Jin Ling.

—Unas personas intentaron secuestrarlo, pero él pudo escaparse, terminando en este barrio, y bueno, aquí lo asaltaron y le quitaron el poco dinero que aún conservaba —le respondió Ji n GuangYao.

—Esa persona, me da un aire familiar —comentó Wei Ying.

Jin GuangYao solo le sonrió.

_La ambulancia llego poco tiempo después y se llevaron al joven, pero Jin GuangYao también lo siguió._

—¿Los seguimos? —preguntó Jin Ling.

—No hace falta, esa persona había agarrado un fuerte resfriado y se había desmayado por la fiebre, así que, poco después de unas horas despertó y me pidieron que me lo llevara a casa —le contestó Jin GuangYao.

—Pero… ¡Era un extraño!

—Pero dejo de serlo —respondió Nie MingJue por su cuenta, luego le señalo a dos personas que bajaban de un taxi, una apoyada en otra, para después entrar a una casa— hablando del diablo.

Todos prestaron atención, se trataba de la misma casa que habían dejado atrás hace mucho, pero el jardín ahora estaba cubierto de nieve.

—¿Por qué no ves de quien se trata? —lo instó.

Jin Ling camino hacia la casa y los demás lo siguieron, Jin GuangYao, llevaba aquel joven apoyándolo en su hombro, se las arregló para abrir la puerta y lo condujo dentro.

_—Bienvenido a mi casa —dijo de manera amable._

_—Gracias, es muy bonita y parece muy acogedora, recuerdo que cuando era niño, mis padres y yo, vivimos en una casa de tamaño similar —respondió aquel joven._

—Esa voz, ¿Acaso no es…?

_—Lan XiChen, espero que pueda sentirse como en casa, por favor, permítame llevarlo arriba —dijo Jin GuangYao guiándolo hacia las escaleras._

_—Realmente lamento ser una molestia —se disculpó aquel Lan XiChen._

El grupo siguió a la pareja hasta una habitación, Jin GuangYao abrió la puerta y llevo a Lan XiChen hasta la cama, donde lo ayudo a costarse de la manera más delicada posible.

_—Descansa un momento aquí, iré a preparar algo para que puedas comer —le dijo, mientras lo cubría con las mantas._

_—Realmente te lo agradezco, no sé cómo podré pagarte —le agradeció._

_—Mi madre, siempre dice que todo se paga en esta vida, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, no debes preocuparte por ello —le respondió Jin GuangYao, para después salir de la habitación._

_Los siguientes recuerdos no fueron relevantes, vieron como Jin GuangYao iba y venía, mientras atendía a Lan XiChen._

—A todo esto, ¿En dónde se había metido Meng Shi? —pregunto Nie MingJue mirando a Jin GuangYao— A-San y yo habíamos ido a visitar a una tía lejana y los Wen no vivían con nosotros en ese entonces.

—A-Niang, había ido a una conferencia, y también a atender asuntos en el extranjero para ya sabes quienes —le respondió Jin GuangYao, mientras veía a un recuperado Lan XiChen recoger algunas prendas sucias y desparecer de la habitación.

—Esas ropas no son mías, ¿A caso le compraste ropa? —preguntó su amigo mientras comenzaba a seguirlo, los demás lo imitaron y siguieron a aquel Lan XiChen de cabello corto.

—Tú ropa era demasiado grande, la de A-San y la mía demasiado pequeñas, ¿Qué era lo que querías?, ¿Qué lo mantuviera desnudo? —preguntó Jin GuangYao con ironía.

Luego como si se hubiera acordado de la presencia de Lan XiChen a su lado, volteo a mirarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Er-Ge, por supuesto no me atrevería a…

XiChen le sonrió con cariño.

—Lo sé, A-Yao.

_—A-Yao —el otro Lan XiChen pronuncio a su nombre cuando se encontró con el otro él en el piso de abajo._

_—Lan-Ge, ¿Qué haces?, no deberías preocuparte por la ropa sucia, ya iba a recogerla._

_—A-Yao siempre está cuidando de mí y de la casa, me gustaría realmente ayudarte, déjame al menos lavar la ropa —pidió XiChen con su típica sonrisa amable._

_Jin GuangYao realmente pareció pensarlo, luego asintió._

_—Está bien. El cuarto de limpieza esta al final del pasillo —le señalo— hallaras todo lo necesario ahí, mientras tanto yo me encargaré de la comida, ¿De acuerdo?_

_XiChen asintió, y se dirigió hacia donde Jin GuangYao le había señalado._

—Espero realmente, que esta vez, haya sido de un poco de ayuda para A-Yao —comento XiChen mientras seguía a su otro yo, los demás lo imitaron.

Jin GuangYao le dio una sonrisa en respuesta, que más parecía ser de disculpas.

_Ni bien habían alcanzado al otro XiChen, cuando este salió todo apresurado del cuarto de limpieza, levando en sus manos una camiseta de color rosa._

_—A-Yao, te sonará absurdo, pero mi lógica me dice que esto no es normal —dijo cuando llego al final del pasillo, alzando la camiseta para enseñársela._

_Jin GuangYao salió de la cocina sosteniendo un cucharon, y en su cara varias emociones pasaron rápidamente, sorpresa, confusión, diversión y por último compasión._

_—Lan-ge, esta es tu primera vez lavando la ropa, ¿no es cierto? —intuyó, XiChen se sonrojo un poco y luego asintió._

_—Te sonará algo presumido, pero por lo general, hay gente en mi casa que se ocupa de estas cosas. —respondió XiChen, mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado algo incómodo— Pero no me malinterpretes, quiero aprender hacerlo, así que, por favor, enséñame._

_Jin GuangYao soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a él._

_—Bien, entonces. Sígueme._

_Jin GuangYao volvió con él al cuarto de limpieza, le explico las funciones de la lavadora que posiblemente ya había adivinado, y también le explico algunas normas, como separar la ropa colores, todo esto con tanta paciencia, que incluso, los observadores, que venían de otra época, pudieron comprenderlo_.

—Ese aparato es muy funcional, ojalá pudiéramos llevarlo a nuestro tiempo, cuando volvamos intentaré inventar algo parecido —aseguró Wei WuXian entusiasmado.

_Varios recuerdos volvieron a pasar, ambos sacando la ropa y tendiéndola por toda la casa, ya que debido a que era invierno no podían dejarla secar al sol. Jin GuangYao enseñándole a XiChen a cortar los vegetales, a como comer pizza, a limpiar y sacudir, a cocer uno que otro botón, e incluso a tejer._

_Ambos durmiendo juntos, platicando hasta altas horas de la noche o sentándose a hacer un dueto en el piano, XiChen enseñándole a tocar alguna nueva partidura, ambos jugando Go, entre otras cosas._

_Una tarde, mientras XiChen tocaba el viejo piano que tenían en casa, Jin GuangYao se acercó a él con un sobre adornado y después de dejar que su compañero terminar de tocar la pieza se lo entrego._

_—¿Qué es?_

_—Ábrelo._

_XiChen le sonrió con gentileza y abrió el sobre, después saco dos tiques de su interior._

_—Pensé que probablemente, haz estado aburrido aquí adentro, —comenzó Jin GuangYao— y me habías dicho la vez pasada que nunca habías ido al cine, así que pensé, que tal vez te gustaría ir hoy, conmigo, luego podríamos pasar por algún puesto de hamburguesas y también podría…_

_XiChen no lo dejo terminar y lo abrazó._

_—Gracias —pronunció contra su oreja— muchas gracias A-Yao, realmente me encantaría ir._

_Es así como ambos se prepararon para salir, las elegantes ropas que pudo haber vestido Lan XiChen en un pasado, fueron remplazados por un suéter cubierto por un abrigo y Jeans, antes de salir, Jin GuangYao incluso se tomó la molestia de ponerle un gorro y una bufanda con cariño._

—A todo esto, ¿No pensabas devolverlo a casa? —preguntó de pronto Nie MingJue al Jin GuangYao que tenía a su lado.

—No es que no quisiera, pero él no sabía su dirección. —contestó Jin GuangYao mientras seguían a la pareja.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, estamos hablando de un niño rico, que toda su vida no tuvo que preocuparse por cosas tan irrelevantes como la dirección de su casa tenía choferes para eso.

—¿Y la familia Lan no lo buscó? —esta vez fue Jiang Cheng quien preguntó.

—Lo hicieron, pero a ellos no les gusta aparecer en las noticias o esas cosas, así que limitaron su búsqueda y lo hicieron de manera privada, y XiChen había vuelto de un viaje escolar, solo se percataron de que había desaparecido cuando vieron que habían pasado días sin que el llamara, contactaron con la escuela y se enteraron por un profesor, de que viaje escolar había terminado hace semanas.

—Tal vez este equivocado, pero puedo asegurar que el Lan Zhong Zhu de aquí tampoco quería volver a casa —soltó de pronto Nie HuaiSang.

—En realidad pensaba lo mismo, se le ve muy feliz contigo —agregó Wei WuXian— ¿A caso la familia Lan sigue siendo de muchas reglas?

—En realidad lo es. —esta vez fue Wen Ning quien respondió— Wei-gongzi, incluso usted llegó a comentarme, que no solo su casa es aburrida, también lo es su comida.

Wei Ying se sorprendió al principio, pero después una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y miro a Lan WangJi.

—Así que es cierto lo que me dijiste —se dirigió a Jin GuangYao— Lan Zhan y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

—No tengo razones para mentirte —le respondió él.

_El grupo vio como Lan XiChen y Jing GuangYao entraron a el edifico, comieron palomitas y se divirtieron, también vieron como ambos salían y se dirigieron a un McDonald´s, ambos pidieron sus órdenes y se sentaron en una mesa, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales._

—Veo que los restaurantes no cambiaran mucho —comentó Wei Ying mientras curioseaba por el restaurante.

—Algunas necesidades humanas nunca cambian —le respondió Nie MingJue, mientras se distraía mirando la televisión.

_La ordenes de ambos llegaron y observaron como Jin GuangYao, ayudaba con cariño a XiChen a destapar su hamburguesa, luego lo vieron buscar algo entre las cosas que le habían puesto en su charola._

_—Lan-ge, ¿Qué buscas? —lo interrogó Jin GuangYao._

_—Los cubiertos, creo que se les han olvidado —respondió él, de manera sería._

_Jin GuangYao, que hasta ese momento había estado bebiendo su soda, casi se atraganta e intento tapar su sonrisa con su manga._

_—Lan-ge, no se necesitan cubiertos para comerlas. —le explicó Jin GuangYao— se comen así._

_Jin GuangYao tomo la hamburguesa con ambas manos, y espero a que su amigo lo imitará, luego se lo llevo a la boca y le dio una mordida, XiChen hizo lo mismo, y cuando bajo la hamburguesa, restos de cátsup y mostaza se quedaron atrapados en la comisura de su boca._

_—¿Cómo esta? —le preguntó Jin GuangYao._

_XiChen termino de masticar y luego le sonrió._

_—Esta mejor de lo que me la imaginaba —dijo, para después volver a dar otra mordida._

—¡Aiya!, esa cosa se ve buena, yo también quiero —exclamó Wei Ying.

—Cuando regresemos —le prometió Lan Zhan.

Jin GuangYao soltó una risita.

—Si tú yo del futuro te oyera, Hanguang-Jun, no te lo perdonaría —dijo Jin GuangYao.

Lan Zhan lo miró confundido.

—¿No le gustan? —pregunto Wei Ying con curiosidad.

—No, es comida rápida después de todo, en exceso no es muy saludable, de hecho, para esa salida, tuve que organizar mis porciones de carbohidratos y grasas —le respondió Jin GuangYao.

—¿Y a Wei WuXian le gustan? —Jin Ling preguntó.

Jin GuangYao sonrió.

—Sí, demasiado, la comida chatarra y el son buenos amigos, de hecho, suele pelearse con Wen Qing a menudo por ello.

—¿Y a mi Jiujiu?

—Supongo que lo normal —respondió Jin GuangYao, luego pareció pensarlo— ahora que lo recuerdo, Wen Qing me dijo una vez, que es difícil que rompa la dieta de su nutriólogo.

—¿Wen Qing te dijo…?

— ¿Y a mis padres? —Jin Ling interrumpió la pregunta de su Jiujiu.

—Tú madre es modelo y cantante, lo último que haría, sería comer más carbohidratos de los que le indican, a excepción de que se tratara de un caso en el que estuviera involucrado Wei WuXian, tú padre… él está en el mismo barco que tu Jiujiu.

—Oh, ¿Y a mí?

Jin GuangYao parecía haberse quedado en blanco por un momento, pero Wen Ning fue él que lo ayudo a responder.

—Sí, parecen gustarle, lo he visto comerlas junto a los jóvenes amos Lan, cuando me ha tocado recogerlos del colegio.

Jin Ling estaba dispuesto a seguir preguntando, pero vieron como Lan XiChen y Jin GuangYao del recuerdo se levantaban y salían del local, así que volvieron a seguirlos.

_—A-Yao, gracias, creo que esta es la salida más divertida que he tenido —dijo Lan XiChen._

_—Me alegra. Si no es mucho atrevimiento, me gustaría que…._

_—¿Joven amo Lan? ¿Es usted? —la voz de un hombre hizo que ambos se pararan y miraran hacia el hombre que los miraba desde la ventanilla de un auto._

_El hombre no espero una respuesta y se bajó del auto, el siempre hecho de que se hubiera parado, ya era suficiente confirmación para él._

_—Joven amo Lan, su familia ha estado muy preocupada —dijo el hombre mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia el auto— rastreamos su teléfono, pero nos fue en vano, sus padres, hermano y su tío se pondrán contentos._

_—Lao Buyi, espere, mi amigo —dijo XiChen, haciendo que él hombre por fin se percatara de Jin GuangYao._

_—¡Aiya!, disculpe, joven, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, la familia Lan…_

_—No es necesario —dijo rápidamente, luego miro a XiChen— espero que tengas un buen regreso a casa._

_—A-Yao, espera, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —le pidió XiChen._

_Jin GuangYao negó._

_—Espero que podamos vernos en un futuro, Joven amo Lan —se despidió de él._

_Y comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de XiChen._

—¡¿Puedo saber qué diablos fue esa actitud?! —lo reprendió Nie MingJue, después de ver la escena.

Jin GuangYao se rasco la nuca con incomodidad.

—Tuve algo de miedo, A-Niang siempre estuvo advirtiéndome sobre la gente rica, ya sabes, y aunque sabía desde que lavé su ropa, que no se trataba de una persona cualquiera, seguía siendo un niño.

—Xiao Shushu, ¿Cuántos años tenía usted?

—Unos quince, en ese momento, y tanto él como Da-Ge estaban en la superior.

—Veo que no importa la época, seguirás siendo bondadoso conmigo —dijo XiChen, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Jin GuangYao se limitó a sonreírle en respuesta.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por Er-Ge.

El grupo decidió dejar en paz a ese recuerdo en especial, y continuar buscando, mientras caminaban la nieve en las calles parecía ir desapareciendo, hasta que al final llegaron a un enorme edifico de color blanco.

Si Jin GuangYao contara las veces que había estado aquí, sin duda no le alcanzarían los dedos de las manos ni de los pies.

Nie MingJue le dedico una mirada llena de compasión, y volvió a palmearle la espalda.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le preguntó.

—Puede que esa sea la salida, no hay que descartar nada. —le respondió Jin GuangYao.

El resto del grupo parecían no comprender mucho, pero sin duda, lo siguieron en cuanto entró.

_Paredes blancas, y gente vestida de blanco, personas débiles, enfermas, preocupadas, hasta ahora, todo lo que veían parecía de todo, menos agradable._

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Jin Ling

—Un hospital. —respondió Jin GuangYao sin más.

—¿Un qué…?

—Hospital, las personas vienen aquí cuando están enfermas, o tienen algo que los afecte físicamente, Joven amo Jin —se apresuro a responderle Wen Ning —las personas de blanco son doctores y enfermeros, los primeros, cumplen la función de siempre, y los segundos, se encargan de cuidar a las personas hasta su recuperación.

Jin Ling quería seguir hablando, pero de repente se volvieron a topar con Jin GuangYao del recuerdo.

_Llevaba un enorme ramo de flores en sus manos, parecía cansado y abatido, pero, aun así, cuando se paro delante de una puerta, puso una enorme sonrisa antes de tocar un par de veces y abrir la puerta._

_—A-Niang, perdona la tardanza, los ensayos se extendieron hasta tarde y…_

_—No te preocupes A-Yao —la voz débil de una mujer le respondió— de hecho, llegas justo a tiempo._

El grupo decidido caminar y acercarse para ver mejor la escena. La mujer que le había respondido estaba acostada en una cama de hospital con sabas blancas, estaba muy delgada, con la piel pálida con ojeras visibles.

_Pero no estaba sola, en la habitación, había un hombre de traje con un portafolio, quien le estaba mostrando algunos documentos._

_—Meng Yao, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —lo saludó el hombre— Por favor acércate, también necesito hablar contigo._

_Jin GuangYao parecía aterrorizado con la presencia del hombre, pero aun así se acercó._

_—A-Niang, ¿por qué Wang Gao está aquí? —Jin GuangYao pregunto esto con la voz entrecortada._

_Su madre le sonrió con cariño y extendió una de sus manos débilmente hacia él, Jin GuangYao termino de acercarse y permitió que ella le acariciara el rostro._

_—A-Yao, supongo que ya no eres un niño, para que siempre te esconda las cosas malas —dijo con la voz llena de comprensión._

_—A-Niang, tú me dijiste que ya estabas mejor, que te darían de alta mañana —una lagrima silenciosa se resbalo por su mejilla mientras le reclamaba a su madre._

_La mujer secó con cariño sus lagrimas usando su dedo pulgar._

_—¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti?! ¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer sin ti?! —cuestionó mientras lloraba con más ganas._

_—No te preocupes por eso, estarán bien, Wang Mao ya me ha ayudado a arreglar todo para mi partida —le respondió con tranquilidad._

_—¿MingJue-ge y A-San saben de esto?_

_La mujer asintió._

_—Se enteraron hace unas horas, ya les he dicho que no se preocupen, ya los he asegurado, y tendrán lo suficiente para seguir estudiando hasta la Universidad, además, Ao Wen se encargara de ellos de ahora en adelante —explicó su madre de manera tranquila._

_—A-Niang…_

_—En cuanto a ti, también estas asegurado de la misma manera, pero, Ao Wen, solo se encargar de ti, en caso de que las cosas no vayan bien —lo interrumpió su madre._

_—A-Niang, ¿qué quieres decir?_

_—Quiero que cierta persona cumpla cierta promesa, A-Yao, porque, después de todo, tú eres su responsabilidad —le respondió su madre._

_—¿Cierta persona?_

_Su madre ya no pudo responder, unos toques secos se oyeron en la puerta segundos después._

_—Adelante. —dijo Wang Mao tras un asentimiento con Meng Shi._

_La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre vestido con ropas elegantes, y que sin duda parecían caras, seguido de otros tres hombres trajeados._

—¡Ese maldito perro! —espetó Nie MingJue, apretando los puños en cuanto lo vio.

—Ese hombre, me recuerda a alguien. —observó Jin Ling de manera casual.

_—Jin Guangshan, es grato saber que ha venido después de todo —pronuncio Meng Shi, con un tono cargado de ironía._

_—¿Meng Shi? —preguntó Jin Guangshan mientras la miraba comuna mezcla de compasión y asco._

_—Ya sabes quién soy, pasemos a lo importante —respondió la mujer con tono frio._

_—Bien, para empezar, podemos terminar todo este asunto, de manera pacífica, no es la primera vez que se compra el silencio de alguien, ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —preguntó Jin Guangshan con fastidio, para después chasquear los dedos, y hacer que uno de los hombres trajeados abriera un maletín lleno de dinero._

_Al ver esto, Meng Shi comenzó a reírse, hasta el punto de derramar algunas lágrimas._

_—Jin Guangshan, Jin Guangshan, ¿Quién demonios crees que soy? —dijo Meng Shi con burla— Tal vez ya lo has olvidado, pero tu hiciste una promesa delante de un juez hace dieciséis años, así que lo único que quiero por mi silencio, es que cumplas con tu palabra._

_Jin Guangshan parecido pensarlo un largo momento, luego como si se acordara de algo, sus cejas se alzaron en comprensión._

_En ese lapso, Wang Mao ya había acomodado algunos papeles en sus manos y se los entrego a uno de los hombres trajeados que habían venido con Jin Guangshan._

_—Ah, ya lo recuerdo, ¿eras la chica de la fiesta? —intentó._

_La frente de Meng Shi se arrugo con palpable molestia, sin embargo, el hombre que había revisado los papeles, que le había pasado Wang Mao, se acercó a su oído y le susurro algunas cosas._

_—Discúlpame, eres la secretaria general de los Wen, es que se te ve muy diferente —dijo esta vez seguro._

_—Hazte el tonto, ¿A tantas mujeres les ha firmado un acuerdo, que ni siquiera recuerda sus nombres? —pregunto ella con ironía._

_—Sí, bueno, ¿Qué quieres?, mi tiempo es oro —le respondió él mirando a su abogado._

_—Señor Jin, usted prometió encargase del hijo que usted tuvo con esta mujer, —intervino su abogado— usted estableció, que al niño se le trataría como a uno de sus hijos legales, y que incluso tendría parte de la herencia._

_—¡¿Qué yo hice qué?! —Jin Guangshan estaba aterrado._

_—Tal vez, debería de dejar de hacer promesas estúpidas, más si es delante de un juez —le dijo Meng Shi con una sonrisa triunfante._

_—Debe de haber alguna menera de…_

_—Si tú no estas dispuesto a cumplir con el acuerdo, me temo que tendré que hacer público todo lo que paso con nosotros, y demandarlo por…_

_—Meng Shi, querida, realmente admiro tu valor para querer enfrentarte a la familia Jin, pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando? —la interrumpió Jin Guangshan._

_Meng Shi no se intimido y, por el contrario, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_—Señor Jin, creo que tengo que recordarle, que soy la secretaria general de los Wen, soy prácticamente parte de esa familia, y no es por amenazarlo, pero ellos no solo son inversores en su corporación, también son fuertes inversores en la corporación de los Jiang, ¿A caso ellos no son amigos íntimos suyos?_

_La sangre del rostro de Jin Guangshan pareció drenarse._

_—Pero tranquilícese, no soy una perra ambiciosa como lo es su esposa, no quiero que mi hijo sea heredero de su fortuna, me basta con que reciba el mismo trato y recursos que su hijo legítimo, que se le dé un techo, comida, educación, y las posibilidades de seguir triunfando en lo que ama._

_Jin Guangshan miró a sus abogados un momento, y después de meditarlo, asintió._

_—De acuerdo, lo recibiré bajo mi cuidado._

_—Bien, entonces, firme aquí. — Wang Mao, le extendió otro papel, él se lo pasó a sus abogados, quienes le asintieron después de leerlo y se lo entregaron de vuelta._

_Después de firmar el contrato, se secó la frente y le dio una mirada a Meng Yao, que, hasta el momento, solo se había quedado callado, a un lado de su madre._

_—Este es…_

_—Sí. —le respondió Meng Shi, luego miro a su hijo— A-Yao, él es tu padre, se encargará de ti en cuanto yo deje este mundo._

_—¡Aiya!, ¡Pero si es tu vivo reflejo MengMeng! —exclamó Jin Guangshan— ahora que lo recuerdo, yo babeaba por tu madre cuando era más joven, hasta que…_

_Meng Shi tosió incomoda._

_—A-Yao no necesita saber, lo cobarde que fuiste, puedes irte —le dijo la mujer_

_El hombre le dio una ultima mirada a Meng Yao, y salió de la habitación junto a los hombres que habían venido con él._

—Él… ese hombre era Yeye, ¿Verdad? —pregunto Jin Ling.

Jin GuangYao le asintió, y después salió de la habitación, al parecer ya había tenido suficiente.

El grupo salió del hospital y siguieron deambulando, hasta que de pronto Jin Ling se detuvo.

—Xiao Shushu, esta casa…

_La “casa”, era una enorme mansión, con el emblema de la familia Jin marcada a través de los blancos muros que la rodeaban._

Jin GuangYao suspiró con pesar al verla.

—Si te soy sincero, prefiero no entrar —le confesó a su sobrino— no tengo ni un buen recuerdo ahí.

—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?, Yeye dijo que te trataría bien, y recuerdo que Nainai siempre fue muy buena —lo interrogó Jin Ling.

—A-Ling, a veces las personas que nos quieren no pueden querer a otras personas de la misma manera —intervino Wei WuXian.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño.

—Tú ya has visto a tus padres —le señalo a Wei WuXian, luego se dirigió hacia Jin GuangYao— y tú a los tuyos, ¡yo también necesito ver a mi padre!

Una vez dicho esto, Jin Ling no los esperó, empujó las puertas de la mansión, y entro corriendo.

—¡A-Ling espera! —Jin GuangYao se apresuró y lo persiguió, seguido de los demás.

Tenía buenos recuerdo con Jin ZiXuan, pero no en esa casa.

Cuando por fin lograron alcanzarlo, lo vieron parado en el enorme vestíbulo de la mansión, observando algo, o más bien a alguien.

—A-Ling, si quieres ver a tu padre, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí —dijo Jin GuangYao entre jadeos, cuando por fin lo alcanzo, luego alzó la mirada y vio lo que su sobrino observaba.

_Era el joven Meng Yao, posiblemente uno o dos años más grande, estaba inclinado en el piso, al parecer fregándolo, lo interesante, era que lo hacia con un cepillo de dientes._

_Después unos minutos, Meng Yao suspiró con cansancio, enderezo su espalda y se secó el sudor de la frente, justo en ese instante se oyeron pasos venir de algún lado, y poco después apareció otro joven de su misma edad._

—A-Ling, vámonos de aquí. —le rogó Jin GuangYao a su sobrino, agarrándolo del brazo, mientras intentaba jalarlo hacia la entrada.

Pero Jin Ling se sacudió, y siguió firme en su lugar.

_A diferencia de Meng Yao, que seguía en el suelo, este chico vestía pulcramente, y llevaba un aire de arrogancia al andar, esta persona traía una copa llena de helado en la mano, y cuando pasó al lado de Meng Yao, una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia se formó en su rostro._

—¡Vaya!, El pavorreal seguirá igual de creído que siempre —dijo Wei WuXian.

—¡Wei WuXian!, ya no eres un niño. —lo reprendió Jiang Cheng— Compórta… ¡Que hijo de perra!

_El Jin ZiXuan de aquel recuerdo, había vaciado la copa llena de helado justo a los pies de Meng Yao, y luego la había esparcido con el pie, creando un batidero en el piso de mármol._

_El Meng Yao del recuerdo, al ver esto, incluso parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento._

_—¡Tú niño inservible! —la voz de una mujer se oyó de fondo, y Meng Yao pareció paralizarse, para después comenzar a temblar._

_Una elegante y hermosa mujer apareció después acompañada, de varias empleadas._

_—¡Veo que ni para limpiar un piso sirves! —regañó, luego miro a su hijo— ZiXuan, que haces parado ahí, apresúrate o llegaras tarde a tu cita._

_—Sí, A-niang —contestó ZiXuan._

_Estaba a punto de seguir su camino, cuando la mujer volvió a hablarle._

_—Espera, deja que Meng Yao limpie tus zapatos, no pensaras irte así, cámbiate— le ordeno la mujer._

—Y como él estúpido que eras, ¡seguiste aguantado ese tipo de abusos por cinco años! — dijo de pronto Nie MingJue.

—¿Por que te quedaste?, no era como si no tuvieras a donde ir —lo apoyo Wei WuXian.

Jin GuangYao empezó a pensarlo, en realidad, eso era cierto, pero…

—En realidad, había una razón para ello, hay algo que he estado olvidando, algo que estaba aquí y me impedía irme —dijo de pronto, dejando ese recuerdo atrás y subiendo las escaleras de aquella mansión los demás lo siguieron.

Jin GuangYao comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta, cada habitación parecía albergar un recuerdo, en algunas, la señora Jin lo golpeaba con una especie de vara de madera, en otros era el limpiando, o haciendo una que otra cosa, hasta que llego al final de un largo pasillo.

_El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero se podía distinguir claramente una silueta acurrucada en el fondo de la habitación._

_La respiración de Jin GuangYao se detuvo en cuanto la miro._

_Uno de sus yo del recuerdo, entonces apareció, encendió las luces y se arrodillo al lado de lo que antes parecía ser una silueta._

_Al parecer era un adolescente, tal vez solo unos años menor que él, estaba en posición fetal, temblando como una hoja al viento._

_—A-Yu, soy yo —dijo Meng Yao, tocando delicadamente su hombro._

_En cuanto oyó su voz, aquel chico se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a llorar._

_—Gege, ya no aguanto más, detesto estar aquí— sollozó una voz demasiado familiar._

_Meng Yao, lo apartó un poco y seco sus lágrimas, dejando a la vista el delicado rostro del niño._

_—A-Yu, está bien, dame solo unos días más, ya tengo todo listo, te sacaré de aquí —prometió Meng Yao._

—Ese niño, es…—Jin Ling parecía sorprendido.

—Es Mo XuanYu —completo Wei WuXian— ¿Cómo es posible?, su alma debía haberse destruido cuando…

El sonido seco de las rodillas de Jin GuangYao tocando el piso lo interrumpió.

—Me había olvidado de él, creo que he estado, confundiendo todo —dijo de pronto.

Lan XiChen se apresuró a sostenerlo.

—A-Yao, ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Er-Ge, necesitamos salir de aquí —le rogó el de vuelta.

XiChen le asintió, y comenzó a levantarlo.

_De pronto un fuerte golpe se oyó, seguido de algunos lloriqueos. Después, otro MengYao apareció corriendo al final de los pasillos, en su rostro se veía claramente la preocupación, no se había quitado el abrigo, como si hubiera entrado a la casa sin tiempo para hacerlo._

Abrió una de las puertas del pasillo, y desapareció por esta.

—Vámonos, los recuerdos son buenos, pero este lugar a sido el nido de mis pesadillas por años —dijo Jin GuangYao mientras caminada al lado de XiChen con delicadeza.

—En tu vida pasada…—XiChen se obligó a tragar para poder continuar— ¿Madam Jin te golpeaba?

No quería mentirle a XiChen, pero seguramente, a este punto, su expresión y como se rehusó a mirarlo tras la pregunta, ya lo habían delatado.

Jin GuangYao suspiró, antes de responder.

—Ella tenia sus razones, incluso en esta vida futura, ella descargaba sus frustraciones en ambos, más que odio o rencor, siempre sentí lastima por ella —dijo con voz neutral, mientras que al mismo tiempo veían salir corriendo a Mo XuanYu del cuarto en donde su yo del recuerdo antes había entrado.

_Tenia la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre, y al pasar por su lado, se veía claramente que se había roto la cabeza, el chico entro en otra habitación, pero salió segundos después cargando una mochila, en su cara se veía la determinación, de alguna manera, era como ver a Wei WuXian._

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Jin Ling, hablando después de mucho.

_Sin embargo, cuando creían que se iría de largo, entro a la habitación anterior, y después salió junto a otra persona sosteniendo a Meng Yao._

_—Te dije que te fueras —lo reprendió este último con voz débil._

_—Tú no te fuiste por mí, así que yo no me marcharé sin ti —le contesto Mo XuanYu._

_Meng Yao sonrió entre dientes._

_—Eres muy valiente —le dijo._

El grupo comenzó a seguirlos.

Ambos chicos estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando se oyeron algunos pasos.

Meng Yao entonces, empujo el brazo de su hermano y le hizo señas al otro hombre que los acompañaba, para que se lo llevara. El chico estaba en desacuerdo, pero aun así el hombre lo arrastro rápidamente a la salida.

Meng Yao se sostuvo del barandal, y miro a los dueños de los pasos, eran Madan Jin y Jin Guangshan.

—¿Por qué estas así? —preguntó su padre.

—Señor Jin, creo que esta casa ya no es para mi didi o para mí, así que, le aviso que ya no le causaremos más molestias, a usted o a su esposa —respondió él con voz firme.


	31. Chapter 31

_—¿No es para ustedes?, ¿Desde cuándo la disciplina está mal? —lo regañó Jin Guangshan._

_—Entonces yo le pregunto, ¿Desde cuando amar a alguien está mal? —respondió él._

_—¿Amar a alguien?, ja, ja, ja —Jin Guangshan comenzó a reírse y luego volvió a mirarlo— ¿Llamas a la anormalidad de ese niño amor?_

_—¡Sí!, ¿Qué tiene de malo que él también se enamore?, es un adolescente, no era necesario que hicieran un escándalo, llegando al punto de golpearlo._

_—Ustedes dos, no solo son dos hijos de distintas putas, también son la vergüenza de esta familia —intervino Madame Jin, haciendo que la frente Meng Yao se arrugara con palpable enojo._

_—¡¿Vergüenza?!, nuestra orientación sexual me da más orgullo, del que usted algún día sentirá por su matrimonio. —respondió Meng Yao claramente molesto._

_Sin embargo, quien hubiera pensado que lo siguiente que sentiría sería aquel fuerte puñetazo, que incluso le hizo caer por las escaleras._

_—¡Lárgate y llévate al otro engendro! ¡No quiero volverlos a ver! ¡Ambos me dan asco! —grito Jin Guangshan, haciendo que incluso Jin Ling se encogiera al lado de Jiang Cheng._

El grupo pasó de largo y bajo las escaleras, viendo como Jin GuangYao tosía sangre, pero después se levantaba de manera orgullosa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de manera trémula.

_Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, incluso se atrevió a darles una sonrisa de despedida a sus maltratadores._

_Una vez fuera, Mo XuanYu y el otro hombre se apresuraron a ayudarlo._

_Meng Yao le sonrió a su pequeño hermano con alivio, antes de caer inconsciente._

—¿Qué pasó?, a mis abuelos no les gustaba que ellos fueran…he…

—A A-Yu le gustan los chicos, y eso nunca debió ser su problema —respondió Jin GuangYao, luego dio un suspiro y prosiguió— en aquella ocasión, lo encontraron besándose con otro chico, a tu nainai le indigno tanto, que lo amarró a su cama para pegarle.

Jin GuangYao se separo de XiChen, pero tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por las calles.

—¿Y cómo lo supiste?

—El hombre que viste ayudándonos fue el jardinero, yo apenas había llegado de la universidad, se suponía que iba recoger algunas cosas para mi trabajo, pero en cuanto llegué, el hombre me dijo lo que había pasado, así que corrí para ver que ocurría.

—¿No pudiste haberlo sacado de ese lugar antes? —esta vez fue Wei WuXian.

—No era tan fácil, el seguía siendo un menor de edad y yo estaba ahorrando para contratar un abogado, las cosas en un futuro serán algo distintas, sin embargo, ese incidente nos ayudo a salir de ahí.

—¿Qué paso después?

—Cuando llegué, la señora Jin ya le había roto la cabeza contra el muro, recibí los golpes por A-Yu, mientras lo desataba, en las escaleras, aquel puñetazo, me fracturo la mandíbula, y la caída dos costillas, estuve internado como un mes.

—¿Los señores Jin no tomaron represalias? —pregunto Wei Ying

—En realidad, en este punto de la historia, entró la familia Jiang —le respondió Nie MingJue, mientras volvían a toparse con el edificio blanco de la vez pasada.

—¿Mi familia intervino? —preguntó Jiang Cheng.

—No como tal, tanto Wei WuXian como tú, acompañaron a A-San al hospital a ver a A-Yao, y ya que su Jiejie estaba comprometida con Jin ZiXuan…

—Le avisamos a los tíos Jiang —completo Wei Ying

—Así es, ambos vinieron a corroborar la historia con sus propios ojos, de hecho, fue gracias a ellos, que no volvieron a molestarlos y al mismo tiempo, lograron una manutención para A-Yu —corroboró Nie MingJue.

—El compromiso de mi Shijie…

—Tú tía Yu lo rompió, también retiraron varias acciones de la compañía Jin —le respondió Jin GuangYao mientras entraban nuevamente al hospital— pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo las cosas se arreglaron, él amor vence barreras, y ZiXuan demostró que él podía ser diferente.

—Mi A-Die…

—Se convirtió en un gran amigo, sigue siendo mi gege, después de todo —le respondió Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa.

De hecho, vieron ZiXuan entrar al hospital con una bolsa de papel.

—¿Vamos?

_Siguieron a Jin XiXuan, el cual entró a una habitación, después de tocar, y el grupo no dudo en entrar tampoco._

_Jin GuangYao se veía mucho mejor, ya estaba vestido sentado en la cama, de hecho, a su lado, sentado en un banco, se encontraba Lan XiChen y en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba Nie MingJue, metiendo varias cosas en una mochila._

_El chico se unió a ellos un poco incómodo._

_—Por cierto, supe que ya te estaban dando de alta, así que he venido por ti, aunque creo que ya no me necesitas —dijo Jin ZiXuan mirando a las dos personas que lo acompañaban._

_—Lo llevaremos a casa, aunque, puede venir, si quieres —le respondió Nie MingJue sin mirarlo._

_—Creo, que por hoy pasaré, posiblemente vaya el fin de semana —respondió ZiXuan._

_—Gege, deberías tener cuidado al salir con A-Li, si sus familias se enteran de que siguen juntos, terminaran metiéndose en problemas —le advirtió Jin GuangYao._

_Jin ZiXuan dio un largo suspiro y después lo miró._

Wen Qing termino de acomodar los cuerpos de los nueve en un circulo perfecto, bajo la mirada atenta de los ancianos de las diferentes sectas.

No es que no hubieran intentado ya alguna técnica para despertar a los cuatro líderes de secta, pero curiosamente todo había resultado inútil, así que ahora, después de horas de intentarlo, decidieron como ultimo recurso, confiar en esa mujer.

A quien hace algunas horas, casi vuelven a llevar a la hoguera, al llegar con cuatro de los líderes más importantes, inconscientes.

Wen Qing no les dirigió ninguna mirada, y después de instalar los últimos talismanes se sentó en posición de loto, tranquilamente en medio del circulo que había formado, y llevo sus manos hacia su cuello.

—Gugu, déjame ayudarte —dijo de pronto la voz de Lan SiZhui.

Ella asintió y le hizo un espacio para que se sentara en medio del circulo.

Momentos después, mostro lo que había estado agarrando, en su palma abierta estaba un pequeño collar en forma de loto, si se le diera una primera mirada, cualquiera diría que se trataba del símbolo de la familia Jiang.

Este pequeño dije, tenia además, una especie de pequeño diamante adornándolo en medio, un detalle sutil y al mismo tiempo elegante.

—Los sueños y recuerdos están enlazados a las emociones, —comenzó a explicarle Wen Qing a su sobrino— las técnicas de cultivo están bien, pero siempre y cuando se trate de un ser pensante, debes tomar en cuenta sus emociones.

Lan SiZhui asintió de manera obediente.

—Escucha A-Yuan, nuestro difunto tío Wen Ruohan era un tirano— soltó de pronto, ganándose algunas miradas desconcertantes de los ancianos, en especial de Lan QiRen— pero, era un gran cultivador, el decía, que cuando un laberinto de sueños era fuerte, lo único que quedaba era contratacar con algo de gran valor emocional.

Ella le entrego el collar.

—En este caso, este objeto no solo es valioso para mí, también viene del lugar de donde originalmente viene A-Yao, si esto no me deja ser guía, nada lo hará— le explico.

—Entiendo —dijo SiZhui devolviéndole el collar.

Wen Qing llenó de energía espiritual al collar, logrando que este levitara en el aire.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella.

SiZhui asintió, y también comenzó a pasar energía espiritual al collar, después de que ambos comenzaran a meditar.

Wei WuXian se sentía de manera contradictoria y sentía que, si las cosas con Jiang Cheng ya eran difíciles, después de lo último, posiblemente jamás volvería a poder mirarlo a la cara.

Cuando volvió a ver a Jiang YanLi no pudo resistirse y volvió a tocarla, enviándolos automáticamente a un recuerdo de su futuro.

No entendía mucho, pero ya se sentía culpable.

_El Jiang Cheng del recuerdo lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, mientras que su yo bajaba la cabeza, se veía miserable y culpable._

_Ese lugar parecía un basurero, tal vez era su habitación, había botellas de cristal y latas de cerveza tiradas por doquier, así como algunos empaques de cigarrillos aquí y allá._

_—¡Eres un idiota! —le espetó Jiang Cheng— ¡Una maldita basura que debería estar muerta!_

_Luego comenzó a caminar hacia él decidido, y le alzó la mano, provocando que tanto él como su yo del recuerd,o se estremecieran esperando lo peor._

_Jiang Cheng le dio un fuerte puñetazo, provocando que el Wei WuXian del recuerdo se tambaleara y que Lan Zhan que hasta el momento había intentado mantenerse apacible al lado de su esposo frunciera el ceño con evidente desagrado._

_Jiang Cheng volvió a alzar la mano hacia él, pero un segundo golpe, jamás llegó, para sorpresa de los presentes, Jiang Cheng abrazo a Wei WuXian y comenzó a llorar en silencio._

_—No es tu culpa, ¡no tenias por que irte idiota!, siempre te vas y me dejas solo, ¡eres un maldito egoísta, y también un cobarde de mierda! —lo regaño sin soltarlo._

_—Jiejie, jiejie jamás volverá a bailar por mi culpa— le contestó Wei WuXian con la voz quebrada antes de comenzar a llorar también._

_—Tienes razón, ella no volverá a bailar, mientras sigas arrastrándote en tu miseria —dijo de pronto una voz fastidiada._

_El grupo volteo encontrándose con una Wen Qing._

_—Qing-Jie…—lloriqueó Wei WuXian_

_—Tus investigaciones tienen más del setenta por ciento de probabilidades de éxito, que tal, si en vez de preocupar a tu novio y abandonar a tu familia, vuelves y nos enseñas, como los dos orgullos de la familia Jiang, logran lo imposible —le propuso ella mientras le arqueaba una ceja._

_Ambos chicos ya se habían separado de su abrazo, pero seguían unidos por un solo brazo sobre sus hombros._

_Wei WuXian les sonrió a ambos mientras se sorbia la nariz._

_—Jiejie, ella… ¿No me odia? —le preguntó a Jiang Cheng._

_—No, creo que con esto hemos comprobado, que no importa con que estupidez salgas, no podemos odiarte, maldito pedazo de…_

_—¡Basta!, deja de insultarlo, hace horas andabas llorando por qué no lo encontrábamos —lo interrumpió Wen Qing._

_—¡Yo no…!, ¿Llorar por este estúpido?, ¡Ja!_

_—Sí, sí, lo que usted diga vicepresidente Jiang, ¿Les parece si nos vamos? —dijo Wen Qing con tono neutro, luego miro a Wei Ying— A-Li y tu novio están muy preocupados, tus tíos y tus padres ni se diga._

_Wei Ying comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, otra vez y comenzó a caminar lado al lado con Jiang Cheng hacia la salida._

_—¡No vuelvas desparecerte así!, ¿Quién diablos crees que eres?, ¿Un huérfano?, tienes familia a la cual preocupar ¡idiota! —comenzó a regañarlo Jiang Cheng otra vez._

_—Pensé que me odiabas, y que no querías verme, de hecho, pensé que querías matarme —se excusó Wei Ying._

El grupo quería seguirlos, pero se percataron de que tanto Wei Ying como Jiang Cheng, parecían tener un aura oscura rodeándolos.

Momentos después, vieron como Wei Ying regresaba en sí y miraba a Jin GuangYao, como diciéndole, “¿nos vamos?”.

El grupo comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Era extraño, pero parecía que la mayoría de los recuerdos con los que se atravesaban, tenían un toque oscuro o nostálgico, y lejos de ayudar, no parecían estar encontrando ninguna pista hacia la salida.

Jin GuangYao suspiró con cansancio, tenía buenos recuerdos, pero casi no se estaba encontrando con ninguno.

—¿Qué es eso?, ¿Un fantasma? —la repentina pregunta de Jin Ling, lo puso alerta de nuevo.

Jin GuangYao presto atención, una figura blanca se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Después de unos instantes, el grupo pudo distinguir que era.

—¡Es un fantasma! —exclamó Nie HuaiSang aterrorizado, mientras se cubría con su abanico.

—Esos…esos… ¡Esos son perros!, ¡Lan Zhan sálvame! —Wei Ying pegó un grito de terror y se aferro a los brazos de Lan WangJi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Tranquilos, no es un fantasma, es…

—Parece una doncella —dijo Jin Ling.

En efecto, lo era, era una mujer vestida de blanco, sosteniendo un ramo de violetas y rosas blancas, sobre su cabeza, una pulcra corona de flores descansaba sobre el velo que la cubría.

Curiosamente, tres perros la escoltaban, un precioso labrador a su lado derecho, un enorme husky a su lado izquierdo y un intimidante dóberman al frente, todos adornados también, con pequeñas coronas de flores.

—¿Es una especie de novia? —preguntó Jiang Cheng.

—Lo es, sí, —contestó Jin GuangYao con nostalgia palpable.

—En mi opinión la novia más hermosa que un día pude ver —le secundo Nie MingJue.

La especie de novia terminó por cortar la distancia hacia ellos, como era de esperar una enorme sonrisa carmesí adornaba su rostro, que aquel velo dejaba entrever.

—Jiejie, se ve tan preciosa como aquel día— exclamó Wen Ning.

—¿Wen Qing? —Wei WuXian parecía realmente sorprendido.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—Awww, ¡que chica más linda! —exclamó de pronto Jin Ling, mientras comenzaba a acariciar al Husky que había venido con “Wen Qing”. — ¡Jiujiu mira!, ¡Se parece a Fairy!

Jiang Cheng iba a reprenderlo, pero al verlo, como si de su dueño se tratara. tanto el labrador como el dóberman que habían venido, lo alcanzaron entusiasmados y lo tiraron al suelo, como era de esperarse no pudo resistirse y comenzó a acariciarlos, mientras se reía, olvidándose de todo.

—No, nos hemos movido a ningún recuerdo, y ella no debería estar aquí, eso quiere decir que ella es nuestra guía —declaró Jin GuangYao.

—Pues vaya guía más aterradora, no solo no parece una novia, también viene con esos monstruos, ¿no podía venir sola? —comento Wei Ying casi temblando, mientras que Lan Zhan lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Ella no puede elegir su forma al guiarnos, si pudiera, te aseguro que no elegiría esta —le respondió Jin GuangYao, luego les dio una mirada a los perros— no te preocupes, ellos no te harán nada, dos de ellos son perros guardaespaldas y el labrador, él es un perro terapeuta.

—¿Un qué…?

—Un perro adiestrado para ayudar a los humanos en áreas asistenciales —le explicó Wen Ning.

—¡Oh!, ¡Mira!, tiene una placa en el cuello. —dijo Jin Ling tomando la placa, luego leyó— Caramel. Es un bonito nombre. ¿Cómo se llaman los otros dos?

—El de las orejas puntiagudas es Sweet y la otra es Bubble —le respondió Wen Ning.

—¡Ja!, ¡Qué nombres más ridículos! —expresó Wei Ying todavía temblando.

—Ridículo tú, por miedoso —le respondió Jin Lin— a mi me parecen nombres muy tiernos.

Jin Ling le rasco detrás de las orejas a Caramel.

—Bueno, dejemos de lado el tema de los perros. —interfirió Jin GuangYao, luego miro a Wen Qing— A-Qing, por favor, llévanos a la salida.

Wen Qing asintió sin decir nada, dio vuelta en sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

El grupo comenzó a seguirla, con Jin Ling acompañado de un perro y Jiang Cheng de dos, aunque no se lo dijeron, por consideración, ambos prefirieron caminar atrás, mandando a Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi adelante.

Mientras iban caminando, los edificios que, hasta ahora, se mantenían presentes sin importar en donde iban, comenzaron a desaparecer, como si fueran hechos de ceniza.

Sin embargo, parecían irse transformando en otra cosa.

Habían llegado a un muelle en un lago, en la punta de aquel muelle, estaban sentadas tres personas, el grupo siguió a “Wen Qing” hasta alcanzarlos.

Eran Wei WuXian, Jiang YanLi y Jiang Cheng.

— _Siempre te vas y me abandonas, y como el idiota que soy, siempre voy a buscarte —dijo Jiang Cheng, por su tono, parecía estar ebrio, de hecho, tenia una lata de cerveza entre las manos._

_Jiang YanLi soltó una risita al escuchar esas palabras._

_—Jiang Cheng, tu siempre estas amenazándome, es normal que termine huyendo —le contestó Wei WuXian con burla._

_—Va, ¡excusas!, algún día voy a cansarme y ya no iré por ti —amenazó el otro._

_—A-Cheng, dudo que eso ocurra, no importa que pasé, siempre iremos por A-Xian —dijo Jiang YanLi, mientras tomaba las manos libres de ambos._

_—No, va a ocurrir, y cuando eso pasé, escúchame bien estúpido —Jiang Cheng señalo a Wei WuXian sin soltar la lata— tendrás que regresar por ti mismo._

_—¿Regresar por mi mismo? —le preguntó arqueando las cejas._

_—Sí, tienes que regresar, porque, si no voy por ti, de todos modos, me pondré a esperarte, como el estúpido que soy —respondió Jiang Cheng antes de balancearse y terminar por acostarse._

_—A-Cheng, no te digas así —le pidió Jiang YanLi._

_Wei WuXian comenzó a reírse._

_—Estas demasiado ebrio —dijo entre risas._

_—¿Volverás o no? —pregunto el otro de manera seria, desde el piso del muelle._

_Wei Ying le dio una mirada a Jiang YanLi, ambos se sonrieron y terminaron por imitar a Jiang Cheng._

_—Voy a volver, les prometí estar a su lado, y eso haré —respondió mientras miraban al cielo— tal vez me cueste un poco, pero lo haré._

Wen Qing comenzó a caminar nuevamente y los demás la siguieron.

Sin imaginárselo, llegaron a un hermoso Jardín de piedras blancas, parecido a los de Gusu.

En medio de este, había una mesita elegante rodeado de cuatro sillas, y en una de ellas, estaba sentada una hermosa mujer vestida con un traje hanfu, tomando el té tranquilamente, mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos.

—Te parecerá raro, —dijo de pronto XiChen a Jin GuangYao— pero esa mujer se parece mucho a mi…

_—A-niang, buenas tardes —su misma voz lo interrumpió._

_Lan XiChen y Meng Yao había aparecido de uno de los pasillos y caminaban hacia ella._

_La mujer por su parte, dejo el libro y alzó la vista, sus ojos dorados se llenaron de alergia al ver a XiChen y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

—Esa mujer, se parece mucho a ti Lan Zhan —expresó de repente Wei Ying, olvidándose de los.

Lan Zhan miraba a la mujer con sorpresa, pero después le dio una mirada a su hermano, quien le asintió en confirmación.

—Es mi muqin —le respondió a Wei Ying.

—Se nota, es muy hermosa, y tal parece que has heredado sus hermosos ojos —dijo de manera coqueta.

_—A-Chen, querido, ¿Quién es tu amigo? —pregunto la mujer con tono alegre._

_—A-Niang, te dije que te presentaría a alguien, ¿recuerdas? —le respondió XiChen, mientras un nervioso Meng Yao se esforzaba por sonreír._

_—Oh, entonces, tu debes ser el querido A-Yao de mi A-Chen —pronuncio la mujer con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano, provocando que el rostro del joven Meng Yao se pusiera rojo y mirara a XiChen con una especie de terror, combinado con vergüenza._

_La mujer sonrió al ver su mirada._

_—No te preocupes querido, ya lo sé, está bien, no me molesta, mientras mi A-Chen sea feliz —lo consoló._

_Luego, Meng Yao, reuniendo fuerzas, extendió su mano hacia la mujer y termino el saludo._

_—Es un encanto…digo, estoy encantado de conocerla Madam Lan —se presentó._

_La mujer ensancho su sonrisa con cariño._

_—Gracias, por lo primero, e igualmente por lo segundo —dijo ella._

—A-Yao, ¿Es en serio?, ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? —lo interrogó Nie MingJue con un deje de diversión.

—Bueno Da-Ge, un año atrás, los Jin me habían corrido de su casa, junto a mi hermano por que este era gay. Se suponía que Er-Ge iba a presentarme como un amigo, ya que su familia es muy tradicional, tú ibas a acompañarnos y al final, resultó que tu cancelaste, y Lan XiChen ya le había hablado de nuestra relación a su madre, y aparte ¡era la madre de mi novio!

_—Queridos, ¿por qué no se sientan? —la mujer los invitó, ambos jóvenes se sentaron y la mujer comenzó a servirles té— ¿Puedo llamarte A-Yao?_

_Él asintió._

_—Ya que al fin te conozco, déjame agradecerte, por haber cuidado de mi hijo hace años —dijo ella mientras se sentaba._

_—No fue nada, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho —respondió él rápidamente._

_—Eres una persona muy amable, tú madre debió ser una grandiosa mujer —le contestó ella._

_—Lo fue, solía ser muy bondadosa también._

_—Me lo imagino, ¿ella te inspiró en tu carrera?_

_—Sí, desde pequeño, ella apreciaba mucho el arte y la música, de hecho, era una excelente interprete, pero su padre no la dejo ir por ese camino, por eso siempre me apoyó a mi y a mi hermano adoptivo —le explicó._

_La mujer pareció emocionarse tras sus palabras._

_—Sin duda me hubiera caído bien, no hay personas más sensibles y abiertas, que las que disfrutan del arte. —respondió ella, luego declaró— Me gustan mucho ese tipo de personas, de hecho, fue una de las razones por las que me enamoré de mi esposo._

_—¿En serio? —preguntó Jin GuangYao._

_—Sí, y hablando de eso… ¡Lan Er-Gege!_

Ambos jades se pusieron alerta, tras el llamado de su madre, si ella lo decía, solo había una persona a la que ella podría llamar así.

_Momentos después, un hombre parecido a Lan XiChen de túnicas blancas comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, tanto Meng Yao como XiChen se levantaron por cortesía._

_—A-Die —saludó XiChen._

_Su padre le tocó el hombro en respuesta, con una sonrisa tranquila, que también le dedico a Jin GuangYao, luego se apresuró a tomar la mano que su esposa le había extendido y se sentó a su lado, los jóvenes lo imitaron._

_—Lan Er-Gege, me alegra que hayas apartado tiempo hoy, XiChen ha traído a cierta persona especial a casa —dijo ella emocionada mirando a A-Yao._

_—Es un gusto conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Meng Yao. —se apresuró a saludarlo._

_—El gusto es mío —correspondió el saludo el padre de XiChen._

_—Lan Er-Gege, A-Yao, es actor y también canta, ¿No es maravilloso?_

_El señor Lan le asintió a su esposa con cariño._

—Ambos se ven muy sanos y felices, me alegra saber que de alguna manera ambos lograran estar bien y que nuestra familia no les impedirá vivir juntos —comentó Lan XiChen con una sonrisa.

—Ambos lucharon con más determinación esta vez —le respondió Jin GuangYao mientras apretaba su mano.

—Ellos parecen aceptarte —observó XiChen.

—Tus padres son muy buenos —le respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Aunque los ancianos de tu familia son otra cosa —intervino Nie MingJue.

Wen Qing comenzó a volver a caminar en ese momento, dejando que la escena actual se desvaneciera poco a poco.

_Pronto estuvieron en una especie de jardín diferente, el pasto verde, y el murmullo del agua en las fuentes junto al canto alegre de los pájaros se hicieron presentes._

_Había una especie de estructura adornada con flores blancas, y debajo de ella, había alrededor de cien personas en diferentes mesas, todas vestidas de manera elegante._

_Las mesas estaban colocadas en una especie de semicírculo, sin embargo, había un pasillo antes de llegar al espacio que estas dejaban, y en el fondo se encontraba una especie de tarima, debajo de la cual, había una mesa que parecía ser la principal._

_El grupo pudo encontrarse fácilmente entre la multitud, Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng se encontraban en la misma mesa que Jiang YanLi y Jin ZiXuan, los cuales escuchaban atentamente a un animado y pequeño Jin Ling hablar de alguna cosa, y justo a su lado se encontraba la mesa principal, en la cual estaban sentados Mo XuanYu, los Nie y también los Wen, junto a los Lan._

_Lo curioso, era que, en la mesa principal, XiChen estaba sentado al lado de un asiento vacío, vestido con un exquisito traje blanco._

_Varias personas, se encontraban pasando a lo lugares de los invitados atendiéndolos y al mismo tiempo, dándoles rosas_.

—¡Qué lindo lugar! —comentó Nie HuaiSang.

—Debo agradecerte en parte, la decoración fue parte de tu idea —le respondió Jin GuangYao, dejando a este algo asombrado.

De un momento a otro, vieron a Jiang YanLi y Nie HuaiSang levantarse de sus lugares y subir al estrado, para después colocarse detrás de unos micrófonos.

_—Damas y caballeros —un hombre se dirigió hacia la multitud— es un placer para mí, ser el presentador de algo especial, uno de los novios a planeado una sorpresa, no solo para su esposo, si no también para ustedes, por favor disfrútenlo._

_La multitud parecía confundida, pero cuando el sonido del piano comenzó a sonar, las personas no dudaron en mirar hacia la entrada, en donde un elegante Meng Yao, vestido de un elegante traje marfil, de saco largo, y con una corona flores adornando su cabeza, y sosteniendo un micrófono, apareció._

_—Oh, angel sent from up above, You know you make my world light up, —comenzó a cantar— When I, was down, when I was hurt, You came to lift me up._

—Esa canción, ¿Acaso no es la misma que cantas a veces? —le pregunto Wei WuXian a Jin GuangYao.

—Lo es, sí, es la primera canción que le dedique a Lan XiChen.

—¿Qué demonios dice? —le preguntó.

Jin GuanYao espero a que el tono coincidiera y comenzó a cantar.

—Oh ángel, enviado desde lo alto, sabes que iluminas mi mundo, cuando estaba deprimido, cuando estaba herido, viniste a levantarme.

—Vaya, es una letra muy buena, cantas muy bien, pero mi Shijie canta aún mejor —le respondió Wei Yin al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Jiang YanLi cantar el coro.

_Justo en ese momento Lan XiChen, quien había estado sentado en la mesa principal se levantó y alcanzó a Meng Yao con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_—So high, so high, so high—corearon Jiang YanLi y Nie HuiSan, mientras XiChen tomaba a Meng Yao de la cintura._

_—That we shoot across the sky— XiChen besó a Mneg Yao, al mismo tiempo que todos los invitados comenzaban a lanzarles las rosas blancas que anteriormente habían pasado a dejar en su mesas, crenado así una escena mágica de cuento de hadas._

_Cuando el coro, la canción y el beso terminaron, todas las personas, junto a la mayor parte de la estructura, parecieron esfumarse como por arte de magia._

En aquel precioso jardín, solo había quedado una especie de arco nupcial adornado con rosas.

Wen Qing camino hacia él, pero no entró, solo se limitó a pararse a un lado,

Los perros, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al lado Jin Ling y Jiang Cheng, se apartaron de ellos y caminaron hacia Wen Qing, colocándose a su lado, como originalmente estaban.

—Bueno, salgamos de aquí— Jin GuangYao, comenzó a caminar al lado de XiChen y le dio una ultima mirada a la especie de representación de su amiga, antes de cruzar el arco.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pudo distinguir el techo de alguna tienda, así como la luz de la energía espiritual.

Se sentó lentamente, justo a tiempo para ver como los diferentes ancianos y cultivadores, corrían a ayudar a sus lideres a levantarse, y a los menos afortunados como él, levantase solos.

También pudo ver a Wen Qing y a SiZhui canalizando energía, hasta que él ultimo de ellos se levantó.

—Wen Qing, ¿por qué tenias que ir por nosotros con tres perros? —le reprocho Wei WuXian, en cuanto ella se desocupó.

Wen Qing enarco las cejas ante su comentario.

—¿Tres perros?, ¿Nuestros perros aparecieron? —lo interrogó ella.

—¿Nuestros?

—De mi exprometido y míos—le explico.

—Ah, bueno, esas cosas con nombres ridículos me dieron un susto —le recriminó, mientras la alcanzaba.

—Sus nombres siempre me parecieron tiernos, pero no tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre eso en este momento. —dijo ella.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Jin Ling.

—Jin Zhong Zhu, Li Shang a atacado la mayoría de las sectas pequeñas, a manera de declararnos la guerra, en este momento, nos encontramos en el campamento de resistencia al pie del Burial Mounds —explicó uno de los ancianos que atendían a Jin Ling.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dormido? — exigió Jiang Cheng.

—Solo un día entero —le respondió uno de sus cultivadores.

—Wei WuXian, necesito hablar contigo de algo, tal vez podamos hacer más factible el método de las parejas —exigió Wen Qing, al mismo tiempo que la tienda se llenaba de caos.

Al final, el alboroto formado pudo resolverse, los lideres de secta volvieron a formar otra reunión para discutir la estrategia que usarían en cuanto recibieran el primer ataque, en esta reunión sin duda tendría que participar Jin SiuYao, ya que ella era la principal fuente de información de todos modos.

Por su puesto, Nie MingJue no podía ser excluido en esta reunión, junto a otros ancianos y generales.

Por otro lado, Wei WuXian y Wen Qing, trabajaban arduamente en un método que les permitiera pelear sin estorbos, mientras se transferían energía espiritual.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál era tu idea? —le preguntó Wei Ying.

Wen Qing comenzó a extraer de sus mangas un largo listón de seda blanca.

—Si no mal recuerdo, existe un hechizo, para hacer que algún material transfiera energía espiritual, o algo parecido, ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos con esto? —le propuso.

Wei WuXian, tomó el listón, y después de medir una brazada, tomo su espada y lo corto.

—Creo, que tal vez podría funcionar, el listón nos daría mayor libertad, y siendo sinceros, a este punto, ya no tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo más sutil —corroboró Wei Ying.

Después, tomó el cinabrio a su lado y comenzó a dibujar diferentes caracteres en la tela, cuando terminó, le pasó a Wen Qing un extremo.

—¿Lista? —ella asintió.

La energía pareció transferiste, pero no duró mucho.

—El método parece estar bien, tendré que modificar el hechizo —dijo Wei Ying pensativo.

Lo volvieron intentar varias veces, hasta que Wen Qing le pidió revisar los caracteres, hicieron algunas correcciones y volvieron a intentarlo.

Ambos tomaron un extremo cada uno, asintieron y lo volvieron a intentar, para sorpresa de ambos, ¡Funciono!

—Tenemos que ver cuánto dura —le dijo Wei Ying, ella asintió.

Ambos tomaron los extremos y se los ataron en sus respectivas muñecas, estuvieron así por un buen rato, haciendo pruebas, como moverse con brusquedad o dar tirones, entre otras cosas.

—El flujo de la energía parece constante —comentó su amiga, Wei WuXian asintió.

—Así parece, lo aseguraremos con algún talismán y estará listo —le respondió él.

A su tono, extrañamente parecía faltarle ese entusiasmo habitual.

—¿Qué tienes? —lo interrogó Wen Qing, mientras desataba su muñeca— ¿el laberinto te mostro algún recuerdo malo?

Wei WuXian se limitó a sonreírle, mientras la imitaba. Luego, doblo el listón y lo metió dentro de sus mangas, después comenzó a cortar más trozos de seda en silencio, haciendo que Wen Qing entornara los ojos.

—Deja eso, llamaré a discípulos para que nos ayuden a hacer listones suficientes para todos —le dijo ella, mientras le arrebataba los listones,

—Wen Qing…en tu tiempo, yo…. ¿estoy cumpliendo mi promesa? —soltó de pronto, causando que Wen Qing lo mirara con sorpresa.

—¿De repente te preocupa?, anteriormente me habías dicho que no me metiera —le recordó ella con ironía, mientras le dedicaba una mirada aguda.

—Las cosas aquí son diferentes, él nunca me buscó, y yo…

—Tienes razón, las cosas son diferentes, cuando estuve en Yunmeng, escuché que cuando eran más jóvenes, tú eras quien solía buscarlo a él, tal vez están a mano, cuando desapareciste, él comenzó a buscarte —le respondió ella, mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a recoger los pedazos de tela que habían sido intentos fallidos.

—Me buscó para poder…

—¿Matarte?, él no se atrevería, piénsalo bien, Wei WuXian, tú conoces a Jiang Cheng mejor que cualquiera, sabes que suele decir cosas hirientes cuando esta enojado, y cuando no, es más fácil que te critique a que te alabe —Wen Qing dijo esto acompañado de una pequeña risa.

—Sí, solía ser así…

—Los discípulos de Yunmeng Jiang, me contaron que cuando se volvió a encontrar contigo, te dio un latigazo con Zidian —se burló ella.

—Lo hizo, y te aseguro que no parecía contento de verme —respondió Wei WuXian, mientras se sobaba el codo.

—También me dijeron que te quería llevar con él, y que cuando pudo atraparte unas semanas después, tampoco quiso dejarte ir —continuo ella.

—¿Quieres decir?

—Puede que este equivocada, pero en mi experiencia tratando con el Jiang Cheng de mi tiempo, quería llevarte a casa, aunque superiormente sentía que te odiaba, piénsalo, no quiso matarte, y al contrario, de alguna manera…

—Me pidió explicaciones. —la interrumpió él.

Luego soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en la pequeña mesa, en medio de la tienda.

—Wen Qing, la mayoría de nuestros malentendidos están aclarados, pero no puedo empezar a tratarlo como antes de la noche a la mañana.

—No dije que era fácil, pero nunca lo harás si no empiezas —le respondió ella mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes de la tienda.

—No es tan fácil, tengo una vida al lado de Lan Zhan y él, ya no me necesita —dijo Wei Ying, causando que Wen Qing soltara un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Y quien dijo que tenias que dejar todo por él?, estoy segura de que Hanguang-Jun te seguiría a donde sea que quisieras ir, ¿A caso no puedes ir a pasar unos meses a Yunmeng de vez en cuando? —lo interrogó.

Wei WuXian comenzó a pensarlo, luego asintió varias veces, como si estuviera considerándolo.

—Tienes razón —dijo de pronto con una sonrisa— creo que puedo utilizar mi falta de cara, para algo bueno por una vez.

Wen Qing le sonrió.

—Tú yo del futuro, está cumpliendo su promesa, de hecho, viven en la misma casa, esa casa es enorme después de todo, y ambos, son los dos orgullos de la familia Jiang —dijo Wen Qing.

—¿En serio? — preguntó él, Wen Qing asintió— Me alegra oírlo, y… ¿Shijie volvió a caminar?

—Oh, así que se toparon con ese recuerdo.

Wei WuXian volvió a asentir.

—No mal interpretes las cosas Wei WuXian, tú no tuviste la culpa, tú auto estaba bien, fue culpa del otro conductor, y bueno, Jiang Cheng, él te dijo lo que te dijo por el shock del momento —le explicó ella.

Wei Ying se esforzó por volver a entender, la mayoría de las cosas que había visto en el laberinto, eran muy extrañas para él, así que se limitó a mirarla como si comprendiera.

—Jiang YanLi es muy fuerte, y tú muy inteligente, logramos lo que nadie más había logrado —dijo Wen Qing con palpable emoción— no solo lograste que ella volviera a caminar, también lograste facilitar la vida de muchas personas, aunque el cómo, tendrás que descubrirlo en tu próxima vida.

Wei WuXian le sonrió con alivio.

—Wen Qing, tú…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué siento que estas saliendo a favor de Jiang Cheng, como si tu único propósito fuera defenderlo?

Un escandalo se armó de pronto fuera de la tienda.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡ese engendro del mal a estado engañándonos todo este tiempo! —grito un cultivador con enojo.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Yo se los dije!, ¡Era demasiado extraño que esa mujer se pareciera a Jin GuangYao! —exclamo otro.

Wei WuXian y Wen Qing se miraron con terror, antes de salir corriendo de la tienda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, estos dos últimos capítulos están anclados.
> 
> Ya falta poco para que esta aventura termine, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de ambos capítulos y que no se les haya hecho pesado leerlos.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	32. Chapter 32

Oír hablar de estrategias, tropas y ataques, no era nuevo para Jin GuangYao, es más, volver a hacerlo, le parecía simplemente emocionante.

Estaba acostumbrado a verle el lado positivo a todo, incluso a este asunto, a pesar de saber, que lo que acontecería a las próximas horas no era nada bueno.

Sectas pequeñas habían sido atacadas de manera cruel, incluso llegando a destruir por completo las residencias de algunas, mientras que las sectas semigrandes, tenían a muchos discípulos heridos.

Por supuesto, esto solo había sido una provocación, si realmente hubiera sido un ataque serio, Li Shang no se hubiera contenido el corazón, y las hubiera aplastado cuales hormigas.

Él esperaba que le dieran batalla, seguía teniendo algo de honor en su corazón, y también esperaba humillar a todas las sectas con su victoria, no era de los que atacaba por la espalda, ese tipo de ataques herirían su orgullo y denigrarían su verdadera causa.

La mayoría de los líderes presentes, si no es que todos, ya habían asediado la colina Luan Zang anteriormente, no sería algo nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez no se trataría de simples remanentes Wen, el enemigo en cuestión era más formidable, y necesitaban de algo más que números para poder vencer.

Los líderes de Clan y generales comentaban sus ideas y estrategias, con total confianza a sus colegas, sin embargo, sea por costumbre o no, Jin GuangYao seguía alerta.

Su compromiso con XiChen, sospechosamente había llegado a oídos de Li Shang, más raído que a cualquier secta pequeña, y eso, era una clama muestra de que seguía habiendo traidores entre la gente importante.

Así que después de meditarlo un poco y observar con detenimiento a cada participante de dicha reunión, decidió actuar.

—Caballeros, si me permiten. —Intercedió Jin GuangYao.

—Adelante Jin-guniang —accedieron los demás.

—Creo que es necesario, que les aclaré la verdadera razón que tiene Li Shang, para provocar todo este alboroto. —comenzó.

Li Shang posiblemente era un genocida, pero era necesario aclarar sus razones.

—El verdadero nombre de Li Shang, es Chang Shang —soltó.

—¡Pero que tontería!, —espetó el líder del clan Yao— ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros, los pecados de otra persona?

Él grupo de hombres comenzó agitarse en cuanto oyeron aquello.

Era normal, ¿Quién no conocía en el mundo del cultivo lo que había pasado con ese clan?

—Exacto, ese hombre no puede culparnos, por algo en lo que no tuvimos nada que ver —lo apoyo otro cultivador jefe.

—Sea como fuere, Li Shang piensa vengar a su clan, aniquilándonos a todos —prosiguió Jin GuangYao.

La mayoría volvió a alarmarse.

—Aunque, si hay alguna secta responsable de que no se hiciera justicia, ¡esa sin duda es la secta Jin! —arremetió otro líder de secta.

—Es cierto, la secta Jin es la debería incluso indemnizar a las demás sectas por todo este desastre —sugirió uno de los líderes de secta que había sido afectados.

—Nuestra secta ya está apoyando con todo lo necesario —defendió uno de los ancianos de la secta Jin.

—Es más, ese bastardo es un exmiembro de su secta, incluso deberían ser los únicos lidiando con todo est…

El golpe fuerte en el lado de los Nie, terminó por calamar a la multitud.

—Veo que, sin importar la situación, prefieren lavarse las manos como los cobardes que son, antes de enfrentarse al problema de frente —dijo Nie MingJue con evidente enojo.

—Chifeng-Zun, con todo respeto... —intentó excusarse uno de los diferentes líderes, pero Nie MingJue le lanzo una mirada asesina, cayandolo al instante.

—¿A caso debo de recordarles que fui uno de los pocos, si no es que el único que intento exigir justicia por el clan Chang en aquella ocasión? —prosiguió Nie MingJue levantándose de su almohada— Todos ustedes, o al menos la mayoría, solo se hizo la vista gorda, todos ustedes son responsables por cómplices y negligentes.

La tienda se quedó en silencio, a muchos nos les gustaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad, y si alguien podía justificar eso, era el mismo Chifeng-Zun.

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo, tal vez les gustaria proseguir, tenemos que terminar con esto antes de mañana —dijo él, volviendose a sentar al lado de Nie HuiSang.

—Por supuesto, —contesntó Jin GuangYao, despues de aclarase la garganta— a todo esto, me gustaría preguntarle al lider de la secta Yao, ¿cómo es que cocluyó rapidamnete que se trataba, especificamnete de una venganza por la masacre de la secta Chang?

El líder de la secta Yao, pareció ponerse pálido por unos instantes.

—El apellido Chang no necesariamente podía pertenecer a esa secta en especial, —continuo Jin GuangYao, mientras entrecerraba los ojos— extrañamente fue el primero en llegar a esa conclusión, como sí...

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió al instante el líder de la secta Yao indignado.

—Líder de la secta Yao, tengo entendido, que su secta no fue atacada, y a pesar de reportar desapariciones como las demás, su clan parece estar completo, además, si todas las fronteras están custodiadas, cómo es posible, que nadie diera la alarma, en cuanto los pilares comenzaron a moverse —lo interrogo Jin GuangYao.

—Jin Guniang, creo que está siendo demasiado…

—Además, Li Shang mencionó mi compromiso cuando me secuestró, y tengo entendido, que su secta fue la primera en enterrarse de mi compromiso con Lan Zhong Zhu, no es por acusarlo, pero, me sorprende —dijo Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa.

De un momento para otro, el líder de la secta Yao desenvaino su espada, y corrió hacia Jin GuangYao con decisión, Jin GuangYao lo esquivo fácilmente.

Le costó pocos segundos, darse cuenta de que el objetivo no era él, así que, por instinto y con gran agilidad, tomo la espada que tenía más cerca e intercedió el ataque hacia XiChen.

El líder de la secta Yao, sonrió con satisfacción, después de todo había logrado su cometido, todo el mundo había dejado de prestarle atención, para fijar la vista en Hensheng.

—Me alegra saber, que LianFang-Zun no ha perdido la habilidad de manejar su propia espada, aunque se encuentre en un cuerpo diferente —dijo el líder del clan Yao con claro cinismo.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió tranquilamente, listo para refutar aquella acusación.

—¡Xiao Shushu!, ¡Cuidado! —la voz de Jin Ling, lo alertó justo a tiempo, para dar un salto lejos del ataque de uno de los cultivadores de la secta Yao.

Había esquivado el ataque con éxito, pero era obvio, ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Creo, que no es necesario tener más pruebas de su verdadera identidad —prosiguió el líder del clan Yao con aires de superioridad.

Cómo era de esperarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, insultos de todos los tipos comenzaron a oírse, ¿Tan fácilmente se podía pasar de ser una dama respetada a él hijo de una prostituta?

Jin GuangYao sabía que sí.

Lamentablemente esto era el inicio de los problemas, el líder la de la secta Yao, había utilizado a Jin GuangYao como distracción para escabullirse como la rata que era.

Y cuando Jin GuangYao se dio cuenta, ya estaba afuera de la tienda, tirado en el suelo, con su elegante traje hanfu de color dorado manchado de lodo, siendo acusado tanto de cosas que había hecho como de las que no, como si todo lo bueno que había hecho estos meses, nunca hubiese pasado.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡ese engendro del mal a estado engañándonos todo este tiempo! —grito un cultivador con enojo.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Yo se los dije!, ¡Era demasiado extraño que esa mujer se pareciera a Jin GuangYao! —exclamo otro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo doloroso y humillante que todo esto estaba siendo, Jin GuangYao se sentía hecho una mierda, al saber que más que su reputación, la de XiChen estaba siendo pisada otra vez.

Para la mayoría de esos hipócritas, él no solo le había mentido a todo el mundo otra vez, sino también, le había vuelto a ver la cara de estúpido a Lan XiChen, aunque por supuesto, nunca fue así.

No obstante, su corazón, recibió el golpe final, cuando vio como el hombre que amaba, a pesar de todo, intentaba zafarse de las manos de su Shushu y ancianos de su clan, para ayudarlo.

—¡Yo digo que lo quememos vivo! —sugirió uno de los líderes de clan, y la mayoría pareció dar un grito de aprobación como respuesta.

Todos se movieron dispuestos a prenderlo, cuando un enorme sable se interpuso entre aquellos cultivadores y Jin GuangYao.

—¡¿Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo?! —rugió Nie MingJue, calmado a la multitud al instante.

—Chifeng-Zun, ¿Acaso no lo ves?, ese perro, fue él que te asesino, es un mentiroso...

—Y con más razón, yo soy el que se debe encargar de él —interrumpio el imponente cultivador.

—Da-Ge, está bien, la justicia no es ciega, es insensata y despiadada—dijo Jin GuangYao con la mirada perdida

—¡Cierra la boca, tú no eres Hannibal!, ¡estos malagradecidos no tienen más que mierda en el cerebro! —lo regañó Nie MingJue

—Mi Xiao Gugu, pertenece al clan Jin, por lo cual, yo soy el unico que puede encargarse de un castigo hacia su persona —dijo de pronto Jin Ling, mientras desenbainaba a Suihua y se ponia como escudo para Jin GuangYao.

—Mi ShiJie, ha estado apoyandonos desde el principio, ¿Cómo pueden acusarla de algo así? — esta vez era OuYang ZiZhen, quien, con un salto se puso al lado de Jin Ling.

—¡ZiZhen!, ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —lo reprendió su padre.

—A-Die, tú también deberías defender a mi Shijie, se lo debes —le respondió OuYang ZiZhen molesto.

Justo en esos momentos, sin que nadie se percatara, tanto Wei WuXian como Lan WangJi, se apresuraron a colocar talismanes inmovilizadores en las espaldas de Lan Qiren y los demás ancianos que se encontraban reteniendo a Lan XiChen.

Lan XiChen, al darse cuenta, les dedico una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras se escapaba de sus captores, aunque antes de que pudiera correr al lado de su amado y su mejor amigo, Wei WuXian lo interceptó.

—Toma, —le dijo, entregándole dos talismanes— cuando sea conveniente, sácalo de aquí, y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de calmar las cosas, nos veremos en la madrugada.

Lan XiChen, tomó los talismanes y le hizo una rápida reverencia.

—Gracias Wei-Gongzu —dijo, antes de dar un salto, en conjunto con su hermano y Wei WuXian.

Los tres también se pusieron como barrera entre la multitud enojada y Jin GuangYao.

—ZeWu-Jun, ¿Acaso ese perro mentiroso ha vuelto a engañarte? —se burló un cultivador.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió, fue el sonido de una explosión, la multitud furiosa no evito voltear, para encontrarse con una de las tiendas siendo quemadas.

—¡ZeWu-Jun ahora! —instó Wei WuXian.

Lan XiChen, no espero una segunda señal, y se apresuró a tomar a Jin GuangYao entre sus brazos, llenó rápidamente de energía espiritual al talismán de trasportación, y cuando la multitud se dio cuenta, Lan XiChen ya había desparecido junto a Jin GuangYao entre llamas azules.

—¡Ahora sí!, ¡Tontos inservibles! ¡muévanse y ayúdenos!, ¡no quiero a ningún cultivador del clan Yao libre! — ordenó Nie MingJue.

Haciendo que aquel grupo de alborotadores se calmara.

—Por lo que veo, son tan estúpidos, como para creerle a un traidor, ¿Acaso mi Xiao gugu no ha estado con nosotros buscando justicia desde el principio? —le secundo Jin Ling molesto.

—Señores, no es por menospreciar su indignación, pero les recuerdo que, en este momento, todo tenemos un enemigo en común, podremos encargarnos de sus sospechas después, ¿O acaso prefieren enfrentarse a Li Shang individualmente solo por un malentendido? —contribuyó Wei WuXian.

—Wei WuXian tiene razón, estamos a las puertas de una guerra, no estamos para perder el tiempo en tonterías —se escuchó la voz cargada de molestia de Jiang Cheng desde la entrada de la tienda de reunión.

Por lo visto, él no había defendido a Jin GuangYao, pero tampoco, había participado en la reciente agitación.

—ZeWu-Jun es la persona más justa que he conocido, confió en él, por lo tanto, confió en Jin-guniang, —le secundo, Nie HuaiSang, mientras se ponía al lado de su hermano.

—Si esa mujer fuera inocente, ¿Por qué ambos huirían? —cuestionó uno de los cultivadores.

—¿No es obvio?, han agredido a su prometida, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, este lugar ya no era seguro, —le respondió Wei WuXian— cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, Hanguang-Jun y yo, hicimos lo mismo hace unos años.

—Señores, tenemos muchas cosas de las que encargarnos antes del amanecer, Jin-guniang tiene razones de peso para estar de nuestro lado, ya hemos llegado con su ayuda hasta aquí, no dudemos —prosiguió Nie HuaiSang.

—¡Al contrario, esas son razones para dudar! —declaró otro cultivador— ese…ese engendro a estado con Li Shang, ¿Quién nos asegura que esta no es una trampa?

—¿Y quien te asegura que lo es?, sea o no Jin GuangYao, esa persona a trabajado tanto como todos nosotros, Ming SiuYao perdió a sus dos mejores amigos a manos de Li Shang, y Jin GuangYao, si realmente es él, tendrá que arreglárselas para vengar a Ming SiuYao —explico Wei WuXian.

—¡Entonces, admites que es Jin GuangYao! —lo acusó un cultivador.

—Sea o no verdad, ese cuerpo es el de Ming SiuYao, —contestó Wei WuXian— si es realmente ella, les doy fe, que necesita vengar a sus amigos, por lo cual, si se trata de un sacrificio como el que me trajo de vuelta, Jin GuangYao necesitara cumplir él deseo de la doncella Ming, lo quiera o no.

—En pocas palabras, si es Jin GuangYao, está obligado a estar de nuestro lado, terminemos con esta mierda —intervino Jiang Cheng— Tienes algo más que decirnos ¿no es así?, ¡dilo!

Wei WuXian lo miró con sorpresa, para después aclararse la garganta.

—Tal y como ha dicho Jiang Zong Zhū, tenemos cosas más importantes, mientras fuimos a rescatar a Jin-guniang, encontramos la forma de evitar contaminarnos con la energía resentida, esto nos pondrá las cosas un poco más fáciles —explicó Wei Ying.

Justo en ese momento, varios cultivadores de la secta Nie llegaron, trayendo consigo a un grupo de cultivadores de la secta Yao, pero, sobre todo, a su líder.

—Bien, menos mal, que mi secta no es tan débil —alardeo Nie MingJue orgulloso.

Luego, ordenó.

—Atenlos a los postes de allá, de ellos nos encargaremos más tarde.

Más que por las palabras de Wei WuXian, la mayoría de los líderes y cultivadores, habían decidido dejar todo el jaleo anterior por la presencia de Nie MingJue, él no solo era un poderoso cultivador, también tenía un carácter intimidante.

Si la secta Nie, hace dos años, ya había comenzado a volverse a alzar de nuevo con su eficiencia, con el regreso de Nie MingJue, había terminado de volver a su gloria de antes.

Nie HuaiSang era un líder eficiente, mientras que su hermano era fuerte y justo.

En pocas palabras, si ellos habían decidido salir a favor de Jin GuangYao, las demás sectas, poco tenían que alegar, menos aún, sabiendo que el líder del clan Lan y Jin, junto a Hanguang-Jun y Yiling Laozu, también estaban a su favor.

Así que más resignados, que otra cosa, dieron un suspiro en conjunto y decidieron escuchar a Wei WuXian y a Wen Qing, que también había hecho acto de presencia.

Las llamas azules se disiparon completamente, dando paso a un ambiente completamente diferente al de hace unos momentos.

El agarre de Lan XiChen sobre su rodillas y espalda, se hizo un poco más gentil, pero siguió firme, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Jin GuangYao seguía temblando.

—A-Yao, esta bien, ya estamos a salvo —dijo con voz amable, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Solo al oír su voz, Jin GuangYao volvió en sí.

Ya no se encontraban en el campamento, ante él había un patio empedrado, con varias hiervas y árboles creciendo por doquier.

Dio una mirada rápida a sus alrededores, y se percató de que se encontraban en el patio de una casa abandonada.

Volteo y miro con admiración a Lan XiChen.

—Er-Ge, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó por impulso.

—Te he traído aquí, en lo que Wei-gongzu y los demás calman las cosas —explicó él con voz gentil.

—No, me refiero a qué, no era necesario, yo soy una vil escoria y tú…

—Tu hermano jurado y prometido —lo interrumpió, mientras que, con una hábil patada, abría la puerta de la casa.

El interior de aquella estancia, no estaba completamente a oscuras, la luz de la luna se colaba fácilmente por las ventanas, dejando que fuera fácil andar por ella.

—Debes de regresar, o comenzaran a hablar mal de ti —rogó, mientras Lan XiChen lo bajaba de manera cuidadosa sobre uno de los escalones que daba al segundo piso de la pequeña estancia. 

—A-Yao, no debe preocuparse por ello, mi conciencia está limpia —respondió él de manera tranquila, mientras que, con un movimiento de su mano, encendía las velas que al parecer había dentro de toda la estancia.

—Er-Ge, la mía no, juré que no volvería causarte problemas y sin embargo…

XiChen le sonrió con cariño, antes de quitar un pañuelo de sus túnicas, para después comenzar a limpiar con cuidado la cara de Jin GuangYao con el.

—A-Yao, siempre has sido amable en exceso conmigo, —lo volvió a interrumpir Lan XiChen— eso no está bien, no necesitas excusarme, soy consciente de lo que he hecho, y pagaré mis propios pecados, no es necesario que cargues con la culpa de ellos.

—Er-Ge, el amable en exceso eres tú, en mi vida pasada, me defendías siempre —dio Jin GuangYao bajando la mirada— ya no necesitas cometer el mismo error otra vez.

XiChen, se detuvo y soltó un suspiro risueño, luego tomó su mentón con su mano y alzó su mirada.

—Después de tu muerte, cada día, me lamentaba de muchas cosas, entre ellas, del hecho de que Su MinShan, incluso fue más agradecido y leal que yo.

Jin GuangYao negó automáticamente.

—No es como sí te hubiera dado la oportunidad, fuiste leal a tus principios, morí satisfecho.

Ahora fue el turno de Lan XiChen de negar.

—El pagó con su vida, el simple hecho de que recordaras su nombre, y yo…

Lan XiChen, se detuvo un momento y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—En ese momento, estaba dispuesto a morir contigo, y mi decisión sigue sin cambiar —dijo con sinceridad.

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Jin GuangYao derramaron silenciosas lágrimas.

—No era necesario, me bastó con saber que estabas para mí, que seguías para mi a pesar de todo, me diste valor hasta mi último instante de vida…

—Me hubiera gustado haber hecho más, pero ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez seguiré para ti, esta vez me quedaré contigo —afirmó.

Jin GuangYao sonrió entre lágrimas, antes de jalar a XiChen hacia él, y estampar sus labios con los suyos.

XiChen era amable, incluso en estas ocasiones y después de abrir los ojos con sorpresa, los cerró lentamente, mientras abría su boca con lentitud, como si temiera incomodarlo, y lamió cariñosamente sus labios pidiéndole permiso.

Jin GuangYao sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y se lo concedió, dejando que su lengua tocara con timidez la suya, mientras él acariciaba lentamente las zonas de su patillas.

Fue un beso tierno y dulce, que se llevó consigo penas y preocupaciones, dejando a su paso solo el deseo de vivir, ya sea este momento o toda una vida.

Ambos se separaron con renuencia minutos después, la sensación había sido tan maravillosa, que incluso después de separase, continuaron con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, como si quisieran saborear hasta el último instante.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron encontrase, Jin GuangYao, sintió que sin importar que pasará mañana, no debía permitirse olvidar este momento.

—Tal vez mi vida siempre sea una mierda, —dijo mientras se subía a su regazo— pero no importa, siempre y cuando estés en ella.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ansias que ternura.

A pesar de lo repentino que pudo ser para XiChen, este no se quedo atrás e intento corresponderle de la misma manera, mientras sostenía sus caderas de manera gentil.

Una de las manos de Jin GuangYao, se deslizó suavemente por el pecho de Lan XiChen, mientras la otra se colaba lentamente por el cuello de su túnica.

Sin embargo, una vocecita llena de educación, le recordó que esto era entre dos, que este no era el siglo XXI, y que XiChen, no era un hombre cualquiera, así que se separó un poco de XiChen, antes de mirarlo con interrogación.

Para su sorpresa, su querido XiChen, lo miro con una mezcla de anhelo y confusión.

—¿Te parecería si esta noche te quedo debiendo las cuatro reverencias? —le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Solo si prometes que las haremos en cuanto todo este problema termine —le respondió Lan XiChen.

—Nunca estuvo en mis planes no hacerlas —dijo Yin GuangYao.

Instantes después, se encontró así mismo siendo besado, con la misma pasión que antes.

Esta vez sus manos se sintieron más libres, y acariciaron con anhelo la espalda y pecho de XiChen, mientras lentamente le bajaba las túnicas exteriores hasta los codos.

La gentileza de XiChen siempre compensaba su torpeza de principiante, aunque era alguien que aprendía con facilidad, sin embargo, él se limitó a sostenerlo mientras lo dejaba hacer.

Jin GuangYao sabía que él siempre sería así, al menos en sus comienzos,

de hecho, volver a ver esa inocencia, le parecía sumamente dulce.

En el tiempo del que venía, ambos llevaban aproximadamente tres años casados, y no había cosa, que no hubieran hecho ya, por lo cual, en su caso, la vergüenza no era un problema.

Dejo de besarlo, no sin antes, morderle de manera suave el labio inferior, para después sonreírle con coquetería.

Se bajo de su regazo, solo para volver a arrodillarse en el piso de la estancia, alargo las manos y ágilmente, comenzó a desatar su cinturón y túnicas, dejo a Shuoyue y Liebing de manera delicada a un lado de XiChen, y continuo con su tarea de manera eficiente, hasta que sus ropas interiores estuvieron a la vista.

Le dio una mirada a XiChen, buscando su permiso antes de continuar, este le asintió con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, y él continuó.

Separó sus piernas suavemente, antes de colocarse entre ellas, después desató sus pantalones, antes de deslizar suavemente una mano dentro de ellos.

Sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido, XiChen lo tomó de la nuca y volvió a unir sus labios, haciendo que Jin GuangYao retirara su mano para apoyarse en su pierna y no caerse.

Esta acción le recordó a Jin GuangYao, que, de alguna manera, esta también sería su primera vez, en cuanto a la manera de hacerlo, tenía experiencia siendo un hombre, pero no una mujer, y esto lo puso algo nervioso.

De manera delicada, XiChen terminó por bajarse del escalón y sentarse también el piso sin dejar de besarlo.

Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, una vez ahí, deslizó su mano libre dentro de sus túnicas exteriores y volvió a tomarlo de las caderas con gentileza, mientras que con la otra profundizaba el beso.

Para Jin GuangYao, era difícil sentirse ansioso, si se trataba de XiChen, así que sus inquietudes se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, por lo que comenzó a desprenderse de su túnica exterior, lo cual le tomó no más de dos segundos.

Luego tomó ambos moños que aseguraban su traje hanfu, y ágilmente tiro de ellos, aflojando el traje automáticamente, por instinto XiChen tiró de él, haciendo que este se deslizara con murmullo hasta el suelo.

Las manos frías del primer jade se deslizaron por dentro del camisón, acariciándole la espalda, haciéndolo estremecer, al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas parecían querer fallarle de un momento a otro.

Al ser consciente de ello, tomó a Lan XiChen, del cuello y en un movimiento rápido, lo jaló hacia el suelo, este último, coloco ágilmente una mano en el suelo, a modo de apoyo, y se separó de él confundido.

—Lan Er-Ge, si seguía de rodillas, estas terminarían más blandas que un fideo, así podrás mimarme mejor —le explico Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa juguetona.

Lan XiChen le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?, ¿No es demasiado incomodo? —preguntó, mientras recorría rápidamente la estancia con la mirada.

Jin GuangYao negó.

—No, tú estás aquí, y este lugar fue nuestro refugio un día, antes de aquella guerra, de puestos políticos o de mentiras —contestó Jin GuangYao, mientras extendía una mano para acariciarlo.

—Lo reconociste…

—La casa ya no es la misma, pero el cerezo sigue ahí —explicó.

Lan XiChen, le dedico una sonrisa más ancha, y lentamente se inclinó para seguir besándolo.

Jin GuangYao se estremeció cuando los labios de Lan XiChen abandonaron los suyos, y comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, sus párpados, y por último su frente, en la que curiosamente, la marca bermellón había desaparecido.

Mientras hacía esto, su mano volvió a colarse por su camisón, acariciando con delicadeza, su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus senos, causando que los parpados de GuangYao se entornaran ante aquel sensual contacto.

El ardor de esas caricias gentiles se encendió en el interior de Jin GuangYao, extendiéndose a cada fibra de su ser, como si se tratara de hojarasca en pleno verano.

Las manos de Lan XiChen recorrieron con deliberada lentitud cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si saboreara cada uno de sus descubrimientos, provocando que Jin GuangYao temblara una y otra vez ante la más ligera caricia.

Como aquella primera vez en su tiempo, Jin GuangYao había actuado con paciencia, pero ahora, esta parecía desvanecerse frente al remolino de sus pasiones, junto a su consideración por la timidez de Lan XiChen.

Conforme se acrecentó su necesidad, y una de las poderosas manos de su amado se aferró a uno de sus delicados senos femeninos, Jin GuangYao dejó de aferrase a su pecho y cuello, para llevar una de sus manos a la entre pierna de Lan XiChen.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrar su erección, ambos se deseaban, eso era una verdad innegable, si en este momento él tuviera el cuerpo de un hombre, estaría en la misma situación, o quizás incluso, ya estuviera retorciéndose de placer.

El cuerpo de una mujer, era diferente, solo en la manera de sentirlo, sentía su entrepierna húmeda, incluso si XiChen no le hubiera puesto mucho empeño, cada beso y cada caricia, hacían que ahí abajo se contrajera y latiera.

En un momento como este, estaba agradecido de haber oído una que otra charla en el burdel, y por supuesto, de que Wen Qing fuera demasiado directa, al punto de que Nie MingJue se atragantara de vez en cuando.

Dirigió una de sus manos a aquella pequeña cueva húmeda, a la que aún no se había costumbrado, y la acaricio con suavidad, a manera de empapar completamente sus dedos, luego, con la misma mano, tomó el pene de XiChen y comenzó a frotarlo, arrancándole un gemido de placer al instante.

Jin GuangYao sonrió con satisfacción, y mientras lo masturbaba con una mano, decidió que experimentaría con sí mismo, dirigió su mano libre a su vagina, mientras recordaba uno que otro dato por parte de Wen Qing.

Después de algunos segundos, lo encontró. La sensación era tan buena, su entre pierna se humedeció aun más, al punto de sentir que aquel liquido cálido se derramaba sobre la tela esparcida debajo.

Sin embargo, aunque la sensación era placentera, pronto descubrió, la razón de la existencia de los vibradores, su mano se había entumido, aunque no perdió las esperanzas, después de todo, pronto tendría algo mucho mejor.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, XiChen había vuelto a besarlo, la sensación resbalosa de su lengua, junto a la de la mano de Jin GuangYao, les arrancaban pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando.

No paso mucho, antes de que Jin GuangYao sintiera el cálido liquido preseminal resbalarse entre sus dedos, así que, dándole una última suave caricia, y por costumbre, soltó el miembro de Lan XiChen, para ponerse ciegamente, a tentar por los alrededores.

XiChen, entonces se retiró de su boca, para arrodillarse frente a él, y con dulzura separó sus piernas, solo entonces, Jin GuangYao cayó en cuenta de que no estaban ni en su habitación, ni en su tiempo, y tampoco lo habían planeado, así que obviamente, no tendrían un condón a la mano.

Cómo era de esperarse, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, algunas dudas y también preocupaciones, las cuales tomaron alas y volaron, cuando Lan XiChen, comenzó a besar sus rodillas raspadas por la caída anterior.

Bajo la excitación y tras una nueva mirada a XiChen, decidió que se arriesgaría, no era como si su amado jade fuera un pica flor, y el único riesgo en el que pensaba, podría manifestarse meses después.

Lan XiChen se movió entre sus piernas, luego se inclino para darle un casto beso en la frente. Si él supiera cuanto lo había anhelado, cuanto necesitaba fundirse en él.

Sin poder esperar más, alargo la mano y llevó aquel objeto de su deseo hasta su entrada, no sería lo mismo, pero esperaba poder experimentar todo con él.

XiChen, le dio una mirada expectante, pero él no dejo que alguna palabra fuera pronunciada de sus labios, y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, mientras al mismo tiempo, dejaba que él se hundiera en su interior.

Jin GuangYao inhalo al instante por la sensación, mientras un pequeño ardor se extendía, al punto levantarse, para hundir su rostro el pecho de XiChen.

—¿A-Yao…?

—Estoy bien —se apresuro a responder con la voz quebrada— solo fui un poco brusco.

Luego, alzo la cabeza y busco su boca otra vez.

XiChen le correspondió con dulzura, mientras volvía a colocarlo en suelo con suavidad.

Luego, dejándose guiar por el instinto, comenzó a moverse con cuidado, de manera lenta, causando que poco a poco, el punzante dolor fuera despareciendo.

Su piel se erizó, a medida que las olas de placer iban surgiendo, induciéndolo a seguir los movimientos de las caderas de su querido XiChen.

El increíble placer que Jin GuangYao experimentaba, lo hizo retorcerse y arquear las caderas contra las de XiChen, la atmósfera se tornó densa,

embriagadora.

Ambos gimieron, deseando más y más, entregándose uno al otro, entre pequeños gruñidos, jadeos de satisfacción, caricias y besos, hasta que un suave grito escapó de los labios de ambos, cuando la atmósfera de dicha los rodeó, bañándolos con una ola de placer que parecía no tener fin.

Wei WuXian salió de su tienda acompañado de Lan WangJi, mientras se estiraba cual gato. Solo había dormido unas horas, pero en estos momentos solo podía conformarse con eso, la mayoría de los cultivadores en el campamento estaban en su misma situación.

El cielo comenzaba a aclarase poco a poco, muy pronto amanecería, y con el amanecer, se daría paso a un día muy agitado.

Cuando terminó de estirarse, pudo percatarse de que, a unos metros, Jiang Cheng caminaba seguido de su comandante, posiblemente aclarando algunas dudas o dándole algunas órdenes.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron un segundo, para apartarse instantes después.

Convenientemente, ambos miraron a la misma dirección, encontrándose con una escena peculiar.

Wen Qing, caminaba tranquilamente sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino en su mano, cuando un apresurado Jin Ling la intercepto. El joven líder parecía algo nervioso, le dirigió unas palabras, ella le sonrió y le señalo una tienda, Jin Ling asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia allí.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Wei WuXian comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la misma dirección, aunque pasó poco tiempo, antes de que se percatara que Lan Zhan no era el único acompañándolo.

Jiang Cheng y él volvieron a mirarse, primero con algo de acusación y luego con complicidad, no se dijeron nada, no es como si hubiera algo que decir, cuando ambos iban a ir de chismosos.

Los tres aligeraron sus pasos, hasta llegar a parte trasera de la tienda.

—Estoy consciente de mi posición, y también de la suya —se escuchó la voz desesperada de Jin Ling— me he esforzado por limpiar el nombre de mi secta y ser un buen líder, como para echar todo a perder y tampoco quiero decepcionar a mi Jiujiu.

—Veo que hay muchas excusas… —dijo la voz de Wen Qing llena de comprensión.

—Wen-guniang, no me malinterprete, quiero luchar, —se apresuró a responderle Jin Ling— si esa persona me corresponde, estoy dispuesto a convertir todas las excusas en oportunidades para reforzar mi afecto.

Wei WuXian ahogo un sonido de sorpresa, ¡el hijo de su Shijie estaba enamorado!, pero sorpresivamente la situación era difícil, eso hizo que el corazón le doliera un poco.

—Bueno A-Ling, —dijo Wen Qing— por lo que veo, tienes dos opciones, puedes esperar una vida entera para poder amar a esa persona, o… Puedes armarte de valor y amar a esa persona en esta vida…y también en la siguiente…

—Wen-guniang, ¿acaso no me ha escuchado?

—Lo he hecho, —respondió ella— A-Ling, esta vida, no volverá repetirse, podrás tener la oportunidad de nacer otra vez, pero nada te asegura que podrás tener las mismas oportunidades, es más, no sabes lo que pasará en la batalla dentro de unas horas, en mi experiencia, no se deben dejar las cosas importantes para después.

El joven líder parecía estar reflexionando, pues no le respondió.

— A-Ling, si te sirve, tu padre era un hombre muy noble y te amaba, seguro que lo que le interesaría sería tu felicidad, más que la opinión pública, y tú madre, ella era una mujer muy gentil, su amor hacia ti y su carácter, harían que incluso llegara a amar a esa persona tanto como tú la amas.

—Tal vez, pero ellos no están aquí —respondió Jin Ling

—Tú Jiujiu lo entenderá, él te ama, —prosiguió Wen Qing— y cuando amamos a alguien, siempre priorizaremos su felicidad.

—Eso es otro punto, como ya le he dicho, puedo soportar que hablen mal de mí, pero no de esa persona.

—A-Ling, la gente siempre hablará, para bien o para mal, puedes dejar que eso afecte tu vida o no, pero dime, cuando veas a esa persona, unir su vida a alguien que no seas tú…

—¡Lo soportaré!, Mientras esa persona sea feliz —dijo el decidido.

—Estas siendo algo egoísta, ¿No lo crees?

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estas imponiendo tus ideas a las de esa persona, no le has preguntado que piensa, ¿Y si esa persona piensa lo mismo?, tú lo soportaras, pero, ¿y esa persona?

—Entonces… ¿Crees que debería decírselo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Y… ¿y si me rechaza?

—Lo dudo.

—¡No es como si me lo pudieras asegurar! — le recriminó.

—Si te rechaza, entonces mi apellido no es Wen.

Un suspiro se oyó.

—Toma, utiliza esto como excusa para apartar a esa persona del resto, y entonces díselo.

—Yo…

Se oyeron los pasos de Wen Qing, luego los de Jin Ling, e instantes después, vieron como ella lo empujaba amablemente fuera de la tienda.

—Ninguna persona con sangre de los Jiang que he conocido es cobarde, lo harás bien, solo, dile lo que sientes, y si te rechaza, no te quedaras con el “que hubiera sido” —dijo mientras le acomodaba cariñosamente las túnicas.

—Eso no es muy animador —dijo el joven líder con una mueca.

—Solo hazlo —le apremio ella— no tienes mucho tiempo antes que las tropas comiencen a moverse.

Jin Ling tomó aire, a manera de darse valor.

—Está repartiendo las bandas con talismanes, en esa dirección —le señalo Wen Qing.

—Eso ya lo sé, —dijo el chico molesto, luego se aclaro la garganta y giro sobre sus talones hacia la dirección señalada— gracias.

Jin Ling comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia allí, sin perder tiempo.

Wei WuXian por su parte, no espero más, y salió de su escondite, para interceptar a Wen Qing.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Quién es la doncella afortunada? —interrogo con entusiasmo.

Wen Qing, rodo los ojos y suspiró.

—Eso a ti, no te incumbe —respondió, mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero Wen WuXian volvió a interceptarla.

—¡Claro que me incumbe!, ¿Y bien?, ¿Es bonita?, ¿De qué secta es?, ¿la conozco?, ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? —interrogó con evidente curiosidad.

Wen Qing le dio una mirada llena de fastidio, miró de soslayo a Jiang Cheng y a Lan Zhan, que también los habían seguido, y volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

—Es una “doncella” muy hermosa, —contesto mientras hacia el gesto de comillas con sus manos— como todos en la secta Lan, y la conoces, ¡claro que la conoces!

—La conozco… —dijo reflexivo Wei WuXian— se me vienen varias doncellas a la mente, pero de la secta Lan…

—¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?, si es de la secta Lan, entonces es imposible que la doncella tenga mala fama, o que alguien esté en contra —rompió el silencio Jiang Cheng.

Wen Qing lo miro, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Digamos, que la doncella en cuestión, es algo peculiar, lo sabrán cuando la conozcan, si es que Jin Ling tiene éxito —le respondió Wen Qing.

—¿Si es que tiene éxito?, ¿no le aseguraste por tu apellido que lo tendría? —la cuestiono Wei WuXian.

Wen Qing le sonrió.

—Bueno, legalmente mi apellido dejó de ser Wen, así que, lo mejor será que comiences a rogarle a los dioses por el él —le contestó ella.

—Wen Qing, ¿Qué demonios…?

En ese momento un jaleo repentino se armó en la entrada del campamento.

—¿Ese no es ZeWu-Jun?

—¡Lan Zhong Zhu ha regresado!

—¡ZeWu-Jun ha regresado junto a Jin-guniang!

Los cuatro se apresuraron a dirigirse a donde venían estos comentarios y otros parecidos. En el camino, incluso Nie MingJue y Nie HuaiSang se les unieron.

En la entrada del campamento, caminado tranquilamente, se encontraban Jin GuangYao y Lan XiChen agarrados de la mano, curiosamente, el primero tenía puesto la túnica exterior de Lan XiChen, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, y en una de sus manos sostenía la cinta, que normalmente estaría atada a la frente de XiChen.

Como ambos esperaban, la secta Lan, y aquellos que conocían el significado de dicha cinta, se quedaron sin palabras, este acto era una amenaza implícita, Jin GuangYao estaba unido a Lan XiChen, y cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo, tendría que pasar por él.

Al ver esto, una enorme sonrisa apareció tanto en los labios de Wei WuXian como en los de Nie MingJue, mientras que los rostros de los miembros de la secta Lan, incluidos el viejo maestro Lan QiRen, eran invadidos por una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! —los recibió Nie MingJue con entusiasmo— no queda mucho antes de que amanezca, ¡Dense prisa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, para mí fue algo difícil, tuve que luchar contra mi propia timidez jajaja.
> 
> Por cierto, disculpen si encuentran algún error, a veces se me pasan.
> 
> Les agradezco como siempre, el hecho de pasarse por aquí y sus comentarios, me llenan el corazón, gracias y… ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	33. Chapter 33

Wen Qing le entrego unas pastillas para el dolor y una taza de té, aun estando él en la bañera.

—Deberías apurarte o te dejaran —lo apremió, mientras lo observaba tomarlos.

Jin GuangYao trago las pastillas, y le entrego la pequeña copa vacía.

—Dudo mucho que me dejen, después de todo, la mayoría de ellos esperan que muera en batalla. — dijo con tono indiferente.

Mientras alcanzaba una toalla y se levantaba de la bañera al fin.

—Por cierto, ¿Tú fuiste quien causó la explosión? —preguntó curioso.

Wen Qing soltó una risilla condescendiente, pero no dijo más, y prefirió pasarle sus túnicas limpias.

—¡Vaya!, ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó asombrado viendo la forma de las túnicas.

—A-Ling cree que te sentirás más cómodo peleando así, yo le doy la razón. —le respondió Wen Qing.

—¿De acuerdo?... —dijo el confundido.

—No es como si ya no sospecharan de ti, sal a pelear vestido como se te dé la gana. —prosiguió ella ondeando la mano.

Jin GuangYao, pensó que tenía razón, así que comenzó a vestirse con las túnicas, que normalmente usaría un cultivador de la secta Nie.

—Supongo que tú estarás en la retaguardia, ayudando a los heridos, ¿no? —dijo después.

—Así es. Me duele admitirlo, pero será una guerra, al fin y al cabo, solo espero que las cintas funcionen de algo y no haya tantas pérdidas —le contestó ella.

—Me sorprende que hayas dejado que A-Ning se uniera a las filas —dijo Jin GuangYao alzando las cejas.

Wen Qing suspiro y miro al suelo.

—Mi didi, ya no es un niño, nuestros principios han cambiado un poco, y… bueno, más que impedirle algo, debo estar orgullosa de él —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Da-Ge, me dijo que dirigirá al tercer grupo de arqueros, creo sinceramente que estará bien —dijo él en apoyo.

—Si te soy sincera, preferiría que se quedara con los sanadores y conmigo, pero supongo que él quiere ser de más utilidad en el campo de batalla —replicó ella con voz cansada— ¿Todos los hombres a los que amo tienen que arriesgarse así?

Jin GuangYao se sintió un poco mal tras sus palabras, después del laberinto de “sueños”, que más bien eran recuerdos, le había quedado claro, que la mayoría de lo que “recordaba” estaba alterado o quizás había sido producto de su imaginación, pero sin duda sabía, que su amiga no había tenido un final feliz, antes de venir aquí.

Si todo salía bien, se prometió que se sentaría con ella y Nie MingJue a hablar del asunto, más afondo, aunque por el momento, quería aclarar algo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿También estas preocupado por tu ZeWu-Jun? —lo interrogó ella con picardía.

—No, no es eso, me preguntaba, ¿Qué sucedió conmigo en tu boda? —dijo sin más.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?, yo estaba ocupada en algo más —dijo ella molesta— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Jin GuangYao negó con la cabeza de manera taciturna.

—De hecho, no recuerdo mucho de antes de venir aquí, pensé que sí, pero al parecer…

Wen Qing cerro los ojos y suspiro con cansancio.

—En realidad Da-Ge y yo ya lo sospechábamos, desde que llegamos aquí, a veces, haz dicho cosas fuera de contexto, muchas veces decidimos seguirte la corriente —le confeso ella.

Jin GuangYao le sonrió, él también ya se lo imaginaba.

—Creo recordar que la última vez que fuimos al psiquiatra, este te dijo que procurarás no exagerar, tus antidepresivos especialmente pueden provocar alucinaciones, te dijimos que lo platicaras con XiChen, pero te negaste —respondió ella algo molesta, dejando a Jin GuangYao al principio un poco confundido.

Luego, como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabeza, todo comenzó a fluir.

En efecto, su mente había maquillado todo a su conveniencia, como la mayoría de las veces.

Después de la muerte de su madre, él no había podido vivir su duelo de manera sana, los Jin prácticamente lo arrebataron de la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida para meterlo en una jaula de oro, en donde recibía constantes maltratos de todo tipo, hubo un año en el que incluso pensó, que todos sus sueños, por los que su madre y él habían luchado, iban a irse a la basura.

A pesar de que al principio no lo noto, para que todo fuera más llevadero, solía cambiar la historia en su mente, borraba las noches llenas de golpes, por cenas en la mesa, junto a sus dos medios hermanos, los insultos por halagos.

Eso le permitió no hundirse, al menos por un tiempo, y cuando por fin pudo irse de ese lugar, todo lo que había retenido durante tanto tiempo, comenzó a fluir en una violenta tormenta.

Decir que no habían quedado secuelas, que no recordaba nada, era una vil mentira, y a pesar de todo, siguió fingiendo que todo estaba bien, eso hasta que fue consciente de lo que pasaba con su didi.

—Yo…

Wen Qing se apresuró a sostenerlo.

—No te preocupes, eres fuerte, sobrevivirás —dijo ella dejándolo aún más confundido.

—Sobreviviré, ¿Acaso no estoy muerto ya?

Wen Qing negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo explicare, una vez que todo esto termine, por el momento solo debes de saber, que puedes disfrutar tranquilamente de esta vida —dijo ella, dejándole aún más dudas.

De pronto la cabeza de Nie MingJue se asomó por la puerta de la tienda.

—¿Qué demonios te paso? —corrió hacia él y también lo sostuvo— ¿XiChen fue demasiado rudo?

—Pufff —Wen Qing, intentó aguantarse la risa.

—No, no es eso… —le contestó Jin GuangYao con las mejillas sonrojadas— solo me resbalé, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Los oí parloteando, eso quiere decir que ya están listos, Wen Qing, creo que los demás sanadores te necesitan, y tú… —señaló a Jin GuangYao— ¿estás seguro de no querer luchar al lado de tu prometido?

Jin GuangYao negó.

—No, creo que te debo esta última batalla a ti, además, estaremos lado al lado con él —respondió, mientras se estabilizaba y se desprendía de los brazos de ambos, para después colocarse a Xiwang y Hensheng en su cintura.

—Bueno, espero verlos cuando todo esto termine y no antes —les dijo Wen Qing, mientras salía de la tienda— suerte a ambos.

Cuando Wen Qing salió de la tienda, caminó fuera del campamento, hacia la carreta donde se encontraban los suministros y sanadores.

Mientras hacía esto, observo a lo lejos, como Wei WuXian hablaba con Lan WangJi, este último parecía negar fervientemente con la cabeza, pero después de unos cuantos ruegos por parte de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan pareció suspirar con resignación y asentir.

Después de haber logrado su objetivo, y sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de los demás a su alrededor, Wei WuXian le dio un beso mientras lo abrazaba con emoción.

Inmediatamente después de dejarlo libre, Wei Ying se dirigió hacia uno de los cultivadores de Yunmeng Jiang y desapareció con este en el interior de una de las tiendas.

Wei WuXian, dio un suave suspiro cuando el comandante Liu Yi, puso las túnicas moradas sobre sus manos, con una campana de la claridad encima.

—Wei-gongzi, espero que sepa, que no solo le estoy confiando mi puesto, sino también la seguridad de mi líder —le dijo de manera seria.

—Eso en caso de que él acepte. —respondió él de manera tranquila— Aun así, gracias por cuidar de él todos estos años.

Liu Yi le sonrió y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro manera de apoyo.

—Cumplí solo con mi deber —dijo, luego retiro su mano y paso por su lado— Será mejor que se dé prisa.

Wei WuXian asintió, y después de verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la tienda, comenzó a desvestirse.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho con los años, no había manera de volver en el tiempo, pero siempre había una salida.

Solo por hoy, se desprendía de las exquisitas telas de una de sus túnicas oscura y roja, para volver a vestirse de ese purpura, que todavía invadía sus sueños del pasado.

Con nostalgia, se puso cada una de las prendas, y cuando tomó la campana de la claridad, sonrió y se la puso con orgullo.

Después aseguro a Subian en su cintura, y salió de la tienda más decidido que cuando entro.

Fuera del campamento, y organizando a sus cultivadores, como la mayoría de los líderes de secta, se encontraba Jiang Cheng, ajeno a él, con la banda de seda, aun colgando de su brazo, sin ser atada a un compañero.

Wei WuXian tomó aire, a manera de darse valor y caminó hasta colocarse a su lado.

Jiang Cheng le dio una rápida mirada de soslayo, y sin percatarse del todo de quien se trataba, reprendió.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, ¡¿En dónde demonios te habías metido?!

—Estaba cambiándome, —explicó Wei WuXian con tono bromista, haciendo que Jiang Cheng se volteara al instante para verlo— hace mucho que no me pongo las ropas de Jiang Yunmeng, así que se me complico un poco.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar con Lan WangJi y la secta Lan?!— lo interrogo Jiang Chen con evidente molestia, pero también sorpresa.

—No, Lan Zhan va a proteger la espalda de su hermano… —contesto rápidamente, luego con un tono más bajo dijo— y yo quiero proteger la espalda del mío.

Su respuesta, dejó a Jiang Cheng sin palabras por un instante, antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en sus labios.

—¡Ja!, no recuerdo que tú y yo fuésemos familia —dijo en tono despectivo— ¿Qué haces vestido con las túnicas de mi clan?, ¿Acaso tu cerebro ya no sirve y olvidaste que abandonaste a la secta Jiang por voluntad propia?

Wei WuXian, se esperaba, esta y tal vez una reacción peor, pero se había prometido que lo intentaría, incluso si tenía que perder cara.

Así que, sin reparar mucho en sus palabras hirientes, tomó la banda que descansaba en el brazo de Jiang Cheng y ató un extremo en su muñeca derecha.

—Jiang Cheng, deja que este idiota te proteja, aunque sea una última vez… —dijo con sinceridad, mientras le pasaba el otro extremo de la banda.

Jiang Cheng lo miró, por varios instantes, luego resoplo con resignación, tomó bruscamente el otro extremo y comenzó a atárselo.

—No sé qué demonios le habrás dicho a Liu Yi para que te prestara sus túnicas, pero más te vale no estorbarme, o te juro que quebrare tus piernas y te aventare a esos asquerosos monstruos —lo amenazó.

Wei WuXian sonrió al oír sus amenazas, sonrió con tanta emoción, que, por un segundo, pensó que dentro de su pecho no podía caber más felicidad.

Mientras aún se recuperaba de su emoción, vio acercarse a la secta Jin, el hijo de su Shiejie, ya era todo un líder, pensaba que seguramente, ella se sentiría muy orgullosa, de verlo convertido en un gran cultivador.

Estos pensamientos, hicieron que su sonrisa se ensanchara, sin embargo, su rostro se transformó en completa sorpresa, cuando vio a la persona al lado de Jin Ling.

Al principio no lo había notado, debido a que esta persona, tenía puesta túnicas doradas como cualquier cultivador de la secta Jin, pero al observarlo con atención, se percató de la cinta blanca adornada con nubes, en su frente.

—¿A-Yuan? —cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

El joven cultivador, no tardo en dirigir su mirada hacia él. Cuando vio que se trataba de Wei Ying, la timidez se hizo más notable en su rostro, pero, aun así, lo saludo.

—Wei-gongzi, yo… ya le he pedido permiso a ZeWu-Jun —se apresuro a decir.

Ganadose no solo la mirada soprendida de Wei Ying, si no tambien la de Jiang Cheng y sus cultivadores.

—SiZhui, no tienes que darle explicaciones —dijo Jin Ling con tono amable, luego dirigio su mirada molesta a Wei Ying— ¡¿Qué miras?!, ¿Acaso no estas tú tambien vestido con el uniforme de una secta a la que no perteces?

Wei Ying se apresuro a levantar las manos en defensa, no por que no tuviera nada que decir, sino, porque su mente parecia estar trabajando a gran velocidad, mientras las palabras de Wen Qing se colaban en sus pensamientos.

_“Es una doncella muy hermosa, como todos en la secta Lan, y la conoces, ¡claro que la conoces!”, “Digamos, que la doncella en cuestión, es algo peculiar, lo sabrán cuando la conozcan, si es que Jin Ling tiene éxito”_

Percatarse de que la doncella, era nada más y nada menos que su querido A-Yuan, fue como sentir un cubetazo de agua helada, y al parecer, no era el único que ya había llegado a esa conclusión, pues sentía como una mirada asesina, le estaba agujereando el cráneo.

Volteo lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada desencajada de Jiang Cheng.

—Esto… Yo… te juro que no tengo nada que ver, ni siquiera lo sabía, ellos siempre han sido buenos amigos desde hace dos años, como iba a pensar que…

—No tienes que escusarte por nosotros Wei WuXian —lo interrumpió Jin Ling— esta es nuestra vida y nuestra decisión, mientras no te metas entre nosotros, te dejare seguir viendo a Lan SiZhui.

—¿Eh?, ¿me dejaras seguir viéndolo…?

—Wei-gongzi, por favor discúlpelo, ya sabe cómo es Jin-Zhong Zhu —se apresuró a disculparse Lan SiZhui con una sonrisa apenada, mientras cerraba los ojos— no es como si estuviera abandonando la secta Lan, solo, voy a luchar a su lado hoy y…

—¡¿Solo vas a luchar a mi lado hoy?!, ¡eso no fue lo que dijiste! —lo enfrentó Jin Ling molesto.

—A-Ling, por favor —intento calmarlo Lan SiZhui.

—Jin Ling, no voy a interponerme, —dijo Wei Ying rápidamente— no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero se más considerado con A-Yuan o…

—¡¿O qué?! — esta vez era Jiang Cheng

—¡Oh por los dioses Jiang Cheng!, no… no voy a discutir esto contigo —le respondió Wei WuXian mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

—¡¿O qué?!, ¿vas a interponerte en la felicidad del hijo de A-Li? —lo cuestionó Jiang Cheng, para sorpresa de Jin Ling.

—¡No!,—respondió rápidamente Wei Ying, mientras alzaba las manos— ¡Claro que no!

—Jiujiu, ¿eso quiere decir, que nos darás tu bendición? —preguntó Jin Ling emocionado, olvidándose por completo de Wei WuXian.

Jiang Cheng estaba a punto de responderle, cuando el suelo comenzó a sacudirse.

—Parece que es hora —la voz tranquila de Jin GuangYao se oyó al lado de la secta Jin.

—Así parece —le secundó Nie MingJue

Ambos habían aparecido junto a la secta Nie, colocándose a un lado de la secta Jin.

Como era de esperarse, quien dirigiría a dicha secta en batalla, era Nie MingJue y no Nie HuaiSang.

Justo en ese momento, también la secta Lan hizo acto de presencia.

Lan XiChen, no pudo evitar sonreírle a Jin GuangYao, quien también le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Por su parte Wei WuXian centro su atención en Lan WangJi, que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, el Segundo Jade, había volteado a modo de buscarlo, no falto mucho para que ambos se encontraran entre sí.

Wei WuXian, compuso una enorme sonrisa, y como un adolescente, alzó las manos y comenzó a ondearla con ímpetu hacia él.

—¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Lan Zhan! —lo llamó con entusiasmo.

Por un momento, Lan WangJi pensó que había vuelto en el tiempo, esa sonrisa juguetona, sin rastro de vergüenza, y un adolescente de túnicas lilas, llamándolo con fervor.

Sonrió hacia él, y también alzó la mano de manera tranquila pero elegante, a modo de corresponder su saludo.

—¡Lan Zhan!, ¡¿No crees que me veo guapo?! —preguntó Wei Ying, mientras se pavoneaba con descaro.

Lan Zhan siguió con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y asintió, para después decir algo, que solo los de su alrededor escucharon por la distancia, pero Wei WuXian pudo leer en sus labios. “Muy guapo”.

—¡Wei WuXian, basta, si vas a estar aquí, compórtate! —lo regañó Jiang Cheng, solo provocando que la sonrisa de Wei WuXian se hiciera más grande, y en un impulso, abrazo a Jiang Cheng con un brazo por los hombros.

—Como usted ordene Jiang Zhong Zhu —dijo en tono de broma.

Extrañamente, esta frase y acto, hicieron que Jiang Cheng sonriera, no como las veces en que estaba apuntó de decir algo malicioso, sino más bien, era una sonrisa cargada de diversión, como las de antes.

Solo en ese momento, Wei WuXian se percató de lo que había hecho, pero sinceramente, no tenía el valor para retirar su mano y disculparse, no mientras él no le diera indicios de que quería que lo hiciera.

Así que dejo su brazo descansar sobre los hombros de Jiang Cheng como si nada.

—Una vez que aparezcan en el horizonte, se activaran las barreras —informó Luo QingYang, quien en estos días había estado tan atareada como los demás.

Ella, irónicamente lucharía de nuevo al lado de la secta Jin. Verla vestida de nuevo con ropajes dorados, hizo que el corazón de Wei WuXian se volviera aún más nostálgico, parecía que, de un momento a otro, el pasado había sido traído al presente.

—Como mencione anteriormente, las barreras duraran tanto como la energía espiritual de nuestros cultivadores, así que debemos intentar hacer esto de la manera más rápida posible— dijo Jiang Cheng de manera seria.

Ninguna secta quería tener perdidas, eso era una verdad más que fundamental, y uno de los métodos que utilizarían, serían las barreras de protección, que normalmente se utilizaban en sus residencias.

Las barreras les permitirían tener una protección extra, al menos para retener y filtrara en menos número a las olas masivas de fantasmas y pilares que pudieran surgir.

Justo en ese momento, en el horizonte de la montaña, unas figuras comenzaron a distinguirse, a lo largo de los segundos, esas figuras parecían aumentar en cantidad.

La mayoría de los cultivadores inspiró con nerviosismo, en cuanto esta escena se cruzó en su campo de visión, una guerra, nunca sería algo fácil, se necesitaba valor.

Jiang Cheng puso una mano en el hombro de Jin Ling, atrayendo su atención.

—Ten cuidado, si las cosas se ponen difíciles…

—Estaré bien. —lo interrumpió Jin Ling y le dio una sonrisa, provocando que Jiang Cheng apretara los labios en una línea fina.

Sangre…

El olor a sangre se mezclaba con el olor nauseabundo de los cadáveres, mientras destellos de energía espiritual se podían ver a lo largo de toda la colina.

Los gritos horribles de los cadáveres y pilares no parecían cesar, y, por el contrario, eran la sinfonía perfecta que coreaba a los gritos de batalla de los diferentes cultivadores, el sonido metálico de las espadas y los diferentes sonidos de los instrumentos musicales.

El sol había comenzado a descender de su punto más alto, mientras las nubes grises, apenas si dejaban que diera una mirada por sus rendijas.

Si bien, vencer a un pilar ahora resultaba un poco más práctico, no resultaba menos agotador, las hordas de cadáveres y fantasmas seguían llegando, y las barreras espirituales, parecían estar debilitándose con el paso del tiempo.

Además, a pocas horas de comenzar la batalla, habían descubierto, que no solo lucharían con pilares, un grupo de cultivadores demoniacos, hacia incluso más difícil la tarea.

Tres de los siete pilares habían sido vencidos, pero cada pilar que llegaba, solía ser más fuerte que el anterior.

Aun así, el ejército de cultivadores avanzaba lentamente hacia la cima de la colina.

En la frontera entre las barreras y las hordas de fantasmas, había una pared de fuego verde creado con talismanes quema oscuridad, que eliminaba, fantasmas más débiles, pero no menos problemáticos.

Esta pared de fuego, se extinguía a medida que el ejército de cultivadores avanzaba, en cuanto esto pasaba, los arqueros lanzaban nuevas flechas, y volvían a encender la pared de fuego, y así sucesivamente.

Wei WuXian pateo el pecho de un cadáver feroz, mientras que al mismo tiempo lanzaba unos cuantos talismanes, jadeo con cansancio y se limpio la frente, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano, volvía a empuñar a Subian.

En su espalda, la respiración agitada de Jiang Cheng, le indicaban que este estaba ahí, cubriendo su espalda, mientras él cubría la suya.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Ya te cansaste? —le preguntó Jiang Cheng con burla, al mismo tiempo que agitaba a Zidian con maestría.

—No, pero la mayoría esta comenzado a hacerlo, hemos avanzado más de la mitad de la colina, y el clan Nie está enfrentándose al quinto pilar, aun así, parece que no hay rastros de Li Shang —le contestó, mientras derribaba a un cadáver con una patada en la quijada.

Jiang Cheng dio un rápido recorrido con su vista al panorama, a lo lejos, las barreras de los diferentes clanes, iban perdiendo su color, y más cadáveres y fantasmas comenzaban a traspasarlas.

—A este paso, tenemos aproximadamente dos horas, antes de que las barreras caigan por completo —dijo con seriedad.

Wei WuXian asintió, mientras daba una mirada furtiva en dirección a la secta Jin.

Jin Ling se las apañaba muy bien intercalando constantemente entre su arco y espada, mientras que Lan SiZhui había sacado su guqin, atacando y al mismo tiempo purificando la energía alrededor del joven líder.

Con ellos en primera línea, la secta Jin era de las sectas, que estaban comenzando a ganar más territorio, aunque con la reciente presencia de fragilidad en las barreras, esto podía tornarse preocupante.

A lo lejos, Jin GuangYao, utilizaba su mano izquierda para concentrar energía espiritual y hacer danzar a Hensheng por los aires, mientras utilizaba su mano derecha, para blandir a Xiwang con maestría.

Nie MingJue, él y varios cultivadores de la secta Nie, estaban abriéndose paso en la frontera, hasta que por fin lograron alcanzar a uno de los pilares.

Tanto él como Nie MingJue, se dieron una mirada en acuerdo, antes de dar un salto en sincronía hacia el pilar.

Nie MingJue blandió con ferocidad a Baxia, sin embargo, fue interceptado en el camino por un fuerte manotazo del pilar, enviándolos a Jin GuangYao y a él a varios metros de distancia.

Ambos aterrizaron el suelo habilidosamente, Nie MingJue escupió un poco de sangre de manera despreocupada, mientras que al mismo tiempo volvían abrirse paso entre los cadáveres y fantasmas, que se filtraban y parecían ser más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Siento que esto no esta funcionando, los pilares que quedan, tienen una barrera más fuerte, y esos cultivadores demoniacos, siguen invocando más cadáveres —dijo Jin GuangYao.

—Y eso que aún falta la cereza del pastel, ese bastardo, aún no ha aparecido —le contesto Nie MingJue.

La secta Lan no tenía las cosas más fáciles, debido al constante rasqueteo de las cuerdas, muchos de ellos, tenían los dedos ensangrentados, y no faltaban los que habían terminado por romper las cuerdas de su guqin, y tenían que apáñaselas con su espada y talismanes.

Aunque como era de esperarse, lo destacable entre todos los talentosos cultivadores de dicha secta, seguían siendo sus dos Jades, que parecían tener una sincronía casi inhumana.

Ambos parecían extremadamente concentrados en su tarea, hábiles e impasibles, pero si cualquiera pudiera mirar con atención, se darían cuenta, que ambos, miraban de vez en cuando, con preocupación en dirección a ciertas sectas respectivamente.

De entre todas las barreras, la de la secta Lan era la más fuerte, y por lo mismo, era la que llevaba la mayor ventaja, sin embargo, esta también era la razón por la cual se enfrentaban a más cultivadores demoniacos.

No muy lejos de ahí, justo al pie de la colina, las filas de heridos comenzaban a crecer a medida que trascurría el tiempo, los heridos seguían y seguían bajando.

Wen Qing no se había quedado quieta durante todo el día, estaba agotada, pero no era la única, los demás sanadores también lo estaban, curando heridas, administrando analgésicos, transmitiendo energía espiritual, entre otras cosas.

Cada que un cultivador herido aparecía en la distancia siendo cargado por un compañero, Wen Qing no podía evitar rogar porque, egoístamente, no fuera ninguna de las personas que apreciaba.

—Las barreras… las barreras han comenzado a debilitarse —dijo entre toses uno de los heridos que recién habían llegado.

Al escuchar esto, Wen Qing se levantó del lado de uno de los heridos, para preguntar por más, cuando de pronto, unos pasos apresados se oyeron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que las barreras han comenzado a debilitarse? —dijo la voz preocupada de Nie HuaiSang.

—Nie Zhong Zhu, las barreras no van a resistir mucho…

—Mi Da-Ge, ¿cómo está mi Da-Ge? —insistió Nie HuiSang.

En eso estaban, cuando un grupo de varios heridos llegó al campamento.

—Ese demonio… por fin apareció —dijo uno de los recién llegados.

Nie HuaiSang trago con fuerza y tanto Wen Qing como él, alzaron la vista hacia la cima de la colina, en efecto, la batalla parecía haberse vuelto más turbulenta, y las barreras, parecían centellar, por lo visto, podían faltar poco menos de una barita de incienso, antes de que se derrumbaran.

—He-gongzi —llamó Nie HuaiSang de pronto.

—¿Sí?, Nie Zhong Zhu —dijo el cultivador a su lado.

—Trae mi sable, y a varios de nuestros cultivadores que están haciendo guardia aquí, iremos por mi Da-Ge —dijo con voz temblorosa.

El joven cultivador a su lado alzo las cejas con sorpresa antes sus palabras, mientras que Wen Qing frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Dudo mucho que a Da-Ge le guste lo que acabas de proponer. —lo enfrentó.

—¡Tú que puedes saber!, ¡prefiero que se moleste conmigo, antes que perderlo de nuevo! —expreso Nie HuaiSang con ansiedad.

—No eres el único que tiene a alguien preciado luchando allá, ¿acaso crees que yo no quiero huir con ellos en este momento?, además, tú eres importante para Da-Ge, si vas allá y algo te pasa, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá? —le reclamó Wen Qing.

Nie HuaiSang parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Nie Zhong Zhu, necesito que me haga dos favores —dijo de pronto ella con determinación.

—¿Eh?

—Tengo un plan, si Li Shang apareció, eso quiere decir que al parecer el juego se encuentra a punto de entrar en la etapa de captura y suicidio —le explico ella utilizando términos de Go, a manera de que Nie HuaiSang le entendiera.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —la cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pagar la deuda que la secta Wen tiene con el mundo del cultivo.

En cuanto atravesaron la barrera, Wen Qing tomo una bocana de aire para darse valor, nunca le gustaron las guerras, no eran su campo, tampoco eran algo de su agrado.

Doce cultivadores de la secta Nie la rodeaban a modo de protección, y avanzaban rápidamente junto a ella.

Meterse en medio de una guerra sin protección o un arma como medio de protección, era suicidio, Wen Qing lo sabía, en sí, el hecho de estar en medio de una batalla, ya lo era.

Cuando llegaron a la posición de los arqueros, Wen Qing no pudo evitar buscar a su Didi.

Wen Ning lideraba a los arqueros de manera determinada, seguía siendo una persona amable, pero había crecido tanto, Wen Qing, sonrío con alivio, su pequeño didi estaría bien.

La línea de arqueros, no tardo en advertir su presencia y la del pequeño grupo de los cultivadores del clan Nie.

—¡Jiejie! —el llamado de Wen Ning, hizo que Wen Qing se detuviera.

—A-Ning…

—Jiejie, aquí es peligroso, ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto mientras corría hacia ella.

Wen Qing sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Veo que mi didi ha crecido tanto, que ahora quiere protegerme, estaré bien ahora que tú lo estas —le respondió tranquilamente.

—Jiejie…

—Ganaré tiempo, sigue haciendo tu trabajo, nos veremos cuando esto termine —dijo sin más antes de seguir caminando.

A lo lejos de ahí, los cadáveres habían aumentado en cantidades exuberantes con la aparición de Li Shang, ¿Tal vez, era momento de una retirada?

Los cadáveres y fantasmas no les permitían avanzar hasta los pilares, y estos seguían invocando a más de los primeros.

Sin importar cuantos cadáveres de cultivadores demoniacos estuvieran esparcidos por el campo de batalla, parecía que esto no tendría fin.

El cansancio comenzaría a cobrarles factura dentro de poco, y la energía espiritual, aunque limpia, no era infinita.

Por encima de las olas de cadáveres y los pilares, se encontraba parado Li Shang, impasible, extrañamente, la sonrisa burlona, que solía adornar su rostro, estaba ausente.

Su mirada parecía perdida, lucía agotado y energía oscura lo rodeaba, dándole un aspecto aún más tétrico.

Jin GuangYao sintió que el corazón se le hundía, más que compasión sentía culpa, él más que nadie sabía lo que era la determinación nacida de la venganza y el rencor.

Eres capaz de destruirte a ti mismo, por tal de darles una lección, con tal de hacerles sentir lo mismo que tú una vez pudiste haber sentido, por cerrarles la boca y desmostarles que…

—¡Prepárense!, ¡Las barreras van a deshacerse! —la orden de Nie MingJue lo trajo de vuelta a tierra.

Esa mima orden, pareció repetirse como un eco, por los otros líderes de secta.

—A-Yao, ya no tenemos tiempo, tendremos que arriesgarnos por llegar hasta ese bastardo, si no lo matamos ahora, los que terminaran muertos seremos nosotros —le dijo Nie MingJue.

Jin GuangYao suspiró y asintió.

—¡Atentos!

Las barreras parecían volverse invisibles, y los cadáveres parecían arremolinarse con violencia, haciendo que muchos cultivadores, apretaran la empuñadora de su espada con fuerza.

Las barreras terminaron de borrarse en un instante, y la enorme horda de cadáveres avanzo.

Sin embargo, mucho antes de que pudieran atacar como una enorme tempestad, apareció una barrera electrizante color escarlata, no solo eso, los cadáveres que comenzaban a estar en contacto con la barrera, eran calcinados, como si se tratara de una barrera de lava.

—¡¿Ese acaso no es el símbolo de la derrocada secta Wen?! —comento uno de los cultivadores de la secta Nie.

Este comentario hizo que se le helará la sangre a Jin GuangYao, miro al cielo, y efectivamente, en lo alto, descansaba orgulloso, el símbolo de la secta QiShan Wen.

—Wen Qing…

—No recuerdo que su barrera fuera así —dijo Nie MingJue desencajado.  
  


—Da-Ge, tenemos que darnos prisa, esa barrera no durará mucho, si al caso solo tendremos media hora —dijo Jin GuangYao rápidamente con tono preocupado.

—¿Tan poco?

—La barrera es poderosa, pero consume una cantidad enorme de energía espiritual, el cultivo de Wen Qing no es tan alto para resistir más allá de ese tiempo sin consecuencias —explico rápidamente Jin GuangYao, mientras se montaba en su espada y Nie MingJue lo imitaba.

—¿Wen Qing?

—¿Conoces a otro Wen que haya sido un cultivador talentoso y este vivo en este momento?

Como era de esperarse la barrera no los daño a ellos, y la atravesaron con facilidad, la mayoría de los cultivadores, comenzó a imitarlos.

Lo principal fue comenzar a atacar los pilares y sus conductos con todas las energías que les quedaban, de un momento a otro, el tablero comenzó a voltearse.

La barrera atraía a lo fantasmas y cadáveres, y los calcinaba al contacto, dejando así, más libertad a los demás para atacar.

Los arqueros que se encontraban en la retaguardia, avanzaron y también se unieron a la batalla rápidamente.

Uno a uno, los pilares comenzaron a ser derrotados, podrían ser poderosos, pero la unión hacia la fuerza.

Nie MingJue ondeo su sable con furia, mandando a volar la cabeza de uno de los pilares, Jin GuangYao le secundo, atravesando con su espada al conducto que residía en su espalda.

Una vez en el suelo, vio como los demás cultivadores, aunque cansados, habían renovado fuerzas, al ver la victoria tan cerca.

En eso, vio a lo lejos como Li Shang le dedico una mirada, antes de comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia la cima de la montaña.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlo, pero un jalón en su muñeca le recordó, que aún seguía unido a Nie MingJue.

—A-Yao ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó Nie MingJue con el ceño fruncido.

Jin GuangYao sabia, que su amigo no le permitiría ir detrás de Li Shang, no sin que él lo acompañara para matarlo, pero él necesitaba hablar con Li Shang.

—Da-Ge, lo siento… —dijo antes de tomar a Xiwang y cortar la cinta de seda.

Se montó en Xiwang y salió en la misma dirección que había tomado Li Shang.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo parado en la punta de un precipicio de los muchos que había en la montaña.

La energía resentida era incluso más espesa en este lugar y el aire gélido del atardecer le estremeció los huesos, mientras bajaba de su espada, a unos dos metros de él.

—Li Shang…

El joven volteo y lo miro.

— LianFang-Zun…

—Me dijiste que les harías pagar por lo que habían hecho, ¿Acaso…

—No, en realidad ya tuve suficiente, más de una tercera parte de todos lo que vinieron a luchar hoy, están muertos o jamás volverán a cultivar… cof, cof —Li Shang comenzó a toser sangre.

—¡Li Shang…! —Jin GuangYao se apresuró a acercarse y lo sostuvo.

—Así que, sigues siendo tan amable —dijo él con una sonrisa débil.

Al sostenerlo, Jin GuangYao sintió que Li Shang estaba muy delgado, su rostro cansado y los rastros de sangre en su boca, lo hacían ver extremadamente lamentable.

—Sea para bien o para mal, es algo que no debemos perder, tú solías ser muy amable también.

—Meimei, debió pasarla mal, ¿no es cierto? —respondió Li Shang mirando hacia el cielo.

—No esperes que te excuse, eso no lo hago ni conmigo mismo —contestó Jin GuangYao con tono amable.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, ¿pero sabes?, cuando todo esto comenzó y Ruo-Ge y Meimei estuvieron conmigo, sentía que era invencible —Li Shang sonrió con nostalgia— me puse celoso, cuando otras personas me los arrebataron… siempre me arrebataban lo que era mío.

—Esas no eran excusas para maldecir sus almas —lo reprendió Jin GuangYao.

—Lo sé, pero… no me arrepiento, así pude retenerlos, aunque sea un poco más…

—¿No te arrepientes?, Li Shang, Ming SiuYao y Ruo Zhong, ellos… ¡los llevaste a un punto en donde ni siquiera tendrán la oportunidad de reencarnar! —le reclamó con enojo.

—Posiblemente, pero esa decisión fue suya, ellos pudieron elegir, a diferencia de ti —en cuanto termino de hablar un dolor agudo se extendió por todo el abdomen de Jin GuangYao.

Instintivamente miró hacia abajo, y encontró la mano de Li Shang, empuñando una daga, la cual había clavado en su estómago.

Jin GuangYao, no apartó su mano, y, por el contrario, lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra saber, que al menos fui un buen shizun de alguna manera. —dijo.

Li Shang entonces retiro la daga de su estomago y se levanto rápidamente, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo.

Por supuesto, esa herida no lo mataría, su propósito era otro, su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir adormilado y sin fuerzas.

Jin GuangYao sintió el vacío a su lado y se alarmo al instante, vio como Li Shang caminaba hacia el precipicio sin detenerse.

—¡Espera!, ¡¿realmente piensas huir de esta manera tan cobarde?! —lo interrogó, mientras se paraba con dificultad e intentaba seguirlo

Su pie sobre el vacío, le respondió que sí, su lógica era más que obvia…

—No permitiré que tus sucias manos, o las de esos perros me maten, prefiero morir por mí mismo —dijo antes de saltar.

Jin GuangYao no supo cómo, pero cuando reaccionó, tenía el brazo de Li Shang agarrado firmemente con la mano derecha, mientras que, con la izquierda, sostenía la punta del precipicio.

Abajo, un remolino de energía resentida, cubría aquel despeñadero que no parecía tener fondo, de donde parecían emerger rocas puntiagudas y filosas.

Li Shang lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Mis manos son tan sucias como las tuyas…—le dijo Jin GuangYao entre dientes.

Li Shang le sonrió.

—Espero que, en mi próxima vida, pueda heredar algo de tu bondad…

—Li Shang, ¡no te lo permito!… —le advirtió

—LianFang-Zun, ya no tengo nada, estoy en la cima, pero hace tanto frio —dijo con culpa y la mirada llena de nostalgia, si fuera él, posiblemente Jin GuangYao ya estaría llorando.

En un movimiento rápido, Li Shang lo jaló hacia abajo, los dedos cansados y ensangrentados de Jin GuangYao temblaron.

Este ultimo apretó los dientes con fuerza, si se tratara de una circunstancia normal, se las habría ideado para llevarlo de nuevo hacia arriba, pero estaba agotado, y casi no le quedaba energía espiritual, además la herida en su abdomen le dolía y estaba comenzando perder más sangre por el esfuerzo.

Aun así, Jin GuangYao intentó hacer un último esfuerzo, provocando una sonrisa en Li Shang.

—LianFang-Zun, gracias… —Li Shang volvió a jalarlo hacia abajo.

Los dedos de Jin GuangYao resbalaron al instante, ante la sensación de vértigo, soltó la mano de Li Shang, y abrió los ojos.

Vio aterrorizado como Li Shang caía rápidamente, antes de ser atravesado por uno de los picos rocosos del fondo.

—¡Li Shang! —grito con horror.

Estaba tan conmocionado, que no sintió las dos diferentes manos que lo sujetaban firmemente de las axilas, las cuales comenzaron a subirlo sin esfuerzo momentos después.

En cuanto estuvo arriba de nuevo, una de las manos lo soltó, para después ser arropado por dos brazos de túnicas blancas, y un beso cálido se sintió en su coronilla.

—A-Yao, por los dioses, pensé que te perdería —oyó la voz llena de alivio de Lan XiChen, antes de sentir que su abrazo se apretaba.

—XiChen, espera, parece que está herido — tras oír la voz de Nie MingJue, sintió como los brazos a su alrededor se aflojaban un poco.

Solo entonces reaccionó, miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que XiChen lo miraba con preocupación, mientras comenzaba a revisar la herida en su abdomen.

—Tenemos que llevarlo con los sanadores —advirtió Lan XiChen, mientras estaba apunto de cargarlo en brazos.

—No, estoy bien, no es muy profunda, estoy bien —se apresuró a responder Jin GuangYao.

—¡Maldita cucaracha rastrera!, ¡nos diste un susto de muerte!, —lo regaño Nie MingJue— ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?!, venir tu solo…

—Da-Ge, está bien —lo calmó Lan XiChen— Li Shan era alguien importante para A-Yao, es normal que viniera…

—Vaya, ahora me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo, cuando Wen Chao me lanzo de aquí, no termine… así —Jin GuangYao alzó la vista encontrándose con Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng asomándose en la punta del precipicio, al parecer ellos también habían venido.

—Wen Chao… ¡¿Ese maldito perro te lanzo desde aquí?! —le preguntó Jiang Cheng aterrorizado.

—Sí, bueno…

Ambos parecían seguir unidos por la seda blanca, por lo visto, una batalla los había alejado y otra los había vuelto a unir, perdidas, ganancias, de eso se trataba, ¿no?

—No es necesario que le cuentes, si no quieres —esta era la voz de Lan Zhan, quien había parecido a su lado de su esposo, haciendo que Jiang Cheng rodara los ojos con fastidio.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

—Tal vez, sí quiero —dijo, mientras miraba a su esposo con una sonrisa amable, luego, miro a Jiang Cheng— te lo contaré después, te lo prometo.

Jin GuangYao decidido poner atención a sus propios asuntos.

—Vamos, tenemos que reportar la muerte de ese bastardo —dijo Nie MingJue.

Tanto Lan XiChen, como Jin GuangYao asintieron, y comenzaron a descender lentamente, mientras los otros tres los seguían.

Cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, la mayoría de los cultivadores que parecían estar bien, habían comenzado a amontonar los cadáveres esparcidos por toda la colina.

Solo entonces Jin GuangYao se percató de que la barrera que creo su amiga ya no estaba, y bajo este pensamiento, estaba a punto de preguntar por ella, cuando a lo lejos vio, como Wen Ning estaba arrodillado en suelo, mientras sostenía a una persona entre sus brazos.

—¡Wen Qing! —Wei WuXian, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de los hermanos Wen, sin portarle que llevaba consigo a Jiang Cheng.

Nie MingJue les dio una mirada a sus dos amigos, antes de imitar a Wei WuXian y correr hacia ellos.

Jin GuangYao no necesito hacerlo, XiChen, lo levantó rápidamente del suelo y se apresuró a seguirlos.

En el lugar también se encontraban Jin Ling y Lan SiZhui, además de otros cultivadores de la secta Nie, que atendían a sus compañeros en la misma situación que Wen Qing.

Wen Qing, no parecía herida en ninguna parte, pero lucia extremadamente débil, un hilillo de sangre escurría por las comisuras de sus labios, y sus ojos parecían somnolientos.

Wen Ning y Wei WuXian estaban pasándole energía espiritual, con miradas preocupadas.

—¡Wen Qing!, ¡¿en que diablos pensabas?!, ¡tú…! —la reprendió Nie MingJue.

—Deja de ser tan ruidoso —demandó ella con voz débil.

—Wen Qing… —Jin GuangYao estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero ella frunció el ceño.

—Esta bien, esa barrera se inventó con ese propósito —contesto ella.

—¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Wei WuXian— nunca vi algo parecido, ni en la campaña Sunshot.

—Wen Qing, no es necesario que sigas hablando, necesitas descansar —le instó Jin GuangYao.

Ella sonrío, luego miro a Lan SiZhui que se encontraba al lado de Jin Ling.

—Me alegra saber, que ambos se correspondieron —les dijo.

Luego parecido hacer un esfuerzo en extremo y miró hacia Jiang Cheng.

—Hoy, he pagado lo que sea que haya quedado pendiente —le dijo con voz cansada, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Wen Qing? —Wei WuXian estaba preocupado.

Pero ella no le respondió, de hecho, la mano que le sostenía, cayó sin peso en la suya.

Antes de que pudiera, comprobar algo, Wen Ning la levanto del suelo.

—Disculpen las molestias —dijo en tono amable— pero mi Jiejie está agotada.

—¿Agotada?, ¿No me mientes? —lo interrogó Wei WuXian— ni siquiera pude sentir sus redes de energía, ¿acaso…?

Wen Ning negó con la cabeza de manera tranquila.

—Mi Jiejie está bien, Wei-gongzi, es solo que ha agotado cada gota de energía en su cuerpo, lo mismo ocurre con los doce cultivadores que le han ayudado a hacer la barrera —explico Wen Ning señalando con la cabeza, luego, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia debajo de la colina.

—Cada gota de energía…

—Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, esa barrera no serviría para nada en una batalla normal—dijo Jin GuangYao— después de todo, su finalidad no es como tal, ser utilizada como campo permanente, es más hacer tiempo, para que otros puedan huir.

—Pero, en ese caso, la persona que hace la barrera…

—Exacto, se sacrifica. No es ventajoso, a menos que se trate de un caso extremo en donde tengas que proteger a personas valiosas para ti —prosiguió Jin GuangYao.

—No sabia que la secta Wen tuviera ese tipo de técnicas, ellos parecían tan…— Wei WuXian intentaba buscar una palabra amable.

—¿Tiránicos y egoístas? —le pregunto Jin GuangYao, Wei Ying asintió. — Lo eran, sí, pero te olvidas de algo… el autor de esa técnica es Wen Mao, no hace falta que te recuerde cual fue su enseñanza, los Wen tenían como prioridad a la familia y su linaje.

—Espera, esa técnica es muy poderosa, ¿por qué Wen Rouhan no la utilizo en Ciudad sin noche?

—A tu perspectiva, Wen Ruohan fue de lo peor, pero en ese momento, era un padre que sufría la muerte de sus hijos, algo que su misma actitud había provocado, había enviado a sus sobrinos lejos de ahí, a mí me había dado órdenes de irme, y ya no tenía algo de gran valor como para protegerlo al punto de sacrificarse —explicó Jin GuangYao.

Luego sonrió con nostalgia.

—Si te soy sincero, Wei WuXian, esa noche, maté al único padre que había tenido, con el fin de ganar el cariño de un maldito perro —dijo con culpa.

—La historia siempre tendrá dos caras, esa vez, hiciste lo correcto por un bien común —lo consoló Lan XiChen.

—Lo sé, tal como ahora, ganamos perdiendo —le respondió Jin GuangYao con una sonrisa.

Nie MingJue, puso una mano en su hombro a manera de apoyo.

—Al menos esta vez, no heriste a ningún inocente, estoy orgulloso —le dijo.

Jin GuangYao arqueo una ceja y le sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aaaaah!, las escenas de guerra son tan agotadoras de escribir, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido.
> 
> Y bueno, por fin hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo, las cosas por fin van a calmarse, todos jugaron bien, supongo que es hora de las recompensas.
> 
> Gracias por pasarse por aquí, les agradezco como siempre, ¡Nos leemos luego! ^^)/


	34. La esperanza de una peonía.

Por primera vez en su vida, el traje nupcial color rojo que portaba, no significaba desgracias, un futuro incierto o preocupaciones, se sentía feliz, y los nervios que sentía eran más por el día en específico, que por lo que pudiera deparar el futuro.

Las doncellas habían terminado de arreglar su cabello, con horquillas de oro y una corona de fénix dorada, descansando orgullosamente en su cabeza, mientras en sus labios pintados de un apasionado carmín, descansaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Habían pasado aproximadamente siete meses desde que todo terminó, el mundo del cultivo, se permitió llorar a sus muertos, liberaron las almas atrapadas en los núcleos de los pilares, permitiendo que muchas personas desaparecidas volvieran a casa, o al menos aquellas que tuvieron más suerte.

El cuerpo de Li Shang fue incinerado aun en contra de la voluntad de Jin GuangYao, y sus cenizas fueron lanzadas en un basurero común, Jin GuangYao no pudo decir nada, eran los resultados que él mismo se había buscado.

Se resolvieron ciertas cuestiones con respecto a él, y aunque no muchos estaban de acuerdo, tuvieron que aceptar la decisión final de perdonarlo, con la condición de que sus protectores corrieran con toda la responsabilidad en caso de que algo pasara.

—¿Por qué no das una vuelta para que podamos admirarte? —pidió la voz de Wen Qing, trayéndolo a tierra.

Jin GuangYao volteo encontrándose a sus dos amigos. Tan absorto estaba mirándose en el espejo, que no había notado su llegada.

Wen Qing se había negado a ser dama de honor, debido a que según, era la boda de su mejor amigo, quería disfrutarla y no estaba dispuesta a soportar etiquetas, así que estaba vestida con un elegante traje hanfu de los colores de la secta Nie, mientras Nie MingJue portaba orgulloso un traje elegante que obviamente eran de los colores de su secta.

Hablando de la primera, había permanecido el primer mes inconsciente tal y como los doce cultivadores que la habían ayudado, en ese mes, habían estado alimentando su cuerpo con energía espiritual.

Sorprendentemente su labor en el caso de Li Shang había limpiado su nombre y el de su hermano, muchas personas de diferentes sectas fueron a visitarla aun en ese estado, proporcionándole un poco de energía, llevando sanadores, o prometiendo orar a sus antepasados por su pronta recuperación.

Al mes Wen Qing volvió a abrir los ojos, siguiendo igual de mandona que siempre, y solo después de un par de días de descanso, estaba lista para aclarar dudas.

Li Shang la había secuestrado tan solo una hora después de su partida de Lotus Pier, y aunque ella se imaginó de todo, la verdad era que el tiempo no la había tratado tan mal, salvo por algunas amenazas.

Wen Qing revisó su estado, curó algunas de sus heridas y trató de purificar algo de su energía, lo cual le resultó imposible, en ese lapso, ella preguntó algunas cosas y él sorprendentemente le respondió.

El famoso "Espejo del viajero" era en realidad un pincel especial, con el que se podía dibujar una matriz en específico, no permitía ver algo más o comunicarte, pero sí te podía conectar en el tiempo con un alma en específico para poder transportarla en el tiempo.

Las cosas que Tai Zhen pudo haber escrito en la carta, en realidad eran cosas comunes, y supuestos escenarios, posiblemente había dado esa explicación para que el viajero, en este caso ellos, no se alarmaran o dejaran este mundo sin cumplir su propósito.

Porque sí, su viaje en ese tiempo se acababa, una vez que ellos morían.

De acuerdo a la explicación del ritual, la matriz le permitía al invocador hacer un intercambio entre su alma y la del viajero, en otras palabras, el invocador dejaba de existir en este tiempo, para que el viajero lo hiciera, el ritual permitía también hacer una copia exacta del cuerpo e incluso, replicar la ropa del viajero basándose en sus recuerdos.

Pero eso no era todo, el invocador lo único que hacía era prestar el alma del viajero, el tiempo es relativo, y una vida en este tiempo, podían significar solo segundos o minutos en la época del viajero.

Así bien, no era la idea más factible sacrificar una vida entera, para traer a un alma que solo desperdiciaria unos momentos en su vida original, no era un trato justo, y más podía ser una técnica inútil.

A todo esto, Jin GuangYao era el único en un cuerpo que no le correspondía, y esto al parecer se debía a que Ming SiuYao no tuvo tiempo de hacer un intercambio completo, lo único que intercambio fue su alma, sin permitirle transformar su cuerpo.

La noche del intercambio, Li Shang los había estado cazando, todo fue demasiado rápido, y tal parecía que Ming SiuYao terminó dibujando una matriz de invocación de alma, que también era una segunda opción, ambos rituales terminaron combinados y el resultado era esto, un viajero en el cuerpo de su invocador.

Jin GuangYao les sonrió, y dio una vuelta lenta, mientras trataba de mostrarles con elegancia su traje nupcial. Él se había enamorado de su traje de novia desde que se lo mostraron, con costuras de hilos de oro, y bordados de peonias y nubes de color dorado, que le recordaban que esta vez, lucharía por ser feliz.

—Nada mal, nada mal, el novio estará complacido sin duda —dijo Nie MingJue mientras se acercaba.

—Te ves genial, pareces una novia delicada y amorosa, muy bien, nadie notará lo peligroso que puedes ser. —dijo Wen Qing con tono de broma.

Jin GuangYao le alzó una ceja con ironía.

—¡Qué crueles!, este es mi día, ¿No deberían llenarme de halagos y llorar de orgullo? —les recriminó.

—¿Llenarte de halagos? —cuestionó Nie MingJue con ironía

— ¿Llorar de orgullo? —le siguió Wen Qing con la misma reacción.

—¡Ay!, ¡Olvidenlo! —replicó Jin GuangYao, mientras se agarraba la frente.

Justo en ese momento, sintió como dos pares de brazos lo rodeaban.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus dos mejores amigos abrazandolo.

—Estamos orgullosos. —le dijo Wen Qing.

—Pero no vamos a llorar por ti. —prosigio Nie MingJue.

—Bueno, al menos él no, delante de ti. —dijo Wen Qing en broma.

Nie MingJue se quejó y comenzó a reprenderla, mientras ambos aún sostenían a Jin GuangYao. Momentos después las cosas se calmaron.

—¿Cómo van esos nervios?, te ves tranquilo —observó ella, dejando de lado su comentario anterior.

—Estoy bien, siento que nada saldrá mal esta vez. —le respondió con un suspiro.

—En eso tienes razón, para tu suerte ya no tienes una suegra que te pueda decir cosas inesperadas —intervino Nie MingJue con malicia.

—Bueno, hay realmente pocas posibilidades de que Er-Ge y yo seamos hermanos, Ming SiuYao ni siquiera había nacido, cuando mi suegra murió en este tiempo, y para tu información, me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí —le respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Hablando de Madam Lan, seguramente te dará la regañiza de tu vida, cuando vuelvas —le comentó Wen Qing.

—Y yo recibiré con gusto ese regaño —contestó él— después de todo, es la única madre que me queda.

—Hablando de madres y familia, la secta Jin parece no escatimar en gastos, Jin Ling realmente se lució, he ido a asomarme a tu palanquín y se ve realmente exquisito —comentó Wen Qing.

—¡Ja!, debiste haber visto la cara del viejo maestro Lan Qiren, ayer cuando intercambiamos dotes, casi le da un infarto cuando vio la parte de la secta Jin —dijo Nie MingJue entre risas.

Tanto la secta Nie como la secta Jin habían acordado dividirse la cantidad de dotes que corresponderían a Jin GuangYao, y al final la secta Jin había dado de más.

—Me sorprende que no te sientas indignado por que un niño te haya aplastado como representante de padre —le respondió Wen Qing mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—No, él es el líder de su secta, pero yo sigo siendo su hermano jurado, el que se siente indignado es A-San, piensa que, si hubiera sabido, hubiera podido dar más dotes —contestó él.

Jin GuangYao se tomó el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que esto sería lo más sencillo posible, debido a las reglas de la secta Lan —le reclamó Jin GuangYao.

—A mí no me mires, díselo a tu sobrino y su arrebato de presumir. —se defendió Nie MingJue

—Tal parece que está haciendo todo esto, para demostrarle a la secta Lan que A-Yuan estará bien con él —comentó Wen Qing con calma, mientras se servía algo de té.

—A este paso, volverán a reconsiderar su compromiso —observó Jin GuangYao —su boda será dentro de tres meses, no debería tener tanta prisa.

—Bueno, tú serás un miembro importante en la familia Lan, más te vale abogar por él en caso de que eso ocurra —le advirtió Wen Qing señalándolo con la taza.

—Pareces feliz —le dijo Nie MingJue.

—Lo estoy, es una boda más, y no hay nada más bonito que las bodas, puedes emborracharte con la excusa de disfrutar de la felicidad de los novios, sin pena ni gloria, y olvidarte de tus propias preocupaciones. —contestó con tono inocente.

En la puerta se escucharon unos toques, antes de que una doncella les informara, que había llegado la hora de que Jin GuangYao se subiera al palanquín y se despidiera de la secta Jin.

—Bueno, ¿estás listo? —le pregunto Wen Qing mientras tomaba el velo de novia, entre sus manos.

—Sí, nunca había estado tan listo —contestó su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto, y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento —le dijo ella, mientras delicadamente le ponía el velo.

Cubierto por el velo, Jin GuangYao sintió que su corazón se volvía a llenar de más gozo, una de las cosas que más nos hacen sentir completos, es que las personas que amamos estén orgullosas de nosotros.

—Bueno, vamos, tus doncellas esperan —le dijo Nie MingJue.

Los tres salieron de la habitación acompañados de algunas damas de honor, y antes de cruzar la puerta principal, se detuvieron, las damas de honor restantes, junto a los ancianos y Jin Ling, ya los esperaban.

Su sobrino en especial tenía una sonrisa llena de orgullo en el rostro, Jin GuangYao se sentía feliz de que al menos un miembro de su familia, estuviera orgulloso, sus amigos también eran su familia, eso estaba claro, pero Jin Ling, era el símbolo de que incluso su pasado podía perdonarse.

Nie MingJue le dio una mirada, antes de ponerse detrás de él.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó.

Jin GuangYao dio un suspiro y asintió, antes de ser levantado entre los brazos de Nie MingJue. (1)

En el momento que Nie MingJue dio un paso fuera de la puerta principal, tanto Wen Qing como las damas de honor, abrieron sombrillas rojas, Wen Qing cubrió a Jin GuangYao y a Nie MingJue rápidamente, este acto conmovió aún más el corazón de Jin GuangYao, pero prefirió no decir nada. (2)

Bajaron uno a uno los escalones que contenían tanta de su historia, decepciones, consuelo, enojo, impotencia y rabia, ascensos al poder y bajadas hacia el lodo, reencuentros, despedidas, reconocimientos y desprecios.

Cuando por fin llegaron al palanquín, Nie MingJue lo colocó suavemente sobre la silla nupcial, luego le dio unas palmadas sobre la cabeza cariñosamente, antes de cerrar la cortina, para que por fin comenzará la procesión.

Tres flechas cargadas de energía espiritual en el cielo, anunciaron su bienvenida a Gusu Lan, esas flechas habían sido disparadas por Lan XiChen, quien lo esperaba junto a los miembros principales de su familia en las puertas de Cloud Recesses, vestido de un elegante traje nupcial rojo. (3)

En su cara había una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera llena de felicidad, después de todo era el día de su boda, el día en que, por fin uniría su vida con la persona que amaba.

Tal vez era egoísta pensar, que esta vez, su querido A-Yao se uniría a él, y no

presenciaría su boda con otra persona, esta vez, ambos serían quienes se inclinaran, ante el cielo, la tierra, sus parientes y ante ellos mismos.

Era un pensamiento que se había guardado en el pasado, pero ahora ya no era necesario, la persona que amaba estaba a solo unos pasos de él, solo un poco más, y podría disfrutar de su compañía toda la vida.

Cuando tomó su mano su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, con alegría, XiChen sabía que su querido A-Yao se sentía igual, una sonrisa cálida se escondía detrás de ese velo, la cara de una persona, con la que tendría el privilegio de despertar cada mañana.

Jin GuangYao por su parte, se sentía emocionado, en su boda con Qing Su, su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones y miedo, estas dos habían sido compañeras suyas a lo largo de esa vida, pero ahora se encontraban ausentes.

Habían sido reemplazadas por dicha y esperanza, planeaba disfrutar este día, por él, por Tai Zhen que no tuvo la oportunidad, por su madre que también merecía ser feliz, por Ming SiuYao que le había dado otra oportunidad, y por todas aquellas novias que no habían podido llegar hasta aquí.

El salón ancestral donde descansaban las tablillas conmemorativas de la familia Lan estaba vacío, como la mayoría de las residencias por las cuales cruzaron en su camino, estaba iluminado por velas de Fénix y Dragón, adornado con diferentes faroles rojos.

Jin GuangYao se sentía feliz, había soñado tantas veces con caminar hacia este lugar con XiChen, y aunque la caminata fue silenciosa, ambos se sentían felices y complacidos.

Dicen que la emoción no se mide en palabras, si no en latidos, el corazón de Jin GuangYao en este caso se sentía satisfecho, y desde que su compromiso se formalizó, este se había puesto a bailar con emoción.

—Bueno, hoy por fin le pagaré las cuatro reverencias que le he debido a Er-Ge —dijo, mientras soltaba su mano, para colocarse frente al cojín que utilizaría.

XiChen le sonrió con cariño.

—Creo que no hay deuda que me haya interesado tanto en toda mi vida —le contestó XiChen.

Jin GuangYao no le respondió, se quedó en silencio por un momento, dejando que el susurro de las velas inundara la habitación, luego dió un suspiro y volteo en su dirección.

—Er-Ge, nunca me ha gustado pensar demasiado en el futuro, si algo he aprendido es que cuanto mayor es la ilusión, mayor es el dolor. —dijo con tono serio, luego sonrió— Y, sin embargo, aquí me tienes, entregándote mi corazón una vez más. Esta vez no tengo miedo, quiero pensar en el futuro, en nuestro futuro.

—Entonces... Comencemos dando el primer paso, uno de muchos, pienso recorrer lo que queda del camino junto a ti. —le contestó Lan XiChen conmovido.

Jin GuangYao asintió, mientras XiChen veía como una lágrima limpia caía del hueco del velo, alargó la mano y limpio su mejilla por debajo de la tela, para después sonreírle.

Ambos comenzaron con las reverencias, una dedicada al cielo, otra a la tierra, una a sus antepasados y familiares y por último...

—Espero poder hacerte feliz —dijo Jin GuangYao mientras lo miraba, ahuecando las manos.

—Espero que seamos felices, seré feliz, mientras tú lo seas—le respondió él imitándolo.

Una última reverencia, ambos alzaron la cabeza y volvieron a sonreírse, aun sin poder mirarse del todo, sabían que ambos eran felices.

Habían pasado por un camino de espinas, pero ya habían llegado al final, ambos intentarían no cometer los mismos errores, tener una vida tranquila, y ser felices.

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano y salieron del salón ancestral para ser recibidos con vítores y aplausos por todos sus familiares y amigos.

El banquete de bodas fue animado, a pesar de que se había acordado que no se introduciría alcohol por respeto a las reglas de la familia Lan, Wei WuXIan y compañía terminaron haciendo de las suyas.

Según la mente criminal, no había podido estar en la boda de su ShiJie, y ya que XiChen era su hermano político, pensaba disfrutar de su banquete de bodas como nunca.

Así que dicho banquete fue realmente diferente a lo que se acostumbraba en la secta Lan, fue un banquete bullicioso, lleno de risas y anécdotas, así mismo la comida fue un festín, aunque los principales platos fueron característicos de Cloud Recesses, no tardaron en llegar platos de Qinghe y LanLing.

Jin Ling y Lan SiZhui incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de sentarse y convivir juntos a pesar de la cara molesta de Lan Qiren.

OuYuang ZiZhen, felicitó constantemente a Jin GuangYao y a Lan XiChen, y fue el primero en entregarles varios sobres rojos.

Wei WuXian como era de esperarse terminó ebrio, siendo cuidado por Lan Zhan, pero no solo eso, también consiguió emborrachar a Nie HuaiSang y a Wen Qing, quienes por intentar cuidarlo terminaron igual que él.

Cualquiera que los conociera se lo esperaría, ambos solían ser convencidos por Wei WuXian tarde o temprano, esta no era la primera ni la última vez.

Así que un molesto Nie MingJue y un apenado Wen Ning cuidaron de las dos pobre víctimas, sobre todo, porque ambos eran escandalosamente animados.

Después de unos días, Cloud Recesses comenzó a vaciarse. En esta mañana en especial, Jin GuangYao y Lan XiChen, aparecieron de nuevo, solo para despedirse de sus amigos, al igual que de las pocas sectas que aún quedaban.

Wei WuXian estaba en la entrada de la residencia Lan, sosteniendo un saco de equipaje, a su lado Lan Zhan lo miraba tranquilo, mientras este parecía estar burlándose de Wen Qing, quien también se encontraba ahí, junto a su hermano, Nie MingJue y Nie HuaiSang, por lo visto, la secta Nie ya estaba lista para partir.

—Qing-Jie, ¿puedo llamarte así cierto? —preguntó Wei Ying con sorna, mientras Wen Qing se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

—No, no puedes —le respondió ella molesta.

—Oh, pero en el banquete de bodas le dijiste a cierta persona cercana a mi que "Qing-Jiejie cuidaría de él", ¿por que a él si y a mi no? —se burló.

—En primer lugar esta ebria, y en segundo, pensé que le hablaba a A-Ning —se defendió Wen Qing.

—¿Enserio?, oí claramente que dijiste "A-Cheng, no te preocupes, Jiejie cuidara de ti" —volvió a burlarse.

—Bueno, todo el mundo comete errores, al menos yo no bañe de vino a quien es prácticamente mi suegro, ¿Qué hay con ese saco de equipaje?, ¿el viejo maestro Lan Qiren te ha corrido? —le contestó Wen Qing.

—Yo me preguntaba lo mismo —intervino de pronto la voz tranquila de Jin GuangYao

—WangJi, Wei-gongzu ¿Se van de viaje? —le siguio la voz tranquila de Lan XiChen.

Todos voltearon a mirar al instante a la feliz pareja, ambos venían tomados del brazo, se les veía serenos y felices, e intercambiaron unas reverencias rápidamente.

Lan XiChen vestía sus acostumbradas túnicas blancas, y Jin GuangYao había cambiado sus últimamente acostumbrados trajes hanfu color dorado, por uno blanco.

—¡Vaya!, el blanco realmente te queda —expresó Wen Qing en cuanto vio a su amigo.

—Me has robado las palabras de la boca —dijo Nie MingJue.

Jin GuangYao sonrió con cariño, cuando se vió en el espejo esta mañana, había pensado lo mismo, incluso la idea de que hubiera sido mejor haberse unido a la secta Lan antes, cruzó por su cabeza.

—Gracias —les respondió de manera sincera.

—Así que, Madame Lan, sinceramente no pensé que nos honrarías con tu presencia — dijo Wei WuXian.

La sonrisa de Jin GuangYao se ensanchó aún más al oírlo, y un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, necesitábamos despedirnos, pero por lo visto, ustedes no —le respondió señalando su saco de equipaje.

—Oh, esto...

—Gege, he hablado con Shushu, Wei Ying y yo, viajaremos a Yunmeng por una temporada —respondió Lan Zhan, mientras le hacía una reverencia a su hermano.

—Esta bien, WangJi, Shushu me envió una nota, por favor cuídense —le respondió Lan XiChen tranquilamente.

—¿En serio iras a Yunmeng? —la voz sorprendida de Jin Ling, ahora fue la que los tomó de improviso.

—Sí, bueno, los veranos allá son geniales, y no pienso pasar otro año perdiéndomelos —respondió Wei WuXian, mientras veía a Jin Ling llegar acompañado de Lan SiZhui y la secta Jin.

El joven líder, Lan SiZhui y sus cultivadores hicieron una reverencia, antes de que el primero le respondiera.

—¿Iras a Lotus Pier?

—Ese es el plan —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Jiujiu, lo sabe? —le cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, se lo diré en cuanto aparezca —respondió Wei Ying sin culpa, Jin Ling negó con la cabeza.

—Disfruta del verano y no lo hagas enojar tanto —dijo al final.

—¿Te vas?, pensé que te quedarías unos días más —le cuestionó, mientras señalaba a Lan ShiZhui con la quijada.

—Sí, tengo muchas cosas de las que encargarme. — dijo, luego miró a Jin GuangYao, quien le asintió— Me alegra poder despedirme de Xiao Shushu.

—Y yo de ti, aunque nos veremos dentro de tres meses —dijo sonriente, Jin Ling también le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente de rojo, para después asentir.

Wen Qing y Wen Ning, también se despidieron de él y le dieron animos, prometiéndole, que estarían presentes en su boda y que la esperarían con ansias, él les recordó que les había propuesto unirse a la secta Jin y ellos le prometieron que seguirían pensándolo.

Al final, ShiZhui y él se despidieron y la secta Jin partió.

—Así que Yunmeng volverá a recibirte, eso me parece bien —comentó Wen Qing, viendo alejarse a la secta Jin.

—Espero que pronto te pueda recibir a ti también, no es por criticarte, pero las túnicas del color de la secta Jiang te quedan mejor —le contestó Wei Ying con malicia.

—Hablando de sectas —Jin GuangYao interfirió antes de que ambos volvieran a pelear, y miró a ambos hermanos Wen— ¿Qué planean hacer?.

—Hemos decidido quedarnos en la secta Nie, al menos por el momento —le respondió Wen Qing.

—Aunque la secta Jin es buena en arquería, —dijo Wen Ning— y A-Yuan se unirá pronto a ella, así que...

—Planean abandonarnos —lo interrumpió Nie MingJue, provocando que Wen Qing pusiera las ojos en blanco.

—Da-ge, ya hablamos de esto, nadie abandonará a nadie.

—¿Sabes que otra secta es buena en arquería? —intervino Wei WuXian.

—¡Oh!, ¡tú cállate! —lo regañó Wen Qing.

—¡Oh!, ¡antes de que se me olvide!, Madam Lan, en el banquete me comentaste algo, quería confirmar —dijo de pronto Wei WuXian dirigiéndose a Jin GuangYao.

—Oh, sobre eso, pienso investigar si hay una manera de rescatar las almas que se sacrifican por rituales, necesito recuperar el alma de A-Yu —respondió tranquilamente.

—En ese caso, cuenta con mi ayuda, creo que yo también se lo debo, veré si puedo encontrar algo de información en mi viaje, —le contestó Wei Ying, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su concuñado.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, Wei-gongzi —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

—¡Aiya!, ahora ya haces planes con tu hermano político, antes que hacer planes con nosotros, ¡Que cruel! —se quejó Wen Qing.

—Planeaba decirles, de hecho en el banquete el tema salió casualmente, es solo eso —se excusó Jin GuangYao.

—Aunque bueno, seguramente terminaremos ayudándoles de todas formas —contestó Wen Qing.

En cuanto ella terminó de hablar, la secta Jiang hizo presencia, lista para partir.

—Parece que es hora —dijo Wei Ying con un suspiro.

Jiang Cheng y sus cultivadores los saludaron con una reverencia.

Intercambio con los Nie y los Lan, las típicas despedidas formales, dió una mirada furtiva a Wei WuXian y a los Wen, y estaba listo para partir, cuando sintió cómo un brazo era colocado deshinibidamente sobre su cuello.

—¡Bueno, nos veremos dentro de tres meses! —dijo la voz animada de Wei WuXian.

—¡Wei WuXian!, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —lo reprendió, mientras intentaba zafarse de su brazo.

—Planeaba ir a Yunmeng, espero que a Jiang ZhongZhu, no le importe soportarme unos días —respondió sin pena.

—Sí me importa, ¡no vengas!

—¡Aiya!, ¡¿Por qué eres tan malo?!, en el banquete de bodas dijiste que me invitabas y ahora retiras tu invitación.

—¡No lo recuerdo!, ¡Seguramente lo soñaste!

Los hermanos Nie, y Wen, junto a los Lan, vieron como la secta Jiang se alejaba bajando la montaña con los gritos constantes de Jiang Cheng hacia Wei WuXian, seguidos por un sereno Lan WangJi.

Lo curioso era que Jiang Cheng, solo había intentado retirar su mano una vez, para después avanzar dejándola ahí.

—Parece que el verano en Yunmeng será muy animado —dijo Wen Qing con una sonrisa.

—Siempre lo son —le siguió Wen Ning.

—Nuestros veranos también serán buenos —dijo Jin GuangYao mirando a XiChen, quien le devolvió la mirada llena de infinita ternura.

—Los veranos, los otoños, los inviernos y también las primaveras —le respondió XiChen, mientras juntaba su cabeza con la de él.

—Sobre todo las primaveras, las semillas germinan, y la nieve derretida le permite a las flores, la vida que anteriormente no se les permitió vivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Uno de los muchos rituales en las bodas chinas antiguas, es que el padre de la novia tenía que cagarla hasta el palanquín, evitando que tocara el portal de la casa, para evitar malos augurios.
> 
> 2)Abrir sombrillas rojas para la novia cuando salía de casa, era para desearle muchos descendientes a la familia del novio, en este caso, quise ponerlo, porque, a mi perspectiva, A-Yao quería tener hijos, miren nada más lo amoroso que fue con Jin Ling en su infancia, y lamentablemente con RuSong no pudo hacerlo, no entraré en detalles con eso, porque aún me duele.
> 
> 3)Las tres fechas en el cielo disparadas por el novio, también son otro ritual, tenía como propósito limpiar la zona de los malos espíritus.
> 
> ¡Por fin hemos llegado al final!, pensé que este capitulo lo había publicado la semana pasada, pero hoy me vengo a dar cuenta de que no, una sincera disculpa.
> 
> Les agradezco enormemente por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, y también sus comentarios, realmente se los agradezco, fue un pequeño proyecto que comenzó como un sueño, y heme aquí, no soy la mejor escritora, pero les agradezco enormemente la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, gracias.
> 
> Este fanfic tendrá una última parte, un extra, pero posiblemente lo publique dentro de unos días, puede que ese sea la introducción al otro fanfic entrelazado a este.


	35. Extra: Dos veranos y un invierno.

Las tonadas producidas eran dulces al oído, tocadas con habilidad y talento, y sobre todo con la elegancia digna de alguien perteneciente a la familia Lan.

Una niña de unos ocho años, tocaba diligentemente, para los tres adultos que la observaban mientras tomaban el té, en aquel tranquilo pabellón junto a uno de los riachuelos que recorrían Cloud Recesses.

La pequeña tenía un semblante sereno, con los ojos de color dorado oscuro, tenia los rasgos asentuados de su padre, acompañados de la delicadeza de una señorita.

Después de llegar a las rondas finales, la música se detuvo suavemente, bajo tonadas gentiles.

Un trío de aplausos se escuchó al instante, la pequeña se levantó de su lugar con elegancia e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

—Da-Ge, ¿Qué le pareció? —preguntó Jin GuangYao con voz gentil, pero sin duda con resaltado orgullo.

—No sé mucho de música, pero hasta para mi suena realmente bien. —comentó, luego se dirigió a la pequeña vestida de túnicas blancas— Haz hecho un gran trabajo, A-Shi, pienso que eres tan talentosa como tu padre.

La niña sonrió y volvió a hacer otra reverencia.

—Agradezco encarecidamente los elogios de Bóbo, continuaré esforzándome —dijo con tono de cortesía.

—Así lo espero, ¿Qué hay de tu habilidad con la espada? —se apresuró a preguntar, pasando rápidamente a algo de su interés.

Jin GuangYao y Lan XiChen sonrieron al instante.

—Sigo mejorando y procuro ser diligente, si gusta, más tarde, podría mostrarle cuánto he avanzado desde su última visita —contestó con amabilidad.

—Ella es realmente buena, incluso ha recibido elogios de su Dàshū(1) —se apresuró a responder Jin GuangYao.

—Eso era de esperarse, el viejo ama realmente a nuestra Xiao Shi —contestó Nie MingJue.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón, no había visto a mi Shushu tan orgulloso de alguien, como una vez lo estuvo de WangJi —comentó XiChen, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a tomar su taza de té mientras los escuchaba.

—Hablando de tu Shushu, ¿dónde está su pequeño dolor de cabeza?, no lo he visto desde que llegué —pregunto Nie MingJue con sorna.

Jin GuangYao le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

—Ya he mandado a traerlo, pero por lo visto, es posible que se haya vuelto a escapar con Wei WuXian —dijo con resignación.

—El verano ha comenzado, ¿No debería Wei WuXian estar en Yunmeng?

—Sí, se fue hoy en la mañana, justo unas horas antes de que llegaras —respondió Jin GuangYao.

—Por lo visto no es la primera vez que pasa.

Jin GuangYao asintió, desde que su pequeño había cumplido seis, no se separaba de Wei WuXian, incluso se escapaba de clases para ir a perder el tiempo junto a él, y no faltó la ocasión en la que incluso se había unido a una cacería nocturna.

—A-Song ama estar al lado de sus Shushus —comentó casualmente XiChen.

—Si solo se juntara con Hanguang-Jun no habría problema, pero cada vez que veo a ese mocoso está cada vez peor.

—Solo tiene seis años, los niños son así —contestó XiChen con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano.

—Xiao Shi no era así,siempre ha sido cortés y educada, y eso que también convive con Wei WuXian —observó Nie MingJue.

—Porque me parece que en realidad, estás tratando de culpar intensamente Wei WuXian, es por Wen Qing, ¿no es así? —dijo Jin GuangYao mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—No, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, además, no tengo nada que envidiarle, nosotros planearemos el mejor nombre, tanto que se arrepentirá de haberlo incluido —declaró solemnemente.

Jin GuangYao negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

—Wei WuXian es alguien importante para ambos, lo iban a incluir sí o sí, así que deja de refunfuñar y dime si ya tienes algo en mente —lo reprendió Jin GuangYao.

La sonrisa de XiChen se hizo más grande, si no fuera alguien amable, ya estaría burlándose, pero decidió guardar silencio, y darle algo de cara a su amigo.

Sin embargo, Nie MingJue no tuvo tiempo de responder, el sonido de unos pequeños pasos apresurados se oyeron desde el pasillo.

Instantes después, una cabecita con el pelo despeinado se asomó con cautela.

—A-Song, te andábamos esperando, ¿en donde te habías metido? —pregunto XiChen con cariño.

Al oír la voz de su padre, el niño salió por completo, la parte inferior de sus túnicas blancas y botas estaban manchadas de lodo, y su cabello estaba despeinado y sin sujetar, a diferencia de su hermana, ese niño era la viva imagen de Jin GuangYao, con la carita delicada, y la piel blanca como el jade, una vista realmente curiosa.

El niño se apresuró a hacer una reverencia educada, y saludó a sus mayores con notable cortesía.

—¿En dónde te metiste?, ¿En un lodazal? — preguntó Nie MingJue mientras lo observaba.

—No...—el niño miró hacia otro lado con evidente vergüenza— no del todo.

Jin GuangYao soltó una risita, su hijo podría ser un rebelde sin causa, pero él era muy paciente, y sobre todo, más que enojo, sus travesuras solían causarle gracia.

—Quítate las botas y ven —le ordenó XiChen de manera tranquila.

El niño obedeció al instante, mientras Jin GuangYao le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Una vez cerca de sus padres, el pequeño se sentó en el regazo de su madre con elegancia.

Jin GuangYao quitó un elegante peine de jade de sus mangas, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esto, y comenzó a peinar el cabello de su hijo con cariño.

—A-Song, ¿En dónde está tu cinta de regulación? —le preguntó XiChen con tono calmado.

El niño comenzó a buscar entre sus pequeñas mangas rápidamente, y después de unos segundos, sacó la dichosa cinta y se la entregó a su padre.

La cinta con los patrones de nubes, estaba arrugada, pero limpia, así que XiChen la tomó de su pequeñas manitas y comenzó a analizarla.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo terminó el hijo de Lan ZhongShu en un lodazal?, tu madre ya te hacía en Yunmeng —pregunto Nie MingJue mientras miraba al niño con interés.

—No, Wei Shushu no quiso llevarme, dijo que de todos modos, A-Niang y A-Die me llevarían dentro de unos meses —respondió con evidente molestia.

—Oh —Nie MingJue estaba complacido— Pero aun no nos has respondido cómo es que terminaste en un lodazal.

El niño no contestó, pero volvió a revisar entre sus mangas, poco después sacó una vaina de loto más larga que su altura y se las mostró a los presentes con orgullo.

—A-Die, ¿Sabías que las Vainas de loto con el tallo largo son las más dulces? — preguntó el niño a su padre con inocencia.

XiChen le sonrió con cariño, mientras Jin GuangYao soltó un "Pufff", mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

—¿Eso fue lo que te dijo tu Wei Shushu? —le preguntó XiChen con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Mmh —asintió el niño con entusiasmo— hoy en la mañana me lo dijo antes de irse, y me dio permiso para cortar una de sus vainas de loto, que Lan Shushu y él sembraron atrás de jingshi.

XiChen sonrió y estaba a punto de responderle, cuando unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron, eran unos discípulos, los cuales traían consigo una bandeja con pedazos de sandía, exquisitamente cortados, hicieron una reverencia, dejaron la charola en la mesa del té y salieron.

一A-Die, ¿Sabías que las cáscaras de sandía fritas son deliciosas? —preguntó el niño, mientras alargaba una de su manitos y tomaba un trozo.

Jin GuangYao terminó de peinar su cabello, y tomó la cinta blanca, que hasta el momento había sostenido entre sus labios, para atar el cabello de su hijo, hizo un nudo rápido pero hábil, y después admiro su trabajo con orgullo.

Lan XiChen soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar a su hijo. Al ver que Jin GuangYao había terminado de peinarlo, lo alzó por las axilas y lo puso en su regazo, para después comenzar a atarle la cinta en la frente.

—Ddidi, Wei Shushu es muy sabio, pero, no deberías creer todo lo que dice —dijo de pronto Lan Shi con tono cariñoso, mientras también tomaba un trozo de sandía.

La niña ya se había sentado junto a ellos desde hace rato, y había escuchado atentamente la charla que mantenían con su pequeño hermano.

—Tu Jiejie tiene razón, Wei gongzi sabe muchas cosas, pero lo mejor será no creerle cuando habla de sandías o vainas de loto —le aconsejo XiChen con una sonrisa.

—Hablando de tu Wei Shushu, ayer parecía estar contándote algo emocionante —le dijo Jin GuangYao, mientras extendía su mano y limpiaba la boca de su hijo cariñosamente con un pañuelo.

—Mmh, me estaba contando de como fue la campaña Sunshot, y como él y la secta Jiang contribuyeron —les contó el niño con entusiasmo.

Nie MingJue alzó las cejas con escepticismo al escucharlo.

—¿Y de casualidad tu grandioso Shushu te contó sobre la Triada Venerada?

—¿Para qué?, Shushu ya es sorprendente, sin él no se hubiera ganado tan fácil.

Nie MingJue frunció el ceño con palpable molestia.

—¡Tú!, ¡Mocoso insensato! —reprendió.

Lan Shi se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—Me temo, querido didi, que estoy en desacuerdo, la secta Nie fue una de las que más contribuyó en la victoria, junto a nuestra secta, pero sin duda el factor que aceleró la victoria fue la honorable hazaña de A-Niang, en conclusión, soy partidaria de la Triada Venerada en ese punto de la historia —respondió la niña con serenidad.

Jin GuangYao observó cómo sus hijos iban a empezar un debate, alentados por un Nie MingJue que quería defender su honor y se aclaró la garganta.

—Todas las sectas contribuyeron a su manera, Wei GongZu hizo un gran trabajo, y tanto nuestro Da-Ge, como su A-Die también fueron indispensables —abogó Jin GuangYao, sobando la cabeza de su hijo.

—A-Niang, he oído que fue en esa época en donde usted se conoció con A-Die y a nuestro Bóbo , ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Lan Shi con curiosidad.

—Mmh, algo así, en realidad conocí a tu A.Die primero —le contestó Jin GuangYao.

—¡Oh!, ¡es cierto!, antes de que se me olvide —Nie MingJue revisó sus mangas y de ellas quitó dos sobres rojos, uno se lo pasó a Lan Shi y el otro se lo pasó a el pequeño A-Song.

Ambos niños dieron las gracias, antes de guardarlos.

—Ahora sí, prosigue con tu historia —alentó Nie MingJue, Jin GuangYao le sonrió.

—Creo, que no sería muy justo que yo la contara, ¿Qué tal si mejor la cuentas tú Er-Ge? —dijo mirando a XiChen con cariño.

Su esposo le sonrío. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

—De acuerdo, veamos... cuando la secta Wen comenzó a alzarse por encima de las demás, intentó infundir el miedo, masacrando algunas sectas, una de ellas fue la nuestra, en ese momento su Dáshu, me pidió que huyera con algunos libros importantes, pero en la huida, terminé muy herido, fue en ese momento en que lo nuestro comenzó...

Wei WuXian mascaba con perza una pajita, mientras descansaba en el regazo de Lan WangJi, quien leía tranquilamente un libro, los veranos eran calurosos en Yunmeng, pero no había nada más satisfactorio que nadar en las cristalinas aguas del lago y comer pedazos de sandía.

—Wei gongzu, Hanguang-Jun, Jiang Zhong Zhu, solicita su presencia —dijo de pronto, la voz de un cultivador.

Wei WuXian abrió perezosamente los ojos, dio un suspiro cansado y se levantó con una sonrisa, Lan Zhan lo imitó, y también se levantó.

—¿Madam Jiang está de buen humor? —preguntó con tono juguetón.

—Sí, parece tranquila —contestó el cultivador mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Wei WuXian comenzó a reírse, luego le extendió una mano a Lan Zhan, y este la tomó.

Ambos siguieron al cultivador hasta uno de los pabellones de Lotus Pier.

A lo lejos pudieron notar como Jiang Cheng limpiaba su espada distraídamente, mientras estaba recargado en uno de los barandales del pabellón.

En el centro de este, se podía observar a una mujer de túnicas moradas, leer tranquilamente, mientras tomaba el té.

El cultivador se despidió de ellos antes de llegar, y la pareja siguió caminando tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la entrada del pabellón.

Wei Ying pudo tener una mejor vista de la mujer de túnicas moradas, parecía tranquila, y en cuanto lo vio le dedicó una sonrisa.

En la mesita de té, no solo estaban la tetera y las tazas, también había trozos de sandía recién cortados, semillas de lotos, extrañamente, también había un pergamino en blanco, un pincel y tinta.

—¿Madam Jiang solicito mi presencia? —Cuestionó a manera de saludo.

—No, yo lo hi... ¡¿Qué diablos?!, ¡Vístete! —ordenó Jiang Cheng con molestia.

No es que Wei Ying estuviera desnudo, en realidad solo se había desprendido de la parte superior de su túnica.

—No, hace calor, y no hay cosa que ninguno de ustedes tres no haya visto de mí, ¿Cuál es el problema? —respondió Wei WuXian con un puchero.

—¡Ya no eres un niño!, ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene calor?! —replicó Jiang Cheng.

—¡Aiya!, ya veo, en realidad me tienes envidia —lo acusó Wei WuXian con tono juguetón mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Envidia?!, ¡¿A ti?! —respondió Jiang Cheng indignado— No me hagas reir.

—Eres un mentiroso,pero no te preocupes, eso se puede solucionar. —dijo con tono malicioso, antes de saltar hacia él y comenzar a intentar quitarle las túnicas superiores.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, haciendo que Jiang Cheng soltara su espada, en cuanto la soltó, Wei WuXian la patio unos metros al centro del pabellón.

—¡Wei WuXian!, ¡Basta!, ¡Ya no somos unos niños!, ¡Hace calor, no estoy de humor para esto!

—¡Aiya! ¡Que amargado!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No quieres que tu señora te mire de este modo?

—¡Wei WuXian te lo advierto!

—Madam Jiang —Lan WangJi, hizo una reverencia hacia la señora de Lotus Pier, que hasta el momento, había estado mirando a ambos divertida.

—Hanguang-Jun —correspondió el saludo, luego le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a un lado en la mesa.

Lan WangJi le hizo caso y se sentó, luego ella le sirvió té y continuaron observando a ambos

De un momento a otro se oyó un fuerte ¡ _Splash_!, entre el forcejeo ambos habían terminado por caer al agua.

Una vez ahí, Jiang Cheng intentó ahogar a Wei WuXian entre maldiciones, y el aludido no sé quedó atrás, y entre risas intentó ahogarlo también.

Después de un largo rato, entre insultos y risas, ambos volvieron a subirse al pabellón, con las ropas chorreantes, como era de esperarse, Wei WuXian, cumplio su objetivo, y al estar empapado, Jiang Cheng terminó por desprenderse de la parte superior de sus túnicas.

Entre empujones, ambos terminaron por sentarse al lado de sus parejas, para después tomar un trozo de sandía cada uno.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es el motivo de mi llamado? —preguntó mientras masticaba.

—Cuando se come no se habla —lo reprendió Lan WangJi.

Wei Ying le sonrió con inocencia en respuesta.

—Quiero que elijas el nombre de nacimiento de mi primer hijo—soltó de pronto, la mujer sonriendo, él se quedó plasmado.

Incluso la sandía que sujetaba en sus manos, parecía que iba acercarse de sus manos en cualquier momento, sin embargo, segundos después volvió en sí.

—Qing-Jie, ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó él incrédulo.

—Sí, A-Ling y A-Yuan elegirán el nombre de cortesía del primer gemelo, Jin GuangYao y Nie MingJue, el nombre de cortesía del segundo, y A-Ning y tú, el nombre de nacimiento del primero, aunque A-Ning, al final dijo que estaría de acuerdo con lo que sea que eligieras —respondió ella con tranquilidad.

—Oh entiendo —respondió Wei Ying aun sin poder creérselo del todo.

—Más te vale no ponerle un nombre de cortesía feo, como el que elegiste para A-Ling —le advirtió Jiang Cheng, mientras tomaba el pequeño platito lleno de semillas de loto peladas, que Wen Qing le había pasado.

—Mira quien habla de poner nombres feos —le respondió Wei WuXian, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo que le había pasado Lan Zhan, luego preguntó mientras tomaba el pincel—¿Y bien, ya han pensado en un nombre para el segundo orgullo de Yumeng?

Tanto Jiang Cheng como Wen Qing se miraron, después la segunda habló.

—Bueno, si no te molesta, me gustaría llamarlo WuXian—Contesto Wen Qing mientras les volvía a servir un poco de té a los tres, Wei WuXian la miró consternado

—¿WuXian?¿Por qué lo llamarías así?, no es que tenga un mal significado, pero yo... no fui una buena persona... —dijo un poco incómodo.

—Bueno, el hombre que salvó a mi familia y quien me dió esperanzas cuando sentía que todo estaba perdido, era una persona con un corazón lleno de justicia y valentía, y quiero que mi hijo tenga estas dos cualidades, y sobre todo, que no envidie a los demás, y busque su propia fuerza —contestó Wen Qing con sinceridad.

Wei WuXian se había vuelto a quedar sin palabras, pero después de un momento le sonrió a su amiga con cariño.

—A mi también me parece un nombre muy bonito —dijo de pronto Lan WangJi con cariño, haciendo que la sonrisa de Wei Ying se hiciera más grande.

—¿Y Jiang Zhong Zhu, está de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Wei WuXian medio en broma, mientras veía a Jiang Cheng de reojo

—Bueno, si en un futuro mi segundo hijo se queja de tener el nombre de un mentiroso, simplemente culparé a su madre—respondió Jiang Cheng sin mirarlo.

Por su parte Wen Qing le hizo señas a Wei WuXian para que se acercara y dijo por lo bajo:

—En realidad, él fue el de la idea—le susurro ella.

Al oír esto Wei WuXian decidió aguantarse la risa, no quería arruinar el momento, por lo que terminó por aclararse la garganta ligeramente.

—Bien, ya que estamos hablando de salvadores y gratitud, entonces...—tomó el pincel y escribió los cráteres de XuanYu.

—¿XuanYu? —preguntó Wen Qing, era más una pregunta cargada de sorpresa que de incomodidad.

—Bueno, WuXian es el nombre de tu salvador, entonces, XuanYu es el nombre del nuestro—dijo mientras miraba a Lan WangJi.

Su esposo le asintió, mostrando su apoyo.

—Mmmh, Jiang XuanYu... —reflexiono Wen Qing— Me gusta, suena como el nombre de una persona valiente y gentil, alguien que puede remontar el vuelo y ser tan inteligente como un cuervo (2).

—Posiblemente lo fue, para mi él tuvo mucha valentía y se merecía algo más, por eso sigo sin rendirme, sé que algún día lograremos restaurar su alma—dijo él algo pensativo.

Wen Qing le sonrió con comprensión y tomó su mano como gesto de apoyo.

—Lo lograremos, y él te estará profundamente agradecido, ya lo verás —le dijo ella, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba su abdomen, que a este punto ya era prominente.

Wei Ying la observó con cariño, en especial dirigió su mirada a ese abdomen abultado y sonrío.

—No pude formar parte de la vida de A-Yuan o de Jin Ling, pero, espero que me permitan ser el tío mala influencia de los nuevos integrantes de nuestra familia —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Deja de lloriquear, eres su Shushu, pero si empiezas a enseñarles cosas que no debes, volveré a desconocerte —le advirtió Jiang Cheng.

—¡Ja!, ¡Cómo si pudieras!, ya me has extrañado lo suficiente, como para volver a deshacerte de mí —se burló Wei Ying, mientras se secaba una lágrima rebelde.

—¡Vete al diablo Wei WuXian! —le replicó Jiang Cheng mientras le daba un golpe amistoso.

La nieve caía lentamente de los tejados del hanshi, perdiéndose perezosamente en el suelo, que a este punto ya era tan blanco como las túnicas de las secta Lan, era una mañana realmente fría.

Jin GuangYao estaba sentado recargándose contra la puerta corrediza, viendo tácitamente a la nieve caer, su cabello una vez del color de los troncos de los arces en otoño, ahora era tan blanco, como la nieve que caía.

En sus manos descansaba un gorro de fieltro, que hacía un gran contraste con las tela blanca de su traje hanfu y con el que jugaba de manera inconsciente.

Jin GuangYao pensaba en lo difícil que era el invierno para ciertas personas, hubo un tiempo en el que para él, los inviernos eran un completo infierno, su ropa estaba gastada y no era apropiada para esas fechas, por lo que a veces sentía que sus adoloridos huesos iban a congelarse, los precios de la comida subían por la escasez, entre otras cosas.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran muy diferentes, los dolores y sufrimientos, habían quedado hace mucho en el pasado, como si fueran un sueño lejano, ahora ya podía recordar todas esas cosas con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Tal vez había pasado por cosas horribles, pero a esta edad, las cosas buenas eran el doble o el triple, había recibido una recompensa por cada lágrima y más.

Su ropa nunca volvió a estar hecha de remiendos, jamás volvió a pasar hambre o frío, fue una persona muy amada y aceptada, su mejor amigo y un día su benefactor, lo acompañó hasta el final de sus días en cada una de sus batallas, el hombre que amaba siguió a su lado, y jamás soltó su mano, no hubo día en que él no le diera una sonrisa o un beso, o le dijera que lo amaba.

Tuvo al hijo que siempre quiso, y también lo bendijeron con la hija que soñó, se encargó de llenarlos del amor que nunca tuvo, intentó educarlos bien, disfrutar de ellos esta vez, formar parte de su vida, llorar con ellos y celebrar con ellos.

En este tiempo, sus "víctimas" del pasado, se habían convertido en dos de sus mejores amigos, Wen Qing le enseñó, muchas cosas, le dio apoyo y se mantuvo con él, y Wei WuXian, tal vez de alguna manera le volvió a enseñar que la vida tambien tenia su parte simple.

Tenía tantas cosas que agradecer, que su corazón y mente por fin estaban en paz, logró sus objetivos, y tuvo una vida tranquila, realmente se sentía satisfecho.

Un brazo lo tomó delicadamente por los hombros de pronto, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Jin GuangYao se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero se relajó al instante al ver que era su amado XiChen, quien lo estaba cubriendo con un suave y cálido abrigo.

Su cabello también se había pintado del color del invierno con el paso del tiempo, y delicadas arrugas habían parecido en puntos específicos de su bello rostro.

—A-Yao, no es bueno que no te abrigues con este clima, podrías enfermarte —lo reprendió con cariño, a lo que el aludido le sonrió.

—Er-Ge, ¿no deberías estar descansando?—le respondió, mientras, alzaba la mano y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Lan XiChen, últimamente se había sentido débil, era normal a su edad, si bien habían vivido una vida más larga de lo que la mayoría fuera del cultivo podría vivir, si no se alcanza la inmortalidad, tarde o temprano uno tendría que envejecer y enfrentarse a los dolores que conllevaba esta vida.

—Me siento bien, estaba más preocupado por ti —dijo él, mientras se sentaba a su lado con elegancia.

—Yo estoy bien, pero le recuerdo que ya no somos tan jóvenes, y Er-Ge, no se ha sentido bien últimamente —bromeó Jin GuangYao, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

XiChen lo abrazo por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de este.

—Tuvimos una vida larga, estoy satisfecho, aunque seguiré fuerte, mientras tu estés aquí —dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Jin GuangYao estuvo de acuerdo, pero aun así, miró al hombre al que amaba con nostalgia.

—Mmh, fue una vida buena, tanto que no me basta, si fuera por mi, me gustaría seguir a tu lado por la eternidad —dijo mientras volvía a contemplar la nieve.

XiChen notó entonces, el gorro de fieltro que se hallaba en sus manos, y comenzó a observarlo con nostalgia, después del incidente en el templo GuanYin, había conservado ese gorro como un tesoro invaluable, después de dos años, su dueño volvió, y ya no había necesidad de conservarlo como tal.

Aun así, ese gorro de fieltro representaba muchas cosas, amistad, conversaciones nocturnas, consuelo, apoyo y también mentiras.

Formaba parte de la historia de ambos, y por lo mismo, se convirtió en un objeto de cariño lleno de recuerdos, como las pinturas, como sus espadas, como su ficha de jade que volvió a su manos después de todo.

XiChen sonrió y cariñosamente intentó quitarselo, pero Jin GuangYao se lo apartó.

ZeWu-Jun lo miró confundido, pero al ver la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Jin GuangYao, se tranquilizo.

—Er-Ge, si quiere que le preste mi sombrero, tendrá que darme algo a cambio, no puedo seguir prestándole cosas sin recibir un pago —le advirtió con voz juguetona.

—Oh, me pregunto, entonces, ¿Qué podré ofrecerle a A-Yao? —le siguió el juego Lan XiChen, alzando las cejas.

—La cinta en su frente se ve tan valiosa, tal vez podría valer lo mismo que mi sombrero de fieltro —respondió como si estuviera evaluando la situación.

—En ese caso, no será ningún problema —dijo Lan XiChen, mientras ágilmente desataba su cinta de regulación y se la entregaba

Jin GuangYao la tomó complacido, y le entregó su sombrero de fieltro a cambio, antes de comenzar a enrollar la cinta con patrones de nubes en sus manos.

—Esta cinta siempre me ha gustado, desde la primera vez que la vi en tu frente, simplemente me parecía algo muy interesante —comentó de pronto, mientras volvía a colocar delicadamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de XiChen.

Lan XiChen besó cariñosamente la coronilla de su cabeza, y luego centró su atención en cómo Jin GuangYao, jugaba con la cinta.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿por qué? —interrogó curioso.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo va con una cinta blanca atada a la frente, y además, tiene un significado realmente sentimental. —respondió alzando la mano para admirarla. —Dejar ir todo tipo de regulación cuando se está con la persona que es motivo de anhelo y dueña de tú corazón.

XiChen se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso eso no fue lo que Er-Ge me explicó hace años? —cuestionó Jin GuangYao.

—Sí, A-Yao realmente tiene una buena memoria.

—¿Entonces?.

—Solo, recordaba, cuando yo era pequeño, en una de nuestras visitas a nuestra madre, la encontramos sentada ordenadamente mirando de manera tranquila hacia la ventana, por lo general siempre tenía una mirada abatida, que cambiaba cuando nos veía, pero esa vez, ella realmente se veía contenta —explicó XiChen.

—¿Er-Ge, supo la razón en particular?

—En realidad, creo que hasta hoy me doy cuenta de porqué, ese día, no nos abrazó hasta que nuestro Shushu se retiró, y cuando lo hizo, descubrimos que tenía las manos atadas.

—¿Atadas?, ¿De casualidad, no era con...

XiChen asintio.

—En ese momento tanto WangJi como yo, éramos niños, y no comprendimos mucho, más que, que nuestra madre estaba más tranquila de lo usual, aun estando en esa situación, y a pesar de ello, en su mirada había diversión y felicidad. —explicó con tono somnoliento.

—Recuerdo que a lo largo del tiempo, tuviste muchas conclusiones con respecto a su relación —le comentó Jain GuangYao.

—Sí, pero esta escena en particular, no se me venía a la mente hace mucho tiempo, creo que mi padre, no pudo disfrutar de la compañía de la dueña de su corazón, pero aun así...—XiChen volvió a recargar su cabeza en la de Jin GuangYao, con languidez, parecía cansado.

—No desaprovechaba las oportunidades para decirle cuánto valía ella para él —completó Jin GuangYao.

—Así es, me alegra saber, que al igual WanJi y Wei-gongzi o que nosotros, ellos también tuvieron otra oportunidad de ser felices, realmente me siento satisfecho —la voz de XiChen parecía ir apagándose.

Jin GuangYao tomó su mano con cariño y cerró los ojos, escuchando la débil respiración de Lan XiChen.

—Yo también estoy satisfecho, aún más al saber que nos volveremos a encontrar una vez que nos despidamos —dijo Jin GuangYao con tranquilidad.

—Mi querido A-Yao, espero que el tiempo pase rápido, y que la primavera llegue pronto —le respondió XiChen casi en un susurro.

Jin GuangYao mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un largo rato, Cloud Recesses siempre había sido silencioso, así que podía escuchar el susurro de la nieve al caer, era realmente una mañana fría, tanto que las manos de XiChen comenzaron a enfriarse.

Jin GuangYao abrió lo ojos lentamente, encontrado sus manos unidas junto a las de Lan XiChen, el gorro de fieltro y la cinta descansaban en ellas juntas, juntas como siempre debieron estar, él sonrió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos por última vez, al menos en ese tiempo....

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Dáshu: tio abuelo
> 
> (2) Tal vez ya lo sepan, pero XuánYú, literalmente significa, "Pluma negra" o "Pluma misteriosa", un nombre muy bonito en mi opinión.
> 
> Y ahora sí, hemos llegado al final, al menos en la historia establecida en este tiempo. No saben cuanto agradezco su apoyo, gracias, enserio muchas gracias, este proyecto fue un reto para mi, tal vez no lo hice de la mejor manera, pero le dí todo el amor que pude.
> 
> Y ahora sí, la próxima semana comenzaré con la otra parte, la cual es WangXian, y las mismas parejas secundarias, se sitúa pre y post al viaje en el tiempo de nuestros niños de esta historia, ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos recuerdos de A-Yao?, ¿Cómo lograron estar juntos los padres de los jades? ¿Qué pasó realmente en la boda de Wen Qing? ¿Qué ocurrió con Nie HuiShang?, todo esto se descubrirá ahí... y para ello... les dejaré un fragmento XiYao en el siguiente módulo... Nos leemos luego (^^)/


	36. "Los sentimientos también pueden renacer"

Jin GuangYao se sentía adolorido, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier momento, pero no solo era eso, sentía un dolor punzante en su estómago, aunque significativamente no era difícil de soportar.

¿Cómo es que había pasado de escuchar el sonido sereno de la nieve, a sentirse enfermo?, sentía su mente dar vueltas, y como olvidaba poco a poco el sueño que había tenido, la imagen de unas manos conocidas tomando las suyas firmante, mientras sostenían objetos valiosos para ellos.

Una promesa y una despedida tranquila.

Había un pitido constante, obviamente un monitor de signos vitales, era difícil para el no conocer aquellos sonidos.

También el sonido del borboteador, que humedecía el oxígeno de la mascarilla que estaba pegada a su rostro.

El olor a desinfectante inundaba el lugar, pero cerca de él, había otro olor que se mezclaba sutilmente...

Una mano cálida sostenía una de las suyas, de vez en cuando, esta mano apretaba de manera gentil, tácitamente expresando un ruego.

Jin GuangYao, abrió los ojos lánguidamente, solo un poco, encontrándose con un panorama completamente diferente.

Paredes blancas, un cuarto iluminado, y...

Movió los ojos ligeramente, encontrándose con Lan XiChen, él era quien sostenía su mano, sentado en un banco al lado de su cama, parecía agotado, llevaba todavía la camisa blanca de la tarde, que al parecer había sido desabrochada, unos cuantos botones en el cuello.

Su esposo revisaba su teléfono con la mano que tenía libre, posiblemente estaba muy ocupado, pero estaba más preocupado por él para irse y dejarlo solo.

En su muñeca izquierda, descansaba el reloj que A-Yao le había regalado este año en su cumpleaños, y en su dedo anular su anillo de matrimonio, curiosamente, en el mismo dedo pero más arriba se encontraba también el suyo. por lo visto, se lo habían entregado cuando lo internaron.

Al fondo, en una banqueta, se hallaban dos personas más, Nie MingJue dormitaba cubierto por su saco degro, mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared blanca junto a la ventana, mientras que Lan Wang Ji leía tranquilamente un libro, ambos aún seguían vestidos con los trajes de la ceremonia.

De pronto unos toques en la puerta, hicieron que los tres hombres se alertaran, después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una persona con el pelo desordenado, posiblemente por la ansiedad.

Esta persona era sin duda Wei WuXian, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y preocupación, ya no llevaba su saco negro, pero su camisa blanca, tenia varios manchones de sangre.

Jin GuangYao pensó al instante en su amiga, seguramente su vestido debía estar hecho un desastre, si esta no fuera una emergencia, ella seguramente hubiera armado un escándalo.

Lan Zhan se levantó en cuanto lo vio y se acercó a él con preocupación.

—Wei Ying...

—Hola , cariño —respondió él, con voz cansada.

—¿Cómo está? —la voz de Nie MingJue se oyó al instante.

Tal parecía que los toques en la puerta lo habían despertado.

—Terminaron con la cirugía, y ya pasó por recuperación, en este momento se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, y no nos han dado acceso —respondió Wei WuXian con la voz llena de nostalgia.

—¿El personal médico ha dicho algo? —esta vez fue la voz de Lan XiChen.

—Como Wen Qing dijo, la bala efectivamente perforó su pulmón derecho, la hemorragia y la herida le causaron un paro respiratorio, pero según los doctores, ya está estabilizando —informó de forma general.

Los presentes asintieron.

—Wei Ying, está bien, no fue tu culpa —dijo la voz de Lan Zhan mientras tomaba su rostro con cariño.

—Lan Zhan, deberías dejar de excusarse de todo, y aprender un poco de Jiang Cheng —le respondió su esposo mientras tomaba la mano de Lan Zhan posada en su mejilla.

—Wei Ying, él...

—En este momento, no sabes cuanto deseo que me grite y me mande al infierno. —dijo después de un suspiro cansado— En realidad he venido a preguntar por Meng Yao, ¿Cómo está él?.

Todos miraron hacia su dirección, pero por inercia, Jin GuangYao cerró los ojos y siguió tranquilo.

—Aun no despierta, la enfermera dijo que el efecto de los sedantes pasarán pronto, así que aún estamos esperando —explicó Lan XiChen, mientras volvía a apretar su mano con cariño.

—¿Tan grave fue? —preguntó Wei WuXian.

—Tuvieron que hacerle un lavado gástrico y al parecer no solo se tomó casi un frasco entero de antidepresivos, también encontraron ansiolíticos —contestó Nie MingJue con evidente enojo.

Jin GuangYao abrió los ojos, justo para ver como Lan XiChen fruncía el ceño y miraba a su amigo de manera amenazante.

—Lo sorprendente aquí, es como ni siquiera tú, me avisaste de esto —lo enfrentó Lan XiChen.

—Por los dioses Lan XiChen, ya te dije que hasta hace poco yo tampoco lo sabía, si no fuera porque se descuido y Wen Qing vio los frascos, seríamos tan ignorantes de esto como tú, y además, pensé que ya te lo había dicho —se defendió Nie MingJue.

—Llevamos años juntos, se supone que no solo soy su mejor amigo, también soy su esposo, ¿en donde estuve mal? —preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Qing-Jie, dijo una vez, que él suele guardarse las peores cosas para sí mismo, y que no le gusta ser una molestia para los demás. —le respondío Wei WuXian.

—¿Molestia?, prometimos estar juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿por qué esto sería una molestia? ¿Acaso...

Lan XiChen se calló de pronto al sentir el apretón en su mano, y miró rápidamente a Meng Yao, quien ya había abierto los ojos, de los cuales se derramaban silenciosas lágrimas.

—Yo... lo siento... Realmente lo siento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, si quieren saber qué pasó, nos veremos en "Los sentimientos también pueden renacer", Nos leemos luego (^^)/

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ^^


End file.
